Star Wars: Ren: Fall of Faith
by SWMasroRen
Summary: In this second book in the Ren Series: The rebel insurgents have been taken out. The people of the first order are looking for guidance and a safe future. PERIL strikes at the heart of the Ren family and one must mission with past comrades and old enemies to save the future. But is it the same future or one changed by the force? Features great past characters: kanan Jarrus & Ezra
1. Chapter 1

REN: Fall of Faith

Moments after their victory against the rebels,

Kylo and Masro disembarked their command shuttle on the Finalizer.

They kissed bringing their force together as one showing their people a beacon of hope.

Their people looked to them for leadership into their unknown future.

The rebel insurgents have been taken out.

They are looking for guidance and a safe future.

PERIL strikes at the heart of the Ren family and one must mission

with past comrades and old enemies to save the future.

But is it the same future or one changed by the force?

Chapter 1

Their people cheered them as they walked through the hanger of the finalizer. Kylo and Masro ran to their children pulling them up into their arms with so much joy. Holding his twins Kylo stood, turning around as he spoke to his people.

"Today is a day to celebrate!" Kylo's voice carried strong and clear; Their people cheered. "We have taken out the rebellion! You are free of those criminals and thieves! No more fear of attack for belonging to something as transcendent as the first order! We work together as one moving our path forward together now and forever!" The people cheered and began chanting "Kylo Ren's new order" over and over.

Celebration was breaking out all over the starships; drinks, dancing and laughter were heard and seen everywhere. Even Kylo and Masro joined in on the celebrations. Kylo danced with Masro much to her surprise and the delight of their children.

After a long day of celebration, Kylo lifted his sleeping twins into his arms and Masro followed with their youngest to their suite. After putting them to bed they retired to their own suite. Kylo was silent but Masro could tell he was mulling over his thoughts. They began undressing for bed; each more than exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Maze," Kylo finally broke his silence. She looked at him intently knowing something was bothering him. "In the cave before you killed Axe, you implied that we had been intimate before she and I were. I'm still not proud of my weakness at that even happening but unless you changed the memory, I'm not aware we were intimate until you came to Tatooine as you showed me before. She and I had already been intimate that point. Did you change my memory of something that happened on Naboo? Why did you say that to her if you didn't?"

"I truly don't know anything. I said it because that's what my mind told me to say. I definitely didn't modify memories when it came to this. I need to meditate explore all regions of my mind, see if there are any more blocks and if I can break through them."

"How is that possible after all this time?"

"I think it has to deal with who ever created the block. If they live, they hold it but when they die, they release everything to the force. It has to go somewhere so if I fight hard enough, I might be able to regain my lost memories, if there are any."

"Are you saying you think Snoke altered your memory from then?"

"I don't know. It's entirely possible, he could have had spy's always watching us. If we did something against his plan, then he could have changed it. We both know he frequented Naboo during our younger years disguised as his alter ego Cadmar Palpatine."

"I see. This is a very disturbing thought. To know he may have been manipulating us from such an early age."

"I agree. I will meditate tomorrow to see if anything stands out. I have something for you." She pulled out the lightsaber Rey had been using, they both knew the kyber that powered it was Originally Kylo's grandfathers. Kylo looked at Masro, in both shock and awe.

"When? I didn't see you take it."

"I was a smuggler in the past. You learn to not be seen." He looked at her, knowing she held back a lot but the small windows she let him see always surprised him. They kissed passionately and went to bed in each other's arms exhausted. The next morning came too quickly. Kylo returned to his duties, Shim took the older kids back to training and the droid was watching young Kylo. Masro went to their private training room, changed into her training clothes and sat down in a meditation stance. She went into deep thought pushing through her mind like she was swimming in a lake. Searching for something that didn't belong.

Masro pushed back in her mind to their first kiss on Naboo, it had to be something surrounding that event. She went through everything, replaying the entire event as she had seen it with Kylo.

After Ben, what he was still called in those days though Masro hated to even think of the name, landed the ship in Theed the capital of Naboo, the commotion began of the unloading for the Festival of Lights ceremony his family was helping the queen of Naboo hold. Ben slipped away taking a speeder from the royal guard. His cloak billowed behind him and his excitement grew as he raced closer to lake country. He wanted to stay away from her house because he knew her parents would alert his uncle.

Ben stopped his speeder by the lake, hoping she would be there as she always was when they were younger. She was; he knew her anywhere even four years older. Masro was sitting by the lake washing some clothes. He released his force expecting hers to wrap around him, but it didn't instead he was filled with a deep nothingness and void. That's when he knew she locked herself down to the force again. She didn't seem to notice him walking towards her until he got close, she pulled a blaster out and pointed it without even looking his way.

"I don't know who you are but leave. I don't have powers the rumors are false. I'm not a trinket of entertainment."

"Maze, it's me Ben."

"You lost the right to call me that." She turned and looked at him, her eyes blazed with anger. He was a bit taken aback; Ben had expected to be welcomed with open arms. Masro stood and he glanced at her maturing body for the first time. She adorned pants that were practically painted on her, the tunic she wore was not buttoned more than halfway revealing parts of her matured chest as she breathed. She took his breath away as she only became more beautiful with time. Masro grabbed her laundry and walked away. He ran after her.

"Leave me alone, Ben. We're not supposed to speak with each other." He reached out and froze her with the force. "How dare you! Unfreeze me now!"

He walked around to the front of her to look her in her eyes. Waving his hand to release her from his lock. "Masro, why do you hate me now?"

She looked at him, and the hurt filled her eyes along with tears, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I wish I could, but I can't. I love you Ben, I always have. You saved my life. Rescued me from the worst torture imaginable and then disappeared for four years. You abandoned me, left me to the vices of those people that call themselves my family. You were the only family I had, and you were just gone. So, I gave up the force as they wanted and vowed to never speak with you again. Here is am breaking my vow."

"I'm sorry. I've been banned from returning to Naboo. My uncle has basically kept me under his thumb all these years because of my attachment to you. This is the first time I have even returned to Naboo and I immediately stole a speeder and raced to you."

She broke down dropping her laundry to cover her face, he pulled her into his arms. They stood with him wrapping his arms tightly around her and her crying into his chest. She looked up at him and dropped her shield. Her ability flowed out of her like fire and met his force building a power inside them that wanted them to become one. It left them both breathless.

Masro pulled back from Ben, really looking at him for the first time. He had grown very tall; his hair was much longer than when he was a boy. She preferred it that way. His body had changed into a man's, she could feel the muscles under his Jedi robes in their embrace. She gasped as she met his eyes, the intensity in them overpowered her. She reached her hand up to Touch his cheek, he leaned into it bringing his hand up to cover hers. Ben kissed her hand as she watched, leaving her wanting more. "You've changed Ben."

"As have you. You've grown more beautiful than the stars." She blushed at his compliment and looked down; Ben was the only one she had ever felt complete with. He accepted her abilities as nobody else in her life did.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He tilted her face towards his with a finger under her chin.

"Walk into my life after four years and make me instantly forgive you."

"I'm glad you forgive me; I couldn't live with you being mad at me."

"Somebody's coming, hide." Ben force jumped up into the trees, to see Masro's older half-brother Skiro, though Masro knew now he wasn't her brother at all, walking through the trees that lined their property.

"Masro!" He yelled. Masro quickly grabbed her laundry off the ground.

"Over here, Skiro. Why are you coming after me? I'm perfectly capable of doing laundry alone."

"Father heard there were Jedi that landed on Naboo for the light festival and wanted me to come get you."

"I'm fine I can take care of myself."

"No, you know the rule." Skiro came up roughly grabbing Masro's arm. Ben just about jumped down then. He didn't understand why she didn't push him away.

"Please, I don't want to go down there again. Father just let me out from the last time."

"I'm sorry, he is only doing what he thinks is best." He started forcing Masro towards their home, she dropped her laundry again. Ben could sense her fear. He knew she was going to get mad but froze Skiro.

"What's going on? Are you doing this Masro?"

"No, I swear."

Ben jumped down from the tree and walked over to them. He waved his hand in front of Skiro's face.

"You never saw Masro or me. You heard the Jedi have already left and turned around to go home."

He dropped Masro and mindlessly walked toward his house. Ben helped her up.

"Where was he taking you?"

"My father locks me in the cellar anytime it's announce a force sensitive comes to Naboo. Or just when he feels like it."

"What?!" Ben shouted in disbelief.

"That's my life now. That's what you left me to."

"He's a monster! You are good and kind and don't deserve that. Let's run away together."

"And do what?"

"Marry me. I'll take care of you; I'll leave the order. You'll never have to see these people again. We will be free together."

"Ben you're not thinking with your brain. Your heart is deceiving you. We are too young."

"Love knows no age." He pulled Masro into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. She wanted badly to accept his offer.

"You love me?"

"Yes, our entire lives as you love me." They brought their lips together for the first time and they burned like fire and ice together as they each let their force flow into the other. He was fifteen and wanted what all men at that age wanted, he moved from her lips to her neck while exploring her matured body with his hands bringing a moan from her. Masro pulled back from him, she was flush from the excitement.

"I'll marry you. We can run away and be together." A smiled spread across Ben's face and he kissed her again pushing her against the closest tree. She wrapped her arms around him pulling their bodies together. She felt his hardness against her and pulled back. They looked into each other's eyes longingly.

"I think it's best to sneak away at night. I'll meet you back here tonight at zero hundred."

"Let's just leave now, please. I can't go back there."

"I need to secure a ship for us, and credits." Masro just nodded accepting the fate she was bestowed. "Tonight, we will marry and embrace as husband and wife. I love you Masro." They kissed passionately one more time before parting.

Masro came out of the memory, the ending seemed wrong. It felt like it hadn't matched the rest of her thoughts in its feeling. She knew every memory had its own signature. Like repairing an old garment, the garment may look complete again, but the new spot was always rougher than the worn in comfortable material. She pushed and pushed at the thought. Masro may have gotten more than she bargained for, as she realized a long path of her memory laid altered.

Masro and Ben were still kissing, pressed to the tree. His hardness against her, she slid her hands down his body rubbing the front of his pants to feel him. He growled as he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, almost animal like as he searched for his other half in her. Ben ripped Masro's tunic open popping the few buttons that were buttoned and reached down to suck on her breast. She let out sounds he had only dreamt about. He slowly pulled her to the ground and brought his lips to hers again. They spoke no words as they continued just the sounds of pleasure, they brought each other. Ben pulled back releasing his hardness. Masro looked at it knowing what it was about to do. She reached hesitantly to stroke it; feeling its hardness as Ben unbuckled her pants, he pulled back to pull them off of her.

Spreading her legs, he found himself looking down at her, their breathing frantic as they were making this choice. He helped himself into her. She cried out from the pain; Ben had a hard time controlling himself wanting to explore the inside of her body completely. He wiped the tears from Masro's cheeks as he thrusted in and out of her. Leaning down to kiss her as he finished, when he pulled out, he brought a gasp from her lips. They looked at each other, afraid to speak as if this moment might disappear. Ben moved to dress and Masro followed buttoning the top buttons since the bottoms were torn off.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned by her silence.

"Yes, it was amazing. I never thought I would get to experience that with you," she looked down as she said it. Ben pulled her into his arms, leaning down to kiss her when they felt a change in the force.

They both felt it when a new force presence came upon them, it wasn't one they recognized. Ben pushed her protectively behind him. He pulled his lightsaber out lighting it. The presence advanced on them quickly, Masro was shaking.

"You won't need that boy. You two have messed up my well thought out plans with your actions today," the presence spoke, a regal yet chilling sound. It was a tall cloaked figure; they both felt his power pouring out of him. It was overwhelming in his presence.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Ben asked. The figure held his hand up and Ben passed out. Masro screamed as she caught him.

"What did you do to him?!" Masro screamed. Trying without success to wake him.

"Girl, do you know who I am?"

"What?! How am I supposed to know who you are? Please wake him up, I'm begging."

"You should never beg, you're too important."

"No, I'm not." Masro began to cry holding on to Ben. The figure used the force to move Ben away from Masro, her force flared, and she protectively pulled him back causing the hooded figure to stumble with the blast from Masro's force. The figure lowered his hood and looked at Masro in shock. His face was familiar, but she had never seen him before, the piercing blue of his eyes was almost blinding.

"Yet you, untrained and barely out of childhood bested me, someone who is trained and very strong with the force," the man walked closer to Masro. He stopped a couple of strides in front of her. She wanted to step back but hesitated. He reached his hand towards her body, not touching just pushing force.

"Who are you?" She spat at him.

"I am known by many names. Some call me Cadmar, others just Palpatine, but my loyal subjects call me supreme Leader Snoke, but the name is not going to mean anything to you soon."

Masro came to in the training room, she reached up and wiped her face of the tears that fell. She knew it couldn't have ended with that, Snoke would not have interfered if it was just that. She closed her eyes trying to break down more of the walls that had been put up. Masro felt them there begging to be pushed down, but she was terrified of what they would reveal.

"You're such a fool, I can't have him turn his back on the Jedi now, he's not ready. Not like this," Snoke angrily pulled his hand up as if to strike Masro, she didn't even flinch. She was used to abuse; it was something familiar, her boldness caused him to change his mind. He dropped his hand turning from her. Masro's force built in her body, fueled by her anger for this unknown man and everyone that ever abused her. Snoke was pacing thinking of a plan and hadn't even realized what she was doing until it was too late. She pushed it at him, he was able to block but not before his face was brutally destroyed. The skin was charred off down to the muscles, he screamed such a horrible sound of the likes Masro has never heard.

Ben came to without Snoke focusing on keeping him out, Masro helped him up and ran with him towards her home. She never looked back. Masro reached her home and screamed when she saw Snoke on the porch her family all struggled with his ability wrapped around their necks.

"What do you want?"

"To correct your mistake. I have felt that you will pull Ben Solo from his path with your foolishness of today." It was something in the way he said it that made Masro believe him, knowing what he spoke was true. She filled with regret at her actions in the forest, knowing he should never have those feeling for anyone.

"I would never pull him from his path, not on purpose. I know his true importance to the galaxy. What must I do to fix it?"

"Maze, don't. Nothing he can say will change our plans," Ben looked at Masro earnestly, Masro looked from him back to Snoke, knowing Ben's importance in the universe.

"I will do anything to correct his path."

"No, Maze! Stop." Snoke froze Ben from reaching out to Masro. She moved closer to Snoke and knelt in front of him.

"Will you kill me?"

"No, my child, as I said you are to important. I'm going to wipe everyone's mind of this event. In several months' time you will wake up and be yourself but until then I will control you and your family."

"And Ben?"

"He will have his mind wiped as well and be sent back to his family. He must live the events to shape his future. You will see him again, but not for a long while."

Masro nodded, trusting this powerful stranger with her life to make sure she saved Ben at all cost.

The vision changed but was very clouded, much more difficult to break through. She could see herself; she was trapped in the cellar. As the memory changed to advance in time, she saw to her horror that her belly grew, ever so round with life she felt grow.

Masro pulled back, so angry she screamed while pounding her fist into the floor until they were bloody. She couldn't have been made to forget something like that, it had to be a trick. She needed to know, she shakily returned to a meditation position and reached back into her mind, fighting the webs of change.

She reached down looking at her body, plump with the life she had created with her love. Masro knew any day Snoke would return and take her child. The first contraction hit her as the cellar doors opened. He slowly descended the stairs with her mother. Masro bent in pain.

"The child is coming," Snoke said. His face had healed the best it was ever going to be. He was horribly disfigured. He held his hand out to Masro's mother's head, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes held recognition.

"Cadmar?"

"Yes, my love."

"What has happened to your beautiful face?" She ran to his arms looking at his face. Masro watched trying to hold the pain she felt in.

"It's not important. Our daughter is going to give birth to our first grandchild. She needs the best midwife in the galaxy, that's why I woke you."

"What?! You woke her? They both looked at Masro, she was sitting on her bed looking back and forth between them. "You're my father? How is this possible."

"Yes, I'm your father. Now follow your mothers' instructions. The pain will end soon enough, and I will see that your life goes back to normal."

"Please, father, what are you going to do with my child?"

"She will be raised as your sister. No one will know any different, not even you."

Masro screamed in pain, Snoke left. What felt like hours to Masro went by, before she finally heard the cry of her child. Her mother handed the baby to her, a girl. She was perfect, Masro cried holding her looking at this perfect being.

"I'd like to name her if that's ok?" Masro asked when Snoke reentered.

"What do you wish?"

"Her name is Lūx, it means light of all in Naboo."

Masro came to again, she felt Kylo coming near. She knew her pain had called out to him. Masro stood up wiping her face of tears with a towel, turning her back to the door he would enter in. She didn't know how she was going to tell him this and to top it off that he had Lūx killed when he attacked her family.

He rushed in but stopped short of touching Masro. Kylo felt the change in her.

"Maze?" He was unsure if she would speak to him. "What did you see? I need to know what would cause you such pain. Every force sensitive on board felt it. I feel like my heart was ripped from my chest." She turned towards him, not being able to hold back her tears anymore. Kylo rushed to pull her in his arms. Masro reached her hand shakily up to his face, and pushed the memory in.

Kylo screamed in anger and pain. Realization hit him and he dropped to his knees in shock.

"I….I….killed her," he covered his face and wept, Masro knelt in front of Kylo pulling him into her arms. "How did I not know when I saw her? How could I have not felt her ability when she came from both of us?"

"This is going to sound like I'm stretching for hope, but did you see her die?"

"No, I just ordered her death."

"Do we still have the soldiers from that night?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"The last time I saw her she was nearly two, before leaving for….before leaving Naboo, even then she showed tremendous abilities. Being nearly ten years later her ability must have grown. Since she is our child, I wouldn't have put it past her to freeze the guards and mind wipe them, escaping with her life, and even possibly my mother's life. I need to reach into these soldiers minds and see if anything is showing a block."

"I'll have Hux round them up and bring them here. Will you have the strength?"

"I have to. If our child is out there alone, I need to know if she is alive first."

Kylo commed Hux, giving him orders. Masro paced the room, deep in thought not even a second thought about her bloody hands until Kylo grabbed her wrist.

"What happened? We need to get you cleaned up."

"Just give me a rag, I'll go to the sick bay after I scan their minds."

Kylo pulled Masro's hands to clean the blood from them, tightly wrapping them. The doors opened; four troopers and Hux entered.

"These are the only troopers still living from that night," Hux informed.

"Kneel and remove your helmets," Masro ordered. They did as commanded a bit fearful of what was going on. "This won't hurt but I need to check your minds to see if any of your memories have been altered."

She placed a hand on the first trooper, pushing herself through his memories until she reached that night. Seeing it happen was much more intense than Masro had anticipated. She was going to pull back after an overwhelming force pushed her, it refocused her power pushing through. Something she had never experienced before with a memory happened; the force locked around the memory built in power pushing into Masro. She flew backwards across the room. Kylo reached out with the force to freeze her in air, gently lowering her.

"Maze," he ran to her kneeling by her. "What happened?"

"She force locked the memory. There is definitely something she didn't want us to see. I need to go back in there."

"No! It's too dangerous."

"Ky, our child could be out there still!"

"Child? Another child?" Hux asked a bit lost at the conversation he was listening to. They both looked at him, he backed up not saying another word. Kylo helped Masro to her feet, she hesitantly went back to the trooper she was working with. Before touching him Masro closed her eyes and released her full abilities, knowing from the gasps of the troopers that she had physically changed on the outside. She opened her eyes getting a glimpse at herself in some reflective weapons on the wall. Her eyes had changed to a single spot of crimson surrounded by void. It looked like blood flowed from her eyes down to her body. Masro reached her hand out to the trooper.

"Please open your mind to me," when she spoke it sounded like she was speaking dozens of times at the same time. Masro reached and touched his forehead. The memories hit her again, this time she was ready for them. She put her emotions aside at the brutality of the situation and moved through the memory again.

Kylo marched off the ship followed by the stormtroopers. The compound was surrounded by a large wall, with a gate in front of them. A member of the household must have seen them coming and was waiting at the gate.

"Your kind isn't welcome here," the elderly man said. Masro recognized her father, well the father she had believed was hers until she learned the truth, from the memory.

"My kind? What exactly is my kind?" Kylo slightly tilted his head and grabbed is lightsaber from his belt.

"Scum of the first order." The elderly man spit on the ground. Kylo reached out and used the force to choke Him. Somebody fired at them from behind the old man, causing a chain reaction. The stormtroopers started shooting and rushed forward. The trooper turned and saw Kylo run his lightsaber through the elderly man, letting him fall to the ground. Kylo marched forward, his cloak flowing around him. The shooter laid dead on the ground, Masro recognized her brother, Skiro. Kylo continued towards the house followed by this trooper, they could hear screaming coming from inside. There were two women on their knees with their hands on their head. Masro recognized her mother and Lūx.

"Ben solo?" Masro's mother questioned, Kylo knelt in front of her just looking at her.

"It's Kylo, master of the knights of Ren now," Kylo finally answered. "Your very pregnant daughter, my wife, just wanted so see her family while we were vacationing here, but you sent a reply of…what was it again?"

"Sir, they said that their daughter is dead, and she should stay that way," the messenger stated. Masro's mother started crying and Lūx seemed alarmed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about the love of my life. I'm so glad she was so different from all of you. You never treated her right, even as a child she would call to me with the force to save her from you. I should have done this long ago." Kylo paused a moment and looked at his prisoners. Then turned and started walking away. "Kill them then burn the place and everything surrounding it to the ground."

The trooper watched as Kylo marched out of there, then the wall in his memory hit Masro. It felt like a physical barrier and she needed to get through. Masro pushed with her full abilities and could not budge anything. Kylo could sense something was wrong he grabbed Masro's hand and pushed his force into her. With the added strength she was able to break the wall down, it shattered like a wall of glass.

"You will not kill us," Lūx spoke. The troopers repeated her words. She froze them jumping up and helping Masro's mother up. Lūx closed her eyes and pushed out her energy, Masro felt her change the memory in all of the trooper's minds in the room. An ability Masro hadn't tried. "Fire your blasters into the wall there and head back to your ship. I will burn this place down."

Masro pulled back with a gasp, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked at Kylo with joy in her eyes.

"She's alive. I don't know where she's at but she's alive."

"You're all dismissed for now. Hux we will need to meet later today in the strategy room," Kylo turned back to Masro. They heard the doors close behind the troopers and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm so happy that she's alive. We will find her and bring her home."

"We should celebrate. Let's go back to our suite." Kylo grabbed Masro pulling her in for a kiss.

"What are you going to do to me?" Masro pushed up against Kylo, slowly running her hands up his body. Kylo's lips quivered with anticipation.

"Everything. I'm not going to hold back." He grabbed her hand leading them to their bedroom. They quickly disrobed to embrace each other, roughly kissing as Kylo walked them towards the wall of glass. He pushed her against it, pulling reluctantly from her lips. Kylo looked Masro over a moment before lifting her using the glass as leverage. Masro wrapped her arms around Kylo's neck, looking him in the eyes.

Kylo forcefully pushed into Masro, bringing a scream from her lips. He grabbed her chin with one hand making her look him in the eyes. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust in and out of her. Masro moaned Kylo's name over and over. He loved that he could bring her this kind of pleasure. To Masro's dismay Kylo pulled out of her shortly before her climax. She screamed frustratedly at him. Kylo laughed as he threw her on their couch, roughly pushing her to present herself for him.

He thrust himself in, leaning over Masro to grab her throat. Kylo pulled her towards him, squeezing her throat. Her pulse sped up even faster, exciting Kylo more as he squeezed the life out of her. With his other hand he slowly ran it over Masro's body until he found her pleasure spot. He knew she would go lifeless in his hands any moment, making him thrust rougher at the thought. Masro passed out against Kylo, he held her as he pushed himself to climax. He pulled himself out laying her gently on the couch and headed to shower.

When he emerged, Kylo expected to see Masro moving about but didn't see her at all. He ran to the couch; she was still laying there but the color had completely left her body. Kylo realized she wasn't breathing, he frantically pumped on Masro's chest breathing into her mouth to bring her life. He was starting to panic as her body was slowly lowering in temperature. Kylo released his force fully, using a large amount of his ability to push into her. Masro's chest raised as air was breathed back into her lungs. She coughed as she opened her eyes to look at Kylo.

"My love, I thought I lost you. We won't do that again. I'm so, so sorry," he leaned over her hugging her tightly. Masro was a bit dazed as to what happened as she reached up to wipe Kylo's tears.

"I'm fine, My Sky. Everything is fine."

"I'm selfish. I should never do anything that could hurt you like that; I wouldn't be able to go on without you."

Masro sat up, pulling Kylo into her arms. He knelt in front of her with his arms around her waist. She gently laid her head against his.

"Ky, you'll never be without me. We're connected by the force; I'll always be with you."

He looked up at her, she saw in his eyes that what she said wouldn't work for him.

"I reluctantly have to return to duties. I wish I could stay with you, touching you brings me so much serenity."

"I feel the same. It's the only time I don't feel in chaos is when we touch."

"Another way the force lets us know we are one," Kylo reached up to kiss Masro. "Hmmm... interesting to have to reach up to kiss you."

They laughed and dressed.

"Will you call me for the strategy meeting?"

"Of course, What are you going to be up to?"

"I'm going to check on Anakin and Padmé's training and head to the archives. We have the meeting on coruscant in a few rotations coming up."

"Oh yes, to see about turning that temple into a knights academy."

"I'm excited about the process. Knowing great people such as your grandfather, Lord Vader, and Lord Sidious occupied the temple helps cleanse it of the Jedi. Though I never found out what happened to the temple since…" she trailed off.

"I destroyed the order?"

"You didn't destroy anything. You saved us all," Masro pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love how you see me. Knowing you never see me as a monster…it brings me peace."

She looked into his soul as no other in his life did, he loved her with every fiber of himself. They kissed one more time before Kylo reluctantly headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

All the lead officers of the first order and top-ranking knights were sitting around the strategy table with Kylo and Masro discussing the search for Lūx. They knew its importance to their leaders but not how to implement it. Many suggestions were made but most were tossed aside.

"We need to pull every resource to find her! This doesn't sound like enough."

"We are going to, My Queen. Without images of her to release it makes it difficult," Driad spoke earnestly. Masro sat back down realizing he was right. The home was burned to ashes there was nothing but that chest that survived. There were no holograms or images.

"Too bad we can't figure out a way to extract an image from a mind although I can implant her image like an altered memory into people's minds." Masro thought out loud to no one in particular, everyone stopped and looked at her. Masro snapped out of her trance like thoughts looking at everyone staring at her.

"My love, those are brilliant ideas," Kylo broke the silence. "You could implant the images in the minds of artist. They will make portraits of her that we could spread through the galaxy."

Masro's face lit up with joy at the plan, she was so excited that she pulled Kylo in for a kiss. It was very passionate, for a moment they forgot about everyone else as the room instantly quieted as all eyes were on them. When Masro pulled back she realized her error and opened her mouth to speak but Kylo stopped her. He turned to the table. "What are you looking at?! My wife and Queen can show her supreme leader affection in any manner of her choosing." She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand, they looked at their people.

"I'll gather up some of the galaxy's greatest artist," Hux stood, bowed and left. Masro knew she would be seeing him for training later but was hoping his task would cause him to cancel.

"Once we have the drawing, I'll get them to every bounty hunter in the galaxy," Helix said. Kylo looked at him sharply for speaking they would never be on good terms again.

"Thank you, Helix," Masro spoke because her child was more important to her than the hate she had for Helix. "Offer them half a million credits for proven information leading us to her and five million credits and full pardon for bringing her to us alive. Specify Alive."

"Yes, Mistress," helix bowed and left.

"Everyone else is dismissed," Kylo waved his hand for them to leave but stayed seated. Masro waited silently with him until the doors closed behind the last person.

"What's wrong my sky?"

"Helix. He makes my blood boil. I feel like keeping him alive is a mistake, after everything he did to you."

"You are my supreme leader and Master; I stand by any decision that you make."

"I'm also your husband. I promised long ago to always protect you. I feel I have failed you in so many ways."

"Kylo, you have done your best. We have our paths and destiny; things must happen the way the force wants. You have always given me hope; you are my night sky. When it comes to Helix, you know my opinion of him; but speaking from a leader's point of view he did defend me against Axe in the Rebel battle; and lost his arm because of it."

"I won't kill him yet, then. Saving you does hold its weight with me, but so does hurting you. I will have to think on it more." They stood to leave back to their suite. Kylo held his hand out to Masro and she smiled as she took it. She enjoyed the small ways he showed her affection as much as the large ways. As they walked the halls, they greeted their people. They reached their suite and went in. Masro went to her closet to change into training gear and armor. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about updating my officer's uniform." He looked at her a bit in disappointment. "I will respect what you designed, my sky. I just want something new."

"Is that the only new thing you want?" He asked with a look on his face that surprised Masro, fear. She rushed to him, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Kylo, we are one life force. Our paths are forever intertwined. When we give ourselves back to the force at the end of our lives, we will forever be one."

"Stay, with me. Cancel your training. I'll make it so worth your time."

"I cant. I'm sorry."

"My love, why do you follow through with this ridiculous deal that was made?"

"Because I always honor my word, Ky."

"I know. I just worry about you. When you come home it takes you hours to wind down from your anger." Kylo placed a hand on her cheek, Masro avoided eye contact. She knew he was right, but to her a deal was a deal even if he made her skin crawl. The only thing that saved her mental state was if Hux tried anything she would destroy him.

"I need to go. I love you. Please remember to check on the children and that you will be leading the lightsaber training in the temple today."

"Thank you, my light and stars. I will remember," he leaned down to kiss her. She turned to leave, he reached out to stop her, "When you're finished come find me, we will make your anger worthwhile."

Masro returned to him, pulling him down to her lips by his tunic. It was a rough, messy kiss that left them both wanting more. Kylo growled as she pulled from his lips turning to leave. She headed towards her and Kylo's private training room. Masro tried to dress as conservative as possible around Hux often adding trooper armor to add another layer between them. The doors slid open Hux was waiting for Masro in a meditation pose. His eyes were closed but his mind was screaming at Masro. She chose to ignore his thoughts as they were about her and what he wanted to do with her.

"Ready?"

"For you always." She frowned at his comment, Masro had hoped with his return to the first order that he would have changed. Masro called the training lightsaber he held from his hands. Hux looked at her in shock standing. "Why did you do that?"

"I will not be spoken to as though I'm a lady of the night. I shouldn't have to remind you that I am your Queen and should be treated with respect." The harshness in her voice surprised Hux, he had thought that his jokes were well received as jokes and nothing more. Though he did still pine for Masro, he knew nothing would ever come from that. He bent his knee and knelt in front of Masro.

"I apologize for my behavior, my Queen. I will remember in the future. May we start today's lesson? I have been practicing and was excited to show you."

"Yes," she handed him his lightsaber back as he stood. Together they lit their lightsabers and took a stance. Masro found Hux to be fairly skilled when it came to combat, as Kylo told her in the past he was very good at what he did. Masro struck first, not going as easy on Hux as she had been. He blocked her strike well and spun to her left punching her ribs. The move took Masro completely off guard, it pushed the memory of him violating her to the forefront of her mind. When she looked at him, she had fire in her eyes.

Masro split her blade lighting the second lightsaber, spinning one before roughly striking. She hadn't taught Hux how to fight against a double blade yet, he was showing signs of panicking, but she didn't let up. Masro wanted Hux to fear her more than she feared him. He pulled his lightsaber back for an attach when she reached her hand up grabbing his neck in a force choke hold with the force.

It took everything in her to not snap his neck, though she thought about it often. He was instinctively trying to grab at his throat to break her hold. Masro threw him across the room, slowly walking towards him.

"I think you enjoy hurting me more than training me." He was trying to climb to his feet. Masro stopped realizing she wanted to go for the kill more than she realized. She turned her blades off, putting them together before placing her lightsaber on her belt.

"I train you because I'm forced to by honor and a deal. Hurting you is just a plus. We're done for today."

"What? That's less than half the time you normally train me."

"We are leaving for the summit on coruscant on the next rotation, I need to finish preparing for the trip. My diplomatic duties will always come before training you."

"Yes, My Queen," he spoke in a disappointed voice.

"I will add the missed time to a future session." Masro turned and quickly left, she did need to prepare as she had said but she really wanted to finish what she started with Kylo. She sent out her force searching for her other half, sensing him in the temple. Masro smiled as she rushed towards him, she decided to surprise him so she closed her force down so he couldn't sense her arrival.

When she entered there was no guard on the inner door, Masro found that odd and pulled her lightsaber out. She could hear training chants and fighting sounds but nothing out of the ordinary. Masro headed for Kylo's inner sanctum in the temple, placing her lightsaber back by her side. The door wasn't slid completely closed, Masro heard what sounded like music inside.

She knew Kylo should be teaching the lightsaber training class, he shouldn't be in his sanctum. Masro hesitated looking into the room, she didn't want to see the dark thoughts she had running through her mind be real. Suddenly the music stopped, Masro darted behind a corner feeling like she was reliving the past. She peaked around the corner seeing Nari leaving the sanctum fixing her tunic. Masro slid down the wall hugging her legs, she still had her force locked away holding back tears. She heard a second person emerging from the sanctum, Masro decided she needed to know more than living in fear. Masro dropped her shields, sending her force out for Kylo. He wasn't near.

She jumped to her feet, turning the corner. Race was emerging from the sanctum, Masro almost laughed at her own thoughts. He turned towards Masro, startled to see her.

"Mistress, May I be of service?"

"Aren't you on guard duty?"

"I-uh-Yes, Mistress." He bowed his head knowing he was caught.

"Return to duty," she ordered. "Race, one more thing. My children are here learning, if anything like this happens again, I'll blow you up from the inside. You know I am very capable of what I say. Now leave my sight."

Race ran off to his duties, Masro sent her force out searching for Kylo. He sensed her and made contact.

"My love, is everything ok? Your force is coming through very distraught."

"I'm fine now. I came to the temple looking for you. Where are you?"

"I was called away for an important communication from coruscant."

"Is everything ok? What happened?! I'm heading to the strategy room."

"It's fine. I've taken care of everything. The artist are here as well waiting for you, I was about to call you down here anyway."

Masro arrived at the strategy room knowing she was going to be using a large amount of her force ability. When she entered Kylo smiled to see her, the artist all stood.

"You May be seated," Masro said. "Kylo have you explained what I'm going to do?"

"Yes, they are ready."

"What we are going to do will feel strange. Please open your minds to me." Masro went to each one of them pushing images of Lūx into their minds. "Remember she has aged since these memories almost two years if you could create mockups of her aged."

They all nodded and began drawing, Masro sat by Kylo. He placed his hand over hers. She was worried the memories wouldn't stick because they weren't modified, she was adding completely new memories.

"If you need me to adjust or re-add the memories then please ask."

As the hours passed Masro and Kylo began to grow impatient, food was brought to them and they worked on other treaties they need to complete. The first artist finished a portrait and coughed to get their attention. Kylo waved his hand for him to show them his drawing. As he turned it Masro began to cry. It was as though she walked out of the memory. Each artist showed their work though they were all different it was what they needed in order to spread her image.

"Thank you all for your hard work," Kylo said. "An officer will be here soon to gather your images. You will be well compensated and returned to your homes." Kylo helped Masro up knowing they were all tired and led her back to their suite.

They entered their suite; it had been a long day. Both Kylo and Masro looked sadly at the hallway leading to their children's room knowing they were already asleep. Being leaders and parents was a difficult balance. Kylo desperately wanted to be present in his children's lives, he didn't want to be like his parents. They headed towards their bedroom.

"Why were you at the temple during your training with Hux?"

"I ended the session early. I had wanted to surprise you, so I shielded my force before heading to the temple."

"What's wrong, Maze? Something is bothering you I can sense it."

"Honestly it's ridiculous to say out loud. I don't want to talk about it."

"Masro Ren," It was an order to speak, but said in love not anger. He walked over to her rubbing her arms up and down in comfort. "If you can't speak to me, your other half, about this than I'm saddened at our loss of communication."

"Ky, we both have secrets that we still hold and communicate just fine. If you really must know… when I entered the temple there was no guard. I hurried to the sanctum and heard music…I…I

let my imagination get away from me."

"Oh, my love, you know I am yours and yours alone," he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. Masro looked up at him, still wanting to finish what they had started earlier in the day. He looked down at her with pure love and passion. Masro slid her hands up Kylo's chest heading towards the buckle on his tunic. She wanted to run her hands on his chest underneath the suit.

Kylo reached up putting his hand over Masro's, she dropped hers to watch him unbuckle his tunic and lower it to the ground. She slid her hands onto his body slowly making her way up, enjoying his rippling pectorals. Kylo slid his arms around Masro bringing her in for a kiss. It was well received and passionately reciprocated.

He slid his hands down her body bringing them around to undress her. Kylo wanted her naked and in his bed, immediately. He released his full force, it ran through Masro like a summer day on Naboo. Kylo reached with all of himself and ripped her clothes off her body, she instantly stood Naked before him. The primal instinct in his eyes aroused Masro. He practically tacked her to their bed and roughly entered her.

Masro screamed in pleasure, as Kylo rammed himself in and out of her. Kylo leaned down to kiss and nibble at Masro's neck. In his intensity he bit her leaving teeth marks and nearly drawing blood. Masro cried out at the pain pulling Kylo to her lips, she had enjoyed the sensation of him holding her life in his mouth. Masro rolled them sitting up to ride his manhood. Kylo reached around Masro tightly grabbing her rear. She slid her hands up his chest leaning down to lick his pecks drawing a moan of pleasure from Kylo. His body began to stiffen as his climax grew near.

Kylo turned them bringing Masro in for a kiss, letting their tongues dance. He reached down with one hand while he thrust to pleasure her. She danced from the pleasure below him, but he held her down with his other hand. They lost track of everything else, there was only them in the entire galaxy. Their lips met again as they burst with pleasure. Kylo pulled out of Masro pulling her into his arms as he laid next to her. They were silent for a long while enjoying each other's breathing.

"Are we going to talk about going to Coruscant, Maze?"

"What about? I have everything handled."

"Masro, you know what I'm talking about and it's not diplomatic agendas."

"I do and I don't want to talk about it," she rolled out of bed heading for the shower. Masro didn't want to even think about their last time on coruscant together. Though she did remanence about the many times she had been there in a different lifetime with a different man. Masro let the shower water hit her as she thought about her lost past trying to not let her thoughts grow too much. Kylo had given her space and didn't join her until he heard her turn the water off.

"I'm going to get the kids things ready for the trip tomorrow," she said to Kylo without making eye contact before heading out to dress. He just looked at her and nodded. He knew she always locked a piece of herself away since she came to the academy all those years ago and he had never once pushed her to tell him, but Kylo was no longer that man. He would need to push harder to find out, but his fear was having to reveal his secrets.

It was very late when Masro returned to their room, Kylo knew she had left the suite. Something she didn't need to do to Ready their children's things. He tracked her comm and saw she had headed to the archives, Kylo knew she went there to think but wanted to see if she was forthcoming with where she went. He stood there in his lounge pants looking at her a bit angry after thinking all night about her secrets.

"Where did you go?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"You know where I went. My comm location light went off, I know you tracked me." She began undressing for bed. Kylo came over grabbing her hand to make her look at him. "What?"

"Why are you so hidden about this? What is it about your past that you can't tell me?"

"It is you that always say let the past die, let it die Kylo." Masro climbed into bed, she expected Kylo to follow but in his anger, he left to go to their training room. He was too angry to meditate, but he had left his lightsaber in his suite. Kylo called a training lightsaber to him with the force. He looked at it, the weight felt wrong in his hand. Upon lighting it the blade flared up green. Reminding him of his first lightsaber.

He was a young boy about eight years old sitting next to his uncle on a ship. They were heading to the unknown regions as Luke read in text about Ilum, and its connection to the Jedi. He hated thinking about his name being Ben, but it was who he was then.

"Is that it, uncle? The planet looks destroyed and we haven't even landed."

"Sadly yes, I read about the empires occupation in some archives. I'm hoping to still find natural occurring kyber crystals."

They came in for a landing on the icy planet. Luke had learned of the text through a deep meditation with the force, almost as though someone was leading him to them. Though it was essentially a barren waste land of ice, time was not kind to the planet. As they flew in the saw parts of the planets core exposed that were rivers of rushing lava.

"Master, should I bring my training Lightsaber?"

"No, you won't need it."

"Is the test going to be difficult?"

"According to the text it is different for every Jedi. Sometimes it's fear other times it's anger that it test you on. Remember fear leads to anger, anger to hate and hate leads to suffering as the great Jedi Master Yoda said in his journals. You must not allow yourself to be consumed by those feelings. You must be selfless."

"Yes, Master." Ben called Luke Master when he trained him and uncle Luke the rest of the time. He was excited to build his lightsaber; it would be his and his alone. Ben couldn't wait to show Masro, she was his best friend in the entire galaxy. He had just learned about her abilities a few months before and had been teaching her how to use them when he visited.

"Come, let's begin." They left the ship and headed towards the temple. Luke had read about the traditional entrance of the crystal waterfall but saw it was noted in the empire archives to have been destroyed. "How disappointing to have such history destroyed. Go ahead I will be waiting for you here."

Ben walked up the stairs to where the waterfall would have been, heading into the crystal caves. He was nervous to be going alone especially with all the destruction of the planet. He had been studying Kyber for some time and knew his would sing to him if it was in this cave. Ben walked further and further into the cave trying to find any crystals at all. He reached an area with a lake, it made him think of Masro and Naboo. Ben walked up to the lake and looked sadly into the water. There were no crystals left.

"Ben! You're here!" A voice said, he turned knowing the voice.

"Masro?" There was a scream that ran through his body to the core. He knew it was her that screamed. Ben had never heard a scream like it before; he knew she was in trouble. "Masro! I'm going to save you! Where are you?"

Fog came in thick and heavy, he realized he couldn't see anything around him and felt almost dizzy as he fell to the ground. The fog cleared enough for Ben to see someone's boots walking towards him before he passed out.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he started come to. He groaned as he sat up trying to remember where he was. Suddenly he remembered Masro's screams and jumped up. Ben realized he wasn't alone, but knew it wasn't his uncle's force he felt.

"Whose there?"

A laugh filled the cave, sending shivers down Ben's spine. He wanted to run but knew Masro needed him even if she was a vision. He would save her at all cost.

"Who are you?" Ben asked this time, he reached for the lightsaber he should have had by his side. He closed his eyes as he remembered his uncle telling him to leave his training lightsaber on the ship. The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows, his black cloak brushing the ground. Ben looked him over he could see pale frail looking hands extend out of the arms, the hood covered the face in shadow except the mouth. There was an intricate silver clasp that held the cloak closed. The figure moved slowly towards Ben. "Wait! Don't come any closer!"

The figure stopped; Ben reached out with his force trying to understand what he was sensing. He was blasted back in the cave against the wall. A trickle of blood pooling down his face let him know that he could get very hurt in this quest. He wiped it away standing up. Ben was determined to move on from this quest, but the figure kept coming for him. He ran deeper and deeper into the cave systems. He could see his breath freezing in front of him falling like icicles in the air.

"Masro! Where are you?!" No answer, but another scream that was suddenly cut off. Ben didn't look back but could feel the figure coming after him. The figure was blocking his reach for Masro he could only sense him, his force felt ancient but somehow different than anything he had ever felt before. Ben stopped and turned back towards him.

"I need your help to find my friend. She needs me. I'll do anything to save her."

"Anything is relative. Just as good and evil."

"Good and evil are just that."

"Good is a point of view, Ben Solo, And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The dark lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be…

"Evil. Wait how do you know my name?" Ben asked.

"Evil Only from a Jedi's point of view. I know your name because of your lineage. I had a conversation like this long ago, with one as powerful as you are. I believe you have the potential to become more powerful than he ever came to be. The difference between Sith and Jedi is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the force. That is why they are more powerful. They use their passion and love for their strength to save those they care about."

"Love? A Jedi can't love."

"Which is why you will never be able to save her."

"But the Sith are dead, aren't they?"

"One still exist, but he must be restored. There is a prophecy that says the mother and daughter will bear the witnesses to the rise of eternal night. It is your quest to find the mother and daughter."

"I…I can't. My family-"

"Be careful of your family they fear you, in time they will try to destroy you. I can train you."

"Train me? In the ways of the Sith?"

"Yes, to learn to draw on your dark side without it consuming you. You have a dark side even now you feel it. Your mind is focused on your friend and saving her from who is hurting her, but your heart is focused on the pain you will cause her captors." Ben looked down; he was taught not to feel these emotions. He was even told his friendship with Masro was wrong, how could it be? Ben had felt her force be one with his, they were wrong. He knew Masro was important in his life.

"Help me save her and I'm yours to train." Ben bowed his head worried about the words he just spoke.

"Good." The figures mangled mouth curled in smile as he clasped his hands together. They moved towards the sound of Masro's screams, Ben's heart hurt with the sound. "Here." Ben turned towards the figure, he handed him a lightsaber. When he touched it, the power reverberated inside him. "It once belonged to a great Sith apprentice, lord Vader, it's power will fill you with nothing you have ever felt before."

Ben looked at the lightsaber it was black and silver, the bottom was thicker than the top with thin bands of black metal that ran vertical almost halfway up the lightsaber. In the center there was a thick horizontal band of black with a rectangular power switch that looked like small lights. Masro's screams brought him back to reality, Ben lit the lightsaber watching the crimson blade flair up. He ran forward, and his surroundings changed.

Ben was in a cave still but there was no longer ice, no longer cold. Masro was passed out. He realized she was a couple of years older, not his Masro. She was tied hanging from the ceiling with all of her extremities stretched out. Masro was heavily bleeding from cuts and abuse, her clothing tattered. Ben turned off his lightsaber seeing no one and ran to her reaching with the force to release her, there was something about the chains. He couldn't release her, Ben turned to the old man.

"I can't release her! Why isn't my force working? I can't save her."

"Use your love for her. Draw on the dark side of the force."

"My love? She's my friend."

"Do you care about her?"

"Yes, she's my family."

"You said you would do anything to save her. Do it." Ben closed his eyes raising his hand, he thought about his feeling for Masro. His memories of their closeness, how she made him feel complete. His feeling grew as did his memories, his hatred for his parents and their complete lack of care for him. He filled with power beyond anything he had managed before, it exploded out of his fingertips towards Masro's chains. The chains melted away dropping Masro to the ground. He ran to her pulling her in his arms.

"Masro…Masro," he shook her. "Wake up, please come back to me. I…I…love you." Masro's eyes flickered, and slowly opened.

"Ben…" she whispered, her eyes widened as she tried to lift her hand, "behind you."

He sat her down, letting the power he felt build in him. He stood slowly turning around, there stood several people. Ben lit the lightsaber with its crimson blade, hearing Masro gasp. Ben couldn't look at her knowing he had chosen to use the dark side. He reached his hand up freezing the small group of people. Ben didn't even hesitate before slashing through them all. Taking life after life. When he was done, he took deep breaths closing his eyes, Ben turned off the lightsaber.

"You did well Ben solo," the figure said. Ben opened his eyes to see himself back in the crystal caves.

"I killed them without a second thought. Am I evil?"

"No, my boy. You have done what a Jedi could never do. You saved her. Does saving a life make you evil?" Ben looked in deep thought for a moment.

"No."

"You must always protect her. She will lead you to your true path. I will always be there if you reach out with the force."

"What do I call you?"

"Master. Do not tell anyone of our connection."

"Yes, master." Ben suddenly turned towards a high-pitched sound he heard and headed towards it. A crystal called to him, he reached out and it came to him. Ben looked around and the cave was empty. He rushed out with the crystal in his hand, frantic to see his uncle meditating.

"What wrong, Ben?"

"Masro, she's in danger. I have to go to her.

"Ben, hold on calm down," Luke grabbed Ben's arms and knelt in front of him. "I need you to tell me what happened in there," Ben reiterated what happened to him leaving out killing Masro's captures and the man; Luke's brows furrowed. "It's a very dark vision that's for sure, but it sounds like that's all it was. A test of your faith in the force."

"Please, I just need to know she is ok."

"Fine, we will send message to Naboo." She was fine so he forgot about the vision in the cave. The only other time he thought about that vision was when it finally happened three years later. Though it didn't happen completely the same way.

Kylo trained in deep thought, realizing he had collected his grandfather's suit and helmet but neglected to find Lord Vader's lightsaber. Kylo trained for a little over an hour before the doors slid open. He turned his lightsaber off knowing it was Masro and turned towards her. Kylo had felt her coming toward him across the ship her force reaching for him.

"I'm sorry my Night Sky. I hate when we disagree." Masro walked up to Kylo, the training had helped him release his anger.

"I do as well," he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You must get some rest. It is an important trip we make to coruscant."

"I know." They started towards their suite. "Maze, when you are ready, we need to talk about your past. I want no more secrets."

"When I'm ready," she agreed because she would never be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

They awoke the next day, the ship was full of hustle and bustle. They had arrived in the core regions while Kylo and Masro slept having Driad at the Helm. Their bags had been taken ahead to their command shuttle. Kylo dressed in his diplomatic suit Masro recently had designed. Though similar to his regular uniform this one held his cape over his shoulders weighted, the tunic was zipped down the middle and a thick belt around his waist. He wore gloves and his military boots.

Masro dressed in a floor length dress that was heavily influenced by the archive's records of Kylo's grandmother Padmé Amidala. The dress was a deep purple floor length velvet. The bodice was a bit modified from the original as Masro preferred a plunging neckline. She settled for a sheer overlay that was covered in rare minerals that caught the light. There was an over coat in deep purple as well but with designs that were reminiscent of the grass fields of lake country covering it. The sleeves were long, and bell shaped to the floor. Masro wore a metal neck choker and finished her look off with her hair in an offset bob.

"You look lovely, Maze." Kylo leaned in to kiss her. "Let us go and return to coruscant together." He held his hand out for her; she placed hers over his and they headed out. The children were picked up already by Shim and Sunkiller and taken to the command shuttle. By the time they had left the sun was already starting to set on coruscant. Most of the knights would be joining them the following day. Masro had arranged for them to stay in the old senate chambers of Kylo's grandmother. The building was still used by the local government.

Their shuttle landed on the docking station near the former senate building in the federal district. The ramp lowered allowing the few troopers to descend first before Kylo and Masro. They were always aware of their surroundings, though most of the core planets were happily apart of Kylo's new order treaty they knew not everyone was happily apart of it. In the distance they saw the former Jedi temple and then former imperial palace.

They were met by senator Arbo and a small group of politicians.

"We are honored to have your presence on Coruscant, Supreme Leader Ren."

"My wife and I are grateful for the hospitality."

"Please follow me I will show you your quarters."

They followed senator Arbo to the former senate apartments, Masro hadn't told Kylo where they would be staying yet but was excited to see his face when he found out. The children and the knights followed. Everyone else was shown their quarters first, Masro and Kylo's were last.

"Here are your quarters as requested by Queen Masro, the former quarters of senator Padmé Amidala." Kylo gasped knowing his family lived here. Arbo bowed and left. The children were put to sleep in an adjoining room. Shim and Sunkiller were place as the children's guards. Kylo had troopers placed outside everyone's suites and around the grounds. In the privacy of their suite, Kylo pulled Masro into his arms. Masro had restored his memory of the last times they were on coruscant together. He thought deeply about the memory; Masro felt him pull her in to his mind.

They were on a ship with Skywalker, heading to Coruscant. Ben, who Kylo still was at this time, landed his ship on a Coruscant landing dock. They walked off to be met by junior senator Orris Madmund.

"Master, we are going to explore the Jedi temple."

"Fine but keep your coms at ready."

Ben and Masro were the only ones selected to join Skywalker for this mission. So, they were pretty excited to spend some time alone together. They took a transport to the temple, a shadow of what it once was. The building was covered in graffiti, and many parts on the exterior alone needed repair badly. They knew it had been taken over by Darth Sidious during the reign of the Empire.

"You sure it's safe to enter, Ben?"

"Not really, but that's never stopped us before."

They marched forward up the steps not knowing what would meet them on the inside. Ben was enamored with the history of the building, knowing many great people were trained in these halls. Masro normally excited by historical buildings was Leary of it.

"What's wrong, Maze?"

"Something feels off about this."

"I don't feel anything."

"Maybe I'm just overthinking it. A lot has happened in this building."

"I bet I can think of one thing that didn't happen in this building." He stopped in front of her and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Are we going to fix that?" Masro reached up to unbuckle her cloak, pushing it off to land on the floor. Ben gently pulled Masro into his arms and kissed her.

"Yes," he said nearly audible. Ben force opened the nearest room it seemed to be a meeting room it was surrounded with windows. They kissed with him walking her backwards into the room. They undressed each other quickly, hoping nobody flying by could see them. They brought their bodies together; he was gentle of her body knowing she was covered in bruises. She pushed him to the floor, and he helped lower her to straddle his legs. Masro cried out from pain as the position caused Masro's injuries to flare up, but she pushed through it knowing all positions would cause her pain. Masro looked into Ben's eyes.

"Can we be together now?" She asked.

"Always." He kissed her wrapping his arms around her. She lowered a hand and helped him inside, bringing a cry of pleasure from them both. They moved together, looking into each other's eyes. Giving themselves completely over to each other. Their force flowed freely around them, making the ruins of the room float. As they grew closer to climaxing, it became a chaotic mess with objects flying and smashing into each other. She brought him screaming, causing lightning to fly from his fingertips and set the wall behind them on fire. Masro reached around Ben to bring cloth from the shredded curtains over to put the fire out.

He looked at his hands, not exactly sure where the ability came from. Ben looked at her with terrified eyes. She managed to climb off him with great painful effort.

"Perhaps, it's not a good Idea for us to be together after all," she started to dress and avoided looking at him again. Ben jumped up stopping Masro, looking at her seriously.

"You know I have the ability to pull from the dark side, I have both in me. It's who I am. You have never cared before."

"You're right. It has never bothered me knowing you have the abilities. It's seeing you use them that scares me."

"Maze, I would never use that ability. It only happened because I fully released myself to you. Don't you see I'm stronger around you? I have more abilities because of our passion."

They finished dressing in silence, Masro walked over to look out on Coruscant. Wondering if Darth Sidious or Darth Vader stood here planning the destruction of the galaxy. Ben came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. They knew Skywalker was on his way, they felt him getting closer.

She turned in his arms and brought him in for a kiss, accepting him for all he is.

The vision jumped.

Ben and Masro returned to Coruscant several weeks later, Masro had been sick for a couple of weeks. Worrying Ben greatly, they had grown very close in their relationship. Masro was by Ben's side day in and day out now, where she felt safe and he kept her that way. She refused to see the medic at the academy, even though Ben was insistent. Though her appetite picked up another thing unlike Masro.

"Maze, I think when we land on Coruscant you should see a medic. I'm getting really worried about you. If you don't want to see the one at the academy that's fine, but here you can hide who you are."

"Fine, if it will get you to stop badgering me, I'll go see one, alone," She stopped looked at Ben covered her mouth and ran off. They landed and Ben was heading for the temple, to check on construction, Masro took a transport to a medic office she knew. She wore her cloak with the hood on when traveling, not wanting to be revealed as a Jedi. Many people were still Leary of them on Coruscant. When she arrived, she walked across the dock to head to the office. It wasn't in the greatest part of the city, there were droids just dumped on the street and people begging for credits.

"I don't have much, but I can offer you my food," Masro gave her lunch to a couple of kids and their mom. She looked very grateful until Masro moved her robe to retrieve it flashing a glance at her lightsaber. The mother grabbed her children back and tried to scuttle away with them without the food. Masro chased after them, grabbing the mother's hand. She shoved the food into her hands. "I'm not here to hurt you."

She continued to the medic office; it wasn't far from where she left the family at. Upon entering, the office was filled with people of all races, she walked up to the counter.

"Reason for visit?"

"To see what's wrong with me."

"As the doctor is very busy it will be several hours." Masro waved her hand pushing the force out.

"You understand I'm on a diplomatic mission and will see me next."

"Oh, we have an opening and can see you next, miss…"

"My name doesn't matter."

Masro was taken to a room and sat on the medical table. A droid came in a few moments later. She described her symptoms and the droid had her lay down for a scan.

"Well miss you are with child; we could take care of it if you need."

"No."

Masro returned to the Jedi temple, lost in her thoughts. How was she going to tell Ben? Was she going to tell him? She decided to erase their relationship, with great heart ache. Masro would wait until she started to show, then leave the order. She would raise their child on Naboo, though she would be disgraced it wouldn't matter as long as her child was raised not to fear any abilities he or she may have.

Ben turned to see Masro, he ran to her seeing her distraught face.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry Ben. I love you too much to ruin your future," she pulled a confused Ben in for one last kiss and touched his forehead.

Masro pulled from Kylo going to the balcony to look at the city. She took off her overcoat before heading out, dropping it to the floor. He followed after her knowing what was on her mind. Kylo placed his hand over hers on the rail.

"Maze, you know I have forgiven you for changing my memories. I found the correct path and you have led me to it."

"I just wish I wouldn't have been so naïve. I should have just let you know about our children right away. I should have let you know a lot of things."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. You were on your own too long because of me. I'm sorry for that." Kylo moved behind Masro running his hands down her body, she shivered with anticipation. He leaned into her ear, "I want to have you right here. So, our people can watch." Masro's breathing speed up as he lifted the back of her gown. She reached to hold it while he unbuckled his pants letting his hardened manhood out. It grazed her undergarment as he pushed it aside. With her heels she was the perfect height to make love to standing.

He quickly entered her bringing one hand to hold her against him. Their moans were barely more than whispers. They watched the twinkling of the stars, the lights from the buildings and ships pass in the night as Kylo brought them both pleasure. Masro reached a hand back above her head to pull Kylo in for a kiss. It was deep and full of the passion he had for her. Kylo moved slowly and deeply just enjoying the pleasure he felt with Masro.

Kylo moved to kiss her neck as he moved his hand to cover hers. He could feel her body tighten as she was closing in on her climax. Masro pulled him in for another kiss when she burst with life. He growled as he finished inside her, he put himself away lowering her gown and moved next to her.

"May nothing ever change the way things are for us at this exact moment." Kylo put his arm around Masro, and she laid her head on his chest. Masro sincerely hoped there would never be an issue again that would separate them.

Masro and Kylo enjoyed the stars and the city lights together for a bit longer before retiring to their room, undressing for the evening. Masro had made sure that their room had a large soaking tub they could enjoy together during their visit. She walked naked towards the bathroom looking back over her shoulder seductively.

"Join me, my sky."

Kylo walked into the bathroom, Masro was sitting in the tub her arms over the back. Seeing her exposed to him, he force jumped landing in the tub in front of her without even a splash. She was in his arms their lips pressed against each other's the next moment.

"Ky," Masro whispered when they separated. "Don't be gentle."

He roughly grabbed her neck pushing her to the side of the tub. He spread her rear and forcefully pushed himself in. Masro cried out torn between pain and pleasure. Kylo pulled Masro by her hair to bring her lips to his as he violently moved in and out of her. He moved faster more primal as his climax built. Masro muffled a scream of pure pleasure as he brought her. Kylo continued until he roared his release falling exhausted to the side of the tub. He pulled Masro to his lap. They just looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

"What's on your mind, Maze? I can tell you have been in deep thought for days now, but your thoughts have been locked to me."

"Just worried about Lūx, our future, our people, everything. I never want to burden you with my fears. I don't want you angry with me."

"Angry? Why would I be angry with you?"

"The parts of my past you don't know about, I just don't want them to affect our future."

"The past is just that. Should you feel the need to confide what you fear about it, know that I'm always here. I'm sorry for the way I acted about it before."

"You say that now," Masro looked down. Knowing her secrets could derail him. He kissed her, but dropped the subject knowing he wasn't himself ready to share his past. Kylo helped Masro out of the tub, they dressed for bed. Masro quickly fell into a restless sleep. She was always haunted by memories of her capture even over a year later. Kylo held Masro reassuring her nightly he was there by her side. Their morning came to soon, but it was always welcomed.

Masro and Kylo dressed for the day's events. They were to visit the temple for the first time in nearly a decade together. She dressed the children in formal attire, black imperial suits like their father for Anakin and Kylo. A floor length dress for Padmé in lavender as it complemented her Hazel eyes. Masro sent the children along with Shim and Sunkiller to play and then load the transport vessel.

Kylo dressed in an imperial suit with a floor length cape. Masro's breath caught in her throat when she saw him.

"My love, you just take my breath away." They kissed, she fixed his collar and adjusted his jacket to make sure the side closure was straight. He went to fix his hair that was a mess after their night together.

Masro had brought several gowns but wasn't sure which she should wear. She chose one with lavender highlights to match Padmé and black to match the rest of her family. The dress was solid black with embroidered flowers growing from the train of the dress in different hues of lavender. The dress flowed to the ground sweeping it as she moved. The bodice was a deep v shape wrap that led to long sleeves. Her cape was weighted to stay on her shoulders and flowed past the train of her dress.

Kylo returned from fixing his hair and checking on the children to see Masro putting on her heels. He took a moment to look her over in the dress. His first reaction was to rip slits down her legs so he could bed her, that worried him about other's thinking that. He furrowed his face.

"You don't like it?"

"I love it. you will draw the eyes of all and quicken their hearts. As you did mine."

"You are to kind My love. I always feel ridiculous dressing so formally. Give me pants and a tunic any day."

"Thank you for putting up with our political life as well as you have." He pulled her into his arms leaning to kiss her. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Shim opened the door the children were in tow, "The transport vessel is ready for departure, My Masters."

"Thank you, Shim. Children come along," Masro said. Kylo picked up their youngest following the rest of his family. Masro looked out the window thinking about the memory Kylo had brought up the night before. Then the words he used: May nothing ever change the way things are for us at this exact moment.

She didn't understand why he had to use those words. Masro had secrets that she knew would tear him apart, she pushed the thoughts down before they formed in her mind locking them deep from the other force wielders in the transport.

Their transport vessel landed in front of the temple. Kylo exited first followed by his family, the officials and the knights. There was several vessels that had just knights on them that had landed alongside theirs. While it had been partially restored, Masro could see where they stopped. The exterior would need to be painted and banners in the colors of the knights and the first order, grey, black and red would need to be added. Kylo held his hand out for Masro's, together they marched up the steps towards the entrance.

The others stayed below watching as Kylo and Masro reached the top. They held their hands out using the force to open the great doors as a show of power. Masro spoke in Shim's mind to bring the children to them. She bowed to her masters and returned to the bottom of the steps. Kylo turned towards the crowd.

"Today we bring this temple to life again, but not with the foolish ideals of the Jedi but with the Righteous ideas of the Knights of Ren. Soon all force wielder will have the opportunity to learn the ways of the knights in this temple."

The knights cheered their master and the political members clapped. Masro picked up young Kylo while Kylo took Padmé and Anakin's hands leading them forward to the temple. The rest of their party ascended the stairs following.

"My children," Kylo spoke. "Do you feel the power of the temple? Great leaders like lord Vader, my grandfather and your great grandfather and Lord Sidious, your mother's grandfather, once resided here after the fall of the Jedi. The halls hold great history on all accounts."

"If one doesn't learn their history be it good or bad, they are doomed to repeat the bad forever."

"Your Mother is right. You must make it your path to become great leaders to all of our people. Once finished this temple will be the home of all of our knowledge of the past."

They stopped not too far into the temple. Masro and Kylo knew exactly where they were. Masro headed into the old meeting room, there were still scorched marks where Kylo shot lightning from his fingertips so many years ago. Kylo watch Masro a moment before speaking.

"Shim take the children, I'd like a moment alone with my wife," Kylo ordered. "Sunkiller, make sure no one enters this room."

Kylo headed in using the force to close the doors behind him. Masro had headed to the window to look out on coruscant. She turned towards him.

"There's something about this temple. I feel it's power pull me the same as it did so long ago," she said.

"Does it call you to the light?"

"No," Masro turned towards Kylo. "That's What's so odd about it."

"You are very powerful," Kylo pulled her into his arms. "You will not be led astray from your path. We are beyond light and dark."

"You say that but still carry a crimson blade. A color synonymous with the dark side." Kylo pulled from Masro, he knew she was right. He had only created his past two lightsabers because other people made him. His uncle when he was trained under him and Snoke when he served him. "Ky, I read minds. Don't do it for me. If you choose to change your blade it must be because you want and choose to."

Masro placed a hand gently on Kylo's cheek bringing him down so she could kiss him. They looked into each other's eyes longingly, knowing it wouldn't be appropriate for them to relive the past. Kylo mulled over his thoughts, wanting to fulfill his need. He pushed her to the same space they had made love so many years ago.

"Ky-" he cut her off with his lips attached to hers. Kylo reached down unbuckling his pants before pulling Masro's gown up. He pushed it into her hands and lowered in front of her to bring her undergarments to the ground. Masro stayed quiet as Kylo wished but felt a power trying to invade her mind. Only one person has had this power over her, but she knew it wasn't him. Masro didn't recognize the force signature and immediately locked down. Kylo pulled from her feeling her force shut down.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her full of concern.

"My mind…feels like it's being invaded. Fully locking down is the only thing that stopped it but it's still pushing." She had a terrible thought occur the moments the words left her mouth. "Ky, the children! They may not be able to fight it off if it goes after them." He buttoned his pants quickly, pulling the doors off their tracks with the force. Masro quickly redressed and followed Kylo running towards their children's force signatures. She kicked her shoes off regretting not dressing in something more befitting a battle.

"Master, What's wrong?" Sunkiller asked as Kylo ran past him followed by Masro.

"We are under attack by a strong force wielder. The children are in danger, where has Shim gone?"

"Just through there," Sunkiller pointed ahead. Kylo ran followed by Masro through the doors that led to a classroom. Shim was laying on the ground surrounded by blood and the children were nowhere to be found. There was no exit other than where they came in, and they hadn't heard their children scream.

"Sunkiller," Kylo screamed. Masro ran over to Shim, she was breathing but very shallow.

"Shim? The children?"

"He….took…them…" she passed out. Sunkiller get her to medical help and send everyone we have in here. Send the architect in here first." Sunkiller picked Shim up and ran out.

"Who is she referring to?"

"The person that holds the force signature I felt."

"How did you feel it, but I couldn't?"

"I don't know."

"Sir," the architect bowed to Kylo.

"Are There trap doors, hidden tunnels anything we are not seeing in this room?" Kylo blurted out.

"Let me pull the plans from the archives up," he pulled a portable holodevice out hitting a few buttons to focus on their location. "It's shows there are five other ways in and out of this room."

"Five?!" Masro panicked. Kylo closed his eyes releasing his power he pulled the image from the architect's device into his mind sending his force out to those locations in the room. Masro ran to Kylo releasing her force pushing it into him so he wouldn't be unbalanced. All at once they heard a crushing sound as all the openings were revealed.

"We need to split up, two knights per tunnel. One with me and two with Masro." Everyone lit their lightsabers at the same time. Many colors flared up as it was their choice as to if they wanted to bleed their kyber crystals. Masro and Kylo each released their force transforming to light and darkness. They each headed down the different tunnels.

The group kept their mind open for communication. Masro kept reaching out to communicate with her children but couldn't break through to them.

"_Ky, can you sense the children?"_

_ "I keep reaching out but it's almost as if there is a void. Anything yet knights?"_

_ "Nothing yet Master." Most replied. _

_ "Race? Blas?" Kylo asked communicated in their minds. _There was no response. "_There's something wrong. Everyone out and down their tunnel."_

With speed the knights had never seen before Masro and Kylo raced out of their tunnels heading towards their silent brothers. The knights that remained followed. Immediately upon entering the power that filled the tunnel was overwhelming almost crippling. Masro panicked knowing her children were in this she raced forward not caring about her life. Kylo raced after her followed by the knights.

A roaring thunderous sound of rocks and stone let them know the way they came in was no longer the option for getting out. The cave filled with the most eerie cackling they had ever heard, chilling them to the bone.

"Come out!" Masro yelled. "Hiding will not save you when I get my hands on you."

"One by one they will fall…" a voice spoke. Kylo stiffened knowing the voice well. Masro assumed it was from fear and reached out for his hand. A strangled scream came from behind them, they turned seeing one of the knights missing.

"Did you see what happened?" Kylo asked.

"No master."

"Like rocks in a waterfall they will sink…" the voice trailed off.

"Do you hear that?" Jade asked.

"It sounds like…."

"WATER!" Masro and Kylo yelled at the same time. They pushed their force out pulling from their knights to create a shield as the water came thundering down the tunnel towards them. Masro and Kylo pushed forward against its current realizing they were now walking on a bridge the water was flowing off the sides. Another scream came from behind them, they knew another Knight was gone.

"Stop this at once! We will destroy you," Kylo yelled. To their surprise the water stopped when they looked the ground wasn't even wet.

"Was it an illusion?" Masro asked. "It felt so real."

"Whoever it is they are playing with us. We need to stick together."

"The earth will quake and rumble as you stumble…those who follow will die…"

A small rumbling let them know the words spoken were coming true.

"RUN!" Kylo yelled grabbing Masro's hand heading for the edge of the bridge. The tunnel around them was collapsing screams behind them let them know they were the only ones left. "Do you enjoy this kind of power?! Killing good men for sport!"

"A masters work is never done, a war is never won, a secret will break a bond…"

"Enough!" Kylo ordered.

"A masters work is never done? Snoke? It doesn't sound like Him though or feel like him," Masro spoke out loud to herself. Kylo's anger was beginning to fill the cave as the realization hit him who his torturer was. He knew he couldn't say anything because he could never explain it to Masro.

_ "_No, not Snoke. I know his power this isn't it."

"Why play this game with us? To test us?"

"Yes." Kylo knew his master had come to test his bond with Masro. He wanted to tell her but knew she held dark secrets of her own. All at once the heaviness of the cave lifted, a rush of familiar power hit them. "The kids."

They rushed forward seeing their children shielding trembling in fear. Masro cried as she pulled her children into her arms. They were covered in dirt and debris but not injured in anyway.

"I'm so sorry my loves."

Kylo looked around he had recognized the power and knew it well, his master Lord Sidious. His anger was still at the surface ready for attack, Kylo was hoping he would come back ready to destroy him for endangering his children. When it was clear he had gone, Kylo shut his lightsaber off turning to knell next to Masro. He pulled his children into his arms.

"Nothing is going to happen like this again. I won't let it," his words were full of determination even Masro felt safer. "For now, you three are coming home with us. You will not be staying at the temple."

Kylo held Anakin and Padmé's hands and Masro picked up Kylo they headed out of the tunnel stepping over their lost soldiers. Masro and Kylo force blasted through the rocks. It had been a day of great loss for them, but Kylo still counted it a win having his children back. Masro and Kylo were full of shock upon exiting. The knights they thought were loss were standing in front of them. No injuries or dust.

"How are you here?"

"Sir we have been waiting orders, but you and the mistress just rushed into the tunnels."

"You weren't with us?"

"No, you gave orders to stay put."

Masro looked at Kylo, fear spreading across her face.

"_Who has this kind of power?"_ She spoke in his mind.

"_I don't know my love, I really don't know,_" he lied.

"Well, return to duties. I am at a loss for words. My family and I will be leaving coruscant immediately." They loaded the command shuttle and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo had been thinking more and more about Lord Vader's Lightsaber. He hadn't mentioned it to Masro as he had never told her of his quest as a child just that he built a lightsaber. She was right they each indeed had their own secrets. Kylo marched to the temple on board the finalizer; where he knew there were his loyalist knights. He couldn't send Shim because she protected the children.

"Blas, Race I must speak with you."

"Yes Master.

"Right away Master."

They followed him to the innermost sanctum of the temple and knelt before him. Kylo stood in deep thought silent for a moment.

"My loyal knights, I have a mission for you. While we have retrieved Lord Vader's armor, we neglected to retrieve the most sacred object. His lightsaber. I must have that lightsaber; the only problem is I have no idea where it is. I'm charging you with finding it and retrieving it."

"We will not fail you Master," Race stood bowing followed by Blas as they headed out of the temple. Kylo just couldn't bring himself to tell Masro, he didn't understand why. He went back to his suite, Masro was there with the children. She looked at him knowing he was keeping something from her but didn't push it.

Time passed from the nightmare that had happened at the temple. Kylo felt confident that they had eradicated all traces of the evil. Though Masro no longer felt it's pull she was no longer comfortable there. Since releasing the drawings of Lūx they had been sent on many wild convos chases. Helix had sent out the drawings to many bounty hunters but even that had come back mostly to dead ends.

Kylo and Masro continued to build their empire, though they never referred to it as such, with nearly every known planet entering into some kind of treaty agreement with Kylo. They had hoped with continued support that Lūx would be returned to them sooner rather than later.

Helix came through the doors of the strategy room, both Kylo and Masro looked at him.

"What is it?" Kylo hissed at him.

"Master and Mistress, I have heard back from a bounty hunter about your daughter."

"We have gotten many false reports, I'm tired of being led in circles," Masro snapped. Helix's smile faltered. She picked up her cup of Caf hesitating at her lips, "Who is the bounty hunter?"

"Her name is Zorii Bliss," he answered. Masro broke the cup in her hand causing both Kylo and Helix to look at her.

"Maze, are you ok?"

"No. Is that crinker here? On my ship?" Masro stood angrily.

"Umm...yes. She's in the hanger." Masro marched out of the strategy room heading for the hanger followed by a curious Kylo and Helix. As she got closer Masro's anger grew, Kylo knew it dealt with a time before the Jedi academy.

Masro turned the corner seeing Zorii standing there in her uniform. Bliss' uniform was a magenta body suit with gold metal accents all over. Her helmet and boots were also gold. Masro knew it had been modified from the Mandalorian uniform she knew her best in. Zorii turned around reaching up to take her helmet off revealing a woman pushing forty, with messy brown hair braided up the sides of her head. Time hadn't been entirely kind to Zorri and neither had her career choice. There was a scar that ran the height of her right side of her head that Masro recognized as the one she had given her in her fight to leave Mandalor the first time. Masro sensed something different about her but couldn't quite grasp it.

The sight of this woman made Masro's blood boil, she released her force in anger causing her surroundings to quake. Realization hit Zorii's eyes, as to who she was looking at. Masro's force wrapped around this woman's throat easily lifting her from the ground. She was building her force up to destroy her as Zorii had tried to destroy Masro so many years ago.

"My Queen, we have yet to learn the information she has learned about Lūx," helix tried to bring Masro to her senses. Masro was using too much of herself to read Zorii's mind she gave Helix a look of hatred before releasing Zorii roughly dropping her to the ground.

"How dare you come here, Bliss! How dare you stand in my presence!" Masro marched up to her punching her in the stomach. "Now Tell Helix What you know, take your bounty and leave. I will give you a head start before I hunt you down and tear you apart with my bare hands."

Masro started walking away but stopped turning back. She held her hand out filling Zorii with the most excruciating pain she could without killing her. Zorii shrieked in pain. Masro turned and left, followed by Kylo. She was trying to hold her memories in from her past. Zorii had been there on Mandalor with her, she was the one that told Sabine about her abilities. Bliss caused so much pain for Masro before she left Mandalor that Masro shut her thoughts down. Masro had grown to trust Zorii during her time at the academy seeing her as an older sister, being she was eight years older than her. There was always something that wasn't quite right with the way she felt to Masro, she still felt that way.

"Maze, we are going to talk about this once and for all." He pushed them into their suite and locked the door so they wouldn't be bothered. "What was that?"

"You know before I went to the Jedi academy, I went to Mandalor. She was at the Mandalor academy with me and destroyed my life. I will speak no further on the subject; just know I will kill Zorii Bliss."

There was a ring at their door, both of them could tell the force signature was Helix. Kylo waved his hand force opening their door.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I have come with the information from….from the bounty hunter." Masro turned from them walking to the large windows in the room. She wanted solitude not more people around her, but knew the information was important so Masro stayed close.

"Out with-it Helix, and be gone," Kylo ordered.

"Bliss states that she did a run as a side job, on this job she met with a small team that mistress Lūx was a member of."

"Wait are you saying a child is a member of a smuggling gang?" Kylo asked.

"I'm only conveying what bounty hunter Bliss stated."

"Who was she traveling with?" Kylo asked. Masro turned around walking toward Kylo.

"No, the better question is have we sent a ship to trail Bliss? She will lead us to her."

"Yes, Mistress. A tracker was placed on her ship as well as on the bounty hunter herself."

"Good. I can bet she is heading home to celebrate her bounty reward."

"Where is home for this Bliss?" Kylo asked.

"Kijimi," Masro replied.

"The thieves' quarter?" Helix asked.

"You know of it?" Masro asked.

"Only through maps. I've not been there myself."

"We're going to need snow troopers on this one if she heads there. The planet is basically covered in ice all times of the year, not to mention mountain ranges everywhere."

"How do you know this?" Kylo asked.

"Because I do," Masro replied as the final answer. "Tell us when we have an answer as to where she is going."

A few days passed Masro was meditating at the temple, as her thoughts had been in chaos since seeing Bliss a few days earlier. She heard steps and opened her eyes hoping it was Kylo.

"Mistress," helix bowed in front of her, Masro always flinched at the sight of him.

"What is it?"

"We have word Bliss did indeed do as you said she would. She returned to her native planet, Kijimi."

"That's good news for us. Why do I feel like you're leaving things out?"

"The reports show there is an insurgent gathering."

"It's the thieves quarter, there's going to be gathering."

"No, these are known rebels."

"Rebels?" Kylo walked into the temple sanctum behind helix. "We destroyed them; how could it be rebels?"

"Because they are like lava fleas, hard to destroy," Masro replied turning away in anger.

"What Rebels?" Kylo asked.

"The list I was given includes several. Including: Lando Calrissian, Poe Dameron, Jannah Calrissian, and…" he stopped seeing the last name on the list, Masro turned back.

"What's the last name on the list?" Kylo ordered.

"It has to be some kind of mistake, but it say Rey Dameron."

"No! She's dead, I killed her myself!" Masro looked at Kylo more than upset.

"Who would make a mistake like that? They need to be sent to training," Kylo was angry.

"Well, there's holographs, let me pull it up," Helix flipped through the images quickly landing on the one they dreaded most. It was indeed Rey, Masro's kidnapper and most hated enemy.

"No, no, no, no," Masro shook her head walking backwards.

"Leave us," Kylo ordered helix.

"How could this be? Kylo you saw me kill her! I destroyed her there was no surviving that," Masro said exasperated. Kylo pulled her into his arms, not quite knowing how to comfort her. He hadn't wanted to tell her his connection to Rey still called to him and now he knew why. "Who did I kill?"

"I don't know. I truly don't know."

"So, we never won. We didn't defeat the rebels; our victory was part of their plan. We have to put an end to this once and for all."

"We will, my love, please calm yourself. We will destroy all the rebel insurgents even if I have to kill them one by one myself."

"I want to kill her. No matter how many times I have to until she is finally destroyed and gone from our lives."

"You will my love. You will, but please don't do anything foolish."

"I never do anything foolish."

"Really? The fight to get the twins you dropped your shields exposing us to attack Leia."

"I took her abilities as Luke took mine, and ultimately won the battle because of it."

"Fair enough."

They returned to their suite to retire for the night, Masro tossed and turned nearly falling asleep when she heard Kylo get a comm. He began to hustle about dressing; she sat up half asleep not understanding what was happening.

"Kylo where are you going in such a hurry?" Masro asked seeing Kylo's excitement.

"To our temple," he quickly dressed.

"Why? What's happening?"

"Come with me it's easier to show you," Kylo grabbed Masro's hand practically dragging her in his excitement.

"Ky, please, I need to dress," Masro pulled her hand back going to their closet to change.

"I'm sorry my light and stars. I'm just excited."

"This better be as exciting as you're making it."

They reached the temple, Kylo held his hand up unlocking the temple for entrance. Masro followed Kylo in seeing Rygloth at the door. He bowed to them silently. Kylo waved his hand hurting inside. Masro looked down from the balcony seeing for the first time what Kylo was so excited about. He had commissioned a new army combining force wielders and troopers. The perfect combination for a trooper. The suits they wore were the same shade of crimson as a red blade. Kylo turned seeing Masro see the troopers; he had excitement on his face.

"These my love, are our Sith Troopers," he explained.

"What a glorious idea, but they are knights still?"

"Of course, the lower rank knights will perform as troopers moving up the rankings to change to our personal guard. We will be bringing a combination of Sith troopers, stormtroopers and snowtroopers with us to Kijimi."

"Thank you, my love," Masro pulled Kylo in for a kiss.

"I always want you protected; you will have two Sith troopers accompanying you on every mission from here on out. If they should fail in anyway, I will destroy them. You're too important to me."

"As you are to me. Will you have more guard as well?"

"I will add Sith troopers to my personal guard. Come let us get ready for battle. We will destroy those insurgents especially Rey for taking you from me."

They walked in silence back to their suite, knowing their men were loading up onto transports. Masro was in deep thought of the past but going back and forth between bliss and Rey. Kylo garbed Masro's hand breaking her concentration.

"Your thoughts are screaming," he said.

"I'm sorry. I try to control them but bliss and Rey. It's too much for me. Who do I kill first?"

Kylo laughed at her in a loving way, "we will kill them both together. Anyone that causes you harm in anyway will be destroyed."

"Will you kill Hux and Helix then?" She asked but saw him hesitate on an answer and knew he wouldn't.

"I need to, I know that I do."

"As a leader I know that they are too valuable to your cause. I understand, though a part of me wants them dead and out of my life."

"I'm sorry."

"Our people come first," she pushed her hand against the security pad to let them into their suite. They dressed in silence Masro added some armor to her suit, finishing it off with a black cape as did Kylo. She placed her hip holster on that leaned to one side and clicked her lightsaber on. Then added smaller weapons hidden throughout her suit. Kylo preferred just his lightsaber and the force, even after all these years, his saw blasters as primitive.

"You ready?" Kylo looked at Masro and still saw the most beautiful being in the galaxy.

"Yes, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, he walked over to her pulling her into his arms.

"Because you're beautiful. I feel bad for other living beings because your beauty outshine them."

"Your words elevate me far beyond my simple looks. Any beauty that you see is because of love. I am the one that gets to look upon true beauty every day I behold you."

"We could argue about this all day, but I see how others look upon you and know I am not the only one to see you that way," he leaned down slowly bringing his lips to Masro's. The kiss started soft growing quickly passionate. They pulled apart reluctantly.

"Let us go, Kylo, before we're chained to the bed for days making love."

"Perhaps when we return home. You have given me some fun ideas," he grabbed her hand and they left. Kylo had the fleet stay out of scanning range, knowing the rebels would be watching for them. Instead of their command shuttle, Kylo and Masro loaded onto a trooper transport trying to hide their intent and force signatures of the Sith troopers. Masro knelt in the middle of the transport while everyone held on to the railings above them, Kylo stood by her making sure she was safe as she pushed her shield out to encompass the transport.

"Give the go ahead," Kylo ordered and they took off towards Kijimi. The snow flew sideways as they entered the atmosphere making the city far below nearly visible. Because of the constant snowfall and darkness of the planet the mountains were covered in a snowfall that looked dark blue. As they closed in on the city the lights shown through the blizzard.

They landed near the edge of the city along with several other their transports. Masro opened her eyes feeling the force signature of her most hated enemy. It was enough to unbalance her shielding and she dropped her shields in anger.

"She's near," Masro spoke.

"I feel it to. Now they know we are here, let us get this battle won so we may return to our earlier conversation," he held his hand out to Masro, helping her to her feet. They disembarked their ship hearing chaos in the distance as the rebels warned every one of their arrival. Both Kylo and Masro pulled their lightsabers lighting them marching forward, followed by the Sith troopers who had both lightsabers and blasters. The troopers ran off ahead of them making a clear path for their leaders. Soon enough a stampede of rebels and towns people came at them; firing and trying to destroy all in their path.

Kylo fought ahead taking several soldiers out. Masro stopped feeling her force signature call to her, she turned heading off on her own. Knowing that in the chaos Kylo or the troopers wouldn't know where she went, but that thought wasn't on her mind. Masro needed to see Rey and destroy her. She ran through the snow filled forest, the tree branches narrowly missing her as she ran using the force. She stopped knowing they wouldn't be on their own as she felt the fellow life forces.

"So, it's true," Masro laid eyes on the one being in the galaxy she hated more than any other.

"Yes, I live this day. To fight an honorable fight for the free people of the galaxy," Rey said, Masro laughed.

"Honorable? The people are free and safe. You rebels are causing chaos and unnecessary deaths," Masro yelled at her. Masro looked beyond Rey and a life signature came near that Masro knew well, Zorii Bliss. "Bliss, I see you are breaking the number one rule of bounty hunting. Never choose a side."

"You see I did choose a side, long ago," Zorii held her hand up and Masro felt it as Zorii's force closed around it.

"How?" Masro choked out as Zorii lifted her from the ground.

"A long story. I'll be glad to tell you when you're confined to our brig," Zorii pulled Masro life force knocking her out.

Kylo turned feeling the disturbance in the force, he looked for Masro in panic, "Masro! Maze!" He was met with silence knowing something happened. Kylo ran through the trees surrounded by troopers towards Masro, his lightsaber lit. A blizzard was blowing in clouding their vision. The crimson son was coming up bleeding the world around him. Flames lit the ground as the forest burned from the (look up fire troopers). An insurgent ran at him; Kylo easily lifted the insurgent impaling him with his crossbar throwing him to the ground.

Masro came to, her head hurt, and she knew she was drugged and felt the cuffs as she moved realizing it was force cuffs and she was chained to the wall. She laughed remembering Kylo telling her not to do anything foolish.

"Bliss!" Masro shouted, knowing she would have to deal with two force wielders now. "Bliss, you better come here now!"

"Or what? You going to blow me up?" she laughed kicking Masro in the stomach. Masro coughed and spit blood at Zorii, then tried to move from a second kick unsuccessfully.

"Take the cuff off, fight a fair fight with me; we'll see who's stronger," Masro spit out. Zorii knelt down in front of Masro, grabbing her chin.

"I'm not a fool, I know who would win. If I gave myself to the darkside like you I'd win too."

"Darkside? It's you and that crink that's fallen to the darkside. You think of only yourselves and not of the greater good. Do you feed the starving? Give jobs to the people, create homes for the needy? Well I do, as does my husband and our people."

"Go ahead and think that. I still see hungry people, homeless people dying in the streets. If the planet doesn't benefit the first order you leave it to die."

"We can only help those who want it and ask for it. You can't force it on people." They looked at each other for a moment, then Zorii stood to leave. "Wait, you said you would tell me how you came to be trained to use the force without me sensing you. So talk."

Kylo tore apart every living thing in front of him in his search for Masro. The soldiers burned the surroundings so that no living thing could survive. He sent his force out searching for any force signature but finding none but those he brought as Sith troopers. Kylo screamed in frustration as he continued forward.

"Find the Queen at all cost! Leave no one alive! Destroy this planet!" He ordered.

Masro moved to lean against the wall, the spice they had given her was wearing off. Zorii pulled up a stool siting just out of reach of Masro. She looked at Masro angrily as she recalled her thoughts.

"Are you just going to look at me with hatred or are you going to tell your story?" Masro asked.

"I didn't know I was able to wield the force when I met you," Zorii started. "When you told me what you could do, I was in shock. I grew up hearing stories of the Jedi and the Sith and didn't realize they were truly real until I saw you move that blaster across the room. I admit I made a mistake in telling Wren about your abilities, I didn't think she would have you hunted down like that."

"I told you not to tell anyone, why would you tell her? We would be friends this day if you didn't ruin my life like that."

"I don't know. I thought I could confide in her…but I think it was because I was terrified of her. Terrified if she found out I knew and didn't say what type of punishment I would endure."

"I see. I didn't understand that then or I would have never of told you. Then you would never of have that burden," Masro still hated the woman that sat across from her with every fiber of her being but realized she may have misjudged her. "Continue Your Story."

"When we hunted you down, I had every intention of helping you escape knowing full well what Wren was doing was monstrous. I was going to leave the academy with you, but then I saw it as…I'm not sure what to call it but this black hole opened up and swallowed you. I ran after you and jumped in before it closed."

"You jumped into a time vortex? That's when I was sent back to…just after the empire started."

"I was sent to the same time I suspect; except I was taken to the emperor himself. He was less than thrilled that I was there and not you. I was tortured, burned with force lightning and pikes until one day my body couldn't take it anymore. This power grew inside me exploding out destroying everything in the brig around me.

"That was when the emperor showed me how to use my abilities. He never asked me to do anything evil or to hurt anyone. It was surprising in that regard because I just thought of him as evil. What surprised me the most was that he wanted me to hunt you down. I finally did, but it took me years. I found you on gorse with some guy. Another surprise, especially since you spoke about your Ben so highly. I contacted the emperor, he rewarded me by opening a gate for my return.

"Before I went, he gave me one last mission and sent me to another time. I was to take a young girl from unknown space to an unknown planet named Jakku, where he had a base hidden in case he should ever need to return. I thought he was crazy, but I wanted to go home. I did as he asked and was returned to the moment, I originally left not looking a day older. In my sack I found it filled with credits beyond anything I could dream of. So I left. I became a bounty hunter and studied my new abilities."

"You just left me? You could have saved me when I returned. Instead I was held prisoner for nearly a year! And suffered a terrible loss. You followed the emperor and I'm the darkside user?"

"How was I supposed to know you were coming back? I assumed he was going to kill you."

"No, he would never kill me."

"Why? because of your power?"

"No, he's my grandfather."

Zorii stood up knocking the stool over, she had never known this about Masro. She left her cell without another word. Masro was hoping to trick her into unlocking her chains so she could escape. She really regretted acting foolish.

Kylo knelt on the ground pushing his force into the planet as he had done so long ago now on Naboo. He used the life force of the planet to amplify his abilities in search for Masro. He sat with his eyes closed in a meditation stance.

"Supreme Leader," Hux spoke reluctantly, Kylo ignored him so Hux continued, "I have reports that many of the rebels escaped on the millennium falcon, including your daughter Lūx."

Kylo still did not move but his anger radiated from him engulfing Hux, he couldn't move to escape. Hux fell to his knees choking; his face turning as red as his hair. Then all at once everything stopped, Hux struggled to catch his breath as he watched Kylo stand.

"I felt the Queen's life force, nearly a whisper deep within the planet," Kylo spoke to those around him. "Hux send ships after the falcon, capture it only as my daughter is on the ship. The rest of you with me."

His connection to Masro created an almost rope that connected them, though he knew she was cut off from wielding her force because her force signature was gone. Kylo and the soldiers moved like death taking out anything in their way.

Zorri returned to Masro's cell accompanied by Rey and Poe. The three of them looked at Masro as if they knew a great secret. Masro looked out at them thinking of how she would destroy each and every one of them.

"How's your daughter, Leia, Rey?" Masro asked laughing at Rey's change of expression. "Shocked I know her name? Don't be. I know a lot of things."

"Not everything though," Rey said cryptically.

"Tell me what I don't know then," Masro ordered but was ignored as she knew she would be.

"We're going to have to move her. I felt a force signature searching for her," Rey said to the others. "I already sent the falcon out, so we have to use your ship Bliss."

Zorii nodded heading out. Rey opened the cell standing next to Poe looking at Masro.

"Before you kill me, can I record a message for my children?" Masro asked sincerely, it surprised both of her captors.

"We're not going to kill you," Rey said.

"When you decide to then, if it's possible I'd like to at least tell them I love them one last time."

"We're not like the first order, we don't destroy lives. We save them," Poe said.

"Really? Because this sure feels like I'm in prison, locked from my abilities and hidden from my family all over again. Oh that's right the order doesn't kidnap pregnant women and make them suffer for five years before taking their children!" Masro spat at Poe.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, Masro looked at Rey.

"You didn't tell him? How like you to leave it out, especially since you named your daughter after the mother in law from hell."

"What is she talking about, Rey?"

"It doesn't matter. She should let the past die."

The words stung Masro deeply as she knew they were words Kylo had used while with her. "I would show you Dameron, but I'm a bit detained. Just know your wife and former fearless leader are as dark as you consider me."

Rey backhanded Masro, surprising Poe. Masro laughed as she knew the words hit home. Rey reached up to do it again, but Poe grabbed her wrist.

"We're not them," he looked at her angrily. "Now go, I'll get her and take her to Bliss' ship."

Rey left, storming out of the cell. Poe came forward unlocking Masro's wall chain but leaving her shackles around her wrist and ankles.

"I'm not going to be able to walk quickly with the shackles," Masro said to him, he ignored her. "Oh we're playing that game, are we?"

He pulled her along, she was determined to get a rise out of him.

"You never told your wife about what you did to me did you?" She asked, his head jerked towards her; eyes filled with anger and fear.

"I didn't do it on my own, you enjoyed it. I know you didn't tell your husband because when he captured me, he said nothing."

"You're right, but he would understand. Your wife would never understand or forgive you."

"It was one night, years ago, and it wasn't even that good."

"That's not what you said then. What was it again? Oh yeah, it was the best sex you've ever had. You said you liked them young and innocent looking when they rode your-"

He turned grabbing her throat pushing her into the wall, cutting Masro off. "Stop it, stop talking about it."

"Why? Do you still dream about it? Do you fantasize about me when you make love to your wife?"

He pulled a blaster out placing the blaster against her temple, Masro wanted him this close to attempt grabbing the keys. She played along trying to prolong it to successfully retrieve the keys.

"Do it, or we could relive the past," she whispered attempting a step towards him. He watched her the same way he had when they spent the night together so long ago. She was inches from him reaching down with her hands sliding her hands over his manhood. It pushed Masro's memories to the forefront of her mind, flashing the past to her.

Masro ran up alongside Zorii, they had just finished training for the day and were heading to their quarters. She had been at the Mandalor academy just a few months and everything was still friendly between the two of them.

"Hey, Masro, I'm heading to my home planet for the weekend. I've been called home for my sister's wedding; and I want you to come with me."

"Me? Really? I've never been anywhere before so that's pretty exciting."

"Good, we leave in the morning."

The memory faded to Masro and Zorii landing on Kijimi, Masro had never seen snow before and looked at it in awe. She also realized her clothes were not going to work for the weather as she shivered.

"I guess I should have warned you, don't worry I've got plenty of clothes you can wear at home."

The memory jumped to after Zorii's sister's wedding, they were walking into a great Hall.

"That was an interesting ceremony, I've actually never been to a wedding before. Though I was engaged twice," Masro revealed.

"Twice?" Zorii was surprised.

"Yeah, once to the man of my dreams who I know I will meet again in the future and once as an arranged marriage. I broke off the arranged marriage."

"What happened to the man of your dreams?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know he's out there."

"Well there's going to be plenty of men to fill your dreams at the wedding party. Though I'm going to have to warn you against a few."

"I don't need any but thank you."

"We'll see after a few drinks are in you."

"I actually don't drink; bad memories," Masro partially lied, they arrived at the party; removing their coats upon entering. Masro felt awkward in her revealing gown that Zorii had loaned her. The gown was raven black that hugged her in a mermaid style to the waist. The top consisted of two sheer pieces that ties around her neck that had white precious minerals covering what was needed with a split down the middle. That's when she saw him for the first time, Poe Dameron. He walked into the party dressed to kill with his looks. His hair was slicked back, and his shirt was partially unbuttoned under his coat.

"I see where your eyes are focused," Zorii commented. "That's one of the ones you need to stay away from. Trust me."

"Yeah," Masro half listened watching him move towards them.

"Well if it isn't Zorii bliss? Long time no see, since you went away to that academy. Who do we have here?" He focused everything on Masro, she wasn't used to having that kind of attention from a man.

"This is my friend, Masro Skpar, and I don't want to see her hurt so why don't you take your smoldering looks and focus them somewhere else."

"Why don't you let her speak for herself? What do you say Masro Skpar, would you care to dance with me?"

Zorii gave Masro a disapproving look, but Masro ignored it. "Sure," she said holding her hand out. He helped her to the dance floor, charming the heck out of her. They danced and chatted several dances.

"I love how your eyes make you look so innocent, why don't we slip away? No one will even notice."

"I don't know. I don't think I should, Zorii said I should stay away from you as it is."

"She did, did she? Did she tell you why?"

"No."

"She and I used to date, it ended when she went to the academy."

"I feel like you're leaving stuff out."

"I probably am but what does it matter? You're not her. Why don't you come take a ride with me? I'm a pilot," he quickly added to make Masro feel at ease.

"Are we just going for a flight or are you using that as a euphemism?"

"Your choice," his lips grazed Masro's as he wrapped his arms around her. Their breathing sped up.

"Let's go," Masro gave in. They rushed out of there without anyone noticing, he wasn't kidding her that he was a pilot taking her to his ship a small sized beat up freighter. They took off, he enjoyed watching Masro's face light up as they flew. Poe stopped the ship just out of the atmosphere, turning towards Masro. He put a hand on her cheek turning her towards him.

"You're so beautiful," he leaned in for a kiss; Masro backed up. She felt dizzy and disoriented.

"I'm sorry. I'm suddenly not feeling well," Masro grabbed her head as her headache grew. Poe grabbed her wrists with one of his hands pulling Masro's chin towards him.

"No, I won't except an excuse like that. You're going to give me what I want and participate, or I'll leave your lifeless body in the snow to freeze and they'll never find you."

Masro looked at him in fear but nodded slowly. He leaned in kissing her; Masro pushed back against his lips. She didn't want to die, but she also knew she couldn't reveal her abilities. Masro pulled her hands back from Poe going to untie the neck on her dress before standing. The dress slipped down her body; exciting Poe. Masro slipped over straddling his lap, continuing to kiss him as he ran his hands over her body. She felt his hardness push against his pants, knowing what he was going to do she shook with fear.

"I love it when a young innocent girl rides my hardness."

"I'm not innocent," Masro pushed against him trying to make a run for it, not knowing what she was going to do once she got away. He angrily reached out grabbing her by the hair; jumping out of the chair to tackle her to the floor. She cried out in pain as her head hit the floor; knocking her a bit silly. Her focus had been off most of the night, he laughed at her.

"No, you're not. I drugged your drink and here you are fighting me. You must use spice regularly or you would be completely passed out now," he reached down with one hand holding his body against the struggling Masro letting his hardness free.

"Please don't do this. I don't want to do this," she begged tears falling from her eyes, he laughed again.

"Oh I like it when they beg. Beg some more," he roughly moved her leg pushing himself into her. "Oh you feel amazing, see I knew you wanted it. Look how easy I slid inside you; it was just waiting for me dripping wet."

She released involuntary moans as he thrusted in and out of her, Poe kissed her neck while holding her wrist down. Masro knew she would have bruises from him.

"Oh you're too tight. You're going to make me finish," he grunted as he shot his seed inside her. Poe released Masro sitting up, she scuttled to a corner pulling her knees up to her chin wrapping her arms around them. "Give me a bit, then we'll go again."

Masro silently cried in the corner, she considered erasing his memory as Kylo had showed her but didn't know how to explain it and feared doing it completely wrong. With her thoughts time passed and Poe came for her again; she fought against him getting in a few good punches before he pushed her against the wall. He held her hands above her head while holding Masro up with his other hands easily pushing himself into her again.

By the fifth time he took her, Masro just went along with the motion, no longer fighting him. It was far less painful for her if she just went along with what he wanted. He had even made her climax a few times, making Masro hate her body's betrayal.

"I wish I could keep you, Masro. You were truly fun. That's some of the best sex I've ever had. We need to get back people will know we're missing now." The ship landed, Masro looked at him with haunted eyes as he allowed her to dress and ran off the ship. She heard his laughter behind her; it rang in her ears for years. Masro ran right into Zorii who had disapproving eyes.

"Where did you get off to?"

"Nowhere. I- I just got lost. I'm sorry if I ruined your time."

"Are you ok?" Zorii moved Masro's cloak seeing the bruises on her wrist forming; pushing the cloak completely back to see more. Zorii looked around in anger Masro pulled from her.

"Yeah, I fell. I'd like to just return to the academy. I'll go alone if you still have things you need to finish up here."

"Masro, don't protect him. He did this didn't he? That nerf herder, crink, daft …"

"No, like I said I'm leaving."

The memory was an instant flash in Masro's mind but filled her with the motivation she needed. Masro slowly moved the keys as she leaned into him grazing her lips across his. His breathing sped up with the forbidden feelings of everything. She lightly licked along his lips moving towards his neck, while unlocking her force cuff on her wrist; silently dropping it. Masro slid her hands up his body keeping them together, so he thought she was still locked up. He realized too late she was free when she put both hands on his head pushing the memories of everything Rey had done and Leia. She used the force unbuckling her ankle shackles, pushing Poe into the nearest wall knocking him out.

"I hate you, Poe Dameron," she kicked him a few times in the ribs and ran for the nearest exit pushing her force out to find Kylo. Masro didn't care who knew she escaped.

Kylo was hit like a storm when Masro's ability met him, he instantly knew through their connection how far she was. His anger filled him releasing himself he filled with the force allowing darkness to take over.

Masro used the force to call her lightsaber, easily blowing up rebels as she waited for it to come. She fully released herself and allowed her force to consume her, Masro knew better than to try and go after Rey again without backup.

Kylo pulled the life forces and essence of several rebels guarding hidden tunnels in a mountain. The troopers blasted and took over as Kylo moved forward flanked by Sith troopers. He was met by close to a dozen rebels inside; Kylo and the Sith troopers held their hands up blasting those in front of them back to make way for them through the cave. Kylo could feel Masro very close and just needed to see her.

Masro felt it as Kylo's force washed over her, she knew he was inside the cave and she just needed to get to him. She ran what she thought was forward looking for a way to him. In her anger to escape she didn't lock Poe up, but didn't realize her mistake until he shot at her. She felt the shot cut through space as it ripped apart the force that surrounded it turning in time to freeze it.

"Why can't you just leave me be?" Masro's voice echoed through the cave. "Haven't you done enough damage to me?"

"She put me up to it," he confessed, Masro stepped back at what he was implying.

"No, she was my friend then. Zorii would never have you do something like that to me."

"Friend," he laughed, "she knew you lied about having the force and wanted to catch you in the act. Bliss even drugged your drink for me. I was supposed to kill you though, I decided since you didn't use the force that you must not have it and didn't kill you."

"She was surprised seeing me upon my return," Masro recounted. "You and her deserve each other, you're both monsters."

Masro held her hand up to destroy Poe but was shot with a blaster from the side. He had distracted her as Bliss made her way back in. Masro aimed her force towards Zorii, pushing her back as she regained composure. She grabbed her waist as she tried to escape, Poe came after her.

"Kylo!" Masro screamed.

He looked up from a rebel he had impelled running towards the sound.

"I'm coming Masro!"

She lit her lightsaber using it to deflect the rapid blaster fire Poe was inflicting on Her. Masro tripped and fell, realizing too late she landed in front of Rey as she lit her lightsaber behind her. Masro turned tearing the wound in her waist more catching the strike Rey brought down on Masro with her lightsaber. Rey quickly moved to strike several more time; Masro was losing her struggle with passing out from blood loss.

"Nooooo," Kylo yelled pushing Rey over Masro into Poe. Masro looked at him, crying and passed out. He knelt by Masro checking her pulse, worried for the worse, "Take Masro for medical help, Helix. Anything other than that and you lose another limb."

"Master, I need to be by your side to make up for my past."

"Then do this for her. I need to go they're getting away," Kylo ran off with all but two knights. Helix and a new Sith trooper, Danerth, a native of coruscant. Helix looked at Masro worried about getting back to the transport with enemy fire.

"Give me your chest armor," helix ordered, Danerth turned towards helix.

"What?"

"Give me your armor! I'm going to place it on her to keep her safe."

"What about me sir?"

"What about you? Our jobs are to give up our lives so that our master's should live on," helix stood force choking Danerth. He nodded and helix released him.

Kylo exited the cave seeing a ship speed off into the atmosphere, he felt his connection to Rey tug and knew she was on the ship. A part of him wanted to try and pull the ship to the surface but the rest of him needed to get to Masro. He turned his cape billowing as he retreated to Masro.

He stood over Masro's body feeling her mind still in chaos even though she was sedated. Kylo placed his hand on her forehead pulling her thoughts. That was when he saw her memory of Poe and what he said to her before he saved her. Masro's eyes snapped opened, surprising him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, knowing exactly what he saw.

"Why did he say that Masro?"

"Because long ago when I was what I thought was friends with Bliss, she paid him to rape and kill me. Now I want to speak on the subject no more unless I'm being told he is dead."

Kylo nodded knowing he would kill him, destroying the life systems next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Masro walked to stand next to Kylo, looking out into space from the throne room. Kylo had the room modified to add more windows into space to please Masro. They didn't spend much time in here but Kylo enjoyed the silence the room brought when there were no visitors. He reached his hand out to take Masro's.

"What's on your mind, my love? Your thoughts are in chaos," Kylo broke the silence.

"Our family is still not complete. We have been searching for her for a year now."

"I hate to disappoint you, as I have. We are trying everything to find information."

"I know, my sky. I had an idea of someone to try and contact. I don't know if he's still alive but there was this space pirate that I once knew," Masro started.

"Do I want to know?"

"His name is Hondo Ohnaka—" she continued but Kylo interrupted her.

"No, not him. He's too much of a scoundrel. Did you know he once held my grandfather captive?!"

"Hondo? He couldn't hurt a puffer pig. Are you sure it wasn't part of their plan to be captured?" He gave her a look.

"Why do you want to contact him?"

"He knows a lot of people throughout the galaxy, maybe he can push us in a direction to look for Lūx. We are desperate at this point."

"Fine," Kylo growled. "I don't have to like it, but I understand it. Take someone with you."

"You're not going?"

"I'll ruin it if I go. I'll kill him for what he did to my grandfather."

"Then you're right. Where's my ship? I haven't seen it in months."

"I'll have Driad send it over, I had it moved back to storage. Why aren't you taking the command shuttle?"

"It's a power play with Hondo."

"If you show too much, he won't do business with you?"

"No, his price will be just much higher." Masro left to ready herself for her mission. Her intel reported Hondo was last sighted on the planet Batuu, on the other side of the galaxy from their current location. It wasn't a planet that was currently part of the treaty as they played the neutral card. She went into her closet and pulled out a bag that had some armor in it from her time on Mandalor. Masro held it in her hands thinking back to when she first forged it.

Masro was back on Mandalor, she was walking with her Mentor, Sabine Wren. Masro had been at the academy nearly six months but was doing well and quickly advancing through the levels of studies.

"You need to figure out a design for your armor, I will be teaching you the ancient forging techniques in two rotations," Sabine spoke.

"Can I use a design from someone that I'm inspired by?"

"Of course, I'll even teach you how to paint it like mine."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Sabine."

The vision changed; she was in the student quarters at the academy. Pacing up and down the halls, worried about failing at forging. Masro felt a presence and turned towards it. A young man in his early twenties came down the hall. His green hair and hue to his skin gave him away as Jacen Syndulla. Masro tried to hide her force around him but he caught her meditating on a hike where she released her force. He revealed his abilities to her, surprising Masro. It helped them bond to have a shared secret. Jacen kept it a secret because he knew how his aunt Sabine hated force wielders now.

"What brings you here Jacen?"

"My aunt told me you would be forging your armor. Have you come up with any designs for placement?"

"That's what I've been working on. I don't want to disappoint Sabine by not using the wren design, but my heart tells me it's not the design for my armor."

"You must follow what your instinct tells you. That's what I was always taught."

"Even if it makes Sabine hate me?"

"She won't hate you. She's never hated you. You always over think things." Jacen moved in towards Masro, he had been hinting for a while he wanted more from her. Masro held her hand against his armor, looking at him. She released her force but his did not meet hers like the love of her life's did. Masro just didn't feel that way about him.

"Jacen…"she started letting it trail off looking for words. "I have a destiny that I have to fulfill with someone else. It isn't fair to you if I go down a path with you to walk away." He recoiled, angry with the rejection. "Please, Jacen I need you to help guide me on the right path here. Don't shut me out, we are just not meant to be."

"We could be. We could be such a powerful couple on Mandalor and through the galaxy."

"No, it will never be. I don't feel that way towards you, but I do consider you a friend." She put her hand on his shoulder. He recoiled from Masro; she felt his anger build. Instead of words he shot his force out destroying much of the items that surrounded them before turning and leaving. It was the last time she had spoken to Jacen during her time at the academy.

The vision changed; she was standing next to Sabine. They had melted down the armor of Sabine's ancestors for Masro to reshape. Sabine had a look on her face that Masro couldn't quite understand, it seemed to be a mixture of happiness and hatred. Masro looked to Sabine for guidance as the molten metal bubbled before them. For a split moment Masro picked up dark thoughts in Sabine's head of her pushing Masro into the smelter. Her breathing sped up, as she filled with fear.

"Have you decided on the design of your armor?" Sabine asked. "The design is as important as the metal it's made out of."

"I want something that is flexible yet gives proper protection all over."

"Ahh a classic look of Mandalor."

Together they forged the full front breastplate, then a codpiece making it look seamless when she wears it. The rest of the body armor including the knee pads and leg guards came next. While Masro forged a shoulder pauldron, Sabine left the ceremony room. Masro was still quite nervous due to what she had seem in Sabine's mind. Not to long later Sabine returned with a few items.

"Masro Skpar, I present to you your body suit that your armor will attach to. Here are two vambraces of which I will have to go over the weapons later. Something I know you have been looking forward to, your jet pack. Your boots take good care of them you only get the one pair. Last but not least, your helmet. This was my first helmet; it means a lot to me. Here there is a macro binocular view plate that I modified with a halo-imager."

Masro pulled out of the memory, she had forgotten how uneasy Sabine had made her feel even early on. How had she not seen Sabine's hatred for her? Masro finished dressing looking at herself in the mirror. She had painted everything into grey, black and red after she had finished. Though the colors have their meaning on Mandalor, Masro chose the colors because of her visions of Kylo as a young child. Those colors always surrounded him. She brought the helmet but held it under her arm.

She headed to the flight hanger; her crew definitely looked at her strangely. By the time Masro arrived in the hanger, the Ghost had been parked all fueled and ready for her. Though Kylo ordered her to take some one, she decided to go solo. Masro didn't want to have to explain how she knew him.

Masro boarded the ship and took off, heading to the nearest hyperspace lane. Masro was thinking about Batuu. It was also known as Galaxy's edge, at least that's what they called it when she was a smuggler. Masro put the thoughts about her being a smuggler deep in her mind locking them away. She had to remind herself there was no place for this past, it needed to die as Lord Vader philosophized. Masro pressed a few buttons and headed into hyperspace, using the first order mapping system of the unknown region.

She came into land at a port in black spire on Batuu, she knew it was called Bakker Spire. Masro knew her ship would have a bounty on it for sightings and waited. Hondo would come to her. Not to long after there was a knock on the hull. Masro lowered the ramp and headed off the ship.

"By all the stars in the universe, this old man is seeing an angel. Masro Jarrus? You're supposed to be dead. You're not a day older than the last time I saw you…when was it? Oh, nearly forty years ago."

"Hello Hondo. It's just Masro now. Still as handsome as always, I see."

"Aww you flatter you flatter. Whatever you need you will have it. Not every day one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy comes back from the dead."

"Now you flatter but it's Good to hear that. I need information on a girl."

"There are lots of girls in the galaxy, you have to be more specific."

"Come on board with me, I'll give you more details," she turned to head back on ghost.

"How did you come by the ghost? Syndulla said some heathen stole it," Hondo followed Masro, looking a bit unsure but not showing his uneasiness.

"I resent that remark. I have never been a heathen. Smuggler, pirate and bounty hunter but never a heathen," she stopped and turned towards him a bit hurt at the remark. She had liked Hera, but now she was glad she took her ship if she thought that way about her.

"Still one of the best pirates in the galaxy I see, besides myself."

"Well I was taught by the best." Though she was vague enough to compliment him and not tell him she meant someone else entirely. They arrived at the ship's information center. Masro clicked some buttons on the consul bringing up some holoimages. They were mostly last sightings of Lūx, with reports mixed in. "This is Lūx. She is my daughter, long story I don't have time to go into it. I need to know where she is in this galaxy. If anyone can help, it's you. I know you said you would help but what's your price?"

Hondo looked at Masro, his face changed from his normally jolly face to something Masro couldn't decipher. That is until he stepped closer to her, she stepped back.

"I mean credits, Hondo. My body is off limits as it always has been."

"Well if you give me what I want, you'll never have to worry about credits here again. You can have anything forever."

"Hondo, I'm not an object. I have no shortage of credits, that's all you'll get."

"Fine. Fine. You don't know what you're missing."

"I'm sure it's amazing, but I'm married. Do you have any intel?"

"Being that Jarrus is long dead you married someone else?" He ignored her question.

"Yes. Intel?" She pushed.

"I have seen this Lūx come through here a few times, but she doesn't look like those holographs anymore. I saw her as that, but she is a woman now."

"What do you mean?"

"She got chatty the last time she came through before going back to my place." He hinted more than Masro wanted to hear. The ship shook with her anger, Hondo's eyes flashed fear before going blank. "I learn new things every day. You're a force wielder. That could bring me a bunch of credits from the first order."

"Trust me, you want to stay away from them. Know that I have more abilities than you've ever seen a force wielder have before. If you know what's good for you, you'll finish your information and I'll be on my way."

"Alright, alright. She said she spent time in a…What did she call it?" He tapped a finger on his chin.

"A force time manipulated chamber?"

"Yeah, yeah what you said. She now resembles you as you stand here today except with raven black hair. Hmmm…that's why I'm so attracted to her."

"Focus, Hondo and don't talk that way about my daughter. Did she say where she has been living? Where she's going?"

"Oh yes, she's been traveling with former rebels turned smugglers, but I believe they are still conducting rebel business if you know what I mean?" Masro's eyes went wide like saucers. They destroyed the rebels only a year before, but to hear factions were already starting bothered her. She would have to report to Kylo this disturbing news. "She was heading towards the unknown region."

"Did she say where?"

"It's unknown, how should I know?"

"Hondo, if you like living you will find me an answer."

"You don't kill. I know you Masro; you have honor."

"No, you really don't," She was so serious Hondo looked away. He gulped loud enough for Masro to hear. Then just as suddenly he lit up with life again.

"I don't have an answer, but I can get one. A few people from her party are still here."

"Wait, was she just here? Why didn't you start with that? Maybe I can track her. I need fuel for my ship, the hyperspace lanes drained her."

"You missed her by hours at most, she rushed out of here."

"She sensed me coming with the force. I'm a fool. Find me the answer, I'll transfer you one million credits."

"Oh my, a million credits," he grabbed his chest. "You know this is such hard work, if there was any more you could do."

"Fine, one million and a half. Take this, radio me if she comes here and send me the rest of the information. I need your security footage of her. Don't look at me like that I know you Hondo, you have eyes everywhere. There could be more credits in it for you. I'm staying here half of a rotation, so anything before then come see me."

"Credits do like Hondo. I wouldn't want to make them sad by not claiming them. You have a deal."

Hondo disembarked, Masro went to her cabin. She had left the ghost mostly untouched since it was in possession of Syndulla, only erasing rebel symbols. Her room was once Kanan's and later Jacen Syndulla's. It felt the most balanced of the cabins. She knelt in a meditation stance seeking out Kylo. When he connected, she felt another's presence as well. A very powerful presence, that felt vaguely familiar.

"Who is with us?" Masro asked.

"I was meditating seeking answers from the past leaders. I was answered by the great Lord Sidious. Your grandfather."

"What an honor, perhaps someday I will be gifted with his presence. If I am deemed worthy as you are."

"Masro, why have you connected with me? Do you have information already?"

"Yes and no. I found out some alarming news that the rebels were already beginning to reassemble, and….and..."

"Out with it," he ordered.

"Lūx joined them, but that's not all. She spent time in a force time manipulated chamber and now appears as the same age I am. I asked Hondo to see security footage of her so we can have new images made. She is headed towards the unknown regions."

"When are you returning to our home?"

"Soon. I'm hoping Hondo has some news for me. I'm going to get some rest. Please give my love to the children. I love you very much and miss you."

"I love you as well."

The connection cut, Masro didn't undress just got into the bottom bunk. She thought more about her past, that she didn't want to admit to before falling asleep.

Blaster shots broke through her locked cabin door, waking her from a deep slumber. Guns pointed at her as they marched in. It was the mandalorian guard. She didn't understand how they made it on the ship or how she didn't pick up on their life forces.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Masro screamed. A head bobbed up through the guard as he made his way through the crowd, Hondo called to cash in on credits for her and the ghost's capture. "Hondo, you're a bastard. Forget the credits I was transferring. You will be lucky if you live."

"It's just business."

Masro was too angry to try to explain who she was to them. She didn't have her uniform to prove she was their queen as part of the treaty so she did the only thing she could do to protect herself. Masro released her force letting her body slowly change stopping before she fully transformed when she hit a familiar presence like a wall. His force sucked hers in like fire melting snow; it was almost painfully draining. She had to pull herself back and lock herself down from him. Around the corner came a familiar face but Masro knew who it was long before he turned the corner.

"Jacen Syndulla, long time." His piercing blue eyes looked out at her from his ever so slightly green hued face. His dark green hair was slicked back, and he wore a Mandalorian uniform complete with armor; his helmet was under one arm.

"Masro Skpar, or should I say Masro Jarrus? it's taken a long time to track you and this ship down. It's going to feel amazing to return this ship to my mother."

"It's actually Masro Ren now." She paused hoping he would understand but he either didn't or chose to ignore it. When he didn't call off his soldiers she continued, "The ghost has always been my ship. I programmed her when she was being born. Hera just benefited from it."

"Ren?" Hondo piped up, "As in supreme leader Kylo Ren's Wife? Oh, I think I've made a big mistake. I still get the credits you promised right if I send you the footage?" Hondo was slowly backing up. Masro gave him an angry look and the guard seemed to ignore his words.

"Hondo, you need to leave before I kill you for turning me over and double crossing me," Masro was distracted momentarily, Jacen took the opportunity to pull a blaster out and shot Masro. She expected her armor to protect her, so she didn't shield, Masro hadn't realized Sabine had perfected her arc pulse generator in a way similar to a blaster. It recognized the Beskar in her suit and shot through. Sabine had been working on making the duchess more practical while Masro was at the academy. Though she had told Masro that once long ago she had destroyed the plans and any prototypes. She grabbed her waist, using the force and her adrenaline to throw the Mandalorian guard off her ship. She hit the ramp button and huddled to the cockpit. Taking off quickly, she had needed a fuel up but there was no time. Just as quickly her ship was being followed by Kom'rk fighters.

Masro didn't realized those ships were even still in production, she hated them. Before she could get the shields loaded the first shot zoomed across the bow of the ship, just offset enough to not bring her down. She pressed a bunch of buttons and levers to give herself control of the turrets while still trying to dodge their fire. Masro began firing at the fighter following her, nearly a dozen and a half. She was beginning to panic wishing she had brought someone with her.

"If I help shoot them down, Will I get my credits?" Hondo emerged startling Masro enough to make her scream.

"Hondo, you….I could kiss you. Get in the upper turret, I need help! Yes, I'll get you those credits, but you're coming with me."

Hondo ran off, he communicated he was in place and Masro gave him fire power. Together they started taking the ships out. The system finally finished calculating a hyperspace jump, but she knew they only had enough fuel for the one jump, and she would be dead in space. She hit the button and the ghost took off into light speed. Masro put the coordinates in and placed auto pilot on, rushing to communicate with the finalizer through the holocommunicator. She was fully running on adrenaline at this point.

"This is Queen Masro Ren, I need reinforcements at the coordinates I've sent. I'm in immediate danger. Please patch me through to the supreme leader!"

Hondo ran in seeing Masro communicating with someone. Kylo came into appearance, he had only seen propaganda of him.

"Ky, I'm being hunted by a small army from Mandalor."

"That might be slightly my fault," Hondo walked closer. Kylo looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"You! First you capture my grandfather and now you put my wife in danger! You will be executed for this treason."

"Supreme Leader, perhaps some mercy. He did give us valuable intel on Lūx then he helped me fight them off long enough to make the jump to hyperspace.

"He will be sent to the brig then."

"My love will you make it to the coordinates in time? We will be dropping out of hyper space in a few moments and I will be out of fuel."

"Yes, we are already there. Move everything you have to the engines, put on life suits so you can use life support to fuel the engines. Try to come in for a landing the ties and I will take them giving you time. I must go to the flight hanger."

The transmission cut, Masro turned to Hondo. She didn't always like him, but he did just save her life.

"Hondo, go to phantom three. When I give you, the word disengage the ship and head home. Everyone will be distracted fighting each other to notice you."

"Thank you," he held his hand out, Masro grabbed it and realized there was something in it. A memory drive. He held onto her a moment longer looking into her eyes. "One kiss for part of the payment." It wasn't a question but a statement. Masro's pain was starting to set in, she looked at him shocked about his request. She reached up pulling him in for a kiss, he pushed his tongue into her mouth then pulled back. Hondo turned and ran off without another word, Masro doing the same jumping into the pilot's seat. She took over disabling autopilot coming out of hyperspace. She had to veer out of the way of oncoming Ties. Kylo and Masro had them all upgraded to silencers. Kylo and Masro received new equipment to test that hadn't been named yet.

The silencers flew past her to the oncoming Kom'rk fighters.

"Hondo, are you ready?"

"As the day I was born!"

"Disengage now! I'll send someone for my jump ship and will send you the credits," Masro hit some buttons launching the phantom three. The adrenaline was nearly keeping her going at this point as the pain was setting in to almost unbearable, she rolled the ghost to have the shields catch the blunt of shots fired at the phantom. The radar advised her that the ship had jumped to light speed.

"I need more back up," Masro radioed. Two silencers came to flank her allowing her to make her way towards the flight hanger. "Ghost is coming in for a landing."

"Ghost is clear." As she closed in one of the fighters came out of nowhere hit her with a mini ion bomb. The blast dropped her shields and the engines went down. The fighter bombarded ghost with blast. Masro released her force, shielding the ship. "_Kylo," she spoke in his mind, "help! I'm going to die if you can't pull ghost on board. There's no power due to the ion blast."_

_ "Maze, the tractor beams can't detect you. Drop your shields."_

_ "I will be blown up. I can't!"_

Masro was beginning to lose hope, and her ability was stretching thin. Tears fell from her eyes. Kylo raced his ship towards the hanger, knowing what he was going to have to do.

"_Tell the children I love them,"_ She dropped the shield, falling to her knees. The pain was taking its toll on her now.

_ "Maze, no!" _Kylo rushed off his ship releasing his full abilities.

The ship began to move, she felt his power as he pulled her and the ghost towards him. She smiled knowing Kylo saved her and passed out from her injury. After a rough landing in the hanger, Kylo still riding on his power used the force to tear the ramp right off. Force jumping on board to get to Masro. She laid in a pool of blood on the floor. He knew it was bad as the life support suits were fully sealed, to see this much blood around her concerned him greatly. Kylo's anger shook the ghost, he picked Masro up in his arms carrying her to the sick bay as quickly as possible. His people looked at their leader as he walked the halls full of power with awe and admiration. They knew he had saved their queen.

After dropping Masro in sick bay he rushed back to the hanger. This would not go unavenged. He jumped into his new ship. The shipyard had made many improvements that Kylo had requested and many Masro had suggested. They were tentatively calling it the eradicator. While the exterior had many similarities to the predecessor the control panel had been vastly upgraded. He took off without a second thought going after the remaining ships. He fired on them bringing down two right away.

Instead of relying on just his flying skills, he shot out his abilities and froze the nearest pilot. A silencer took the ship out. Kylo saw that they were retreating and shooting off into hyperspace. He reached out to freeze as many of the pilots as possible, letting the silencers take them down, but three ships got away.

"Back to the hanger, good job everyone."

Kylo was back to normal as he emerged from his ship but filled with rage at not destroying them all. He rushed from the hanger to sick bay. Masro was still unconscious worrying Kylo. Her wound had been healed but would leave a permanent mark because the Mandalorian iron had melted with the shot. He turned to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, my sky," she passed out again. Kylo kissed her forehead and her hand then left to their children.

A few days after Masro was released from the sick bay Masro began to grow restless in her sleep. She couldn't find the jump drive that Hondo had given her and it was causing her nightmares.

"What is it my love?" Kylo asked concerned after continued movement in her sleep. Masro opened her eyes looking at him, with a wildness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kylo. I've been unbalanced because I haven't been able to find the jump drive Hondo had given me. I feel like I looked everywhere. It's causing me nightmares beyond anything I wish to describe."

"I will get a team on it we will find it. You should've come to me right away."

"I know. I'm just used to working alone."

"You're not alone. We are together now and forever. You are the most important person in my life and I always wish to please you." She leaned to kiss Kylo, his words had meant the world to her.

"Ky, I hope you feel that way about me forever. Some of my past may challenge you."

"The past is just that. Dead memories, you know better."

"Of course, I'm sorry." They fell back to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning Kylo ordered a team to dismantle the ghost in the location Masro had been when he found her. In addition, tear apart the sick bay looking for the jump drive. The children were at the temple on board the finalizer, young Kylo joined his older siblings now in early studies. He was nearing his first birthday and already very powerful with the force. Masro was meditating in their living room, she wanted to be left alone with her anger at the continued failure of finding the drive.

She closed her eyes in meditation. Masro pictured the jump drive as Hondo had given it to her. She remembered it's weight in her hands, every detail kept running through her mind's eye. Masro released her force in search for the object, if any object was once one with the force inside it, she would find it. In her minds eyes she traveled through the finalizer to the Ghost. She saw them dismantling part of the ship, but the area didn't scream to Masro, she moved deeper into the ship.

Masro knew the ship had crashed landed, it didn't surprise her that the jump drive would end up deeper in the ship. Her minds self-looked around searching anything that would lead her. She felt it close, knew it was there. Masro released more of herself to the force, knowing her physical self was changing to her darker self. The jump drive sang out to her similar to a kyber. That was when she knew it had been made with kyber inside. She pulled at the jump drive calling it across the ship along with her mind's eye.

When she opened her eyes, she was back in her suite, an object heavy in her hand. Masro turned her hand opening her fingers. There in her palm was the object she sought. She pushed her force again connecting with Kylo.

"Ky meet me in the strategy room now. I have the drive. Have them put ghost back together," she spoke in his mind. Masro dressed in uniform for the first time in days, leaving her suite towards the strategy room. Kylo was there waiting for her he stood stepping aside for Masro to sit in his seat. She placed the jump drive into the slot.

Files began popping up in front of them, Masro selected one and before them a hologram played of Lūx retreating from a building. She had completely changed from the way she looked in the vision from the guards. Hondo was correct in saying she looked very much like Masro; it was almost shocking how similar they looked. The main difference was her hair color was Kylo's.

Masro selected another file that was closer footage of Lūx, Masro paused it. Her raven black hair cascaded down her body, covering her armor. She wore armor from different places all over the universe. Masro changed the file.

Lūx was angry, she was rushing away from someone she was speaking with. Masro spotted a surprising weapon on her hip, a lightsaber. She was to entranced by Lūx to notice what Kylo did.

"Wait, play that again and zoom in to the ship landing in the background," Kylo ordered, Masro replayed the scene clearing up the background. Her eyes widened as she saw it, Kylo's grip on her shoulder tightened. Right there before them they saw the falcon landing at the ship bay at Bekker Spire.

"She's working with Solo." Kylo sat in shock. Masro took a breath to clear her anxieties, to her this was still a victory. They would get their daughter and finally take out Solo.

"Ky, I want you here to celebrate this small victory." She sat on his lap running her hands up his chest. He looked at her, she looked back at him with a primal need. Kylo knew they wouldn't be able to be as rough as she wanted in the strategy room.

"No, our suite. It will be worth the wait, I promise." He pulled her in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. She moaned into his mouth a sound that made it difficult for him to not push her down on the table right there. Kylo pulled from her knowing that he was going to have a difficult time making his way through the ship while saluting below the belt.

"We could just lock the doors and stay here," Masro had dropped in on his thought.

"I want you to have everything you need in this moment. This room can't supply that," he took a deep breath to calm himself. Then grabbed Masro's hand and pulled her along towards their suite. He had to keep repeating the names of his children to not think about what he desired in the moment. Their doors were seemed to be forever away.

Kylo's force practically tore the doors from their suite off when they finally arrived. Locking them behind them he pulled her in his arms looking down at her. Their lips came together like magnets, their passion building like an ion bomb about to explode. He pushed her towards their room, when he had their suite built, he made sure some fun modifications were included in their bedroom.

Kylo held his hand up to a wall it began to change, Masro pulled from Kylo shocked that she hadn't known about this feature. Gadget of pleasure emerged from the wall. She looked back at Kylo with eyes of wonder and excitement. A sly smile spread across his face, taking Masro by surprise. He force pushed her against the wall, chains unraveling from their hidden doors to lock Masro against the wall. Kylo used the force to pull her tightly fanned out across the wall.

"See, I told you it'd be worth the wait," Kylo slowly slid his hands up her pants only pulling back to chain Masro's neck. She was at a perfect height for him to kiss without bending down. He reached around her pulling a device from the wall turning it on revealed it was a lightsaber dagger. Kylo leaned down slowly slicing through Masro's pant leg on one side watching her as he moved.

Masro loved the idea of being in danger without the fear. He finished the other leg slicing up her zipper line slowly to the top, dropping the pants to the ground. Kylo sliced through her undergarments before moving to her tunic and brazier. Soon she was naked in front of him, he put the dagger away stepping in to lick and suck on Masro's breast. She moaned with excitement.

Kylo reached to another opening pulling out a shiny metal long cylindrical object, Masro's breathing was speeding up with her excitement. Kylo came in close reaching in between her legs rubbing the cool metal back and forth. Masro could tell it had some sort of lubricant on it from the feel of it. He stopped it at her rear pushing against her resistance. She cried out in pleasure, Kylo kissed Masro then back handed her bringing her in for another kiss.

He reached out with his force while they kissed bringing the metal object in and out of Masro. She cried out in ecstasy enjoying the sensation. Kylo locked the metal mechanism in her rear with another strap. He reached out using the force to choke Masro as he pleasured her with his other hand. Kylo knew if Masro wanted to she could use her force to break free, but she was enjoying herself too much. He pulled the mechanism holding Masro against the wall and the entire unit lowered spreading her legs, she knew he was going to enter her. Kylo let go of her force choke as he readied himself to push into Masro. He walked slowly up to Masro grabbing her chin making her watch him as he thrusted into her. Masro screamed from the sensation of having two large objects inside her.

"Kylo! Please!" He reached up to her neck closing his fingers around the delicate skin. Masro tried to scream as he pushed them to their limit. She began to struggle under his fingers trying to breathe; he saw the fear that filled her eyes living for it. Kylo kissed her as they came in for a climax. He unstrapped her pulling out the metal object; pulling her into his arms. They fell to their bed together, exhausted from the fun they just had. Kylo looked down at Masro lovingly leaning to kiss her softly. Masro reached up brushing his hair behind his ears to see his face.

"My love, I don't know if I'm remembering correctly but when I contacted you while on Batuu you said you connected with Lord Sidious."

"Yes." He didn't elaborate there was almost an avoidance.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He moved to lay next to her.

"You're not going to tell me about the experience? What wisdom he gave you?"

"No. As you have your secrets I have mine."

"Ky…" she let it trail off hurt at his lack of being forthcoming. "He's My Grandfather."

"Drop it."

"Of course my supreme leader. I apologize for pushing beyond my status." She rolled out of bed towards the shower holding back tears.

Kylo felt terrible holding back information from Masro, but then he would have so much to explain. He didn't want Masro to know Lord Sidious had been with him his entire life, that he really wasn't under Snoke's control at all, that he was a means to an end. Kylo had rebelled against Sidious for some time but he was always there lurking. How could he tell Masro that Sidious led him to destroy Snoke not his own strength.

Masro came out of the bathroom looking at Kylo. She was fully dressed and climbed into bed; he knew she was upset because she always slept in the nude.

"Maze…" He Let it trail off not knowing how to explain without fully explaining everything. "I…"

"It's fine Kylo. I'm just going to bed I'm very tired after what we just did." She turned away from him, but he knew from her movements that she was silently crying breaking his heart. He walked into the shower; the room was still thick with steam from Masro's shower. Kylo took a quick shower and headed back into their room deciding to tell her everything. He looked over at Masro, she was no longer moving with tears. Kylo assumed she was asleep. He pulled on lounge pants and towel dried his hair when the hair on his skin all lifted with the power that filled the room.

"Kylo…" the voice was thick with power. Kylo turned towards Masro knowing Palpatine had frozen her.

"What do you want? I answer to no master now. I've told you that." Kylo reached for his lightsaber on the dresser.

"No manmade weapon can harm me," he laughed.

"I know, but it can kill me. Then you have nothing to try and control anymore. So leave." Kylo looked around the room trying to see if he would take form as he sometimes did.

"You would bring that kind of suffering to Masro? To your children? My power would simply take your children. I would become their teacher, their Master."

"You would harm your great grandchildren? For possible power? What about lineage? Honor?" He continued to move about not trusting his back to any place in the suite.

"Power knows none of those things. It only seeks more."

"Stop speaking in riddles! I'm telling Masro about our connection. I'm done hiding this from her, she is my other half, my balance keeper." Finally he appeared near the wall of glass at the other side of the room. Turning toward Kylo he had a slight smile.

"As Masro has told you about all of her secrets…oh that's right she didn't, but you will find out soon enough. It could push you to the brink."

"What is it that you want from me? After all these years I still don't understand why you just don't appear to Masro. She is of your blood is she not?"

"She wouldn't understand you confiding in me, or the lessons I have taught you along the way. Her path while intertwined with yours is still separate from ours."

"It cannot be. She and I share a life force, one balances the other."

"One small movement causes a Ripple to a bigger one."

"Are you saying I can't completely trust her because of her secrets?"

"Yes." He turned back to the window fading away leaving Kylo standing in shock. Kylo turned to look at Masro her movement had started again, while he had trusted his master over the years to guide him Kylo no longer trusted lord Sidious. The damage was done, and the seed of doubt was planted in Kylo's mind, as he ran through multiple conversations with Masro in his mind saying he would be angry with her or she didn't want to unbalance him. Kylo climbed into bed deciding to hold onto his secret a bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

After finding out Lūx was with the rebuilding insurgents, Masro and Kylo spent hours a day for weeks pouring over the rebel files they had trying to learn any information that could help them. Any new intel always brought hope with a side of dashed dreams when it planned to nothing. They still hadn't tracked Rey or Zorri down making them both concerned with what plans they would come up with to try and disrupt Kylo's new order. One particular day, they were looking up older files looking for bases when Kylo came across an interesting file.

"Maze?" The way Kylo said it drew her away from her research and looked up. He was holding a rebel file holocron, he had stopped it on a picture that was captioned former Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus. Masro's blood drained from her face, she knew she was in the picture. Masro remembered when it was taken, she and Kanan had just shared a kiss and were looking deeply into each other's eyes. "How are you in this photo with him? Why are you looking at him so intimately?"

"I-I…." she looked down afraid to answer. Masro knew Kylo would not like the response. Her heart rate sped up as did her breathing.

"I'm not going to like the answer, am I? Is this the secret you've been keeping?"

"No, you will definitely not like the answer. Yes, this is one of my secrets. I can show you if you want?"

"How did it happen? What's going on in this photo?"

"As you do know I had joined the academy on Mandalor, when I was fifteen. Nearly a year in, something happened with my force. I still don't understand it, but I was transported back to that time. Some of the early memory I have I got from him as I was passed out."

"Show me," he ordered unhappily. Without another word she grabbed his hand.

Masro came to in an alley, she was still dressed in her Mandalor uniform and armor. She stood trying to get her bearings, knowing something impossible had just happened. She felt it as the force had sent her back in time. Some thugs came down the alley towards her, she looked around there was nowhere to go.

"We don't like uniforms," one said dragging chains on the ground. He resembled a puffer pig. The others laughed pulling out their weapons. "We could have some fun with this one."

A couple of them lunged towards her, she fought them off easily. This angered the Trandoshan, who seemed to be in charge, who waved more to go, she built her force for attack. The leader whipped out his chain catching Masro by surprise around her neck bringing her to her knees. The chain was made out of metal that restricted her force. The group closed in kicking and beating her, one pulled her helmet off.

"A woman, oh boys we're going to have fun tonight!" A figure seemed to come out of the shadows behind them.

"Not too much fun, when I'm done with you," he shot off a couple of blast at them, injuring a couple of them.

"Alright, Jarrus, we don't need no trouble," the leader spoke. He waved his hand and they retreated, leaving Masro in pain on the ground. Masro instantly recognized her savior. Kanan walked up to her helmet that they had thrown and picked it up. He looked at her helmet curiously before focusing on her. She couldn't quite decipher the look on his face.

"What's a Mandalorian doing way out here?"

"Honestly you wouldn't believe me if I told you," he helped her up, she hadn't realized one of their weapons had penetrated around her armor. Blood gushed and she passed out.

Masro woke up in a room, she didn't know. Fear overcame Masro, and she shot her force out. To her surprise it was met by another's, it responded as Ben's and then Kylo's did to her. She pulled it back quickly, leaving her shaking. Masro had thought only one man could have that response with her force. She heard footsteps.

"How did I not sense you?" He asked quietly, looking at her longing for the connection again. Kanan leaned against the doorway his hair loose flowing around his face. Masro had never seen any images of him with his hair free; she preferred it that way.

"Shielding, been hiding since I was a young child."

"You have to with the empire. It's a good technique. Perhaps you could teach it to me."

Masro looked at Kanan, she had read about him and his later experience with the rebels at the academy. They used them as examples of tactics to avoid having history repeat itself. He looked much younger than the photos she had seen in her studies, but old enough to know order sixty-six had already been utilized. He looked at her searching for something, Masro felt a bit uncomfortable at his gaze.

"I need to go. I have to find a way home," Masro tried to get out of bed but the pain almost paralyzed her. She stifled a scream of pain as she tried again failing, gritting her teeth. Kanan reached out but stopped himself.

"The knife that got you was poisoned, it's spreading." Masro looked down her armor had been removed, she lifted her tunic and saw black veins spreading from the incision site.

"Let me guess, there's no cure?"

"No, there is one. It's just gonna cost and unless you have a million credits, you've got only about a day left to live."

"A million credits, no, but I kept a good amount on me unless you took them."

"Rescue fee."

"Of course," she said sarcastically. "who do I see about not dying?"

"Glyphs falcon, he's the leader of the Falcon gang, they're the ones that attacked you two days ago."

"Two days?"

"Yes, I've taken care of you the best I can, but I honestly didn't know if you were going to wake up. I'm glad you did," he shifted almost uncomfortably running his hands through his hair. He pulled it back and tied it.

Masro slowly climbed out of the bed, dealing with the excruciating pain. As she restored her uniform, she was getting weaker. Sweat started to bead on her forehead. She looked at him watching her, he seemed intrigued and something she couldn't quite tell.

"What?"

"You're going to go in this condition?"

"Do I have another choice? I have nobody. I'm used to working alone," Masro started to walk towards her armor and weapons but her knees gave out. Kanan reached out to catch her but she stopped him. "I got it." She stood back up and finished the distance, reassembling her armor.

"No, you really don't. I'll go with you to meet him, so I at least know you survive getting there. You know I don't even know your name Mandalorian," he wrapped his arm around to help her, and reluctantly she let him.

"It's Masro. Masro Skpar, and I'm not Mandalorian. I just go to the academy there. I'm from nowhere now. And you are?" She asked playing along.

"I'm Kanan Jarrus, smuggler, bounty hunter, pilot…pretty much anything that makes credits," he smiled holding his arm out almost bowing. She smiled at his gesture and closed her eyes; the force was speaking to her.

"I'm going to call you K."

"K? Why k?"

"That's What the force says I should call you." Kanan closed his eyes listening with a part of himself that he hadn't with in a while. He felt her name call to him, he gasped as he opened his eyes.

"Maze." Her eyes widened as he said it, she tried to step away from him but almost fell. He reached out to her catch her. She decided to change the subject.

"So how are we getting to this falcon's place? I don't think I can walk that far."

"Speeder bike. I'm sure it doesn't need to be said but I like to keep our abilities a secret."

"Of course, I don't have a second death wish."

They arrived at the speeder, Kanan lifted Masro and gently helped her on. He could tell she had gotten weaker by the time they reached it because she had given him more control. Kanan climbed up and Masro wrapped her arms around his waist leaning against him in her weakness. She felt his heartbeat and breathing speed up, but Masro assumed it was from the walk. Kanan took off.

It was a quick trip to the Falcon compound on the edge of the city. The compound was vast surrounded by a high wall with guards walking the perimeter. Their blasters pointed at them as they pulled up.

"What business do you have here, Jarrus?" One of the guards yelled down to them.

"My companion has business with Falcon. She needs a cure."

The gates opened revealing a huge court yard, large enough for a ship but due to the desolate temperatures on Abafar all the plant life had died long ago. Kanan drove moved his speeder forward feeling Masro's grip loosening as she continued to weaken. He stopped at a set of stairs leading up to two huge doors. Kanan hopped off helping Masro, she had lost most of the color in her face and strength. Masro couldn't even stand on her own two legs. Kanan scooped her up into his arms heading up the stairs.

"Thank you," she quietly said embarrassed by her weakness. When they reached the top the doors opened automatically, Kanan walked forwards and they closed behind them. It led into a huge almost throne room. Above them was a balcony full of members of the gang looking down on them. Doors off to the side opened two Gamorrean guards walked out heavily armed. They grunted as they walked almost grinding their teeth against their tusk coming out of their pig like faces. The guards were followed by several Trandoshans. Masro had never seen either race before in person but had read about them.

"Greetings Falcon," Kanan spoke, Masro waited to see who responded. The soldiers separated and his followers halted. Falcon stepped forward. His reptilian appearance startled Masro. He was very tall with purple eyes that were startling against his red and yellow rough scaled skin. Masro looked around recognizing a few of the others as her attackers.

"Jarrus, I see you have brought a guest."

"A victim. She was brutally attacked in the alley next to my quarters leaving her filled with your custom gift."

"Well, well," he walked closer to Masro and Kanan. She tried to shrink into Kanan's arms so he wouldn't touch her, but he did reaching out to move her long hair off her shoulders. "Aren't you a beauty. I can think of something you could do to work off the cost of the antidote."

"When I'm dead you can have my body, but it will never be as good as I am when I'm alive."

Falcon laughed followed by his compatriots.

"You are a comedian. Well, enjoy death." He started walking away.

"Falcon, how about a run for you? That should cover her fee."

"A run? I do need a good smuggler for a job. Girl, have you done smuggling jobs before?"

"I'm not a girl, I'm a woman and no, but I've got many talents I should be able to do it if you cure me."

He burst into laughter.

"If I cure you, then you won't have a need to come back."

"And how do you expect me to do this job? I can't even walk now."

"We have a temporary cure. It will last three rotations then you're back to this until you violently die."

"What's the job?" Kanan asked.

"We are in search of a shard of an ancient blade. A blade that is said to not exist because of its origin from Mortis."

"If It doesn't exist how can I get it in three days?"

"You're in luck. We happen to know that a shard was picked up by the empire in wild space. My buyer will pay handsomely for that shard. Get the shard then you get the full cure. Fail and you die."

"Fine, I obviously have no other choice. I need a ship."

"You can use mine. I'll take you," Kanan interjected.

"No, you've done enough for me. I've got it from here, besides I work alone."

"Wrong, girl. Take Jarrus you're going to need a partner on this one. Jarrus you get a five percent cut, trust me it's still a lot of credits. Florg give her the mission antidote. Remember three days, timer starts with the injection. I will send you the coordinates Jarrus."

Florg floated forward he was a toydarian. Kanan stood her up the best he could. Masro held her arm out to Florg, he injected her. She dropped to her knees, screaming as the antidote made its way through her veins. She passed out from the pain. Kanan picked Masro up in his arms carrying her out of the gang's layer. He climbed on his speeder keeping Masro on his lap, holding her with one arm while they headed to his ship. Kanan pushed his force out opening the loading ramp of his ship, driving the speeder right on.

He carried Masro to his cabin, gently laying her on the bed. Kanan looked her over, seeing her blood was returning to her cheeks, before turning and heading to the cockpit. The coordinates led them into wild space as falcon said.

Masro awoke in a strange bed for the second time, she looked around unsure if she was dreaming. Moving her armor and tunic she saw the poison veins had faded back to the incision. Masro climbed out of bed slightly weak still but feeling better overall heading for Kanan. The ship wasn't too large, and she found the cockpit right away. Heading to the copilots seat.

"Good to see you walking on your own," he turned towards her placing the ship on autopilot.

"Well it's thanks to you getting me to the compound. I'm sure I would be lying in the streets dead if you hadn't driven me. So am I completely out of my element in this smuggling thing?"

"Don't worry, you have the best teacher."

"Good, where is he?" Masro gave Kanan a sly smile.

"Ha ha, I've been smuggling for five years."

"What'd you do before that?" She knew but wanted to hear him say it. His smile faltered and a darkness filled his face.

"I was a Padawan at the Jedi academy. I escaped when all the clone troopers turned on the Jedi."

"I'm sorry K. I guess I should be happy I was never sent there."

"You can't change it so no need to be sorry. Tell me about you."

"I'm boring. I hid my powers from everyone, but my best friend found out when we were young. Ben is force sensitive as well. He trained me how to use them and hide them. I thought we fell in love, but he left without even a goodbye. I ran away from an arranged marriage to a monster and headed to Mandalor and joined the academy there. There you go my life story."

"And yet I feel like you left a lot of it out."

"We all have our secrets."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty," Masro lied only being nearly sixteen.

"So you're older than me by a year," he said but she could tell he didn't believe her.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two days…"

"What?! That cure only works for three days! This is a joke!"

"Well were almost there. I had to stop for fuel on Batuu where a friend of mine owed me a favor."

"I've never heard of Batuu. What was the favor?"

"Landing codes and uniforms."

"Your friend is amazing and so are you cashing your favor in for me. Well for the five percent really."

"No, I cashed it in for you. The galaxy would be a less beautiful place if you died."

"Is that your best pick up line?"

"No…but it usually works."

"Great for you. I'm not that kind of woman."

"I'm beginning to see that. You're definitely unique."

"Where's the uniforms?"

"Well that's the thing…he only had one."

"So What are you wearing?"

"The uniform…you're wearing a dress."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm going to be the trooper that saved you from a horrible situation and you're taking me back to my ship as a thank you."

"You're lucky that the plan actually sounds plausible and you would have looked ridiculous in the dress. Though I will tell you I'm not happy about it."

"Well go change, the dress is in the lounge. I'll be right in to grab the trooper suit."

"I should make you wear the dress," she grumbled under her breath as she left. Kanan laughed at her anger. He double checked the coordinates and gages before heading to the lounge to put the trooper suit on. "Can you tie this for me? I can't seem to get it without catching my hair.

He stood looking at her, the dress left little to the imagination. It tied around her neck in a halter that led tightly down the front of her body in two pieces meeting at the skirt that hid what it needed to with solid material before falling to the ground in sheer pieces. There was a high slit on each side up to her hips. Kanan reached out shaky hands to tie the neck for her but hesitated wanting the dress to fall so he could see her entire body. She turned when he was done looking very unsure.

"I feel very uncomfortable in this. I don't have the body for it," she looked away and he could see the vulnerability on her face.

"Oh you do. You do." He had to turn away because an unwanted consequence of being a man was that his arousal was becoming prominent. He calmed down enough to start changing into his trooper gear. Kanan pulled his shirt off turning towards Masro, her breath caught in her throat as she laid her eyes on his muscles. They flexed and rippled as he grabbed the under-suit top, Masro couldn't take her eyes off him. Kanan caught on that Masro was watching him. "I'm going to be taking my pants off can I get a bit of privacy?"

"Of course, I'm sorry," Masro blushed as she headed out of the lounge going to the cockpit. She was embarrassed by her bodies reaction to Kanan, knowing that she belonged to Kylo and had to lead Ben to his future. Masro heard Kanan walking towards her she turned from the entrance not wanting to embarrass herself more.

"We should be Coming out hyperspace," Kanan broke the awkward silence.

"Good. I want to get this show on the road. I really don't want to die a horrible death. Of course no one will know or care."

"I'll know and I care."

"That's nice but after this is over and you collect your money we will probably never speak again."

"I hope that's not the case," he looked at her a moment before taking manual control back of his ship. "Here we go. These codes better work or I'll come back as a force spirit and kill Hondo."

"Force spirit?"

"It was a rumor at the Jedi training academy that you could transcend beyond this plane and stay one in the force. I doubt it would work."

"Oh I know what they are it's you coming back as one that I was asking about. For your information they exist."

He looked at her sharply wanting to ask more but they were hailed.

"Identify yourself." A voice came over their comms.

"This is trooper one- nine- seven- six, requesting clearance for landing. I'm sending over my identification codes."

"What reason is there for the unidentified ship?"

"I missed my transport because I was helping the pilot of this ship remove an unwanted rebel from herself. She has kindly transported me here and I promised a small ration of fuel."

"Landing clearance approved. Land in docking bay twelve."

"Over and out."

"Suddenly I'm really nervous that I'm not going to be able to pull this off."

"You're going to be fine. They expect you to act nervous. Just flirt a little while I slip away."

"Wait, you're not doing this on your own. I'm perfectly capable of helping."

"You can't use the force."

"Why not?"

"We don't know if the emperor's right arm is there." Masro gulped knowing from historical documents he was referring to Vader.

"Then I don't know."

"Well you will have to improvise," he grabbed his helmet putting it on heading for the exit. Masro followed feeling ridiculous in her outfit. She grabbed one of her holsters and blaster on the way through the lounge strapping it to her thigh.

"That's going to make them want to strip search you. I know I would," he hit the button lowering the ramp. They were met by two troopers and an imperial officer Masro recognized right away as Alexsandr Kallus. He was much younger than she had ever seen him, so she knew he had just joined the rankings. Masro had to stop herself from smiling and running into his arms. His red hair was covered by a hat and she knew he hadn't achieved the ranking of Agent yet.

"Trooper one nine seven six, I'm showing you were supposed to be here two days ago. You will be sent to corrections before duties."

"Sir, I explained that I had to help this loyal supporter of the empire fight off rebels that wanted her ship and missed my transport."

"He really was a help, Sir," Masro stepped forward feeling a bit out of her league and incredibly awkward knowing who he was. She sultrily leaned towards Kallus bringing her hand up to the top of her chest slowly sliding it down her body, "I don't know what would have happened to me without him. Thank goodness for men like yours out there."

"Um…well…I guess you will be excused this one-time trooper one nine seven six. Back to duty, fill her ship so she will be on her way. In the meantime, would you care to join me? I can give you a tour."

"Of course," Masro smiled on the outside cringing on the inside as she wrapped her arms around his. She looked back at Kanan knowing he was watching her leave to imply he follow her, but he held back. Masro giggled at something Kallus said before realizing that her half hearing was getting her into trouble. He pushed them down a dark hallway.

"I have to say you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," Kallus pushed her up against a wall. Masro panicked not wanting him to touch her this way. He kissed her neck feeling up her body, she was about to release her force to knock him out when Kanan came down the hall hitting him in the back of the head. Kallus was out like a light.

"I didn't want to shoot him in case I missed," he whispered. Masro gave him a look.

"Took you long enough. Help me with him."

"For what? Just leave him."

"I- I don't want him to get hurt. Can we just put him in one of these rooms?"

"We are wasting time doing this," Kanan grumbled as he took most of the weight moving Kallus. He took his helmet off to wipe sweat off his brow.

"Thank you, k. I appreciate it more than you know."

"We won't have much time now," he said replacing his helmet. "I heard the troopers next to us when we exited my ship saying the shard was being transported across the ship."

"Is that what took you so long?"

"What? I saved you again."

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand."

They headed out of the hallway in the direction all troopers went. Masro and Kanan spotted the imperial officer with a small box who Surrounded by heavily armed troopers. They slowly followed trying to not draw attention to themselves.

"Halt," a trooper stopped them. "This way is off limits."

"We were just trying to get to quarters before I had to start duties, if you know what I mean," Kanan whispered.

"I get it, but I can't let you through this way."

"Does your friend want to join us?" Masro asked seductively walking between Kanan and the trooper. She slid her hands up his trooper suit leaning enough to push her cleavage, "I just love a man in uniform. Slip away with me for a moment. He will take your place for a minute."

Masro headed down a side corridor. He handed his blaster over to Kanan following Masro. She pulled his helmet off kissing the trooper slowly reaching for her thigh holster. She pulled her blaster out knocking the trooper unconscious. Masro quickly stripped him dressing in the uniform.

"What happened to the dress?" Kanan asked.

"Why do you have to return it to your friend?"

"Yes actually."

"Well I'm still wearing it I just put everything over it. I think we're going to have to use our special talents. If he was here, then he would be with that shard."

"I think you're right."

"Say it again. I enjoyed it."

"Ha-ha."

"Well here goes," Masro released her abilities reaching out to the nearest troopers knocking them out. Masro and Kanan slowly caught up taking troopers out along the way. She spoke in Kanan's mind, "_This is too easy."_

_ "Then something is going to happen."_

They both felt it as a power like neither of them felt before hitting them. Masro immediately locked herself down knowing she would be undetectable but knew Kanan didn't have that ability.

"Vader." Kanan whispered. "We are screwed unless we go now and retreat."

"You're saying use it then."

"Yes!"

They pushed their force out knocking as many soldiers out as they could. Masro reached out locking the main doors while Kanan grabbed the shard. She underestimated the smaller side doors that opened releasing troops. Masro pushed objects around to block them from shooting Kanan. She shot her force out pushing most of them back. They turned and ran jumping behind some crates grabbing her blaster shooting at objects to detour the troopers. They pulled their helmets off having a difficult time seeing everything with them on.

"Thanks for having my back," he said looking into her eyes; they were silent a moment both knowing something changed between them. Masro snapped out of the trance.

"No problem but now isn't the time to be thankful. We have an army to fight through to get out of here. We are still in trouble. It feels strange shooting at soldiers." She turned back towards him and he pulled her in for a kiss. Their force flared out from them creating almost a shock wave through the room. The troopers that were chasing them were blown backwards. Masro and Kanan pulled apart looking at each other again in silence.

"We should get that back to the escape, especially before Vader finds us," Kanan only had eyes for Masro. Wanting her in so many ways. She nodded but couldn't bring herself to break their moment. A blaster shot from a recovering trooper ran between them, instantly breaking their trance with each other. Kanan helped Masro up pulling her along. She pulled her blaster out shooting at objects around the troopers to cause chaos. It was her personal belief that killing someone needed more reason than just being shot at.

Masro began having pain as they ran, she realized the partial antidote was moving out of her system.

"K, wait," Masro fell to her knees grabbing her abdomen.

"Maze, what's wrong we need to move?" He went to pick her up she stopped him.

"Save yourself, I'll only slow you down. They knew I would never make it back in time to give me the antidote. At least you can get the bounty money for the shard."

"No, it's not going to end like this." Blaster Fire was coming more rapidly, they were closing in on the escape. Masro passed out from the pain, without her objections he scooped her up making a run for the ship. They nearly made it in before they were surrounded. Kanan threw Masro over his shoulder and did something he was terrified of exposing to the empire. He pushed out the force pushing several troopers into others knocking several down. Kanan grabbed his blaster and began shooting at the ones still stumbling forward. He made it on the ship hitting the loading ramp button to close it. Kanan carried Masro to the cockpit sitting her in the copilot's seat locking her in and shooting out of the hanger into blind hyperspace.

Kanan landed the ship right in the falcon compound, rushing to Masro. He carried her and the box the shard was in into the building laying her down before falcon.

"I have your shard but you're not getting anything until she's healed."

"She doesn't look to good; it may not work."

"What may not work? The antidote?"

"The antidote cures the poison, but the poison attacks the body's functions."

"I don't care!" He threw the shard at falcon, "Heal her or I will kill you and all your men! You know I'm a man of my word."

"Why do you even care? She mean something to you? Just take your credits and go."

"No! Heal her now!" Kanan pulled a blaster out and began shooting at some of the surrounding gang.

"Alright, alright, put your blaster down Jarrus. Florg!" He yelled the toydarian flew into the room and looked at Masro. She was covered in sweat, and the color had drained from her body. He landed next to her pulling the bottom of her tunic up the black lines had reached her heart. Florg turned to falcon and shook his head.

"What does that mean?!"

"It's too late the poison reached her heart. She will be dead within the hour. Be happy she is passed out and you don't have to hear her screams."

"You…no good doshing—"

"Easy Jarrus or you won't get any credits and your girlfriend dies in vein."

"I don't care about the credits! Just give her the antidote, I'll figure out how to save her." They all stood looking at Kanan. "Do it now!"

"Jarrus, we're both businessmen. Why should I waste a perfectly good antidote on her when she's on deaths doorstep. These antidotes are very expensive to make."

"Do it or I'll let everyone know the falcon gang isn't true to their word. No one will do business with you; you know they'll believe every word I tell them. You will lose millions of credits." Falcon stood thinking deeply for a moment before nodding. Florg reached into a bag he had hanging around his waist and pulled out an injection. He gave it to Masro, Kanan picked her up and headed for his ship.

He laid her down on the bed in his cabin, Kanan pulled her shirt up looking at the poison. It was fading away from her heart, but her breathing had become almost nonexistent. He paced in panic not knowing how to save her when he had an overwhelming sense to knell and release his force. He pushed it into her hoping to heal her in some way to bring her back to him. Kanan wanted to see her eyes her smile needed to hear her voice. He was weakening from giving so much of himself to try to push new life force into her. Kanan pulled back screaming in frustration. He banged his fist on the floor as tears fell from his eyes. He had let her down.

Kanan stood to leave, he needed to figure out what to do with her body. The doors closed behind him then just as suddenly he felt her force flow into him. He turned running back to her side. Her fingers were flicking but she wasn't moving. Kanan leaned down to kiss Masro pushing more of his force into her. Masro's eyes snapped open and she pulled from him breathing.

"You're alive! I did it!" He laughed for joy pulling her into his arms. She was shaking and looked at him with eyes full of terror. "What's wrong?"

"The force will demand payment for this. It needs balance."

"We will pay it when it comes. Let me get you some caf to warm you back up. He ran from the room and returned a moment later giving Masro a metal cup. They sat a looked at each other in silence while she drank.

"Thank you, for saving me," Masro took a drink. "You didn't have to risk yourself for someone you didn't know."

"I'd like to get to know you," he lifted her chin to look into her eyes, taking her cup putting it down. She turned from him not wanting his attention in that way. "There's something about you, it's like…"

"I wasn't honest before. I don't belong here, K."

"Well your uniform tells me that," he laughed.

"No, I mean... This time," she said in a serious tone.

"Time?"

"I'm from the future, feel with your force. You will know what I say is true."

"How?" He said in shock, his force had confirmed.

"You tell me? I have no idea how to get home, so I'm stuck."

"Well I can think of something we can do to occupy our time until we figure out how to get you home or you can just stay here and be with me," Kanan closed in on Masro, though her body called to him she knew her heart belonged to another. She touched his chest to stop him.

"K, it would be a disaster if we took that step. My heart belongs to another in the future. I have to get back to him at all cost."

"The way you say that, makes me think it's not returned."

"It's complicated," she looked into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. Masro tried to hold her force but it burst out of her like a bomb, he pulled back a moment not out of fear but pure lust before pushing her down on his bed. Their lips met again, without even remembering how, they were naked against each other. They rolled around in bed, hands exploring each other before he finally entered her. She pulled back and cried out as Kanan was wider than Kylo. He watched her as he thrust in and out of her. His long hair starting to come undone from his hair band as he thrust. They both moaned in ecstasy, he sat up pulling Masro to straddle him.

Kanan watched Masro as she rode him, pulling her in for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined tasting each other, letting their force into the other in a much more intense way. He pushed her back down and roughly pushed them to finish. They climaxed screaming. Kanan pulled out of her and sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Masro touched his shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, even though it's been five years since I've been in the order. It still has its pull on me."

"You have an attachment for me?"

"Yes, since I met you. Then I felt you're force and knew."

"Knew what?" she asked. Kanan turned towards her his face full of emotion.

"That I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo pulled back before she got to the photo, looking at her unsure of how to feel. He wanted to be angry but understood as he himself had sought out comfort with another. Kylo searched for the words but couldn't find any.

"I'd like to be alone," Masro broke the silence, she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Kylo nodded and left without a word, grateful that he didn't have to complete this confrontation. She grabbed the file on Kanan, tears streamed down her cheeks. Masro went through it reading about his adventures after she left and saw some more pictures of them. One was much more significant the others, though nothing about it would stand out to someone that wasn't there. Except the description, it read Kanan Jarrus and his wife Masro Jarrus. It was the day of their wedding.

She had been with him just over a year. He had badgered her for months to marry, she finally realized she wasn't going to find a way home to her time and agreed. They were heading after a bounty, dressed for war.

"Let's marry today, right now," he said.

"Dressed like this?"

"Who cares? We're all that's important," he pulled her into his arms leaning down to kiss her.

"You're right. Let's go."

"I know someone that can perform the ceremony," he grabbed her hand and they left.

The memory changed; they were standing looking at each other. A man in uniform stood next to them.

"As I bear witness let this union forever be," he finished and headed away from their ship. Kanan and Masro Kissed.

"Hey, let's get a holo snap of you two for the records."

Masro and Kanan turned to pose for the holograph.

She snapped out of the memory, surprised that these records were kept. She knew it meant Kanan had kept them, which hurt even more. As she read through his file, she noticed there was no mention of his true name. Masro pulled the field to add it remembering when Kanan told her his true identity.

They had been married for several months, enjoying each other's company in more ways than one. Their bounty and smuggling business was growing, and they were starting to make enough credits to live comfortably. Children started to become a daily topic, Kanan wanted children while Masro hesitated worrying about the future. They were lying in bed holding each other.

"Maze, if we are blessed with a son, I would like to name him Dume."

"That's a very interesting name. Where did you hear something like that?"

"Well…it's my real last name."

Masro pulled from him sitting up, she had never read anywhere that he had changed his identity.

"What do you mean that's Your real last name? What's your name? Why have you never told me this? We've been together nearly two years," She was angry, he sat up rubbing her arms to try and calm her.

"I'm sorry my love. It was a lifetime ago. I was a Padawan at the Jedi academy. I had fought in the clone wars as a young man barely out of my training lightsaber. In those days I was called Caleb Dume. After the clone troopers turned on me and the other Jedi on Kaller, they continued to hunt me down. When I found refuge and learned the art of smuggling, I changed my name, hoping to make my past disappear. The clones I was stationed with kept coming for me…until…they were killed."

"How frightening to be hunted like that. You must have been terrified. I wish I could have been there to help."

"You have helped me and You're here now." He pulled her in for a kiss. She looked deep into his eyes seeing him completely venerable for the first time.

"Of course we can name a future son, should we have one, Dume."

Continuing through his file she read of his last Mission on Lothal. How he saved the crew of the Ghost but died in an explosion caused by the empire. Masro couldn't hold back the tears and left to their training room to meditate, she knew Kylo would have duties and wouldn't bother her. In deep thought about Kanan, she was devastated to read about his death. She had never learned of how he died while studying him when she was younger, just his skills. She had always been too frightened to check knowing it would raise questions. Masro reached out with the force, thinking only of him. She found herself walking the path of time. A road of darkness surrounded by stars and memories.

Masro was transported to a cave, she looked down and saw she was still in her officers' uniform. Masro felt Kanan but could tell he was speaking to someone else. She shut her force down, as she didn't want to be detected and waited in a meditation stance on her knees.

"I thought you would never come back," Kanan's voice was harsh, she knew she deserved it. Masro looked at him, still as handsome as he was when they were together just a bit older. She knew he had lost his sight during a fight with Maul from the files. When she didn't speak, he continued, "I felt a change in the force when you arrived. Then your force hit me as it always did, knocking me off my feet. At least metaphysically. Are you going to say anything, or did you come all this way to look at a blind man?"

"Kanan," she climbed to her feet heading towards him but stopped a couple strides from him. He knew the way she said his name something was terribly wrong. She rarely said his full name, Masro had only called him K unless there was something wrong. Kanan finished closing the distance between him and Masro, his anger instantly melting away.

"Maze, my love, I have been angry with you for a long time, but hearing you say my name like that. What's wrong? What's happened?" She pulled him in for a kiss, igniting their force like fire once again. He pulled back, looking at her but Masro felt him see her through the force. "I'm going to die today. You would never come otherwise or kiss me like that especially since your true feelings were revealed." He turned from her.

"K, stop. We all have our place in the force. You knew I was destined to return to my time, I had to fulfill mine. I told you every day to not fall in love with me, that I belonged to another. But you did, and I-I care about what happens to you." She couldn't tell him it was all a lie that she still loved him had always loved him.

"Maze, I told everybody we knew you died. I mourned you like you had actually died. It took me years to open up to anyone like I did you. Knowing you played me for all those years, that you never loved me the way I loved you…It still hurts. The woman I love is being held captive, even knowing I'm going to die will not stop me from saving her."

"I know, I just want to help."

"No, I don't need you to interfere. Like you always said the force will want something to balance it," he was angry, Masro realized she had made a mistake coming here. She looked at him and wiped a tear away glad that he couldn't see her cry.

"Fine, I'm sorry for the pain I have caused. I always thought I was doing the right thing even when it felt wrong. I will return to my time—"

He stopped her pulling her in for a kiss, running his hands over her. He felt the subtle changes in her since he last held her, even her force felt different to him in ways he couldn't explain.

"You feel different and I'm not referring to your short hair."

"Well, it's been a long time for me since I've been by your side."

"What do you mean?"

"Though we were together nearly five years, I returned to the exact moment I left my time. I was there at the Mandalor academy for almost another year…then I… then I went to the new Jedi training academy and was there for over a year. A lot of bad things happened there, I ended up in a stasis healing pod for eight years. Even that wasn't without its events. I lost my force abilities for a while. I had children, twins, who were taken from me by monsters while they tortured me for five years in a force time manipulated chamber...we did eventually get my children back…sadly, I could keep going, but saying it out loud is much too heartbreaking."

"Maze, I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. Who took your children? We could take them out now in the past if they're alive then they never have the chance in the future."

"K don't speak like that. You don't kill by choice anymore only out of defense, you've chosen your path in the light. You're a good man. I led you down the wrong path, Hera has been good for you. Besides I can't kill her during this time anyway."

"Why wouldn't you? It would solve your problem, though I know you don't kill."

"I guess a lot really has changed, I no longer follow that philosophy. It would destroy my life to kill her. My…husband would never be born." Kanan cringed at her saying husband and not referring to him. Realization changed his face at the words she spoke.

"Wait, his mother took your children, and had you tortured? Where was he? The empire must be very powerful to do that to you. I know what an amazing fighter you are and to be captured... That's very disheartening. Especially with everything we're fighting for now."

"I was very pregnant with twins and loss my connection to the force when I was captured. My husband was defending our home, which unfortunately was destroyed along with many lives. She wasn't a member of the empire; she could never be. She was a rebel, the leader during my time. I believe her father is one of the leaders during this time."

"Organa? Leia Organa? She didn't seem evil when I met her, but it's been awhile. People do change. There's something else you're not telling me; I can sense you holding back."

"Yes, quite a lot to be honest. It's not the time to speak of it." They we're silent for a few moments, Kanan asked what was on his mind.

"You've joined the dark side, haven't you?"

"A Jedi considers anything not Jedi as dark. Having the ability to pull on your emotions doesn't make you evil it makes you balanced. I have always had the ability to call on powers of the dark side with out it consuming me. You know that and have witnessed it. You didn't care then, and you shouldn't care now. I don't have a red blade if that matters."

"You're right but one would never admit they were evil, would they? What is your color?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I have two Kybers, they each called to me. One is black and the other is grey."

Kanan stepped back knowing they are still colors of the dark, "What else are you holding back?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not relevant to this moment now. I want more than I can ask of you right now," she pushed her power into him. He shivered with want and need. They embraced in a passionate kiss, very quickly leading to more. Kanan pulled them to his bed, he reached with his hands searching for her belt and pulled back.

"That's an officers' uniform, of the empire."

"We are no longer the empire in my time. They demised long ago; we're called the first order now."

"And what rank do you hold?" The way he said it made Masro quake in fear, he reached up to her jacket trying to feel for her rankings. Masro stopped him grabbing his hand.

"Please Kanan stop asking, let us just embrace like old times."

"I can't. You're everything we're fighting against."

"I really am not but I'm truly sorry for everything," she reached a hand to his cheek, "I really do lo-care for you very much. You shaped my life in so many ways." She had to stop herself from telling him of her love turning to climb off the bed and find a place to meditate in peace.

"No," he reached out grabbing her arm, pulling her in for a kiss. "I don't care, I do love you."

They fell to the bed undressing each other. He knew her body well even after all this time, her likes and wants and fulfilled them. Her body began to glow under him, because it pulled from the force, he saw it, but there was always extreme darkness almost a void. Masro pushed him so she could be on top. As her climax built, she pushed them to their breaking points to bring them. She fell on him exhausted.

"Do I want to know about the glow darkness thing?" he embraced her as they laid together.

"It's not important, other than it was a gift of the force," they kissed, she was surprised by his passion, especially after making love.

"Do I save her? Wait…don't tell me."

"Yes, I just won't tell you how."

"Why did you leave me? The real reason. Don't tell me it was because you didn't love me. Making love like that isn't between two people that don't love each other."

"Kanan, you know why," she rolled out of bed. "Don't think it didn't kill me to go. I did love you with everything of my self, but I lost myself because of it. I had to get back on the right path. I think about you everyday, especially when I was captured. Memories of our time together helped me place myself elsewhere so I wouldn't lose my mind while being tortured."

"Why didn't he save you? Why would it take him five years?! I would have save you."

"It's complicated on the time aspect, but it was only days to him, and he did rescue me."

"I wouldn't have let you go if I knew all this would happen. You would have been safe here for the last eleven years with me."

"We were both destined for important things. We both needed to travel those paths. Besides you would have left me to be with Hera."

"I wouldn't have. I always believed that you were my soul mate from when I first laid eyes on you. We are leaving soon to save Hera; I don't want to say goodbye yet…." He let his words trail off.

"I love you Kanas Jarrus. I'm sorry for the things I said in the past. You were everything I always dreamt a man should be and more," she kissed him lightly on the lips, tears escaping her eyes. He reached up to wipe them away, she looked at him unsure of how he knew. "How did you know?"

"I can see with the force. I know we say things when we think people need them the most, so I won't hold you to your words, but I love you Masro Jarrus, my wife now and always. I have longed every day for your return. I'm sorry it is on the occasion of my death."

"I must connect deeply with the force through meditation to leave. I will leave you alone to prepare for your journey."

"Maze, remember don't interfere."

"I know."

Masro made her way to the fuel depot. There were surprisingly few guards stationed there, she took them out to make it easier for Kanan and Hera. She watched as they landed their glider…well landed with style and headed for the central fuel pod. Masro watched as the walker shot the fuel pod and shot a piece of her life force out into Kanan, giving him his eyes back. Letting him see Hera one last time. Knowing Kanan saved Hera and his crew She reached out with her full force releasing everything in herself to shield Kanan from the blast, letting it look like he was engulfed so the empire would believe him dead. He was knocked out as he flew into the field beyond the factory where she stood. Masro ran to him, knowing she had created a cosmic paradox that would demand payment.

"Kanan! Kanan!" Masro shook him. He wasn't responding, but he was breathing. Masro was still riding on her released force she pushed it into him. He coughed and looked at her, his beautiful blue eyes had returned.

"Maze? What did you do? What's happened to you?" He asked concerned getting a first look at her face as she looked when she released her gift. She knew what she would look like but needed the power to return to her time.

"I saved you." She closed her eyes, knowing how Kanan was going to react.

"Then why don't you look happy."

"The force is asking for payment, because you shouldn't be alive."

"I told you this would happen," he angrily tried to sit up.

"I have to take you with me."

"No, I can't go there. My life is here."

"Your life has ended here, Kanan. This is the payment." Masro grabbed Kanan and pushed out with her ability. Pushing them through time and space.

Masro came to in her training room, she opened her eyes knowing her extra ability had worn off. Kanan was knelt in front of her, he looked angry. He wasn't the only one, Masro felt Kylo advancing closer and he was not in good spirits.

"I have to tell you something. I'm not just an officer of the first order. I'm wife to the Supreme Leader, the queen of the first order."

"You have sentenced me to death again. Just a much slower one when he finds out."

The door opened and Kylo walked in, very unhappy. He felt Masro use a great deal of power and then a new force signature. No guards were with him. Kylo looked Kanan over, he was slightly older than him and taller than him.

"Why have you brought this traitor on board?" Kylo finally broke his silence. The calmness of his words made Masro shake with fear. She avoided looking at Kylo.

"I disobeyed the force; it was the payment so I wouldn't be tortured again. You know how the force-"

"You saved him from death, didn't you?" He cut her off.

"Yes, I ask that he not be charged with any crimes and he has immunity. Please my supreme leader."

"You, Jarrus, do you still have feelings for Masro?" Kylo ignored Masro's words only thinking of the vision she had shown him.

"That's a loaded question. I think you really want to ask if I will pursue her still, being a man out of time. She was my wife first, well before you were born. So I should ask you the same."

Kylo's anger flared as he reached out and attempted to force choke Kanan. Masro blocked it with her force. They both looked at her in shock at the show of power.

"Is this true Maze? You married him?"

"Yes, I was sixteen."

"Sixteen? You told me you were twenty when we first met."

"I lied. You were nineteen when we met, you should have realized I wasn't twenty. Besides you would have sent me away knowing I was so young."

"No, I never would have."

"It doesn't matter! The point is you married another man!" Kylo roared.

"We will talk about this later, Kylo," Masro tried to be as calm as possible. "I'm going to show Kanan to a suite so he can rest."

"You will immediately return to my side once you arrive there."

"Yes, supreme leader," she bowed before walking past him, Kanan followed. As the door closed, she heard him yell in grief as he lit his lightsaber. Masro flinched and walked looking forward trying not to feel, holding back tears. Kanan wanted to reach out and comfort Masro but knew this wasn't the place to show her affection.

"_Maze," Kanan spoke in her mind, "run away with me. I'll keep you safe. Make him forget you, I've seen you use that ability hundreds of times. Why not now to save yourself?"_

She stopped in front of a door, pressing buttons without saying a word, they stepped through. Masro turned towards Kanan, tears in her eyes.

"I can't. My children need me and despite what just occurred I love my husband—" he stopped her by pulling her in for a kiss, which she hesitantly returned. Kanan pulled back looking at her, surprised by her hesitation after how forthcoming she was with affection on Lothal.

"I'm also your husband, your first husband. We were together for nearly five years; does that mean nothing? I thought I would never see you again. It's been over ten years since I've seen you. You pulled me from my time, from Hera and now I'm here with you and I'm still going to be alone."

"I'm sorry Kanan. I- I need to tell you something else," Masro pulled away from Kanan. He felt her lock down. "When I returned to my proper time after my time with you…I found out I was with child."

"A child? We tried for so long…What happened to our child?" Kanan was holding back his emotions. "Since he didn't know we were married, our child is not here."

"That's correct."

"Where is our child? Did we have a son or daughter?"

"Mandalor. Our son is under the protection of Sabine Wren," Masro turned towards Kanan. He was shocked to hear this news. "She was my mentor, or at least that's what I thought. When I returned I- I had to tell her what happened between us in the past. Wren knew I was walking a path that would be dangerous for our son, she said you were her family and would protect him. Reluctantly I agreed, I was very young and had nothing to give the child in this time.

"I changed my mind when I held him for the first time, seeing his perfect little face. Your eyes looking up at me. I refused to give him up and fought my way out of the academy. I struggled for weeks on my own, then I returned to Sabine's cabin in the middle of the night. She understood and didn't fault me. She said she would protect him like her own children."

"What's his name?" A tear fell from Kanan's eye as he tried to hold all his emotions in his bottom lip quivered.

"Dume Kanan Caleb Jarrus."

"The name we wanted when we were thinking about starting our family. A strong name. Exactly the name I would have given our son, it's perfect."

Masro's com went off, she couldn't keep eye contact with Kanan. She knew her story wasn't entirely truthful but couldn't tell him more, at least not yet.

"All main personnel to the strategy room."

"I have to go."

"How old is he now?"

"Eleven. We will talk more later," she turned to leave.

"I should go with you. Maybe I can be helpful in this new life."

Masro nodded wearily knowing Kylo would be furious to see them together, and they left to the strategy room. Masro's demeanor changed, Kanan could tell she put on a mask to hide her insides that he knew were aching. He watched Masro greet many of her people along the way and how they responded with excitement and happiness she knew their name.

When they arrived Masro fixed her uniform before opening the door and took a deep breath. She pressed the buttons to walk through. Kylo was seated at the head of the table, others around the table some holograms were projecting of other officers from their fleet. Kylo winched just enough to let Masro know he was furious. She went to sit next to him. He spoke in her mind glaring at Kanan who went to stand against the wall and listen.

"_Why is he here? What took you so long? I gave you explicit orders to return immediately to me."_

_ "Ky, he wants to help. I didn't want to say no if he could help with strategy against the rebels. I was stopped along the way by our people. I'm sorry they delayed me."_

There was a cough to let them know their attention was wanted.

"What is it Hux?" Kylo snapped not even looking at him but looking at Masro searching her face for the truth.

"Is it safe to speak with this…recruit?"

"Yes, this man is part of our crew now. His name is Kanan Jarrus, he was a Jedi Knight of the past but no more. I have used my abilities to help the first order fight the insurgents that are rising up, by taking one of their own directly from the past. We will have insider knowledge of their strategies," Masro spoke in a regal tone, her people applauded. Kylo stiffened but understood her reasoning. Hux looked unhappily towards Kanan.

Masro chanced a glance and could tell Kanan was scanning Hux's thoughts. He was the only other force wielder she had met that could read minds without the person knowing. Kylo squeezed her hand tightly letting her knew he saw what she did, Masro clinched her teeth breathing a bit harder than she was knowing he had snapped a couple of fingers out of place. She knew most people wouldn't notice Kylo's cruelty but Kanan did. Masro held back tears as the pain grew, she grabbed her hand back putting it under the table to snap into place. She wanted out of there and didn't care about the situation Masro just needed away from Kylo and his anger.

"Kanan, I'll give you a tour of the starship." Kylo's shoulders tensed as he heard her say this. Kanan looked torn he wanted to be of help, military strategy was his strong suit.

"My queen, I wish to help here. Perhaps I see something others miss being able to look at it in a unique way."

"What unique way?" Hux asked. "We are all experienced military officers-"

"Hux, Kanan fought in the clone wars. He is experienced smuggler, pilot and bounty hunter. He also fought for over ten years against the empire and has seen things you couldn't even imagine in his travels. As a man out of time he has a unique perspective to see things from both sides."

"What would stop him from helping the insurgents?" Driad asked.

"Loyalty." Kanan said. "I am loyal to the queen, and by such loyal to the supreme leader."

"You better be. If I find out otherwise and you're playing both sides, I'll execute you myself in the name of the first order," Hux threatened.

"General Hux, how dare you step beyond your station!" Masro snapped at him her power flowed from her causing objects in the room to float.

"Masro, control yourself," Kylo ordered. He snapped her out of her thoughts, the objects dropped. Masro walked away locking herself into the side office to calm down. She dropped to her knees to meditate losing herself in her thoughts about Kanan.

"The empire just wants a kid from Alderaan. They're paying one million credits to whoever can bring her to them."

"What kid?" Masro knew there was only one important kid on Alderaan during this time.

"Some princess. Which means that Alderaan is going to give a reward for whoever brings her back."

"Kanan, playing both sides is dangerous for us. We have a reputation to uphold."

"It's a fool proof plan."

"I don't like it. We agreed long ago to stay neutral so we would never have a target on our backs."

"No, there's something you're not telling me."

"You're right. That princess is Princess Leia Organa. She will grow up to be very important in the future but most importantly she is the mother of the man I love in the future. Kanan don't look at me like that. You have known from day one that I love another man. I don't want to change her fate it could be catastrophic for the future."

"You being here could do that."

"If I wasn't meant to be the force wouldn't have sent me here."

"Then how do you know we don't do this? If we don't that could cause the same effect as if we did?"

"Unfortunately I don't know if we do this or not."

"Once we return her to Alderaan it will be like nothing ever happened except we have credits in our pockets."

"Then I get to do the kidnapping."

The vision jumped, they landed on Alderaan in the capital city of Aldera. Kanan had gotten them some clothing to attend a gala that the Queen of Alderaan was throwing that evening. As the changed Masro worried about the repercussions of what they were doing again.

"Stop over thinking it. We've got this."

They left their ship heading towards the palace of the Organa family. She had never been to Alderaan before as in her time it didn't exist. Everyone seemed friendly and peaceful, but it wasn't necessarily a good thing in this case. Masro remembered Leia always saying she took walks with her mother in the palace gardens.

"We need to get to the palace gardens," Masro said to Kanan. It took a bit of time for them to find the gardens but found that everyone seemed really busy with the event that was happening that night. "K, you stay here. Keep watch. I'm going to head ahead and take her if she is there."

"Fine, listen for my signal in case we have company."

Masro slipped through a maze of hedges, she could feel life forces ahead of her. A child's laughter gave her the lead she was after and found the Royal family. She listened from behind a hedge as the queen of Alderaan spoke to her daughter.

"My darling daughter, you often ask why you don't look like your father and me. This statue of this woman is the reason, you see she is your birth mother. Her name was Padmé Amidala."

"Where is she? Why didn't she want me?"

"Oh my dear, she wanted you very much and loved you with all her heart. You see she didn't survive long after child birth…there were complications. She did get to see you and named you Leia. We honored her name choice for you. Your father and I prayed for a long time for a child to come into our lives, we were blessed with you. We honor your birth mother with this statue to never forget who gave us our blessing."

"Is father not my father either?"

"My child, we may not be related by blood, but we are your mother and father and always will be. To answer your question, your biological father's name is Anakin Skywalker. He was a Jedi Knight and married your mother in secret. As a Jedi was not allowed to have attachments including loved ones. He sadly perished in battle the night your mother gave birth to you."

Masro was listening to all of this she had known about Padmé but not about Ben's grandfather. She was so distracted she didn't notice Kanan coming up behind her. Masro pulled her helmet on, turning around the hedge to step out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Breha asked.

"I'm sure you can guess," Masro's voice was distorted from the helmet. She held her hands out pointed towards the queen freezing her.

"A force wielder! We can help you please don't do this."

"You can't even help yourself," Masro pulled Leia to her with her other hand. The child struggled against her, Kanan stepped out freezing Leia holding his hand over her mouth. Masro knew she would have to use her special talent to get away, "you never saw us. Leia is visiting a friend and won't make it to tonight's events. You will go on with your day. Tomorrow you will realize she has been taken and give a reward for her safe return."

Masro called their ship to them as only she could, it landed with no questioning of any guards and they loaded on.

"What was that? It wasn't normal mind control."

"I have a unique ability to rewrite people's memories." They locked the crying child up in the loading bay and headed to the cockpit before removing their helmets. "Kanan, I can't go through with this. This will scar her. We don't know what the empires plan is for her either. What if they kill her upon seeing her?"

"Maze," Kanan growled frustratedly. "This is an easy million credits."

"At what cost to our humanity?"

"You never care when we bring people to die on a bounty, why is this different?"

"They are usually guilty of murder or other horrible crimes. She hasn't committed any yet."

"What do you want to do?"

"Wipe her mind and return her. We should never try to play both sides, it's going to get us killed."


	8. Chapter 8

Masro snapped out of her thoughts, jumping to her feet. She headed out of the office heading towards Kanan, realizing what she was going to have to do eventually. She couldn't play both sides and she can't have both men.

"Now that you helped let's go," Masro ordered Kanan. Kylo gave her a sharp glance leaving Masro cold to the core. "I'll give you a quick tour of the facilities and show you where you can pick up a uniform."

"Uniform?" Kanan was a little lost, he preferred what he wore. He hadn't changed it's styling in over a decade. Masro picked up on his thoughts.

"Maybe she can do some repairs, or updates instead." Masro led him through the ship, showed him all the important areas to the crew. She stopped at the gardens, "This is my favorite place on the ship. The gardens were modeled after where I grew up on Naboo."

Kanan looked around, the artificial wind blowing through his hair. He looked at Masro seeing her a bit differently than he did before. Kanan saw how she came alive seeing everything that reminded her of happy memories. They never went to Naboo in their travels together, she insisted that she couldn't go there. Now he knew it was because it held special meaning for her and Kylo. She turned smiling at him, her smile faltered a bit as she came back to reality.

"We need to move on with the tour. Next door is actually someplace I think you will like."

"What is it?" They left the garden to stand in front of the knight temple on board the finalizer. Masro held her hand up unlocking the door with her force.

"Our temple of the knights of Ren. We are many and, in many areas, but this is our base." Masro marched in towards the inner door. "The outer door is always locked. Only a force sensitive can open the door, so the regular crew are safe."

"Mistress," Sunkiller took a defensive stance against Kanan. His helmet hid his face but Masro felt something from him that surprised her.

"Sunkiller, please stand down. This is Kanan Jarrus. He has full access to these facilities by my orders." Sunkiller stood and removed his helmet looking at Kanan, who stiffened seeing he was zebrak.

"You mean Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus." Masro looked sharply at Sunkiller surprised he knew who he was but realized he must have studied him at the Jedi academy. What she felt was his shock at seeing him, knowing he was dead.

"The Jedi are dead," Kanan said with such seriousness that Masro stole a glance at him. Kanan and SunKiller looked at each other for a moment longer before Masro continued further into the temple.

"Do you really believe that?" Masro asked quietly.

"Yes, in this time I do. The Jedi way only leads to loss. I need to find my true path in this time." They walked in silence after that until they reached the meditation room.

"This is our meditation room, through there is where we have weapons and force training. Up through there is Kylo's inner sanctum. I recommend staying away from there. You're free to come here and seek the answers that you need. Let's go, I'll show you the archives."

"I'm actually going to stay here and meditate. I'll find my way back to my suite."

"Um…ok," Masro turned to leave; she paused turning back, "please be careful. Oh, before I forget. Kylo and I are leaving on a diplomatic mission tomorrow to Lothal; I would like it if you joined. It would show you how we run things in this era. Please meet us at the ships hanger at 0800." She rushed out of the temple before he could answer. Heading towards her suite.

The moment Masro dreaded was coming ever so closer as she walked the halls towards their suite. Masro did not want to face Kylo, not after such a long emotional day. She stopped at their door, not moving further, just frozen wishing she didn't have to go through it. Masro knew the children would be asleep and that her only option was to face Kylo.

She pressed her hand to the security pad and the doors slid open. He wasn't in the living area waiting for her, but she felt him. She headed towards their bedroom; his anger rushed over her Stinging her soul with the pain she felt from him. Kylo was on his knees facing the window, meditating. Masro didn't want to say anything so she knelt next to him. It was several minutes before he broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was eerily calm.

"Which part?" She started to shake with fear.

"All of it," he opened his eyes turning towards her, all of the weight of his anger filling the room. "I feel like a fool."

"Kylo, I'm sorry," she whispered knowing it would never be enough. She had broken his trust, but wanted to explain, "It was a long time ago; I didn't think it would affect our life, so I blocked it out fooling myself that it never happened. I didn't want to knock you off your path, my life has been to bring you to this. The supreme leader of the galaxy, master of the knights of Ren."

"I just don't understand how it could happen. We are one, our force combines like a symphony of life. I thought you were made for only me..." He wiped a tear away; his anger and sadness had gotten the best of him. He stood walking towards the window she followed.

"Ky, I-I…" she trailed off looking for the words to say. Something that wouldn't hurt Kylo, but there was nothing she could say that wouldn't hurt him. She was put in Kanan's path because of him. "Kylo, I didn't choose my path and neither did you. It's been carved out for us. After you saved me from Lucias and I found younger you on Tatooine…with Axe, my life was in chaos. I was at the Mandalor academy for nearly a year and had decided to end my life, that life just wasn't worth living if I didn't have you. I made a mistake and revealed my abilities to Zorii bliss, my training partner and roommate. She told my mentor who decided to have me hunted down. I wanted to die on my own terms, not theirs when the force opened up time and sucked me in.

"I was lost, had no path to walk. Kanan saved me, gave me purpose in a time I needed it most. Our force combined as yours and mine do, it was shocking to experience that with another. I told him from the beginning that my heart belonged to you, I showed you that. Then time passed, my hope of seeing you again dwindled and my feelings for him grew. A year after I arrived in his time is when we married, then we spent the next four years together before I was sent back to the moment I left. As soon as I had the opportunity to leave to come back to you I did, you mean everything to me. You always have. I've always tried to do everything to keep you on your path at great sacrifice to myself sometimes.

"I was captured by the Mandalorian guard and sentenced to death upon my return…" she began to sob, Kylo couldn't bear her sadness and tried to pull her into his arms but she pushed him to stop. "There's more that I need to tell you. I want no more major secrets, even if it means you send me away. Before they could kill me, I found out I was with Child, Kanan's child. They kept me prisoner during the entire pregnancy. After I had the child, a lot of things happened and they took him, I stole the ghost and escaped."

Kylo was silent, so many thoughts running through his mind. She stood shaking in front of him with her head bowed, tears falling freely. Masro had a child with another man. His anger grew, but then his realization that this was entirely his younger selves fault hit him. Had he been stronger to fight off Snoke when he was fifteen, he would have saved her and Lūx. Instead Masro went through this painful journey and loss because of him. He knew that her belief in his path never faltered and that she has gone through tremendous pain and torture to make sure it was fulfilled.

"Masro," he started. She looked up at him, afraid to show more emotion than the tears. He looked her in the eyes before pulling her in to kiss her deeply. She hungrily returned his kiss, wanting more but not expecting it. Masro turned to leave, expecting it to be a goodbye kiss. Kylo grabbed her, "Where are you going?"

"To leave your presence, I wronged you deeply. I—"

"Stop," he ordered pulling her back in his arms. "We are one. Nothing would change my feelings for you. Our lives have been led down this path for a reason." He released his force to her filling her with his life essence, she hesitated releasing hers afraid it was a dream she would wake up from. Masro closed her eyes, letting new tears fall down her cheeks. "Do you not feel the same?"

"This has to be a dream," she looked up at him not wiping her tears, "I know you Kylo, you have killed for less. You find out this information and…you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. You have given everything up to help me fulfill my destiny. Do you want me to kill you?" He searched her face looking for clues to her feelings.

"No, I love you. I want to serve you in all things," she released her force to him, jumping on him wrapping her arms and legs around him. Masro brought her lips to his, as he carried them to their bed. With his upper body strength he climbed on the bed with Masro gently laying them down. Kylo reached down unbuckling her pants while she undid her tunic. A moment later they were both naked and embraced.

Kylo realized he could actually lose Masro to Kanan if he didn't watch his behavior. He couldn't live without her. Kylo entered Masro, she expected rough sex, but he was very gentle. His kiss changed to almost a graze. It was a definite effort on Kylo's part to show Masro his love and what she meant to him. She reached down pulling one of his hands up her body towards her neck.

"No, I won't indulge in that again," he pulled from her sitting on the edge of the bed, Masro panicked that she messed everything up.

"Ky, my sky," she kissed his shoulder reaching an arm around his chest. Masro slid it down his body lightly stroking him before sliding herself to straddle him. "You can't do anything to me that I don't want from you already. I know it brings you pleasure."

Masro slid herself on his manhood, bringing moans of pleasure from them both. Kylo slid hid hand up her body, hesitating at her neck.

"Do it," she whispered. He grabbed her neck and began to squeeze. Masro began to move much quicker to bring them to climax. Kylo pushed them to the bed and began roughly thrusting. He finished before she passed out, Kylo searched her face to make sure she was ok. "I'm fine, my love. I love you very much. I would do anything for you."

"I love you with all of myself. I know you have given your life in dedication to make sure I became who I am. Thank you, without you I'm lost."

"Nothing will come between us. I am going to give Kanan the ghost and tell him to go. It needs some repairs after my trip to Batuu that were never completed. So it will be a few days, still. He is the past; you are my present and future."

"That's a good plan. I'm sorry for making you walk this difficult path," they kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Masro awoke the next day getting dressed and readying the children's things. She sent orders for repairs of the ghost.

Masro finished dressing for the summit on Lothal, Kylo returned to their suite to tell her everything was ready for them to leave. He looked her over letting his force run over Masro, she shivered turning towards him. Kylo knew they needed to leave but his lust got the best of him. He rushed to Masro pushing her against the wall.

"Ky, what are you doing? We need to leave."

"What I want to." He pushed his lips against hers reaching down to pull the gown up in front. Masro squirmed a bit trying to stop him, as it had taken her more time than she wanted to admit to get ready. Kylo pulled from her grabbing her chin roughly to get her full attention. "I am going to take what I want from you, you can either enjoy it or not." Masro released herself to him, she knew he would have her no matter what she did.

Kylo unbuckled his pants to let his hardened Manhood out. He bent to kiss Masro lifting her he slid her undergarment aside to let himself inside her. Masro cried out as he roughly moved in and out of her. Kylo whispered her name over and over between orgasmic cries. He quickly brought them to their climax, he slid Masro down to her feet. She rushed off to clean up while he redressed.

Masro returned to the suite looking at Kylo, he hadn't forced himself on her like that before. He saw the look in her eyes through the mirror he was standing in front of, knowing what she was thinking he turned towards her.

"I'm sorry Masro. I don't know what came over me. I saw you and you were just so beautiful, I wanted you and had to have you. I feel like I'm going to lose you." Masro rushed to Kylo she knew this had to deal with Kanan.

"You will never lose me. I love you Kylo. You know that you can have me anytime you need me. I selfishly didn't give myself up because I took a long time to get ready."

"And you look stunning."

"My first duty is to my husband not to looking good for diplomatic missions. I have to admit it was a turn on to have you force yourself on me," she pulled him down to kiss her.

"I'll have to remember that for another time. We must go, I've already made us late." He led her out of the suite, their children were already on the command shuttle with Shim.

"Um…I need to tell you something…" they turned around the corner and Kylo saw Kanan. He instantly tensed up freezing in place. "I may have invited Kanan on the mission, to show him the First order was nothing like the empire."

"What was wrong with the empire?" Kylo turned towards her so he wouldn't have to look at Kanan.

"Well we give our people the choice they didn't. He's from a time when parts of the empire had lost their path."

"I see. Why can you calm me down so easily?"

"As you say, my love, we are one." She pulled him down to kiss, when he pulled back, he made eye contact with Kanan. A small smirk spread on his face as Kanan's face fell watching them kiss, that Masro knew meant he was angry. Kylo led Masro on board, as she walked by Kanan she reached out pulling him on board.

Hux and Driad were also on board waiting for them, they slightly bowed as Kylo and Masro entered. Hux gave orders for the shuttle to take off. Masro glanced at Kanan, he was looking at everything around him. Kylo noticed Masro looking at Kanan and pulled her to his side in a way she couldn't easily look at him.

"_Kylo, you're hurting me," she spoke in just his mind. _

_ "I saw you looking at him. You're mine remember!"_

_ "I was just curious what he was looking at. He probably has never been on a shuttle like this before. I should be allowed to speak with him, he is my friend as well. You need to get your jealousy in check," _Masro pulled from him. They hadn't realized they were being spoken to or that everyone was looking at them.

"They're speaking to each other in their minds," Kanan explained. "Sometimes it's difficult to hear your surrounding when you're trying to concentrate on a conversation."

"That's enough Jarrus," Kylo snapped. "What is it Hux?"

"We have landed in the capital city of Lothal, sir. What are your orders?"

"Are the Lothal Senators and the Governor here?" Kylo asked.

"Yes, I'm going to send out some troops."

"Fine, once they're in place we will make our entrance," Kylo went to stand by the ramp with Masro. Kanan was fidgeting next to her.

"Do the Lothalites fear that you will come to occupy this planet? As the empire once did," Kanan asked Masro.

"They have nothing to fear from us. We have a treaty in place that protect them from total rule by the first order. We have rebuilt some of the factories to build ships, while creating well-paying safe environment jobs. Our network helps them with trade and making sure they are prosperous. They look to Kylo and me as partners to benefit the people."

The ramp lowered and they descended towards the welcoming government body. They bowed to Kylo and Masro who returned a rested bow to show their partnership. Kanan observed the interaction. One of the officials kept staring at Kanan. She seemed in a trance seeing him, Masro stiffened as she grew uncomfortable.

"Thank you for your gracious hospitality," Kylo shook the governor's hand.

"It is us who are blessed with a visit from such gracious leaders," the governor led the way back inside the building.

"How are the trade agreements going?" Masro chimed in trying to pretend she wasn't still bothered by what was happening with Kanan. She ignored the answer as she pushed out some force to trip the woman staring at Kanan, Kylo looked at her angrily.

"Thank you for showing us our rooms," Kylo spoke in a strained voice, the others had gone to their suites leaving just Kylo, Masro, Kanan and the troopers. "We will meet later this day for last meal in the great hall, correct?"

"Yes, supreme Leader Ren," they all bowed and scurried away including the woman fascinated with Kanan. Kylo stormed into their room, leaving Masro in the hall with Kanan.

"Why did you trip her?" Kanan asked quietly.

"I don't know but I'm going to be in trouble for it when I enter this suite."

"_Know that in this time I have eyes for no one but you," _he spoke in her mind before departing to his suite. Masro took a deep breath before going in to face Kylo. Their suite was large but not as large as their room on Naboo. There was a door that led out to a balcony, a sitting area separated from their bed and a door Masro was sure led to a bathroom. Kylo was standing just looking out the glass doors at Lothal.

"What was that?" He hissed. Masro gulped as she walked closer to him.

"A slip on my part. I felt it unprofessional on her-"

"Masro!" Kylo yelled cutting her off and shocking her. She almost jumped out of her skin in fear. "I told you this would happen."

"No, Kylo nothing is happening," Masro emotion quickly turned to anger, "I haven't been apart from you in nearly twenty four hours, I have been dedicated to only you. I have suffered many years of my life to bring you to fulfill your path and you sit there and show me anger for tripping a civil servant?!"

Kylo surprised Masro by walking away, it was very unlike him to not continue the confrontation. He went to the door as it was announced their bags had been brought for them. Masro didn't know what to do with her anger she pushed it down walking over to him.

"I'm sorry Kylo," she whispered before turning and heading to the bathroom. Tears fell down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. Masro felt herself being torn apart inside, but knew the galaxy depended on her to keep Kylo balanced. She undressed knowing she was going to change for the evening, Masro walked out to see Kylo Meditating on his knees. She knew he was seeking answers in what to do in their situation.

Masro changed in silence, wishing Kylo would just understand and move on. The gown she chose was quite conservative for her. A solid black that sparkled in the light, the front was a high neck and led to long sleeves. The dress trailed tightly down her body to just brush the floor. The top part of the back of the dress was completely open skinned to just above her rear. Masro decided to adorn jewelry that would drape across the back, along with a draped cape that sat on her shoulders with precious jewels. Kylo gasped when she emerged from their bathroom.

"I don't know how you do it, but every time I look at you, you are more beautiful," he climbed to his feet. Masro looked down, she wanted to enjoy the compliment but couldn't.

"Thank you, supreme leader," she said, Kylo knew when she called him that she was upset. He went to her pulling her into his arms.

"Maze, we're in the journey through life together. We are going to hit a few snags along the way as there are no guides to tell us the answers but know that I love you."

"I love you too, Kylo," she looked up at him as she said it. Kylo leaned to kiss her. "Are you changing for last meal?"

"No, what I'm wearing is fine."

They went to last meal followed by Kanan, Driad, Hux, Shim and the children. Most of the evening faded by as unremarkable. Time seemed to pass quickly; Shim left with the children to put them to bed. Masro desperately wanted to follow to read them stories and kiss their little cheeks. All business talk went well but Masro didn't pay attention to any of it as she saw the senator enter that was enthralled with Kanan earlier. She decided to drop in on this woman's thoughts.

Though it was relatively seamless force wielders could usually sense a use of force. The woman knew him from paintings in the city, a mural. She had studied about the rebels that broke the power the empire had on Lothal in order to make an informed decision and vote when Kylo and Masro came there before to work on their treaty. She was satisfied with the woman's thoughts and retreated locking herself down.

Kylo stood next to her, shaking the governor's hand. Masro realized they were making their exit. She knew Kylo was excited to visit the rebuilt Sienar advance projects laboratory in the morning. His new personal ship was being revealed to him. They went back to their room and went to sleep without much conversation. The next morning Kylo was up before Masro, excited as a child going to the Festival of Lights on Naboo.

They both dressed in their officers uniforms and headed out followed by their people. They wouldn't be returning so Kylo gave orders to pack their bags and send them back to the finalizer. The group headed towards the shuttle as the facility had been moved to outside of capital city. The shuttle landed near the facility and they disembarked to be met by Allegiant General Pryde and the director of operations at the facility. The director was a humanoid named Neville Katcher, a native to Lothal.

"Greetings Supreme Leader Ren, welcome to the APL," Pryde saluted Kylo. Masro was a bit taken aback as his disregard for her rank.

"We appreciate the visit of the Supreme Leader and the Queen to the APL facility," Katcher bowed, Masro like him much more than Pryde.

"Thank you for inviting us to reveal my new ships prototype," Kylo spoke seriously but Masro could tell he wanted to run to the ship and jump in.

"Right this way we will get started right away," Katcher said.

"One moment," Masro said, Kylo looked at her. "Allegiant General Pryde you're dismissed and may return to your duties."

He looked at Masro angrily, before saluting and returning to his duties. Masro heard Hux and Driad Snicker and looked sharply at them. The tour continued, leading them into the main part of the facility. Their new fleet of silencers were being checked out and readied to replace the traditional Ties on all their fleet ships. Driad and Hux stayed within the main part to finish all the paper work. The rest continued on.

Kylo was in awe as they walked in to see the prototype of his new tie. He walked up sliding his hands along the smoothness of the wings, just taking everything in.

"We've improved all features of the device; from the sound the engines make to the navigation system. All of your recommendations were taken into account when we designed her."

"What's the ship's name?" Masro asked.

"We haven't come up with a name other than the TIE 1119."

"I want to fly her," Kylo turned towards them.

"Of course sir. I can make arrangements to set up a flight for later today-"

"No! Now, get her ready for me. I'm taking her out now."

"Of course," he bowed and scuttled away.

"Ky, do you like it?" Masro walked up alongside him.

"Yes, very much."

Within a few minutes the ship was readied for Kylo, he strapped himself in and performed a checklist. With one last look at Masro, Kylo shot out of the hanger, feeling his connection to Masro falling behind. He really let loose on the ship making evasive moves, checking for any flaws. He shot off into hyperspace, coming out near the Galaxy's edge. Kylo was so enthralled with the ship that he almost missed his force pulling from him. It snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realized whose connection it was, Rey. She was on the planet ahead of him, the scanner read it as Pasaana. His anger pushed him to bring the ship to the planet's surface gliding along as fast as the ship could take as he searched for her. He saw in the distance a figure walking and knew it was her.

Kylo took the ship as hard as he could to destroy her, as he closed in, she did something quite unexpected. She used the force to flip over the ship causing him to completely miss her. He was so shocked he nearly crashed before he caught himself trying to make a comeback.

"This this Supreme Leader Ren, I need backup as we have a rebel threat on the Galaxy's edge planet of Pasaana."

Masro heard the call come in and panicked, she knew it mean that Rey was on that planet. She ran to the silencer they saw on the way in. Kanan ran after her.

"What's happening? Where are you going?" Kanan asked Masro.

"Kylo needs help. I'm going after him. Take the one over there it pilots like the escape," Masro started climbing up. "K, you don't need a life support suit for these. It's been upgraded."

Masro blasted out of the hanger, to see the finalizer shoot off into hyperspace. Masro knew when they had their upgraded ships the new ties would be able to hyperspace jump. Kanan came up alongside her and they pushed to get to Kylo before anything worse happened. They jumped into hyperspace coming out quickly on the other side.

"Ky, I need your location. I'm closing in with backup to the region," there was no answer, Masro began to have an anxiety attack, but told herself she didn't feel his release to the force. He was alive no matter where he was.

"Masro, I know Pasaana quite well. We're heading towards an ancient temple of the Jedi."

"So they're here for something powerful," Masro saw some ties swoop in she followed to see them going for some sailing barges. "Black wing one why are you going after those barges?"

"Rebels," his voice came over her speakers. She sped up as she saw a shiny gold object coming closer. Growing up with Kylo's parents around she knew C-3PO when she saw him. It was one of the other passengers she saw that got to her.

"Kill them! I want nothing left on that barge. We will take out the assistant leader of the rebels."

"Masro, we need to find the supreme leader," Kanan tried to snap Masro out of her hunt.

"You're right," They veered from the chase to look for Kylo.

"Supreme Leader one, do you copy?" Dead air Masro's panic was in full swing. She pushed her force out trying to see with both her eyes and her spirt for Kylo. "Driad, are you picking up on the supreme leaders Comm yet?"

"No, my Queen. We are trying but the signal is scrambled."

"Damn it!" Masro pushed the silencer down to the surface, landing it. Kanan followed, jumping out of the ship.

"Why did we land here?"

"I need to connect with the planet and ask for its help to find Kylo's life force," Masro knelt on the hot sand. Kanan knelt in-front of her pushing his force into her. They both felt it together as the planet sucked their life force in letting it explode out towards Kylo leading far beyond the planet, "He's not on the planet. Where is he?"

Kanan helped Masro to her feet, "don't worry, we will find him."

Kylo landed his ship, the landscape around him had transformed into a snow covered waste land. He felt her out there and his hatred grew. Kylo exited his ship heading towards her force signature, he lit his lightsaber melting the surrounding snow as the heat from the blade radiated off. Kylo walked fiercely towards the figure ahead of him, pain and anger pouring out from him.

"Why are we still connected?!" He screamed at the edge of a platform. He realized it was a piece of a star destroyer teetering over the edge of a waterfall. She turned towards him, looking at Kylo with her piercing eyes. They burrowed into his soul.

"You know why," she lit her lightsaber, Kylo looked at it in shock.

"You can have that lightsaber! I have it in my possession! You're a trick!"

"No, I am the original. The others are all tricks, even her," he ran forward roughly striking Rey's blade.

"Masro is not a trick! Who are the others?!" He pushed her towards the edge hoping to destroy her only to realize the ship they were on was falling, they were plunging towards their death. Kylo continued to strike at Rey hoping to see the life leave her eyes before they both died.

"Kylo!" Masro yelled shaking his lifeless body. "He's freezing! How could he be this cold in a dessert?!"

"Maze, we have to get him back on the finalizer," Kanan knew Masro mind was elsewhere worried about Kylo. He called for a transport and sent the silencers back with pilots while he accompanied Masro onto the ship. They were silent for the flight before Masro broke the silence when they landed and Kylo was rushed off to the sick bay.

"I'm sorry you had to hear me order someone's death. It's probably surprising to you but for me the that man on that barge deserved death more than I have words to describe. Though he does lead the rebuilding rebellion I have a personal hatred of him," Masro turned to walk to Kylo.

"Maze, wait," he grabbed her arm, "What did he do to you?"

Masro released some tears, he didn't know if it was from the emotional toll of the day or thinking back on the event that scarred her. Then he saw her eyes and that raw emotion in them and knew. He let her arm go stepping back. She walked away with no words, entering the sick bay she saw Kylo was awake and ran to him.

"Ky, my love. How are you feeling?" He was sitting up looking at her with questions in his eyes.

"What happened out there?" He asked her. "I kept calling for help, where were you? What took so long?"

"I left immediately towards you, and the ties were practically zooming by me with how fast they were heading towards you. Some of them caught wind on other rebels, I sent them after them. I kept trying to contact you every minute, but it would just be dead air. I could not even get them to locate your comm. I should be the one asking you that question. We found you and your ship in a desert covered in snow and ice. How is that possible?"

He looked at her terrified, he couldn't remember how he had gotten to the snow covered planet or where it was even at. Masro saw the conflict and touched his arm. He pushed the memory of what just happened into her mind.

"If there wasn't snow, I would have said that was a vision. What did she mean by the others? How am I a trick?"

"I don't know, Maze. I really don't know."

Kylo was released later that day after testing and rehabilitation, he went to his suite to find Masro meditating. He often wondered if she was spoken to by any force spirits but never asked.

"I think you should call the ship the TIE Whisper, though I personally think after today having an engine that quiet isn't necessarily a good thing," she spoke suddenly.

"I agree to both observations."

It had been a few weeks since the trip to Lothal. Kylo was overjoyed with the delivery of two tie Whispers and a fleet order of silencers was placed to replace the traditional TIE fighters. Kylo had decided that the upgrade would be beneficial all around as it would should that they cared about life by having a superior ship.

The day had finally come that the ghost was ready, Masro went to give her a final walk through for sign off. She knew Kanan would be at the temple and that Kylo was having a meeting with him later.

Kanan sat on his knees meditating, he had taken to going to the knight's temple every day since Masro had shown him the first day he arrived. The knights generally left him alone, unsure of him. Sunkiller knelt next to him, the first time he had seen him since the day he arrived. Kanan opened his eyes and looked at him. He felt uneasy seeing he was Zabrak, reminding him of Maul and his battle where he lost his eye site. Sunkiller felt Kanan's uneasiness but stayed knelt.

"Are you truly Kanan Jarrus?" Sunkiller finally broke the silence.

"Yes. Were you really a Padawan that left the order?"

"Yes," Sunkiller was a bit sullen about the question.

Kanan closed his eyes again to continue his meditation but a thought occurred to him. "Can I ask why you left the Jedi order to follow Kylo Ren? Was it an easy decision?"

"For me it was an easy decision. I felt the way Skywalker was leading the order was in the old ways, backwards ways. Nothing was learned from when the order was overthrown during the early days of the empire. History would repeat itself. My master always showed tremendous power and was held back from using his power for so long. My people believe in power and the force told me to follow him."

"Being from the original Jedi order, I do understand they were backwards. A lot of things needed to change. Why not say something? Make a change?"

"Skywalker was cocky he didn't listen. My master tried to make changes but was held back."

"Sounds like another Skywalker. What Changes? You mean like have attachments? I believe that one should have been pushed aside long ago."

"Yes, that and other changes. We feel that everything that didn't align with the Jedi vision didn't make someone evil. There is a level beyond good and evil, true balance. That's what my master and mistress have taught us."

"Do your brothers and sisters feel as you do?"

"Yes, we speak often on our feeling of light, dark, gray and beyond.

"Gray? That's a term I've never heard of."

"It was established that gray could pull upon their dark side but were strong enough to not succumb to it. Though they are not in full balance to call upon all parts of themselves at once. In my studies I have learned past Padawan Ahsoka Tano, was considered gray. Did you know her?"

"I only knew her in passing as a child but met her much later after she left the order."

"I must attend Shim; she is teaching the master's children hand combat today." Sunkiller jumped up and left the sanctum to return to the training area.

Masro walked into the temple looking for Kanan. She had decided to give Kanan his freedom, even though it broke her heart. She couldn't have him and Kylo. Masro watched Kanan meditate for a few moments. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"K, I need you to come with me. I have something to give you."

"Give me? You've given me life; I think that's plenty."

"Will you just get up and come with me?" She turned and started walking away. Kanan climbed to his feet and followed Masro. He caught up with her as they headed towards the hanger.

"Why are we going to the hanger?"

"I had a gift delivered for you there. I'm sure you'll like it," they walked further in silence. Observing the others furiously working. Then they came up to what Masro's surprise was. Kanan stopped in his tracks, in shock.

"The Ghost. How…How did you get it? Is Hera—"

"I don't know now, but at the time I took the ship, over ten years ago, no. I didn't hurt her, just stole it in my escape from Mandalor after the birth of our son. Come I have something else for you on board."

"How could they have not tracked it?" He followed her on board.

"I don't know if you remember our trip to Correllia, about three years after my arrival."

"How could I forget, oh did we have fun. I take it you did something then?"

"I put a flaw in the security software that was undetectable and left a secure undetectable box with weapons in a hatch."

"I was on this ship for nearly nine years and we never found anything on it that wasn't supposed to be there."

"I'm good at what I do."

"Yes you always were and still are."

she pulled a small box out of a wall panel and turned towards Kanan. Masro handed him the box. He opened it and looked at his lightsaber, thinking he would never see it again.

"How?" He teared up as he pulled it out and lit it. The lightsaber hummed in his hand bringing more tears to him. "Thank you."

"I hunted it down after I took the ghost but before I went to the Jedi academy. It took a lot of work to get it, but I wanted to have it for our son when he was old enough. Perhaps I'll tell you the story another time. Though now that you're here it's yours and should be returned to you."

"Why did you show me this?"

"To tell you, you're free to go. Ghost is yours, but you have to retrieve phantom three from Batuu," she turned to leave. Kanan reached out and grabbed her hand. Masro turned towards him, with sad eyes wanting him in more ways than they could.

"Come with me, Maze."

"Kanan, my life is here. I can't leave, but I'm not stopping you. Go find your happiness, you deserve it," Masro placed a hand on his cheek and lightly kissed his other one. "I love you Kanan Jarrus. I always will."

She pulled from him, tears rushing down her cheeks leaving the ship expecting it to take off. It surprised Masro when she heard footsteps running towards her. She turned, Kanan was heading towards her.

"My place is by your side. Even if I can't have you the way I want, I want to protect you and be there for you."

"You're always welcome here but know if there comes a time when you just get fed up and want to leave, I understand," they walked through the ships towards a different outlet out of the hanger.

"Wait, is that…" Kanan started.

"The very same one, well it's been repaired especially after how we left it."

"Oh the memories I have from that cockpit."

"Don't mention it around Kylo but I still fantasize about it."

"I can go find trooper gear and we can relive it," he whispered.

"You are a bad influence on me. I'm trying to be a good wife to…Kylo and you tease me with reliving some of the best sex I had ever had," she spoke in his mind.

"Best sex? I could probably do better now, last longer, bring you more pleasure," he replied in her mind. Masro's inside ached with want. She wanted him inside her as it was when there was only them, but she made a vow to Kylo. Masro could only remember the pleasure and no longer experience it with him.

"You're thinking to hard Maze. I understand in my brain, it's just my heart and soul that don't. I won't pressure you. I need to report to Ren anyway. I'll see you later my love. Sorry old habits die hard."

Masro nodded and turned to leave herself. She looked at the ship that held special meaning to them and kept it in her thoughts as she headed back to her training room. Masro couldn't quite remember the mission they were on but remembered their celebration. Kanan had stolen a stormtroopers gear and Masro was his dainty woman prisoner, cuffs and everything, their victory was the ship.

"Come here I'll take those off you, Maze," Kanan removed his helmet.

"No, I want to wear them….I want you to put your helmet back on."

Kanan had a sly smile as he caught on to what Masro wanted. He put the helmet on and grabbed Masro roughly by her cuffs.

"Come on Prisoner 8786." Masro struggled against him trying to break away. He slammed her into the holo table on her back. "I'm going to have to punish you now."

"No, don't. I'll be good, please," she begged.

The Please aroused Kanan even more, he practically tore his hardened manhood out of the uniform codpiece as he moved Masro's dress. He shoved himself into her, she cried out. Grabbing her cuffs as leverage Kanan rammed into her like it was the only important thing left in the galaxy. Masro continued to play struggle and cry. He grabbed her chin and roughly slapped her. Kanan wanted to see her squirm, he moved one hand to bring her pleasure and make her cry his name. He came with a thundering climax in Masro, calling out her name.

"Oh, that was amazing. I hope I didn't get to carried away," he pulled his helmet off and kissed Masro. They looked into each other's eyes. "Marry me?"

"K, you know why I can't," she pushed him so she could get up and fix herself. Masro held her hands out for him to take the cuffs off.

"No, I'm not taking them off until you say that you'll marry me. We are all but married, what difference does it make to a man that doesn't even know you're missing?"

Masro looked at him then closed her eyes; the cuffs fell to the ground. He looked down knowing he was rejected again. They had traveled with each other and been lovers for nearly a year, Masro knew

His patience was wearing thin. Masro knew Kanan was right, Ben didn't know she was missing. He wasn't even looking for her. She put her hand on his cheek making him look at her.

"I'll marry you."

She shook her head to rid her mind of the memory, she was having a much more difficult time than she thought having Kanan so near.


	9. Chapter 9

Kanan walked to the strategy room knowing Kylo was either there waiting or on his way. He was a bit nervous to speak with him alone, there had always been someone else be it Masro, a knight or soldier. He walked through the doors, Kylo was leaning over the table looking at files in the table's screen. He looked up at Kanan pointing to the seat next to him without a word. Kanan didn't know why Kylo wanted to meet one on one but knew it had to at least deal with Masro.

A few minutes later, Kylo cleared the screen and looked at Kanan. There was intensity to them that could burn a hole through the side of a ship. Kanan shifted in his seat, not wanting to speak first.

"Did Masro give you the Ghost?"

"She did. I thanked her for the ship but told her I would like to make myself useful in this new life."

"So you are staying then?"

"Yes."

Kylo sighed, he had hoped Kanan would just go and be out of their lives. Though his other Hope was that Kanan would lead them to any pockets of rebels. Kylo pinched the ridge of his nose as his stress grew. He truly worried that Kanan was here to take Masro from him.

"What are your intentions, Jarrus?"

"I wish to learn the ways of the Knights. Fight for my Master and…Mistress. Or supreme leaders if you prefer that title. I have no other life now that I've been pulled from my time."

Kylo stood and slowly walked around the table. "What about Masro? What are your intentions?"

Kanan looked at him, many emotions passed through Kanan's mind when Kylo said her name. "I just want her to be happy and safe. I'll give my life to protect her from any threat to her." Kanan had emphasized any threat, meaning if Kylo did anything to her he was included in that.

"Fine," Kylo sighed in anger. "You will be part of the crew in addition to joining the knights. I know that you have military experience, so I will rank you at Commander. You will have to work to achieve General."

"Thank you for accepting me. I understand how you must feel about me…uh what do I call you?"

"For military business supreme leader for knight business Master."

"Thank you, supreme leader," Kanan slightly bowed his head and left. He ran into Masro who was heading towards the archives to work.

"Did your talk with Kylo go well?" She asked.

"Well enough. He wasn't very happy I'm staying but promoted me to commander."

"Congratulations. I just want you to be happy. We have access to all the rebel archives, why don't you see what happened to Hera? Perhaps she is still alive, just older."

"No, I want her to remember me as I was and not be angry, I deceived her in some way."

"Well I'm heading there anyway, if you want to join? Perhaps you'll see something I missed."

"Sound good," they walked in silence just letting their force wrap around each other. Masro knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help how it made her feel. They began working and after some time Masro slammed her fist on the table, shocking Kanan.

"I think we're going to end up seeing her anyway," Masro looked at Kanan in a bit of shock and her anger began to build the table began to shake. She handed him the archive. A hologram of a child appeared that looked eerily similar to him except his green hair, the description said son of Hera Syndulla and Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus, Jacen Syndulla. Masro never knew Kanan was Jacen's father.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Jacen lied to me."

"You know him?"

"Yes, from the academy," she looked at Kanan who was looking at her with shock behind his eyes. "No, not like that. We never…I wasn't interested in him that way…he told me his father was a war criminal and abandoned them before he was born. You were a hero. You saved Hera's life and his life!" Masro pounded her fist on the table.

"Maybe that's what Hera told him."

"I think it was all a ploy."

"How do we even know he is still alive?"

"Because he tried to kill me just a few weeks ago," Masro avoided looking at Kanan and instead dove deeper into the files.

"What?! What happened?"

"Hondo betrayed me to the Mandalorian guard for the bounty on the thief of the ghost. Yep, that bastard is still alive. They're both lucky they didn't die," they were silent for a moment. "We're going to have to plan a trip to Mandalor. I want and need Dume back. I have failed him long enough."

"It's time I meet both my sons."

"I agree. I will speak with Kylo, though I have to work the courage up. We will meet at the command shuttle later today."

"You shouldn't have to be afraid of him."

"I'm not. I'm afraid of what happens to the galaxy if I unbalance him." She stood and went to the temple to check on her children's training. Kanan followed wanting to meditate with his thoughts to find the right path.

Kanan was meditating deep in thought about the trip to Mandalor. He kept being pulled from his thoughts by Helix's thoughts, they were screaming at him. Kanan reached out and it became as though he was looking through his eyes. He was watching Masro very intensely, she was training her children in use of lightsabers. Helix's mind quickly changed to darker thoughts of experiences he shared with Masro, flashes at first then a very vivid memory.

It was storming, there were flashes of lightning and thunder smashing from the skies. He was walking the halls of what Kanan took to be the new Jedi Academy. He felt a presence in the library and knew it was her. He took a path few knew about to watch her.

After some time, Masro looked up knowing she felt his presence. She reached for her lightsaber but looked alarmed when she couldn't find it. Her breathing spread up. She moved stealthily to the shadows using the force to lower the lights in the library.

"Masro, I know you're in here. I can feel your force calling to me," He stood at the entry to the library, with a nefarious grin on his face. It made Masro's blood go cold, she had to figure a way past him. "Come out to play, or I'll make you. You won't like it if I have to punish you for disobeying your Master."

Masro used her force to cause a distraction across the library he took the bait and Masro tried to escape. As she was rounding the last row of Holocrons, arms reached out of the shadows for her, covering her mouth to stifle her scream.

"You thought a little trick like that would fool me? Oh Masro, you will be greatly punished tonight," he laughed as she shook with held back sobs. He moved her hair aside a kissed her neck, Masro used her head to smash in to his causing him to release her. She made a run for it, he chased after her. she headed for the training room. He took a few steps in seeing the empty room.

"I know you're here, Masro. The longer you make me wait the more painful I'm going to make things for you. If you come out now, I'll only punish you a little bit."

Masro came out from behind the droids and took a fighting stance with the staff. "I'm done Corsin. I don't care anymore, you're a monster and everyone should know what you've done."

"You're going to fight me?"

"To the death if I have to."

He lit his lightsaber and laughed, He knew the staff didn't have a long chance once the Cortosis started to weaken, it was only a thin layer so it wouldn't fully disable his lightsaber. Both of them knew it couldn't stand up to prolong attacks. Helix ran at her striking she blocked it with the staff. A quick succession of strikes occurred as he pushed Masro further into the room. One more strike and the staff broke in half. She advanced on helix with both pieces rapidly striking, he deflected each strike with the last cutting one in half again. She tried to go around helix, but he blocked her. Masro turned from him and he went to strike at her back she reached the staff piece back over her to block it. It hit so hard that it shattered. She looked at him in fear, with no weapon.

Masro made a run for it he lunged for her and caught her foot pulling her to him knocking her to the ground. She kicked him with her other foot trying to break free, it didn't work. He straddled her using the force to freeze her, his anger rolling off of him in waves. He grabbed her chin.

"You will know true fear and never again try to escape me." He let her go punching her in the side of her face, then another with his other hand, an upper cut to her chin. He timed the punches with the sound of thunder so it would hide her screams. Her lip was bleeding from his punches. Helix lowered himself on her body and continued to pummel her with his fist, she gave up hope of anyone hearing her scream. She tried to call out with the force, but Helix's freeze blocked her. He flipped her to her stomach.

Helix ripped the back of her robe and gown and tried to break her body with his fist. Helix pushed her sleeping robes up and unbuckled his pants. He lowered his hands to her rear and spread her cheeks, shoving himself in. She screamed from the pain, but he leaned over her shoving the ripped cloth of her gown into her mouth. He thrust in and out of her holding her down until he finished. His force faded away as he closed in on his climax, but she was into much pain to fight. He flipped her to look at him, she shook with tears. Helix stood and looked down at her, after a moment he kicked her in the ribs. Helix knelt down grabbing her chin and lifting her.

"Who is your Master?"

"Yo…you are," She stammered out between tears, He slapped her. "You are, Master. I will never disobey again." He released her causing her to drop to the floor. He started walking away, stopping he turned.

"Stay away from Solo, I don't like how close you are. You wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would you?"

Kanan filled with rage tackling Helix to the ground, his fist finding Helix's face as he had seen him do to Masro. Masro turned knowing Kanan had seen something she tied to hide from him holding her hands up to stop anyone from interfering. She let Kanan get a few more punches in before freezing them, Masro wasn't surprised Helix hadn't used his animatronic arm to stop Kanan, she knew he regretted his past choices, but they had already been made.

"Masro, unfreeze me. He deserves to die from what I saw."

"You're right, but I can't let you walk that path. I have allowed him to live, though you don't approve he is a loyal knight." Masro used the force to pushed Kanan and Helix apart before releasing them from her force lock. Masro reached her arm out to help Kanan to his feet. He went to kick Helix as he had seen, Masro stopped him. Kanan angrily left the temple. Helix knelt in front of Masro.

"Thank you, Mistress. I know I deserved what I got and much more punishment. You are a fair mistress." He stood, bowed and left.

"Shim, you're in charge of Anakin, Padmé and Kylo. I'm going to return to duties."

"Yes, Mistress."

Masro left to find Kylo. She really didn't want to have this fight with Kylo, but she knew she needed to get Dume back. Kylo was very unhappy to find out about her child with Kanan. He was even more upset when she pointed out that if they had ran away like they were supposed to she would never of had this experience. Masro would wear her officers' uniform, as Mandalor was part of the treaty, and be protected. She confronted him in their suite. He actually was fine with the child's retrieval but not about her strategy.

"Kylo, I need to go to Mandalor. My child is there. I have an army now to be able to retrieve him."

"I understand, but I don't like you going without me."

"I will be heavily armed and…" she trailed off.

"And Jarrus will be there," he shook with anger.

"Then come! Don't lead our men into battle, because there will be one. Jacen will come after me again as he did on Batuu, I've seen it."

"No, I need to protect you my way and trust Jarrus to protect you as well," he wasn't happy but reluctantly didn't pursue it further. Masro headed to the command shuttle and was met by Kanan. He wore a brown cloak that reminded Masro heavily of a Jedi. She would have to have words with him about the color.

They retreated to the mini suite at the back of the shuttle to discuss strategy. Masro had some worries because of things she knew and hadn't told Kanan, even though it involved him just not yet. She blocked what the memories were but not that she was thinking deeply.

"You're always in such deep thought. I never remember you having so many complex thoughts when we were together."

"That's because we lived a very different lifestyle than this. We lived in the moment. Then it didn't matter if I messed up now it could get people killed or cause a war."

"Fair point. I'm ready to go in fighting for Dume. I am anxious to meet him and to be honest Jacen as well."

"Honestly so am I. Also extremely terrified. I hate Mandalor in more ways than words can describe."

"I'm sorry it was so terrible for you. I wish I had been there."

"I wish you had to, but we all have to follow our paths and that's where I was guided."

"You're not saying something that you want to," he sensed from her.

"You need to stop invading my mind. I leave yours alone," Masro snapped shutting herself down completely. He hated it when she did that, it made Kanan want to reach out to make sure she was still there in front of him and not a dream.

"I'm sorry. We never had secrets before, so this is new to me."

"Fine," she sighed opening herself back up. "I know you traveled with Sabine Wren, so you are attached to her. I'm not for many, many reasons. Sabine is the reason my heart is racing thinking about going to Mandalor. Please before you speak, I'm not ready to talk about that part of my life with anybody." They came in for a landing in the heart of the Mandalor academy. Masro welcomed the distraction but then dreaded it at the same time. "K, stay on the shuttle. I'm going to go in first."

"I don't like you going alone. Ren threatened my life if you even get a scratch."

"Then stay back a few minutes, before you come. I'm not really liked here, and I don't want you in the crossfire if there is any." Kanan gave her an angry look before nodding reluctantly. She hadn't told Kanan the entire truth, she knew she would be fine in her officers' uniform because of the treaty.

Masro exited the command shuttle, her cape billowing behind her. Lightsaber hilt gleaming in the sunlight. In her proper uniform she was recognized immediately by the mandalorian guards as their superior and they bowed to her.

"May I help you, my queen?"

"Where is Sabine Wren?" The guard pointed towards a building ahead.

"She is in the office there."

"Thank you," she continued on. Masro walked into the building slowly, heading towards the office Sabine was in. She used the force to knock out the guards, not wanting to be interrupted. Sabine turned reaching for her guns, sensing an intruder. Masro pulled her guns with the force.

"Don't bother."

"Are you here to try and finish me off?"

"No. I just want Dume and then I'll be gone."

"I'm surprised you didn't pull another trick like when you gave birth to him."

"That's wasn't a trick. That was a show of power." Masro felt Kanan closing in on them.

"Look at you in that officers' uniform. You must really think you're something."

"I am. As per your worlds treaty I am your Queen, your superior."

"Still not going to get you any respect, you need to earn it on Mandalor. Like I did!"

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me this much?"

A figure stood in the doorway, blocked by the bright light. Masro and Sabine had to shield their eyes to see. He walked closer lowering the hood of his cloak.

"We just want our son, Sabine."

"Kanan? No…no…it's not possible," she backed up. "I saw you die."

"I did die, but Masro's ability has saved me. You should be very afraid…especially since you gave her your back." Sabine turned too late, Masro pushed her ability at her just enough to fill her with the most excruciating pain she had ever felt. "What a rookie mistake Sabine. Where. Is. Dume?"

"Gone," she struggled to get up. Masro pulled her force back worried that gone meant much more, Kanan reached out with his ability freezing Sabine so she wouldn't attack Masro.

"What do you mean?" Masro asked.

"He was with Jacen, but we haven't heard or seen them in a few weeks. When they went after the ghost. We received a distress call and that was it. No coordinates to go to, nothing."

"No," Masro backed up. "This is a trick. I've had a vision of this, and we are confronted by Jacen. Why would you send a boy out on a violent mission like that?"

"On Mandalor he is a man!"

"He is my son, you had no right to send him to kill his mother," Masro pulled her life force knocking her out. She screamed in frustration, Kanan pulled her into his arms. "They're gone? Where are they? Why am I always trying to put my family together?" Masro hit her commlink to call Kylo. "My love, my vision was wrong something has changed. We are making a retreat."

"Please be safe."

They headed back to the command shuttle, this trip reminded Masro of a bounty of the past that she and Kanan had done on Mandalor. They had successfully captured their target and went back to the escape to celebrate. She walked in deep thought of the memory trying to distract her mind from her continued failure to Dume.

Kanan and Masro came through the doors to their suite on the escape, attached to each other's lip's arms wrapped around each other. He pushed her up against a wall, ripping her shirt open running his hands over her body. He pulled back from her lips, hesitant to ask for what he wanted.

"K?" Masro breathed as he went into her neck with his lips. Kanan pulled back to look into her eyes, before pulling his tunic off. She spoke in his mind, "_What are you holding back?"_

_ "_I want to try something but don't want to hurt you."

"Let's do it. I'm always open to new experiences, especially with you."

They finished undressing and kissed leading into the bedroom.

"I want to watch your face as I enter you," he pushed a chair in front of the mirror in the room. She knelt on it, not knowing what to expect. Kanan was standing behind her erect and his muscles moved like a symphony as he moved behind her.

"Is it going to hurt?" She whispered when she realized what he was going for. He leaned over her slowly spreading her rear leading himself to his desired destination.

"Relax yourself. I'm going to start," he pushed himself in watching Masro's face in the mirror. She screamed in pain closing her eyes tight, he wasn't expecting it to be quite so painful for her. While he enjoyed the feeling it brought him, Kanan couldn't bear to bring pain like that to her. Kanan pulled out pulling Masro into his arms. They fell to the ground together, he just held her while she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," he finally broke the silence with words that didn't feel quite enough. Masro looked up at him, though she gave him an age of twenty he knew she couldn't be more than sixteen or very early seventeen, her eyes showed both her inexperience in matters like this and childlike innocence. Kanan had to look away, she had trusted him, and he hurt her. Masro pulled back with no words and went to shower. Kanan didn't know if he should follow or stay away and give her space.

He decided on the latter and started to dress to meditate, changing his mind halfway through. Kanan took off what he just put on and headed into the bathroom. Masro was weeping into her hands standing under the water. He climbed into the shower turning her to kiss. Kanan lifted Masro and she wrapped her legs around him, looking him in the eyes. As they kissed, he grew to the occasion and lowered her onto his manhood. Masro gasped as Kanan started thrusting. Kanan wanted to bring Masro pleasure beyond anything he had before, wanting to make up for the pain he caused.

The water beaded on them, and the steam filled the room along with their screams of pleasure. Kanan kissed a trail from Masro's lips to her cheek, down her neck. He lightly bit it bringing another cry from her, Kanan knew she loved it when he did that. Masro reached her hand up to his cheek, bringing his eyes to hers. She was trying to catch her breath.

"Kanan, I love you more than I thought was possible to love someone. I will do anything to make you happy, if you wanted to try again, we can," Masro could tell Kanan was going to object, "The water could help smooth things, and make it pleasurable for us both."

"Are you sure?" He searched her face; she saw his full of want.

"Yes," she kissed him and turned in his arms. Kanan helped her lower to her knees and pushed her to all fours. His manhood was still slick with Masro's juices, he pushed against her. She cried out again but reached one hand back to place on his. The water did help smooth things as he began to gently pull out and push into her. The pain faded into pleasure for Masro, and she began meeting his thrust with her body. Kanan lowered over her still thrusting and kissed her back, he reached one hand around playing with her breast before lowering his hand to add to her pleasure. "Oh, Kanan, harder!"

He thrust harder, faster as their climax built. Masro was crying his name out over and over, it drove him crazy hearing the pleasure he brought her. He bit her shoulder as he pushed his final thrust releasing himself into her. They fell and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Maze, you're amazing. I love you with every fiber of my being. I'm so happy you came into my life and saved me."

She smiled and reached up kissing him. "It's you who saved me."


	10. Chapter 10

"You seem a galaxy far, far away."

"I was thinking about a bounty celebration we had on Mandalor." She looked away when saying it but Kanan knew exactly what she was talking about.

"The first time we tried-"

"Yes, I welcomed the distraction of thought though as you know I cannot act on it. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"He wouldn't have to know." Masro looked at him a moment more before heading off the command shuttle. She expected Kylo to be there waiting but he wasn't, instead there was a messenger waiting. "What is it?" Masro was sullen about not bringing Dume home, and worried about his wellbeing.

"An urgent message from the Queen of Naboo."

"Thank you, you're dismissed." She glanced back at Kanan before heading off to her suite to listen to the message. Masro was in deep thought about everything that just happened, and Kanan's offer. She missed his touch especially after experiencing old memories. Masro arrived at her suite, Kylo wasn't there either. She undressed and clicked the button on the message as she sat on her bed.

"Greetings Masro, queen of the first order, hero to Naboo and my friend,

I must speak with you immediately in person, I am facing opposition in my reelection that could be an issue to the first order. I am always on the side of the first order, but not all of my opposition is.

I hope to see you soon."

The transmission cut out as the doors to the suite opened.

"The mission failed; I'd take it." Masro turned towards Kylo with disappointment on her face.

"Yes, my son has been missing since their attack on me."

"Attack on you? He was on one of the ships that followed you from Batuu?"

"According to my old master yes. She said they received a distress signal originating not too far from Mandalor and then nothing. They sent search parties but have not found any sign of the ship or him."

"So he wasn't on a ship that was destroyed then if they received the distress call that close to them." Kylo came and knelt in front of Masro grabbing her hands.

"I'm very worried something terrible has happened. When I search the force, I don't feel he was returned to it, but then I only knew my son while I carried him and a very short time after he was born."

"My love, we will find him. I'll have Driad work with Mandalor to add soldiers to their search party."

"Thank you, Ky. I don't deserve you."

"No, it's me that doesn't deserve you. After everything I've put you through and you still love me." He reached up to kiss her, pushing her back to the bed.

"I do very much."

"What's that?" Kylo saw the holo device. He kissed her neck moving to her shoulder.

"A message from the queen of Naboo." He pulled back looking down at her.

"Well Whatever she wants will have to wait until after the coruscant celebrations, as we leave for that today."

"Kylo, the Queen of Naboo was very specific that she needed to speak with me right away."

"We are expected on Coruscant for the galactic meeting of the core planets to Celebrate the one-year anniversary of their joining the treaty. How would it look for my queen to not be there?" He moved off of her angry.

"It will be a one rotation trip at most. Then I will fly and meet you at the opening celebration ceremony. I need to keep her happy we get a large trade supply from Naboo," Masro tried to reason with him.

"Who will you take as a guard? Shim?" He knew she wasn't going to take Shim but wanted to hear her say it.

"Shim is the main protector for our children, I don't want to take her from them. They are our future. I was thinking Kanan."

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because your supreme leader said so."

"Does my supreme leader not trust me or just my husband?"

"I don't trust him. I see the way he looks at you."

"Kylo, we were married for nearly five years. It's an adjustment to see that person and not get to act how you acted for a long time towards them."

"You don't act that way towards him, nor do you look at him longingly as he does you."

"You're right, but that's because I'm with my true love and other half. He has only memories," she smiled hiding her true thoughts from him, as she did those things as well.

"Fine. You will take General Driad as well. I expect hourly reports." He ordered leaving their suite angrily.

"Whatever you wish, my love," she went to pack for the short trip to Naboo. Masro used her comm to call Kanan and Driad to meet her at the command shuttle. Her bag was sent ahead. She went to find Kylo to say goodbye. He was training alone in their private training room. Masro stood and watched as Kylo's muscles rippled as he moved, attacking the fight droid. She enjoyed his shirtless training for reasons other than his fighting skills.

"Oh how I wish I wasn't expected so soon on Naboo." She walked towards him placing her hands on his chest. He lifted her pulling her in for a kiss, she wrapped her legs around him as they continued. When she pulled back, she looked at him lustfully, "Well maybe something quick." Kylo lowered her to her feet. He grabbed at her buckles so he could lower her pants. Kylo lifted her back up and lowered her to mount him.

She screamed as he moved her to bring them pleasure. Masro grabbed Kylo's chin to bring herself in for a kiss, she quickly pulled back as Kylo began to erratically move them towards a climax. Kylo screamed her name as he released inside her, Masro shook with her finish. She lowered to kiss him softly as he lowered her to her feet.

"How do you always know what I need, Kylo?"

"It's like I always say, we are one."

"I love you. I will meet you and the children on Coruscant by this galactic hour in one rotation."

"I love you, with all of myself." He kissed her again, quickly this time. When he pulled back his face had darkened. "Maze?"

"Yes, my love."

"Don't do anything, please." She knew what he meant, and just nodded her head worried.

"I must go. I'll shower on the command shuttle."

Masro reached the command shuttle and was met by very annoyed Driad and ecstatic Kanan. She marched right past them to go take a shower. She had already sent the orders over to the pilot and wasn't worried about the trip. As she stepped into the shower, she felt them take off. Since they were already in the outer rim, she knew it wouldn't take too long to arrive on Naboo. She quickly dressed in a fresh uniform and readied herself for disembarking.

The command shuttle came in for a landing at Kylo and Masro's home Varykino in Lake country on Naboo. Masro knew Kylo sent Driad as his spy but wished Kylo could have just come himself. Though she knew he was needed at the galactic meeting of the core systems on Coruscant. Masro had wanted to attend the opening celebrations but the queen of Naboo had requested her presence as urgent. She still hoped to make the celebrations.

They disembarked from the ship, Masro's bag was taken for her to her suite. She showed Kanan and Driad to their rooms for the evening and bid each of them a good night. Masro unpacked her gown for her meeting with the queen and readied herself for bed.

The storm came in fast, heavy and unexpected. The thunder and lightning hitting one right after another. Masro was always uneasy in storms, since her incident with Helix at the Jedi academy. She hesitated getting out of bed, wanting to run across the hall to Kanan's arms, but knew Driad would report her every movement to Kylo. Masro waited some time before deciding to just chance it. She was dressed in just a night gown; it ran to her feet lightly brushing the floor. It's purple color complimented Masro's hazel eyes.

As quietly as she could Masro opened the door to her suite and ran across the hall. She quietly opened Kanan's door and slipped in, Masro didn't want to make a commotion in the hall. Kanan was asleep, one of his arms was bent above his head. His muscular chest partially obstructed by his blanket. She knew what was beneath and her body quivered with excitement, causing her shields to drop. Her force washed over him causing Kanan came to with a gasp, sitting up.

"Maze? Are you ok? What's wrong?" He was in a panic being woken in the middle of the night.

"I didn't want to be alone in the storm. I don't have good memories and they start to get to me when I'm alone," she hesitated continuing into his suite, wanting to run to his arms. Kanan had understood about the memory, it was the one he had taken from Helix's mind.

"Come join me, I can just hold you. I promise nothing more will happen."

Masro wanted more comfort than just being held, she wanted all of Kanan. He watched as she moved towards him, wanting her as much as she wanted him. She climbed in bed with him but didn't hold back her force. Masro pushed Kanan down gently and mounted his thighs. He watched her with such intensity it made her heart flutter. Masro slid her hand up his thighs to the top of his sleep pants, an already prominent member trying to escape. She started pulling his pants down, but he stopped her.

"Maze, are you sure?"

She didn't answer with words but pulled her hands back and took off her nightgown. Masro sat there naked in the moonlight looking at him. He pushed his pants to let out his hardened member that ached for her touch. She slid up his body and mounted him, bringing cries of ecstasy from them both. Kanan slid his hands up her thighs to her waist as she began to ride him. He had waited for this for so long since their return from the past, his eyesight had returned, and he was able to see all her beauty.

His muscles rippled and flexed as he turned them so he could be on top. Kanan wanted her to scream his name, to hear her orgasmic cries as he thrust deeply in her. Her hands slid to his face to bring his lips to hers. Their tongues danced around each other as she continued to cry out from his thrust. Kanan knew Masro's body even after all these years, he knew where to hit inside of her to bring her to climax. They looked into each other's eyes as he closed in on their climax. She was crying his name out over and over, music to his ears. One final thrust and he felt her body shake from pleasure and his filled with his climax as he filled her with his.

Kanan held Masro in his arms as they drifted off to sleep, neither speaking a word. Both knowing they had crossed a line, and that there would be consequences. A few hours later Kanan woke, still holding Masro. He wanted inside her again, missing the time they were together. His hardness had a mind of its own finding its way inside her. She gasped as she awoke from a deep sleep, his arms holding her against him as he thrust. Masro turned her face towards Kanan, he pushed his lips against hers thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Kanan slid his hand down her body to bring more pleasure to her, he made her cry out cry after cry the sound of ecstasy as he brought them pleasure. His other hand played with Masro's breast as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

Masro arched against Kanan crying his name into his mouth as she kissed him riding her climax. His thrust became frantic, Masro and Kanan cried out together as he pushed them towards another climax. His finish came so powerful that he screamed her name.

"K," she whispered, "be careful someone could hear."

"I don't care anymore. I love you and want to be with my wife as a husband should be. You're mine I'll fight him if I need to."

Masro turned in Kanan's arms to look him in the eyes. She kissed him wishing they could be together like they were before but knowing her life would never allow it. Masro hadn't realized she was crying until Kanan wiped her tears away.

"Kanan…" she let the word drift off not wanting to finish the sentence, but he understood without her saying anything. She would not leave Kylo for him. They drifted off to sleep again. Masro was woken by a change of the force in the room. She reached to wake Kanan, but he didn't wake.

"Masro," a raspy voice spoke. Masro sat up looking around, a hooded figure stood in a dark corner. She started to release her force, building it up.

"Who are you?"

"I am the father of the force. It would be best for you to stop pulling the force into yourself, we must speak this will only make it take longer." His voice was raspy and almost familiar to Masro. She knew it wasn't Snoke as his force signature didn't match.

"Then speak," Masro was angry and didn't understand why she complied. She was still unable to wake Kanan and was tired of being controlled by others.

"You are defying the will of the force in your actions. You have been warned already that if you stay with him, he. Will. die."

"I left, I returned to my time!" Masro's anger rolled off of her. "You can't tell me that still stands! Io have given up everything to make sure Kylo fulfilled his destiny, I can't follow you blindly anymore!"

"If you continue on this path, it will derail the savior. Then you will lose them both."

"They will kill each other?" She whispered. Masro took his silence as affirmation. He pushed the vision in her mind.

Kylo and Kanan had been fighting for some time as she could see they were both exhausted.

"She's mine !" Kylo screamed as he slashed his lightsaber towards Kanan. His clothing was tattered, she had never seen him lose this kind of control when fighting. Kanan blocked his strike countering with several of his own.

Kanan had several burn marks all over his body from where Kylo bested him with a move.

"She chose to marry me because you just left her. Did you even know she was missing? I'm sure you didn't! I was there for her! I held her when she wept at night because of the rape and beating she endured because you abandoned her on Naboo! Where were you?!"

Kanan slashed across Kylo's chest, making him scream in pain. He grabbed his chest blood flowing everywhere, the weapons didn't cauterize his wound properly. Kylo recoiled the best he could finally besting Kanan when he cut his left arm off. Kanan screamed in pain but they both shakily stood back up to continue fighting.

"Stop! Why are you two doing this?! You don't need to," Masro screamed she was being held back by troopers, force locking cuffs on her wrist. Kylo laughed at Masro's words, he was broken no longer the Kylo Masro loved. He reached out with one arm force choking her making her watch as he ran Kanan through. "No!" She screamed.

As he thought he had won, Kylo dropped his shielding turning from the crumpled Kanan towards Masro. He looked at her with hatred and mistrust

"Come to me," he ordered. The troopers began dragging her towards him when he suddenly made a choking sound. Kanan had survived and had run Kylo through with his lightsaber. They both fell to the floor dead.

It was heart wrenching, to watch them fight to the death. She broke down, sick to her stomach with the knowledge of what she had to do. "Only because I love them both will I comply."

"You must never let them know or it will come to pass. You forget that your thoughts are not your own, if you kill yourself you will be punished by the force for eternity."

"Yes, Master," Masro lowered her head, he disappeared. She turned towards Kanan with a broken heart taking him in for a memory in her heart. Masro lowered herself to lightly kiss his lips, then left back to her room. She couldn't sleep, she dressed for a run across lake country returning to her suite still in turmoil.

Masro dressed for her meeting with the queen. Her navy-blue gown was a sheer lace mermaid gown that covered a skin colored liner. There was a deep neckline in the front and cape that came off the shoulders. She completed the look with her first order necklace and added style to her hair. On her way out she slid into high heeled shoes and headed for her command shuttle. Masro was hoping to avoid running into Kanan, but he was there already checking the ship to make sure it wasn't tampered with. Kanan smiled when he saw her, and his eyes filled with lust.

Masro went directly to the suite on board, without a word. Kanan came in behind her a bit concerned by her behavior.

"My love—"

"Kanan, Stop. I made a terrible mistake last night and brought you into it. It was unfair to you for me to play on your feelings because I wanted sex and comfort. My feelings for you have changed, it's been to long since we were together. As you know I-I- Don't love you any more in that way, I just enjoy our time together in bed. This type of incident won't happen again; it can't happen again," she was sick to her stomach with the lie she just spoke. Masro loved him very much and felt herself die a little inside breaking him in such a way.

"Why are you saying these things? You love me, I know you do. How can you say you don't? Especially when I can feel with the force how you feel." Kanan was angry. She turned from him to hide the tears sliding down her face.

"I'd like to be alone. I need to call Kylo and tell him what happened."

"He doesn't need to know. I won't tell anyone so who would alert him."

"Kylo has been very patient with me, I have held a lot from him. He doesn't deserve anymore deception."

"I will probably be ordered to death by him, so perhaps I should leave, especially if you no longer have feelings for me."

"K, I won't let him do anything to you. It wasn't your choice—"

"It's Kanan. Don't call me K anymore. It's what my wife called me and you're no longer her," he turned and left. Masro fully broke down when the doors closed. She needed to tell Kylo but didn't want to in this state. She went to the small bathroom on board and tried to cool her puffy eyes and cheeks. Masro pulled out her holo communicator to call Kylo, full of fear she had a slight tremor. She wiped her face one more time and looked solemn when she connected with Kylo. His smiling face faltered when he saw hers.

"Kylo, can you please step away from the festivities? I'd like to speak to you alone."

"Of course," Kylo moved into a chamber, "What's wrong?"

"I made a mistake last night. There was a storm and you know how I feel about storms. I sought comfort….from Kanan."

"What type of comfort, Masro?" He spoke through gritted teeth; she could see his body stiffen. Tears fell from her eyes and Kylo knew. "Don't come to the festival. I need space."

"Kylo, please. I'm telling you to ask for forgiveness. I could have kept it a secret. I know what I did was wrong to you, but…" she let it trail off.

"But what?" He asked angrily.

"I was married to him for nearly five years because you didn't come back for me. He saved my life, so I could save yours. I told him That I made a mistake in my pursuit of him last night during the storm. The one good thing that came out of it was it helped me realize you're the only one for me."

"I hate that you keep reminding me about not returning, we know why I didn't return. Though I know you're right, I drove you into his arms originally. I wish you were here so I could show you how much we're meant for each other."

"I'll be there later today my love; you can show me then. Do you forgive me for my weakness?"

"Yes, I know your weakness was caused by mine. I can't blame you for that. I should have saved you and we could have raised Lūx together."

"We're coming in for a landing in Theed, my queen," Driad spoke over the intercom.

"I love you my sky. I can't wait to be in your arms again."

"I love you, Maze. I will see you tonight."

The communication faded out. She knew she still lied to both of them and it struck her to her core. Masro loved Kanan as much as she loved Kylo, why couldn't she just have them both? She knew she wasn't going to get the answer she sought. Masro stood making sure she looked presentable to the queen and headed off the ship.

Kylo sat angrily on coruscant trying hard not to destroy everything as he was a guest of the planet. His comm went off again and he almost didn't answer it until he saw it was a communication from Driad.

"What is it?"

"You told me to report all actions of the queen. I'm sorry to report that I witnessed a vile action on her part."

"Tell me."

"She thought no one was a witness, I saw her go to commander Jarrus' suite. I couldn't quite follow but I listened at the door. There was sounds that were not appropriate. I was able to sneak the door open…" he paused not wanting to anger his superior.

"What did you see?" Kylo asked in an eerily calm way, it made Driad feel uncomfortable.

"I saw them intertwined in a very inappropriate way for a married woman."

"Thank you for the report," Kylo disconnected the communication.

Masro walked in the palace gardens along with the queen, Kanan followed a few strides behind trying to hide his emotional turmoil. Masro kept glancing back at him but didn't say anything. The Queen of Naboo noticed the tension but was polite enough to not say anything.

"Verleane, I have traveled a great distance to prove my husband's and my loyalty to Naboo."

"I have no words the amount of gratefulness I have for your support. We are having many issues with the next election. I am hoping with your support I will win a second term, because if I don't the opponent I face has already stated he will back out of our treaty. I care greatly about the people of Naboo as I know you, a native of this planet, do as well. I fear what will happen to the people's rights if the royal title falls into the wrong hands."

"I completely understand. I can give you my support and backup, my word is spoken for the supreme leader as well. You may use us on propaganda as needed. Kylo and I may need to meet with the political opponent to better understand their want of removing Naboo from the treaty. We always want what's best for our people, I can see that you find benefits in our trade agreements and protection we provide the planet, or you would ask for renegotiation."

"Perhaps it's best I step aside."

"What?! Verleane you are a treasure to your people. They love you. We just need to get the citizens the correct information so they can make informed decisions. Lies from one side swallow easy as candy at first but the child soon develops a tummy ache from too much sugar."

"Your words renew my faith in myself. I worry often about not doing enough for my people."

"You are. I apologize for such a quick visit, but I'm expected in the core system later this day and must be on my way."

"Of course, you are going to the coruscant celebrations."

"Yes, thank you for the kind hospitality," Masro lightly bowed and Verleane returned one. She left followed by a sullen Kanan back to the shuttle. She hid in her suite for the flight.

The command shuttle landed on coruscant, the were greeted by several high-ranking officials from throughout the galaxy and Kylo. He had a blank face when he saw Masro emerge followed by Kanan. He avoided eye contact with Kylo, knowing Masro had told him of their endeavors in bed. Kylo greeted his queen warmly and led her immediately to their suite.

Kylo closed the door turning to look at Masro. Her breathing sped up and her body quivered for his touch. Kylo had said he wanted to show Masro his physical love, but she worried he had changed his mind. He stepped towards her, reaching for Masro. Kylo brought his lips to hers. He pushed her toward the bed in the room, each of them disrobing as they moved.

Masro pulled from his lips pushing Kylo down on the bed. He looked at her, taking everything in. She straddled him lowering herself on his hardened manhood; bringing her lips to his again. She moved bringing them both pleasure. Without taking his lips from her he spoke in her mind.

"_I want to bend you over that table and have my way with you." _He lifted her still bringing them both pleasure and walked her to the table lowering her to it. She pulled off of him and turned lowering her legs to the ground. He stepped up behind her pressing her down with one hand using the other to guide himself in. His thrust were wild, she screamed as he brought her. Kylo looked up seeing them in a mirror made him push harder, seeing the pleasure he brought Masro. He came thundering inside her. Kylo pulled Masro back to his lips. When they parted, he grabbed her chin roughly, "You are forever mine. You do that again; I will do more than just kill him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Kylo. I'm truly sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Masro was on main deck duty with Hux, it had been a quiet evening. It had been a couple of months since Naboo. She would be off duty soon and was excited to spend time with Kylo, as long as Kylo remembered the occasion of their wedding anniversary. Though he had never forgotten before; he seemed very distracted as of late. It was their tenth wedding anniversary though eight of them she spent in stasis.

"My queen there is a transmission requesting your audience."

"Who do they say it is?"

"Hondo Ohnaka, of Ohnaka transport solutions."

"Transfer them to the strategy room, I'll take the meeting there. Hux you have the bridge." Masro marched off the bridge heading across the ship. She felt Kylo before seeing him along with to Masro's surprise Kanan. The two turned the corner in front of Masro. They didn't see Masro and must have been too distracted to notice her force. Masro was going to call out but changed her mind knowing Kylo's hate for Hondo.

She entered the strategy room; Hondo's hologram was already projecting into the room. He was pacing and looked worried. Hondo turned when he heard the doors open.

"Mas-I mean Queen Masro," he made the effort to sound proper. Masro preferred his honest self not this version.

"What is it Hondo? You know how Kylo feels about you, so this is a risk on your part."

"I hope you remember that when you decide how many credits to send Hondo's way when I tell you this information."

"By the time you blurt it out the information will be outdated."

"Your daughter is here on Batuu. She has a small crew with her. I'm trying to keep her here until you arrive."

"Thank you, Hondo. You will be well compensated. We will be there quickly, figure out something to keep her grounded at all cost. Even if you have to seduce her, I want her in our hands today."

"Yes, my Queen. No woman can resist Hondo…well except you, unless you want to join us?"

"Goodbye Hondo. Masro out."

Masro shook her head at Hondo's persistence. She had never given him any indication she was interested in him, yet even now forty years later he still wanted her. Masro thought back to their first encounter.

She had been with Kanan only a few months, when he told her that he needed to meet with an old associate.

"What type of associate? Is this going to be another Akko?"

"No, he is a…well…interesting…unique individual. Had you been conscious during our first run together you would have met him. He was the one that gave us the codes and suit of armor."

"So much for confidence in this transaction…Kanan we need these credits; especially after you gave our last credits to that family. I understand your kind heart and I love you for it, but we need to eat to."

"I love that you love me." Kanan pulled her into his arms looking down at her lovingly, while Masro smiled it changed to a serious look quickly.

"Well I do love you, but I tell you every day that I don't belong here and need to find a way back to my time and for you to not love me. It's going to be too painful for you when I leave, if you fall in love with me."

"I am in love with you. You've known that since we made love for the first time. Why can't you just stay with me, marry me, have children with me? Am I not good enough?"

"Oh, Kanan, I didn't mean it that way. Of course you are," She sighed at having to reexplain something he knew. "I've told you why, my destiny is written no matter what I've done to change it my path moves forward flowing back into its purpose. While I can love you, I know when the time comes, I'll be devastated to leave. Having children would cause a ripple into the future, we could destroy the balance of the force."

An alert let them know they were coming out of hyperspace Kanan angrily left their suite to stop the autopilot. They were coming into a landing on Ord Mantell in the rebuilt city of the same name. Kanan had told Masro it was a dangerous place, the home of the black sun syndicate. She saw the pink clouds as they were coming in for a landing, she knew they were in for a big payout if they completed this run.

When they landed their ship, a curious looking young Weequay stood waving at them. Masro was still new to meeting alien species as she didn't have much exposure on Naboo in lake country. He was dressed in a long overcoat covered in armor, under Masro could see a tunic and pants that stopped at his knees where his boots met. He had dark leathery skin with deep ridges all of her body. With spikes coming out of his lower jawbone. His eyes were covered with goggles and there sat a helmet on his head. Any hair he had was tied back into two long sections.

"Come along, we are going to meet my associate," Kanan was a bit cold to Masro after their confrontation.

"K, wait. Please don't leave mad."

"We need this run to make money, like you said. Let's just get it done and move on. We can talk about…our partnership after."

His words left Masro cold, holding back her tears she followed for introductions. Kanan lowered the ramp walking out like old friends they hugged each other. Then he turned back towards Masro to introduce her.

"Hondo Ohnaka this is Masro Skpar my business partner." Masro stiffened at the words, he always introduced her as his business partner but would usually elude that they were more. Masro held her hand out taking Hondo's forearm as he took hers. His grip was tight so she couldn't pull away.

"There has never been such beauty that my eyes have laid on in this galaxy before. You my dear are stunning." He still held grip on her arm but turned to Kanan, "I would be willing to part with all the spice if you would let me have her."

Kanan could feel Masro's anger as her force began to flow from her, she knew how dangerous it was for that to be revealed. Kanan reach for Masro pulling her from Hondo, more to keep their cover than to save her.

"Maze, why don't you go start moving the spice to the cargo hanger. Come Hondo let us go talk terms of our spice run." Just like that Kanan didn't say no and Masro knew he was beyond angry with her. After a short time she saw Kanan pull his speeder bike out of the escape and head out, without even telling her. Masro knew what they had was broken, because she couldn't give him the commitment he wanted.

Masro was continuing to load spice and reaching a high shelf when Hondo came into the shipping bay. She was so distracted in her thoughts she didn't even sense another presence, until he was right behind her. She turned to see Hondo standing stark naked right behind her. Hondo surprised her when he pulled her tunic open popping all the buttons running his rough hands up her body.

He was incredibly strong pushing Masro into the wall, bringing his lips to hers. She was too shocked and didn't even think to use her abilities; instead she struggled against him trying to free herself. He moved from her lips down to her neck keeping his weight against her holding her hands down.

"Stop! Please Hondo! I'm with Kanan."

He pulled back looking at her, his hardness pushed against her. "He doesn't seem to think so."

Hondo pushed his lips back to hers shoving his tongue in her mouth, she kneed him in the groin as a last effort to make him pull back. It worked he let her go screaming holding his groin. Masro rushed out holding her shirt together, worried he would come after her.

She rushed back to the escape locking the main hatch and closing the cargo bay. Masro went to change her tunic and cried as she tried to calm down. She didn't know when Kanan would be back but knew he wouldn't be happy with what happened. As painful as it was, she went to find Hondo, they couldn't afford to lose these credits.

"Hondo?" Masro called tentatively. He was putting on his vest when she turned the corner finishing his dressing. He gave her a harsh look. "Hondo, we got off on the wrong foot. I'd prefer to not let Kanan know what…uh...about that. These credits are important to both our parties."

"Fine. Fine. I'd prefer to not speak of this…incident. I do want you to know sex with me would make you not want another man again; my body can change for better pleasure."

"I'm not interested. This is business not pleasure. Kanan's returning soon so back to work." Masro felt Kanan, she was happy for his return but knew he would be upset with her still.

Masro came out of the memory, not wanting the think about what happened after Kanan returned. It still upset her to this day, and like that she was flooded with the memories breaking from their damn in her mind. Masro cried out dropping to her knees in tears trying to gain control of her emotions.

Masro was back loading spice on the escape, trying to keep her distance from Hondo. She knew Kanan would be back to the compound any minute and was hoping to speak about their argument. Her heart shattered seeing Kanan riding in with a passenger. The woman was exotic even to Ord Mantell, even Masro had to admit the woman was very beautiful. She heard Hondo whistle behind her.

"You should have taken my offer while you had the chance," Hondo spoke to Masro. "Looks like Jarrus has already moved on."

Hondo turned to continue his work, while Masro watched as Kanan helped the woman off his speeder. Giving her the smile she thought was reserved just for her. It took everything for Masro to not burst into tears in front of him as he glanced over with a smug look on his face, but she did have to turn away quickly when a few tears escaped her eyes. They headed inside the building in the compound, Masro knew there were many rooms but didn't know what was in them as she only quickly walked through. Masro was young but she wasn't entirely naïve, she knew what Kanan went inside to do.

A piece of her broke, Kanan was the only good in her life she had that was just hers. Now she didn't have that. Masro was alone lost in time. She marched inside the escape heading for where Kanan kept his personal items. Masro pulled out a box taking the pieces of his lightsaber that he had made. She packed a few blasters and a box of spice in her pack slipping it on her back. Masro pulled her Mandalorian armor out hesitating at returning it to her body but she knew she would be protected in it. She pulled a cloak on to cover her as she left.

Masro didn't want to make her exit obvious so she pulled the scans to check her surroundings. Once the coast was clear Masro headed out of the ship and the compound. It had crossed her mind to go after Kanan and the woman he was with, but she wasn't that kind of person though she wanted to be in the moment.

She headed into town knowing she would be able to find someone to give her passage off world for the right price. Masro saw a sign for a cantina and went in, like most of them it was a bit dingy and crowded. The music was loud and the crowd vastly different. Masro made her way to the bar to ask the keeper if he knew anyone looking for a crew member going off world.

"What'll it be?" He asked Masro lowered her hood.

"I'm not actually looking for a drink. I was wondering if any of your patrons were looking for a crew member. I'm trying to get off this rock."

"Hey, she looks sorta like that wanted poster behind you, draconian," a patron at the bar pointed out. Masro looked at where he was pointing. She indeed looked like the woman because it was her; just some time in the future. It said wanted by Lord Vader for questioning, two million credits for the live capture of Masro Ren.

"Nah, she's too young to be that woman. Chiron go back to your drink and leave this lady alone."

"May I have the poster? It's actually pretty funny the resemblance."

"Sure, I've got plenty. If you're looking to go off world that table in the corner there is looking for a crew member."

"Thanks," Masro turned to head to the table but the poster nagged at her. She headed outside to the alley nearby to look at the poster. Masro unrolled it looking at her future self. She kept reading her name over and over, Masro Ren. She regretted not asking Kylo's surname knowing they marry in the future. She had no idea how the empire had this image of her future self. Masro realized the force would never allow her to be happy it would always control everything.

She lost track of time in deep thought about the poster, she considered turning herself in to see if she could get the two million credits. It would solve her problems as she would be able to buy a ship and start her own business until the force decided what to do with her. Masro has made her way through the city looking for an imperial base, she hoped the moment they saw her she would be taken to Vader. The thought terrified her; she released her force searching for nearby force wielders. She knew it was dangerous because force wielders were hunted during this time.

Something she never experienced before hit her, filling her with excruciating pain. She held back the screams she wanted to release knowing it would attract unwanted attention. A voice spoke in her mind, "Leave Here Now!"

_"Why? Who are you? What don't you want me to know?"_

_ "I am the force. It is not your time to meet him."_

Masro knew he was talking about Vader confirming it was indeed her in the wanted poster.

"_How do I know this isn't some sort of deception? That I'm truly not meant to meet Vader this day."_

_ "You don't other than feeling with the force. You could fulfill your curiosity or save your companion."_

_ "My companion? Kanan!"_

Masro cut her connection with the voice, using skills she knew she shouldn't to get her back to the compound. The ground was littered with Hondo's men and panic set in. She came around a corner finding Hondo injured, but alive.

"Oh, by the stars above," he whispered.

"Is Kanan still alive?"

"I don't know. Help me out of here," he begged. Masro looked him over his waist was bleeding she pulled the jacket of a nearby fallen soldier to tie around him as she helped him to a nearby ship. She ran off after getting him medical treatment heading towards Kanan. All at once the ship came alive behind her taking off, leaving her to fend for herself.

Masro knew her identity would be compromised if the soldiers learned of her abilities, but she was willing to risk it to save Kanan. Masro released her abilities pulling from the depths of her soul knowing she was in over her head. She peaked around a corner seeing three troopers she sent her force out to pull their life force enough to knock them out. Masro ran up to them pulling gear off of one of them dressing in it taking all of their weapons. She kept the bag she had packed making her way towards another group of troopers. This one had eight, she knew she wouldn't be able to pull all of their life forces so she did what she could which was four of them. Masro pulled her weapon out as the other four were looking around for the perpetrator, setting it to stun she shot them knocking them out knowing the blaster was heard further into the compound.

She sent her force out searching for Kanan's force signature; finding him but realizing she was really going to have to fight for it. Masro left the weapons though she considered taking them to sell. She was done hiding throwing the helmet to the ground and disarming herself of the armor. She learned from her short visit from Kylo from the future that her passion and anger could release more of her abilities. Masro closed her eyes thinking of everything ever done to her in her short existence all the pain it caused, the small happiness she had found with Kanan knowing that was taken from her. She felt her finger tips spark with the force trying to escape her body.

Masro moved forward as if in a trance, holding her hand up to stop several blaster fires at once. Walking through them as she continued forward. Masro went with fear hoping they would just run away as she caused destruction to her surroundings. It worked but she knew they would tell what they saw. She pushed her force into the group running from her the way she had learned and changed their memories. They froze as their minds rewrote themselves.

Masro finally made it to where she felt Kanan, she reached for the button to open the door but hesitated when she heard a sound she knew too well. Masro knew behind this door she would find Kanan being intimate with that woman, her abilities began to falter as heartbreak sat in. She took a deep breath knowing she would still need to save him because the woman was going to kill him.

Masro knew she needed to go in big or she was going to lose it. She blasted the door in with the force marching through to a shocked Kanan. Masro used the force to pull the woman off of him throwing her into a nearby wall knocking her out.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Saving you. Even though you deserved the fate they had in store for you."

"Who had in store for me? What are you talking about? What did I miss?" He asked as he dressed. Masro walked up to the woman not sure if her ability to mind alter worked on someone who wasn't conscious. She pushed her power into her, filling the room up with her ability. Kanan knew she had done something he had never seen. Masro left the room followed by Kanan he was surprised by all the troopers passed out and the soldiers standing still in a trance. They headed for the escape in silence.

"I'm sorry I played you that way. It got out of hand," Kanan broke the silence that was so cold that a blizzard could have broken out. Masro just looked at him, full of disappointment and pain. She had told him of Ben's betrayal with Axe and he knew how much it broke her. Now she didn't know if she could trust him again. "Your mind is in chaos it's crying out in pain."

"So is my heart," Masro turned heading to the hanger to unpack for the moment but stopped. She intended to leave once she could. It was a mistake for her by interacting with someone from a different time. "You can drop me off at our next port after we get our credits for the spice I loaded. Our partnership will dissolve at that time."

"Maze wait."

She stopped but didn't turn back towards him, Masro didn't want him to see her tears.

"What do you want, Jarrus?" He was surprised at the name and her tone.

"I was just trying to make you jealous so you knew how much this relationship meant so you would finally give up on future boy and just be with me." He felt her anger and was startled by the crushing power of it as she turned towards him. He hadn't seen that kind of anger and hatred in a long time and knew where it could lead. "You need to calm down before you're consumed by the dark side."

"This advice from you the epitome of goodness? Future boy as you call him is the most important being in the galaxy! He will lead the galaxy to peace and prosperity. I have had visions of it since I was a young child. I've been lucky enough to meet his future self for a short time. You will never be the man Kylo is. My heart belongs eternally to him. What we had is done!" Masro's anger flared through the escape causing a surge of power shorting out the ship. She dropped to her knees crying. "I thought you loved me; how could you do that?"

Kanan stumbled over to her in the dark kneeling in front of her, "please forgive me. I don't know why I went that far. I feel like I lost control of my inhibitions. You know I don't lose con-" he was cut off as his body began to convulse. Masro panicked because it was dark, she sent her force out to the backup to at least get the secondary systems and lights working. She ran for the med kit not knowing what to give him to counter whatever he was on.

"Kanan I don't know if you can hear me but I'm just going to inject you with a few things. I hope they counter this." She injected him and the convulsions stopped but he didn't wake. Masro pushed her force out into him, his body didn't respond to hers. That's when she knew whatever they gave him was going to kill him. Masro raced off the ship towards the room she found Kanan in, she knew the woman would still be passed out. The troopers had all cleared out during their argument.

The woman was where Masro left her, she used the force to call a pitcher of water pouring it on the woman. She shrieked as she came to. Masro grabbed her hair, looking her in the eyes.

"What did you give him? He's dying." The woman spit in her face; Masro instinctively slapped the woman. She pulled a blaster out holding it to her head. "Let's try this again. What did you give him?"

"Bundar root."

Masro pulled her life force and headed from room to room looking for a med kit that would have something to counter the Bundar root. She finally found one, but it had been raided; Masro threw it across the room breaking a whole in the wall. It revealed a room with crates in it. She used the force to destroy the wall, seeing that Hondo was double crossing them and holding back on the spice. There were other kits she knew were kept for situations like Kanan's. Masro ran to the kits looking through them finally finding an antidote.

Masro ran back to Kanan on the escape, worried he may already be gone. She didn't know why she cared so much he had hurt her in the deepest way he could. Masro knelt next to him injecting him with an antidote. He remained perfectly still scaring Masro. Then all of a sudden, he gasped with life, looking at Masro with wild eyes.

"What's happened? What's going on? How did I get back here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember us having a conversation about why you won't marry me and driving off on a speeder to pick up some export papers for Hondo. I don't feel drunk unless it's been days."

"You were given Bundar root . I hope it made you do the stuff you did."

"What did I do?" He asked knowing it was going to be bad. Masro looked at him, knowing if she remained silent that he wouldn't know how he hurt her deeply.

"You left on the speeder like you remember but came back with a guest. We were ambushed and you were pretty out of it because of the Bundar root. Hondo escaped in his ship, but I discovered he was holding back spice in a secret room." Masro didn't exactly lie but couldn't bring herself to tell him the entire truth knowing it would make traveling easier.

"What do you mean I came back with a guest? Masro turned away from Kanan cleaning up the med kit she had torn apart. "Answer me."

She turned towards him anger flaring in her eyes, Masro had a hard time pushing her anger down.

"I'm going to fix the breakers to get the ship back on line," Masro avoided answering his question heading out of the common space. She left him filled with so many questions and he left her with a hole in her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Masro pulled from the memory she was lost in, knowing she never spoke about it again after that moment but every time she looks at Kanan a small part of her still remembers that pain. She felt the same about Kylo remembering his betrayal with Axe. Masro shook the pain away trying to break herself of the chaos her mind was always in now that Kanan was back in her life.

She left the strategy room heading towards where she felt Kylo and Kanan's force signatures. Masro deduced they were in the hanger and headed off in that direction locking herself down. She rounded the corner seeing them speaking with the head engineer and paused for a moment just watching them. Thinking how different each of her marriages were to each man. Though she was celebrating Ten years of marriage with Kylo they had truly only been married for two because of her stasis. Kylo must have still felt her because he looked up seeing her. He excused himself heading toward Masro.

"I thought you were on duty for a couple more hours." He kissed her.

"I am but I was contacted about Lūx."

"By whom?"

"Ohnaka. She's on Batuu as we speak. He's doing everything in his power to keep her there, but I told him we would be there quickly. I'm going to have to shield our force signatures, so she doesn't know we're coming." He almost laughed bowing his head. "You don't seem happy."

"I'm thrilled but I had special plans for us and now that's going to have to wait."

"Oh special plans?" She pulled him down to lightly kiss his lips. She felt Kanan watching them and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Don't play coy, ten years of marriage is a huge milestone."

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered. I've celebrated every year even when you weren't here to celebrate in person because it's the day that changed my life forever. I love you very much. I would do anything for you."

"I love you too and I know. You truly complete me." He leaned down to kiss her but stopped when they realized the hanger had gone completely quiet. They looked around seeing everyone watching them. Then one crew member surprised them he began applauding the rest followed in then quickly returned to work. The chief engineer came over followed by Kanan, who had not joined in on the applause.

"They look to you for leadership and a united front. These people watched you never give up hope of seeing the queen again for nearly a decade fighting until she was in your arms again," the engineer explained, bowed and walked away.

"Big deal Masro and I have been married for fifty years this year," Kanan said sarcastically before realizing he shot himself in the foot with his comment. "I apologize for overstepping. I'll finish my task."

"Cancel it Jarrus. We have a new mission. We're heading to Batuu to hopefully retrieve Lūx."

"You want me to go?"

"I think you should go," Masro interjected. "You know it well and I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing Ohnaka again."

"That wild bantha. I'll gather some knights and return immediately to the hanger," he bowed and left.

"Kylo, before you say anything about his comment."

"Maze, it's ok. I get it. It was a life ago and it was part of what shaped you to be who you are today. You're a strong powerful woman I'm proud to call my wife and stand equal with."

"You really amaze me every day. You have become the man I always knew you would be."

"You helped me."

"Alright lovebirds let's get this show on the road. I radioed Hux giving him the coordinates advising him to keep a good distance," Kanan conveyed. He was followed by a small team of knights that were on ship instead of on coruscant. They headed to the command shuttle knowing it was going to be a tight fit but Masro was excited she would have people to pull power from to shield them. When they received word, they were coming out of hyperspace from Hux, Masro released her force pushing her shield around the command shuttle.

Kanan had never seen her use this ability only benefited from it when she saved his life. The knights surrounding her all lightly placed their hands on Masro's arms and shoulders for her to borrow their life forces. The ship took off towards Batuu and black spire. When they landed Masro held the shield knowing they needed to get as close as possible before she dropped it. The ship landed lowering the ramp. Hondo was there to greet them as they radioed ahead. Masro extended her shield to include Hondo at great stress on her ability.

"Caraya's Soul!" Hondo shouted upon laying his eyes on Kanan. "Is everyone coming back from the dead? Kanan Jarrus! Is it really you?" In his older age he didn't move as quickly as he wanted to embrace Kanan, but the two smiled at each other as old friends.

"Where is she? I can only shield our abilities for so long before she realizes we're here," Masro was getting strained knowing she would soon go unbalanced.

"She's at Oga's. I have them distracting her there, but she is getting bored, so you need to hit there fast."

"You will be well compensated Hondo," Masro said before stumbling, she was beginning to lose their shielding. Kylo tried to give Masro his force but she refused. "No Kylo, keep your strength."

It wasn't a far walk to Oga's cantina from the landing pad, but they knew the moment they started walking the ship would lose its shielding from Masro and be revealed. They chanced it heading for the cantina at a slight run. Kylo pointed orders for some to head above on his mark knowing it would be easiest to escape through the rooftops for a force wielder.

Masro dropped her shields, three knights jumped to the roof and the rest stormed in following Kylo. Kanan hesitated as Masro fell to her knees with her overuse of her abilities. He rushed to her knelling besides her.

"Maze? Are you ok? I think I should get you back to the shuttle."

"No, k. Don't I need to be here." Suddenly Kylo marched back out looking very angry.

"Jarrus head the team and spread out searching for her. Lūx wasn't here." Kanan stood looking at Masro one last time before running off with the team of knights.

"What?!" Masro cried.

"She used her ability to make them believe they were seeing her. So who knows how long she's been gone."

"What a waste of my abilities to shield us! She still knew we were coming."

Kylo helped Masro to her feet, pushing a small amount of his force into her, knowing even that small amount helped get her closer to being balanced. They headed in the opposite direction of Kanan. Masro and Kylo both stopped, when they felt a change in the force. Someone Kylo hated beyond measure was close. Masro turned to Kylo trying to stop him; They had more important business than to kill Han Solo. He had already rushed off. She was incredibly nervous that this would veer him off his path. Masro commed Kanan.

"K, I'm going to need some help. An unexpected visitor just arrived and it's not good news for us."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Han Solo…he is Kylo's father."

"Why would his father not be good news?"

"It's too long a story to tell you now just help me save Kylo."

"I'll be at your location in a moment." Kanan came running up to Masro moments later, he could tell something was on her mind. "What's wrong Maze?"

"Just being haunted by the past."

"Something I did?"

"The first time I met Hondo."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I still don't know what happened on that mission. Except the amazing makeup sex we had from that terrible argument."

"Then you can remember it that way. Come on we need to find Kylo."

"What really happened?" He ran to catch up with her.

"What do you remember besides the sex and the argument?"

"Heading off to pick some papers up on my speeder and waking up looking at you being very angry with me."

"I was angry for a reason and it wasn't the original argument. When you returned you came with a woman. You made a big show out of helping her off your speeder not to mention the looks…."

"Masro…"

"I'm fine. It's been a long time. I left intending to find a way off world but instead found…I was warned by the force to save you."

"You left me?" He was taken aback.

"Yes, you clearly were in company that you preferred over me."

"No, I don't believe that. You were the most important thing in my life from the moment I met you. I knew we were meant to be together."

"Well I came to save you. I fought through troopers, saved Hondo, only to find you very intimately embraced with the woman. That moment broke me for a long time, I still get flashes of the pain it caused every time I see you."

"I'm sorry, Masro," he stopped her to look her in the eyes. Kanan saw they were filled with pain that he couldn't fix. "I would never have done that if I weren't under the influence. I loved you very much I wanted to marry you. Though I'm not supposed to anymore I still love you and cherish the time we spent together as some of the best years of my life."

Masro had to look away, it was more than she wanted to feel in the moment. They picked up a run and continued towards Kylo's force signature in silence. Kanan and Masro stopped when they felt Kylo's anger. Chewy and Han stood with weapons firing at Kylo, he easily deflected them with his lightsaber. Masro didn't understand why Kylo just didn't freeze them and be done with it.

"Ben! You're on the wrong side of this fight!" Han yelled.

"That's not my name! Ben solo died long ago, you killed him along with that monster who bore him."

"How dare you speak of your mother like that!" Han headed towards Kylo chewy continued to shoot at Kylo. Masro saw Han pull out a dagger and ran towards the fight.

"Kanan, cover me!" She yelled. Masro held her hand out freezing Han extending it to Chewbacca. More blaster fire headed towards them Kanan shot back while Kylo froze the shots. Masro walked up to Han, her face darkened. Kylo wasn't sure what Masro had planned he headed towards her still deflecting shots and redirecting others with his force.

"You going to kill me like you killed my wife?" He spit on Masro she moved to avoid it. Masro reached up slapping Han with everything she had releasing him from her hold. He fell to the ground Masro walked up looking down at him with a blaster pointed at him. Chewy screeched from behind but Masro didn't take her eyes from Han. Masro knelt in front of Han grabbing his chin to make eye contact.

"She deserved what she got for what she did to me. It should have been worse I should have made her suffer for five years like she did to me. You'll be happy to know she died quickly as I tore her body apart and watched as the life left her body."

Kanan came up behind hearing Masro say these words surprised him. The woman he knew would never kill and she would never speak of it in such a way, she truly had changed.

"Maze!" Kanan shouted while firing. "Your honor!"

Masro snapped out of her thoughts and stepped back. Han raised his blaster pointing it at Masro.

"You scum of the first order! You led my son to this dark path! Don't even try to freeze me you wouldn't want to chance being fired at."

"Solo, put your blaster down," Kylo ordered, Han grabbed a second blaster from his back pointing it at Kylo.

"You forget I still have my force grip on Chewbacca, I have no love loss for him," Masro spoke before fully releasing her abilities. Masro allowed all her darkness to fill her body, letting the power pour from her eyes down her body. Han slowly began to back up. She laughed at Hans frightened expression. "I have my full abilities back, solo."

"Maze wait a moment. I've waited a long time to say this," Kylo spoke in a tone surprising her. "Maze didn't change my path she helped guide me on my broken mission through life. You and Organa changed my path, Masro balanced me. I'm a father now…how could you just push me away like you did? My children mean everything to me. My wife means everything to me. Without Masro to keep me grounded I would have led a very different life."

"What about the Jedi academy?! You killed all those innocents!"

"Skywalker caused that! He tried to kill Masro! kill my children! Kill me! He and his followers deserved what they got for being so blind."

Masro dropped to her knees not being able to keep up the show of power with no one to borrow from. The firing had stopped, she pushed her abilities down. Kylo moved to help her up, Han followed with his blaster. He was surprised to see his son show such compassion towards another. The way they looked at each other he knew they were soul mates; it was the way he had felt for Leia. Han slowly lowered his blaster, and Masro released her force grip on Chewbacca.

Kanan rushed to Masro to make sure she was alright. Kylo gave him a look that said everything but Kanan still grabbed Masro's hand to push some of himself into her.

"K, no. It'll make you weak. I'll be fine." Kylo turned to his father, knowing he could have easily shot and killed them or even run.

"I'm sorry son. Know that I think about you every minute of every day since your mother and I found out she was pregnant. I cannot defend what Leia did to Masro when she was taken, nor did I take part in it."

"Meeehahaaaaggggaaa," chewy spoke. Everyone but Kanan understood him.

"I don't know chewy. I really don't know what happens now."

"Help us," Masro spoke.

"I will not join the first order."

"No, help us find our daughter, your grandchild. She has been traveling with known rebel factions."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yes."

"Her name is Lūx," Kylo said.

"Lūx? She can't be your daughter. She looks to be the same age as Masro."

"It's complicated, but know she is of our blood and yours to," Kylo explained.

"If I help you, can I meet all of my grandchildren?" Kylo stiffened at his father's request.

"So you can abandon them to?" He snapped.

"No, I want us to start building something! Anything! You made your life choice, you're a man. Who am I to try and change you? Your mother couldn't change me, and Masro loves you the way you are."

"You've fooled me too many times in my life. I trusted you completely as a child and was betrayed deeper than I could ever explain."

"B-Kylo, I'm deeply sorry," Han stepped closer to Kylo who stepped back. Masro stepped in front of him in a protective stance.

"It's too late for that. You and Leia were so preoccupied with yourselves that you failed to notice what was happening to your son. You just gave him to Luke. Do you even realize what he was actually like as a teacher? He was brutal to Ben; I say that name because that's who it was then. Ben would come to me and I kept him balanced until Luke took him away. Look what happened because he chipped away at what Ben and I always had. He killed Ben, but through that Kylo was able to break free.

"You talked in the past about light side and dark side, but you never realized they need each other to work," Masro stopped realizing her emotions were getting the best of her. "I'm sorry Kylo. I overstepped."

"Masro, we are one. The words you speak are as I would have."

"Son, I didn't know. Masro's right, your mother and I were preoccupied with rebuilding the republic that we forgot who we built it for. You. We wanted to make life safe for you…was Luke really a monster?"

"Yes," both Masro and Kylo spoke at the same time. Han looked at both of them seeing for the first time the man he considered friend and brother was truly a monster. That his son had become so much more than he had even hoped for.

"I can't do this anymore. I need to go find Lūx," Masro walked away trying to hide her emotions; Kanan followed Masro much to Kylo's dismay.

"Will you help us?" Kylo reluctantly asked Han. "My children mean everything to me; I need her home safe. Then we can explain everything."

"To show how truly sorry I am I will help you find her. I think I know where she might be."

Masro ran in silence with Kanan at her side, he could have easily outran her with his stride but knew she was going to need to vent.

"Can I ask, what that was about? And don't tell me it's complicated." Masro stopped running and Kanan followed.

"Well it is. Did you know your father?"

"No, I was taken as a baby to the temple. I don't even know their names."

"That's the way the Jedi preferred it, they wanted complete control over you. Had you known your father there might have been resistance. Kylo was lucky to have known his father, he wanted nothing more than to make him proud. At every turn, Solo let him down. We need to get back to our reason for being here," Masro took off running towards a group of troopers. They seemed confused, Masro knew Lūx had gotten to them. The troopers began firing at Masro and Kanan.

They lit their lightsabers to deflect the fire only, Masro reached out to their minds trying to clear up the command Lūx had given. More troopers came up behind them.

"Maze, I think we have a problem," Kanan backed into Maze deflecting fire from the new troops. She pushed her force out to contact Kylo for help.

"I called for help, but I'd like to not hurt any of our people. This isn't their fault."

More and more troops were joining in on firing on them, Masro knew she was going to get hurt if she didn't stop trying to free their minds. Kylo jumped from the top of a nearby building next to Masro.

"Looks like Lūx might take after you," Kylo commented.

"Just help me free their minds Kylo," Masro grabbed his hand. Together they pushed their force through the surrounding crowd. Their strength together helped free the minds of their people. They looked around realizing what was happening and knelt before their leaders.

"We know you haven't betrayed us; your minds were trapped. Now go continue to fight for the purpose we are here, to save my daughter!" Kylo ordered. The troopers ran off, Kanan ran off as well.

"Kylo, perhaps we should call a retreat. Her capabilities over the minds of our soldiers puts them in real danger."

"No, I feel like we will succeed this time."

A trooper walked up to Masro and Kylo, they turned to acknowledge him.

"Han Solo and the millennium falcon have escaped," a trooper advised Kylo. He looked at Masro trying to hide the hurt and devastation. Masro waved away the trooper and pulled Kylo into her arms.

"I knew he couldn't change. Always thinking about what's in it for him."

"I'm sorry Kylo," Masro pulled him into her arm, another soldier hesitantly approached them. "What is it?"

"Supreme leaders, I'm sorry to report the ship carrying your daughter got away." Masro placed her hand on Kylo to calm him from destroying the poor messenger but even she herself was having a hard time keeping calm.

"Leave us immediately," Masro ordered. "My love you cannot punish the crew like that. Your thoughts betray you."

"I sometimes slip even still. I will control my anger."

Footsteps let them know there was someone coming from far away. Masro pushed her force out to feel if it was someone familiar. It was, in fact two someone's. Hondo and Kanan.

"Why are you here?" Kylo spoke rudely to Kanan. He just looked at him, trying to hold in his anger.

"Hondo, news?" Masro ignored Kylo and Kanan.

"I know where your daughter Lūx has been traveling to in the unknown regions."

"Spit it out Hondo!"

"She has been traveling to a planet called Foreavean. It's coordinates have been wiped from all mapping systems, but I managed to get her to give them to me." He smiled in a way Masro knew all too well from him. Masro felt Kylo stiffen next to her. He knew the planet but hadn't thought about it in years.

"I don't want to know what you had to do to get them, just send me them."

"Of course my Queen. Oh she did mention that another woman whom she called mother was there with her."

"So she's alive as well, then. Thank you for the information Hondo." He bowed as he walked away trying to not anger Kylo. Masro turned to Kylo, "well at least we have a lead, but how are we going to find this planet the coordinates only work if they use the correct unknown region mapping system. It could be another puzzle entirely."

"I know where it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been there. When you were still in stasis. I thought it was a new planet to bring into the first order, but instead it was a planet that was already discovered by the empire. I was ordered to leave the planet immediately by Snoke, I should have known something was going on. I have the coordinates in a journal because I knew all records would be erased."

"You never went back to check out why this Snoke ordered you to leave so quickly?" Kanan asked.

"No, I followed orders as was my station at the time to do. Something you could learn from."

"Not the time to fight guys!" Masro's anger caused her force to flare out of her. "Let's go home. We will start again in the morning."

Masro called for a retreat from their knights heading to the shuttle. She went to the suite still distracted by her past and conversation with Kanan. She thought back on when Kanan came to her full of guilt and not knowing why she was angry with him. Masro dropped to her knees meditating on the thoughts.

Masro had climbed down into the floor panel with the wiring, she had brought an electric torch to help fix everything. Masro felt Kanan Watching her but feared to look at him. She hit the last switch and the power was restored. Masro went to climb out and Kanan reached a hand down to help her. She didn't take it and continued out on her own, Masro didn't trust him to not drop her.

"You don't trust me." Kanan accused as Masro rushed past him. She stopped at his words wanting to scream at him and cry hysterically. "I saved your life Masro. I gave up a small fortune for you to live because I knew from the moment, we met that you were important to my life. I love you."

"I thought you did but I'm not so sure now."

"Maze, please," he rushed over to her trying to grab her. She pushed him back. "I shouldn't be found guilty of a crime I committed while I was under the influence against my will, but I'm sorry none the less."

Masro stopped, she knew the effects of Bundar root. It made the user very susceptible to committing acts against their will, but this just felt like an excuse to Masro. She wanted to believe him because it was easier. Masro closed the distance between them sliding her hands up his body to his face. He looked at her longingly not moving for fear she would recoil. When she pulled him in for a kiss, he pushed her against the wall returning the kiss full of passion.

Masro jumped up wrapping her legs around Kanan's waists he placed his hands under her behind holding her to him as they continued to passionately kiss. He carried her towards their suite stopping to lower her halfway there. Kanan wanted their flesh pressed against each other's. He began to undress as she watched lustily. Masro pulled of her torn tunic, lowered her pants and stepped out of everything including her undergarments. They embraced again just letting their body's connect. Kanan slid his hands down Masro's back making her shiver with anticipation.

Kanan turned Masro in his arms to face away from him, holding her against his body. There was no denying how he felt in that moment about her. He slowly kissed down her neck to her shoulder sliding his hands down the front of her body. Masro squirmed against him wanting his hardness in her; angry he was denying her want. Kanan forced their continued connection without penetration as he made his way down her body to bring her pleasure. She cried out arching against him; reaching up to his hair to roughly pull him to her lips. Their tongues danced as Kanan released Masro. She turned looking lustily at Kanan.

"I want you in me; make me feel your apology," she ran her hands down his muscular chest taking every inch of his body in. Masro stopped at Kanan's hips sliding a finger down the muscles that led to his hardness. His breathing was ragged as she pushed him into the lounge area of their ship. Kanan came at her roughly bending her over their table. He ran his manhood up and down her womanhood knowing she was aching for him to push his way inside.

Masro tried to push up but he slammed her down on the table; bending over her. He pushed himself inside her making her scream as he reached the deepest point of her body.

"You're mine now; I won't let anything take you from me," he whispered into her ear as he continued the thrust in and out of Masro. She screamed his name over and over making him struggle to control his release. Kanan wanted Masro to experience pleasure only he could give her, to just want him and no other. He pulled out of her making her growl with anger, she wanted her climax. Kanan pulled her to straddle him.

"You're going to make me do the work in your apology…" she said in a breathy voice. He grabbed her by the throat pulling her in for a kiss. Kanan pulled from her lips trailing down her neck while he pushed her down on his manhood. Masro pulled back looking him in the eyes, she enjoyed him being a bit forceful with her.

"Ride it," he ordered. She pushed them towards their finish; bringing their lips back together. As they closed in on their climax Masro laid her forehead against Kanan's closing her eyes.

"Maze, you there?" Kylo asked a bit worried by her trance. She was locked down so he couldn't read her. Masro looked up at him with guilt in her eyes, he took it as the events that transpired on Batuu with Lūx and running into Han Solo. She was flushed with her thoughts about Kanan. "Are you ok my love?"

"Of course, my night sky. I'm just at a loss about what to do next. Lūx clearly doesn't want to be with us."

"My light and stars," he knelt in front of her pulling her into his arms. "We will bring her home. Her place is rightfully in our family as our daughter."

"We can't make her love us and want to be with us though. She is a grown woman now; she has lived her life without us. How do we move on?" She lowered her eyes worried about his response, Kylo pulled from her.

"Are you wanting to give up? After all of this?!"

"Its cost us too much. I don't want to give up, but we have Padmé, Anakin and Kylo to think about, too. And though he isn't yours, I still need to find Dume. I didn't want to say anything but have had a terrible feeling about continuing, like a shadow that won't go away for a long while now. I can't lose anymore."

"No, Masro, we are not giving up! Not when we are this close."

"One more mission then. After this last mission, I'm done. My heart can't take it anymore."

"We won't fail again. I won't let it," He pulled her in for a kiss. "Now let us enjoy this evening as I intended us to," he helped Masro to her feet leading her out of the suite. She hadn't even realized they had landed back in the hanger on the finalizer. Masro looked around seeing the person she was looking for, Kanan. He was speaking with an engineer and must have felt Masro's gaze because he looked over at her. She looked down guiltily and followed Kylo off the ship, he stopped to pull her into his arms.

"My love, I radioed ahead to have everything I had planned ready for our evening. Shim is watching the children even though they have already been put to bed."

"Should I stop at home to change?"

"Only if you want, you look beautiful to me always."

"I would like to get out of my uniform. It's a bit dirty. If you don't mind."

Kylo took her hand leading her to their suite. Masro rushed a quick shower jumping out for Kylo to jump in. She ran to their wardrobe to find something to wear for him. Masro chose a dress she knew he loved. It was royal blue with a sweet heart neckline with a deep cut center neckline. The back scooped down to just above the dimple of her rear. She choose to put a cloak on to cover the gown instead of revealing it right away. She stepped out of the closet looking over at Kylo who had dressed in one of Masro's favorite suits, while it looked like every other suit he owned it was cut a bit different to give him more shape.

"A cloak?" He asked seductively. "Is there anything underneath?"

"I'm afraid there is but you'll enjoy taking it off me later." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Let us go, my love," Kylo took her hand leading them out of the suite.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'd say it was a surprise but there are only so many places on this ship that are romantic. We're going to the gardens."

"My favorite place besides in your arms."

"You're going to have to stop that talk until we get there, or we won't make it."

"Is that a promise?"

He gave her a devilish look, making her giggle. Though they were surround by their people their love for each other made them feel like they were alone. They reached the gardens opening the door to enter. Kylo had them set it to look as though the sun was setting on Naboo. Masro's favorite time of the day.

"Ooh, it's beautiful," she gasped. The sky was digital and usually ran on a twenty-four-hour clock, but he wanted her to enjoy the evening. Kylo walked her up a small hill leading to a table that was set up for them. Masro reached up unbuttoning her cloak, Kylo took it placing it on the chair next to her. He stopped to drink her in. He growled a bit as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"My light and stars, it is you that is true beauty. Everything in here is a pale comparison. I am the luckiest man in the galaxy."

She looked down actually blushing from his words, he loved that about her. Kylo told her constantly how beautiful she was but Masro truly didn't know the affect she had on him and all men. He placed a finger under her chin lifting her face towards him. Kylo slowly leaned to kiss her deeply before he helped her into her chair and sat down ringing for their dinners to be brought out.

"It's smoked Kaadu ribs with a fresh salad and whole grains."

"My favorite meal. It looks wonderful, my love. I'm so blessed to have you."

"No, it's me that's blessed to have you. Without you we wouldn't be here right now. You made me complete," Kylo leaned over kissing Masro. The kiss quickly became more as their tongues danced. He pulled reluctantly back from her as he had more planned. Kylo stood holding his hand out Masro took it and he pulled her to him. Out of nowhere musicians came out and began to play for them. They danced a beautiful dance leaving Masro in tears of happiness. Kylo waved the musicians away as he leaned into kiss Masro. "Happy ten years of marriage. Though it was a fight to get here I wouldn't change anything except to have you by my side for the eight years you weren't physically there."

"I'm here now because of you. I would have died the day of our wedding if it weren't for your quick actions. I love you so much. I could never imagine my life without you."

The sky around them dimmed to night allowing the simulated stars to shine. Suddenly the sky lit up around them as a digital simulation of the Festival of Lights started. Masro pulled from Kylo, though he knew she loved it growing up it brought very painful memories back of him leaving her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"The festival? I'm such a mook-Milker! That's when I left when we were supposed to get married. I'm sorry. I just remember how much you used to love going to the lake as a child and we would watch it together. I'll have it stopped right away. I'm so sorry for bringing up such a painful memory."

"No, please don't. I think it would be good for me to have a new memory of it. So that I can wash away the bad one."

"Are you sure? I want you to be happy."

"Of course I'm am, and I am happy. I'm with you."

Kylo made a gesture, Masro looked at him for the strange gesture.

"I was telling everyone to leave. So we can be alone under the stars and the fireworks."

"Oh alone? What could we possibly do alone in this beautiful garden under this beautiful sky?"

"Oh I don't know." He played coy. "Let's start with a walk and we will go from there."

She wrapped her arm around Kylo's intertwining her fingers with his. They strolled in silence for a bit more to make sure everyone had left, and they were truly alone. Kylo stopped by the edge of the lake pulling Masro to him so they could watch the light show together. He leaned down kissing her cheek slowly heading down her body. His hands explored her all over bringing a soft moan from her lips. Masro turned in his arms looking into his eyes before bringing his lips to hers.

He reached around her as they kissed untying the back of her dress, it slid down her body and he helped her step out. She was left in a corset, undergarment and heels. Kylo growled seeing the soft satin against her skin, wanting to ravage her immediately. Masro reached out unbuckling Kylo's tunic and belt, enjoying the pale skin they revealed underneath. She leaned in to kiss his chest making him shiver with want. A prominent member was starting to make wearing pants difficult for him. Kylo reached to unbuckle his pants wanting immediately inside Masro. He helped her to the ground leaning over her a moment before he pushed himself inside her. They moaned together in ecstasy as they made love under the stars. They rolled over allowing Masro to be on top. She leaned in for a kiss as she moved. He slid his hands up her body cupping her breast.

Kylo pushed her to all fours coming up behind her. He rammed himself into her making her scream his name. Kylo pulled her hair pulling her up to him as he held her. They continued to work their way closer to their climax not holding back their screams of pleasure. He brought her screaming as he finished. Kylo held Masro as their breathing returned to normal. He kissed her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"I'm so lucky to have you. Please never leave me."

"My light and stars, why would you say that?" he leaned up on his arms looking down at her.

"I told you I've had a terrible feeling as of late. I've had this feeling before…and you died. I couldn't take it if something happened again."

"Nothing will happen. I've been to Foreavean before and met with their king. It shouldn't be a difficult mission."

"I hope it's as you say," Masro sat up looking for her clothes. She considered just wearing her cloak for the walk home but second guessed it when she realized she would have to carry so much. They dressed in silence, Kylo commed a team to clean up before they left to their suite.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo and Masro walked hand in hand enjoying each other's company in silence. When they rounded the last corner to their suite, they saw Kanan leaning against the wall near their door.

"What is it Jarrus?" Kylo sighed not wanting to deal with business at the moment. Masro walked up alongside them but wanted to head into her suite to shower.

"There's news about Foreavean. Our distance scans have picked up mandalorian crafts in the vicinity. The ones we've been searching for."

"What?" Masro was shocked. "What are you saying?"

"I think Jacen and Dume are there as well. We need to go now. This can't wait. We don't know if Dume and Jacen are even alive but if there is a chance my sons are alive and to get your daughter Lūx in one mission we need to take it now."

"We should still hold a strategy meeting," Kylo said knowing Masro's worries.

"I agree. We should contact the Foreavean and talk terms."

"No. People like this will destroy what we're after if they find out we know. We need to go now and have the element of surprise."

"You're right," Kylo shook his head worried about everything.

"Kylo, it's too dangerous to go in blind. Please don't do this."

"Masro, I know how you feel but we will succeed. Jarrus ready the shuttles, we will be there momentarily."

Kylo headed into their suite followed by a distraught Masro.

"What was that? I poured my heart out to you about my worries and you just ignore me."

"No, I will take every precaution, but we need to end this. Everyday this extends makes me look weak."

Masro walked past him to take a shower, her anger rolled off of her letting Kylo know he wasn't welcomed in with her. When she finished Masro dressed in another suit attaching her weapons. Kylo showered and dressed quickly.

"Maybe You should stay here," Kylo suggested. Masro looked at him with many emotions passing through her eyes.

"How could you even suggest that? If I wasn't by your side and something happened to you….I….would never forgive myself."

"Having us both there could be a hit to our people if something happened to our ship or to both of us on the planet. What about the children we have here?"

"My place is by your side. Our children are protected should anything ever happen."

"Then let us go. Our ships await."

Masro and Kylo disembarked from the finalizer in their command shuttle, heading towards the coordinates Kylo had in his journal. He thought back to the first time he had visited. Masro was still in her stasis, he later learned that terrible things were happening to her while he was out exploring the unknown regions.

"My love, are you ok?" Masro was concerned by the expression on Kylo's face. She led him into their suite on board the command shuttle. "Why has your face darkened so much by your thoughts?"

"I was remembering when I traveled here last. You were in stasis…I… uh…I noticed your body kept being moved and banned all visitors but…" Masro placed her fingers on his lips to stop him.

"I know my love. I know what Helix….I know what he did to me. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I sent him in there, gave him complete access to you. Maze, you woke up! I could have had you back years sooner." Kylo turned and punched the wall, busting his hand open. Masro screamed at the site of the blood worried about him. She grabbed the med kit.

"Kylo! Let me see your hand."

"No, I deserve what happened."

"My love look at me. You don't deserve it. I was being held under by my own father, you did everything you could have."

"Except kill him sooner," he looked at her full of rage at himself and guilt. Masro reached a hand up to his face intending on comforting him when a comm from the pilot came over the speakers in their suite.

"Supreme leaders, we are coming to the coordinates given; but there seems to be a problem."

Kylo hit the button opening the door, his hand still bleeding pooling blood on the floor as he walked, Masro followed him. There was nothing in front of them. No planet, no colorful clouds that Kylo remembered. He closed his eyes reaching his hand out, Masro placed her hand on his shoulder pushing her force into him. A flash appeared before them causing the crew to gasp. Kylo opened his eyes to see the planet familiar to him.

"Sir, there is an incoming transmission."

"Put it through." A hologram appeared before them, of a familiar man that Kylo remembered. Shorter stature of his people, the vermillion shade of his skin the black of his eyes.

"This is King Zyrum of the Foreavean. You have enacted an act of war on my people. You will be fired upon."

"Sir, there are incoming missiles!"

"Get me through to their king! Now!" Kylo ordered. Masro held her hand up releasing her shields for the command shuttle and their surround parties to give them time to load their shields. She let her force free reaching to connect with Kanan in the next shuttle.

"_Kanan! I need your help blocking the missiles. Kylo is trying to contact their king for peace."_

_ "Feels like old times." _Kylo turned towards Masro, she knew he was listening to her conversation. He was distracted by their conversation.

_ "Cool it Kanan. I don't speak of old times like this."_

_ "Or it's celebrations I take it." _Kylo turned back towards her again, knowing Masro still held secrets from him.

"King Zyrum, this is the supreme leader of the First order. I request that you immediately cease fire."

"We don't negotiate with terrorist such as you. One of our own has been murdered by your hands."

"You owe my grandfather your life, as he is no longer on this side of the force, I take his place."

"We will allow you to land, but you and your people will have to give up your weapons."

"No, I will not subject my people to be your prisoners. I'm only searching for some of our own. Turn over Lūx Skpar, Jacen Syndulla and Dume Jarrus; we will retreat in peace."

"Lūx is one of ours, she has asked for asylum here. We will not return her to you."

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Kylo yelled at the king. Masro stepped next to him to calm him coming into transmission. The king gasped when he saw Masro.

"I will allow three of you on the surface to talk terms."

"Deal." Kylo cut the transmission. Masro dropped her shields, dropping to her knees. "Have Jarrus meet us."

"_Kylo?" She questioned in his mind._

_ "I know if anything were to happen, he would do anything to make sure you were safe. That's what's important to me." He replied in her mind._

Masro nodded, each ship flew to the surface, Masro and Kylo emerged from one and Kanan from the other. They immediately departed the surface, Masro was incredibly nervous about this meeting. The wind picked up billowing their cloaks. A transport landed; several soldiers marched off before King Zyrum emerged.

"King Zyrum, thank you for agreeing to meet with us," Kylo started but stopped when he noticed the king only had eyes for Masro. "This is my wife, Masro, queen of the first order."

"It's more than an honor to meet you, Masro, Queen Of the first order," he knelt in front of her and his soldiers followed. Masro looked back and forth between Kylo and Kanan.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed something," Masro spoke unsure.

"You flow from the most powerful legacy our planet has had the honor to come in contact with."

"And that is?"

"Lord Sidious, the Emperor himself."

"How do you know he was my grandfather?"

"All your questions will be answered soon. Please follow me…" he stopped and turned back, "your weapons please."

The three handed over their lightsabers, extremely reluctantly, but knew they could just force call them back. As the guards pulled the lightsabers from their hands, they quickly placed force dampers on their wrist.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Kylo was outraged.

"I have my people to think about. You are a known terrorist, who has murdered one of ours in cold blood. I can't very well let you walk around free."

"Who do you think I have murdered? Who caused you to think this?!"

"You are charged with the crime of taking the life of Cadmar Palpatine and usurping him."

"My father did terrible things! He was a monster to me and his people. Kylo has brought peace to the galaxy and saved me from him."

"It is only because you are with him that he lives this day. Now follow me," he went back on the transport. Masro followed looking to Kylo for a plan. Kanan had been quiet during the entire interchange, trying to absorb the life changing information he just learned about Masro. They took off zooming into the city.

"Your majesty, how was my father as you say one of you?"

"You will see soon enough, but know he was a great man. He helped his people greatly and will be considered one of our great hero's."

Another Foreavean came up to Masro pulling out her hand, she had no choice but to give it to him. He pricked her finger causing Masro to jump. Kylo's anger flared as did Kanan's.

"Why did you do that to her?!" Kylo roared.

"We need to test her blood to see how pure she is."

"How pure?" Masro asked.

"Well Yes, your father was an early successful clone of the emperor and we need to test if you have the gloubt."

"Ok, hold on. I'm really lost here. My father was a Palpatine clone? As in there are more clones? What is Gloubt and why would I have it? Does this mean I'm really Palpatine's daughter?"

"Your questions will be answered soon."

"No, I need them answered now. I have never had a disease come up on any of our scans on my starship."

"Your systems would not be able to detect it. Ahh here we are." They had arrived in a very industrial part of the planet. Kylo hadn't seen this area when he was here before. They unloaded following the king, Masro was becoming more and more nervous about the entire situation. Large heavy doors were slowly opened in front of them.

They walked into the end of the balcony to look below to see thousands of stasis chambers, all containing an exact replica of her grandfather at different ages.

"The emperor came to us many years ago. He spoke about how an army of clones fought a war for his people. In his greatness he had lived a long life but never married or had a successor of his own. Lord Sidious chose to bring us the technology to create an exact replica of himself down to his abilities to connect with the force. There were many failures in that aspect, those clones were also plagued with the Gloubt. It was an aging disease that caused rapid degradation after a certain age. By the way your test came back negative."

"Thank you for checking. Please continue it's very interesting." They started to walk slowly through the stasis chambers.

"He began to become convinced we were sabotaging his project, then Cadmar was born. I say born because he was created a bit differently. While he was an exact replica of the emperor, Cadmar was placed inside a prestigious selected individual. She carried him from scientific conception to birth. We knew immediately he was different. At his birth he caused all of the surgical equipment to explode.

"The emperor was thrilled with Cadmar and immediately named him claiming him as his own son. He was raised with tutors and lessons he provided in government to a certain age. Then the tragic news that his father had been taken from us was received. He chose to branch out and explore the galaxy as his father never allowed him to do.

"He began to find prophecies that he believed could make someone immortal or to defy death. Cadmar wouldn't listen to any advisory about these prophecies. He fell in love with a woman and forgot about the prophecies for a short time. Until he found one that said his daughter would bring the descendant of the chosen one to fulfill his destiny."

"He needed this child to be raised where they would have contact with this chosen one, so he convinced this woman that he loved to leave our planet."

"Wait, my mother lived here?"

"She was from here; you mother is my younger sister. She had a very rare disease that destroyed her skin pigmentation down to her eye color."

"My mother is Foreavean? A princess of this planet? You're my uncle?"

"Yes, once he put his mind to it. Cadmar took ownership of his father's reign, becoming the supreme leader of what he called the first order. My sister happily joined him by his side, and they were married, but after she conceived you is when he began to have visions.

"He confided in me, that you were very special, and he would have to let you go so you could fulfill your destiny. My sister agreed to leave for a planet called Naboo. I'm a bit shaky on what went on there, but I know what he had envisioned had become reality."

They stopped in front of another door, the king placed his hand on a door pad and the door slid open in front of them. To Masro's horror the tanks were filled with her hated capturer, Rey.

"The other's," Kylo whispered in panic.

"I don't understand. What's happening here? Why is she here?" Masro panicked Kylo reached for her but blasters were pulled on them. They froze in place, looking in shock at the tanks in front of them.

"This my dear is your younger half-sister, Anaka. Well her clone anyway. Cadmar came back to Foreavean, he commissioned the army you just witnessed of his father's clones. Then something unexpected happened he fell in love again; she bore him another daughter. They did many test on her, but she had come back with no force abilities. Cadmar had them experiment to try and give her his abilities but everything failed. He had her cast aside and removed from his presence, but the experiments continued with these clones."

"No, that's not right." Masro said.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember this. My mother was pregnant when I was seven, but the baby died. She didn't die, I remember her being taken. My father took her."

"Then Anaka was your full sister. These clones were just as disappointing as her live counterpart."

"You allowed him to get rid of this child because her abilities hadn't developed yet?" Kanan asked.

"She had none."

"No, I read her file she had tremendous power though Masro bested her in combat."

"Then she was rightly cast aside, Masro was the chosen one of our people," they continued, following behind the king. They came to an extremely dark room. The king turned towards them waving his hand to a guard. The guard pulled a remote out pressing a button. It caused their cuffs to lock together behind their backs and to lock them to their knees on the floor. Massive gravity was added to keep them on the floor.

"What are you doing?!"

"Free us now!"

"She will be with you soon," the king ignored them and walked away in a trance. They didn't bother yelling after him as they knew it would be a waste of breath. The echoing of shoes heading towards them let them know "she" was on the way.

She walked towards them her cloak billowing around her, as they were knelt in cuffs that blocked their force. There were several guards on each of them pointing blasters at various parts of their bodies. Both Kylo and Masro looked at the woman heading towards them, knowing they had failed her. As she turned, they saw her body was swollen with life. She resembled Masro so much it was as if she was her twin except her hair. Her raven black hair flowed down her body to her waist.

"Lūx?" Masro questioned. "What happened to you?"

"Hello, dear sister, I heard you've been looking for me. Your husband is what happened to me." She reached out force choking Kylo lifting him from the ground. Her raven black hair swirling around her perfectly pale face as she built her power.

"Lūx, please stop! He's your father. I'm not your sister but your Mother. We were all manipulated."

She released Kylo dropping him, Masro tried to move but Lūx froze her. Lūx placed her hand on Masro cheek, forcing Masro's mind to open to her. It was excruciating, Masro screamed a sound so horrific it broke Kanan and Kylo's hearts. Masro fell to the ground when Lūx was done with her mind. Masro could tell she pulled all the memories she had of Lūx and what Snoke had done.

"I see. What interesting news to come to light. Don't we just have a bunch of family reunions today."

"What do you mean?" Masro pushed to show no weakness to Lūx, she shakily sat up. Out of the shadows guards appeared from each corner, they surrounded their prisoner. The guards moved aside keeping guns on their prisoner. They revealed on one side of the room Jacen Syndulla.

"Lūx, please I know you hate me. Punish just me not him. He's not involved with our family."

"He has plenty of blood on his hands and in a way, he is my step brother isn't he mother?" She walked towards Jacen running her hand across his chest as she passed him. Waving her hand the guard pulled out a force pike jabbing it into Jacen's side. His scream was like nothing they had ever heard.

"Lūx! Stop this! Let him go, you have the leaders of the galaxy. Why do you need to torture those that can't defend themselves." Lūx just laughed pearls of laughter, as though Masro had told the funniest joke in the galaxy. Masro lifted one leg to stand, she was hit in the back by a blaster. She pushed through trying to get to him, Kanan and Kylo followed. Masro almost made it to her feet, a guard took out a force pike and jabbed it into Masro. She gritted her teeth as she tried to work through it. Kylo was hit in the head next to her. He dropped to the floor, blood flowing from a cut on his forehead. Masro dropped back to her knees unable to take much more of the pain. Kanan fought his way through, enduring each jab of the force pike and low setting blaster fire. He was almost to Jacen.

Lūx turned pulling out a lightsaber, lighting it allowing the crimson blade to flare to life and running through Jacen. His face filled with shock as he dropped to the floor. Kanan screamed and tried to attack Lūx. The guards jumped him and stunned him till he was barely breathing. Lūx turned towards Masro, being restrained by the guards.

"I have a gift for you Mother." She waved her hand and the guards moved on the other side of Lūx. Masro saw for the first time as a young man her son Dume. He was still as perfect as he was as an infant. Kanan's piercing blue eyes looked out from his face, Masro gasped when he focused on them. His brown hair was pulled back, the way Kanan used to wear his hair. Dume was still growing but he would be a bit taller than Masro if she stood but not near Kanan's height. He was dressed in his suit without the armor. He looked frightened but was trying hard to hide it. Tears fell from Masro's eyes, she knew what Lūx was going to do.

"Please Lūx. Please not him. Please," Masro begged. "I will do anything you want, just let him go."

"I don't need anything. My master gives me everything I could ever need." She turned to Dume. "Tell me boy, do you know who that lady is there?" He just looked at her. She slapped him, he looked at her stunned.

"No." He looked at Masro with hate in his eyes. Lūx laughed again.

"That boy is the woman who abandoned you as an infant, don't worry you're not special she did it to me too."

"No, Sabine told me my mother died in birth." The words cut Masro to the core, tears fell from Masro's eyes.

"It seems both of our lives have been a lie. It's a shame, you had so much potential." Masro fought against her captors with everything she had, showing more strength than humanly possible. Going numb to the shocks of the force pikes to try and get to Dume. Masro thought she would make it to Lūx to fight her when Lūx reached out with the force freezing Masro. Without her abilities she couldn't fight it off. With her free hand she ran Dume through with her lightsaber. Masro screamed a soundless scream and was immediately pushed to the brink of death when Lūx pushed her force into Masro. She crumpled in the guard's arms and they let her fall to the ground.

Kanan came to, looking at the carnage in the room. Letting out fresh tears at the loss of his second son. Knowing he couldn't do anything Kanan crawled over to make sure Masro was ok, but he couldn't wake her.

"What did you do to Her? There's something wrong! She's not waking up!"

"I sent her to my master. She will wake up when he is done with her. Now you and I can have some fun while we wait."


	14. Chapter 14

Masro sat up, she was on a stone alter of some sort in a stone building. It seemed familiar but Masro couldn't place it. She looked down at herself and realized her clothing had changed. Masro was now in a full-length blood red gown. It was very tight with a slit up both legs and left little to the imagination. She realized what had just happened was real and broke down, covering her face with her hands. After a few moments she looked up. She was sickened by what Lūx had done but pushed it down inside her. She needed to survive, and her internal survival instinct took over.

"Hello?!" She called out, it echoed back to her. "Kylo?! Kanan?! Anybody?!"

"It's not necessary to yell," a voice behind her spoke. Masro turned towards the voice but there was no one there.

"Who are you?"

"Use your ability and you will know."

"How? They are locked?"

"Not in this place."

Masro closed her eyes, reaching out with the force. Flashes passed through Masro's mind. A child on his own, a child stealing….from Kanan and his crew. Then faded into Kanan training a young man as he grew. Masro pulled from the memories.

"Ezra Bridger," It was a statement as she had no doubt it was him. "Show yourself." A young man came out of the shadows, Masro's mind was in shock knowing Ezra should be in his early fifties. This was a man who looked to be her age. He had hair long enough to be pulled back, and wore black robes that brushed the ground, "How's this possible?"

"The force is very giving when you give yourself fully to it."

"So you're dead? Am I dead?"

"No, I just exist out of your plane of existence. Which is why you have come to me this way. You've been here before."

"Mortis?" Masro was taken aback. The terrible memories returned of her time trapped there. "What happened to you? I read about your last moments but…"

"That my dear is a very interesting story if you will allow me to show you," he held his hand out to her. She shakily grabbed it allowing him to push the memory into her mind.

They were transported to a starship; it was as though they were watching a hologram. A younger version of Ezra stood before them holding his arms stretched out in each direction. Masro could feel his abilities radiating from him as he locked the troopers out and held Thrawn frozen. She was mesmerized by Thrawn as she had only read about him in the archives, she never got to experience what it was like under his rule.

All at once they were transported into blind hyperspace, while they existed outside of the events Masro could feel the roughness of the ride. She knew the power it took to keep everything locked down. She had never been in hyperspace this long before and began to worry.

"Did you know that Mortis is actually the geographical center to this galaxy? Not coruscant as they would have you believe?" He asked Masro as they watched the events.

"So our galaxy goes far beyond the unknown region?"

"Yes my dear. Far, far beyond. Oh this part is the best."

They came out of hyperspace suddenly, colliding with organic material floating before them. The collision was so extreme that all the passengers in the cockpit flew hitting the walls, the power was knocked out of the ship. Red alert lights were flashing all around them, loud alarms going off. An alert that Masro knew let her know the backup life support was activated but knew it was only going to last for a rotation at maximum exposed to the full ship.

Ezra began to move, little by little, he was badly injured and bleeding everywhere. He closed his eyes trying to feel with the force, he didn't know what he was looking for. There was a cough across the cockpit, Ezra turned towards it not seeing where it came from. He closed his eyes again extending his hand to lift the debris throwing it to the side. Under it all was Thrawn, covered in blood, he had been impaled with several pieces of the ship. Crimson covered his entire abdomen with a dark violet coming out of his mouth. His blue skin mixed with the blood made it seem very eerie. Ezra ran to him, concern on his face for what he had caused.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to save my people," Ezra began. "Let's try and get to the sick bay, I'm sure I can find something that can fix some of your wounds."

"Bri…dger…," Thrawn spoke weakly. "We all have…our…paths…you…did…" he exhaled one last time and Ezra felt his life force extinguish. He picked up nearby debris and threw it angrily, letting out a scream. Ezra needed to get off the starship before it fully destructed and loss it's life support. He pulled his lightsaber out cutting through the doors. Most of the troopers there were dead from the crash, others laid knocked out.

Ezra made his way through the starship, seeing many injured people calling for help. Guilt filled him knowing he had caused this to happen to them. He realized he was no better than the people he fought. Ezra made it to the hanger realizing there were dozens of transports that were in flyable condition. In all of the chaos everyone had just been running by Ezra not really seeing him until the hanger, he heard a blaster being pulled on him. He raised his hands turning slowly.

"Look, we only have so much time to save as many people as we can before the backup systems run out. You can shoot me and be done with it or you can help me get the living on these ships so we can evacuate," Ezra spoke. The trooper lowered his blaster removing his helmet. It was a young man nearly older than Ezra that looked back at him.

"Let's save as many as we can," he said. Ezra held his arm out, the trooper looked at it a moment before taking it.

"I'm Ezra."

"They call me hotshot."

"Ok, hotshot. We need something we can transport injured on." Hotshot threw his helmet down heading to a loading area. There were a few loading dollies that they could push around. Ezra grabbed one and hotshot followed.

Masro and Ezra watched as they gathered many injured bringing them back to the hanger over and over. Ezra sped up the memory knowing it was a very tedious task. Ships were loading up and taking off. They were loading up the last ship when everything went dark.

"What happened? Masro asked.

"Hotshot betrayed me, he knocked me out and they took the last working ship. The memory was fading back in around them as his younger self came to. Masro saw the look of horror on Ezra's face as he realized that he was double crossed and left to die. He knew he would have to shut down the life support systems isolating them in order to survive. Ezra ran to engineering to manually override the system. There were many injured and dead along the way, he realized he was sacrificing them to save himself. Along the way he found life support suits picking one up to survive when he shut the system down until he found a habitable location on the ship with access to food. Ezra put the life support suit on, hesitating on pulling up the backup system override; eventually shutting everything down he went to explore the ship.

Masro and Ezra watched as the memory was once again sped up showing his search for a home on the ship, moving food, water, life support suits and anything he thought he would need to survive. Once established he went back to engineering and manually overrode the backup system to only work in the suite, he chose to live in. With the system on so minimally it showed him an estimate of a few months of survival.

Over time he would put a suit on and venture out looking for more food as his supply dwindled. He stopped at the hanger seeing some of the destroyed ships and wondered if there would be a way to repair them. Ezra began to gather parts from anything he could to attempt the build a ship. Once he began to complete this work, he began shifting the life support systems to the hanger while he worked moving it back to his home at the end of his day. He tried setting up an emergency broadcast but had no idea if he was reaching anything at all.

After a few months of isolation he began speaking to himself as though Kanan were there. Though Masro knew at this point in his time Masro had saved Kanan and he was living with her. He even would laugh at jokes only he could hear. He began to clear the ship of the bodies that were debris and rotting, worrying if he would have to resort to eating them. He pushed that thought out quickly telling himself that he would be found any day now.

As the months passed, he began to worry about the support systems and fuel. They were beginning to dwindle to nothing. His worse fear hit about five months in when the warning light came on; telling him he only had days at most. He knew once that went, he would only have the suits to keep him alive and he needed to get his ship working. His food supply had run out the day before the warning came on, most of the ships rations were destroyed in the initial crash. Ezra was running on empty knowing any moment the life support systems would fail.

The suits that he had found were all low on oxygen as he used them to move around the ship. He put everything he had into the ship he was working on knowing if it didn't work there was no hope. Ezra climbed in to try and start the ship. The engine wouldn't fire, he smashed his hands against the dashboard. Climbing out of the seat he went to try and fix the problem knowing he had done everything correctly based on what Sabine had shown him.

"Kanan, I could really use some help right now. The ship alert went off saying there are no more life support systems, this last suit is almost empty, I have no food and am almost out of fuel and water. Please if you're out there send help."

"I have to believe Kanan sent him to me as I laid dying," Ezra spoke as he moved the memory along. His oxygen had run out and he was struggling for any breath. He picked up a blaster pulling it to his head ready and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Ezra realized he could breathe again, he looked around with hope in his eyes tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hera? Sabine?" He called out to no response. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see a cloaked figure. It eerily reminded Masro of the father but the force she felt was different much more powerful. Ezra turned to see his savior, "Kanan?"

He lowered the hood to reveal her grandfather as he looked before the purge. His face was kind full of compassion.

"I'm afraid not boy."

"Who are you? I don't mean to be rude; I'm sorry. I'm grateful. I've been alone for a long time I guess I forgot how to interact with others," Ezra spoke quickly. Suddenly Ezra noticed he was surrounded by food. "This has to be an illusion…I Don't care." He dug into all of his favorites (look up Lothal food).

"How can I repay your kindness?"

"I need your help."

"Anything, I am in your debt."

"How heartbreaking to be left like that and to end so close to death, I'm so sorry," Ezra brushed a tear from Masro's cheek. He had gotten very close to Masro without her noticing, they were back on Mortis.

"You cry for someone you don't even know."

"I cry for the life you lost. The family you lost. The people you saved. The family I just lost."

"That is the difference between you and Your daughter."

"You knew who Lūx was this entire time? Why didn't you tell her?"

"My dear, it's all part of the game the force plays with us. The prophecy says the mother and daughter will bear the witnesses to the rise of eternal night."

"Lūx is with child...it's Your child."

"A child of the force. As you soon will be." Masro stiffened as Ezra slid his hands over her.

"Over my dead body."

"Now we can't have that. You knew you were important, your father told you so," Ezra held his hand up vines broke from the ground sliding towards Masro. She had stiffened when she mentioned her fathers' words, there were no witnesses to that conversation. She slapped at the vines looking for something to fight with. Masro closed her eyes trying to call on her force. "It won't work, because you are part of mortis it won't let you harm it."

Masro stood on the alter, looking for a way out. The room was filling with vines leaving her trapped. Ezra force jumped landing in front of Masro. He was slightly taller than she was, his eyes had gone Sith yellow. She shook in fear, knowing no matter what she could try it wouldn't work. The vines reached up trapping each of her wrist; she struggled against them.

Ezra stepped closer to Masro reaching out to her. She closed her eyes letting him do what he wanted, shaking with a mixture of fear, hatred and anger as his lips met hers. She held back tears the best she could not wanting to appear weak. He lowered them to the alter climbing off the edge, he leaned Masro over and the vines held Masro down like and extension of Ezra. With a wave of his hand they were naked. He pushed inside her, bringing an involuntary cry out of her. He leaned over her reaching for her breast that were bouncing with each of his thrust.

"Lūx enjoys her time with me. Why don't you relax?" He continued to thrust as he slid his hands back to her hips, Masro clenched her fist and kept her eyes closed stifling the sounds that tried to involuntarily come out of her. "I want you on top it's my favorite position."

"What?!" Masro opened her eyes turning towards Ezra. "No. I won't participate in this you can finish on your own." He force choked her; she struggled against the vines.

"Do it or he dies," Ezra threatened, the force choke had been a distraction.

"Maze?" She looked over to see Kylo, he was shocked to see her being intimate with this stranger. Ezra froze him so all he could do was watch. Masro just sadly nodded, the vines released her so she could move herself to be on top. Tears falling to her cheeks as he was forcing her to participate in her own rape. "You're a monster Ezra Bridger. I will find a way to destroy you down to your very essence."

He laughed looking up at her as she moved, the vines holding her in place so she couldn't do more than pleasure him. He finished inside her with a loud grunt, his seed felt like fire to her. Masro looked at Kylo with apologetic eyes, but he understood. Ezra pushed Masro to the side, the vines moved as he moved but blocked Masro as she tried to move towards Kylo.

"Ky! Help! Please!"

"It's not you who needs help," Ezra laughed as Kylo began to sink into the ground, Masro was trapped by the vines.

"What are you doing? Please not him, too. You have already taken so much."

"He will stay my prisoner until you free the witness. At which time he will be released, if you do anything to the witness on your own, he will instantly die. I will be watching all you do."


	15. Chapter 15

Masro awoke with a scream, she crawled to Kylo's lifeless body. Pulling him into her arms the best she could with the cuffs. The soldiers pointed their blasters at her but held back as Masro wasn't trying to attack Lūx.

"Ky, I'm going to save you. I'm so sorry," She rocked back and forth holding him crying at her horrific experience, the loss of life in one child and having to plan an execution for another. Lūx looked at Masro in anger. Force choking her, lifting her from the ground. With all the soldiers on Masro, Kanan was able to sneak up on Lūx, hitting her in the back of the head. She dropped, and Masro dropped to her knees. Time felt like it slowed down, they both locked their emotions away readying themselves for a fight to freedom.

The soldiers split between Masro and Kanan, Masro jumped out of the way of the first few pike jabs being hit by several more. She screamed trying to build adrenaline, not focusing on anything but herself.

"Masro, you still there?" Kanan yelled.

"Yes! Kind of busy here." They were too busy surrounding Masro to notice that Kanan had taken out his guards grabbing a blaster. Kanan shot all the guards surrounding Masro and ran over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm never going to be ok again after what just happened."

"What happened?"

"I met Ezra Bridger."

"What?! He's alive?! I must speak with him, he'll help us."

"No," Masro looked at Kanan with haunted eyes, he knew something happened, "We just need to get out of here. Help me with Kylo."

"Maze, we are cuffed how are we going to carry him?"

"I'm not leaving him, Kanan."

"I need help getting these cuffs off. Then everything will be ok. I'll get us all out of here."

"You'll be able to carry Kylo with the force," Masro looked around for an object that could break the force cuffs, turning back when Kanan cried out. He had broken his hand as he had taught her to do to escape cuffs, the only problem was these were on to tight she would need to break his hand again to help him out then do it to the second hand. "We need a med kit, to fix your hands."

Masro kicked Lūx again making sure she was still knocked out, before running off to the doorway she saw a med kit when they were coming into this room. She grabbed it going back to Kanan, he looked at her knowing what she had to do and nodded not about to speak. Masro broke his hands in a different way for him to move the rest of the way through the cuffs.

Masro reached into the med kit pulling out a scanner to fix his bones, Masro actually smiled happy something had gone right for once.

"My turn now," Masro reached her cuffs up hoping for Kanan to help her.

"I'm sorry Masro. I'm acting on his orders," Kanan pulled Masro's life force. She passed out and he caught her, picking her up in his arms. Kanan headed towards the building's hanger bay he had seen as they made their way through, they were going to commandeer a ship. When they turned the corner, he had to jump back laying Masro down. There were three guards there with weapons drawn. He pushing his force out to knock out the nearest soldiers the same ones with their weapons. Kanan grabbed their blasters, bags and lightsabers, including Kylo's and picked Masro up. The alarms had been set off telling him that Lūx had woken up. When he arrived in the heart of the hanger, there were no ships. Kanan had seen this hanger full on their walk. He ran over to a set of computers trying to call for help but they had all been destroyed. Kanan picked Masro back up heading out of the hanger. Masro came to in his arms, she looked around lost for a moment before realization hit her eyes.

"Nooooooooo! What have you done?! we have to go back for him. Kanan, get these cuffs off me!"

"Maze, he's gone. They're all gone. He spoke in my mind when we arrived right before they cuffed us to save you at all cost." She struggled out of his arms dropping screaming to her knees, her loss to much to bear.

"I can't face my children, without their father. My people need their leader. What am I going to do? Kylo, Dume and Jacen," She sobbed.

"I know, but we need to find a way out of here or we will end up like them. You have Anakin, Padmé and young Kylo to think about now. Here," he lit her lightsaber using it to break her cuffs then handed it to Masro. Then they took off, he was going to have to get a transmission out to have a ship save them he didn't know if the smuggler frequency was even working anymore. When they arrived on the planet Kanan changed his com frequency knowing they would be monitoring the empire frequency they still used. He changed it to that of the smugglers code, tapping out coordinates and help.

"We need to communicate with the first order, let them know we are being held prisoners," Masro spoke trying to clear her head. "My comm smashed sometime during one of the fights, is yours working?"

"I'm just getting dead air."

"They jammed the frequencies then. We're going to have to escape on foot until we find a ship."

"It would be a good idea if they didn't have guards in towers throughout the compound."

"I didn't even see them. I was distracted…"

"Well you had good reason to be. Today has been full of information and not all of it good, not to mention the other events."

"We need to do something; we can't just stay here."

"I've got eyes on them!" A voice from behind Masro yelled. Kanan and Masro turned towards the voice seeing with horror that a few dozen men had suck up on them. Kanan pulled Masro's hand leading her in the opposite direction as they began to be fired at. Masro pulled her blaster out shooting as she was led, taking out several soldiers. It still took Kanan by surprise that Masro could so easily take a life now when she was so against it when they were together. There were soldiers pouring out of the doors that lined the corridors all beginning to shoot at them. Masro pulled her lightsaber to deflect the blaster fire.

"K, we need to think of a plan! I can't keep this up forever!" He suddenly stopped taking his lightsaber out to help deflect fire with one hand shooting with the other. They began walking slowly backwards trying to escape to the courtyard. Shots came down on them from the overhead soldiers, Masro missed one of the blaster fires it hit her in the shoulder causing her to lose the ability to move her arm. She fired at them causing them to drop from above then turned and began to fire on the soldiers that were beginning to close in on all sides of them. Two more shots broke through Masro's barriers injuring her further.

They were surrounded by guards; they were closing in on them. Masro though she was badly hurt and unable to focus her abilities to use, kept trying to shoot her blaster even as she was losing conciseness from blood loss. Kanan continued to shoot with his blaster and push out with the force. Masro passed out besides him, momentarily distracting him enough to get his hand shot. The blaster fell and he raised his hand in surrender. Kanan had failed both Masro and Kylo.

As the guards were beginning to cuff Kanan, he heard a familiar sound of a ship. He didn't dare look up to distract the guards to it. The shots began firing and he bent down grabbing Masro making a run for it. The cargo door lowered and there himself was Han Solo reaching a handout. Kanan handed Masro to him and jumped on board grabbing Han's blaster to fire at the soldiers directly on their tail.

"Get her to your sick bay, I'll be there in a minute!" Kanan continued to shoot at the soldiers slowly backing up to hit the button to close the ramp. He ran through the ship heading towards Masro's force that he felt. Han had hooked her up to the machines he had to check her vitals and was in the process of healing the blaster shots. Kanan walked in slowly not wanting to startle Han. He looked up at Kanan.

"My son?" Han asked already knowing the answer. Kanan looked at him knowing all too well what it felt like to lose a child as he had just lost two. He shook his head and Han stifled a cry of anguish. "Tell her we're even when she wakes up."

"Even for what?"

"She will know. Where are we dropping you off at?" The ship went into evasive maneuvers knocking Han and Kanan down Masro slid off the medical table. Kanan slid to catch her, placing her gently back strapping her down.

"Right now we need to lose them, I'll shoot. Which turret?"

"Upper." They ran off.

Masro woke in severe pain, to the empty med bay that she instantly recognized. Her breathing was erratic as she unbuckled herself and climbed off the table leaning to support herself as she grabbed equipment, she knew would help her. She injected herself with the strongest pain inhibitor she could find, but while she knew it would work for pain Masro knew it would make her act very unlike herself and drugged until it wore off. While she was still normal, she healed what she could to be able to see what was happening.

She headed to the cockpit knowing Han would be there, she didn't remember what happened to Kanan. She used the walls to keep her stable, trying to reach out for Kylo when it hit her what happened. She slid down the wall crying into her knees. Kanan came around the corner seeing her on the floor crying.

"Maze! Maze, I'm here."

"They're all gone," he could tell she had gotten into Han's spice shipment. "I'm happy you're alive." She pulled him in for a kiss, he desperately wanted to accept but knew she was under the Influence, so he quickly pulled away. "Kanan, I'm sad you cut your beautiful hair. I love it long…" then she leaned into whisper, "something to grab onto when you make love to me."

"Ok, Maze. I need you to close your mouth. We have other's on board that don't need to know about that. Let's get you back to the sick bay and see if we can counteract this spice, you're on." He picked her up in his arms.

"Kanan, I love when you carry me. It makes me feel so safe." She laid her head against him; it was difficult for him to not react. He knew she was in a numb state with spice in her system, but he needed her to be of sound mind. He laid her down on the bed, she was almost asleep. He went to look for something to counteract what she was on when She suddenly sat up, "We're going to change it."

"Maze calm down. I need you to lay back down."

"No, we're going to fix it, Cause a ripple effect."

"What do you mean? You're going over my head here." He scratched his head looking at her a bit confused. She looked at him with wild eyes and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her.

"We're going back in time. We are going to find Ezra and change his destiny. We will fix this! I need to contact Shim to protect my children," Masro ran off to call her. Kanan found what he was looking for and went to look for Masro.

Masro disconnected her communication with the ship, changing into her mandalorian armor and uniform. Packing away clothes and weapons in a bag. She knew she should not try and go alone but time was a dangerous animal to play with. The less it was messed with the better. Masro ripped open time quickly running towards when she felt Ezra's life changed. The window opened and Masro filled with joy. She was going to save everyone just as he did. Masro tried to step out but was blasted backwards away from the window by force lightning. She screamed in pain as she continued to try and pass through repeatedly being shot backwards.

"Why?! Why can't I pass?!" Masro screamed at no one. A window opened like she had never seen before it showed her all the lives Ezra saved all being killed by the change she would create. "So I can't change this then?"

A window opened back up leading her to the falcon, Masro cried with heartbreak. She felt a presence and turned knowing it wasn't Kanan.

"How dare you come here, after that spectacle!" She looked at a cloaked figure. He laughed, shocking Masro with the sound.

"Everything was proceeding as I had foreseen, until you girl."

"I'm not a girl, why do people keep saying that?" The figure held out a mangled hand choking Masro with the force.

"You are blocked to me now. How are you managing this type of power?"

Masro released her abilities filling with all the anger and hatred she felt. She felt the power bleed from her eyes down her face burning her with streaks of crimson. Masro blocked the power to just the cabin they were in so Kanan wouldn't feel it. She broke his grip on her throat making the figure stumble. For the first time Masro realized the force wasn't all powerful.

"I know power beyond anything you could imagine," her voice echoed through the cabin. Masro's rage grew to destroy this figure that controlled her life. She felt the power in the room change, like the life had been sucked out of it. Masro was forcefully made to change back to her normal state causing her extraordinary abilities to dissipate. She fell to her knees in front of the figure. He reached a hand that had been heavily lived towards her, before he let out almost a cackle.

"Child, you have not known enough life to destroy me," he lifted her from the floor by force choke, showing no effort. He squeezed making Masro struggle against the hold she was making choking noises her face turning red. Masro closed her eyes, trying to focus her thoughts. He felt the buildup of her power and pushed more of his force to lock her down. Masro pushed against him more causing him to drop her, she fell to her knees. She slowly stood looking at the figure with as much hatred as she could muster.

"I. will. Save. Them," she spat at him before pushing him with her force against the wall.

"The force will demand payment for saving so many from being released," he choked out.

"What will it have? My life? It is freely given if it saves my child and husband," she spat at him.

"No, you need to survive. The witness must be born. You will have to take this journey with Jarrus and make sure at all cost he returns to his new time. If anything falters, they will stay dead, and you will join them." Masro bowed her head to the father of the force, lowering him to the ground. He always felt familiar to her but not sure as to why.

"Deal," Masro said reluctantly. "Why does Kanan need to return to my natural time?"

He just laughed as he faded away. All at once it felt like the cabin came back to life. She opened the door intending to find Kanan but saw him coming down the hall. Masro couldn't tell how much time had passed but knew it couldn't be that long. He came up to give her the shot, but she stopped him. All at once the memories and pain flooded into her.

"Kanan, I'm fine. It wore off. The pain is coming back. Not just the physical pain." She pushed passed him heading for the cockpit to speak with Han.

"Maze?"

"No," she turned back towards him completely changed from herself under the influence. "You don't get to call me that. If you had gotten my cuffs off sooner, I could have saved him. Kylo is still alive! We just left him, how could you?"

"He gave me an order. I followed."

"You're heartless. I can't believe I ever Lo-" She cut herself off turning to continue to the cockpit. She felt Kanan follow behind. "Solo." He turned towards her, with a look in his eye she understood all too well. Loss. "I'm going to fix this; I'm going to save him. You're friend of the first order for now, I've advised my generals. You can get free fuel and see your grandchildren on the finalizer." Masro turned back without letting Han speak, running into Kanan, "We need to go now." They headed towards the lounge.

"Are you sure this is the right path?" He asked her. She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you had been able to get my cuffs and chains off in there. It's your fault we fell into this trap. You pushed Kylo to head to that planet before we were ready. It's your fault our son died and Jacen." She turned from him clicking her cloak closed bringing the hood up.

"If you wouldn't have left me, none of this would have happened!"

"Kanan, I had Lūx already when I went through time to you. It would have caused complete chaos. Maybe you should have trained your Padawan better and he wouldn't have become a monster!"

Masro realized too late she had gone slightly too far, especially since he didn't know what Ezra did. She opened her mouth to say she was sorry but couldn't get the words out.

"Before we go, you need to behave yourself. Sabine will be there, remember she isn't the same person," Kanan was sullen, but Masro nodded. Masro was trying not to think of everything that had just happened. She was being held together by paper thin Hope and needed to focus on that. Masro took a deep breath reaching her hand up and concentrating on the time vortex.


	16. Chapter 16

Masro reluctantly held Kanan's hand as they walked through time. Their cloaks billowing in the winds of time. It took much more focus for Masro to reverse time, especially with a passenger. It stretched her force thin, dangerously close to unbalancing her. She was already injured and having a difficult time focusing. Masro felt it when she needed to exit the time force, worried about the reactions of the people on the other side.

The portal at the other end opened, Kanan jumped out helping a reluctant Masro. The portal of time closed behind them, Kanan realized they were on Lothal. The two figures in front of them turned to look at them. Shock spread across their faces as it spread across Kanan's.

"Kanan?! How are you here? How can you see? Oh I don't care. I'm just happy to see you," Sabine ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Hello Sabine, I guess I have some explaining to do." He looked at the other figure. "As do you Ahsoka."

"K…"Masro passed out, he turned to catch her. Lifting her in his arms.

"Hera….Hera is going to be so surprised to see you. Let's get you somewhere to help your friend."

"Sabine, our mission?" Ahsoka said.

"Ezra is out there we will get to him. It's not every day your dead friend comes back to life." Sabine led the way to their living quarters. Kanan placed Masro on a bed, then went to explain himself. He walked out and to his surprise Hera was standing there.

"Kanan? Is it…is it really you? How is this possible?"

"Hera," he ran to her, pulling her into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss, Masro coughed to let Kanan know she was balanced again. Kanan pulled away from Hera, looking at Masro. He was still angry with her but knew how she felt as he watched Masro and Kylo together.

"Who is this?" Hera asked looking from Kanan to Masro.

"This is the reason I'm standing here looking you in the eyes. She saved me during the explosion and gave me my sight back," Kanan was trying to soften the blow but saw Hera's anger building. "This is Masro. She—"

"Your wife? Masro, the one that abandoned your marriage all those years ago?" She sneered; Sabine looked shocked to learn this information.

"Yes, the very same," Masro slightly bowed in a sarcastic way. "Thanks, K. I'm sure I deserved everything you said about me."

"Maze, please. This is not the time or the place to discuss this."

"You're right," Masro started. She knew who everyone was because of the archives, though she had met Hera and her droid a few times on Mandalor. She looked at Hera to give her comfort. "Hera, you don't have to worry. K and I were in the past and that's where it stays. He has only spoken of you since I saved him."

"Why didn't he come find us when you saved him?" Sabine asked. Masro flinched at the voice, Kanan noticed but it was subtle enough no one else did.

"She defied the force," Hera answered looking at Masro.

"Yes, I did. The force required balance. So he came with me to my time."

"What do you mean, your time?"

"Oh, Kanan you didn't tell them that part?" Masro said sarcastically.

"No, I told most people you died even though it was just our marriage that died and a piece of my heart," he spoke angrily, Masro looked at him wanting to explain even after all this time but knowing she never could.

"Except Hera, but you omit the most important part that I was a woman out of my time. That I needed to return to."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ahsoka cut in. "You broke the rules of time? I've only known one other that could do that, Ezra Bridger."

"No, the force sent me back in time. Well at that point it did. Now I control the path of time with the blessing of the force, which is how we came here today from over thirty years into the future."

"Why are you here?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

"The same reason you are. To find Ezra Bridger."

"Where's the ghost? We need to go."

"How do you know about the ghost?" Hera asked.

"I'm from the future," Masro said it as a definitive answer.

Hera pointed towards the hanger. Masro knew she needed to tell Kanan about their son, Jacen, so she wanted to give her time. She knew how it was to tell him, since she had to as well.

"I'll take her," Sabine said.

"No, I've got it thank you." Masro snapped, she hated to be around Sabine even at this much younger age. Kanan gave Masro a look, he told her before they left her time to at least pretend.

"I'm not going to let a stranger into my ship alone," Hera snapped.

"Look, Hera, I was on this ship well before you were and…and…well I know this ship. I love and respect her."

"You can trust her," Kanan said. Hera gave him a look.

"Fine, go, take chopper. Kanan I need to speak with you." Chopper, Hera's droid rolled into the room.

"Mep, mep, meee," chopper communicated.

"Excuse me, chopper. You do not need to use words like that."

"Map maker maamep."

"Yes, I'm fluent in binary. As well as several other dialects."

"Mi mph meee mer."

"Yes, I have weapons and I'm not taking them off," she pulled her cloak off revealing her armor and weapons to the group. Sabine gasped seeing the Mandalorian armor. "Can we go now?" Masro marched off before they could make a comment, followed by chopper. She boarded the ghost and couldn't believe how young she looked. "Ghost, you look beautiful. Chopper, I need a moment alone." Chopper rolled to the cockpit while Masro ran to the cabin that held the weapons box she stored, knowing she would have to put it back.

When the doors opened, she could tell it was a child's room. There was art all over the walls, and some of what she could only assume were Kanan's items. Masro pulled the upper bunk to reach the roof. She used the force to pop the bolts to remove the weapons box. Masro heard steps outside the room, she quickly replaced the panel and bolts. The doors opened and a young child walked in.

"Why are you in my room?"

"You must be Jacen? I'm just getting something that belongs to me. I'm sorry that's it's in Your room, I'll leave now."

She headed for the small sick bay on board, knowing she only had a short time to scan herself before the rest of the crew came on board. Masro placed the heavy ammunition box down and grabbed a scanner passing it over her core. She didn't want to even look at it but turned it over, crying out in grief. Masro quickly deleted the data, going back to her weapons box. She added a few blasters that were in her bag and took out her blasters she used when she first met Kanan. Masro smiled when she saw them thinking of the memory, she laid them back in the box knowing her blasters now were better equipped.

Masro used the force to pull the bolts out of the floor and placed the box underneath quickly putting everything back in place. She headed towards the sounds of the others; she knew their voyage was going to begin. One step closer to getting Kylo back she thought.

They were in the lounge, laughing until Masro came in. Hera didn't care for her and Sabine was just interested in someone that knew Kanan before they did. Kanan was still angry with her, and Ahsoka was weary of her. Masro realized she had no friends on this mission but knew Kanan would do anything to protect her, so she had an ally in him. They took off from Lothal heading towards a projected coordinates that Ezra would have flown in. Though Masro knew exactly where Ezra ended up and where he was, she stayed quiet for the moment.

"Where's Zeb?" Kanan asked.

"He took Alex and went to Lira San, but it would take ages to get there."

"Do we need Zeb for the mission?" Masro asked.

"It would be helpful to have muscle."

"Fine, where is he? I need to know the coordinates exactly."

"Why?"

"Trust her Hera."

"Like you did?" There was an awkward silence in the room, Masro decided it wasn't the time to fight.

"The coordinates please." Chopper pulled up the coordinates for Masro. "That's wild space, I have to be a bit careful." Masro closed her eyes, dropping her shielding. The room filled with her power. Kanan felt her drawing his force, a feeling he had never experienced. He knew she was pulling on every life-force in the room. Just as soon as Masro started she opened her eyes, finished, the room was back to normal.

"Tell him and whoever to come along. We don't have all day."

"What?" Hera asked. "How did…wh-ok, I'll call him."

"I've not seen power like that for a long time," Ahsoka said grimly.

"I come from a powerful force wielding family. I can do things you have only imagined. Ahsoka, I know from archives that you have been to Mortis. Do you remember the coordinates?"

"No, I was not piloting on that trip. It was my ma- it was Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi."

"We need Skywalker's journal," Masro spoke more to herself then the room. She stepped away from the wall, Looking unhappy.

"His journals were all destroyed when the empire took over."

"All but one," Masro said cryptically. "We need to go to the unknown regions, or we can wait a few week and go to Naboo."

"Why Naboo? What's there?"

"I am, well I will be soon but so will the journal." Masro walked away to readying her mind for the mission. Hera went after her.

"With them coming along we are going to have full cabins; would you mind sleeping in the upper turret?"

"Um…I guess that's fine." Masro left to find silence in the confines of the turret. Not to long later she knew their new compatriots had arrived. Kanan came in search of her.

"Did you know you never told me you were actually from Naboo until you showed me the gardens on the ship. I just thought you hated that planet."

"You never asked, I assumed you didn't care. We are stepping into dangerous ground here. That journal is extremely important to the future. We need to get the info and put it back undetected. My father will be giving my mother a chest containing the journal. If I have my dates correct it will be in fourteen Naboo rotations on Naboo after the sunset. We will have to get it before he leaves the unknown region."

"You're always holding something back from me," he said angrily.

"You don't need to know everything about me. You wouldn't like it." She pushed passed him to go meet Zeb and Alex. Kanan followed her, running into Masro when she suddenly stopped taking a step back. "Uncle Sandr?" Kallus turned towards Masro, not knowing who she was he looked at her quizzically. Masro rushed to hug him around the waist. She pulled away wiping tears trying to recover from her show of emotion, "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm crazy. I'm Masro."

"No, Hera was explaining that you are from the future." He didn't know how to address what she called him or the tears that followed. "My brothers' wife is pregnant. She is due any day…"

"With me."

"Well, the formalities have happened. Kanan, you're alive!" Zeb interjected. He pulled Kanan in for a hug.

"Yes," Kanan gasped. Masro slipped out of the room trying to go unnoticed. She headed for the loading bay to be alone with her thoughts. She sat down on the balcony letting her feet dangle over the edge. She didn't look at anything in particular just her memories. Kallus came in and sat next to Masro. She couldn't hold her tears back seeing him again, Masro quickly turned wiping them.

"What happens to me that's caused you such grief?" Kallus asked Masro in a kind voice, a voice Masro hadn't heard for many years. "Don't tell me something doesn't happen. Tears like that don't come for someone you still see." She was silent for a long moment, staring ahead the memory playing in her mind's eye.

"It was the day of my eighth birthday, my parents only made me feel special on my birthday, so they invited everyone. Some people arrived before you but when you came…I was so happy so excited I ran to you and jumped in your arms. You knew about my force abilities and encouraged me to use them. I was trying to impress you with things my…friend…Ben had taught me since he was a force wielder as well. Peo…caught me and went to strike me. He bought into what the empire had spread about force users. You tackled him and told me to run to Ben. There was a loud bang and…I never saw you again. I never celebrated another birthday." Masro looked down not being able to face Kallus.

"I see." He knew everyone had their time but knowing he had eight years put the fear of life in him. Masro suddenly looked at him grabbing his arm.

"You were a wonderful uncle. Always kind to me and Ben. You made me feel special because I was different, not like Peo who made me feel inferior and punished me without mercy. I'm so sorry your life ended because of me and that I wasn't strong enough to save you."

"I'm sure it happened for a reason; all things do. It wasn't your fault, it was Peo's." He wrapped his arm around her. "You shouldn't have had to hide who you are. What you have is a gift." Masro hugged Kallus around the waist and leaned her head against him. He instantly felt attached to her, like he had known her for years. "I'd like it if you called me Uncle Sandr."

"Thank you, Uncle Sandr. You always know the words to make me feel better."

"You said you were being born soon. When is your birth date?"

"In fourteen Naboo rotations, but it's not a day I cherish as I said." Masro changed the subject, "You used to tell me of your adventures with the empire and how you became a rebel."

"I did live an exciting life."

"I've always wanted to ask you. If the empire had evolved to bring peace to all, take care of their people throughout the galaxy. End war, fixed hunger issues. Would you have stayed?"

"What you describe is a dream. It's not something that the empire could have ever been. Maybe if they regrouped…what you describe is what I fought for, if it was like that then, yes, I would have stayed."

"Thank you, Uncle Sandr. I'm glad I made the right choice." She stood and walked away before he could comment. Kallus stood up and immediately ran into Kanan.

"Thank you for talking to her," Kanan said.

"What did she mean when she said she made the right choice?"

"Well, it's an interesting story that if I told you, I would appreciate you not telling the crew."

"As long as it's not dangerous."

"You take it for what you feel. Masro… is the queen of what the empire becomes in the future. Her future husband is the supreme leader. They really have brought peace throughout the galaxy, I've witnessed it. Though it is difficult to believe it will last. I've been happy to be in that time with her to back her up."

Kanan came into see Masro and Hera arguing.

"Hera, I can't transport us into the unknown regions, but I can navigate."

"How? It's unknown for a reason."

"For you maybe, but not for me. Kanan if you don't talk sense into her, I'm going to lose it."

"Hera, please. Just give Masro control of the helm."

"THIS IS MY SHIP!"

Masro's anger began pouring out of her, shaking the framework of the ship. Kanan released his force pushing it into Masro to calm her. She dropped to her knees giving Kanan an angry look. Masro angrily marched out of the cockpit.

Masro went to the jump ship hoping to deploy the ship with an override she built into the system. She stopped when she felt her presence, slowly turning towards her. Ahsoka was standing there with a lightsaber in each hand. Masro force called hers in one hand splitting it into two before Ahsoka's fully lit up. She dodged her first attack lighting her black and gray lightsabers to deflect Ahsoka's.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Only dark side have the power you wield."

"No, I have moved beyond light and dark. I can pull from both without it consuming me, but I am no gray Jedi." Ahsoka continued to pummel Masro with her lightsabers and Masro continued to fight her attack off. Ahsoka slashed across the back of the pilot's seat, Masro looked at it for a moment realizing where it had originated now. "Some would say you leaving the Jedi would place you on the dark side!" Masro dropped and spin kicked Ahsoka, catching her by surprise knocking her back into the cabin.

Ahsoka pushed Masro with the force causing her to hit her head knocking her out. Masro started to come to, but realized she was restrained. Her arms were cuffed around a safety handle so she couldn't easily get up and leave. She looked down at her legs they were tied together with simple rope. She tried to use the force to release herself, but nothing happened.

"Ugh, force dampening cuffs." Masro looked around for Ahsoka but she wasn't on the jump ship anymore. Fortunately for Masro, Kanan had taught her how to dislocate her hand and fix it to get out of cuffs long ago. Painfully Masro broke her left hand pulling it slowly through the cuff. Masro was holding back screams as she realized the cuffs were tighter than she had anticipated. She moved her hand to reach with her other hand, taking a deep breath before breaking it more. Tears were streaming down Masro's face she wasn't able to hold them back anymore.

Once her hand was free, she reached it back up to put everything back in place. Masro couldn't hold her screams back this time. She knew anyone close would have heard but anyone beyond the cargo bay couldn't. Masro reached down trying to untie the rope around her legs as she couldn't find her lightsaber.

As she was working away at the rope, a lightsaber lit behind her. Masro stiffened fearing to look, knowing it would be Ahsoka here to end her life. She didn't understand why Ahsoka had it out for her so much, Masro had always respected her when learning about her through the archives.

"Here let me help," Kanan knelt in front of her slicing through the ropes, Masro let out a breath she was holding seeing Kanan. "What happened? I heard you scream, and I thought you were being attacked. You were obviously attacked being tied up like this."

"Ahsoka. She feels that I have fallen to the dark side and came after me." Kanan was able to pick the lock on the second cuff, Masro's force hit him like a storm full of anger and hatred. She closed her eyes, imagining her lightsaber, the feel of it everything she could remember any marks dings sounds calling it to her. Masro nip jumped to her feet reaching her hand out, the lightsaber flew angrily into it. "I'm done playing nice Kanan."

"Masro, wait." He grabbed her shoulder, she turned towards him. Her face was not like he had ever seen it before. Her anger had contorted her features and filled her eyes with fire.

"What?" She growled; Kanan wanted to step back but knew it would upset Masro.

"We should handle this civilly. We are trying to save people, remember? What good would it do to do whatever it is you're planning?"

"I will feel better."

"You have honor."

"Not for a long time."

"Masro…"

"She wronged me! If I just let her get away with what she did she is going to do it again."

"I'm not going to let her get away with it. I just don't need you walking in there killing her. Please think of Dume."

"And Kylo…Jacen…" her anger was transforming into grief. Masro pushed her power back inside dropping to her knees. She was shaking as the tears came, Kanan knelt in front of her. "Kanan, why have I been punished so much? What have I done to deserve so much loss?"

"Masro, I'm sorry," he reached his hand up to her cheek wiping her tears. "I wish I could fix everything for you. I know you are a good soul and didn't deserve any of this. You are the strongest person I have ever met and I'm not talking about the force. It's here." He put his hand against her heart.

"Thank you, k."

"I'm always here for you. We're in this together." He helped her up. Masro surprised him by hugging him around the waist. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart knowing it was beating faster for her. Masro wanted him the way they were so long ago but knew even now she couldn't. He must have been reading her mind. "I can't Masro. I'm back with Hera now."

"That didn't stop you on Lothal," Masro looked into his eyes full of surprise at his denial of her. "We were both with other people and found our way into each other's arms."

"Masro," he pulled back from her. "I know you are full of grief and this is how you're coping but you'll end up full of regret and I don't want that for you. I will always love you but I'm starting my life here again; I need to be faithful."


	17. Chapter 17

Kanan walked away from Masro; she didn't know what to do she couldn't break his spirit telling him he would need to return with her. Kanan stopped at the shuttle door turning.

"You coming Maze?"

"K, I'm going to return to my time."

"What?! We're not finished here-" he stepped back towards her full of concern that she had taken his words incorrectly.

"Stop! Listen to me. I'm not quitting you know I never give up. I'm going to go back through time and bring back the nautilus, grab a couple of trooper gears and a couple of officers uniforms then return here. If Hera doesn't want to share her helm she doesn't need to. I'll will just go around her."

"Maze…that's a beautiful plan. That's going to take a lot of power."

"I know. I will need to borrow some of your force to complete it. If you wouldn't mind accompanying me?"

"It won't be enough."

"No. No, get that thought out of your head."

"She's powerful…and we need to do anything to save Kylo, Dume and my son Jacen." Masro stepped back in anger knowing Kanan was right. She used the force to throw the force cuffs across the shuttle.

"You ask her. I'm going to meditate and build my power." Masro knelt in the deck of the phantom; even though she was held captive there it was the right place for her to meditate. Masro knew when Kanan had returned with Ashoka she felt their abilities call out to her. Masro had fully released herself so the power that the brother of Mortis gave her danced with the sisters that filled Ashoka. She stood, ripping open time. Kanan placed a hand on her shoulder and Ashoka followed. They stepped through the path of time, hearing different events as they walked through. Masro stopped at the present.

Hux was there training his troops. They all aimed blasters at the rip in time. She turned back to Kanan and Ashoka, "let me go through first I don't need them shooting you."

Masro stepped through, holding her hand up. She knew what she must look like to them, but Hux shouted for them to put their blasters down.

"Stop, it's the Queen! Blasters down now!" He ran to her as she turned waiting for Kanan and Ahsoka to step through. Masro saw Ahsoka's eyes widen as she saw the troopers. "My Queen, what has become of our supreme leader?" Masro looked at him with her eyes returning to normal.

"We must speak in private, General Hux," She turned to walk to the strategy room pushing her force back within her. Hux looked worried knowing Masro always called him Armitage. He followed as did Kanan and Ahsoka. Masro heard Kanan and Ahsoka speaking quietly. She knew she was asking about the starship and the troopers.

As they walked the halls, Masro's people bowed to her. She smiled as she greeted them, helping some carry things here and there, hiding her sadness as best she could. She stopped in front of a door pressing her hand to the lock pad, allowing it to slide open and stepped through closing it behind her. It was her suite, though Masro didn't want to face the children she needed to see them. Protocol called for them to be confined when Masro and Kylo were absent on missions.

Shim knelt to greet Masro, the children looked up at their mother with knowledge in their eyes breaking her inside. Masro dropped to her knees as the twins ran to her followed by Young Kylo. She hugged them all tightly, tears escaping her eyes.

"You will fix everything Mama," Padmé said.

"We have seen it," Anakin followed.

"Thank you for the hope my loves." She looked at young Kylo he wasn't much of a talker, she kissed each of their heads and stood to change. She was going in uniform back in time. "Shim, I am returning to my mission. The same protocols are in place." She nodded. Masro dressed, packing a bag with a dress in case of a change of plans was needed and returned to the door taking a deep breath. She stepped through locking the door behind her, Ahsoka made another noise that made Masro look at her sharply.

"Where's Hux?" Masro asked Kanan.

"He went ahead." Masro nodded and continued to the strategy room. Before stepping in she turned to Kanan.

"Why don't you go get two trooper uniforms and stop at the seamstress to pick Kallus up an officer's uniform? Oh and meet me at the flight hanger, have them ready the ship and complete the check list."

"Of course," he bowed his head and turned to leave knowing Masro needed to talk first order business with Hux and didn't want Ahsoka to hear. Masro stepped through not knowing the words to use, she was surprised to see General Driad and Allegiant General Pryde. Masro hadn't gotten to know Pryde much in her tenure and was almost nervous.

"My Queen, the other generals were having a meeting and I advised them to stay," Hux informed.

"Yes, they should be here as well that was a good call General Hux. The news I have must stay in these walls. If I find out different you will regret the day you were born. Our supreme leader is being held hostage; I have come on a mission through time to change the events completely from ever happening. If we try to attack now, they will Kill Kylo, so I must strategically change these event so that I cause a ripple in time."

"Do you think this is wise? Would the supreme leader approve of this?" Pryde asked. Masro glared at him.

"I know we don't know each other well Allegiant General Pryde but the supreme leader and I are one. Whatever I deem wise will be done."

"I understand that but-" Masro cut him off with a force choke, releasing him after his face began to turn colors. Hux sat back with almost a smirk on his face, he didn't care for Pryde much. Masro released him.

"You are only privy to this information because you are High command. Question me again and I will destroy your very essence of existence."

"Ye-Yes My Queen."

"Hux, we're taking a couple of trooper uniforms. Oh Driad I need the nautilus brought out of storage and checked over I will be taking it back with me. Commander Jarrus should already have them working on it, please see that it's completed."

"Right away my queen," Driad stood bowed and quickly exited the room. Masro gave Pryde once last disapproving look before he scurried out of the room after Driad.

"Did you invite them in hopes I would punish Pryde?"

"Maybe a little." He smirked annoying Masro.

"Don't do that again or you will regret it Armitage. Now I must return to my mission." Masro released her force feeling for Kanan. He was heading towards the flight hanger. She stopped by the seamstress to grab a shabby looking dress, thinking that perhaps she should go as a prisoner like in the past with Kanan.

Masro headed to the hanger in deep thought. Though it was difficult to come back to her present and face life without Kylo she knew she had to keep going forward to bring him back and fix everything. She was lost in her thoughts as she walked into the hanger and walked right into Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry Tano. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"These are all under your command?" She held her hands out to all the ships.

"Yes, these among others in my fleet. I command thousands of ships."

"My Queen," Driad interrupted, Masro was grateful for the interruption.

"Yes, General Driad."

"Commander Jarrus and I have been going over the nautilus. It has been fueled as well as checked for issues. I went back into the archives to load it with the proper landing codes during for the time period you returned to."

"Thank you, General Driad. You're dismissed."

Masro marched forward to the ship replaying her memory with Kanan in her mind before she was hit by terrible guilt for her thoughts. Ahsoka followed Masro on board beading for the cockpit. Masro three her bags in the lounge on the way.

"She's ready to go, Maze."

"How come he gets to call you Maze but everyone else calls you their Queen here?"

"Because I've known Kanan for a very long time. He has earned the right to call me Maze. Now buckle up so I can start this journey."

Ahsoka gave Masro another long stare with eyes filled with worry but sat and buckled herself in. Masro sighed tired of the continued judgement from her. She closed her eyes concentrating on her abilities fully releasing all of herself to the force. Masro felt it as she began to change form calling on her inner powers gifted from Mortis. She stood between Kanan and Ahsoka so she would be able to touch them to draw upon their ability.

"Take her out, K. I'm ready." Kanan shot out of the hanger, Masro reached in front of them with the force ripping open a huge time rift. She screamed from the strain it put on her to use that much of her abilities at once. Masro almost fell trying to keep up with the power, Ahsoka reached out and caught Masro pushing her power into her. She lowered Masro to the floor to keep her steady. Kanan concentrated on keeping the ship at a steady pace so as not to over exert Masro.

Masro reached up a shaky hand from the floor reaching for Kanan, he reached a hand down piloting with one hand to lend his ability to Masro. Kanan knew skin contact worked better for her than her touching him through clothes. Just as suddenly as they entered time opened and they were sitting in front of the Ghost. Masro passed out from the unbalance the use had caused her. Kanan wanted to help her but needed to connect the two ships. Once chopper had connected the bridge between them Kanan knelt by Masro. Ahsoka had been wiping Masro's forehead of the sweat that covered her. He touched her closing his eyes and pushed his ability into her.

Kanan stopped when he was growing weak; knowing he could unbalance himself. He picked her up heading for the room on board as he knew it well and laid Masro down on the bed to heal. Ahsoka had watched Kanan and Masro's interactions closely through the mission.

"You still care for her greatly."

"I do. There will never be a time that I don't. She was my first real love. Masro helped me live again after the Jedi were executed; she saved me."

"After what I've seen today, I'm not sure I know light and dark or good and evil anymore."

"Masro holds both and controls them both. That's why she needs balance. We need to get everything ready while she heals."

They left the nautilus back to the Ghost. They were greeted by everyone, some not so happy about the plan mainly Hera.

"Where's Masro?" Kallus asked.

"Resting. She used a great amount of her life force to complete this task and needs to rebalance herself. We brought back a uniform for you to wear on the mission," Kanan tossed it at Kallus; who looked at it almost in shock. He hadn't expected to ever have to wear this type of uniform ever again.

"I'll change right away," Kallus turned to leave.

"Sabine, you and I will dress as troopers."

"Like old times," she ran onto the nautilus to get ready.

"What are we all supposed to do?" Hera asked curtly.

"Hera, we spoke about this. You're just going to meet us at the rendezvous point by Naboo. We're going to lose communication as we get further into the unknown region, so you won't hear from us until we're back in the outer rim."

"I don't like this plan."

"Hera, we will be fine," he pulled her into his arms as Masro walked in. She stood in her standard officer's uniform that she had created. (Describe) with her hands behind her back. Kanan practically jumped back from Hera upon seeing Masro. There was an awkward silence as they all looked at each other. Kallus came back dressed in uniform and looking uneasy.

"Uncle Sandr, you look very respectable in the uniform. I would gladly have you as one of my highest-ranking officials; especially knowing your moral compass is always pointed in the right direction. Come let us go over the codes and changes of the first order." He looked at her quizzically and she answered him, "it's what the empire evolves into. Kanan can you get my bag from the turret."

Kanan nodded heading off; Masro turned to head back onto the nautilus with Kallus. He wasn't surprised at the similarities as Masro spoke of the rankings and people in charge during this time. They passed Sabine who had everything but the helmet on.

"Do they really still have troopers?" She asked.

"Yes, the troopers are a long-standing tradition."

"Alright, let's get this comet blasted," Kanan said as the door closed behind him. He put Masro's bag down next to her grabbing his trooper suit heading out to put it on. Masro followed him wanting to speak in private.

"K, wait up. I need to speak with you."

He stopped turning towards her unsure of what she wanted to speak about. Masro caught up and they went the rest of the way to the cabin they shared while on this ship so long ago. He began to undress from his current clothes.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Masro was mesmerized by his body, wanting to push her pain down and forget it while they embraced. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm seriously worried about this mission."

"Is it because we have two troopers and two officers? Perhaps we should have brought Zeb to be a prisoner."

"No, then we would have had to rescue him. I'm was worried about any Impact we may make of the future. Now I'm worried about the two officers thing. I did stop by the seamstress before we left to pick up a shabby dress or I also have a gown I brought that's a bit more regal. If you think we need the prisoner?"

"We don't know if any of this was meant to already happen or it is being changed as we move through this time," he unbuckled his pants hesitating at dropping them when Masro lost focus at his words and watched his hands intently. "Masro?"

"Sorry," she avoided his eyes. "Like you say old habits die hard. I never had an issue being attracted to you. Your body still calls to me, What's wrong with me? My husband lays between worlds and I stand here wanting you." She wanted to run from him and to him at the same time. Kanan didn't know what to say to her because he always wanted her.

"I think you should dress in your regal gown. You could change here if you want."

"What happened to I'm starting my new life and I need to stay faithful," Masro's hands went to her buttons beginning to unbutton them knowing he wouldn't make a move. He growled in frustration as she lowered her tunic. Kanan pushed her against the wall hovering his lips just above Masro's. Before either of them could do something, they regretted the doors slid open revealing Sabine.

"I think I walked into something and I'm going to ignore it as we need to complete this mission to get Ezra back. So let's get going," Sabine looked uncomfortable beyond anything either of them could know. Masro shifted to grab her dress out of the bag, blocking her emotions from Kanan as to her thoughts on Ezra.

"We're just changing," Kanan said, "and discussing the plan."

"Sure you are," Sabine rolled her eyes and left.

"Does it bother you that she saw that?" Masro asked.

"No, is it going to bother you to work with her?"

"Yes. I'm going to the cockpit," Masro walked past him dressed, he hadn't even seen her finish undressing. The gown she chose was completely white floor length with a cape that was seamless from her shoulders. As with all of Masro's gowns the front was cut very low with a mesh insert covered in precious minerals that sparkles as she moved. There were full length sleeves and two hip high slits in the skirt. Kanan didn't see her put her thigh holsters on to hide her blasters.

"Wait, Maze," he grabbed her hand stopping her.

"What Kanan? The moments passed. I've been reminded once again that there should be no us."

"You are incredibly frustrating," he pushed her back against the wall holding her arms down. He knew if she wanted, she would use the force to move him. Keeping eye contact Kanan moved one hand sliding it down her hip to the opening in her skirt only to freeze at the thigh holster. Another blaster was shoved into his ribs causing him to back away from Masro. He looked at her shocked how she could pull a weapon on him like that. "Would you have shot me if I continued?"

"I'm starting our joinery, meet me in the cockpit," she ignored his question and left knowing she caused him great discomfort.

"Ok… I… uh…. I'll be right there," He stammered. The doors closed and Masro heard him scream in frustration. Masro headed to the cockpit walking regally, Kallus and Sabine looked up from a game they were playing of dejarik looking at Masro stunned.

"Masro, you look lovely, but I thought you were going as an officer."

"I was but I felt my character was better suited for what I know. Though I am an officer I am also a diplomats wife and as such spend most of my time in this position."

"Spoken like a true diplomat," Kallus laughed.

"I'm going to go start our journey," Masro headed to the cockpit followed by Sabine. She stiffened as Sabine closed in on her.

"Is there a reason you avoid me?" Sabine asked. "I mean you're practically trying to stop yourself from running as we speak."

"It's complicated," Masro put on her best no emotion face and turned to Sabine. "I know you in your future and my past. That's all I can say without ruining time."

"Well your actions say more than enough."

Masro turned from Sabine and sat down in the pilot's seat running checks on everything. Sabine came up sitting next to her, making her cringe. They were silent for a few moments before Sabine asked what was on her mind.

"What was that back there? Between you and Kanan?"

"Nothing."

"That was not nothing."

"Take it from me, it wasn't going anywhere. It was more of a boundary push. Kanan and I haven't been together in a long time."

"How did you meet him? Can I ask that at least?"

"I…don't know." Masro sat in silence realizing Sabine had to of realized who Masro was when she came to the academy, but she acted like she didn't know her. "I guess I can tell you. I was sent back in time by the force to save him. We met on Abafar and he ended up saving my life after I had been poisoned."

"What was he like? I've only known older Kanan that stayed on the straight and narrow."

"He was definitely not on the same path. We were smugglers and bounty hunters and enjoyed what we did, and we enjoyed each other, a lot. He never followed anyone's rules but his own."

"Did you two fall in love right away?" Masro looked at Sabine, trying to understand her. Wondering if Hera put her up to these questions.

"It was love at first sight for both of us or at least lust at first sight. Of course he has only grown more handsome with age…" Masro let the words trail off as she focused on her flight path.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile back in the cabin, Kanan paced back and forth, punching the wall in his anger. Masro was so frustrating to him, he just didn't understand her. All he wanted was to be with her but knew it would never happen in her time. They were just too volatile together, their bodies always wanting the other.

"_Kanan_!"

He looked around knowing it was Masro's voice, he couldn't feel her near. Kanan was still angry with her so he didn't respond. She screamed the most pain filled scream he had ever heard.

"_Maze! I'm coming!"_

She screamed again, breaking his heart. Kanan never wanted Masro in pain or hurt. He was running to get to her but felt strange. Kanan looked down at his hands, they had faded away. He blinked and was in a different place surrounded by guards. Kanan recognized the armor and realized he was on Mandalor. Masro screamed again, this time wasn't in his head but in the hut ahead.

"Who are you? How did you appear like that?" One of the guard asked pointing a blaster towards him. He put his hands up.

"I'm Kanan. The one Masro's screaming for."

They grabbed him roughly and dragged him into the hut. He got his first view at Masro and realized it was his Masro. She was in labor with their child. The person next to her turned, it was his former shipmate Sabine Wren.

"Kanan?" Sabine was shocked to see him, Masro opened her eyes and reached for him. Kanan pulled from the guards and ran to her side.

"I'm so sorry for leaving Kanan," she cried remorsefully.

"That's not important right now, my love," he pushed the hair off of her face that was slick with sweat. Another contraction hit Masro, she screamed from the pain causing her to roughly grip Kanan's arm. Tears were running down her face, she looked at him with sorrowful eyes when the contraction passed.

"What happened to you? Your hair?" Kanan laughed at Masro's question; kissing her cheek. He answered it to try and distract her.

"I haven't seen you in nearly ten years, a lot has changed." Masro began to push their child into the world; screaming in pain. He helped her into an almost sitting position and sat behind her to help her with the pain. "I'm here for you, push your pain into me."

Masro released her force, it immediately felt like home to Kanan. He wasn't expecting the pain to be so much when it hit him. She screamed as she continued to push.

"One more push now!" Sabine ordered. Masro took a quick breath and bore down trying to bring her gift into the world. The cries of their son were music to their ears. Masro relaxed against Kanan, exhausted and crying. "It's a boy." Sabine handed the baby to Masro and she looked down at him beaming with love and pride. Kanan looked at him over Masro's shoulder.

"He's perfect. It's amazing that we created him, Kanan."

"What are you going to call him?"

"I've been calling him Dume, like we had wanted. I really like that name."

"Dume is perfect."

"Dume Kanan Caleb Jarrus"

"That's a big name for a little man."

"They don't stay little long," Sabine interjected. "May I have the child now? I'm finished with everything you may leave back to your quarters. I'll call some soldiers to escort you."

"Wait, What? Why?" Kanan was shocked by Sabine's cold words.

"Kanan, you're not a part of this. While it's good to see you after so many years, especially since I thought you were dead, this is between Masro and myself."

"I…I can't do it. He's a part of me, please don't make me do this," Masro begged. She burst into tears, Kanan's anger flowed from him shaking the ground.

"My child stays with my wife," he force pushed Sabine against the wall calling her weapons with the force. The soldiers outside heard the commotion. Kanan shot at them after they opened fired. Masro protected their child and used the force to deflect the shots from them. Kanan took care of the soldiers and turned to pick up Masro and his child. "We need to go before more come."

"Wait I need to pack a few things for us."

Masro rushed to throw some food, water, blankets and cloth in to a pack. Kanan put it on and they rushed away from the hut not knowing where to run. Kanan had to dart behind buildings as more and more mandalorian guard showed up.

"Up ahead there is a small ship yard, they mostly keep speeders in it but at least we could get away," Masro whispered. Kanan nodded heading towards the shipyard. There were no guards surprising Kanan and Masro. They both knew it was because they had been called away because of them. Kanan went to the first speeder lowering Masro to her feet. He pulled the dash off to Hotwire it to start placing the dash back on. Masro climbed on behind him holding their newborn son with one hand and the other was wrapped around his waist. They took off hoping for a clean getaway.

They were spotted on their way out and were being fired upon. Masro reached out with as much force as she could muster in her exhaustion pushing their weapons through the air. Kanan sped off out of the city and into the desert. Looking for a place with water he could stop, knowing he could hunt for food. They had been driving for a while when Kanan began to worry about the low fuel gage that just alerted him. He saw ahead of them Caves in a side of a mountain and decided that was as good as anyplace. They stopped setting up camp. Dume was peacefully sleeping as infants do their first twenty-four hours. Masro walked over to Kanan who was looking out of the cave to see if they were followed. She pulled him back inside the cave.

"Please don't leave me, Kanan. I need you, I'm sorry for coming back to my time. I do love you. I lied when I said I didn't in the past. Please forgive me," she wrapped her arms around him, looking deep into his eyes. He wanted to believe her words more than anything but knew while she probably did have feeling for him, they were amplified by the moment. Kanan looked at his Masro as she don't to look at him; he filled with everything she had meant to him and the words flowed from his mouth.

"Maze, I love you. I won't leave you; we can be together again like before. I'll protect you and take care of you and our son," Kanan leaned down to kiss Masro, knowing he was changing the future. They released their force into each other; Both wanting something they couldn't have yet. Masro pulled from his lips lowering herself to her knees in front of him.

Kanan looked down at her as she unbuckled his belt, an already prominent member wanting to greet her lips. Masro moved his clothing and his hardness came free. Looking him in the eyes she licked from the base of his shaft to the tip before taking him in her mouth. His size made it difficult for her to take him completely in. He quietly moaned her name, distracted for the moment about their situation. Using her hand for assistance she brought him to climax, swallowing before he helped her to her feet. Kanan looked longingly into her eyes bringing a hand up to her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her when they were interrupted by Dume's cries.

Masro went to tend their son's needs, Kanan stepped out of the cave they were hidden in to look at the city. He felt a familiar presence had arrived on the planet and knew what they needed to do. He returned to Masro, who was breastfeeding their son, and stood in awe of how adaptive the human body was.

"My love, I have a plan for our escape from the planet," Kanan started, Masro looked up from Dume to Kanan expectantly. "We're going the steal the Ghost. I know it's on the planet I felt the pilot's presence."

"It's a good thing I think ahead. When the ship was being built, I put a software flaw in it to disrupt the tracking system. It's undetectable, if we can get on board there's a wall in one of the cabins that has a lockbox of weapons."

"My love you are a genius," though Kanan knew she had done these things because of her future self. Masro finished feeding Dume and changed his cloth diaper. She used a blanket folded tied around herself as a carrier for Dume. Masro wanted her hands free in case she needed to fight.

"Here," Kanan handed Masro a blaster. Masro took it not really sure if she was going to be able to fight, she had been growing weak since they left. He saw it in her eyes. "I just need you as backup, I will stop at nothing to make sure you're safe."

"Is there going to be enough fuel to get back?" Masro asked. Kanan shook his head.

"We're going to end up walking sooner rather than later. I'll carry you if I have to, but we're getting off this planet," he pulled her in for a kiss just enjoying that she was fully his again. They pulled apart looking at each other. He saw she had the same eyes, but her face was so much younger.

"I've missed you so much. Having you here is like a piece of me has been returned."

"I feel it as well. You're my heart. I'm never letting you go again."

"You promise?"

"I promise," they kissed again then he helped her on the speeder. "You secure with Dume?"

"Yes, Let's go start our new life."

They drove as far as they could before the speeder ran out of fuel. Kanan helped Masro off the speeder and they began to walk. Masro grabbed Kanan's arm after some time almost falling.

"Let me take Dume," Kanan had noticed Masro was weakening, Masro nodded weakly. She helped him with tying of the blanket so he could wear their son. They continued walking towards town knowing there was a chance they would be seen. Once in the city they blended in to their surrounding making their way towards the ghost they were close and thought they were going to make it. All at once everything seemed to go into slow motion for Kanan.

"K!" The way she said it let him know there was trouble. He slowly turned seeing Sabine standing behind Masro pushing her darksaber through Masro's shoulder. Masro screamed as she slid off of the lightsaber to drop kick Sabine. As Sabine fell, they began to be fired upon.

"Go I'm right behind you Maze," Kanan was blasting with one hand deflecting shots with the other. Masro was hurt and her right arm unusable. She wanted to take Dume but knew it would be dangerous to stop and have Kanan tie the carrier around her.

Masro's scream was the last thing Kanan heard before falling through time landing back in the suite on the nautilus, shocked at the sudden change. Masro was in trouble and he couldn't get to her now, he reached down their son was gone. He turned when a hand softly touched his shoulder, ready to strike. Masro flinched.

"Masro, Send me back! How could you call me when…when—"

"K…Kanan, calm down. I didn't pull you from that time. The force punished me for saving you. I always wondered what happened to you."

"You knew?" He was angry. "Why didn't you tell me the real story? Maybe I could have done something different!"

"Of course I did. I was there. I couldn't tell you, so I at least let you know Dume exists. I can try and send you back, but I know you never come back," Masro looked down avoiding eye contact. He looked at her, mad at being helpless. Mad at her denial of him. She turned to leave, but stopped, "I wouldn't have made it without you, even if we lost our son to the Mandalorians."

"Maze."

"What?" She couldn't look at him, she was finally able to openly mourn her loss. If Kanan wouldn't have taken Dume, he would have grown up with her. Masro was surprised at the use of Maze, she thought he wouldn't call her that again.

"Can you look at me?"

"No, say what you need so I can go weep in peace."

He walked around to stand in front on her; Reaching out to touch her face. She flinched, afraid to show her feelings. He pushed his force out to her, looking at her with anticipation. He stepped closer to her while lightly rubbing his thumb across her lips. Their eyes met, Masro couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Kanan pulled her in for a kiss, and she let him. It started off gentle, but quickly built up. They both needed the comfort of each other in that moment.

Masro's mind tugged at her, reminding her of what the father had threatened and Kylo's eyes as he watched her with Ezra. She reluctantly pulled away. Tears running down her face, she looked at Kanan before running out of the room. She heard him scream in frustration but cleared her face before walking back into the cockpit.


	19. Chapter 19

Masro went on several deployments to resistance sympathizer planets the resistance could be on. Always leaving empty handed, but not before they destroyed entire cities of resistance sympathizers. Masro had fully come to embrace the other side, it was almost therapeutic helping her cope. Kylo was excited by the woman she was becoming and hoped she would become when she awoke.

On one particular deployment, she destroyed half of the city they were invading by herself. Kylo was in awe and embraced her in the middle of the chaos kissing her.

"Everyday I grow to love you more. The way you fight for our children is truly amazing." Kylo kissed her again with explosions in the background.

"My love, my supreme leader, it is with your teachings I am able to embrace who I really am." Masro kissed kylo again. At that moment a person was running towards them with a blaster screaming while shooting at them. Kylo stopped the blaster shots with the force. Masro raised her hand with out taking her lips from Kylo and pushed the force into their shooter, he exploded like the soldier in the cave. kylo shielded them with the force.

"Let's take this back to the ship." Kylo looked lustily at masro. They released each other to see Helix watching them with a strange look on his face, almost jealousy. Masro turned away turning off her lightsaber grabbing Kylo's hand and leading him to their command shuttle. Once to their quarters they embraced each other again. Their tongues intertwined, Masro reached down to rub the front of Kylo's pants causing a sound from low in his throat to release. She pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into Kylo's eyes.

"I want you to take advantage of me. Be extremely rough, what ever you fantasize about. I want it all. Please, I need it."

Though Kylo was surprised he didn't hesitate, he used the force to shove masro to her knees. He pulled himself out and drove his hard member deep in to Masro's mouth. Kylo grabbed the sides of her head and forced her up and down his manhood, making her choke in the process. He held her there, then let her go and she gasped for air. Kylo picked her up off the floor by her neck choking her.

_ "_Undress for me,"he ordered and back handed her. She was extremely aroused by this action and pulled Kylo in for a passionate kiss. He back handed her again after he pulled away. Masro moaned an almost animal sound deep in her throat. She began to undress, gloves first, Tunic, pants and boots. She went for the undergarments but Kylo used the force to rip them off of her. He shoved her on to their bed and undressed while she watched. She touched herself making herself moan, Kylo almost lost it right there.

"Struggle." She immediately tried to move away he caught her by the wrist pulling her to him. Masro pushed against Kylo trying to get away, but he pulled her tighter and rougher. She pushed him with the force gently and ran off of the bed. He went after her with lust in his eyes, a sly smile of his face and forced pushed her in to the wall holding her there. He slowly walked towards her keeping her locked in place. She took extreme pleasure watching him walk naked towards her. So perfect every muscle flexed as he walked. He lifted her and spread her legs to bring himself to her and slowly lowered her on to his hardened member. She cried out in pleasure and he moaned in ecstasy. He was trying very hard to keep her locked in the force, but he was losing concentration as he worked in and out of her. When his force hold broke, he carried her back to their bed and threw her down. He roughly reentered her forcing her hands down with his. They were moaning in ecstasy together as he pulled in and out of her. Each time he roughly reentered her she screamed in pleasure. They were glistening with sweat and he could tell Masro was about to climax. He lifted one hand and backhanded her face.

"I didn't give you permission to finish. Beg for permission."

"Please…."she was having a hard time talking as he was getting rougher as he got closer to climaxing. "May…" she screamed in pleasure,_ "_…I?_" Masro moaned in ecstasy._

"Yes!" A couple more thrust and Kylo finished and Masro arched her back at such a powerful climax screaming his name out. He let her hands go and fell on her exhausted.

"That…was…amazing,"Masro was out of breath. She kissed Kylo and he rolled off her. She lay on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I agree. I have to say I'm a bit surprised by the request that you made."

"Me too, honestly. In the moment it felt right. Maybe after everything I'm messed up now." Masro sat up and turned away from Kylo. "I have killed so many people in the past few weeks, but I haven't lost count. It just feels normal, I don't think it should."

"My love, my queen." kylo sat up and hugged her from behind laying his head against her shoulder. "You are not messed up. You're doing all this because you are a mother stopping at nothing to get your children back. I am always in awe of the things you can do the abilities you have locked away, since we were children."

"Am I? I feel like I have had many horrible things done to me and now I'm...evil. I have killed entire families to try to get a step closer to ours. Where is my honor?"

"We have both done things out of love. You could never be evil. Did you ever think I was evil for doing what I've done?"

"No. Never," Masro answered with no hesitation. She turned to kiss him before going to the shower, he joined her, but it was just a shower. They dressed and returned to the deck of the shuttle. Driad was waiting for them looking at them with a mixture of repulsion and fear.

"What is it Driad ?" Kylo asked annoyed.

"Unfortunately, it was a dead end. I have recalled the troops."

They took off and returned to the Finalizer, Masro and Kylo disembarked and headed for their duties. Masro worked in the archives around this time of the day and Kylo spent time at his temple.

It wasn't long after everyone returned to normal duty when a shuttle landed in the flight bay. It was the messenger returning from Naboo about negotiations. The messenger went to immediately find Masro. She was researching the galactic empire. She felt to know your past and not repeat your mistakes was important.

"My queen, I have the response from the leaders of Naboo," the messenger stated and handed the holo message to his queen then kneeled.

Masro opened the holo clip and a small figure of the elected queen appeared. She began to speak in a very regal tone:

"Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the first order and his Queen, Masro Ren,

We would like to except your offer for open talks and negotiations.

The leaders of Naboo cordially invite the leaders of the first order to

the negotiations with in three days time. Please feel free to arrive

sooner to rest for the negotiations.

With hope for the future,

Queen Verleanè Draco

"This is wonderful. As no reply is needed you are dismissed."

Masro went to find kylo. She knew he would still be at the temple of the knights of Ren, as he had dedicated time there. Though she was their Mistress, Masro was always a bit terrified to enter alone as she had flash backs still to her first entrance. All of the guards had some sort of force ability, so the locks were always in place so a regular crew member couldn't accidentally walk in. Masro pushed her force to unlock the door, it slid open and she entered.

There was always a guard on duty at the entrance. As they all wore helmets Masro assumed he looked at her a moment, then stepped back.

"Welcome mistress," he said kneeling.

"Thank you, Race. Please rise." Masro continued into the temple. It was dimly lit walking in, there were artifacts from the past that were on display in the hall that surrounded the main part of the temple. Before Masro got to far she ran into Kylo.

"My love, is everything ok? I felt your presence." He knew her apprehension of coming to the temple.

"Yes, I wanted to alert you that we received a response from Naboo, and they want to meet with us. I try not to bother you here, but it was an important matter," Masro hugged herself as if there was a chill. Kylo pulled her into his arms.

"Masro, you are always welcome to speak with me no matter where I am." They left together to make all the arrangements for their trip.

The next day Masro was combat training with a droid in her private training room. She was fully concentrated in her thoughts and didn't notice Helix come in the room. He stood watching her longingly. She flipped backwards seeing him and held her hand up to force stop the droid. He was dressed similar to an Off-duty crewman.

"What do you want Helix?" Masro asked realizing to late it could be answered many ways.

"Well I always want you." Masro scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "but I have come to tell you of news I heard from several soldiers, as well as some I have been privy too."

"Why are you here then? You should tell Kylo." Masro turned away lighting her lightsaber.

"Because it's about him." He got Masro's full attention. "These were from multiple soldiers and knights. While you were captured, kylo would talk to the resistance fighter through the force. They said he had multiple conversations. She was here when snoke died, with our Master. He said she killed snoke but from reports of video security placed in his chamber, which he had us destroy, he killed snoke as well as asked the rebel to rule the galaxy with him. I'm afraid that isn't all. They said he also raided your parents' home and killed everyone, then had it burnt down."

"No, no… there has to be some kind of mistake. Kylo would have told me all of this. He would never hurt me like that,"Masro was angrily shaking her head, she turned her lightsaber back off. Helix closed the distance between them.

"I have never lied to you nor will I but go and check with him if you don't believe me," Helix said. Masro pushed past him, determined to prove Helix a liar. Kylo was in a meeting in the strategy room with the Jinata Security Forces about the first orders occupation of Vardos when Masro walked in. She walked up and whispered in his ear that she needed to speak with him.

"Excuse Me A Moment." Kylo stood and they went to the attached room. "What's wrong my love?"

"Did you kill my family? Did you…did you ask the rebel you had a force connection with, the same one that took me, to rule the galaxy with you?"she shot at kylo. He looked shocked to be caught. Masro stepped back from him, she could feel him acknowledge it. Tears fell down her face. Shock and overwhelming sadness sat in."You did. You did it all. You never said anything. How could you betray me like this?"

"I'm sorry, I—" kylo started.

"Stop," Masro cut him off. Each word came off her tongue like water sizzling in fire, "I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you held something like this from me. It's like you were ok I was taken. That I was tortured. The pain I went through. Why her?" Masro wiped her face and took a deep breath before leaving. Kylo knew exactly who told and would have to deal with him later.

Masro went to find Helix. She may hate him, but he was right that he has never lied to her. He was on a balcony in the temple overlooking a group of knights training when she entered. He knew it was her without turning, he felt her anger.

"Was I right?" He simply said.

"Yes." Masro went to stand next to him. She put her ungloved hand on his on the rail and he looked at her. She didn't understand his obsession with her, but she was about to exploit it. Masro didn't say anything at first just took his hand and he followed like a lovesick Loth-cat.

"Let's go to your suite," Masro said in a sultry voice putting a hand on Helix's chest. Helix took lead and led Masro to his suite. As soon as the doors closed, she pushed him down on his couch and straddled his lap. His breath caught in his throat. She kissed him lightly on the lips, which he roughly returned and wrapped his arms around her. When she pulled back, she undid her tunic and let it slip down her arms revealing her brazier. Masro undid the brazier and Helix pulled it down her arms revealing her breast.

"You're so beautiful. You've always been so beautiful." Helix kissed Masro's chest. He licked both her nipples, lightly bit them bringing a moan out of Her. Masro undid his tunic so she could see his chest, which surprised Masro. He had changed a lot since the academy,His muscles hugged him in the same way kylo's did. He closed his eyes as she slowly slid her hands down his chest to his pants. She unbuckled them and could feel his manhood ready to go. Masro helped it out of his pants and slowly stroked it, bringing a moan of pleasure from his lips. She bent down and kissed him again which he hungrily returned. When Masro sat up, Helix saw the look on her face and his heart sank.

"You changed your mind," Helix said disappointedly, she was shaking.

"Yes, I can't forget our past, and the things you've done to me."

"I know anger makes you do things you don't necessarily want to do. I wish I could change the past, for that I am truly sorry." He helped her off his lap. Helix then put himself away, buckled his pants and fixed his tunic. She expected him to be angry, and rightfully so in this case but he surprised her by helping her with her clothes. She sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Corsin. I should never have thought to use you like that. I'm embarrassed by my behavior." Masro had tears streaming down her face. Helix sat down next to her grabbing her hand and with his freehand wiped her tears. He truly loved her and decided to not push the issue. The doors to his suite opened and Kylo stepped in.

"I knew you would be here Masro," Kylo spit out angrily. He knew how much she hated Helix, but she sat there on his couch with her hand in his. "Drop my wife's hand."

Masro stood up, "Thank you for the hospitality, Corsin." Then she walked towards kylo and pushed past him. He turned back to Helix.

"You will pay for this, Helix."

"Why? Because you lied to Masro or because you were caught. She doesn't deserve that. Now leave my suite."

"She didn't deserve the things you've done to her either," Kylo force threw him across the room then left to follow Masro. "Masro, wait," Kylo ordered. She stopped in her tracks and Kylo caught up. He grabbed her arm rough enough she knew there would be bruises later and practically dragged her to their suite in silence. Kylo threw her on the bed. Then used the force to throw a small table across the room, it shattered when it hit the wall.

"What was that?! Did something happen between you two that I should know about?!" Kylo yelled and spat out all at once.

"I owe you no explanation. You murdered my family. You held an emotional affair with the person that took me and your children from you. I could have died many times. Did you even look for me? Or were you banking on the new young obsession? I bet you already thought I was dead," Masro hissed at kylo. He was going to backhand her, but his hand froze in the air when the tears started rolling down Masro's face. She hung her head in sadness. "You and the children were the only reasons I survived, and now I have neither of you. I have given everything up in my life for you. I wish I would have died while being tortured."

"Masro," he let the name hang in the air it was filled with anger, frustration and loss. He turned from her. "I'm truly sorry for the loss of your family. They were killed because Hux had just….violated you and I felt useless as the medical team healed all the damage he caused. The messenger came with the response from your family with them saying you were dead and were better off staying dead. I was very angry, because I was ordered not to kill Hux. They fired on us, so I ordered the attack."

"What about HER?"Masro asked trying to calm down. He turned back towards Masro, his eyes and face filled with anger.

"What about Helix?! You hate him and yet you sat there in his suite with him! Letting him touch you and I don't know what else!"Kylo yelled and his anger filled the room, Masro trembled in fear.

"I played on his fantasy about me. We kissed, I took my tunic off and then changed my mind about continuing, he helped me put my tunic back on and That's it. Nothing happened of importance, nothing he hadn't already done to me in the past. I had wanted you to know how I felt when I found out about…Her, but I couldn't go through with letting him touch me anymore,"Masro explained looking down deciding to omit a bit of information. "Don't do anything to him for this, it was my idea."

Kylo kneeled in front of Masro with his face in his hands. He looked up after several minutes and they just looked at each other. Kylo broke the silence, "Perhaps…we need some time apart."

He felt the room fill up with her rage, the room started shaking causing alarms outside their suite to go off. "You might as well kill me! Do it! Take your lightsaber out and run me through my heart!"Masro pulled her tunic open pointing to her heart.

"Be calm,"kylo force ordered. The shaking stopped but she still radiated anger. Masro burst into silent tears but stood to leave closing her shirt. She stopped next to the kneeling kylo.

"I love you. You will always be my sky that gets me through," Masro's voice was shaky as she put a hand on his shoulder. She walked slowly towards the door trying to hold herself together. She just about reached the door when Kylo stood, spun around and force stopped her. He pulled her towards him. His hand was shaking as he held it out. Kylo released her and closed the distance to he kiss her. When he pulled away, he had tears in his eyes.

"Please forgive me, Masro. I love you more than life itself. Nobody can come between us. Just hearing your footsteps shattered me, forgive me." Without words Masro pulled Kylo back to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back and looked at him.

"You are my heart; you complete my soul. I will always forgive you. I am sorry I was overwhelmed and made a mistake on multiple accounts, do you forgive me?"Masro undid her tunic this time letting it slide to the floor, then undid her pants and stepped out of everything to stand naked in front of him. Kylo looked at her with longing.

"Always," he whispered. Kylo undid his tunic and his pants. He lightly kissed her and bit her bottom lip as he pulled away. Kylo always took her breath away. Masro stroked his manhood bringing it to a hardened readiness. She pushed him on the bed and mounted him sliding her hands up his body, putting them on either side of his face so she could bring her breast in close. She knew Kylo loved watching them move as she rode him. There was a knock at their door. Kylo yelled, "Go away." As Masro continued to bring him pleasure. He grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. "What ever it is it can wait until we are done. You are more important." He flipped her over to her back with him on top. He was usually rough, but he stopped to put a hand on Masro's cheek and look into her eyes. She really was his other half. Snoke was wrong, her force is what met his and they burned like an eternal light together. He kissed her and thrust hard and deep, causing Masro to stifle a scream of pleasure. He continued until they finished. Kylo quickly showered and dressed. Masro put a robe on to hear what was going on before her shower. Kylo force opened the door, it was Driad. He looked past kylo and saw Masro in a robe.

"What is it?" Kylo hissed. It snapped Driad out of his thoughts.

"We have tracked down the millennium falcon, sir." Masro fell to her knees. Could this be it? Will she and kylo be getting their children back.

"Come, lets go talk strategy on deck. I'll meet you there in a moment." Driad left. Kylo turned towards Masro and helped her to her feet. "My love please come as soon as you are able to."He turned to leave but stopped. "One last thing, unless I'm present you may no longer speak with Helix."

"If I'm your second in all things, I shouldn't be restricted from speaking to anyone." Masro was angry but Kylo left without another word. Masro went to get ready, determined not to let what Kylo said get to her he only said it out of love. After her shower she quickly dressed in her officers' uniform and rushed off to the main deck.

Masro stood besides Kylo on the main deck. They were on the falcon's tail. Masro held Kylo's hand and he felt something he had never felt before, she was pulling his force. She held her hand out and closed her eyes. She pushed their force out, they could both see it. They were on the falcon.

"How are you doing this, my love?"

"I don't know. The force spoke to me and told me to."

"Come let us find our children."

Kylo walked them quickly through the ship he spent a lot of his childhood in. Nothing, a dead end. The last place to check was the cockpit. Han was out of his coma and was piloting the ship with his partner in crime chewy. They blasted back to the deck of the finalizer. Kylo roared with anger. Masro just felt empty at the continued failure to save their children.

"Blast that hunk of junk down, it's a diversion!" Kylo roared. Driad gave orders to all the surrounding ships. Masro just turned and left, another disappointment. She almost couldn't handle them anymore. Masro went to her and Kylo's private training room to blow off steam. She changed into a fighting garment then blindfolded herself, using the force to activate the droid.

It was several minutes before Kylo quietly entered, but she could feel him there. He walked up to her and grabbed her arms. She turned off and dropped her lightsaber as he took her blindfold off.

"Look at me," Kylo ordered, "We will save them and bring them home." She looked away filled with sadness. It broke Kylo's heart. "I hate that you have a sadness I haven't been able to fix; we all work tirelessly to find them." Kylo hugged Masro to him.

"I know my love." Masro looked up at Kylo and they kissed; when they separated a thought occurred to her. "What happened with the falcon? I heard the order to shoot her down."

Kylo turned from Masro; his body tensed. "He got away."

"I'm sorry my sky. I know what it would have meant. Can we track him through hyperspace? I know you tracked the rebels when I was captured, at least that's what I read in the flight records."

"Hux suggested that as well. I told him hunt that ship down and destroy it and the contents by any means."Masro hugged kylo to her.

"Join me. I love watching you move and your muscles ripple with your strength. Help me forget for now."

He smiled at her, pulled his gloves off and reached up to undo his tunic letting it fall to the floor. Masro gasped, and her face flushed.

"Your so handsome. I'm so lucky that only I get to have you." She put a hand on his chest and slid it to his heart so she could feel it beat. It quickly sped up as he looked at her.

"I can think of something else we can do. I promise it will be just as vigorous," Kylo almost growled in lust. She smiled and took her stance using the force to pick up her lightsaber. Masro lit it spinning it in her hand.

"After, if you deserve it."

Kylo gave a sly smile took his stance and lit his lightsaber. He ran at her and their lightsabers struck. It became a quick frenzy of strikes; he was driving her towards the wall hoping to have his way with her. With his next strike she back flipped out of the way. Masro moved away from him and spun her lightsaber then ran towards Kylo, they clashed lightsabers again. He was getting very rough with her, Masro was very distracted by his chest muscles flexing as he moved. Kylo froze her and used the force to bring her to him.

"I'm done with this game." He turned off his lightsaber clicking it to his waist. Then roughly kissed Masro, still locked in his grasp. She used her force to break his hold, which surprised them both as she had never been able to do it before causing Kylo to step back. She turned her lightsaber off placing it on her belt.

Masro ran and jumped on him, she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she laid a deep passionate kiss on his soft lips. Kylo supported her when she sat up in his arms to take her top off. He kissed each of her breast and sucked on her nipples. Masro released a moan and arched her back. She bent back down to kiss kylo, their tongues almost becoming one.

Kylo let her slide down his body, where she kneeled in front of him. Masro opened his pants to let his manhood out. She looked up at kylo a moment before she took him in her mouth. He let out a gasp. She moved back and forth a few times, and while he was enjoying everything, he stopped her. Kylo helped her to her feet then unbuckled Her pants helping her step out of them. Without saying anything he lifted her back up and lowered her on his awaiting hardened manhood. He loved watching her face as he filled her up, when he was all the way in, she let out a moan. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and brought her face close to his. With his rippling muscles of his arms he slowly lifted and lowered her back down, each time drawing a moan from her and from him.

She put one hand on his cheek, and they looked into each other's eyes. Their heavy breathing sped up as they got closer to climaxing. They lasted few more pumps and Masro felt kylo's hot seed shoot into her, and he could feel her shaking with her climax. Kylo pulled himself out keeping eye contact as he lowered her to her feet, her legs buckled under her. He reached out and caught her.

"Sorry, my love I don't know my own strength," Kylo brought her in for a kiss, their lips touched breathing their fire and ice of their force into each other perfectly balancing them. When they parted Masro was breathless, shaking from their power. He brought his hand up to her cheek, "Are you ok, Masro?"

"I think I'm ok now. Your power always leaves me breathless." Masro dressed followed by Kylo.

"I must go. I'm meeting with the ships architect to design my throne room, as well as a few other changes to the ship." Kylo kissed Masro one more time and left. Kylo marched toward the lift to take him to meet the architect. He was already waiting and had some preliminary plans as ideas to show kylo based on his request.

"Supreme Leader, it is an honor to serve you on this project," the architect said and knelt before kylo.

"You may rise." The architect preceded to roll out plans on the table before them. Kylo asked that it be nothing like Snoke's. The designs looked promising. It was to be surrounded in steel that no man-made weapon could penetrate. He had them design a throne seat for Masro that Mirrored his as she was his equal.

Beyond that design he was having a new suite commissioned on the ship, that would accommodate their family once the children are home. It was to be a surprise for Masro. They went over some ship improvements that needed to be completed as well. Since they lost the gardens on starkiller base he was having the existing area remodeled to add to the gardens. Then kylo left to check in with Masro.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the ship.

Masro had dressed so that she could get back to her suite to shower. She very much enjoyed how she and kylo pleasured each other. Masro had a far off look on her face and was in such deep thought thinking about things she wanted to do with Kylo later that she didn't notice Helix was behind her.

"Uh hmmm,"he coughed trying to get her attention. Masro finally popped out of her fantasy, startled.

"Corsin, I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I was in deep thought." Masro remembered Kylo's order of not talking to him. "I'm sorry unless this is an emergency, I am not to speak with you."

Helix was appalled and angry. He closed the distance between them. Masro tried to take a step back but he reached out and grabbed her arms.

"Let me go or I will painfully make you let me go." He just stared at her then he felt a burning in his hands that caused him too to jump back. Masro took the opportunity to slip in and force lock hers and Kylo's suite door. She wanted to take a shower but was terrified of history repeating itself with a different person. A few minutes later she felt Kylo's presence as he unlocked the door. He rushed in looking around and found Masro huddled in a corner.

"My love what happened?" Kylo rushed to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Helix, he confronted me outside of our suite. I told him I'm not to speak with him. He only angrily grabbed me, but I had terrible flashbacks…of him…violating me in the various ways he did…I used the force to make him let go. I ran in here and forced locked the doors holding it with my strength until I couldn't feel him near. I wanted to take a shower but have been frozen in fear, I just don't feel safe."

Kylo kissed her head and Masro cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Masro. You should never feel unsafe on our home. Come on, I'll take a shower with you. Nothing will happen, I won't let it. I will protect you." Masro has seen every side of Kylo, from the sweet side he seems to have reserved only for her to his ruthless side. She loved all of him with all of herself.

"I love you beyond measure." Masro pulled kylo in for a kiss. They actually only showered and went to bed, he held her while she fell asleep. Masro awoke in the middle of the night to nausea. She was going to go back to sleep when she couldn't hold it back anymore and rushed towards the bathroom. Upon finishing and cleaning up she put her robe on and went to the sick bay.

"Your majesty, how may I assist you?" The attendant asked.

"It's probably nothing, but I woke up sick and had to rush to the bathroom. Just wanting to make sure I didn't catch anything dangerous as I have a diplomatic mission I embark on tomorrow,"Masro explained with a face full of fear and concern.

"Please come this way. I will scan you,"the attendant said. Masro followed when the doors closed the attendant scanned Masro. "It actually looks like mostly good news."

"I'm not sick then." Masro was getting ready to leave.

"No, just with child," The attendant nonchalantly said. The color left Masro's face and she almost dropped to the floor, the attendant caught her. "Please have a seat I will have the supreme leader summoned to assist you home."

"Wait, you said mostly?"

"Yes, the scan shows your body is starting to catch up with it's self."

"Meaning?"

"Well, you were frozen for nearly eight years, but your body didn't change, now that you are awake your body wants those eight years back. You will notice some changes possibly faster than expected and other things may not change at all."

"Will this affect my child?"

"We don't have a lot of studies in this situation, but we will closely monitor your pregnancy."

Kylo came rushing in a few minutes later completely disheveled and only in his sleep pants. He ran over to Masro, "What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing bad,"Masro said almost in a laugh then started crying. "I'm with child."

"That's wonderful. Why are you crying?" kylo hugged her but felt her hesitation at being happy.

"I feel sad because Anakin and Padmé are still missing but we're having another." Kylo lifted Masro's face towards his and kissed her.

"Let's return home." Kylo helped Masro up and walked her back to their suite. They returned to bed but Masro stayed awake with worry. Kylo was nothing but sweet helping her with everything the next day as they were getting ready for the diplomatic trip to Naboo.

"I'm excited to attend this trip with you." Masro was looking at gowns and formal clothing to wear as Kylo's queen not as just his second.

"I like these,"kylo said making Masro's mind for her. He grabbed them and put them in their bag.

"What shall I wear there then," Masro dropped her robe and stood naked in front of him.

"I wish we had time," kylo growled looking at her. He came over and roughly kissed her then reached in the closet and chose an ornate gown. "Here."

She dressed. It was held up top by a thick silver necklace that had several tiny linked chains down the back, that had jewels every few links. The material in the front came all the way up to the necklace, cutting at a sharp angle down around her breast and tightly gave shape to her body. The back was only connected to the chains just above her rear. It started at the top white and gradually darkened as it got to the bottom to a dark blue. There were no sleeves, but Masro added a cape that connected around her shoulders with weight and draped deeply down her back revealing the chains and grazed the floor. Kylo growled again seeing her in this dress, running his hands over her body.

"Tonight, my love," Masro put a hand on kylo's cheek, and they lustfully stared at each other. Kylo passionately kiss her lips, but Masro pulled back. "We must go they are expecting us."


	20. Chapter 20

Masro came to on a cold stone floor, she could feel power all around her. It was very dark; only a few torches lit a far-off hallway. She stood heading towards the lights.

"Who has summoned me? I demand to be returned to my body!" Masro yelled realizing with horror she was back on Mortis but in the cathedral of the brother, she had explored all of Mortis while trapped there. She knew the cathedral was created out of darkness by the brother and pulled from the planet to keep its form. While she was exactly where she wanted to be her power was diminished to nothing being brought here by another, "Ezra?"

"No," a voice spoke from behind Masro; a voice that caused her body to fill with ice. She turned seeing her father as she remembered him from the memory in Vader's journal. His long hair flowed around his head framing his face. His blue eyes pierced the darkness like glowing orbs. Masro just looked at him unsure of how to address him. "I know who you are, daughter. We share many gifts."

"What do you want father? I've done nothing to you."

"Yet my daughter has not been born and you stand on one of my ships full grown. You have come to take my power!"

"I could care less about your power; I have plenty of it. I have come for Lord Vader's journal. I know you have it in your possession."

"You should already have it."

"I do but the pages I need have been torn out."

"The journal is intact; every page is there." They both felt it as there was a change in the force.

"I'm being pulled back to my body. Know that I mean you no harm on this mission!"

Masro came to screaming and shaking. Her body was ice cold and she was covered in sweat. She looked around for who called her, knowing it would have to of been Kanan because of their connection. Masro didn't see him until she looked down to see him laid on the floor. She climbed off of the table knelling weakly next to him, he was breathing but he had given too much of himself. Masro pushed a bit back into him knowing it wasn't nearly enough but she was too weak to give more. She laid down next to him wrapping her arms around him to wait for him to awaken.

"Masro?" A voice spoke; she opened her eyes feeling the light was too bright. Kanan looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. Wrapping his arms around her to bring her in close, "Are you ok? What happened? I was so worried that I lost you."

"I'm fine. My father called me to him on Mortis."

"Mortis?"

"Yes, but because he called me, I wasn't able to use my abilities."

"He broke your connection with the force. I couldn't feel you. It felt like you died, I never want to experience that again."

Kanan pulled Masro in for a kiss, Masro returned it as she had been wanting him this entire side mission. He was still in the trooper armor reminding Masro of their first time together on the nautilus. Their kiss continued to grow while their hands explored each other. Masro pulled back, Kanan expected rejection again.

"Take me like our first time on this ship," she whispered. He reached out with the force shutting the sick bay doors and locking them. His lips forcefully returned to Masro's pushing her down. He was going to take her right there but wanted something more. He nip jumped to his feet; pulling Masro up.

Kanan turned her away from him, sliding one hand over her breast . He whispered into her ear, "I want inside you now, even if you're not ready for me."

He pushed her over the medical table pulling her skirt aside from the slit. Kanan saw the object of his desire reaching down to release himself. "Are you sure?" He hesitated.

"Yes, please. I want you inside of me," she begged looking back at him. Kanan pushed her undergarment aside and roughly pushed himself inside her, pushing against her body's resistance. Masro bit down on her fist to stifle a scream. He thrust fast and rough holding Masro down.

"Fight me, struggle," Kanan ordered. Masro tried lifting herself and struggled against him. He pushed her down enjoying the fight.

"Stop this, please," she cried out. "You're hurting me."

He reached forward stuffing cloth into her mouth, she continued to struggle against him trying to cry out. Kanan was moments from finishing when they heard the doors unlocking, knowing what it would look like he reached out trying to keep the doors closed. He lost his focus as they climaxed; the doors slid open revealing Kallus; who mistook Kanan's actions as an act of rape. Kanan quickly put himself away.

"Kallus," Kanan started. Kallus came after Kanan punching him throwing him to the ground. Masro pulled the cloth out of her mouth screaming for the violence to stop. She focused enough to lift Kallus from Kanan.

"Masro, what are you doing? I'm defending your honor."

"My honor is fine. I asked for what he did. He didn't rape me."

Kanan's nose was bleeding, his lip and eyebrow on one side had busted open. Masro unfroze Kallus knelling by Kanan to wipe the blood from him.

"I guess I owe you an apology Jarrus." Kallus started but instead of continuing he stormed out of the sick bay.

"Why does making love to you get me into so much trouble?" Kanan was angry.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea he was listening. Don't worry it was a slip on my part and won't happen again."

Kanan grabbed Masro's arms to look her in the eyes.

"I want it to happen again, and again. We belong together."

"No, Kanan we don't. We should never have been together, ever. You make me weak. I don't need any more weakness in my life," Masro marched out of the sick bay not really knowing where she should go. She decided to change out of her dress and headed towards her clothes. She showered and changed; her strength wasn't where it should be after waking which worried her. She went out to check on Sabine, half wondering where Kanan had gotten to. Kallus looked up angrily from bandaging his hand.

"What happened out there?" He asked. "What was that- that- Kaft show?"

"Uncle-"

"Don't call me that," he snapped at her. Masro almost burst into tears, Kallus meant a lot to her and to lose his faith crushed her more than she wanted to admit. She took a deep breath turning her feelings off, locking herself down going to a familiar place.

"Kallus," Masro pushed the force out crushing the metal cup in front of him. "You speak to me again like that and next time that will be you."

He stood up looking down at her full of anger.

"You're no better than Vader or worse the Emperor."

"It's an honor to be compared to them, I hope to achieve their greatness."

"Ahsoka was right. You have fallen to the dark side," Sabine gasped. Masro's anger faded a bit.

"No, I don't allow myself to be consumed by darkness, but I allow myself to feel."

She felt Kanan behind her, he laughed at her words.

"To answer your question Kallus, Snoke already left. He felt a change in the force, most likely from me bringing back the nautilus. Then he called my force to speak face to face. Now if you're done ganging up on me, I have to go meditate to return the ship." She turned to leave reaching back to fix Kallus's cup. Masro knew Kanan was following her, she stopped without turning. "What Kanan?"

He could tell she was crying, though a part of him felt she deserved it he knew she was going through a lot with the loss of a Dume and Kylo. They both felt it as the force changed around them. Masro turned to Kanan, her eyes wide. She pushed with all the force she could pull into herself to push him to safety. He screamed her name as he flew back to the cockpit. Masro hit the emergency button causing all the safety doors to lock. She turned trying to make a run to the small escape shuttle.

The ship was blown into two, separating Masro from the rest of the crew. Her half of the ship hadn't gotten the safety doors down to seal and pressurize and Masro was blown into open space. She realized she was going to die but she saved Kanan, Sabine and Kallus. Ice began covering her body and she felt her life fading as her air supply faded. With the last bit of force she could pull she spoke in Kanan's mind.

"K, please complete the mission. Save…Dume…Kylo…ja-" her transmission cut off.

"We're in trouble, Kanan. They're loading up to fire again. The main systems are down but I should be able to shield. We need help. Kanan are you listening?"

"No, he's not; he's trying to save Masro," Kallus said. "I'll take the lower turret to at least buy us some time."

Kanan knelt down closing his eyes, he reached deeply inside himself. He searched for her force around him, barely feeling a whisper of what she was. Kanan locked onto what he could pulling her force towards him. It was fading fast and his panic was setting in. Kanan's eyes snapped opened running out of the cockpit he knew there would be two sealed doors between him and Masro.

"Kanan!" Sabine yelled snapping Kanan out of his trance. "They locked on to her, she was transported over to their ship. They're retreating back to the unknown regions."

"What?! No! After them! We can't lose them!" He ordered.

"We don't have the power to go after them. I don't even know how we are going to survive or communicate with Hera."

In his anger he punched the wall next to him smashing the comms system. Sabine screamed in anger at Kanan.

Masro came to knowing she was once again in a sick bay, she groaned as she tried to move. Her body felt like hell, her hurt even hurt. Masro tried opening her eyes to see but realized they were open. She couldn't see. Panic set in as she didn't know where she was or what happened. The last thing she even remembered was looking at Kanan and pushing him to safety.

"Hello?" her voice was horse like she needed liquid but hadn't had any in years. "Anyone, Please?"

"You're awake." Masro recognized the voice instantly as young Armitage Hux. She realized they were the attackers and must have pulled her from space. Masro was terrified but tried everything to hide it.

"Armitage, is that you?"

"Yes miss. I'm happy that you're ok."

"Please call a medic for me."

"I'll be right back." Masro took the moment to reach out with the force searching for Kanan, instead she found an unfamiliar force signature. Masro knew it wasn't her father's and quickly pulled her ability back.

"Miss I've brought medic Verdune."

"Thank you, Armitage. Can you give me a moment alone with the medic?"

"Of course Miss," Masro waited for the doors to close.

"Why can't I see?"

"You were in the vacuum of space for quite some time unprotected. While we repaired many issues from the explosion and that incident, I'm afraid only time will tell."

"What are you saying?"

"Your vision may return with time, but we've done all we can do."

"Are my companions here?"

"You were the only one brought in."

"How long have I been here?"

"Nearly a week."

"A week? I need to go. I need to find my companions."

"I'm sorry that's not possible. You're our prisoner now," Brendol Hux replied; Masro stiffened she hadn't even felt him enter. "Now that you're awake you will be interrogated."

"For what? Following the doctrine of the first order?"

"For bringing a rebel spy on board. We knew who Kallus was or I should say former Agent Kallus."

"My uncle made mistakes in his life, but he is on the right path now."

"We contacted belladoon, they have never heard of you two."

"Why not kill me and get it over with? I'm blind and captured. I don't know if my family is alive and I've lost nearly all the rest."

"What fun is that? I like to have fun; especially with beautiful women," the words left Masro full of fear. She contemplated escape but didn't know the starship well enough, nor did she have an ability to fly a shuttle. "Clean her up and bring her to my suite for interrogations."

"Yes, General." She heard the doors open and close.

"Please don't let him do this. I'm not a traitor of the first order. I'm part of it." She regretted not having her ring with her to show her rank.

"I'm sorry miss. I just follow orders. Daltona will be in to help you bathe, the General likes his women prisoners especially clean." She could tell he left but heard walking towards the bed.

"Armitage?"

"Yes."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"My father said you betrayed the first order and that you're a prisoner now."

"Your father is wrong. I would never betray my people. I know it's a lot to ask of you to help me escape, so I won't ask again. Can I ask you to send a message on a certain frequency? Please."

"For you, I would do anything. I know my father is a bad man I just wish I was strong enough to stand up to him."

"You won't always be eight. You will grow up and you will stand up to him. I know you will. You are a strong man."

"Thank you miss. What is the message? I will try my hardest to send it."

"Set the frequency to negative fift du neuf. Just say 'cib2' on repeat if possible. That's it."

"I will try and meet with you later to let you know if I was able to complete it."

"Thank you," Masro reached out looking for him; he gave her his hand. She patted up to his cheek leaning in to kiss it. "I really mean it. Thank you."

The nurse came in and roughly baited Masro, then dressed her in very little from what Masro could tell. She wrapped a cloak around Masro pulling it closed before leading her out of the sick bay. She heard other feet walking towards them and knew it was guards accompanying them. Masro tried flexing her abilities again, but she felt the same force signature as before. She didn't know there were other force sensitives besides her father during this time.

"Help me," she projected from mind hoping the other force sensitive heard it. They didn't bother putting on shackles as Masro couldn't see to escape. She thought deeply back to when she had saved Kanan and how he said he could still see with the force. Masro tried reaching out around her but she only saw darkness. She wanted to shatter knowing she would never see Kylo's face again even if she escaped and saved him.

"We're here," Daltona said to Masro and she stopped. "Wait here," she ordered to the guards grabbing Masro. Daltona practically dragged Masro inside standing her several strides from the door. Instinctively Masro went into an officer's stance, her hands behind her back with a slight step between her feet.

"Leave us," Hux ordered, Masro pushed her fear down knowing it wouldn't help. This man was going to do what he wanted to her and she was going to probably die. The worst part of her thoughts was that she couldn't just kill him, Masro knew it was important to Armitage's future as he once told her he killed his father to usurp him. Though it was pointless Masro closed her eyes just listening. She heard his footsteps as he came closer, heard his breathing speed up with his anticipation. What surprised Masro was she felt a second presence in the room. Only his breathing could be heard, steady unchanged breathing.

"Cardinal, is everything ready for interrogation?" Hux asked. Masro knew the name from records only, but knew he wore a crimson trooper suit.

"Yes, General Hux."

"Knell," Hux ordered her; Masro made no indication of hearing his order. On instinct alone Masro heard the second person heading towards her. She wanted to use the force but knew it would be worse for her; instead she (describe flipping cardinal). Masro went after her attacker knowing he was trying to catch his breath, as she went in for what she hoped was another attack she heard a movement to her left realizing it was Older Hux. He came at her with a force Pike Masro knew it by the noise it made. She stumbled trying to avoid it; Hux took the opportunity to jab it into her shoulder.

Masro screamed an almost inhuman sound of pain, moving around to try and avoid more jabs unsuccessfully. She listened with her senses trying to use the force to see as Kanan once told her, but she was not able to see anything. Masro fought as best she could against Brendol knowing she got a few good punches in, but cardinal came up behind her pulling her arms behind her back. Hux back handed her followed by a few punches to her face. She could feel her face being covered in blood. Cardinal dragged her across the room standing her at the edge of what felt like a table. She shook with fear, knowing what was planned for her. Cardinal tied Masro's hands behind her back and pushed cloth into her mouth.

"Are you ok General?"

"Of course I am. It's all just fuel for her punishment," Hux spoke. Masro heard him unbuckle his belt and struggled again trying to free herself. Cardinal slapped her across her chest, she screamed into the cloth in her mouth making him upper cut her jaw. Masro stumbled forward in a daze falling over the table. "Perfect, just how I like them."

He came up behind Masro lifting one of her legs to the table and pushed himself into her. Masro made no attempt to fight or scream she just laid there knowing he wanted her to make a fuss. Tears escaped Masro's eyes as he continued to thrust. She heard the doors slide open but didn't know who entered.

"Father! What are you doing?"

"Showing her what a real man is. Now get out of here or I'll show you my fist."

"Stop this! You're hurting her! She's crying and covered in blood," Armitage tried to run and tackle his father, but cardinal caught him.

"Now you can watch boy," his father's voice was strained as he closed in on his finish.

"Don't do this! Don't be a monster," Armitage said in a defeated voice. Masro pushed her force out silently commanding cardinal to release Armitage. Brendol grunted his finish pulling Masro to her feet by her arm. Cardinal released Armitage. Masro spoke in Armitage's mind, "Live for another day My young Armitage."

"I'm sorry father. I know you know best," he strained out. His thoughts were screaming at Masro, "I sent it. I sent the message."

"Now leave. I have more interrogations to conduct," Brendol kicked Masro's knees out from under her making her kneel in front of him. He punched her face, snapping her neck backwards at his strength. "Would you like a go of her Cardinal?"

Cardinal stepped in front of Masro holding her jaw roughly open, she knew what was coming as she heard his clothing shuffle.

"Kanan, it's been a week. If she was going to send a broadcast letting you know she was alive it would have happened already," Hera said. He looked at her exhausted but not ready to give up.

"She saved Sabine, Kallus and Me I can't give up yet. I'm going to take phantom looking for her force signature again."

"Can you just come eat? take a break at least. I'll send Zeb in here to take over monitoring while you eat. Maybe shower, you need one…bad."

"Fine, but I'm not walking away until Zeb is here."

"I'm here, Kanan. What am I looking for again?"

"Just a broadcast of Cib2."

"What's it mean?"

"Come in blasters blazing, it was a code word Masro and I came up with for situations like this." Kanan walked wearily away to shower. He stood under the water trying to reach out for her force. Kanan remembered back to when she first left, he would constantly reach out for her force only to be devastated when it didn't answer back. He decided enough was enough he was going to find her alone if he had to, "Masro, I'm going to find you and save you."

He stepped out of the shower drying off and dressed. Hera came in expecting some private time with Kanan, he looked at her naked body.

"I can't Hera. I'm leaving, I need to find her."

"Kanan, she's gone. You don't have a ship. We need to finish the mission like she wanted."

"I can buy one."

"How?"

"I have credits."

"You're really going to give this up for her? After what she did?"

"Yes, I owe her two life debts," he walked past her heading towards his food taking a bite and realizing he was only eating for energy.

"Kanan! Kanan!" Zeb yelled. Kanan dropped his plate running to Zeb.

"What?! What happened?"

"It came through. I had Sabine trace the transmission and we have the coordinates from the ships transmission."

Another punch and Masro knew her nose had been more than just broken; it may never be the same even carefully repaired. She could feel the weight of the blood on her face and as it dripped onto her body. Cardinal pulled out of her mouth leaving her filled with his poison.

"You made us start with the hard way. We could have gone at this easy and pleasurable for us both, but you need to be broken. Now tell me why you have a lightsaber. Are you a Jedi?"

Masro spit at who she thought was Hux. Knowing she spit blood at one of them. A rough backhand pushed her back to the ground.

"Tell me or we will start to get rougher. This is the easy punishment."

"I'm no Jedi. If you ignite the blade you will see no Jedi color. It was a gift to me by my father," though she mean the force was a gift to her not the lightsaber. Masro heard her lightsaber ignite and heard the gasp.

"I've heard of the black blade in only one lightsaber; the darksaber, the supreme leader will be impressed with this find."

"I'm impressed that you know it, but that's not the darksaber," Masro replied in a snarky tone. One of them punched her directly in the side of her head and it went dark.

Hera was upset by the size of the fleet she saw before her as she flew the ghost in to the unknown region. They stopped out of range for any attack or detection. Kanan had tried to warn her but seeing and hearing are two different things for her.

"What was the point in all the negotiations?" She said out loud, referring to the new republic treaty with the fallen empire.

"These ships were already built, they didn't violate any of the treaties," Kanan explained. He worried about Hera having this information knowing from the archives that all these ships played integral parts in the future. He knew Masro would have to alter her mind of this event.

"I don't have to like it," she finished.

"I'm heading out," Kanan said to Hera. She was unhappy with him still but turned to grab his arm.

"Please be careful. I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm always careful," he smirked; Hera gave him a worried expression. "I'm sorry. Of course I'll be careful.

"Kanan," Zeb called. "The transmission is coming through again; but it's different."

Kanan ran to the comm system, to listen. He heard the familiar child voice of Hux saying the code word but then added, "please come save her. My father is really hurting her."

Kanan picked up the comm to reply, "This is her friend. I'm coming, can you help me save her?"

"Yes, I can override landing access in an empty cargo area. Please just hurry."

"We'll be there soon."

Kanan ran to the phantom, followed by Zeb, Kallus, Sabine, Ahsoka and chopper. Kanan wanted chopper in case they needed any ship overrides. Kanan went to the pilots seat taking the ship out knowing the ship was small enough they weren't going to be detectable. He flew to the location young Hux had given him. They landed seeing the young boy waiting for them. They quickly disembarked, knowing they looked very different than when he saw them last.

"Thank you for helping us, Armitage," Kanan said. "I want you to go and find a safe place where they won't know you did anything. We've got it from here."

"I want to help, please."

"You staying safe will be help enough. She would want it that way."

"Are you her husband?" Hux asked Kanan, who stepped back in surprise at the question.

"I used to be. I made a mistake and let her go a long time ago. Now go."

Maze was a crumpled mess in the sick bay, when she awoke sometime later. The pain Hux and Cardinal inflicted was deeper than physical. She heard the familiar hum of a droid's mechanisms and knew a medical droid was tending to most of her wounds.

"Have you done a full scan?" Masro asked the droid.

"No, we are just starting on the physical wounds first before we detect if there is any internal injuries."

"Please scan me. I'm with child and I need to know if the child survived," Masro hated to admit the truth about Ezra's treachery out loud but needed to know for Kylo's sake. The droid scanned Masro.

"The fetus is intact," the droid continued to work on Masro, though she was relieved Kylo would be saved she had hoped the child had perished. The repairs were incredibly painful the medical droid was performing, Masro cried out as it worked, passing out from the pain.

Kanan pushed his force out knocking several soldiers out ahead of them. Sabine was holding a blaster to young Hux, so it looked as though he was there hostage. Zeb looked at Kanan impressed with his enhanced abilities.

"That was great," Zeb pulled his blaster out, "we've got more company coming."

Troopers headed their way; one went for the alarm. Ahsoka pushed the trooper away from sounding the alarm pulling her lightsabers out. Kanan followed suit and ran towards them, easily defeating their enemies.

"Are you Jedi?" Hux asked them; almost in awe.

"Maybe at one point, but not anymore. I am loyal to the first order," Kanan explained.

"I left the Jedi orders long ago before the clone wars ended. The Jedi are corrupt in many way," Ahsoka said. Hux took their explanations in looking at them.

"Let's go she's up ahead in the sick bay," Hux said taking off at a run. He almost smiled feeling like a hero as they ran through the corridors. He stopped at two sets of doors. "She's in here," Armitage pointed at the sick bay door. Kanan nodded at him to tell him make a run for it. They pushed the doors for entry; there were several medical personnel and droids. The people froze at the sight of the blasters in Kanan's, Zeb's and the rest of the teams hands.

"Where is the woman that was rescued from space?" Kanan asked. One of the medical professionals pointed to a side room. He ordered his crew, "Keep an eye on them, don't let them move. Kallus you're with me."

Kanan entered the room Masro was in shooting the medical droid doing repairs on Masro, destroying it. He ran over to see Masro on the table, covered in bruises and blood. He knew the blood was entirely hers and it killed him inside that this happened to her. Masro's face was badly swollen and he could tell her arm was broken and would need to be repaired.

"Get her and let's go, Jarrus," Kallus was worryingly looking around.

"I think you should carry her. I'll cover you."

Kallus carefully picked Masro up into his arms. She groaned from the pain in the movement but didn't wake up. Kanan stuffed a bag with medical supplies to heal Masro on the ghost and they left. Sabine went first leading the way followed by Kallus, Kanan, and Ahsoka. Zeb followed last knowing they were going to call an alert.

"Ahsoka, Take this bag. I have a side mission I need to complete," Kanan handed Ahsoka the bag of medical supplies heading off before she could object. The crew and Masro continued towards the ship as Kanan went further in the opposite direction alone. Alarms started bellowing through the halls causing soldiers to come running in all directions. Kanan ducked down a side corridor waiting for the perfect opportunity to overtake a trooper for his armor.

Kanan knew there was a flaw in the suit between the helmets and the body causing a small gap that he could use to knock the trooper out. He waited until one came to clear the corridor and hit him with his blaster. The trooper crumpled to the floor. Kanan took his armor leaving the trooper nearly naked passed out in the corridor.

With the armor in place he ran out into the chaos of other troopers frantically searching for Masro and the others. He knew that Masro had her lightsaber on her at the time the nautilus was blown apart. Kanan had checked the wreckage and found no signs of it so he knew it would be on this ship. He checked the sick bay while gathering supplies and saw it wasn't there; Kanan knew he would have to get it back for her as she had done for him.

Kanan used the search as an excuse to check every suite on the levels; knowing from young Hux that his father was hurting Masro. He knew if he found him Older Hux would regret his life choices. Kanan's anger built as he moved room by room.

"Any word on the girl?" Kanan heard a familiar voice ask the troopers in front of him. His force flared in anger as he entered the room. In front of him on the table was Masro's lightsaber. Kanan had to decide between destroying this man or stealing Masro's lightsaber back. He knew he could only do one before he was caught.

"No, General Hux. We are still on the search."

"Well, she's not here! Go find her now! Don't kill her when you find her; just her comrades. She's a warm piece if you know what I mean," he laughed; the soldiers joined in on his laughter except Kanan. They saluted and began pouring out except Kanan who used the force to lock the doors. "What in the blazes? What's happening?"

"Your worst nightmare," Kanan pulled his helmet off turning towards Hux. Hux pulled a blaster on him; Kanan laughed as he held his hand up knocking the blaster across the room with the force. "You will regret everything you did to her."

"The whore? Hah, she took everything my soldier and I gave her easily," Hux laughed until Kanan's force wrapped around his neck.

"How dare you touch my wife that way!" His anger poured from him filling Hux; he screamed until his throat stopped making sounds. The doors began to unlock behind Kanan; he reached a hand back keeping the hold.

"_Kanan…you can't cross that path…"_

The voice in his mind startled him; it was Masro. He snapped out of his anger seeing he was about to kill Hux. Kanan threw him into the wall knocking him out. He walked up to him while still reaching out to keep the door locked. Kanan pulled his fist back and pummeled it down repeatedly with no hesitation. He looked around seeing a vent; he ran grabbing Masro's lightsaber opening his alternative exit. Once in he pulled it close behind him. His fist was covered in blood; it made him happy to see it knowing it wasn't his.

He crawled through the vents silently; looking out to see if he had caught up to his team. He had hoped they had gotten away even if they had to leave him. Kanan reached the hanger they were in seeing his team running into the ship. Sabine was hot wiring the doors to keep them closed. Kanan kicked the vent out jumping down to be surrounded by blaster and lightsabers.

"Woah," Kanan held his hands up. "It's just me. I stole this armor to steal this." He held up Masro's lightsaber, Ahsoka looked at him knowing why it was so important while the others looked at him in shock.

"You risked your like for a light stick?" Zeb asked.

"Yes, as you would for a bo-rifle," Kanan replied. Zeb nodded as did Kallus. Chopper finished helping Sabine and rolled by muttering in binary. Sabine looked at Kanan with eyes that knew he had changed and not necessarily in a positive way. Sabine ran for the cockpit shooting them out of the hanger in evasive maneuvers.


	21. Chapter 21

Masro was taken to the small sick bay on the ghost. Kanan began to scan her with everything he picked up trying to heal the damage that was inflicted to her. His anger was bubbling over wanting to go back and Kill everything on board that starship for what happened to her. She moaned with pain as she came to; it was then he saw her eyes and knew.

"You're blind," It was a statement, Masro released tears knowing he had saved her.

"Th-Thank you," She stammered through her tears. "I thought I was going to die alone at least I can die with someone I love close."

Masro passed out again, he knew what she said was only due to her pain and she didn't mean it. Kanan continued to work on her, upset for her loss. He knew what it was like to have lost his sight, but at least she had him to teach her. Different members of his crew came in overtime checking on them or bringing Kanan food until he finally got her into a stasis pod.

"I'll take first watch," Kallus said to a weary Kanan. Kanan looked up at him eyes older than he was.

"Sure, I'm heading to shower and I'll be back."

"Kanan, just rest. She needs you healthy," Kallus said. Kanan left but Kallus knew he wouldn't rest. Kallus sat down next to Masro, looking at her covered in bruises. He remembered the last conversation they had and truly felt horrible knowing she may have died before he told her he was sorry.

"Masro, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm truly sorry about what happened between us. I know we're not related by blood, but I consider you my family. It's an honor to know you."

Kanan came back not to long after he left, Kallus looked at him with sadness. He knew how much Kanan loved Masro from his actions the last week but Kanan had never explained why Masro couldn't love him back.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kallus put his hand on Kanan's shoulder before he left. Kanan went to sit on the floor next to Masro's chamber to meditate. He was hoping to share some of his abilities to help her heal. Kanan had also brought his mask he had made when he lost his sight, Hera had saved it. It helped him focus to see with the force seeing only pure darkness and no light or shadow. Time passed, Kanan reluctantly fell asleep on the floor next to Masro.

Masro inhaled deeply as her lungs took back over pulling the breathing tube from her mouth. She reached out feeling the chamber. Though her pain was intense even just moving her arms she pushed out her force opening the stasis chamber. With the release of her force she felt Kanan and knew he was near.

"K-Kanan," her voice was still horse. She heard movement below her and realized he was asleep on the floor. Masro didn't want to wake him; she struggled to sit up feeling her way around the stasis chamber. She knew she was going to have to climb out of it carefully but was a bit terrified. Masro focused her force trying to use it as a guide and was able to step to the floor safely. She heard movement and turn her ear towards it.

"Whose there?" She asked weakly.

"Should you be out of bed?" Kallus asked, Masro was sure her face showed her feeling.

"Kallus," Masro started.

"No. It's Uncle Sandr. I know you probably didn't hear my apology-"

"I did. I heard it, but I thought I was just hearing things from the pain killers. So we're family again?"

"We're always family. Just like family we sometimes fight," he came over to hug her and she grimaced in pain. "I'm sorry."

"Everything just hurts right now. Can you help me?"

"Should I wake Jarrus?" Kallus wrapped his arm around Masro and took one of her hands to lead her.

"Let him sleep."

"He loves you, but I'm sure you know that. He has not slept at all since you were taken; monitoring the comm system for a message from you."

"I believe it of him. He is truly good."

"Why can't you love him in return?"

"It's more complicated than my mind wants to think about right now. Just know I'm not that heartless."

Masro stopped in front of a wall panel in the hall to the cabins. She had counted her steps and memorized every part of this ship; she really only needed Kallus for balance from her injuries.

"Why here?" He asked, she held her hand up releasing the force. Masro envisioned the panel in her mind the bolts releasing and the panel coming lose. She stepped forward pulling the panel completely off and reached in.

"I packed a backup of my armor when this ship was new, before it came to Hera. I'm sure I need it. As I have no clothes now," she grabbed the bag using the force to replace and lock the panel.

"What are you two doing?" Kanan asked, he had panic in his voice.

"Getting my backup uniform. I'm sorry Kanan; I didn't want to wake you."

"I'll take her Kallus," Masro felt it as Kallus handed Masro off. They walked back to the sick bay. "I think you should stay in the chamber a bit longer. Perhaps it can help with your eyes."

"K, please. Hope is a dangerous thing. The only thing you can do now is help me harness the skills I need to use the force to see. Also help me get dressed, moving hurts too much."

She heard it as he closed the sick bay doors behind them; Masro was only in a robe. He came up and untied it letting it fall open. She heard a change in his breathing, but it wasn't lust; it was anger. Masro knew her body must look at least as bad as she feels. He slid his hands gently up her body pushing the robe off her shoulders to the floor.

"What did they do to you?"

"Kanan, it's best not to speak on that."

"No! Tell me now!"

"Fine, I was in the sick bay for nearly a week before I was interrogated and put back in the sick bay by Brendol Hux and his Solider Cardinal."

"Interrogated? For what?"

"I had my lightsaber on me. I'll never see it again now, let alone feel it."

"Actually, I stole it back when I rescued you. Along with nearly killing Hux but you stopped me."

"Kanan…Thank you. I don't have words enough but I'm full of gratitude."

"I know what it is to get your lightsaber back, it's like having a limb reattached."

"How did I stop you?"

"You spoke in my mind and told me not to walk that path. Though I know I should have now. All those men deserve death for this. I see the physical damage did they do anything else?" He asked remembering Hux's words, out of habit Masro looked down. "They raped you, didn't they?"

"Yes," Masro answered her brow furrowed with the memory; Kanan could tell she wanted to speak about it, but the words weren't forming.

"It's ok Masro. They can't do anything to you anymore."

"It's not that to be honest. Hux made his son watch what he did to me."

"No wonder he's a weird pervert. The thoughts that guy has about you…it takes a lot for me to not shoot him."

"I know, I've heard his thoughts for a lot longer than you have. I just would have thought seeing that and the experience with his father would have changed him, but he became his father completely," Masro moved her arms letting Kanan put a tunic on her, he was silent but loud in his thoughts.

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"About three years ago, a few months after I woke up from stasis. I didn't have my abilities and I was very pregnant with the twins. I feared for their lives more than my own, but the experience nearly killed me and led to me being taken by my sister. Those are some of the darkest years of my life spent in a force time manipulated chamber."

Kanan was shaking with anger, Masro could feel it. She released her force trying to calm him, but it only created feelings that Masro wanted to deny. He helped her finish dressing knowing he couldn't do anything with her that he wanted. Kanan held her to him; she slid her hand up his body to pull him in for a kiss. His lips met hers filling her with his force; their connection let her see him. Masro pulled back in tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I could see you, like really see you."

"It's because of our force connection."

"Can you help guide me to see with the force? I want to see like I just did with you."

"I will guide you but unless you have a connection like ours you won't see that clearly. Let me take you to the hanger we can practice there."

"I know the ship well enough to get around without sight, I just need support to walk."

While Masro healed and Kanan tried to teach her to "see" using the force, quite unsuccessfully, the ship stayed hidden in space. They knew they would have to head towards Naboo sooner rather than later as their cut off time was approaching. Masro wanted the journal before the chest was sealed knowing how important that vision was to herself.

"It's not working Kanan!" Masro yelled frustratedly at Kanan. "I've meditated; released my force and the only thing I can ever see is you!"

"Maze calm down. It took time for me to be able to see this way as well. I was blind for months before I was taught."

"Who taught you? Maybe we can go to him."

"I don't think that's possible. Bendu and I didn't leave off on good terms. I don't even know if he survived the battle with Thrawn."

"Ok, then back to training. I need to see again, somehow."

They continued to train day and night as the ghost made a slow trudge towards Naboo; trying to stay undetected. Masro could feel they were closing in on Naboo, she pulled her life force into herself locking it down. It made the other force wielders uneasy as it felt like she was void of life. Hera landed the ghost on the other edge of lake country, Masro knew from her vision that the interaction between her mother and real father would be taking place soon. The crew could tell Masro was nervous, Hera made a comment to Kanan.

"Maybe she should stay on board with me and chopper, it's not like she can see anyway."

"No, she has to go she's seen this and knows how it needs to play out. Masro can still tell us everything."

"Why is she so nervous?"

"I really don't know but I'm going to find out." Kanan left heading towards Masro she was laughing with Kallus. It caused Kanan to stop, he hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. He felt guilty bringing Masro back to reality. "Maze, can I speak with you?"

"Yeah, sure," she grabbed Kallus arm. "Perhaps you could finish your story later."

"Of course, just remind me where I left off."

Masro wrapped her arm around Kanan's and he walked them to the loading bay. It was the only area that didn't have someone in it. "What is it Kanan? Did I do something else wrong? Who did I upset now?"

"It's nothing like that. I noticed how nervous you were to go on this mission. I've never known you to be nervous like this…ever."

"It's never affected me as directly as this mission does. I haven't seen my mom in close to fifteen years, and I still won't get to. I'm blind Kanan, everything I've done up till now has been with sight. I'm nervous If we don't get to the journal before he places It in the chest my entire future could be altered. If we don't get the journal, then we don't have those coordinates. Everything depends on this for our mission." She turned from him.

"I get it. We will make sure nobody even knows we're there." Kanan's comm went off. "Hmm this thing still works. Specter one here, what is it?"

"Kallus left with Zeb towards the other end of lake country."

"What?!" Masro cried. "We can't let him go without us. He's going to see my father. I mean Peo well you know what I mean." Masro used the force to call her lightsaber to her clicking it on her belt. She was going to call a blaster but didn't think she would be able to use it. Kanan grabbed Masro's hand pulling her towards a speeder. He helped her on then jump on it himself starting it. They raced towards Kallus and Zeb.

"We're not going to make it in time for the journal now," Masro cried into Kanan's ear. She knew she was emotional for more reasons than the mission, but he still didn't.

"Yes, we are," Kanan pushed the speeder harder causing Masro to hold on tighter. A sly smile came across his face as he rather enjoyed having her wrapped around him. A scream broke his happiness as he knew it was Zeb yelling.

"What was that? What's happening?" Masro asked frantically.

"That was Zeb! I don't know what's going on. I can't see them yet." Kanan pushed into the forest heading towards the scrams. Masro was shaking; he could feel it over the vibration of the speeder bike. "Maze, everything is going to be-"

His words were cut off when the speeder flipped; throwing them from it. Masro was knocked out and Kanan crawled over to check on her. He looked up to see a man with a hand pointed at them looking angry. His other hand was pointed at Kallus and Zeb. He shot force lightning at them causing both of them to scream. Kanan jumped up lighting his lightsaber and ran towards the force wielder.

"Let them go!" Kanan yelled as he slashed at the man. Kanan had never seen Snoke except for the older version of him and had no idea who he was fighting. Snoke stepped back missing the strike easily.

Snoke force threw Zeb; changing his focus onto Kallus and Kanan. The force lightning came fast at Kanan who blocked it with his lightsaber.

"I can keep this up all day, boy, can you?" Snoke laughed. Kanan dodged another stoke heading towards Kallus. He realized the strikes had stopped and turned; the man was heading towards Masro.

"No!" Kanan yelled. "Leave her alone. Your fight is with us!" Kanan and Kallus ran towards Masro realizing to late that Snoke had no intention of hurting her but used it as a diversion to hit him with lightning. They screamed sounds you only heard in nightmares. Snoke lifted Kanan and Kallus from the ground with his force grip around their necks.

Masro started coming to, unbeknownst to Snoke. Masro heard the sounds of Kanan and Kallus choking. Her anger built as she released her force letting herself be engulfed completely by the darkness. Masro's sight return as her body changed, she reached out cutting the connection Snoke had on Kanan and Kallus. They dropped to the ground gasping for breath.

"Why don't you come after someone equally as powerful?" Masro asked using the force to push Kanan and Kallus to safety. Kanan yelled in protest but Masro ignored him. Snoke gave Masro his full attention.

"Your power feels familiar. Almost comforting."

"It should; most of it's from you."

"No, it's not that. That power calls to me as my own. This is something else."

"It doesn't matter, we need those pages from the journal. Please help us."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because We're family. You gave me up to a life of imprisonment after imprisonment. I finally find happiness and he's taken from me. Along with my son, your grandchild."

"Changing time is dangerous; it will have major consequences with the force."

"I have already suffered what no one person should have to. Anything the force deems will be less painful than anything I have already suffered."

"I'm sorry, daughter," Snoke lowered his cloak hood. She laid eyes on her father seeing all the similarities of her grandfather, after all he was a clone. Snoke stepped towards Masro; she stepped back holding her hand up ready to fight. "Daughter, know that I too have given up much so that you will fulfill your destiny."

"My destiny? A life of abuse is what you gave me! I have lost everything time and time again because of you."

"Me? What have I done to cause so much hatred?"

Masro laughed quickly moving to tears, it was a sound so heartbreaking that even Snoke faltered. He continued forward till he was a stride away from her; Kanan was running towards them. Masro held her hand up telling Kanan to stop. Her father pulled memories out of Masro mind, she pushed to show him the punishments he inflicted upon her and those of his men.

"I see that I must have truly lost my way in the future. I will see that my men are punished for what they did to you," he hid his anger physically but Masro felt it through the force like a storm. Snoke pulled the journal out of his robes. "Take what you need and know that I love you with everything of myself. Giving you up in this way was one of the hardest decisions I've ever made."

Masro reached shakily out to the journal afraid it would be taken or disappear. Without words she flipped through knowing exactly where the missing pages where and tore them out. Her power faded and her blindness returned.

"Thank you, father," Masro held the book out knowing he was in front of her. She felt a hand on her cheek and knew it was her father's; he pushed his power inside her blinding her with lights. When he pulled back, she realized her sight was slowly returning. She looked at her father; who glanced down at her stomach. Masro shook her head to tell him not to say anything.

"I- I…"

"Your eyes," Kanan said seeing the color return to them coming up next to Masro.

"I know it will not make up for anything you have experienced but I hope this piece of my force helps you on your mission. I'm sorry for what I did to your soldiers."

Masro had no words knowing what it took to give someone their sight back, she quickly hugged her father around the waist.

"I wish this was the father I knew my entire life. I truly thank you for this gift."

"I must go. As you know I am meeting with your mother today," he said reluctantly not wanting to leave. Masro was torn, the father's she knew were both cruel and heartless. This father was the one she wished for her entire life.

"Of course, thank you father. For everything this day." Masro and Kanan ran off to help Zeb and Kallus. When they returned the way they came they saw that Snoke had disappeared.

"So that was Snoke?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, in the flesh."

"It's eerie how he looks just like Palpatine," Kallus commented.

"Well there's an explanation for that," Masro explained, "he is a clone of Palpatine."

"Wait," Kallus stopped. "You're related to the emperor?"

"Yes," Masro continued on without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

Deciphering the pages was taking its toll on Masro, it was written in an ancient dialect that Vader had studied to keep the location of Mortis hidden. Masro knew once completed they were going to have to figure something g out with the ship if they all were going to make it through the Mortis vortex. In her spare time Masro began trying to infuse the engines with force technology she built from spare parts.

"We've got word back about the force manipulators parts you need," Hera came into the main engine bay in the ship where Masro was working with Kanan.

"From who?" Kanan asked.

"Hondo."

"Not surprised it's him, he has his fingers in everything if you know what I mean," Masro looked up from the electronics she was working on grease was smudged on her cheek.

"You know Hondo?" Hera asked Masro while looking at Kanan with suspicion. She knew he lied when he said he didn't know him.

"Yep, he's an interesting fellow when he is not trying to sleep with me," Masro looked back at her work.

"Sleep with you?" Kanan asked angrily. "Why didn't you tell me he propositioned you like that? How many times did he try? When did he try? I never saw him…"

"What does it matter? it's in the past, he was a business partner. I was with you and I had no interest in him. Multiple knees to the groin got him to mostly stop. When I saw him last year, he tried again, and I put an end to it quickly."

Kanan wasn't happy finding this out. He knew it was ridiculous to be upset by it, but he was. He spoke in her mind, "_Maze, what did he do? Did you sleep with him?"_

Masro looked up sharply a bit angry, letting Hera know they were communicating in another way.

"_How dare you ask that! I would never sleep with him by choice. If you want to know what he did ask him."_

_ "By choice? What did he do? Show me!"_

Masro reached her hand up to push the memories into his mind, with the worst of them being him trying to rape her when they first met. Kanan growled in rage, Masro looked away not being able to keep eye contact with him. She was ashamed he was ever able to get the drop on her the way he did, but it was Kanan's fault in the first place. Kanan turned and left leaving Hera and Masro alone together.

"He really loves you," Hera commented sadly.

"And he really loves you. You two were together much longer than he and I were. When I told him he was going to die on Lothal, he didn't care. Saving you was all that was important."

"Why have you distanced yourself from him? When you left him, he tried to kill himself. Then you save his life from that explosion but treat him like he doesn't exist."

Masro looked up from her work again. Trying to decipher Hera. A million thoughts were going through her head, but she focused on one thought.

"I didn't know he tried to kill himself. That doesn't sound like him at all. What did he do?"

"After you left, he was drowning his sorrows in a lot of low-end cantinas. We parted paths for a short time then I ran back into him when he was running ships on Gorse. I came into his room he was renting to find him on the floor with a bottle of Xortham yier…"

"I didn't know about this at all. I've been poisoned with Xortham Yier; I know it's painful effect. I'm glad he had you."

"Why did you leave him? He's a good man."

"The Kanan you know and the Kanan I knew were different people. Yes, he was good at heart, but we were smugglers and bounty hunters."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I left because I had to."

"Had to or wanted to?"

"I'm going to show you something. I don't want Kanan to know about it, but I think it will help you understand," Masro held her hand out to push the vision into Hera's mind.

"Masro…" a voice whispered. She was alone on the escape, Kanan had gone on a food run but Masro wasn't feeling well and stayed behind. Masro sat up in bed looking around, she didn't see anyone. She reached for some water accidentally knocking it down, instead of it spilling everywhere it was frozen.

"Whose there? Don't try your tricks on me you won't like it." A strong energy surrounded Masro almost suffocating her.

"You must return to your time."

"No! This is my time now!" Masro tried releasing her force but was frozen. "I belong here. Why was I sent if not to belong?"

"You needed to learn."

"Learn what? I've just been traveling around living."

"Exactly. You can learn no more and the time has come for you to return."

"Show yourself. I'm tired of this, release me! I'm staying put. I am happy here. I love Kanan with everything of myself." Masro screamed as she was electrocuted by force lightning. "I. Defy. You." She released her force pushing everything out of her. Suddenly she could move and breathe again. Masro heard an explosion off in the distance as the glass of water shattered next to her.

She ran off the ship knowing Kanan was across town picking up food. Masro took off heading toward that part of town pushing her force out to find him. Ties were flying overhead firing left and right. People were running and screaming all around her toppling her to the ground. She wasn't able to move quick enough from falling debris of the building next to her she blacked out.

When she came to the sky was covered in smoke, she could hear screaming off in the distance. Masro tried to move but was struck with excruciating pain as she realized she was impaled on some building material. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate through the pain using the force to lift debris off her body. Masro slowly pulled herself off the pole trying to cover her wounds with pressure.

In the midst of the chaos Kanan ran back for Masro, screaming her name. He saw her across the alleyway from him and headed towards her darting out of the way of the falling debris and other citizens running for their life. The planet was splitting open between them.

"Kanan!" Masro screamed holding her hand out. He looked around and closed his eyes a moment before running and jumping across the cavernous crack.

"Masro, are you ok? I was so scared that I had lost you," he pulled her in for a kiss. "We need to go, now!" He grabbed her hand leading her on a run. she didn't want to tell him she was hurt, that she had been impelled between a broken metal staff and a building. Masro started to slow down. "Come on Masro! Keep up!"

"I can't!" She screamed causing him to turn around. He looked at her realizing the blood he was seeing was hers.

"Come here, I'll carry you."

"No! You need to go; you have purpose I don't."

"Stop trying to sacrifice yourself. I need you! I love you more than my own life!"

A tie flew overhead blasting through another building, debris going everywhere, a large chunk heading for Masro. Kanan pushed Masro roughly out of the way and was crushed by the debris. Masro used the force pulling it off of him, running to his side.

"Kanan, Kanan! Please look at me! Wake up! Please!" Masro was yelling but knew his life force was gone she felt it. She held him while she screamed, blood trickled down Masro's forehead from a gash she had gotten in the building collapse. There was so much chaos going on around them. Masro knew what she had to do; this was her punishment for defying the force.

"I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry for defying you. I'll go back but this can't happen!" Masro yelled at no one not even knowing if the force would hear her cry or if they were even listening. All at once the screams stopped, falling debris froze in midair. She felt it as a familiar force presence came up behind her.

"Please," She turned towards the figure. "I will do anything you ask without question if you can fix this. Kanan cannot die this way, I love him too much. He means to much to his future." The figure stood frozen looking at Masro with his veiled face in shadows. "Do something!"

Masro was back in bed on the escape. She felt Kanan's force coming, and knew he was alive. She looked for the figure.

"You have half a rotation to say goodbye. Or he dies an even worse fate than that as will you and your child."

"Child? I have no child." A terrible laugh filled the room, she looked up with realization filling her eyes, "I'm with child, aren't I? That's why I've been feeling so terrible. We have been trying for years. Please don't make me do this to him. He has wanted this child for so long."

"You and Kanan Jarrus have conceived a child that could break the timeline. Staying here puts the future at peril as you know your place in it!"

"Yes, Master," Masro began to cry at the realization of what she had to do. How would she explain the child to Ben? She was left with so many questions but only asked one, "How will I find my way home?"

"I will lead you to it."

"I don't know what to tell him."

"Anything for him to let you go if you don't, he will experience everything you saw and be forever punished by the force. If you speak to him about this both of you will die fading into the force to be forever tortured." Masro nodded and the figure left. When Kanan came though the cabin door he had food in his hands.

"Kanan!" Masro ran to him hugging him around the waist. She may have held him tighter than she meant to.

"Woah, I wasn't gone that long. What happened to cause this kind of reaction? Although I'm not going to complain."

"Nothing, I just missed you." She pulled him in for a kiss; he hungrily returned it but pulled back looking at her a bit strangely.

"I need to put these goods away."

"Of course I'm sorry," she pulled back trying to push her thoughts away and her tears down. He started walking away but turned back.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. I'm happy you're home."

"Ok," Kanan left their cabin, Masro slowly sat back down realizing the repercussions of the deal she made to save Kanan. She had half a rotation to make him hate her, Masro felt ill and ran to their bathroom. When she was done, she slid to the floor bursting out in tears. How was she going to make him hate her? To let her go without a fight.

"Masro! Are you ok?" He ran into the bathroom helping her off the floor into his arms. She pushed him away. "Maze, what's wrong tell me?"

"Nothing, K. Let's eat I'm starving suddenly."

He followed her out of their cabin, Kanan felt her lock down. He knew if he pushed her that it would cause an argument. Masro made them food in silence while Kanan watched, looking for clues as to what was wrong.

"I got us a new job, for today right here on Gorse. It's fifty thousand credits."

Masro snapped around not expecting this. "Um...that's great. What is it?"

She sat their food down and began eating but suddenly lost her apatite at her thoughts. Masro held back tears but Kanan knew something was wrong.

"We have to smuggle a known rebel sympathizer off world."

"Why don't you take this one alone? I'll meet up with you at our meeting place."

Kanan was chewing his food giving Masro a look of suspicion, she had never deceived him in all the years they were together. Yet she sat across from him lying to his face.

"You don't plan on meeting me, do you?"

"K, this isn't the time for this discussion. You have a job you don't need to be distracted."

"So instead I'm going to be distracted by my worries about whatever is happening here?"

"You really want to know?" She asked trying to be angry.

"Yes!"

"I found a way back to my time. I'm going to take it."

He recoiled from her, upset by her words.

"I'm not going to let you go, Masro. You made a vow to forever be with me!"

"Kanan, I have a destiny I have to fulfill. I've told you from day one I would leave some day. That there is someone else and has always been there in my heart."

"He doesn't even know you've gone back in time! That you're missing. I've had your back this entire time. I would die for you. I love you!"

"I don't love you Kanan. This whole thing has just been a means to an end till I found my way home," the words made Masro sick again it she held it back.

"You don't mean that!"

"I do. It's been fun, Kanan, but it's over."

He got up storming off to their cabin, Masro held back tears trying to keep herself together knowing a show of weakness will let Kanan know she was lying. She got up to clean everything, Kanan came back a few minutes later. She felt his anger flowing from him. Masro turned towards him, wanting to run into his arms to comfort him tell him her words were a farce to save him; but she knew talking to him about it would cause it to happen. He had cut his long hair off, Masro knew he did it to spite her because she loved his hair long.

"I want you off my ship before I return. If you're still here I'll kill you."

Masro nodded not trusting herself to speak. The memory faded.

"That's why I left. My child and His life meant everything to me, He- He meant everything to me and I… I found out about his death…I couldn't bear knowing he had died that way. I do love him very much, but my heart had always belonged to another. I was upfront with him about that from when we met," Masro stopped when the tears started flowing from her eyes. She couldn't hold eye contact with Hera, so she returned to the wiring. "His last thoughts before I saved him from the explosion were that he wished he could see you one last time. I restored his vision with a piece of myself, but it was worth his happiness."

"So you didn't leave him? You were forced to leave to save him? All this time he has felt you just walked away from him that you lied to him the entire five years you were together. He hurt so much. Why not tell him, now?"

"That ship has sailed. He Loves you, enjoy him while we are on this mission," Masro stood to leave.

"You're taking him back with you? He didn't mention leaving."

"I have to. My life and my husband's life depends on it. I have young children waiting for me on the other end of this time jump. Kanan doesn't know about the stipulation of him having to return with me. I didn't want to burden him. Please don't tell him anything you learned here."

"I still think you should speak with him on this matter, but I will do my best not to tell your secret." She left before Masro could say anything else, Masro went back to work not happy at the exchange and regretted showing her knowing she was most likely going to tell Kanan.

Hera found Kanan in her cabin, angry pacing back and forth.

"I can't go back, with her. We may have married but she is no longer that woman. Knowing I have to return to a time…I can't go into it." Hera was surprised by his words, worried that he heard the conversation.

"Kanan, you have to go."

"What?! You don't want me here? What about Jacen?" He was surprised at her insistence.

"Look I promised not to say anything, but I'm going to be straight with you. I spoke with Masro after you left earlier…."

"Hera, I know what you're going to say. I don't love her the same way anymore. I can't besides she doesn't love me, and she never did. She just enjoyed the sex."

"No, Kanan that's not what I was going to say. She showed me the past, a vision that she shared about when she left."

"You mean abandoned me?" He angrily turned away.

"She saved you and your child," she touched his shoulder. He turned slowly towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you take the memory the way she showed it to me?"

"Yes but it might be painful."

"It's fine. You need to see it to understand." Kanan held his hands to her head extracting what Masro had shown her. He backed away, sick to his stomach about his anger and the way he treated her. He felt every emotion Masro experienced and knew how much it hurt her to say the words.

"All this time I thought she just walked away from our marriage. Our life together; that she hated everything about it, including me. I was so surprised when she came to save me," he sat on the bed.

"That's not all."

"What more can there be?"

"If you don't return with her after the mission, she breaks her promise to the force and will be punished by death."

"What?! How could she make that deal?"

Masro returned to her turret to wait for the parts to be delivered by Hondo, just watching the stars. She didn't have a cabin of her own on the ship so when Hera gave her the turret she accepted. She pulled out a hologram of her family and tears flowed down her cheeks. They were all sitting on the couch in their suite, Kylo held the twins and Masro held young Kylo. The picture was taken on the occasion of young Kylo's first birthday a few months ago.

Then she changed it to a hologram of Kanan and her during their younger days. The doors slid open, Masro turned to see Jacen come in.

"Hello, youngling," Masro turned her holograms off wiping her tears.

"Hi, Maze. Can I play in the seat?"

"Oh you like to pretend? No problem," Masro jumped out of the seat helping Jacen into the seat. She turned to leave.

"No, can you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"How to use this? My mom won't show me."

"If she won't show you there is a reason, sweetie."

"I need to protect her, please show me."

"Protect her from what?"

"A bad Lady." Masro stiffened, worried about his words.

"What do you mean, a bad lady?"

"I saw a bad lady hurt my mom."

"You had a vision?" He looked at her confused, Masro knew he was untrained, so she changed the subject. "Sure, I'll give you a quick lesson," Masro showed him how to work the machine. He was very adept and caught on quickly. She used the force to project objects flying by in space for him to target. The doors slid open again, it was Kanan and Hera.

"Are you showing my son how to shoot the turret gun?" Hera was very upset.

"He asked me. He said he needed to protect you from the bad lady."

"I don't care if he asked you but a four-year-old isn't old enough to use a turret gun."

"I was three when I started weapons training at the academy," Kanan said.

"Mommy, look I'm good."

"He's right. He is a natural with weapons. Now I know why."

"Jacen come with me," Hera ordered and left.

"I guess I'm on her list now. Oh well, she better get used to hating me. Especially since I steal the ghost from her."

"Maze?" She looked at him sharply with the use of her nickname. "We need to talk."

"So talk."

"No, let's go somewhere more private."

"Where? Every cabin on this ship is occupied. That's why I sleep here."

"You sleep here?"

"You didn't know? This is where Hera put me."

He sighed and grabbed Masro's hand, she really hadn't minded the turret. They headed to the jump ship. Hera had a new phantom built; it was phantom 3. She climbed aboard and Kanan followed. They turned and looked at each other.

"You can stay in here. There's a small cabin at the back of the ship if she modeled it after phantom one."

"She did, I just didn't want to take up space. Thank you." They continued to look at each other in silence until Masro couldn't take it anymore, "What?"

"Why weren't you honest with me?"

"She told you. I guess I can't trust anyone. I should have known better than to show her."

"You should have told me! I'm your husband!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. I didn't tell you for a reason. You can still die, Kanan. I might have to pay the ultimate price because of this, and we both die. I love you too much to let you die, especially to be tortured by the force."

"You said you didn't have feelings towards me anymore, that you never loved me. That's what this has all been about!"

"It's complicated. If I had told you the truth would you have let me go?"

"Never."

"Exactly. Now that's as far as I can go with this conversation as I'm not allowed to speak about this with you."

"Allowed or won't?"

"I'm not allowed by the father of the force. Just know I do love you. I've love you since I saw you in the alley after you saved me from the falcon gang. I just can't love you at the same time."

He pushed them up against the wall, he was going to take what he wanted, what he longed for.

"No, it's not happening," she pushed to leave, but Kanan froze her. "Let me go. I'm not joking."

He turned her and slammed her on the table, keeping her hands behind her back. He reached down with one hand and pulled out his hardened manhood. Kanan ripped her pants down her legs. Masro cried out in fear and pain. "You promised Kanan! You promised to never take me this way," she cried, as she built her power releasing herself fully, it woke him from the trance he was in. He immediately backed away, releasing her and putting himself away. Kanan was shocked by his own actions. She pulled her pants back up, buckling them.

"I-I'm sorry, Maze. I don't know what came over me," his voice was full of sincerity and guilt. He reached out to touch her but hesitated.

Masro turned towards him, trying to get her ability under control but was filled with rage. She knew how she would look to him. Tears fell from her eyes; she had told him of her time with Lucias. He knew how it made her feel; she couldn't believe he would ever do something like that to her. Instead of speaking she rushed out of the phantom heading for the upper turret on the ghost. Masro ignored the looks of the others and locked herself in, leaning into the door letting herself breakdown.

"Kylo, I wish you were here. I miss you so much. You make me strong," Masro spoke to the empty room. She slid down the door and hugged her knees. Masro felt Kanan on the other side of the door.

"_Maze…"_ he spoke in her mind. She shut him down, so he spoke a loud. "Masro, please open the door. Don't shut me out."

Masro stayed silent, shielding her force from him. Her tears wouldn't stop, Kanan pounded the door in frustration. He could easily open it with the force but chose not to and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Kanan was on his knees meditating, he had requested to be alone. He was in deep thought about everything that was happening. Kanan couldn't understand what came over him in the phantom, he remembered when Masro told him.

He rushed into their cabin, surprising Masro. She hadn't expected him to be back so soon from picking up their credits. This was only their second job together after she arrived in his time, they were still getting to know each other. He felt her pain across the city and rushed back. Masro quickly wiped her face of the tears that flowed. Kanan rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Maze?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me! You're in here upset and in chaos. Your mind is screaming at me, it's so painful. I felt it across the city." Kanan pulled her into his arms. He paused as he saw images from her mind. A young man standing in front of her lifting his arm to hit her. She cowered in front of him, begging for mercy. It didn't stop him, he punched her in the face.

Masro screamed in pain. "Show me your force abilities!" The man screamed at her before striking her again. Kanan pulled back from the memory.

"What was that?" He growled shaking in anger.

"One of the reasons I have no home anymore."

"Why didn't you destroy him?"

"I don't kill, you know that."

"Why did he want to see your force abilities?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's too painful to think about what he did after the beatings."

Kanan looked at her with realization in his eyes, he grabbed Masro's hand jumping back into the memory.

The young man forced her to a nearby bed. It was incredibly brutal to watch as this man continue to beat her and had his way with her.

Kanan pulled back from the memory. His rage increased making him lose control of his force throwing objects around the room. Masro cowered afraid what Kanan would think of her weakness.

"You hid your abilities from him. To let him…do that to you instead of showing him your abilities…he was going to have you do terrible things wasn't he?"

"Yes," She whispered. He looked at her realizing she was shaking with fear. Kanan pulled her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Maze, as long as I'm by your side I promise nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I would never do anything like that to you. Sex will always be consensual between us."

Masro pulled Kanan in for a kiss.

Kanan pulled from the thought, angry with himself. He couldn't understand what happened, why he would do that to her. Kanan knew his feeling for her were still there even though he tried to push them down because of the way she had led him to believe she felt. Though knowing now that she still loved him and had the same feelings for him, he was torn. He continued to meditate when he felt a change in the force around him.

"Kanan," a man's voice spoke to him. He knew the voice, it was Kylo. "I need to speak with Maze."

"Then speak to her as you are to me," he was a bit cold towards him knowing he was the cause for his loss of Masro.

"I've tried. I think she isn't as receptive because the force has played to many games with her," his voice was desperate which got Kanan's attention.

"How do you intend on speaking with her?"

"I know it's a lot to ask…"

"You want to use my body? You're lucky I would do anything for Maze. I owe her," Kanan released himself; Kylo's force mingled in his body and took over. Kanan was there but not in control.

"Where is she?" Kylo spoke out loud in his voice.

"_Most likely the upper turret."_ Kanan spoke in his mind. They headed towards Masro, Kylo didn't know about Masro's anger with Kanan. The doors slid open Masro slapped him with her full strength, quickly turning from him.

"Ow," they both said at the same time. He was silent for several moments.

"_Speak to her she's not mad at you, just me."_

"Maze, my light and stars," Kylo began, Masro slowly turned towards him.

"Kylo?"

"Yes, Kanan is allowing me to use his body to speak with you. You've blocked my attempts."

"This is a trick. How do I know you're really you?"

"When I was eleven, I killed for the first time to save you."

Masro stumbled, they never spoke about that for him to use that as his example she knew. Masro ran to be embraced closing her eyes to see with the force. She saw Kylo looking at her lovingly. Her tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"I miss you my night sky. I feel I have failed you in so many ways. I didn't save you."

"No, you will save me. It is you I am worried about."

"I am fine," she pulled away. Kylo knew her secret and she didn't want Kanan to know.

"His seed grows in you, taking your life force. Making you weak." Masro was angry. Kanan fought Kylo trying to gain control. "Please Kanan, I need more time."

"Did you come all this way to remind me of what that monster did?! I don't need the reminder; I see it in the mirror every day!" She pulled her loose tunic up to reveal a small bump.

"My love, you need to destroy the vessel. He will return to our existence through the witness."

"No, you will die! I can't."

"I will die anyway when the prophecy comes to pass."

"Who is the prophecy referring to?"

"Lord Sidious."

"My grandfather was a great leader, but his time has passed."

"He wants out of his force prison. I am blocking his way to the rule of the galaxy."

"So all is lost," Masro fell to her knees.

"My love you can still change it," he knelt pulling Masro into Kanan's arms. "You know what you have to do." He kissed Masro, deep and passionate. Masro led them to the nearest cabin, when the doors closed, they kissed. It felt strange to Masro knowing Kanan was watching this.

Masro pushed him down on the bed, unbuckling her pants stepping out of them. Kylo undid Kanan's pants looking at his manhood with a bit of envy. Masro straddled him sliding herself down on the hardened manhood. She kept her eyes closed to see only Kylo through the force.

"Ky, I love you." He pushed them to the bed and brought Masro many times before finishing himself. Just like that Kylo was gone, she pulled from Kanan but stayed in bed knowing they needed to talk. He was furious.

"Were you going to tell me any of that?! You're with child? Whose child?"

"You know whose child." Masro covered her face not wanting to see Kanan's judgmental eyes. He's was silent a moment not wanting to admit the truth.

"Ezra's? I don't understand how could it be his?" He touched her arms and she looked up at him eyes full of tears.

"He raped me when I was transported to him on mortis and made Kylo watch."

"No, no, how could he?" Kanan covered his face with his hands he looked up after a moment, "You're not going to save him, you're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you? Knowing he could still turn to the dark side, destroy life after life, Bring the end of peace?"

Kanan was looking at Masro about to answer when they heard someone coming. They knew they couldn't dress in time or it would look just as suspicious; so they were still in bed together when the doors opened, and Hera walked in. Masro saw the emotions cross her face and knew them all as she herself felt them when she saw Kylo all those years ago with Axe.

"It's in the past, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." She turned and stormed out. The doors closed behind her.

"I'm sorry, Kanan. I really made a mess of things. You should go and explain."

"I'm not going after her, it's better she believe this happened," he turned from her huddling his face in his hands again. Looking away he said, "especially since I'm going to help you kill Ezra."

"K, I'm not asking you to do that. I can go off on my own, it's not a problem."

"No, we are partners. I would die for you. I told you as long as I'm by your side you would never have to fear sexual abuse again, yet I've failed you. I won't do it again." Masro put her hand on Kanan's cheek.

"Enough people have died because of me. I couldn't bear to leave this world knowing you died too. I want you to go back to our time, get Dume and if it's not too much please protect my young children. They will hopefully have their father returned to them but if we completely fail..." she let it trail off.

"If we fail then you can send me back, but I will not leave your side until then."

"Deal. What's our plan now?"

"We get everyone on board with this plan."

"You know it's not going to work. We need to go off on our own."

"Maze, we need to at least try."

They dressed in silence, Masro in deep thought. She knew he had to of hid the escape somewhere he would have never of let the ship go. It was their home. They left the cabin heading towards the common area. Everyone was there, either eating or chatting. Hera looked up angry at Kanan and Masro as they entered, Sabine turned to give eyes full of distrust to Masro.

"We need to talk," Kanan started everyone looked at him. "I think we are going about this mission wrong. I-"

"Kanan, Stop. Just tell me where our ship is, and I'll just go. I know you still have her because I know you. I don't want anyone to get hurt so I'll finish this on my own." Masro cut Kanan off. What she didn't know is he never told Hera or the ghost crew he kept his ship.

"Kanan doesn't have a ship," Sabine interjected.

"How is it our ship? You left," Kanan ignored Sabine's comment.

"Wait, you have a ship. You said you got rid of it," Hera said.

"No, I didn't. I hid it in case I ever needed it." Hera left she was too hurt to speak.

"We are married K, it's mine too. We lived on that ship together for nearly five years! Tell me where she is, and I'll call her to me."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere alone, not in your condition."

"What condition?" Zeb asked. Masro gave Kanan a look that could kill.

"Don't you dare say anything, Kanan Jarrus," she growled.

"She's pregnant…with Ezra's child. His future self." Masro was furious at Kanan's betrayal of her trust.

"Caleb Dume! E chu ta!"

"Woah, you two are hiding major information from us! When were you going to let us in on this? Or were you going to keep us in the dark and betray us?" Ahsoka accused knowing Masro was hiding more than she revealed. Masro released her force, letting her body slowly change. She felt the force pour out of her eyes down her body leaving its markings like a waterfall of blood down her body. Everyone gasped at the change some backed up from fear. Ahsoka's eyes widened; she pulled her lightsabers out lighting them, "Monster! the brother has consumed you. He was pure darkness."

"You won't need your weapons, sister for I am part light," when Masro spoke her voice echoed dozens of times. Kanan stepped in front of Masro pulling his lightsaber out to block Ahsoka. "I will explain if you let me." Ahsoka reluctantly clipped her lightsabers back to her hips, knowing what it was like to be judged before hearing the truth. Masro pushed her abilities back quicker than she had done before and painfully changed to a normal appearance. Kanan stepped aside.

"I want to kill him, here in the past. It will create a ripple effect to the future. Kanan's sons will be alive-"

"No!" Sabine yelled. "We can change it another way. He doesn't have to die."

"Yes, he does," Hera said returning. "Masro said Kanan's sons will be alive. He killed Jacen?"

"Jacen is killed but not by Ezra exactly," Kanan said.

"By who?"

"My daughter Lūx." Hera slapped Masro. Shocking her. She pulled a blaster on Masro, Sabine followed.

"Get off my ship!"

"You need to let me explain!"

"Get off or I Shoot you now."

"Hera! Put your blaster down, you to Sabine. We are going to leave. We just need our ship." He whispered into Masro's ear the coordinates knowing she would be able to call it to them. Hoping it worked properly.

"The ships here," Masro said opening her eyes. "Come with us Uncle Sandr. Please."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Masro nodded still walking backwards to avoid being shot at. She knew she wouldn't get to see him again, so she ran back to him hugging him tightly around the waist. Kallus hugged her back and she shed a few tears before running back to Kanan. Chopper connected the escape to the Ghost to allow them to leave. Then just as quickly disembarked and the ghost shot into blind hyperspace.

"She wouldn't let me explain." Masro broke down finally, she knew her emotions were due to the pregnancy, but it still bothered her.

"That's Hera. She jumps to conclusions a lot. It's a shame we don't have the files we copied and translated from that journal. We're going to have to blindly fly around." Masro held up a jump drive.

"I moved all the data when I knew I was going to leave. I didn't want them to follow so they wouldn't be in danger."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. Why don't you go rest? I'll start the journey and get the coordinates in." Masro nodded leaving the cockpit to their room. Kanan put the ship on autopilot, he felt Masro calling to him through the force. It had been a couple of hours since he had seen her. As he walked through the ship, Kanan saw her clothing lying about. He rushed to their quarters, Masro was laying seductively on their bed completely naked. His breathing sped up.

"I definitely love what I see, and it's taking everything to not rush to you. Why now?"

"I'm done listening to the force," Masro slipped out of the bed walking slowly towards Kanan. "If I'm going to die, I want to live the way I want." She reached Kanan, pushing her hands up his chest to unclip his shoulder piece.

"What do you want?" He barely got the words out but needed to hear her say it.

"You inside me…everywhere. Make me scream your name like you used to."

Kanan practically tackled Masro back to their bed. Quickly disrobing, he closed the distance to her lips filling her mouth with his tongue. Kanan pulled back lightly biting Masro's lower lip. She cried out in pleasure. He grabbed her chin looking her in the eyes.

"I want everything I should have had…if you didn't leave." Masro tried to turn her face in shame but he wouldn't let her, instead he roughly moved her to push himself inside her. Kanan kept his hand on her chin forcing their continued connection as he thrust in and out of Masro. He pushed her to turn to all fours, spreading her rear he saw his next prize. Kanan helped guide his hardened manhood inside Masro's rear, she cried out in pain. It didn't stop Kanan, he longed for the sounds she made when he pleasured her. Her cries pushed him to the edge, he knew she had climaxed several times while he built his. Kanan finally let himself release screaming her name as he had wanted to do for years.

She turned in his arms as he laid besides her. Masro pushed his hair still too short to pull back out of his eyes. Their breathing started to slow as they calmed. Kanan leaned into Masro, bringing his lips to hers again. They kissed deeply, letting it build.

"We could take this to the shower," she whispered. He pulled her to the bathroom, using the force to start the shower. Kanan only had eyes for Masro, quickly bringing her lips back to his. In the rustling of their movement he pushed her against the cold metal walls of the shower. She pulled back hitting reality but was quickly returned to fantasy when Kanan lifted her to renter her. They let the water run down their bodies, enjoying its rhythmic sound. He quickly brought them to another climax, crying her name out again.

They looked at each other silently, wishing this could last forever. Masro showered and returned to their quarters to dress. Kanan stood in deep thought in the shower. He didn't want to lose Masro, be it her death or his. He knew she wouldn't like it, but he was going to contact backup.

Once he dressed, Kanan pulled a holo com up to contact Kallus directly. He didn't know if he would answer but had to try.

"I have to say, I'm a bit surprised at you contacting me."

"I know, I'm hoping you can help. Hera didn't let Masro explain. Ezra is very powerful in the future he took a lot of lost force wielders and made them his disciples. Masro's daughter was one of them. It's a long story about that as well but this is a suicide mission for just two of us. Masro is already convinced she will die by the mission's end. Please, I can't let her die but I'm not enough on my own."

"I don't think anyone will listen, but I will help. I believe in her. Let me try I will contact you later this day."

"Thank you, Kallus." The transmission cut. Kanan went to look for Masro, found her in the loading bay. She was sitting on her knees recording a message. He stood and listened.

"My beautiful children, there are so many word I never got to speak to you. I'm sorry that our paths have gone in this direction. I love you all very much.

Anakin and Padmé, please stay together and lead our people with fairness and strength. They need you now and need to know our family is there for them. Listen to Shim and uncle Kanan, they will never guide you off your path.

Kylo, my youngest child, I'm so sorry we didn't have more time together. You are an amazing spirit, like your father. Full of life and joy. Please help your brothers and sister.

Dume, I'm sorry I failed you. Don't ever think you weren't wanted by me. I loved you since the moment I found out I was carrying you. I felt you grow and move inside me, your power flow through mine. You are an amazing person, so much like your father. I hope we fixed everything for you." Masro stopped and started to cry hysterically. "You can come out; I feel you there."

"I'm sorry for listening," he wiped his cheeks of the tears that fell going to comfort Masro, Kanan pulled her in his arms. "We are going to fix this. We will bring him back. We will bring them all back."

Masro looked at Kanan, he truly believed his words. She knew that she was most likely not going to survive this mission but didn't want to ruin his comfort. Bringing them back would be bittersweet since she wouldn't get to see them.

"I called Kallus," Kanan admitted; Masro looked at him.

"What did he say?" She was still trying to recover from her tears; Kanan helped her to her feet.

"He said he believes in you and that he would talk to the rest and see what he could do and communicate back."

"Thank you, K," she pulled him in for a kiss before releasing her force to him. He pushed his through her lips filling her body with his touch. He pulled back laying his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you so much. Even having you in front of me has been torture till today," they kissed leading towards their suite again; they had almost made it when the ships comm system let them know someone was communicating. "Shab!"

Kanan pulled from Masro angrily heading towards the holoprojector in the lounge. Masro followed him knowing it was most likely Kallus calling them. Kanan activated the system seeing Kallus flow from the projector.

"Is this a bad time?" Kallus asked seeing Kanan angry and Masro in a robe.

"No, Uncle Sandr, do you have news for us?"

"Hera agreed to hear you out on the ghost."

"That's Good right?" Masro asked; when Kanan didn't look happy.

"What are her stipulations?" Kanan asked knowing Hera.

"You have to give your weapons up on entering or don't bring them. You get one change to explain yourself."

"No weapons? I'm never without my lightsaber," Kanan grumbled. Masro placed her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"When can we meet? You already shot off into hyperspace in one direction and we shot off in another."

"I'll transmit coordinates. Meet us there with in the rotation. If you're not there then we leave," Kallus explained.

"Thank you," Masro cut the transmission. "What's wrong Kanan?"

"She's being childish out this! Taking our weapons, that's crossing the line."

"Kanan, we're not at war with them. It will be fine. What's this really about?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. How can I protect you without them?"

Masro pulled Kanan in for a kiss as the coordinates came through, Kanan looked at them realizing it would take them the entire rotation to get there from their current coordinates.

"We have to leave now, or we won't make it. I want to finish what we started but I need to deal with piloting."

"I love you," Masro looked deeply into his eyes; he looked at her wanting her deeply.

"Hearing you say it and mean it; I have no words that describe how happy it makes me," one more kiss and he headed off to the cockpit. Masro slowly followed him in deep thought, wondering if they were making the right decision. She watched Kanan start the systems hyperspace calculations and systems checks. The took off moments later.

Masro headed over to stand next to Kanan, he looked up at her happy she was here with him. She untied her robe revealing she was still naked underneath and slipped it off.

"Maze, I-" Masro cut him off with a finger on his lips as she slid onto his lap to straddle him. She slid her hands down his body unbuckling his pants pulling out what she wanted. He watched her intensely as she lightly stroked him to hardness and climbed on him. They both moaned with pleasure as she began to slide up and down on his hardness. Neither one of them knew how much time had passed as they came out of hyperspace from their first jump climaxing at the same time.

"I'm going to go shower again," Masro kissed him letting her tongue slip into his mouth.

"I'll be there after I get us through this debris."

"Don't take too long," Masro left heading to their shower. She hadn't felt this free in a long while but a part of her filled with pure guilt that she was enjoying this pleasure as Kylo's laid all but dead somewhere. Masro felt a tightening in her chest and fell to her knees screaming as she realized what it meant. Kylo's essence was fully released back into the force; she had lost him. Kanan came running in at Masro's scream realizing what it meant. Masro was hysterical feeling part of her missing.

Kanan had to sedate Masro in order for her to calm down from her loss. He truly felt for her knowing what it was like to lose his other half as he lost Masro so long ago. Kanan came up to the coordinates he was given by Kallus and saw the Ghost docking alongside it. Their ships were connected by chopper as he knew Hera had him complete the task on a number of occasions before. Kanan went and woke up Masro who looked at him with such haunted eyes it nearly broke him.

"I'm sorry to wake you Masro, but we're at the ghost."

"Of course," she nodded sliding out of bed heading towards the gate connections. He followed behind her. Hera was waiting there for them holding a blaster up.

"Weapons, now," Hera ordered pointing at the bin next to her. "All of them Kanan. I know you hide a few." Masro showed she had worn no weapons; surprising Hera. Kanan looked at Hera, very unhappily.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" He asked.

"No. Now do it or I shoot you both."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Kanan, please. I just want to get this over with," she touched his arm looking at him pleading him to just do it.

"Fine, but I find it ridiculous," Kanan grumbled.

"Thank you, Hera, for allowing me back on your ship to explain everything," Masro was demure keeping her eyes looking towards the floor.

"If I don't like what you have to say I'll shoot you myself so let's get this going," Hera pointed towards the lounge. Kanan stepped protectively between Masro and Hera; not surprising Hera. They walked in and everyone was seated or standing looking at them. Hera went to sit next to Sabine holding her blaster at Masro.

"Explain," Hera ordered.

"As you know I'm from the future," Masro started. "My grandfather was Sheev Palpatine, also known as the emperor. In my time the empire evolves to a new order ran by my Husband, Kylo, and myself. In the search for our first-born child who was taken from us. She had been kept in a force time manipulated chamber under the influence of….of….Ezra Bridger. He took many lost force wielders as followers leading them down a path…of darkness."

"LIAR!" Sabine screamed. "He would never do anything like that."

"Let her finish Sabine," Kanan spoken Sabine quieted down reluctantly.

"I'm sure in your time Ezra was quite different but… his path veered quite differently after…Lothal. I'll get to that in a moment. You need to know everything. We were led to a planet in the unknown region in pursuit of our daughter, Lūx."

"I pushed the immediate need to invade because I heard news that Jacen and my other son Dume had been taken there based on their ships emergency beaker," Kanan cut in.

"Why were our sons there in the first place? Why were they together?"

"That's another long story," Masro said.

"We have all the time in the world," Hera replied.

"My son Dume was raised on Mandalor, and not by me. He was raised by Sabine, the leader of the mandalorian guard in that time. I went to the academy when I was young before, I met Kanan. I knew Jacen because he was a teacher at the academy when I attended. We became friends but nothing more, though he wanted more. I had a bounty on me that was called in and Jacen, Dume and several guard came after me. We fought, my husband saved me and Jacen and Dume shot off into blind hyperspace.

"After That is when I went and saved Kanan, had I known then that they had been captured I would have gone after them right away. Kanan wanted to meet Jacen and bring Dume home, but Sabine told us they had been missing since that incident."

"Wait, so we know each other in the future?" Sabine asked. "Then why do you hate me?"

"I'm not getting into that one. I've told you more than you should know about your future. Back to the mission at hand," Masro's face darker at the thoughts of Foreavean. She opened her mouth to speak but realized she didn't have the words to explain. Masro pulled the memory to push into their minds, she wanted them to feel what she felt watching her child die, Jacen die and Kylo be taken. She hesitated showing Ezra's violation of her body but realized they needed to see what he had become. Then she showed them the vision Ezra showed her of his survival. They stayed silent for some time not knowing what words to use.

"Why can you go back to save him right away?" Sabine asked.

"Don't think I didn't try," Masro replied looking guiltily at Kanan.

"You traveled time without me?"

"Before we left the falcon," Masro replied.

"The falcon? That hunk of junk is still flying? How do you know Han?" Hera asked.

"He's my husband's father. I tried to save Ezra, but the force blocked my attempts to get to him showing me the time ripple I would create that would kill all the lives he saved. So we came here instead. If I can stop him now, then we would be able to save all the Should of the force wielders he pulled to the dark."

"I just can't believe Ezra would do that," Sabine was very upset; but held back tears. "If we could just save him then he wouldn't have done those things."

"You don't know if he will turn, it will always be there with in him," Kanan explained, Masro looked at him in gratitude for his backup.

"I didn't come here to break your hearts or make you feel pity. I came here to give you the truth and to save my family and yours," Masro said.

"Well lets go to this Mortis now then," Zeb said.

"You don't understand how Mortis works. Mortis isn't in this physical plane of existence; you have to transfer your essence there. The problem is how you're called."

"How do we go?" Sabine asked meaning the non-force sensitives in the room.

"I honestly don't have an answer for you. I'm hoping the devices I built into the ship will wield my force correctly to move the ship through. Mortis is the true center of the galaxy; all life force emanates from it. All life contains the force, even yours though you can wield it as Kanan, Ahsoka, Jacen or I can."

"Why can't you just go now then?" Hera asked. "I've seen you do amazing things with your force."

"We are too far to use our own abilities to transfer our essence. We would have to be called there but then we would not be able to use our abilities as we need them."

"You seem to know a lot about this place?" Hera commented.

"I was trapped there for more time than I want to admit by my father. Time passes different there, what is a moment here is months there."

"Your father? The man we fought on Naboo?" Zeb asked.

"Yes. I can say my imprisonment on Mortis will truly help us this day. I know that planet like my lightsaber. I am part of the planet."

"How can you be part of the planet?"

"While I was trapped there, I was tortured by the resurrected Brother. He is a member of the Ones; the original force wielding family. There was originally the father, the sister and the brother. Prior to my imprisonment I was filled with only light; when my husband Kylo learned of my torture he journeyed to save me. In doing so his power brought balance to Mortis once again by pushing the brothers essence into both of us. Causing us to have tremendous light and darkness. We now share a connection to Mortis. As Ahsoka does."

"What does she mean?"

"I'm sure you gained the wisdom from the brothers memories, but when I visited Mortis with Skywalker and Kenobi I died. The sister gave up her last bit of life force to resurrect me."

"Although I know the terrain, I'm going to be honest we're going in blind. I don't know where Ezra currently is, if he's in the same place. How the planet will react to us, or any of the things we really should know before going in. All of us may not survive."

They sat silent a moment, Masro and Kanan looked around the room.

"I will help," Ahsoka stood. "I've seen your world and know you speak the truth."

"I will follow you my niece," Kallus stood.

"We will also go," Hera said. "I would like Ezra's death to be a last resort. If we can save him why not at least try."

"Fine," Masro agreed but had no intention to follow through, Kanan read her thoughts and glanced at her knowingly. "If we're going to do this, Than I need my weapons as does Kanan."

"Go, get them and head back so we can head off," Hera ordered. Masro complied, stopping in the cockpit to put the auto pilot on. She imputed the coordinates knowing if she survived she would need some where to come out to. Masro headed back on to the ghost and chopper disconnected the ships.

Hera headed to the cockpit followed by Masro. Masro popped the systems wiring open to activate the force manipulators. Chopper indicated that he had calculated the jumps required to meet the coordinates and they shot off into space.

"Kanan, can I speak with you privately?" Masro asked.

"Uh…yeah, sure," the two of them left the cockpit heading further into the ship. He could tell Masro wanted complete privacy as she didn't stop anywhere in the common space. She led him to the phantom three closing the ships door behind them; leading them to the small suite on board. "What's wrong Maze?"

She didn't respond but began pulling her armor off while undressing, Kanan watched afraid to say anything for fear she would change her mind. Soon she stood naked in front of him, Masro ran her hands up Kanan's body bringing him in for a kiss.

"I love you, Kanan Jarrus," she whispered when they parted. He looked at her full of lust wanting every part of her. "I'm sorry that I had to make you think otherwise."

"Maze, we are part of the same life force. I always knew you loved me; I was angry because you didn't just tell me the truth."

He began to undress as Masro watched from the small bed. Kanan climbed on top of her looking down upon her beauty. He leaned on one arm as he spread her legs to help himself inside her. His size always took Masro a bit of time to get used to. She cried out as he slowly pulled out only to thrust harder into her. Their lips came together as if they were one being trying to melt back together. They made love softly, just enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies. Kanan brought them together as they cried out each other's names.

"We need to get back, we should be coming up to the coordinates soon," Masro began to dress.

"Stop," he turned her towards him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're going home to your children."

"You can't make that promise."

"Why?"

"I don't see me future. My visions are of darkness, I will die. I don't want to, but I have come to terms with it."

"Visions can change." They finished dressing in silence and left.


	24. Chapter 24

"We're coming up on the coordinates," Hera said after some time. Before them in space floated a large diamond shaped object. It was outlined in crimson and lined in black. Masro, Kanan and Ahsoka had no issue seeing it but none of the others could.

"There's nothing here," Hera commented. "Are we sure the coordinates are correct?"

"You don't see that?" Kanan asked.

"See what? Stars? Space? Wasted fuel?"

"Ok, well that answers that. Only force sensitives can see it, so we must be the only ones that can access it," Kanan concluded.

"I say we try combining our force pushing it throughout the ship to the sensors I added," Masro said.

"Agreed," Ahsoka commented.

"Every being on board has the force running through them, if you could hold hands with one of you placing a hand on Kanan's shoulder that will boost our power," Masro explained. Kanan led the way to the lounge, everyone followed except Masro and Kallus.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ok is relative. I'm living, moving forward but ok? No, I don't think I'm ever going to be ok."

Kallus pulled Masro in for a hug, she let him needing the comfort of her favorite uncle.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to fix all your problems."

"You don't need to. Just having this time with you has brought sunshine to my stormy life. Thank you, Uncle Sandr. Now go, I'm going to release myself to the force and join you."

Kallus headed off, Masro did intend to release herself but not to join them. She wanted Ezra to herself to destroy him for making her feel helpless. She felt it as her body burned with the force, exploding from her eyes to pour down her body its power. Masro raised her arms pushing her force out to the giant diamond in front of them. Her power was recognized as its own, the diamond began to call Masro.

Kanan ran in seeing Masro being summoned to Mortis, "Masro! What are you doing?!"He grabbed her arm touching chopper, "chopper activate the sensors."

A bright flash of light filled the ship, for a soundless moment Masro felt herself as nothingness. Their ship had landed in the realm of Mortis. Masro saw everything as she remembered.

"It was destroyed, how could this be?" Ahsoka asked from behind Kanan.

"Sister, our home constantly implodes and rebuilds to the whim of the force," Masro's voice spoke but she had lost herself to the brother. "Ah, it's good to be home though I prefer not to stay."

Masro's body turned towards them, Kanan could see Masro wasn't at the helm.

"Give her back," Kanan ordered. "You are an invasion of her body, not a living being any longer."

Masro laughed, her voice echoed throughout the ship. Ahsoka came forward placing her hand on Masro's shoulder. The brother looked at her knowing his sister life force flows through Ahsoka's veins.

"Please, my brother," Ahsoka whispered.

"For you my sister, I would do anything," Masro screamed painfully as her essence was returned. She looked at Kanan and Ahsoka in fear. "Wh- What happened?"

"The brother consumed you," Ahsoka explained helping Masro to her feet. The rest of the crew had already disembarked the ship as were looking around.

"The planet isn't as you remember it completely," Masro said to Ahsoka. "With the ones gone from it the force has run wild, but it has been years in our time since I have been here."

"He navigated us to his cathedral," Masro commented as they emerged from the ship. "It's different. Before there was terrible darkness and evil but now there is sunshine."

"Perhaps because you embody the brother, you are a balance of light and dark."

"Perhaps," Masro agreed out loud but knew Mortis didn't work that way. She knew it wanted them to go in, that's why the cathedral was welcoming. They would need to go to where ever the darkness laid.

"Well, we made it," Hera commented. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing," Kanan replied. "We're here, let's arm up and get searching."

"Oh one thing, I don't know if it still hold true but when it gets dark everything changes," Ahsoka commented.

"What do you mean changes?"

"She means the light is gone, so is the good. What's left is darkness and evil," Masro went back on board to pull her backup blasters and force cuffs. She wanted to make sure she had enough weapons, then headed back off the ship heading away from the cathedral.

"Where are you going?" Kanan asked. "The cathedral is the other way."

"I know, if the planet wants us to go there then we shouldn't." They all ran to catch up with Masro, who walked in deep thought. Her many years of torture here kept creeping into her mind. Though the planet was made of the force, Masro abilities to wield the force were locked away because of Luke she could only muster small amount of use.

"Can I ask again, where are we going?" Kanan walked alongside Masro.

"To the sister's temple of Light. The one covered in dark storms ahead," Masro pointed.

"Great, why can't it ever be easy?"

"If it was supposed to be easy we wouldn't have had to travel to this time, and across the galaxy," Masro replied.

"I have never been to the sisters temple," Ahsoka commented.

"I have. I used to hide from the brother there," Masro stopped. She looked up a hill near them knowing the graves of the sister and the father were there. "I have to go pay my respects; the brother has asked kindly to see his sisters grave."

Masro veered off to the graves, Ahsoka and Kanan followed. Masro allowed the brother to take control. He lifted his hand to use the force to roll the stone door out of the way. The air was stagnant in side as they entered.

"My sister, how I miss you. I know your soul still lives on, but you were the only one I ever truly loved and who loved me," tears flowed from Masro's eyes as she placed her hand on the stone casket.

"Thank you," Ahsoka whispered paying her respects. The son turned towards the body laid neatly on the ground next to her.

"Your friend brought my father's body here and in tombed him during her time with me," the son explained. His father's body looked as though he had just passed. "Our body's will forever be preserved by the force. A reminder of its power for those that try to defy it. Thank you, Masro for allowing me control I will relinquish now."

Masro almost fell when she regained control over her body, Kanan caught her. She looked at him with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I felt him. He is indeed at the Sister's temple."

"That's good isn't it?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's not alone," the words were ominous and hung over their heads.

"We're not alone either," Kanan's voice held fierceness to it. "We should continue the journey."

"The planet is going to play tricks on us, it will stretch our journey and torture us for its pleasure."

The group began moving again, Masro could sense that night was coming and knew they would need to seek shelter. She brought them to the first cave she hid in when she awoke here. Night hit hard, the others watched as the plants withered with death and rains came to wash life away. Masro had seen it so many times that she stayed meditating at the back of the cave. Her thoughts went to long ago, when she met the brother.

Masro had been on Mortis for countless months but had always stayed away from the brothers cathedral. A storm came in quick chasing her into his castle. At this time she knew little about the ones other than what she learned at the Jedi Academy, but knew she was alone in this dimension. Before her laid the bodies of the father and the son, as though they were sleeping. She knew they had perished long ago. Masro watched as the storm raged harder against the land than anything she had seen before.

She moved the bodies, laying them each on their backs, crossing their arms across their chest. Masro had decided when the storms lifted she would move them to the sister's tomb. While she waited Masro explored the cathedral. Finding more than she bargained for when she stumbled upon the well of the darkside.

Masro looked down the deep well and saw the river of lava flow. There was also a stone island with a strange symbol inscribed upon its surface. Masro turned knowing even not being able to wield the force that this was darkness at its core. As she walked away a fiery hand rose out of the chasm, Masro tried to run but fell hitting her head. Blood poured down the cut, she wasn't fast enough and the hand engulfed Masro. She screamed but realized no one would save her, as she hand choked the life from her as it lowered her deep within the well Masro passed out.

When Masro came to, she realized her blood was surrounding her. It had filled the symbol and left her weak. She saw boots coming towards her and looked up to see the brother for the first time alive. His red piercing eyes were terrifying, to behold. The planes of his skin made the crimson that bled from his eyes all the scarier.

"Please, don't hurt me," Masro begged.

"Hurt you?" His voice was deep and echoed dozens of times at the same time. "You have resurrected me, the power you must have."

"I have no power. I'm trapped here a land between worlds."

"Join me then. Together we will escape Mortis and spread Darkness throughout the galaxy."

"No, I will never spread darkness. The galaxy needs balance, the chosen one will bring it."

"The chosen one is long dead," he laughed his fearsome sharp teeth showed, Masro tried to scoot back from him but came to the edge. "You are darkness, or I wouldn't be here."

"No, I am the light. I will never succumb to darkness," Masro stood ready to sacrifice herself, be the brother reached out and froze her. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You remind me of her," the brother searched Masro's eyes looking for answers. He lifted them out of the chasm landing next to it. "Go. I'll give you a head start before I hunt you down and kill you."

Masro stumbled as she ran from him.

"Maze," a voice next to her spoke. She knew it was outside of her thoughts. Masro opened her eyes to see Kanan.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I felt you reach out in fear and your thoughts are in chaos. Are you alright?"

"I was just thinking of my time here before," Masro went to stand up, Kanan helped her. She turned seeing their team had fallen asleep around a fire. She looked at Kanan, wanting to embrace him in more ways than one but knowing this place wouldn't be appropriate. He felt her want and leaned in to kiss her. "We can't, not here."

"What does it matter? They're all asleep."

"It's not right," Masro went to stand by the cave opening. She realized she had been meditating for hours because the sun was coming up. Life was renewing all around them. "We should get a start on it; the days are short here."

"You need rest Masro. Sleep for a couple of hours, I'll watch for you."

"I never sleep Kanan. My thoughts are always there never letting me rest. I need to save them."

"Trust me I understand, but you're not going to be of much help if you lose your mind from lack of sleep."

Kanan sat down legs crossed reaching for Masro. She sat on his lap sideways laying her head again his chest. He wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down to fall asleep.

"Hey you two, wake up," Zeb kicked Kanan's foot. The sudden change made Masro pull her blaster pointing it at Zeb. "Woah, missy, put that down. We're getting ready to head out."

Masro climbed off of Kanan's lap, getting a dirty look from Hera. They all continued on their way battling anything the planet threw at them. Plants came to life trying to devour Zeb, Masro cut him free warning the others to stay back. Multiple vines grew back in place of the one Masro cut.

"We need to go, the more I cut at it the more it will grow," Masro warned. Only Kanan remained waiting to help Masro. She backed into him, Kanan grabbed Masro's arm using the force to jump up to the next cliff. Masro breathed a sigh of relief a moment too soon as she felt a vine wrap around her ankle. "Kanan!"

Masro was pulled smashing into the ground, scratching to stay high above the vine. Kanan reached pulling her back up. Kallus grabbed Masro's lightsaber using it to cut the vines once more. Kanan pulled Masro to safety and they ran, knowing their lives depended on it.

"Are you ok?" Kallus asked handing Masro her lightsaber back.

"Um…yeah…" Masro turned from them knowing she and Zeb had been poisoned, she didn't want to scare them as she knew once the poison took hold it was very painful. The only cure was the well of light at the sister's temple. They had started towards the temple again, but as they had been told the planet would play tricks darkness started to fall.

"Where's a good place to hide for the night?" Kallus asked Masro.

"Up ahead, there's another cave due west," Masro knew before morning hit that she and Zeb would be in excruciating pain. "Kanan, can I speak with you? While the other head to the cave."

Kanan held back looking concerned, "What's wrong?"

"The thorns on the vines were filled with poison."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes, the well of light in the temple. The only problem is Zeb and I won't make it till morning. With night coming the rains will make it impossible to travel."

"What are you saying?"

"Please save them as I won't be able to finish our mission. Give my children the holo message I made it's on the escape. Please, please protect my children," tears flowed from her eyes thinking about leaving her children behind without her.

"No! I'm not going to let you die," he pulled her into his arms.

"There's Nothing you can do."

"Yes there is," he pushed his force into her. "Brother, come out now. Take control unless you want to be permanently gone from this realm."

Masro screamed as she transformed again, Kanan felt Masro's force below the surface but knew she was gone for now.

"Help me save her," Kanan said. The brother looked at him with power behind his stare.

"I feel the poison taking hold of her body, we need to act fast but the power I use now will make the poison spread faster," the brother closed his eyes, Kanan felt it as power poured from Masro's body. A blinding light engulfed them, when Kanan came too he saw everyone in their party was transported to the temple. Masro stumbled, Kanan reached out as she fell. Kanan lifted her carrying her into the temple.

Kanan looked at the temple, it may have once been beautiful, but the stone exterior was crumpling. The constant acid rains had washed away the shine of the metal statue of the sister in the fountain. Even the stairs leading inside we over grown with the roots of the nearby trees.

"What happened? What's wrong with Masro?" Kallus ran up to Kanan.

"She's been poisoned, we need to get her to the well of light. Zeb needs to be cured as well."

"What? I feel fine."

"You may feel that way but if she says you've been poisoned I would believe her," Kallus said.

"Kanan," Hera ran up the stairs after them. "I need to know what to expect, I don't want Jacen to get hurt."

"Then find a safe place out here with him. You won't make it back to the ship before the rains start."

"I'm sorry Kanan. I should have left him with chopper on the ghost from the start."

"Don't be, his well-being is just as important as everyone's. I need to go or Masro and Zeb will die." Kanan continued in with Masro in his arms followed by Zeb, Kallus and Ahsoka. "Masro, I could really use your help finding this well."

Masro remained silent and unconscious. Ahsoka stepped forward closing her eyes. The screeching of a bird alerted them they were not alone. It was a convor, an owl like creature and an old friend.

"Morai!" Ahsoka called to the convor to land on her arm. "Morai is an old friend that has been with me since the sister gave me her life force. I suspected she belonged to her but now I know. Please, Morai will you show us to the well of light?"

The convor screeched echoing through the cavernous room before taking off from Ahsoka's arm. The group followed the convor deeper into the temple. They had yet to run into anything not of this plane of existence. Kanan had expected the temple to be overran by evil from the looks of the outside. Masro was begging to grow cold in Kanan's arms.

"We need to hurry; she's fading away quickly."

"Please, hurry Morai."

The bird sped up and they broke into a run, finally coming upon a room filled with a prism of light. They slowed to a walk looking around as the colors danced along the walls.

"Thank you, Morai," Ahsoka said as the bird flew off.

"Where is it coming from? There are no windows to let the sun in," Kallus asked. The convor crawled circling a stone chasm, which the headed towards. Kanan looked down expecting water that he would give to Masro, but it was filled with clouds.

"What are we supposed to do with clouds?" Zeb asked, "they disappear as soon as you touch them."

"I- I don't know," Kanan held panic in his voice.

"Well you're lucky I'm here then," a voice spoke behind them, Kanan turned slowly knowing the voice well. It was Ezra Bridger, "Hello, Kanan. It's quite a surprise to see you."

"Ezra?" Kanan gently laid Masro down on the floor running over to hug Ezra, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you she saved me from the explosion. It was my payment to balance the force."

"I quite understand having to pay back the force. I myself was saved by the force."

"Help me save her and Zeb, please."

"Zeb?" Ezra looked over seeing his old friend. A flicker of emotion twinged through his face. "Of course, I'll help an old friend."

Ezra turned walking to pick a bucket up from a nearby table, he returned lowering it using the force until it was no longer seen. When it came back it was filled with water, Ezra pulled the bucket handing it to Kanan.

"Wait," Ahsoka said. "How do we know that's safe?"

"You don't trust me?" Ezra spoke in a distant tone.

"No, I don't. I've seen your story and know you serve a master of darkness."

"A master of darkness…" he let the words trail off knowing he would never be able to convince them otherwise. Ezra placed the bucket on the floor next to Masro turning to leave. "Heal your friend and mine then come meet with me."

"Don't move!" Ahsoka lit her lightsabers, Ezra turned looking at her with amusement in his eyes. He laughed shocking them all.

"What's so funny?" Kallus asked.

"That you think you have any power here," Ezra dissipated into the mist of light from the well.

"Well we have a choice. Either trust this water or they both die," Kanan said.

"I think we should give it to her, she said this well was the cure right?" Kallus asked.

"Yes," Kanan knelt down next to Masro lifting her head. Zeb screamed in agony behind him, Kanan knew the poison had finally taken hold of him. He gave Masro a drink of water trying his best not to drown her or pour it everywhere. "Kallus here. Give him some."

Masro began to glow as did Zeb, they floated off of the floor fully engulfed in the light. Both of them landed shivering as though they were freezing. Masro looked around surprised they were at the temple.

"Ho- how did we get here?" She stumbled.

"The brother saved you." Masro looked troubled by the words, Kanan helped her to her feet. He pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly, "I don't care how it happened, I just care that you're ok."

"Thank you everyone," Masro looked uneasy trying her best to hide it. She pushed attention onto Zeb, "Zeb, are you ok?"

"I think so," he tried to stand, Kallus helped him to his feet.

"_Why do you look so troubled_?" Kanan asked in Masro's mind.

"_Somethings not right. This was too easy; Mortis doesn't make anything easy."_

_ "Well it wasn't exactly without issue. Ezra was here."_

Masro looked at Kanan, anger flared in her eyes.

"Will you two stop having a conversation the rest of us can't hear," Ahsoka said.

"I'm sorry," Masro turned towards them. "Kanan and I just have a connection that makes it easier to speak that way. It was impolite of me."

"What were you speaking on?" Kallus asked

"I said this was all too easy."

"And I told her Ezra was here."

"That's why you looked so angry," Kallus commented.

"Yes."

"I hate to say this after what you showed us, but he doesn't seem corrupted," Zeb commented.

"It's what he wants you to see. Where's Hera, Sabine and Jacen?"

"Hera was worried about Jacen safety."

"So they're not coming?"

"She is going to get him back to the ship, and head back in but it will take a while."

"Can you call the ship like you did before?" Zeb asked.

"Not here. This realm works differently than ours."

"We need to get going," Ahsoka commented.

They turned heading out of the room, following behind Masro who grabbed a small object off the table. She stood at the end of a lightsaber night hall holding her hand up.

"What's she doing?" Zeb asked, all at once the torches on the wall began to light up leading their way. Masro went into deep thought about the brother again, remembering her first visit to the temple.

Masro had been in hiding from the bother for years, but he always found her. His power was beyond anything she had felt before. The brothers favorite torture by far was force lightning. He enjoyed hearing Masro scream and cry out.

This day Masro promised herself she would not give him the pleasure of hearing her cry, though she made the promise daily. She ran from him as he slowly walked behind her, stopping at the edge of a cliff. Masro looked over knowing she wouldn't survive the jump without her force ability.

The brothers eyes widen just a moment to let Masro know something was wrong. The vines got their hold dragging her off the cliff, engulfing her. Masro didn't cry out, she knew this was it; that she was finally going to die. To her surprise pale hands came through the vines freeing her from their grip. The brother held his hand up burning the vines causing them to retreat. She was worse for wear and felt herself bleeding.

"You saved me?" Masro looked at him surprised. "Why?"

"You're not saved yet. Come," he grabbed her arm engulfing them in a bright flash.

"Where are we?"

"This is the temple of light. It was my sister's home."

"Why are we here?"

"The vines were full of poison; the only cure is here."

"Just let me die, please. I can't do this anymore," Masro begged, the brother looked at her in a surprising way before reverting back to his blank stare.

"No, I would have no hunt then," he grabbed Masro's arm dragging her inside to the well. The brother called the bucket from a distant table lowering it with the force all the while holding onto a struggling Masro. He held the bucket to her, she refused to drink.

"Drink or I will force it down your throat."

There was a laugh from deep inside the temple, the brothers head snapped in the direction. Fear crossed his face for a moment.

"Who is that?"

"Death. You must drink and we must leave now."

Masro drunk of the light, healing while being dragged from the temple by the brother.

"I didn't know there was anyone else here besides us."

"He's not always here. We have a truce this day, I retreat to my cathedral."

With that he was gone but Masro felt the power flow from behind her. A cloaked figure moved quickly towards her. He filled her with such excruciating pain her voice stopped working. She remembered the days of torture, the beatings and words.

"Why can't you let me die?" Masro begged.

"Only one can let you have peace again."

"No, I can't see him. I can't face him after what he did."

"You're all but dead. You must have him kill you in your chamber, only then will you be free of this world."

"Free?"

"The pain will stop as soon as he completes his task."

"I'm not strong enough to go there."

He was gone, Masro was alone. She cried hugging her legs then looked up seeing Kylo in his suite.

The memory was a terrible one for Masro, she hadn't realized she was crying until Kanan wiped a tear from her cheek. Masro wiped her cheeks forging ahead. They were coming up to the sister's throne room, though the name made it sound more grand than it was.

Ahead of them, Hera, Sabine and Jacen were knelt in front of Ezra. Kanan wanted to run to them but Masro stopped him.

"Ezra, let them go," Masro ordered.

"Why? We're just catching up on old times," he laughed.

"What old times?" Kanan asked.

"The time where they let me go to die alone, when I saved everyone and freed Lothal."

"We we're searching for you!" Ahsoka yelled. "All of us have been."

"Lies! Do you know what it was like for me?!"

"I showed them your memory," Masro spoke.

"You again. You don't belong here and neither does Kanan."

"You're right. I met you in the future where you showed me your story."

"I would only show that to…" a smile spread across his face. "You hold the vessel."

"Yes. Now let them go, they just want their family member back."

"Tell me how did you save Kanan?" He ignored her words.

"I shielded him from the blast, it is a unique ability I have," Masro was hoping to keep him talking so the others could slowly move in. "I also gave him his eyesight back so he could see his family one last time."

"Stop moving," he held his hand up freezing everyone. "You can try all you want, but this planet wants me to live. I'm one with the force and the force is one with me."

In his anger everyone's weapons pulled from their places by their sides floating next to them. The blasters turned on their owners. Masro closed her eyes releasing the brother once again. Her power filled the room with her anger. The weapons clattered to the floor while everyone but her stumbled from being unfrozen.

"I had heard tales that you had engulfed the brother, now I see it rings true."

"I have not engulfed him; we have become one to create balance!" Masro's voice took on the mysterious echo of the brother. "I will not let you destroy the lives of many. Today will be your last."

"Even with the power of the brother you are no match for me!"

"I have the power of the sister inside of me," Ahsoka placed her hand on Masro's shoulder. "I pledge my ability to bring down your darkness!"

"I may not be of this realm, but we were once family," Kanan placed his hand on Masro's other shoulder. "I know there is still good in you, Ezra."

Kallus and Zeb placed their hands on Ahsoka and Kanan's shoulders.

"We may not be able to wield the force, but we all share the same force, and we pledge to bring you back to the light."

"This is ridiculous. I have the power of the force behind me, I am it's will."

"I come a powerful force wielding family, there's nothing I won't do to stop you," she pushed her power and their life forces into Ezra. Hera, Sabine and Jacen ran over to Kanan while Ezra was distracted. They added their hands and life force.

"No!" Ezra pushed back against their power, focusing not on Masro but Kanan. He crumpled next to her; life faded away. Masro force pushed Kanan out of the room to preserve his body from their power. She felt it as he still had a spark and pushed force into him.

"_Stay dead Kanan. It's better for everyone to think you died_," Masro spoke in Kanan's mind. She didn't know if he would listen but moved her focus back on Ezra. Masro thought of Kylo, his power of Mortis as the descendant of the chosen one. In her push for power she hadn't realized Kylo pulled from the force to be with her until his arms wrapped around her. Tears flowed from Masro's eyes as she had hoped for them to be solid instead of the force's projection of him.

"_Take my remaining life force. It will help bring balance," _Kylo spoke in Masro's mind. "_I love you Masro."_

_ "I love you to, Ky. I will fix this."_

He pushed his remaining life force into Masro, she felt it as the power to wield light and dark filled her veins. In her ability she used it to crush Ezra's force he was trying to push into them. Masro pulled from the others her body glowing with light and dark as she moved closer to Ezra.

"Do you want to live?" She asked him while filling him with an excruciating amount of force she knew his body couldn't take anymore.

"Yes," he whispered. He looked up with eyes of sadness and the lost innocent boy from space.

"Ezra!" Masro heard Sabine hell. "Stop you promised not to kill him!"

In her distraction Ezra took control of the situation choking Masro causing her to lose her grip on him. His laugh filled the room as Masro laid choking to death.

"While I can't kill you while you carry the vessel, I can kill them and make you watch," Ezra laughed.

"Stop this!" Hera yelled. "This isn't the boy we picked up on Lothal. The boy that saved millions of lives at the risk of his own."

"I haven't been that boy for a long time. He's dead. That boy died alone choking to death in space."

"We're sorry! We tried looking for you, but when we couldn't find you our searches continued but we had another war to fight to rid the galaxy of darkness."

"Well you failed."

While he was distracted with his conversation Masro had crawled closer to him, pulling out the small object she had taken earlier. It was a dagger of light; she knew it would kill him when she used it but didn't care. Masro plunged the dagger into Ezra's foot, he screamed an unbearable sound finally releasing Masro. Light exploded from the wound in his foot, she knew his body was filling with unbearable pain from it.

"What have you done?!" Ezra screamed; he was on all fours rolling around in pain.

"The dagger of light can destroy any evil," Masro stood over him, looking down upon him. A flow of power exploded through the room pushing them all back from Ezra. Blinding light filled the room fighting back darkness that was trying to close in.

Ezra stood using his force to push the last of the darkness away before stumbling. Sabine ran towards him hugging him. He looked at them with tears.

"It's gone, it's finally gone," he cried.

"Ezra, you're free," she cried hugging him. Hera ran over joining in on the hug followed by the others Masro stood back. She saw Kanan watching them.

"_It will be easier for them to think you're still gone if you stay dead,"_ Masro spoke in Kanan's mind.

"_I know but it's difficult seeing them all together again."_

They left the temple thrilled to have saved Ezra from his fate. Masro knew she still wanted to kill him but knew it was going to disappear when time caught up with her.

"You will all be transferred back into space. Ezra and Ahsoka have enough ability to do the transfer," Masro explained.

"What about you?" Kallus asked. "Come with us."

"I've done what I came to do. I'm going home and taking the escape with me. Take care of yourself, Uncle Sandr," Masro hugged him tightly. "It was an honor to meet someone that saved my uncles life. Thank you, Zeb." Masro shook his hand.

"I'm sad I didn't get to hear any funny stories about this guy," Zeb laughed as he pulled Kallus under his arm. They turned and headed for the ship.

She looked at Hera and Sabine, "I know we will never see eye to eye; but thank you for your help." Sabine just turned and left without a word. "I guess I deserved that."

"Thank you for saving him even if it was to die today. I'm happy he got to meet Jacen," Hera turned and left still trying to hide her sadness at Kanan's loss. Masro turned to Ahsoka and Ezra.

"Ahsoka, I'm still mad about you locking me on the phantom in force cuffs; but I wouldn't have wanted to fight this fight without you. If you're ever in my neighborhood in the future just say Cib2 and you'll be welcomed."

"I'm sorry about that. Until I saw your time, I didn't realize one person could truly hold light and dark as you do," Ahsoka bowed and headed to the ship. Ezra turned to Masro.

"Than-" he started but Masro cut him off.

"Bridger, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands if I find out you ever turn to the darkside," Masro said so seriously that Ezra gulped.

"You don't have to worry about me. I've got good guides in my family. I just wish I had Kanan to continue to guide me. Thank you, even if you did just threaten to kill me," Ezra waved and ran off to the ghost. Masro watched as it took off and flowed into the blinding light.

"Can I come out now?" Kanan asked; Masro turned to him.

"Yeah," Masro replied.

"Where does this leave us?" Kanan asked, knowing the answer.

"Know that I love you very much Kanan, but I have responsibilities I have to return to," she turned trying to hide tears that escaped her eyes. "If I could have you both I would." Kanan ignored her comment a bit off put by the situation, knowing he would have to go back to being alone.

"You ready to go?"

"I can't go back to our time yet, Kanan. I have one last thing I have to do."

"Where are we going?"

"To fix something that should never have happened. We're going to save Kallus from Peo."

"That will create a paradox…we're going to take him with us, aren't we?"

"You got it. Is the escape good for storage?"

"Yeah, I'll miss her."

"Why? When we're done here you can pick her up and bring her on board when we get home," Masro pulled from the planet to push the Escape back to a safe spot.

"Home? That's a weird way of looking at it."

"It is our home. It's where my entire family is and will be."

"My home is where you are Maze. Let's get going."

Masro released her power free for the first time knowing that she was controlling her destiny. She held her hand up to open force time. Kanan held Masro's hand as they passed inside. It's was eerily quiet this walk but Masro trudged on knowing exactly what she was looking for. She stopped in front of a window, hesitating knowing she had to make sure they weren't seen by her past self.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," they stepped out walking into a forest that surrounded Masro's childhood home. "There I am with Kallus." Masro pointed at a young girl levitating some rocks. She was standing next to a slightly older Kallus. "I was so proud of being able to levitate those rocks." Kanan tried to stifle a laugh. "Hey, I didn't have training like you. Kylo taught me in secret when he came to visit. So yeah, I really was proud to do that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take away from your accomplishment. I just know how strong you are now."

"It's—there look Peo is confronting Kallus. When he tells young me to go is when we make our move."

They watched as the two men yelled at each other. Kallus pointed to tell young Masro to leave. Masro pulled Kanan by the hand as the two men headed towards a building. They watched through a window for a moment.

"What are we waiting for?" Kanan asked.

"I never heard the rest of their argument. I'm going to freeze Peo, save Kallus."

Kanan knew not to argue with Masro, he nodded. Masro threw open the door, the two men looked at her. She held her hand up freezing Peo.

"Masro?" Kallus asked. "You don't need to change time for me." She walked towards them, giving Kallus a hug.

"Yes, I do. You're such an amazing uncle. I can't wait for you to meet my children. Go with Kanan." She turned to Peo, her face filled with hatred and anger. As much as she wanted to destroy this man, she knew he shaped her life made her stronger in her hatred. He spit at her.

"Your abuse of time is disgusting."

"You're disgusting. I'm powerful and you tried to break me as a child. If I could do to you everything you did to me I would. I hate you, Peo."

"I know you're not my child. I've always known you were the child of that monster. I hate you." Masro stepped back, pulling her blaster out. She knew she couldn't shoot him, but that blaster shot rang in her ears for years as a child. Masro held her other hand up.

"You will not remember this conversation between us. You will think you killed your brother and disposed of his body." She shot the blaster off distracting him, she force jumped to the door releasing him from her grasp. Masro wanted to change him but knew that wasn't who he was. She raced to meet up with Kanan and Kallus.

Going into the forest, her memories hit her. She hated that they had this power over her. Masro walked to a clearing and saw Kanan and Kallus laughing. She ran to meet them, they turned towards her smiling.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

"Excited for my future," Kallus pulled Masro in for a hug, Kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Uncle Sandr."

"I love you to Masro." She held her hand up pulling open the seams of time.

"I don't know what we're going to find on the other end of this, as time hasn't caught up with us yet. I need you to know something Uncle Sandr."

"What else could there be?"

"Ben Solo."

"What about the boy? You and him have been close since you were born."

"He…Ben Solo is dead. At least metaphysically, he has become so much more. Kylo Ren, supreme leader of the galaxy and my husband."

"So He is what the emperor was."

"Yes, in a way, but he is so much more. He is the descendant of Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, later known as Lord Vader."

"He's Skywalker's descendant?" Kanan asked; Masro looked at him she had thought she had told him.

"Yes, Skywalker and his wife, Padmé Amidala."

"Now I see where the power comes from and the political genius."

"I had thought I mentioned these thing to you before."

"No," they were coming up to an opening in time.


	25. Chapter 25

Kylo looked at his hands seeing them solidified made his heart leap. He knew Masro had succeeded in changing time. Kylo looked around he was on the Finalizer in the gardens, he didn't understand why he would appear there but knew it was Masro's favorite place.

Time opened in front of Kylo, he stepped back in shock. Reaching a hand up ready to strike at who would come through. Then he saw her, his heart leaped. They ran to each other both letting the tears flow. They kissed so passionately it was as though they melted together.

"You saved me," he said when they separated.

"Always. I would do anything to save you." They kissed again. Masro's companions came through and Masro reached her hand to close time. Kylo looked beyond Masro and saw the men with her. He couldn't believe his eyes seeing a man he thought was long dead. She pulled back realizing who caught Kylo's attention.

"I couldn't let him die."

"I would have done the same." Kylo walked over and embraced Kallus. "You were the closest thing I had to a dad growing up. You are welcomed on my ships and to be part of my fleet if you want it."

"Perhaps I should have a tunic made. I helped saved the supreme leader of the galaxy and all I got was this tunic." Kanan said sarcastically.

Masro and Kallus laughed while Kylo glared. A time portal opened next to them causing them all to draw their weapons.

"Don't shoot," a young man jumped out.

"We come in peace," said a familiar voice.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"Ashoka?" Kallus asked.

"Yep, we just didn't belong there anymore, so we came to a time we did," he said. Kanan hugged him but looked over to see Masro uneasy. She left before they could be introduced to Kylo. Ezra had the same face as he did when he took advantage of her. She carried his child still, though she knew the ripple would hit her and fix that.

They noticed that Masro had slipped away, Kanan made an excuse for her, "she's under a lot of stress with all the changes happening to time. Please allow me to introduce you to our leader. This is Master Kylo Ren Of the Knights of Ren. He is also supreme leader of the galaxy and bringer of peace. Master, this—"

"I know who they are," Kylo's demeanor changed from thrilled to see Kallus to darkened by the memory he still Had of Ezra. "You, Ezra, I blame still for something you didn't even do. I'm sorry for my demeanor." He held his hand out to him, Ezra took it. Kylo turned his full attention to Ashoka, "You, Tano…you helped lead my grandfather down his correct path. For that I thank you."

"You're grandfather?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

Ashoka stepped back in shock, "Ho- How could he be your grandfather?"

"He secretly married my grandmother, Padmé Amidala before the clone wars. Together they had two children, twins. My mother and Uncle. My grandmother sadly perished on her birthing bed."

"How could I have not seen it? I knew they were close, but…how lonely his life must have been after…it's an honor to serve under his grandson."

Masro walked across the ship. She had used the comm system to track Hux as she wanted to confront him. She marched up behind Hux on the main deck, he had long lost the young boy innocents. Masro took a deep breath trying to hide her panic and Hatred before speaking.

"General Hux, I must speak with you. Please accompany me," Masro turned and started walking away not waiting for him. A moment later he ran up alongside her a bit out of breath. She didn't turn to look at him only continued towards her destination.

"My Queen, May I ask what this is about?"

"No." They walked in silence until they reached Masro and Kylo's private training room. When they stepped through Masro used the force to seal the room. She just looked at him as he stood there uncomfortably; unsure of what he was supposed to do. "Why did you become him? You saw what he did to me. He was a monster to you."

Hux lowered his head knowing what she was talking about; he sighed. "I was wondering when you would be experiencing that. You are finally her. It shaped my life greatly; as did my love for you."

"Love? What you did to me wasn't love! Rape isn't love! Though I know you will never know what love is because of your father. What could I have done to deserve what you did to me?"

"I don't want to speak of this anymore. I am going to return to duties as this conversation isn't pertinent to the order."

Masro anger released surrounding Hux, lifting her hand she slammed him into the wall. He made no sound but Masro could tell he was moments from cracking with fear. She lowered her hand making him kneel in front of her.

"Answer my question or you will never be able to answer one again," Masro growled out. He was shaking with fear now; choking on her force. Masro released some of her hold on him.

"You left me," he whispered.

"I had to. Your role was important and couldn't be changed," Masro released her grip on Hux; he huffed with breath as He stood looking angrily at her.

"My role? You mean making sure Ren's path never faltered!" He yelled at her stepping out of his rank.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I will speak freely this one time on the matter then never again. I hated and loved you for years and years; trying to make my memory of you fade. Then one day this nothing force wielder comes walking off his ship holding you in his arms! You! The woman that invaded every dream and nightmare I had. Every thought about what I had done wrong to deserve that punishment! You shone like an angel! Only you were not her not yet at least."

"I wasn't her even when I woke and you…"

"I couldn't wait anymore; you deserved to be punished for her crimes for the way you made me feel."

"Her crimes? I had no way to protect myself from you! My children could have died! My life changed drastically because of what you did!" She screamed at him but chose not to attack him; tears she couldn't hold back flowed freely. "If you hate me so much why do you lust after me? I hear your thoughts; see your actions."

"Look at you! How you parade yourself; most of the men on board whisper about you."

"Do you tell them what you did to me? Does it make you feel good when you Describe it to others?"

"No, I've never told another soul." He looked down in shame. "Why couldn't you just love me? Or come back for me? What made Ren more important?"

Masro turned from him giving Hux no answer unsealing the room and left. She had thought it would make her feel better to confront him after all this time, but it just made her more angry and gave her no resolution. She headed for her suite knowing Kylo would return there.

Masro stood at the wall of glass looking at the stars in deep thought as she did during times of great stress. Kylo entered the room to the familiar sight thrilled she was safely home, and they were together again. Kylo walked up behind Masro; sliding his arms around her waist leaning to kiss her neck.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"To confront Hux," Masro turned in Kylo's arms.

"About?"

"It's a long story; one I don't wish to think about now that I'm in your arms again."

They kissed, deep and passionately. Tears streamed from Masro's eyes down her cheeks as she feared this was all a dream.

"My love?"

"Tell me this isn't a dream that I will wake up from; that you're really here."

"I'm really here. You saved everyone," he pushed her towards the bed wanting to connect with her on a different level. They undressed watching each other standing naked in front of the other. Kylo released his force feeling Masro's.

"Your force feels…." He started.

"My father gave me a piece of his. I had lost my eyesight, another long story, and he gave it back."

"The only time he ever did anything for you."

"Well not the only time. He brought us together; and that is everything for me."

"True. You're my soul."

"As you are mine," their lips met as he pushed them to their bed. Their carnal adventure lasted through the night; with each finding ecstasy in release at the end. Masro fell asleep in Kylo's arms, worried about all the changes she expected and none that had happened except for Kylo being a live so far.

Masro awoke the next day to her children running in and jumping in bed with her and Kylo. She was surprised that they still remembered what was happening as the changes should have taken place from the ripple of time. Masro pushed her worries down; happy her family was together. Her thoughts immediately with to Dume and Lūx tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't be sad Mommy," Padmé said softly.

"I'm happy to be with my family," Masro said.

"But you want our brother and sister to join us," Anakin said.

"I do. You're right, but right now I'm happy to be snuggled with you three and your father," Masro hugged them and Kylo joined in. They stayed in bed together for a little while longer; holding on to their love for each other. The children soon had to go to studies at the temple and Masro and Kylo needed to return to duties.

"What are you thinking?" Kylo asked Masro trying to stay out of her mind.

"I think we need to revisit Mandalor and see what happened to Lūx now that time has changed."

"I agree. I'll meet you in the strategy room after my rounds and call Jarrus as well since Dume is his child."

"You're taking this well."

"He did help save me. The least I can do is this."

A little while later the three of them met at the strategy room. Kanan and Kylo were both on board to going to get Dume and both agreed that Masro should stay behind.

"I am going, there are no arguments," Masro was enraged that both Kanan and Kylo argued against her for going with them to Mandalor.

"Masro, your body hasn't caught up with time yet. It would be dangerous for you-"

"Who cares?! This is my son we are talking about. This thing inside me is…easily sacrificed."

"Jarrus' right Maze. I know how your body reacts to pregnancy whether you want it or not, fighting doesn't agree with you."

"Maybe it won't be a fight." They both looked at her. "Ok, there will be a fight, but I need to help. I just fought to get you back and I've been with child the entire time; so I can do it. Can I start with diplomacy and if that fails rush out of there?"

"It's still risky. I can't lose you. You are my heart and complete my soul." Kylo looked deeply into Masro's eyes.

"Ok, this is where I leave to ready the fleet," Kanan stood to leave but paused a moment with thought. "Maze, I just want you safe. I'll do everything in my power to keep you out of harm's way for you to be there for our son."

"Thank you, K."

Kanan left and Masro turned back to Kylo looking at him longingly.

"I would love to finish that look but we must attend to this right away," Kylo reasoned.

"I know. It's just how I work . You calm me down. We should head out."

Masro walked off the command shuttle alongside Kanan, she wore pants that fit around her growing belly, combat boots, and a shirt that flowed around her. Though she didn't plan to fight Masro placed her lightsaber and blasters on. Kylo was going to stay back as he knew that his show of power could distract from the cause.

They walked into the training room that they had been directed to. Masro remembered the room well, she looked around remembering some of more brutal trainings she had with Wren there. Wren had broken Masro's arm twice in trainings, before telling her to walk it off. Masro shook her head as if letting go of the memories.

"Sabine Wren." She turned slowly towards Masro; eyes filled with what Masro now knew to be hatred.

"Masro Skpar." Masro flinched at the name.

"It's Queen Masro Ren."

"Not My Queen." They glared at each other for a moment. Kanan shifted uncomfortably next to Masro. A thought occurred to Masro that she hadn't had before.

"You knew the entire time who I was didn't you? Why you weren't upset when Dume and Jacen went missing?"

"Yes. That's why I led you the way I did."

"And why you had me study Kanan at the academy?" His ears perked up hearing she had studied him, he hadn't known that.

"Yes. I knew he became the man I knew him as because of the event he experienced with you. I didn't want him to become someone else."

"So you tortured me for fun? Made a game out of it? What about Bliss?"

"She was in on it all along," Sabine kept glancing at Kanan. Masro stepped back knowing she was going to hunt and kill Zorri because of this game Sabine was playing. Kanan caught on to Masro's thoughts.

"What happened to you Sabine?" He asked, she looked at him and the years fell off her face. "Where is that teenager Hera and I had picked up and saved?"

"She died when you did. I had to grow up quickly, take more responsibilities fight a war. Lose more people that I loved!" She stopped speaking, Sabine was shaking with anger and pain, holding back tears. "I went home, I was welcomed and took over my clan. Earned the dark saber back, because I wanted to make you proud!"

"You did make me proud. I loved you like a daughter. I'm sorry If my dying caused your life to spin out of control, but you knew I had survived after the empire fell."

"Yes, for you to die again Or so I thought. I thought because of her you were gone forever."

Masro looked at her former mentor, full of painful memories, but saw her differently because of Kanan. Sabine was like Lūx, lost and without direction. It was then Masro realized everything was her fault. When she saved Kanan and told him they needed to think he died to let him go, Sabine truly thought Masro was heartless and broken.

"Is that why you wanted Dume so badly?" Masro asked. "You wanted a piece of Kanan?"

"Yes, and why you can't have him." Masro's mind was invaded by a force closing in on them. She was choking on the thickness of the fog in her mind.

"Jacen," she whispered as she passed out, only he had that power over her to make her mind feel as though she were walking through fog. Kanan quickly caught her, glaring at Sabine one last time before running out of the training room. He had vowed for Masro to be safe and she was force attacked. He hit his comm.

"Supreme Leader, Masro's been attacked by a force wielder. She's unconscious, I'm heading towards the command shuttle."

"I told you she would get hurt in some way; I'm going in with the troops."

Kanan continued towards the command shuttle as he got further away from the training room, he could feel the pull on Masro's mind diminishing. He hoped she would wake up in his arms but as he ran up to the ramp of the command shuttle she was still out.

"She's out of balance," Kylo's eyes were closed. He had sent in troops with generals Hux and Finn. "Masro won't wake until she is brought back to balance."

"This is my fight. I should be out there retrieving my son."

Kylo nodded grabbing Masro from Kanan's arms, he turned and headed to the mini suite on the ship. Kylo knelt next to her pushing his abilities into her trying to bring her to balance. She came to with a gasp; looking around wild.

"No, no, no! I failed him again. I need to get out there and fight for my son."

"Not in your condition Masro. You're too weak from being unbalanced."

"Then help me, please. Do this for me."

"I've done everything for you, Masro. You know I'd destroy this planet if it meant you were instantly happy, but I need something."

"I'm not going to like it for you to ask that way."

"I want you to send Jarrus to the knight academy on coruscant to teach."

"What?! But we're just getting our son back. How can I ask him to give that up after fighting so hard for it?"

"You won't, Dume will be going to the temple for study of knighthood."

"So I still don't get to be with my son?" Masro deflated in defeat, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Masro, we have a duty to look strong for our people by continuing to present a united front. What would it look like for you to bring home a child of his age and say that you two share him? It would place doubt in their minds."

"Anything for you my love, as long as we get him back alive and safe," she shook with tears. Kylo stood leaving the suite, Masro couldn't move from her place holding on to what she could feel.

"Hail General Kallus," Kylo ordered.

"Supreme Leader, How May I be of assistance?" Kallus answered.

"We need to handle the situation happening at the Mandalor academy. Send more soldiers down here, including Sith troopers."

"Right away, supreme leader," the transmission cut. Kylo turned when he felt Masro come near.

"Return to the suite," he ordered.

"Kylo, my love, please be careful," Masro turned from him heading towards the suite closing the door behind her.

Kylo turned from her wishing he had his helmet in his hand to put on, not to hide behind but to show with pride. He marched off the shuttle as the new troopers landed waving his hand to have them march forward as they ran off the transports. He saw Kanan fighting in the distance and turned from him hoping for his demise. Kylo immediately heard Masro as his conscience and turned back indicating men to back him up.

He searched for force signatures knowing it would just be ones he recognized except one. When he found it Kylo ran towards it, getting Kanan's attention. Kanan broke away from the guards he was fighting to back Kylo up. They entered a building; the power had been cut and was in total darkness once the door closed. Both of them reached out with the force, seeing in the dark looking for direction. Then all at once they lit their lightsabers, igniting crimson and blue.

"STOP!" A young man's voice yelled; followed by a woman's laughter.

"Dume," Kanan whispered. The doors opened behind them, once the brightness dimmed as the doors closed, they saw Ahsoka and Ezra had joined them. "Good to have you two by our sides."

"Have we got eyes?" Ahsoka asked.

"We heard Dume and Sabine up ahead but haven't seen them."

"I can't believe Sabine would do something like this," Ezra whispered. Three more lightsabers lit up the dark and they headed forward quickly coming upon Sabine and Dume. Sabine stood with a blaster pointed at Dume's head knowing he was her only leverage. Jacen stood next to her in full Mandalorian armor blasters drawn.

"Stay back! Try anything with your abilities and Jacen will destroy Masro's mind!" Sabine yelled.

"You have nowhere to go, if you did you wouldn't be hiding here. Stop this ridiculous standoff," Kanan ordered.

"I used to truly miss you Kanan. Now I can't wait until you're lifeless again."

"Sabine," Ezra spoke. "Why are you doing this? The Sabine I knew would never treat a child like this. Just let him go, we will have to put you in lockdown for your actions, but you'll be alive.

"Now," Jacen yelled filling the room with his mind blocking ability. All of the force wielders held their head in pain hunching over. Jacen reached his other hand blasting out the wall Sabine ran out throwing Dume towards the group, Jacen ran after her. It took a few minutes to recover from his energy but Kylo commed for ties to go after the ship.

"Dume," Kanan pulled him into his arms but he pulled back in fear. "Don't be afraid, I'm your father."

"No, you can't be. My father died long ago a hero. Why are you doing this to me? Why would Sabine leave me?"

"Come along son, I'll explain it to you. I know you're scared but I'm so happy you're ok."

They walked back to the shuttle, Masro was waiting for them in the suite. Only Kanan came in with Dume, Masro looked at him and began to cry.

"Dume, my handsome son," Masro stood to hug him but he moved out of arm's length.

"Another lie Sabine told. She said my mom died in childbirth. If you were alive all this time why would you leave me at her mercy? Why not come for me? Was I not worth it?"

"It was complicated. I am the one to blame your father did not know of your existence until I saved his life and pulled him out of time but that's a story for another day. Dume, please know I have thought about you every moment of every day since you were born. I'm sorry I have failed you so many times in your life."

"Father, I'd like to leave this shuttle for whatever other transport I can ride back to wherever you're taking me," Dume looked at Masro with cold uncaring eyes. Her heart was broken as he marched out.

"I'll speak with him," Kanan comforted Masro.

"It's fine. He deserves to hate me for what I've done."

Life quickly went back to normal aboard the finalizer. Dume was introduced as Kanan's son taken out of time. He kept his distance from Masro never even acknowledging her even in passing.

Kylo and Masro were in bed, they were near a star system with a sun; a rare sight. The sun spread across the room landing on their bed waking them. Kylo reached out lowering their curtains to block out the brightness. He looked at Masro unhappily and turned from her.

"Today is the day that I will tell him Kylo," she touched his shoulder making him turn towards her, "Dume was presented as his child, no one knows otherwise. I wish I had gotten to know him better."

"Are you angry with me?" He asked.

"Yes." Masro dressed and left to find Kanan. She knew he was at the temple on the ship with Dume, training. Though it was early they always had a guard on duty at the inner door. Masro walked by with just a bow from the guard and headed directly towards Kanan. He turned seeing her and smiled. He always made her heart leap, but she pushed it down making Kanan's smile falter.

"I must speak with you, Kanan."

"Dume, I'll be back just continue with the lightsaber training with the droid."

They walked in silence for a few moments until they were out of ear shot of everyone.

"I would like it if you became instructors at the knight's temple, K."

"It's an honor to be thought of but I want to stay by your side and protect you."

"Kanan, our son will be there. He's more important than I am," Masro put her hand on Kanan's cheek. She fought everything in her body to not kiss him, Masro had to pull her hand back before she pulled him down for a kiss. He felt her want and need of him.

"You need me to leave, don't you?"

"Yes, I want you so badly but we both know what would happen. I love you very much and I have been blessed to have you in my life again, but I know it is torture for you."

"Then I will go immediately with Dume," he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I want you to know it's always worth it when I get to see your smile." Masro smiled at him. "That's the one." Masro turned and left; trying to hold herself together. She had avoided seeing Kylo the rest of the morning running into Ahsoka. It had been on Masro's mind to send her to the academy as well to join Ezra and Kanan.

"Mistress Ren," Ahsoka bowed. Masro acknowledged her.

"Walk with me Ahsoka, I need to speak with you."

"Actually I was looking for you, as I had wanted to ask some questions."

"Go ahead with your questions, I'll answer what I can."

"Who were Master Ren's parents?" Ashoka asked Masro, completely throwing Masro's concentration.

"We don't speak of them."

"I gathered that from the demeanor anyone changes to when I ask. I just wish to know who my former master's children are. Maybe I met them without knowing it was them." Masro gave Ashoka a look, though they didn't always get along she respected her.

"His Uncle was Luke Skywalker and his mother-"

"I knew him. I had assumed he had just taken the name. He was a great warrior and pilot. Hmmm… now I know why." Masro looked at Ashoka knowing they had two entirely different experiences with this man. To Masro he caused her to be locked in a healing stasis chamber for eight years and then lose her abilities, it was more than she could bear thinking about it. "I gather from your expression that something terrible happened between you and him."

"Yes…I don't know if it would be easier showing you or just telling you."

"Show me."

"It's…very disturbing…" Masro placed her hand on Ashoka's shoulder and they were immediately sharing the memory.

Luke quietly opened the door and watched a moment, shocked by what he was seeing as Kylo and Masro made love. They climaxed at the same time kissing with pure passion. Kylo gently let Masro down and walked into the bathroom to shower and dress. Luke filled with rage shaking with hatred at what he just witnessed. Masro put a robe on and was practicing telling him they were expecting when Skywalker burst through the door. Lightsaber in one hand, other hand held up. She filled with fear, her heart racing. Masro looked for her lightsaber but realized she had packed it away when she changed for the wedding.

"I can't believe they were right. My own nephew and you together, you were like family to me. I knew you would end up leading him down a dark path. How could you two do this?"

"Master Skywalker, please don't hurt me. I am not armed. I am with child of your blood. Please think of him," She held her arms over her womb to shield the child.

"No, he can't be allowed to be born. We need to end this line today." Masro jumped out of the way of his force to the other side of the bed. She had a blaster in the drawer, grabbing it out Skywalker froze her. She looked at him with pure hatred.

"Skywalker, you're a monster and the reason the Jedi will fall again."

He pushed his force into Masro draining her, as her ability drained, she was filled with an excruciating pain. The force was so strong it pushed her in the air. Unable to stop herself as her force wasn't working, she flew across the room screaming hitting the wall of glass. It shattered on her with a few large pieces going through her body. It went black for a moment.

Luke screamed in rage.

Ashoka pulled from Masro, shocked at the change in the man she knew.

"I understand why you feel as you do towards him. He did not act…as a Jedi should when he reacted that way. I'm sorry you went through that."

"Because of him I was locked in a healing stasis chamber for eight years, nearly losing my twins. I didn't gain my full abilities back until he gave himself to the force."

"I see why the crew has been so reluctant to be forthcoming. Dare I ask Who is his mother?"

"Le-Leia Organa." Masro shook with anger just saying the words out loud. The walls reversed with her anger as the force released from her. She had to force the words over her tongue.

"She was a hero to the rebellion." Masro looked at Ashoka sharply when she said those words.

"But not to her family. She was…I can't even talk about it." Masro began to break down. Ashoka knew it had to be bad for her to break down in front of her. She walked up to Masro and hugged her trying to comfort Masro but instead she was filled with the memory of Masro's five years of torture along with her grief of losing her children then having them returned but aged five years. Ashoka pulled back, tears streaming down her face as well.

"I'm sorry Masro. I'm so sorry. She didn't used to be like that, at least I think she wasn't. I thought I knew her; I was so wrong."

"It doesn't matter they are both no longer in this plane of existence."

"They're both dead?"

"Yes. I killed Leia myself and Luke gave himself to the force." Masro walked away but stopped turning towards Ashoka as she remembered her prior thoughts. "Why don't you go to the academy and teach? The next generation would benefit from your teachings."

"I didn't think I would be welcome."

"You are and you deserve to be there more than many of the knights. Your abilities bridge light and dark more than you realize."


	26. Chapter 26

It had been several weeks since Kylo was saved by Masro, he had been in deep contemplation as to why Masro seemed unaffected by the changes she made. His mind growing ever so darker as it went to places, he didn't want to think about.

"You know the answer," A voice spoke, Kylo knew without even opening his eyes it was Palpatine.

"Why have you come to me? I have no use for you."

"Your mind tells me otherwise."

"What do you mean I know the answer?"

"To the questions you meditate on. You just don't want to believe them."

"It will happen, we will wake up soon and she will no longer be with child."

"Don't be a fool. I have not mentored you all these years to be a lovesick fool."

"No. No. I don't believe what you're implying. Masro would Ne-"

"But she did," Palpatine cut Kylo off, "Masro told you herself what she did. Think about the timeline and how pregnant she looks."

"She would have been pregnant…" he let it trail off.

"That wasn't their only time together. You know of others when you joined me in the force."

"She thought she was going to die."

"What about when she saved him? When she went back in time do you think nothing happened between them."

"She never said anything," the seed of doubt had been planted. "You obviously know, or you wouldn't say these things. So tell me."

"Yes, they intertwined in the past before returning to the present. Masro often fantasizes about him as well. I fear she will betray you in more ways than one."

"She's coming. Leave me be." Kylo felt him leave. He continued to meditate knowing Masro would enter any moment. His anger was beginning to take over. Kylo never imagined Masro deceiving him in such a way.

"What are you thinking about so deeply, Ky?" She knelt in front of him, smiling at him. His eyes snapped opened, startling Masro.

"Why are you still pregnant? Are you sure you corrected everything?" He was very angry.

"I'm starting to think I did something wrong. Why else would you remember everything?"

"I think it had to do with the fact I was one with the force, but it doesn't explain why everything else changed but not you. Unless it's something else…" he let the thought trail off and went back to meditating. Masro was surprised by his behavior.

"I will go to the sick bay. I love you Kylo." He didn't answer her, Masro knew deep down something was different about this pregnancy but not what it was. She headed for the sick bay; her private nurse always kept her confidence.

"My Queen, right this way," she led her to a private medical room. "What can I help you with today?"

"I need you to run a DNA scan on the child I carry, but I need you to keep it private."

"Of course." She scanned Masro and ran a comparison of the blood to the records in the data base. They had every archives of blood taken from any Jedi, prisoners imperial officials, troopers and first order officers. After a few minutes it came back with a result, Masro panicked.

"What does it say?"

"It says the DNA matches you and commander Jarrus." Masro stumbled, shocked. She gasped for air trying to catch her breath.

"Tell no one." Masro ran from the sick bay. Heading towards her command shuttle. She blocked her force signature as best she could in her state of mind.

"My Queen, How May I be of service?" Her pilot asked.

"I need you to take me to the surface of coruscant to the temple."

"Of course, my queen." He bowed and headed on the ship Masro followed nervously. Masro flew to the surface of coruscant on the command shuttle landing in front of the knight's temple. She wore a heavy cloak that disguised her body. Masro disembarked the shuttle and regally marched forward searching for Kanan's force signature. She found him teaching a class of younglings.

"Kanan, I need to speak with you in private." She looked at him with a blank face not giving away her thoughts.

"Of course, Mistress. Ashoka can you take over the training session."

"Not a problem. Younglings lightsabers down."

Kanan turned towards Masro leading her out of the training room.

"I prefer somewhere private for what I have to say."

"You're making me nervous Maze." Masro gave him a sharp look at the use of the name in front of others. "My apologies Mistress." He led them to his quarters, Masro knew it was secure. "What's wrong? We haven't spoken in weeks and now you're here on Coruscant."

She turned from him, unbuckling her cloak letting it slide to the floor. Taking a deep breath, Masro turned back towards him her belly still swollen with life. He looked at her shocked that she was still pregnant. "I wondered why I wasn't affected by the change we created…I thought my pregnancy would just go away since that timeline no longer happened. I thought it would take time as I still remember what happened, perhaps I'll never forget being outside the time spectrum on Mortis when we corrected it. So I went to the sick bay today, they scanned me…and found out that I was never pregnant with Ezra's child. I'm pregnant with your child. I immediately left to come tell you and haven't told Kylo. He doesn't know I left the ship, but when he realizes he will come after me."

"My child?" Kanan was lost in thought.

"Yes." Masro began to cry. "I don't know what to do. It seems when we were on Naboo is when…oh my…Kylo…"

"He is going to kill me, for real this time."

Masro closed her eyes, fear gripping her. Kanan rushed to her feeling everything through the force. "I can't lose you Kanan. I love you. I've already had to give you up more than once but losing you would kill me." She kissed him releasing her ability, he moaned returning her kiss. Masro pulled back quickly when she felt his presence land on the surface. "Kylo."

She pulled the cloak back on and headed for him. Masro knew he was there because of her. Kanan followed loyally behind Masro, wanting to protect her even if it cost his life. Kylo was waiting at the entrance, knowing his ability was felt by all and would bring her to him.

Masro arrived and knelt before him, he knew her submissive nature meant he wasn't going to like what she had to say. Kylo walked towards her stopping in front of her, he held his hand out which she took. Masro didn't make eye contact with Kylo.

"Leave us Jarrus," Kylo ordered, He hesitated a moment before bowing. Masro's eyes told him it was safe to go. Kylo moved them to the same conference room they had made love in so long ago. He held his hand up, force locking the doors. The sounds reminded Masro of blaster fire, she flinched. "I never told you this, but I saw you when I was one with the force. I watched everything you did. I still remember everything." Masro turned towards him, knowing what he meant.

"I know the feeling as I experienced the same thing. I'm not sorry I did it. I love him as much as I love you. I would not have crossed his path if it wasn't for you. He risked his life to save you. He could have stopped when he saved his sons, but he made me a promise that we would bring you back."

Kylo looked away angry. "Why are you here Masro? You rushed off the ship so quickly that I thought something was wrong."

"To speak with Kanan."

"If you don't elaborate, I will painfully take it from your mind."

"I'm still with child as you pointed out. I thought the ripple effect would also affect this situation, but it turns out I was already pregnant."

"The night on Naboo." Kylo punched the wall full of rage.

"I'm sorry Kylo." He turned towards her full of rage beyond anything she had seen in quite some time from him.

"You will not bare the child."

"It's too late. It's happening."

"Then the child will be raised as mine, Jarrus will have no part in it. I will not look weak to my people, having my wife betray me in such a vile manner." His anger slowly changed him and filled the room with a crippling amount of gravity.

"Kylo, you're becoming unbalanced. Your pain is attacking my very being." Masro fell to her knees having a difficult time breathing. Seeing her suffering brought him a glimmer of excitement but was quickly replaced by guilt. Kylo knew everything Masro went through to make sure he became Kylo Ren. All of her suffering, abuse and pain played in his mind. He pushed back some of his anger and went to her. Masro looked at him frightened, something he never wanted to see in her eyes.

"Maze," Kylo reached out to touch her cheek, Masro flinched causing his anger to erupt. He snapped at her, "If I see you communicate with him in any way, if you even think his name, I will execute him in front of you. Is that understood? I will not lose you to him, you were made for me!"

"Yes…my love," Masro had tears streaming down her face, she avoided eye contact completely locking herself down to him.

"I'm not completely heartless. I will allow you to say goodbye and alert him what is to become of the child."

"Thank you, my supreme leader." He reached out grabbing her jaw to make her look at him.

"You remember who I am. Never forget I can take everything away." He stormed out of the chamber leaving Masro in pieces emotionally. She broke fully down when alone crumpling to the ground. She was so closed down that she didn't feel Kanan enter.

He rushed to her side, "What happened?"

"I am to never see you again. I cannot even think your name, or he will kill you in front of me."

"What about our children?"

"This child will be raised as his, you will have no communication with the child. Dume will be brought to me when he is allowed to leave the temple."

"Masro look at me." His use of her full name snapped her out of her trance. "I love you. I will figure something out to fix this."

"Kanan, I can't let you die because of me. Don't do anything, please. Take Dume and go."

He pulled her in for a kiss, she hungrily returned it. Kanan wiped her tears when he pulled back. "I can't do that to Dume. Kylo would hunt us down. Don't cry, please. Know that I love you deeply.

"I love you too Kanan Jarrus. I wish things could have been different." He helped her to her feet, she composed herself and walked out of his life.

Kylo was waiting for Masro at his command shuttle, he had sent hers back to the ship. Masro walked as regally as she could manage towards him, his face was like ice as he watched her. The daggers in his eyes almost made Masro lose it, she had never seen him this angry with her.

Once next to him he grabbed her elbow so roughly and tightly Masro had to stifle a scream with her hand. She knew it would be bruised when she removed her clothing. Kylo guided her on the ship and practically threw her in their mini suite. He came in letting the door close behind him, towering over Masro.

"Ky—" she started but was cut off by him back handing her. She felt her nose start to bleed. Masro looked at him in shock as she wiped the blood away. He placed a metal bracelet around her wrist, Masro knew exactly what it was; a force blocking cuff.

"You will not speak unless I allow you to, when we are in private. If you do, I will punish you. Is that understood?" Masro nodded fully understanding for the first time that there was a line that she could cross, and he wouldn't forgive her this time. "You will also no longer call me Ky, my sky or my love."

"Just kill me. It will be less painful for us both." He back handed her again with more strength behind his fist, knocking her down.

"Death is too good for you. I want you to suffer as you grow another man's child as you have made me suffer."

"You sound like your mother." She flinched waiting for the strike, but they had landed on the finalizer and needed to make an appearance.

"You will pretend everything is fine when we are in public together. Clean your face you will make people talk." She wiped the blood from her nose, it had stopped bleeding. He roughly grabbed her arm again leading her off the ship to their suite. Masro plastered a fake smile on and hid the pain from her eyes.

"You did well on the walk. For that I'll allow you a few minutes with the children to say goodnight before I bestow today's punishments." Masro looked at Kylo, eyes full of fear and she shook as she turned towards the children's rooms. She plastered the fake smile on and locked her mind to them as she gave each one a kiss and sang a song. After the last child was asleep, she walked towards their suite knowing Kylo would do things to her she may not be able to come back from.

Kylo was sitting on their couch looking into space. Masro had a fleeting thought to run again but knew she wouldn't make it. She walked over and knelt in front of him with her head down. Masro shook with fear of the punishments he would inflict.

"I used to think I loved you with everything of myself. This betrayal has hit me so deep that I don't think anything you do could fix it," he broke the silence making her flinch. He reached out with the force choking her lifting her from her knees into the air. She didn't bother grabbing at her neck she was hoping he would make a mistake and snap it. "You're taking the joy out of this by not struggling for your life." Using the force her threw her into the wall of glass. He knew it was well designed and wouldn't even crack.

Kylo stood walking over to her to kick her, she rolled out of the way. "Mercy, please." She begged; it broke her to have to beg him. He froze looking at her full of furry before turning and leaving their suite. Masro cried as she got ready for bed, fully contemplating taking her own life but not wanting to leave her children. He didn't return until morning.

"I will be taking the children to the temple on coruscant. They will study there and not return home until I say they can. You will have no contact with your children."

"Please not my children. The temple is dangerous for them!" He ignored her words Walking up to her grabbing her chin roughly moving her to look at him.

"If you try to leave, I will hunt you down and kill you with my own hands."

"What's happened to you? Where is my husband? My protector? The man I love and gave everything up for!" Kylo back handed her for speaking out of turn, he went through with his plan leaving Masro devastated. Days passed, then weeks where Kylo would constantly abuse her. Then days passed where she wouldn't see him at all. Masro was confined to their suite and blocked from all communications.

More time passed and Masro body couldn't deny the life she grew any more. Though she couldn't connect to the force she still meditated to clear her thoughts. She heard what sounded like someone moving through the air ducts, Masro turned when the wall vent flew open. To her surprise Hux slid out, landing on his feet. Masro didn't know if she should be happy or angry.

"Armitage, what are you doing here?"

"I saw how he has been treating you and you have been blocked on all system comms. Then what he did to the door to your suite. I needed to make sure you were ok. I can see by the bruises on your body and face you're not."

"You need to leave. If he comes back and sees you here, you will be put in the brig or worse."

"If you don't come with me you will die. Ren has lost it. It's…it's bad out there. He killed…" he stopped realizing Masro didn't know and would be devastated.

"Who? Who did he kill Armitage?!" She grabbed his tunic shaking him.

"Jarrus." Masro fell to her knees screaming tears running down her face, she felt like all the light left her. Had she been connected to the force she would have felt his release. Masro's heart was broken in more ways than she knew could ever be repaired. A small part of her hoped he would come and save her. A thought occurred to her almost too horrible to speak.

"My son Dume, did he do anything to him?" Hux stepped back not wanting to answer Masro. "He killed him, didn't he?" She whispered more tears falling from her eyes hoping he wouldn't answer her worse fear.

"Yes." Masro screamed in grief again, Hux's heart was broken for her. "Come with me. I'll help you escape."

"I can't. He said he would hunt me down and kill me with his hands. If he was able to kill one child what would stop him from killing others. I can't spend my life running."

"He's going to kill you anyway. I don't know what happened to push him off the edge, but you are not safe. I know you hate me, but I love you and have always loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I want you to be safe."

"I deserve everything that is coming to me. Leave so you don't die. Thank you for caring," Masro turned from him in a trance, she went to weep in her bed. He followed her, concerned for her. She looked at him but didn't see him.

"Masro, you don't deserve any of this. Please I'm begging you; come with me. I'll escape with you."

"The child I carry is Kanan's child. Kanan was my first husband, I slept with him on my trip to Naboo to meet with the queen." Hux backed up knowing what Masro was saying and why Kylo went off the edge. He was completely shocked to learn this information.

"I see-"

"Just go Hux. I want to be alone." Hux turned and ran back to the vent. Masro sat contemplating choices she didn't want to make but knew she was going to have to do something. Kylo returned later that day, telling her what he had done before breaking Masro with his fist. She looked him in the eyes as he abused her, his eyes had changed to a golden yellow. The color of the Sith.

Masro lost hope of reconciliation with Kylo; his behavior became even more erratic through the months and weeks that passed. Though she was visibly pregnant now he would still beat her to within an inch of her life. He'd call her a team from the sick bay who would repair all physical wounds, but the emotional damage was done. Whispers began about Kylo's cruelty but in public he was so kind to her that they quickly hushed.

Masro was locked away again when she heard a sound in the air ducts. Hux came through, he visited her from time to time to check on her. She actually began to look forward to his visits, he was the only communication she got. Masro rushed to the vent, with excitement. When it opened, he smiled at her she realized her feelings for him had changed.

"I'm so happy to see you Armitage." He jumped out and she hugged him. Hux was a bit taken aback by her affection but returned the hug.

"I brought you something." He reached for his bag and pulled out a sketch pad and pencils. She cried hugging the sketch book.

"Thank you, Armitage." She placed a hand on his cheek while slowly leaning him down to kiss him. The kiss started off soft but quickly grew. He pulled back looking at her, realizing for the first time Masro looked at him the way she used to look at Kylo. "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I overstepped."

He laughed, "Do you know how long I've wanted you to look at me like that?" He pulled her in for a kiss quickly letting it grow. They fell to the couch. Masro unbuckled Hux's shirt running her hands over his chest. She pulled her dress up straddling Hux's legs unbuckling his pants. Masro let out his hardened manhood stroking it bringing a moan from deep in his throat. She pushed aside her undergarment and slid him inside her. They both quietly moaned as their pleasure built. Masro kissed Hux as she rode him.

It was how he had wanted her for so long, Hux pushed her so he could be on top. He pushed them toward a climax that was wanted more than they could admit. She cried his name out as she burst with pleasure.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. She pulled from him hoping he wasn't referring to so long ago.

"For what?"

"I realized I never sincerely apologized to you for how I-" she put a finger up to his lips.

"Don't ruin this moment. You need to leave."

"Masro, please."

"Stop, you need to leave I don't have my abilities, but I can always feel when he's coming." Hux nodded understanding running to the vent. Masro hid everything Hux had brought. She expected him to come through the doors, kneeling in front of them waiting to be punished but he never entered. Masro felt him there, she missed the man she loved. The one that tortured her was no longer him. He was truly lost.

It had been three days since Masro had heard Kylo at their door, she was silently relieved he wasn't there hurting her. Masro had always thought Kylo would be her protector that's why she called him Kylo in the first place. She had taken to referring to him in not so kind words in her minds and kept herself locked down so he couldn't hear her thoughts unless he forced his way in, but even then, she was skilled at blocking it wasn't a force gift just a strong mind.

The doors slid open revealing a Kylo full of violent lust. He grabbed Masro by the neck, back handing her until her nose bled and her face began to bruise on one side. Kylo dragged her over to their bed, Masro tried to fight him. It enraged him causing him to punch her in the back before pushing Masro's face down onto their bed, she cried out from the pressure he put to flatten her completely. He punched her in the side, reminding her of when Hux raped her. The thought cut her sharply as she realized she had fallen in love with Hux.

"You will remain silent. Any noise I don't approve will cause you painful punishment." She remained silent. He hit her again to see if she would cry out, when she didn't, he continued. Kylo lifted her dress lowering her undergarments, he spread her cheeks to her rear and pushed himself in without any preparation or lubrication knowing the pain he was inflicting. Kylo leaned over her.

"I know about you and Hux, I just spent the last three days torturing him before I killed him. Once again you have disappointed me and betrayed me," he whispered in her ear. She shook under him as her tears started. Kylo reached over her to push her face into the bed as he thrust in and out of her. He enjoyed knowing she was suffering as he was from her actions.

She passed out before he finished, a thought occurred to him that if she wasn't breathing that he wouldn't revive her. An involuntary movement let him know she was fine, he continued until he finished. Kylo just left her on the bed, showered and left.

When she awoke, Masro was the most frightened she had ever been. His violence had grown beyond anything she may have felt she deserved. He had hidden her lightsaber from her ages ago, but she knew where he hid things. Masro was done with this torture she would rather die. She dislocated her hand with the cuff knowing she would have to do some major contortion; Masro was unable to remove the cuff Kylo had it too tight. She knew what she would have to do and went to the kitchen as it was the only area in their suite that had something, she could use to cut her hand off.

After a moment of hesitation she raised the knife and lowered it as hard as she could. Masro screamed in pain; she grabbed a cloth to try and stop the bleeding. She rushed to the med kit in the room and grabbed a device out to cauterize her wound and found a pain killer stabbing it in her arm.

For the first time in months she unlocked a bit of her force abilities to call her lightsaber to her. Though she was heavily pregnant Masro never bonded with the child that grew in her she knew the sacrifice she was about to make. Masro just couldn't take it anymore. She blasted through the doors exiting her suite for the first time on her own in months.

Masro marched to the throne room, more than upset by their altercation but terrified of showing her power. She was tired of being treated like trash and was excited to finally confront Kylo. There were no soldiers on the door which Masro found strange, until she heard a familiar sound. A sound she knew very well and enjoyed when she made love to Kylo. Hesitantly she pushed a bit of force out to slide the doors aside enough to look in.

Kylo was on his throne, being ridden by a knight, Nari. He was moaning his pleasure as he watched her nude body above him. Masro slid the door closed, feeling sick to her stomach. This child who was so enthralled with Helix is now trying to take her place. This was her breaking point; she had a choice kill them and be killed or change it. Masro rushed to the hanger, she was about to use a tremendous amount of force energy and didn't want to be stopped. She boarded the ghost, quickly taking off. Masro knew Kylo would know she left. She turned on shielding to block them from finding her before shooting off into blind hyperspace. Masro pushed out with the force checking for objects that could destroy her ship, dodging them with skill and ease. On the other end She had entered wild space. Masro placed the controls to just keep her steady and went to the central space.

Masro released her full abilities, shaking the framing of the ship. She took a deep breath to calm herself from destroying the ship. As it sat in what she was about to do tears fell from her eyes. Masro cut open time and stepped through, knowing where she would headfirst. She couldn't stop from bringing Kanan back because they would have lost when saving Kylo and the boys, so she went back to Naboo.

She watched herself hesitating at the door in her suite. The storm was going wild out the window. As her other self was reaching for the handle Masro reached out from time stopping her. She stepped out shocking her younger self.

"You can't go into his room," she advised. Younger Masro's eyes widened a bit and she felt her release her force feeling hers to confirm she wasn't a trick. "I'm no trick. I'm you in just a few months. I know you love him, and I still do, but this is what happens from this night." Masro patted her pregnant belly under her gown, but her younger self didn't look at that she was staring at the bruising on her face, the dried blood and her missing hand. Masro realized what drew her attention. "It doesn't end well with Kylo when he finds out…so I'm fixing my mistakes."

"What happened to you? Kylo…no…."

"I can't tell you, but I can tell you don't trust the knight Nari." Younger Masro nodded understanding and went to her bed.

"I won't touch him. Not tonight, not ever. Kylo's path depends on my faith in him. I won't derail him."

"I'm truly sorry. If you wish me to stay through the storm I will."

"Thank you, but you must get back to your time."

She turned and pulled time open again intending on returning to the present her body changed letting her know her past mistake was fixed. She cried at the loss of the life inside her, but knew it was for the best. She walked back through time seeing a window open showing her and Kanan in the sick bay on the ghost. Masro opened time when Kanan fell asleep, waiting for herself to wake. Masro felt it as a force ran over her and knew she was awake.

"It's me," Masro said to herself. She opened her eyes looking at her older self in shock. Though she corrected the pregnancy her bruises and wounds still continued. "I know what happens in this room in just a short time. You have promised to not touch him, and you must continue that promise."

"Why? Kanan is my heart. If I've lost Kylo then I can be with him."

"I know but Kylo sees what you're doing even now. We can't love them both; so you need to make a decision. For both of our sakes I hope you make the right one."

Masro turned opening up time and continued. She felt drawn to her and Kanan's time on the escape. She headed to that time, not so long ago. Blocking her force signature she stepped out picking up the clothing around the ship. Masro stepped into their suite shocking her slightly younger self. 

Anger filled Masro as she saw herself laying seductively on the bed. She pulled her hand back and back handed herself so hard she knew she left a mark. She spoke through gritted teeth at her younger self, "I told you never touch him again."

"I'm not listening to the force anymore. It's all been a joke of a manipulation to bring Lord Sidious back…but… you already knew that and still came to this time."

"Of course I know. What you are doing will destroy your life, ruin everything! I lost a child to fix this! I have lost so much! How dare you try to destroy….Kylo can see you, see us. He will know I changed the timeline because of you."

"Ky, I'm sorry. I almost lost myself." She dropped to her knees.

"It will end soon." Masro turned opening time and jumping in. She was heading back when she saw a window open showing her heading to the knight's temple with Kylo. The memory was older she realized it was when Kylo found out who Helix really was. While Kylo was distracted Masro pulled her much younger self into a chamber.

"How is this possible? You-you're me?"

"I'm breaking the rules of time by being here."

"It must be very important for you to be here then. I can feel this is no trick."

"When you go into the temple, a young woman will confront you about Corsin. Her name is Nari. Destroy her to the very core of her existence at all cost. Make sure there is nothing left of her force to be able to come back."

"I- I don't even know who this is. What has she done to deserve this?"

"Ugh…why did I care about honor so much? She takes Kylo from you."

"No….no one can do that. He and I are one," she said it more for herself.

"Trust me and do it. Look at me if you don't believe me. I must return as should you Kylo will know you're missing." Masro pulled time open again this time returning to the ghost almost instantly. She ran to the cockpit planning on returning to the finalizer before the time ripple engulfed them grabbing a small holo recording device. Masro had never flown at such speed before, coming into the hanger and rushing off the ship towards Kylo. She didn't hide the power she was riding on letting all force wielders on board know her anger.

There was a shadow of time following Masro consuming everything in its path. She ran to the throne room ripping the doors off their tracks. Kylo and Nari were still intertwined, Masro marched up grabbing Nari forcefully by her hair pulling her off Kylo. She screamed and tried to attack Masro who froze her. He enjoyed the show of power and stayed seated. She turned to Kylo.

"I will show you how much I'm dedicated to you Kylo Ren." Masro pushed the force so quickly into Nari destroying her very essence and shielding them from the dust. She turned towards Kylo pulling her dress up and mounting him before the ripple of time caught up. "I only have eyes for you Kylo. I have changed time to fix everything." Masro kissed Kylo passionately as they hadn't done in months. He returned the kiss excited for this Masro.

Time pushed into them consuming them. A bright light filled their eyes as they came out on the other end. Masro's hand returned and her body healed from her torture. They pulled apart looking at each other, a bit confused. He pulled her back in to finish the kiss and they continued making love until they finished.

"Why are we making love in the throne room, Ky? Actually I don't even remember how I got here." Masro pulled from him, dropping her dress down while he stood to dress to return to their suite. Realization crossed Kylo's face.

"I think I do. I saw you when I was one with the force, you changed the past."

"What did you see?"

"You knocked sense into yourself. Maze you said some crazy things. Stuff I don't remember so you changed everything."

"What did I say?"

"That you lost a child to fix your mistake. What child? I thought you were only pregnant with Ezra's child and that corrected itself."

"I honestly have no idea, but if I went to those lengths to change our path, I have to trust that it was in our best interest." Masro put on a fake smile to appease Kylo before leaving the throne room. Masro rushed back to their suite, when their doors closed, she reached into her pocket, there was a holo device. She clicked the button and saw herself rapidly flying the ghost:

"Masro,

I don't know if this will survive the ripple fix of time, but I figured you needed to know.

Please forgive me for the changes I have made. They were necessary to fix our path. The child that was lost was not Ezra's but Kanan's. You must harden yourself to him and never let yourself feel for him as you have. The past is dead, let it stay that way.

Don't turn your back on Kylo. Never trust that he won't cast you aside if you make a mistake. The life you have been given because of him shaped us, don't let it destroy us like he tried to.

Don't trust anyone but yourself."


	27. Chapter 27

Other Masro had looked directly at the recorder with the last sentence, Masro saw her face and the abuse. She ran to the mirror to see if that changed and it had. Masro had lied to Kylo saying she didn't remember herself visiting, she remembered every visit. Panic began setting in, she didn't understand what could have been so horrific that she made this change. She replayed the message and stopped at the part "Never trust that he won't cast you aside if you make a mistake."

That was it, she had done something and Kylo had cast her aside. Had Kylo tried to destroy her as well? Why would she say that? Her mind was racing. She thought about what she had told herself to do to the knight; Knowing full well that it had to do with this change.

Masro went into the temple with Kylo to confront Axe and Helix. She was mesmerized with Nari after she confronted them to protect Helix.

"You, Nari, feel that you can disobey your master's and speak against us?" Masro asked as Kylo was force choking Axe and Helix. Kylo looked at Masro sharply, not used to her using this tone.

"No, Mistress. I had assumed there was a mistake. I apologize deeply for my mistake."

"I will make an example of you," Masro gripped her in a force lock. "Let it be known if you disobey us as knights of Ren this is what will happen to you." Masro pushed her Force into Nari borrowing from those in the room. Nari disintegrated into nothing. Kylo threw Axe and Helix into the weapons wall.

"They only live by my mercy, for now. Take them to the sick bay to be restored. I will be back to draw judgement on them."

Masro pulled back she felt Kylo coming towards her, Masro quickly hid the device and ran to the shower. She locked her mind down to Kylo so he wouldn't see she was thinking about the message.

"Can I join you, My love?" He asked.

"Always." She watched him disrobe, her favorite part but somehow tainted by the message, and he stepped into the shower. Kylo looked at Masro in a peculiar way as he embraced her. "What's wrong my Sky?"

"This situation has me concerned. What could have been so bad that you broke the rules of time? We love each other as long as we have that we have everything."

"Maybe we lost that?"

"What do you mean?" He pulled back from Masro.

"I-I know I would do anything if I lost your love to regain it. Perhaps I did something beyond your forgiveness," she looked off as if in a trance.

"Masro, look at me. You could never do anything beyond my forgiveness. Perhaps I lost my way…I caused you to change everything."

"We will never know," she said. Kylo pulled Masro in for a kiss; they let it grow passionate. Masro pulled back looking at him with a look he had never seen from her before, doubt. "I need to return to duties." Masro left the shower grabbing a towel heading to their suite. Kylo was left stunned, she had never avoided his wants before. He knew something was wrong and she knew something he didn't about this ripple of time.

Masro dried off; quickly dressing before Kylo finished his shower. She grabbed her lightsaber looking at it, in deep thought. Masro clipped it on her belt and headed out, she felt him using his force before it hit her. Kylo had extended his force to freeze Masro and pulled her to him. He stood there dripping wet from the shower.

"Kylo, please release me. You know how I feel about this."

"I don't care. You're not telling me something. You are making me do this." He reached into her mind pushing against the blocks. Masro screamed from the pain. He didn't expect her to fight back as much as she did. "Masro, just talk to me then please." He released her.

"I can't. I don't really have the answer, but I have this." Masro went to their chest of drawers and pulled out a small gold device, Kylo instantly recognized. She bowed her head as she handed the holo device to Kylo. He clicked the device to see Masro flying the ghost, as he watched the message Kylo stepped back needing to sit down. When Masro turned towards the holo device and Kylo saw her face, he crushed the device in his fist.

"No…no!" He looked at Masro with such intensity, "I would never do anything like that to you. I couldn't hurt you like that."

"You're right. You are not that Kylo, it's been changed," Masro knelt in front of Kylo, hoping beyond anything that what she told herself in the message was a lie. "I didn't want to show you because that version of me truly wronged you; I didn't want you to think I did those things because I didn't."

"I know. Maze, I hope you know I would never hurt you in that way." He leaned down to kiss Masro pulling her up to his lap.

"My love, I truly must get to my duties. I'm not above anyone else just because of my title."

"I want you above me tonight. I am your supreme leader and I order it." He pulled her wrist and hit her com. "Hux, Masro is busy with a special assignment find someone to fill in her duties tonight." He cut the commission and pulled Masro in for a kiss. She pulled back standing in front of him, unbuttoning her tunic. Kylo watched her with anticipation.

"My sky," she lowered her tunic to the ground, going for her pants and undergarments. "I always want to please you." She knelt in front of Kylo, slowly sliding her hands up his thighs. He shivered with anticipation and lust. Masro reached her prize slowly stroking it from base to tip. She lowered herself to take Kylo's manhood into her mouth watching his face as she moved. Kylo stopped Masro pulling her to the couch, he wanted inside her to connect with her as only he could.

They released themselves to each other letting their force wrap around each other as they kissed on the couch. He trailed his way to her neck sucking and nibbling at it, bringing moans of ecstasy from Masro. Kylo lowered her and climbed on top. He looked her in the eyes before lowering his lips to hers. As their tongues danced, he entered her bringing a muffled cry of pleasure.

His thrust were slow and deep, bringing them both ecstasy. Masro cried his name over and over trying to push her dark thoughts away. She wanted to believe he would never hurt her, believe that he would protect her. Kylo pulled back lifting Masro with him carrying her to their bed. She held on to him as he lowered them. They rolled around on the bed until Masro ended on top. Masro raised and lowered herself trying to take him as deep as she could. She screamed his name out as he turned them and began rapidly thrusting in and out of her. They burst with life as they met their climax. Kylo pulled Masro into his arms and they fell asleep.

Masro woke in the middle of the night unable to sleep with a terrible nagging feeling hitting her. She moved Kylo's arm and headed to the sick bay, she left Kylo sleeping in their bed. She needed to have them scan her body see if there was any sign of anything. Masro knew she paid the price of a lost child, but the force often requires something to balance it.

"My Queen, it is an honor to have your presence this evening. How may I serve you?"

"I would like you to run a total body diagnostic on me. I just need to know everything is fine."

"Of course. Please follow me." Masro followed to a medical chamber. She was in deep thought of all the time she had spent in medical chambers in her life. The attendant had Masro stand on a platform and pressed a few switches to turn on a scanner. It did a thorough scan of all parts of Masro. Once completed Masro jumped off the platform and waited for the attendant to go through the scan watching her face for any changes.

The moment Masro dreaded happened as the attendant's face darkened and she looked at Masro with sad eyes. "What's happened?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but…it appears that you can no longer have children." The air left Masro's body as she collapsed to the floor. It took everything to not cry in front of the attendant. "Would you like me to summon the supreme leader?"

"No," Masro snapped. "Tell no one of these findings. Now leave me!" Masro screamed with grief as the doors slid shut. She called on the force destroying everything in the room before taking a breath and leaving the sick bay. Instead of heading back to bed she headed to the ghost, she had back up clothes on board. Masro was dressing when he entered her suite.

"Where are you going, Maze? Did you really think I wouldn't feel your grief? What's happened to cause this reaction?"

"Nothing."

"Masro, don't lie to me!" His voice echoed through the ghost. Masro quivered in fear.

"I just wanted to be alone. This situation has me torn; I am starting to get flashes of the changes. I wanted to meditate fully releasing myself, it's difficult to do that on board."

"Why didn't you just tell me? You don't need to hide." He was lost at her response. She sighed.

"You were asleep…I just want to be alone right now."

"Maze know that I'm here for you. You can tell me anything," he wanted to run to her but kept his distance, "Please don't go too far from the ship. Do you want me to send some ties to watch over your ship?"

"No, my love. I will just go slightly out of range of our force connection."

Kylo turned reluctantly leaving, it tore him apart to let Masro go off so upset. He knew she had been to the sick bay before the hanger by checking her com history. He would start there to see what he could find out. Masro took off in the ghost feeling lost more than she ever had before.

Masro placed the ship in neutral and went to her suite. She knelt releasing herself fully, feeling all the life in the universe mingle with her life force. Masro closed her eyes, pulling in the flashes of memories she had about the event that changed her life and future.

"There are moments that change our very existence," a voice spoke. Masro felt the signature and it felt like the father, but the voice sounded different. She opened her eyes; the room was empty.

"Whose there?" She asked hesitantly, she still remembered her time with Ezra asking the question left her cold.

"I'm not him," The voice spoke, answering her inner question.

"Then who?" She felt a shift in the force behind her and turned. There stood a very elderly man. He had very white hair and fair skin. "Grandfather?"

"Yes, my child."

"I thought the Jedi created great harm to you burning you beyond recognition."

"When we give ourselves back to the force, we can take appearance how we wish."

"I'm sorry that was rude of me. It's an honor to be in the presence of such a wise leader. Perhaps you can help me with my struggle," Masro knelt in front of him. He reached down pulling her to her feet.

"We are family. You don't bow to me, they went and sat at the table in the lounge. The entire event felt like a dream to Masro.

"I'm so happy you're here. I feel that I've made a mess of everything. Perhaps if you had deemed me worthy before to visit, I wouldn't have destroyed so many things in my life."

"I've tried to visit, but I've been blocked," he said earnestly, Masro looked at him in shock.

"I've always opened myself to the force, I would never."

"It is another that blocks me from you."

"Who would do such a thing?" Masro was distraught.

"I'm afraid you know who. I have tried many times to contact you but at each time I'm pulled away by a force that's more powerful than my existence." Masro couldn't believe her ears, a powerful force user she thought. Then she remembered when Kylo spoke of his meeting with her grandfather while she was on Batuu, but later refused to give her more information.

"Kylo," she whispered a tear falling from her eyes. What she told herself was true, she really couldn't trust him. "I don't want to believe that he did such a thing, but I know it to be true."

"I have tried contacting you since you were a young child to guide you and warn you of trouble coming, he has always thwarted my attempts. He seems to enjoy…." He let it trail off. "I shouldn't speak ill of your husband."

"No, the truth is the truth no matter how good or bad it is. What does he seem to enjoy?"

"Causing you pain, that only he can rescue you from. When you were taken to that cave all those years ago, I tried to appear to you, but you were too weak, so I went to him, he waited to come let them torture you before he rescued you. Though I warned him days earlier."

"No. No. No. no. This can't be true, he would never…" Masro knew that moment changed them both forever.

"My darling granddaughter, you must be brave and remember why you changed time."

"I can't that's why I came out here. I don't think I really want to know. I've already earned a punishment beyond what I deserved."

"I will help you. I know that you love him, but you must not trust him." She had told herself that before the change and to hear him confirm it terrified her.

"I'm not ready, I had to have wrong him incredibly deeply for him to do terrible things such as he did to me," Masro stood heading towards the cockpit. She wanted to return to the finalizer and be done with this conversation.

"Do you remember what he did?" He stood and she paused turning back to him, "Because I always will, not being able to save you…" he shook his head avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry."

"Grandfather…help me. I need to know," Masro was filling with anger, knowing Kylo had hidden his interactions with her grandfather all these years. That he led her to every painful moment of her life hit her hard. Her force flowed from her; she could sense something she never felt that her grandfather was consuming the force she let out.

"Of course, but the journey will be incredibly painful. The timeline has changed and been rewritten we must unlock memories that have been given to the force. There is infinite timelines and infinite memories, recovering the correct ones are tedious."

"I don't care. I have experienced pain like no one else in this galaxy, it has prepared me for this."

"Knell in front of me," Masro complied, he placed his hand on her forehead becoming solid. Their force intertwined but in a way she never felt before. It was a boost to her power and ran through her making her feel invincible. All at once memories began recreating themselves in her mind. She screamed in agony trying to maintain her concern. Then all at once the pain stopped, Masro realized her grandfather had pulled his hand away.

"Was that everything?" Masro's face was covered in tears.

"No, but with my teaching you will be able to fully embrace your dark side to unlock unimaginable power."

"Grandfather, I give myself to your teachings. You are my one true Master. I will learn the ways of the Sith."

"Gooood. As my apprentice you will have to prove your loyalty through test."

"I don't get a new identity as previous Sith apprentices have."

"My dear, you are Queen of the galaxy you need no other title."

"You are wise. I'm sorry for questioning."

"As my new apprentice you must kill a person that holds power over you."

"Do you mean physically or mentally?"

"It is up to you to decide, choose wisely. I will be watching."

"Yes, Master." He dissipated into nothing, Masro stood. Her thoughts in more chaos than when she left the ship. Kylo had lied to her all these years but it's who he became that broke her. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think Kylo would inflict such brutality against her.

Masro broke down remembering finding out Kylo had killed Kanan and Dume, she realized she didn't even know if they were alive. Masro rushed to the main comm system to call the coruscant Knight temple.

"This is Mistress Ren." She waited for a moment before a hologram loaded in front of her of the temple messenger.

"Mistress Ren, How May I be of service?"

"I must speak with Knight Leader Jarrus immediately, please."

"Of course, right away. I will return with him in a moment." The messenger left but Masro was relieved to hear he was alive, she almost burst out laughing.

"Mistress Ren, How May I be of service?" He was a bit cold towards her, surprising Masro.

"I apologize for taking you from lessons, I…I…uh…I just wanted to ask how Dume was."

"He is as well as he could be. If that's it, I must return to lessons."

"Of course, I'm sorry for bothering you." She cut the transmission, torn between happiness and sadness. Masro didn't want to return to the base, she couldn't face Kylo knowing what he did. Though she knew she had no choice, she would have to lock her thoughts away and fake her happiness. She flew ghost back to the hanger, taking a breath before she disembarked. Masro knew Kylo would be there waiting for her, her heart was racing as she lowered the ramp.

Kylo stood with a neutral look on his face waiting for her. She could feel his mind in chaos but tried to not dive deeply into it, after all he brought it on himself. When Masro reached the bottom he held his hand out for her, almost a test she felt. Masro reached and took it knowing their connection would be stronger and she would have to work harder to block her thoughts. They headed out of the hanger.

"I went to the sick bay. They refused to tell me why you were there, even after some persuasion. Are you going to tell me?"

"No," she said a bit more coldly than she meant to, Masro felt him stiffen besides her and knew her demeanor needed to change to keep her new identity as a Sith apprentice hidden. "I'm sorry Ky. I've just had a long night. Let us retire and try to get some rest before duties start tomorrow."

"I understand. I feel it too, the change that we experienced has me rattled to my core. For you to defy time…I hope there is no payment the force demands."

"Kylo, the force always requires payment to balance. We shall see what it takes." They reached their room undressing for bed. Masro realized she didn't want to share a bed or her life with the man in front of her anymore.

"What thoughts have taken you so far away, my light and stars?" He asked pulling her into his arms. It took everything for her to not fight him, though he felt her stiffen at his touch. "What's wrong? You seem like you want to recoil at my very touch. Masro, I would never harm you. I don't know what happened in that life, but that wasn't me. I've known you since your mother was pregnant with you, we've always connected even when you were in the womb."

"Like you I'm just rattled about the situation. It will take some time for my mind to calm down and go back to normal. I think it's just a side effect of the change. Come hold me in bed." As difficult as it was, she put the show on for him and he believed her not wanting to think anything was wrong between them. Kylo quickly fell asleep while Masro laid with her eyes open reliving the memories that she had unlocked.

Masro finally fell asleep moments before Kylo's duty alarm went off. She was blasted back awake along with him. He kissed her before getting out of bed, and for a moment she let herself forget and passionately kissed him back. When he was in the Shower, all the terrible things came flooding back to her. Masro had hoped it was a nightmare, but it wasn't. It wasn't just Kylo she was worried about, Masro needed to murder someone in cold blood that had power over her.

While she had killed plenty of people, it was still a bit difficult for her to kill for enjoyment. There was a small list of people that held power over her in her opinion. It was Kylo, Kanan, Hux, Helix and Lucias. She couldn't kill Kylo and didn't want to kill Kanan. So it was between the other three for her to decide between. Masro decided to not rush as she was told to choose wisely. Kylo came out of the bathroom, looking at Masro full of concern. She didn't understand how he could look at her like that and do the things he had done to her. For the first time in her remembrance she called him a monster in her mind, as he was truly loss to her.

"I know it's probably not the right time to bring it up but the anniversary of the opening of the Knight temple on Coruscant is coming up in a couple of weeks. I was thinking of hosting a gala at the temple, invite all the knights from everywhere, some politicians, etc.," Kylo tried to lighten their mood with his idea.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. I'll start on it right away," Masro played thrilled while forming another plan in her mind for her test. Kylo crawled back into bed trying to pull Masro to him, she pushed away from him heading to the shower. He followed her in even more concerned than he had been, knowing Masro usually enjoyed their morning sex as much as he did.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked a bit unsure. "I mean me this me."

"No, why would you ask that?" Masro answered instinctively. He tried to pull her into his arms, but she stepped back.

"It's that message that's bothering you isn't it?"

"I can't say it isn't. To know I went through so much only to have something so terrible happen that I had to change it…it's going to take me time to process."

"Don't take too long, Maze. I have needs too," He turned and walked away before she could respond. Her anger flared and she punched the shower wall, denting the metal. She used a bit of her force to pop the metal back into place before finishing her shower.

After she dressed, she felt a presence, her master had come to her. She knelt waiting for him to appear. He appeared as he had done before to her, holding his hand out.

"Greetings my grandfather and Master. It is an honor for you to visit me again."

"I've come to remind you that you need to keep up appearances with Kylo. If you withhold things that are expected of you as his wife, then he will suspect. Do you want that?"

"No, but how can I face him knowing what he's done?"

"The same way you face the others that have done the same." He pushed more memories into her mind from her alternate timeline. These were the memories she had built with Armitage Hux. It made her sick knowing she had feeling so strong for him. "If your feelings for him can change to that, then you should be able to perform what's expected of you."

"Yes, Master. Thank you for expanding my knowledge." He disappeared and Masro was filled with anger, shame and disgust. The one thing she knew was that she couldn't kill Hux now. She had made the decision to Kill Helix, he had by far done the worse to her for the longest. Masro set off to planning the Gala for the anniversary along with a Murder.

Masro set off to find Kylo, she needed to play nice no matter how difficult. She found him on the main deck. Masro walked up alongside him, she expected him to take her hand, but he didn't. Masro grabbed his pushing her force into him.

"_I'm sorry my Night Sky. I've acted foolish, please come join me so I can show you how sorry I am."_

_ "My love, I started duties already. I need to make my rounds."_

_ "You're the supreme leader. That surly allows you a pass to play hooky this morning with me,"_ Masro ever so slightly used the force to lower the connection on her tunic. She felt his breathing speed up.

"Kallus, you have the bridge," Kylo turned grabbing Masro's hand leading her to the nearest empty room. It was an off-duty control room. They both knew no one would enter there for hours. When the doors slid closed Masro pulled Kylo to her lips roughly grabbing his tunic. Kylo pushed them to the control panels sitting Masro on them. They continued to kiss letting it build before they both reached down to unbuckle their pants. Masro stood to drop hers and her undergarments, while Kylo watched stroking his hardness.

"Bend over the controls," he ordered. Kylo quickly slid himself into Masro, worried she would change her mind. She cried out instinctively as he thrust into her. Though it did bring her great pleasure her mind kept going to a dark place thinking about him abusing her. For Masro it was one thing when it was pleasure but being beaten for fun while being defenseless broke her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he thrust in and out of her. Kylo noticed her moans had gone silent and she was shaking. "Maze?"

She turned towards him letting him see her tears, "I'm sorry, Kylo."

"No, Masro. You have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have pushed you by saying that this morning."

"We can finish. My mind just went to a dark place," she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I just want you to be happy, Masro. We don't need to do this if your heart isn't in it."

She kept eye contact as she reached out stroking him to harness again, she pushed him in a nearby chair kneeling in front of him. Masro licked him from the base to the tip taking him in her mouth. She used her hand to help bring him pleasure. He moaned her name as he climaxed in her mouth.

"I have to go, I have a training session with Hux," Masro jumped up.

"Come find me after, we will work off your anger."

"Always," Masro left to head to her suite, but she knew she wasn't going to be angry. In fact she had come to realize she still had feelings for him.

Masro dressed differently for her training session, she felt differently about him after her master showed her the vision of him in the alternate life she had. He was so kind to her, and the torture he received because of his kindness for her broke her. She wore nothing but her cloak, packing a bag of clothes to wear back home. Masro opened the door holding the robe closed.

Hux was practicing with a droid, he was shirtless. Masro watched him a moment, seeing his muscles ripple and flex made her want to cry out in ecstasy. He finally noticed her and turned towards her, Masro reached from under the robe turning off the droid. Hux reached for his training shirt.

"Leave it off," her voice was breathy as she closed in on him.

"My Queen?" His voice raised as she reached out and touched his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want." Masro reached up locking the training door, before unhooking her cloak revealing she was naked underneath. He backed up, unsure; knowing how she felt about him.

"Are you sure?"

Masro reached out unbuckling his pants, wanting his hardness inside her. She released him stroking him softly pulling him down to kiss. He was so unsure of her actions that he didn't react.

"Armitage, do you want your release inside me or not?" She growled at him.

"Very much so," he breathed out realizing what she wanted. Hux kissed her while gently pushing her into the wall lifting her to plunge himself inside her body. He didn't know if he was awake or dreaming as he thrust in and out of her. Masro pulled back looking into his eyes, his face full of concentration. Even knowing what he did to her so long ago Masro was turned on by his passion for her.

She reached down to add to her pleasure while bringing his lips to hers again. Masro felt the building of her climax and could tell Hux was close to his. She worked harder wanting them to finish together. A few more rough thrust and he cried her name out, while she quaked for him. Hux lowered her gently to her feet. She stood naked watching him.

"What just happened?" He asked her as he pulled his pants on. Hux saw the way she was watching his body and felt almost uncomfortable. "My Queen, are you ok?"

"For the first time in a long time, yes," she lowered him to her lips to kiss while running her hands over his chest. "We're going to be adding a lot of training sessions."

"Whatever my Queen Desires," Hux knelt in front of her.

"Surprise me when I least expect it. I like danger," Masro kissed him one more time before dressing to leave.

Days passed as they inched closer to the Gala. There were times when Masro momentarily forgot Kylo's betrayal and she was happy to be with him, only to be filled with anger at herself after he had retired for the night. Her days were filled with satisfying her lust with Armitage in varying degrees of being caught. Kylo was not too happy with the added sessions Masro held with Hux, especially when he walked in to their training room unannounced only to find it empty.

The day had come for the gala. Kylo was nervous because he had to give a speech. He knew in the moment he would be fine, but he preferred smaller audiences. He dressed in a much more formal suit than his uniform. The material was a black silk that shone in the light. He still had a cape as was customary.

Masro readied their children and sent them off with Shim so she herself could get ready. Her thoughts went to her children often, they were growing quickly. She worried about being a terrible mother to her children but did the things she did because she wanted the best life for them. This was something she was doing for herself. The guilt weighed heavily on her as she finished her makeup and went to put her gown on.

The dress was a deep violet gown that swept the floor. There was a high slit on one side that went up to her hip while the rest of the dress left little to the imagination. Kylo preferred her to dress this way though he often showed jealousy. Masro's thoughts went to her grandfather's words about Kylo liking to put her in danger only he could get her out of. She added jewelry that heavily draped across the front of her body covering more than her gown and a cape.

She and Kylo made their way along with every Knight but one towards coruscant. Masro made sure all the highly ranked officials would be at the gala leaving only a skeleton crew. She made it a point that there should be one knight left at the temple on board to protect their sanctum as the regular crew couldn't make an entrance if something were to happen. He agreed and selected Helix without her even having to advise him.

They exited their shuttle when it landed and made their entrance. Their people were being brought back and forth through a special transport Masro had arranged. They made their rounds greeting officials and their people. She took her opportunity when Kylo was busy speaking with the head of the Sienar company.

Masro slipped away from the gala, pulling her cloak on raising the hood. She headed towards a transport vessel they were using to ferry their people to Coruscant to take her back to the finalizer. She went unrecognized, marching off when they arrived in a different direction. Masro went to the storage room she hid her suit in before she left for the Gala with Kylo.

She quickly changed locking her lightsaber on her hip, then she pulled the cloak back on as she was supposed to be on Coruscant. Masro headed to the knight's temple, only one Knight was there now, Helix. She knew all others were accounted for at the temple Gala. Masro didn't bother to lock her force down, she wanted to know the taste of his fear and relish in it.

Masro held her hand up unlocking the outer door and headed in pushing her force out to detect him. When the door closed behind her, she dropped her cloak. He would know it was her from her force signature. Masro marched through the temple, closing in on him, her mind excited to soon be free of him. He was kneeling in the meditation room the only light on him. She stood there filling the room with her hatred of him.

"I knew you would come. I've had visions of my death for months," he spoke calmly slowly rising to his feet. He turned towards her, "but I didn't see it being you."

Masro stepped towards him splitting her lightsaber and lighting each half. Without speaking a word she ran towards him, stopping just in front of him lowering her lightsaber to his neck. He didn't pull a weapon or even try to fight. A part of her pulled to the surface not wanting to go through with killing him without a fight. She turned to walk away; he must be a misdirection from her task. When she reached the door she turned.

Masro threw her lightsaber at him reaching out with the force to slice Helix's head clean off. She called her lightsaber to her heading to change and go back to the gala. Before she exited the temple, she felt his presence again. She turned and knelt.

"Master, I will find another target. He deserved to die for all he did to me," she kept her head down.

"You have chosen well," he spoke reaching his hand out for her. Masro took his hand standing.

"I must return before I am noticed to be missing."

"Of course my loyal apprentice."

Masro turned heading for her clothing, quickly changing and heading back to Coruscant. She cleared her mind trying to put on a false front for Kylo. Masro checked on the children who were sleeping in one of the guest quarters. On her way to Kylo, Masro caught the eyes of Kanan and Dume. Her heart crushed when Dume turned his back on her. She reached Kylo's side.

"What took you so long, My love?" He asked only half listening.

"Just getting the children to wind down, but they're asleep now."

"Sir," a soldier ran up to Kylo and Masro as they were about to take a walked in the gardens. "We have been trying to reach out, but your comm isn't connecting."

"What's wrong?" Kylo patted his person realizing he never moved his comm to this suit.

"Knight Helix missed his check in with the guard. He isn't answering our hails. His comm puts him in the temple, but we are not getting life signs. So it's either not on his person or… Since we cannot enter the temple without a person of the gift, we don't know what to expect."

"You should have come for me sooner!" Kylo turned heading back in. "Jarrus, Sunkiller at my side now."

They raced to him, hands on their weapons.

"How May we serve you master?" Sunkiller asked.

"Helix isn't hailing comms; we need to check the temple."

"I'm coming too, I should be at your back," Masro filled her face with concern for Kylo.

"My love, I'm just being over cautious, but we could have a traitor on board I want you to go with Shim back inside the temple and wait for me to give the all clear."

"Kylo! No, what makes this place any different than our home? If a traitor is on board, they would be force sensitive to get into the temple, we had a transport all night they could have easily left the ship and come here. That would place a target on our children."

Kylo roared, his anger easy for all to see.

"There is no safe place then. Come with me, we will get Shim and the children to our suite and have her lock it down after we sweep it."

They all followed Kylo to the transport, Masro hiding her darker thought in her mind from Kylo by putting thoughts of their children's safety first. She knew it wouldn't be suspicious. They rushed off the ship heading towards their suite with armed guard to drop the kids off with Shim. They did a sweep of the room before locking them in and leaving a dozen troopers to guard them. Kylo led the way to the temple followed by Masro, Sunkiller and Kanan.

Kylo stood before the temple with Masro, Sunkiller and Kanan at his back. He held his hand up to open the temple door. It slid to the side revealing the darkness of the temple entrance. Kylo lit his lightsaber and the others followed heading in behind him. There was no sign anyone had been there, so they trudged on. Kylo waved his hand for Kanan and Sunkiller to take lead.

"Maze," he spoke in her mind. "

"_You're distracting me Kylo. I'm trying to reach out with the force for his signature."_

_ "You're not going to find it."_

"Why?" She asked out loud.

"Because I don't feel anything but the three of you in here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think you should go back to our suite."

"Are you trying to protect me from something you know?" Masro was a bit alarmed.

"I'm protecting you from…."

"Master!" Sunkiller called out. "In the meditation room!"

Masro ran past Kylo, he easily caught up running ahead of her. While it was a simple kill by their standard it was easily one of the most brutal death the temple had seen. The other being Nari the apprentice Knight. His body laid on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood that drained from the parts of his body that weren't completely cauterized. His head laid across the room an expression of shock still on his pale face. The eyes that stared back at them were full of accusations.

Masro turned away, not from feeling guilty but from stopping herself from showing the glee that she felt from Helix being gone from her life. Kylo took it as she was upset and pulled her into his arms. While she let him, Masro went stiff. He reacted by pulling back, she had been acting strangely towards him for a couple of weeks now. Kylo wanted to believe she was just trying to sort everything out that's happened in her life. Masro retreated to their suite, she was followed by Kylo sometime later. She looked at him from their bed, Masro was reading files. Kylo looked at her as if he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to. Masro tried to slip into his mind but he was shut down. She turned over and went to bed as she had become quite pained from hearing his voice.

The next morning Kylo rushed out without a word, which was quite unlike him but Masro knew they had a killer to hunt. The chase was made into a big deal, many knights were brought to the ship and interrogated. Masro decided to stay away from their investigation, staying with the children and teaching them their studies. Days passed, Kylo would always come in to their suite and just stand there looking at Masro never saying a word before going to bed. Though she took great delight in not hearing him speak she began to worry that he suspected her.

Masro returned to regular duties the following day, worried every sound was Kylo coming after her for Helix's murder. She felt a familiar force signature coming towards her and cringed knowing it was Ezra. While she changed everything Masro had avoided seeing him since before they fully stepped out of time. She made a turn to avoid him only to run right into him. It was an awkward moment as Masro looked at him full of hate and anger before she caught herself.

"Why do you still look at me with such hatred, mistress?" He asked.

"I cannot get past what…why did you say still? you shouldn't know what you did to me and why I hate you."

"You know why." His demeanor changed, Masro felt that power flow through her that she had so long ago. Fear filled her, knowing he was truly powerful to stop the change she made.

"You're still him, aren't you? Why weren't you changed?"

"I had already given myself to the dark side before then, long before I was taken on a new path."

"You hid it well then. May I ask how?"

"I had a Sith holocron, while it was destroyed the essence stayed with me. It led me and guided me to my path as I must guide you to yours."

"My Grandfather sent you, didn't he?"

"Yes, He is worried for your safety. Ren and Kanan are very close to discovering that you are the one that murdered Helix, if they haven't already I would be surprised. We must head to Vader's fortress on Mustafar to perform a ceremony of darkness; you will become a full fledge Sith."

"I will obey my orders. I need to rid myself of my Comm, so I won't be tracked." She pulled her lightsaber out lighting it to slash through it. Masro used a ship comm to call Kylo. "Queen Masro Ren here. I need to be connected to the supreme leader."

"One moment."

"Kylo here, why are you calling me on the ships comm?"

"Ky, while on duty I accidentally smashed my comm. I'm going to drop it off to be repaired but I'm going to be without until then. I just wanted you to know."

"Maybe you should come by me on deck, that way I don't have to worry about you. We do have an unsolved case we are still working on."

"Of course. Masro out." She had no intention of going there but she knew she bought herself some time. "My children, what is to become of them?"

"They are no longer important to your new life. While you may still have an attachment to them it's best to let them go for now. We will take them later when you are a full fledge Sith. The power you will harness will make you unstoppable."

"What's the plan for getting off the ship?"

"Lock yourself down. I'm expected to be leaving soon so we will go to the hanger and leave."

"Just like that? I doubt it will be that easy," she shut her force down pulling it into herself.

"They have no reason to suspect me of anything, so I won't be stopped. In general the regular crew leaves our ships alone."

Masro nodded not really caring for the plan, but her master had sent him. Her heart pulled at her to not tell her children she was leaving. She loved them very much but needed to do this for herself. Masro couldn't believe how easy it was for Ezra to go undetected and continued walking with him. Once onboard he shot out of the hanger heading to the volcanic planet of Mustafar.

Her thoughts went to a book she had read on the planet once, and how it was once a lush green beautiful planet filled with life. Masro didn't know if the story the book told was true, but it had always stuck with her. At some point in the past, A woman and her husband arrived and lived in harmony on Mustafar with the natives of the planet. Later, Mustafar came under attack and the husband died. The wife was so grief stricken she looked for ways to bring her husband back. she ended up stealing the most sacred artifact on Mustafar, the Bright Star. It was Thought to have the power to resurrect lost loved ones, but it wasn't so. The bright star burst with overwhelming power and the planet became a volcanic wasteland.

Masro thought of a time she would have done the same for Kylo, but her heart shattered to think of his betrayal of her. She was in such deep thought that she hadn't realized how long they had been traveling, until Ezra began to land the ship. Masro was a bit nervous knowing she was going to have to complete another test.

Together Ezra and Masro marched off the ship heading towards Vader's fortress. It loomed above them and filled the entire planet with the power it emanated . Masro felt as if Vader were with them still. His castle dazzled Masro as it was truly awe inspiring in its beauty. Ezra ran up ahead to embrace Lūx, Masro froze in horror and pain from the sight.

"Welcome, Mother," Lūx hissed her lips parted from Ezra's. "You're confused face amuses me. You should know I have immense power because I'm descended from the chosen one, Anakin Skywalker and the greatest most powerful leader of all, lord Sidious, and can easily manipulate my surroundings when I feel a time ripple."

"Where is our master?" Masro asked ignoring everything Lūx had just said.

"Oh, you're going to enjoy this so much," Lūx giggled as she wrapped her arm around Ezra's, and they walked inside together. Before them in the great hall floating frozen in the middle of the room were Race and Blas. They looked as though they had already been tortured greatly as they were bruised and battered, cut up and scarred. Race looked at Masro almost relived to see her.

"Mistress," he whispered, Masro's breathing sped up as she knew what was going to be asked of her. She ignored his words turning instead towards the throne in the room where the force spirit of her grandfather sat. Masro knelt in front of him.

"My great and powerful Master, I am here for my final test."

"She has fallen to the dark side…"Blas said weakly, lord Sidious laugh rang through the room. Masro remained unchanged in front of her master.

"My granddaughter," he stood walking slowly towards her until he stood in front of Masro. Sidious held his hand out to Masro, who grabbed it pushing her force to solidify him. She stood next to him turning to look at Blas and Race. "You're to kill these two traitors of the force then I will give you your final test."

"What have they done to become traitors of the force?" Masro asked.

"They attempted to steal Lord Vader's lightsaber. From the look on your face I see this was yet another secret on his part."

Masro shook with anger letting herself feel every bit of darkness, releasing herself to the darkness inside of her. Sidious held his hand out releasing Blas and Race, dropping them to the ground. Masro lit her lightsaber knowing how she looked to them by the trembling of their bodies. She realized she wanted a challenge, Masro pulled Ezra's and Lux's lightsabers throwing them at Blas and Race with the force. A flash of hope crossed their faces as Ezra and Lūx looked at Masro in shock of this betrayal. Sidious held his hand up to them telling them not to interfere. Blas and race's hope slowly faded as Masro's stance didn't change. They realized it was fight or die.

Masro pulled her second lightsaber out, igniting it as they ran towards her. Blas hit her first, a look of sincere pain on his face as he attacked her.

"Mistress, please you don't have to do this. We can help you escape," he begged.

"Why would I need to escape? I'm here of my own free will," Masro pushed Blas away with one hand striking at Race with the other. She kicked at race knee causing him to scream in pain as she dislocated it. It surprised her the strength he showed when he bit the hilt of the lightsaber and shoved it back in place.

"You are truly loss to us then. We will give our master your lightsaber upon your death," race hit with several rapid strikes on one side leading her to Blas, Masro quickly connected her blades to make a double bladed lightsaber.

"Don't worry, you won't need to. As for yours I'll burn them in the fires of Mustafar along with your bodies," Masro laughed, as she force jumped backwards.

Masro ducked just as they both ran at her, spinning her double edged lightsaber. The looks on their faces were of shock as each of their bodies slid into two. Masro stood, using the force to deactivate the two lightsabers on the dead before force tossing them back to their owners. Masro knelt in front of her master who bestowed upon her a gift.

"Vader's lightsaber? Master, this is truly a great honor." Masro lit it fully letting herself fall to the darkside. She felt it as it consumed her body, yet it was different than when she allowed the brother out. When Masro opened her eye's Lūx gasped.

"Her eyes have changed."

"They are the color of a Sith," Ezra explained.


	28. Chapter 28

"Now for your final test. You must go back further in time than you have traveled before. You will assist me in bringing Anakin Skywalker to the dark side."

"Yes, Master. What do I need to do? I thought he had chosen the dark side because of the betrayal of the Jedi."

"Anything it takes. I am sending you to a turning point in his life. Use everything in your power to make him doubt himself and the Jedi."

"Yes, Master," she stood, he took her hand drawing on her power to open time. Masro stepped through a bit unsure of herself and this mission. She walked the sands of time further than she had ever gone before. Finally a door appeared in front of her, she watched as a much younger version of her grandfather stood speaking to what could only be described as Jedi because of their clothing. He rushed them out of his office turning towards the time portal.

"You May come out now," he spoke regally. Masro stepped through feeling his power build up, she knew it was a test. She released herself to her full force abilities allowing her force to consume her just as he shot force lightning at her. Masro pushed out with her ability consuming the lightning like nothing Lord Sidious had seen in a long time. She knelt in front of him pulling her force back inside her. "My, my, my…what do we have here?"

"I have come from the future from your side to help bring Anakin Skywalker to our side."

"Tell me. What family line do you hail from to have power such as you do?"

"Yours. You are my grandfather. Cadmar Palpatine was my father. I am Masro Ren."

"I have no son, is this a deception? Every clone I have attempted has been flawed and destroyed."

"No, Master, you find out in order to have a viable clone with force abilities that they must inject the clone to grow inside a living being. My father tried very hard to live up to your name."

"You speak of him in the past tense…I see from your face he is no longer alive."

"I'm sorry, my Master."

"Why is your Name Ren?"

"Marriage, but that won't interfere with my mission."

"You have abilities that I do not how did you come by them?"

"Mortis."

"The legendary Mortis…." He seemed in deep thought then woke suddenly, "I need you to change you can't wear that uniform here. I will have a person come right away then I will put everything into play."

"Yes, Master."

"Your eyes," he said suddenly.

"What about them?"

"The eyes of a Sith will give away our plans," he pushed his power into her causing her great pain as he changed her eyes back to hazel. "When I introduce you to Anakin, you will call me Grandfather from there on out."

"Yes."

He went to the desk and pressed a button, "send my clothing adviser into my office."

Without another word the doors immediately opened and a small frail looking young woman came in, Masro instantly recognized her, as their seamstress.

"Guinec," the woman stopped not knowing Masro at all looking worried. Masro turned towards Palpatine, "she is Loyal. Treat her well."

"Guinec, this is my granddaughter. She is visiting me from…"

"_Naboo,_" she spoke in his mind.

"Naboo. She left in such a rush that she forgot her packed bags, can you please find her some suitable clothing to wear for the next few days?"

"Of course, chancellor Palpatine. It shouldn't be a problem at all." Masro followed Guinec from the room toward her office on the same floor. It was filled with clothing as it always was on the ship. Masro picked some clothing and a dress to wear for the introduction. She didn't care for all the conservative clothing as she had a preference. Guinec could see her hesitation, "I can alter anything and quickly to."

"Yes, I'd like these dresses to have a deep cut in the front. Do you have any pants in my size and a tunic?"

"Yes, over there." Masro went and picked some out, seeing a jacket that was familiar under another pile. She realized Guinec designed the uniforms for the Empire. "Here, this dress is finished I'll alter the rest and have them sent to you."

The dress was a blush pink with floral designs in darker hues of pink and purple all over, she knew it would make her look very dainty. When Masro pulled it on the bottom just swept the floor. The long sleeve bodice came down in an extremely deep V-neck.

"Thank you."

"May I ask about your uniform. It's very well put together."

"That's because you designed and sewed it for me."

She gave Masro a knowing look, Masro pulled on the cape and returned to Palpatine's office.

"You look lovely, Masro. I have summoned Anakin; he should be here in a moment. I'm going to step out then I'll be back to make the introductions. One more thing you need to shield your abilities from him."

"Yes, Grandfather." He left through a side door, Masro knew he was going to watch their interactions. She went to look out the window behind the desk, shutting herself down. She hated not being able to feel with the force, like a piece of her was missing.

"Right that way, the chancellor said to wait in his office, and he will be right with you." Masro heard a voice say, the door opened, and Anakin stepped through. Masro didn't turn towards him she waited for him to notice her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the Chancellor had a meeting with anyone else right now. I was told to come in," he spoke as if almost embarrassed. Masro turned towards him, He gasped. When he realized that he was staring he looked down. Masro chortled bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, she walked towards him. Anakin looked up at Masro, completely infatuated with her.

"You must be Anakin," Masro spoke in a sultry voice watching Him slowly lower his eyes from her face down her body pausing at a few choice places. Palpatine chose that moment to enter the door from the side. Anakin jumped, looking over at Palpatine.

"Anakin, my boy, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I see that you have met My granddaughter."

"Oh, I…uh…."

"I'm Masro, Masro Ren," she held her arm out Anakin wrapped his gloved fingers around her forearm. She knew it held a metal hand underneath; the power of the destruction it could cause aroused her more than she wanted to admit. Masro slid her hand slowly down his forearm keeping eye contact the entire time. He was instantly mesmerized by her.

"Anakin," Palpatine broke their connection. "I need your help. My granddaughter is visiting from my home planet Naboo. I need you to show her around and more importantly, I need you to protect her."

"Supreme Chancellor, I have duties that I know the council will not excuse me from."

"Leave that to me. I don't trust anyone else with protecting my precious granddaughter. She is the only family I have left."

"Of course," Anakin slightly bowed his head, raising it to make eye contact with Masro. His gaze made her heart skip a beat; she didn't understand how he had this pull on her.

"Now I have many appointments. You two be on your way."

"Lady Ren, if we may?" He slightly bowed telling Masro to lead their way out.

"Please, just Masro," she whispered as she passed.

They walked through the senate building, the hall they walked down was empty. Anakin kept His arms behind his back as they walked in silence. Masro stopped to look out a window at a ship coming in for a landing.

"The art of piloting is so fascinating to me. Just being able to take off and fly into space. It's so… freeing. The places you could go, the things you could see."

"Would you like to go with me on a flight? I'm a pilot I could give you a lesson." Masro turned towards him her thoughts going to Kylo teaching her how to fly. Her face must have given something away because he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," Masro reached out to Anakin, "A childhood friend had attempted to give me lessons. Let me just say I didn't fair to well, nor did the ship or the building I eventually crashed into." Masro looked down in embarrassment, it was a true story, but she eventually learned to pilot expertly well because of Kanan. Anakin laughed, making Masro look at him. She joined in on the laughter realizing how the story must have sounded.

"Perhaps I'll just give you a ride on my ship then." They paused looking each other deeply. Masro realized she was being too distracted by him and broke their moment.

"Sounds wonderful, I'm so excited," Masro hugged Him, surprising him. She pulled away from him quickly avoiding eye contact, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You must think me strange."

"No, I think you're fascinating and would like to learn more about you."

"Well let's go. I'll tell you anything you want to know," Masro wrapped her arm around his as he led the way out of the senate building. He was worried about running into Padmé, especially with Masro hanging on him. His fear came to pass as a meeting let out and Padmé came walking out with Senator Organa.

"Anakin," she said unsure giving Masro an almost hostile look. He reluctantly waved and led Masro over to them. She plastered a smile on her face and asked, "Who's this you are with?"

"I'm Masro, the supreme Chancellor's granddaughter," Masro spoke regally but was annoyed by the title. She preferred Queen of the Galaxy, Mistress of the knights of Ren, Hero to Naboo over being known as someone's family member. Anakin stepped aside with Padmé and were angrily whispering.

"It's nice to meet you," senator Organa spoke. Masro stiffened when shaking his hand, knowing he was Leia's adoptive father. "We are actually headed into another meeting; Senator Amidala are you ready?"

"Yes. It was nice meeting you Masro," her smile was strained as she shook Masro's hand before they headed off.

"I don't think she much cared for me."

"Why do you say that?" They started on their way again.

"Women know women. There is this unwritten code all women know."

"I'm not going to argue that women have a secret code, but I think you're wrong about Padmé."

"You're on a first name basis with Senator Amidala?"

"I've known her for a very long time. My turn to ask some questions," he changed the subject.

"Go ahead."

"Where does the name Ren come from since you're a Palpatine something happened?"

"It is my name through marriage, but…um…that's over now." She looked away; he could tell the subject was an upsetting one especially when she wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. We all have things happen that shape who we become. I've just had a lot of them because of him."

"Those are very wise words," they were silent for a few minutes. Anakin looked at her, "Is that why you have traveled all this way? Because of him?"

"In part, Yes, I needed to get to a safe place. I've also come to help my grandfather. He's too proud a man to ever admit to needing it but he's my only family now. He told me of how you saved him many time and most recently when he was taken. I was terrified when I heard the news, I really thought I had lost him. I don't have the words to express my gratitude, but I would love to show you how grateful I am," Masro stopped in front of him sliding her hand across Anakin's chest making his breathing come out a bit frantic, as he realized he wanted to accept her offer. He couldn't understand her power over him, his insides argued with conscience. She blushed turned away at his rejection and he changed the subject cementing her embarrassment.

"Where did you grow up on Naboo?"

"At the edge of lake country. My mother remarried; we lived with her husband and his son." She avoided looking at him but understood he gave her an out with the subject change.

"You don't sound happy about that…I take it that this is another things happen that shape who we become conversation."

"Sadly yes. I seem to be rather depressing." He turned her towards him lifting her face up to him with a finger under her chin.

"And yet here you are on coruscant helping your grandfather, with a smile that could light the darkest of days." Masro looked down blushing, she felt like she was a teenager again.

"You must be careful with your compliments; you never know who's listening."

They reached Anakin's transport, "it's just the transport, don't worry we're going to the real ship." He helped her inside then ran around jumping in. They took off zooming through the skyline. Masro had only taken large transports that fit at least a dozen people before, never just two. It was rather exciting in its own right. She looked around excited by all the ships and transports zooming in all directions.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Aren't all of the questions you're asking personal?"

"Well yes. I suppose they are."

"It's fine, I was just giving you a hard time. Go ahead with your question."

"How old are you?" She looked at him surprised he would ask her such a question, he thought she wasn't going to answer.

"That is a bold question, Jedi. In a linear line of my life I'm twenty-nine this year."

"Aren't all lives linear?"

"No." She didn't elaborate.

"Were you ever happy with your former husband?"

"Oh yes, very. I've known him my entire life, as in my mother was still pregnant with me when we met. He went away for schooling at an early age; though he would visit often. Kylo saved me from many things that impacted my childhood and early adulthood. We had many years apart then met back up, realized we had always loved each other and married."

"It sounds like you used to be really happy together."

"We were, but he changed. That's all I'm going to say on the subject." They came into land, Anakin jumped out and ran to help Masro. She played the helpless woman much to her dismay, but he seemed to like it. They landed at the temple hanger; her first thought was if she would see Kanan as a young man. A trooper walked up behind Anakin.

"General Skywalker, May I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure Rex. Masro, please excuse me. I'll be right back. You're safe here."

Anakin walked off while Masro watched. She felt awkward just standing there by herself. Masro turned observing the hustle and bustle around her. She knew they were fighting a pointless war and other than the clone troopers and Anakin none of the people in the hanger would survive. Masro explored the tools nearby. She heard a familiar voice.

"Master Billaba, are you sure we have to leave today for Kaller? When the celebrations are only a few days away."

"Caleb, we have gone over this. Our duty is to bring peace and balance to the galaxy, going to a gala doesn't fix the conflict on Kaller."

Masro turned in panic towards the voices, knowing from Kanan his story of Kaller. Kanan was so young; she had never seen him this young before. He wore his Jedi robes with his lightsaber prominent on his belt. Masro must have been staring because they stopped to look at her. She dropped a tool she was holding knocking over the others in the process bending to try and pick it up. Caleb came over to help her.

"Thank you," Masro snuck a look at him close up. His piercing blue eyes still held the same passion of life behind them. He smirked the same Kanan smirk she knew well when he realized she was staring at him. His master continued on as he was helping her put the tools back. When they were finished, he stood up reaching a hand to help her up.

"Thank you again…uh…"

"Caleb, Caleb Dume."

"What a nice name. Strong."

"Well, I don't want to brag."

Masro giggled as she realized he mistook her attention for flirting.

"Caleb you misunderstand my attention. I'm sorry. You remind me of an old friend. He was brave and courageous. I can sense people; I know you're strength will save you someday."

"Uh…ok…thank you?" He looked at Masro strangely as he started to walk away.

"Caleb."

"Yes."

"There is no cowardliness in living to fight another day."

Anakin returned to Masro looking at Caleb watching Masro intently.

"Your Master is waiting for you Caleb," he said. It woke him up from the trance he was in with Masro. He bowed to Anakin and ran off. "You seem to draw the attention of all the men here." Masro looked around seeing that every man and some women in the room, clone troopers included were looking at her. They turned upon realizing Masro noticed them.

"There's only two eyes I care about," Masro looked at Anakin.

"How about that flight?" He changed the subject pointing towards a small freighter ship in the yt family. "I know she's not the most exciting ship but it's what I have to work with since my last ship was destroyed on Mandalor."

"Um…ok," Masro didn't feel confident looking at it.

"Don't worry. She flies beautifully. I've done a system overhaul, and everything is up to my standards, well mostly."

"Well…mostly?"

"I have high standards, R2 hurry up we're leaving," he laughed as he helped Masro onto the ship; closing the ramp behind R2. He headed towards the cockpit followed by Masro. She was stricken by how similar this all felt, as she had done similar things with Kylo. For a moment she lost herself in thought letting her self-go, before locking herself down quickly. Anakin stopped slowly turning towards her, wanting to question what he felt but shook it off and moved on. R2 pushed by Masro heading towards the cockpit to plug in. Masro hadn't seen the droid in a long time even in her time, since she was at the Jedi Academy under Luke.

They locked themselves in and Anakin took off, surprising Masro at his lack of safety. He kept glancing over to Masro seeing her look around, but she always caught him looking.

"You travel a lot?" He asked her.

"Yes, but every ship feels different; plus having only two people as crew is a lot quieter than traveling with diplomats."

"Oh, truer words have never been spoken."

"You don't like politics much do you?"

"Politicians don't even like politics much."

"Now it's you that speaks the truth," Masro laughed, he glanced at her as they broke through the atmosphere. There was plenty of other ships passing in and out of the atmosphere. "Can we go somewhere less…busy?"

"I know the perfect spot," he pressed a few buttons, "ready R2? Punch it."

They took off into hyperspace a bit rougher than Masro preferred but she still enjoyed the feeling, Masro smiled enjoying the sensation of space travel. R2 beeped behind them, Masro understood him as did Anakin.

"Thank you, R2, can you adjust the thrust down? so when we drop out of hyperspace it's a smoother run."

"You understand binary?" Anakin asked surprised, "or I should ask you about knowing the engines system for a smooth drop."

"I guess I'm interesting after all. Yes, I understand binary fluently along with several other dialects. I studied languages when I was younger. There wasn't much to do where I grew up."

"What about mechanics? Your suggestion really fixed the issue," they dropped out of hyperspace and it was a smooth run.

"I spent a lot of time around ships growing up. My best friend was mechanically inclined and taught me. It says we're heading to the outer rim, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Did you want to try flying her?" He asked, Masro looked at the controls for a moment and it was like flying with Kanan in the past. She smoothly took controls flying them towards an asteroid she knew would be hollow. Flying out the other end Anakin looked at Masro in surprise.

"I thought you said you couldn't fly."

"No, I said that happened when I was being taught to fly. But I learned how to fly well over ten years ago now," Masro rolled them in to an evasive maneuver, and they laughed, "My specialty is turret shooting though."

"Well, that's going to come in handy, the scans are saying we have company," he quickly took piloting back over hitting several buttons. This freighter only had a lower turret below the pilots, Masro jumped down in her dress readying her station. She spun around shooting the turret taking out some small attack ships. "Good shooting!"

Anakin spun them out of the way of oncoming fire Masro missed, she heard R2 beep at Anakin.

"What does he mean the shields aren't working?!"

"I told you she's a work in progress, don't worry we've got this."

"We've better. I don't think my grandfather wanted me to come to coruscant to be killed in a battle," she spun in a three sixty taking out a half dozen ships knowing the symbols on the sides. They were confederacy of independent system ships or as they were commonly known as Separatist. "Anakin, we have a major problem. They're separatist."

"They just keep coming back! R2 get those shields up now we've got tracker torpedoes heading towards us!" He ordered. Masro was about to drop her personal shield and push it to shield the ship, when R2 beeped success. Masro returned her hands to the turret gun.

An ion blast, Masro missed due to aiming for the tracker torpedoes, disabled the ships systems, Masro climbed out of the lower turret looking at Anakin for what to do. He had rushed to an access panel trying to rewire for the backup systems but even those had been destroyed. They put on life support suits that were shielded from the ion blasts but knew they wouldn't last long as well it wouldn't protect them from space. R2 was out of commission due to the ion blast.

"Anakin?" Masro's voice held panic; she knew her orders but was worried about their lives.

"Don't worry, Masro, I'm going to get us to safety," he grabbed her hands.

"How? We're dead in space surrounded by enemies. I know you can do some amazing things but how are we getting out of this?"

"Masro, I need you to cal-" Anakin was cut off as the ship was blown apart splintering everywhere. He covered her taking the blunt of the blast; but it knocked him out. Masro released her abilities pulling him to her and bringing R2 to her knowing his importance. They were caught up in a tractor beam landing on the enemy ship.

Masro looked up at their captors knowing their leader.

"General Grievous, how dare you attack the granddaughter of the supreme Chancellor!" Masro yelled hoping for a ransom as she was unsure from the files how much he knew about her grandfather.

"Seize them, kill Anakin Skywalker," he ordered; Masro released her force again allowing herself to change, pushing the droids back. "Very interesting. Lord Sidious will love to meet you."

"He already has, take me to him; my Jedi companion and his droid are under my protection should anything from a single strand on his head be harmed I will bring this entire ship and everything in it down. Are we clear?"

"I like Your tenacity; he will come to no harm at least not yet. This way; we shall summon lord Sidious," grievous pointed one of his mechanical arms in a direction which Masro followed. She hesitated at leaving Anakin and R2 behind; he sensed her apprehension, "I am a man of my word. I will have him taken to the sick bay for repairs."

Masro moved forward following Grievous, they came to a communications room. He sent a signal and before him lord Sidious projected. Masro immediately knelt in respect for her master; he focused on her.

"Why are you with General Grievous? You have your mission."

"Grievous attacked the ship Skywalker and I were traveling in. It was completely destroyed; Skywalker saved my life almost at the cost of his own. His droid companion is also out of commission," Masro explained.

"You disobeyed my orders I sense you revealed yourself! You were not to leave the inner core!" He reached out choking Masro with the force.

"I'm sorry Master. He had already slipped into hyperspace before I realized how far we had gotten. He did not see me use my abilities," she choked out. "What are your orders?"

"I will send a ship for your return to the inner system. Bring Skywalker and his droid with you," he then turned to Grievous, "We will have words of this later."

His hologram disappeared, leaving them both in fear. Masro pushed her power away converting to her normal self. She stood glaring at Grievous.

"Alert me when my ship arrives," she ordered. "Which way to the sick bay?"

"I'll have a droid take you," he said turning from her. Masro followed the droid quietly deep in thought of today's adventure. They arrived at the sick bay where a medical droid was repairing some injuries on Anakin. R2 was stationed next to Anakin, Masro knew his main systems panel and batteries would need to be replaced but left it to Anakin in the future to do.

She checked his stats to make sure there was no hidden injuries that were left untreated. He was a bit banged up from taking the blunt of the blast. Masro knew he only saved her because it was his job, but a part of her hoped for more. The doors opened, General Grievous entered.

"Your transport is here; my hospitality is a fleeting gift. They better not attack me, or I will have no problem killing you all."

"Understood. I need something before we go."

"What's that?"

"To look more injured. I blocked most of the blast with my force and won't be able to explain that."

"I have no problem helping with that," Grievous smiled and Masro instantly regretted her decision to ask assistance. He pelted her several times with his mechanical hands, leaving cuts and bruises far beyond what she should have sustained. He was taking it to far, Masro grew angry.

"Enough!" She pushed him away. "Now have them transport both our bodies and the droid to the transport ship."

Masro laid down locking her force away; injecting herself to become unconscious, trusting her grandfather to keep them safe. She was awaken sometime later on a republic transport in a sick bay. The injuries she sustained from Grievous were far more painful than anything she received when the ship was destroyed. She looked around to see Anakin was still unconscious, Masro tried to sit up but felt one of her ribs was still broken.

"Hey, you. How is General Skywalker?" She asked a nearby attendant.

"He looks to be healing fine, we're hoping he will wake up soon."

"And his droid?"

"Taken to primary systems repair."

"That's where I'll be then. Tell Skywalker when he wakes," Masro pushed against the pain getting out of bed.

"I must insist that you lay back down."

"You can insist all you want," Masro pushed past him realizing she didn't know where the repairs were located.

"Fifteenth deck, room three three eight. You're not going to listen at least you don't have to get lost. You're just like him," he pointed at Anakin.

"You've worked on him before I take it."

"More times than I can count."

Masro found the lift and took it to the appropriate floor, heading toward the droids repair. She saw R2 untouched on a table and headed for him.

"Miss, that droid can only be repaired by General Skywalker," a voice said behind her, she turned seeing a small stature man.

"Well, I'm going to start his repairs since Skywalker is out of commission for now."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

Masro opened R2s systems and battery compartment switching out the fried components rather quickly, at least she thought it was rather quickly. She was welding new chip boards on the motor and didn't see a new visitor come in.

"They told me you were here," Masro could hear the pain in Anakin's voice, she looked up removing her helmet, he saw the bruising on her body.

"I figured it was the least I could do for you saving my life," she closed up R2s panels pressing his power buttons. He beeped as he came back online.

"You fixed him," Anakin was more shocked than happy.

"Of course I did. I have high standards of my work, but all repairs were done according to his programming."

"R2, are you ok?" Anakin asked looking the droid over. He made a series of beeps and they both knew he was ecstatic to be back online before he rolled away. Anakin looked at Masro, unsure of how he should feel. "Thank you. R2 and I have been through a lot together. He's like family to me."

"I'm glad I could help in a small way."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, I was knocked out when the blast happened. I awoke in the sick bay here."

"Apparently, we were rescued by a small ship that passed by and they called it in. Thank goodness they happened to be there, or we wouldn't be here now. I'm sorry to have put you in such danger."

"No harm done," Masro held a cry of pain in as she moved causing him to look at her with such guilt in his eyes. "Well mostly no harm."

"Well we're almost back in the core system. I'll drop you off once we can get to a transport."

"You owe me a flight, Anakin."

"After that? No, it's not safe to take you off world."

"Then don't. What about dinner instead?"

"Together?"

"Yes, you need to eat, don't you? Or do Jedi forgo food?"

"No," he laughed, "we eat like everything else to survive."

"So did you want to have dinner with me?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Um... Sure, I guess you're right," Masro looked at him a bit hurt at his continued rejection. She knew it must be how Hux felt in his pursuit of her. "I need to leave."

"We're not there yet where are you going?"

"Away from you," Masro walked out of the room not holding in the sounds of pain anymore. She wanted him to feel guilty. She went and found an empty suite to look at the stars, her anger consuming her. She stood in a stance with her hands behind her back looking deep into space. Her pain was becoming numbing to her. Masro had to work hard to not release her force. Masro knew his bond with his wife was strong and wasn't sure how to break it.

The door slid open behind her, Masro didn't bother turning knowing it was either someone telling her they had arrived or Anakin. It ended up being Anakin, he came to stand next to her. They stood in silence for a few moments just admiring the stars. Out of the side of her eye she saw him glancing at her, but she wasn't about to speak first.

"Will you look at me?" He sounded exasperated.

"Why? You can speak without me looking at you," Masro continued looking forward unmoved. She saw his reflection in the glass knowing he was beginning to fall to his anger.

"I was checking on R2, he says I'm a fool."

"R2 said that?" Masro turned to him skeptical of his words. "Well R2 is a genius."

"I guess I deserve that. I'm sorry for rejecting your dinner invite. I was overthinking it and took it beyond what I think it really meant."

"No, you had it right. I wanted the pleasure of your company still. It's hard for me to connect with people, but it seems so easy with you for some reason. At least I thought it did, but I was wrong."

"Honestly, I have the same problem and feel the same. That's the problem, I'm a Jedi. I can't grow any sort of attachment. I feel continuing down this path may result in that."

Masro was surprised in his honesty, she turned from him, "I'll ask my grandfather to find someone else to protect me then. Your time is too valuable to the republic, besides I'm just a miner's daughter from Naboo. I'm a nobody."

"No," he turned her toward him, "you are far beyond that."

"If you weren't a Jedi what would you do?" The question caught him off guard.

"I- I…uh-"

"Just Answer with your gut response."

"I would have dinner with you."

"That's nice to know. It's a shame, I thought we could be friends. Thank you for indulging me, Anakin Skywalker. Shouldn't we head to the transport?"

"Yes, this way." Anakin walked next to her mulling over his thoughts. "Perhaps one dinner isn't going to turn me to the dark side."

"Dark side? You? You're too noble to ever fall," the words didn't come easily out as she had wanted it to seem kind, but she feared he would mistake her intention as sarcastic. "I really mean that. You would have sacrificed yourself to save me. I don't have enough words to thank you."

"You don't have to; it was my fault we were attacked. Besides you fixed R2 for me, he and I have been through a lot together."

"He?"

"Just a habit." They loaded onto a shuttle together, R2 was already on board. The shuttle took off towards the surface. When they landed, Anakin helped Masro into a transport giving R2 orders to return to home. She had received a transmission from her grandfather saying which suite she was in before they had left the senate building earlier.

When they arrived, Masro was greeted by a few maids. One of them took her cloak.

"Miss, would you like us to prepare a meal for you and your guest?"

"Yes, please. Whatever the specialty is is fine." The maid bowed to Masro and followed another one to change. "I've got it, thank you for showing me where my things are. You may go."

Masro removed all of her clothing, wrapping a robe around her before coming back out.

"Anakin, would you like me to have the maids wash your robes?"

"Oh, uh...no I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? We have a robe for you to wear, but if you're fine then so be it."

"Perhaps I should…"

"Go behind the screen, there is a robe that should fit you."

Anakin brought out the clothes giving them to a maid. They sat down on a couch together, the last maid brought their food out.

"Leave us. I'll come get you if I need you," Masro ordered, Anakin looked at her. They ate in silence for some time just looking at each other and the fire blazing in the fireplace. "I didn't expect it to be this awkward."

Anakin laughed, "At least I'm not the only one thinking that."

"Let's start over. How about I learn more about you?"

"Sounds good, what do you want to know?"

"My grandfather mentioned years ago now, that you had come to the Jedi academy at a late age, is that normal for Jedi?"

"I was ten, and no it was not normal. They didn't want to except me either until my original Master was killed."

"How terrible. Where were you before you came to the temple?"

"My mother and I were slaves on Tatooine…I don't really feel comfortable speaking on that period of my life."

"I understand. There are parts of my life that I wish I could change; my childhood is one of them. Do you like your master?"

"Obi-wan? Yeah, he's like my brother. Though we have a large age gap. I consider the Chancellor the father I never knew."

"That's something I understand. I never knew my real father. He was gone before I was born. I learn about him and his causes later in life. You talk about R2, your master and my grandfather as family, do they not count as attachments to a Jedi?"

"I guess I never thought about it that way," his face darkened at the thought.

"My grandfather speaks about you a lot, so I feel like I already know you. Can I ask about your Padawan, Ahsoka? He said she left the Jedi suddenly."

"Ahsoka was one of a kind…" he let his words trail off as he thought about everything that happened.

"She must have meant a lot to you. Why would she leave the order? Leave you?" Masro directed him to what she wanted him to think about.

"It's a bit of a long story, let's just say she was accused and found guilty unfairly in a terrible situation. The consul voted to remove her from the Jedi. It's much more complicated than I'm explaining but I don't want to keep you here for hours telling you the story. After I cleared her name, they apologized but it came too late for her. I don't blame her for leaving, I have thought about it many times. I do miss having her at my back."

"I'm sorry, Anakin, for bringing up such a sad memory. I hadn't realized it would affect you deeply. I understand about the lack of faith in the consul. My grandfather speaks often of wanting peace and his commitment to the people in the galaxy, but they seem to try and deter him at every vote."

"I, too, have seen them fight against him. He's such a good man, I can't understand their thoughts in fighting him."

They finished eating, sitting in deep thought with a glass of mead. Masro suddenly put her glass down walking away to the doors that led to the balcony of her suite. She felt the calmest nearest the stars. He followed her out.

"I love trying to be near the stars," she said.

"Your eyes sparkle like stars when your happy," Anakin commented, he moved closer to her. She turned towards him putting her hand on his chest. Masro spread his robe open wanting to untie it completely. She pulled him in for a kiss, Masro was surprised he accepted and kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her and traveled down her body making her cry out. Her moan pulled him out of his trance causing him to pull away from her as if Masro burnt him.

"I have to go. I knew I shouldn't have come. How am I going to explain this?" He was speaking quickly. Masro knew he meant explain to his wife.

"Your clothes Anakin, let me call the maid to bring them to you."

"No, I need to go." He just ran out leaving Masro in shock about his behavior. She smiled that he had that kind of reaction to a kiss, but worried how far she would have to take it on their next meeting.


	29. Chapter 29

A few days passed with no contact from Anakin. Masro was beginning to worry about her mission. She contacted her grandfather with her worries. Lord Sidious projected before Masro, angrily pacing. She was knelt with her head down.

"Where is he? Has he made contact with you?"

"No, nothing for the last few days."

"This isn't working. You're not doing something right! How could you fail me like this?!"

"I'm sorry Master. I don't know what else to do. He has avoided all my advances; I fear that I truly have failed you."

"No, he will fall it is foreseen. You will dress and meet him at the Jedi temple. Do everything in your power to break through his shields."

"Yes Master." Sidious dissipated. Masro followed her grandfather's advice dressing for training and headed to go find Anakin training at the temple. She closed her cloak around her pulling the hood up. Masro grabbed her lightsaber wanting very much to take it with her but knew it would be a mistake. She placed it back in the drawer. Masro took a public transport to the temple.

It was hustle and bustle of people, Masro had never seen it this lively. They were still building their numbers in Masro's time. She saw many familiar faces from the archives as she headed up the stairs. Masro strategically looked for Obi-wan to speak with. When she spotted him, she veered towards him knocking into him.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright. May I help you find something?"

"I'm looking for Anakin Skywalker."

"You must be the Chancellor's granddaughter; Anakin spoke of you."

"Why yes, I am. You must be Master Kenobi. Anakin spoke of you as well." He looked at her a moment suspicion crossing his face.

"I'll take you to him."

"Thank you," they walked in silence but Masro felt him pushing against her shields. She shut down even harder but knew it left a void feeling around her. Obi-wan looked at her with a questionable look on his face, she shifted uncomfortably from his glare. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, He is right through there."

"Once again thank you for your graciousness in walking me here," Masro released a bit of herself to get rid of the void feeling she was projecting. He seemed to calm down, Masro turned walking through the doors. It was a training room that was vast. The walls were lined with all types of weapons, lightsabers being the majority. Anakin looked up from his training using the force to turn the device off.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? The Chancellor is going to kill me," he rushed over to her looking at her as though she were made of glass. Masro hated it when people assumed, she was fragile because she was a woman. She stepped back from him annoyed.

"Don't be ridiculous. My grandfather cares about you he wouldn't kill you because I traveled alone. You had me worried, I haven't heard anything from you for days. I took a transport here to make sure you were ok."

"I'm sorry about that, it's been hectic here. How did you know how the transport system worked?"

"Hectic here? Or were you just avoiding me?"

"Admittedly a bit of both."

"Can you teach me how to use a lightsaber?" Masro ignored his previous question, trying to get back on track. Walking up to him reaching out to lightly stroke his lightsaber hilt. She kept eye contact as she did it. His breathing sped up.

"I- uh- I…" he couldn't find his words. She turned from him unbuckling her cloak letting it fall, heading towards the wall to pick up one of the lightsabers that lined the room. One of the lightsabers kybers called out to Masro she had to resist reaching out for it knowing Anakin could hear it as well-being this close. Masro grabbed a lightsaber a few over from the one that sang to her turning back towards Anakin. She lit the lightsaber, spinning it in her hand with some skill. It felt wrong, not balanced like hers.

"Looks like you don't need me to teach you," his lips curled in a smile as he lit his again.

"Then challenge me," Masro took a fighting stance.

"You are full of surprises, Masro Ren."

They ran at each other striking their lightsabers together, making eye contact. Masro struck a few more times, Anakin blocked. She saw something change in his eyes as they continued. Masro had to keep reminding herself not to release her force so that was taking a bit of her focus away from the fight. She dodged a few strikes, rolling out of the way. He laughed as he headed towards her. She nip jumped to her feet, watching him as she side stepped. They ran at each other again quickly striking moving back and forth as they gained upper hand on each other.

Masro turned running from him to the wall hitting it just right to use it to flip over Anakin's head. Masro spun her leg out, knocking Anakin on his back. She straddled him sliding one hand slowly up his body to support her holding the lightsaber to his neck. His breathing was ragged from more than just their fight.

"How was that?" She asked sliding her hands back turning her lightsaber off. Masro could tell she got a rise out of him, purposely grinding against his hardness. Masro climbed off of him, allowing him to quickly roll over to hide his excitement.

"While that was amazing, I think I could give you some pointers," he came up behind Masro sliding his arms down hers towards her hands. Her heart began to race. She looked at him as he made eye contact lighting her lightsaber. Masro turned in his arms giving him the lightsaber bringing his lips to hers. She expected him to pull back knowing he was married but he let it grow between them. Their tongues danced as they wrapped their arms around each other. Masro pulled back, suddenly.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I need to go," Masro turned and ran out of the training room. She stopped when she made it out of the temple hiding off out of sight not realizing the emotional toll it was going to take on her to do this task. Masro saw Anakin run out of the temple looking for her his cloak billowing behind him. Masro ran in another direction, losing track of her surroundings. She realized she didn't know how far she went until she looked up and couldn't recognize any of the buildings that surrounded her. It was all instinct that had gotten her this far. Masro realized she would need to get to the top of one of the surrounding building to get her bearings and find her way back.

Her comm went off, "Yes, Grandfather."

"Where are you? I just had Skywalker in here panicking because he lost you. Now we're going to have to send out the guard to find you for show."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find the roughest scoundrels you can and let them get in several good shots, before you do what you want with them."

"I sent you my current coordinates. I'll try to stay near so hopefully I don't bleed out before you find me. Bye, Grandfather." She closed the comm signal. Masro was in luck to be in a not so hot area. She knew her clothing would make her look like a Jedi, so she changed the way her tunic was tied to reveal more.

A small gang came around a building, one whistled. They were mostly human with a few (pick aliens).

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" One of the humans asked. He was missing an arm it had been badly replaced with a cybernetic one.

"I'm sorry. I'm lost," Masro put on her most innocent looking face. "Can you perhaps help me?"

"Yeah sure, baby, come to Clovir and I'll help you…right on to my rod. You could ride it all night." He chuckled and the others joined in. They circled Masro, she wasn't too happy about letting them get the best of her. Masro looked at them with the best frightened look she could manage. One of the men reached out punching her in the back, she took it and kept turning. A woman walked up looking Masro in the eyes, punching her in the stomach. Then it seemed it was open season on Masro. They all took turns beating her. It was a jumbled amount of hands; someone ripped her tunic before knocking her out.

"She's coming around," Masro heard a voice say, and realized it was Obi-wan.

"Oh I was so worried. My beloved granddaughter open your eyes," Palpatine ordered. Masro did as commanded but the lights were too bright, causing Masro to shield.

"Hey, turn the lights down it's too bright for her," Anakin ordered.

"My little (Naboo animal), if it wasn't for our Brave Jedi Anakin… I can't even think of what would have happened."

"Chancellor, I'm sorry to call on you at such an important moment but you're needed in the conference room."

"I'm sorry my dear."

"It's fine Grandfather. I understand," Masro coughed and winched holding her chest.

"Anakin, please stay with her. Master Kenobi can you please accompany me?"

"Of course Chancellor." The two of them left. It was just Anakin, her and a medical droid. The droid injected several things into Masro, she was hoping at least one of them would make her feel better but none of them did. Anakin waited a bit before speaking.

"Why did you run like that?"

"What does it matter?" Masro tried to turn away from him but cried out in pain staying in place.

"Because I'm supposed to protect you. What does it make me look like when something like this happens?! If I hadn't gotten there in time, they would have done a lot worse to you than beat you and stab you with their primitive weapons."

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" Masro realized she went too far; she wasn't Queen in this time. Masro filled her face with guilt, "I'm sorry, Anakin. Please forgive me. I'm just so embarrassed over everything. I really overstepped earlier."

"No, it's me that should be Sorry. I should have been there to pick you up in the morning. Then I let things between us go too far, that kiss should never have happened. I'm a Jedi."

"Don't lie to me, Anakin!" Masro turned from him crying out in pain as she stretched some of her wounds. She was hurt because she had thought he liked it, but now she wasn't so sure. "Leave me," she ordered, it took great control to not throw him out with her abilities.

"Masro, please."

"That's Lady Ren to you. I will no longer require your assistance."

"It's not you that I work for. You have no say in the matter," he went to look out the window.

Masro painfully turned back towards him, her eyes filled with anger. He was right after all, Masro needed to change her tactics. She pushed herself off the bed wincing but stifling a scream walking towards him.

"Get back in bed. You're going to re-open your injuries. I already have enough guilt."

Masro reached him, sliding her hands up his chest. He awkwardly moved back, smashing into the window.

"Lady Ren, the Jedi…"

"Stop. The Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments they never said anything about being celibate," Anakin let her pull him in for a kiss but quickly pulled from her knowing she couldn't move quickly.

"Obi-wan says you're hiding something, and I should be careful around you."

"He's right," Masro admitted then added, "I'm hiding a lot of things. I'm pretty sure that's normal, am I a criminal for having secrets? I bet you have secrets even Obi-wan doesn't know."

Masro stared him in the eyes knowingly, he shifted uncomfortably looking away.

"I do."

"Then What makes me terrible enough you have to be careful?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the lipstick you left on my lips at the temple," he said, Masro looked away embarrassed.

"You kissed back. You did it then and now, but both times you seemed very reluctant. Do you not find me attractive?"

"I find you very beautiful. It's…" he trailed off as Masro closed in again only putting her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Anakin put his hand over hers meeting her eyes. She could see the internal struggle that he wanted to run but instead he leaned down kissing Masro; softly at first. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss built Masro monitors alarms began going off. The droid was having a hard time keeping up, Masro pulled back at the visual representation of what they just did.

"Thank you, Anakin."

"For what?"

"Making me feel human for the first time in a long time," Masro turned from him starting to climb with difficulty into bed when Anakin came over to help her. He had stood there a minute because the words resonated deeply with him. He had a hard time connecting as well because of his anger, but not with her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I realized that you did the same for me."

"I will be administering a sedative now," the medical droid spoke.

"I'll be by your side all night," Anakin said as Masro's eyes began to close.

The sunlight coming through the window coverings let Masro know the next day had begun. Her eyes slowly opened trying to focus everything around her, Masro stayed quiet as she observed Anakin. He stood looking out the window with a dark expression on his face. She could tell he was in deep thought and was a bit annoyed at Not being able to release her force to read his mind. Masro caught herself thinking about how handsome he was and shut them down quickly reminding herself this was a ploy to get him to turn.

"You're still here," Masro finally broke the silence. He was awaken from his thoughts.

"I told you I would be."

"Yes, but most people don't follow through."

"I'm not most people."

"I see that in more ways than one."

He smirked as he walked closer to her, Masro tried to raise her bed but the pain hit her. She cried out moving her medical gown to reveal she had split open one of her wounds. She realized they didn't quite have the same technology as she was used to in the future.

"I need medical assistance in here!" Anakin yelled.

"I've survived a lot worse than this, I'll be fine," she winced as she applied pressure.

"Is anyone coming?!"

"Anakin just hand me the…the….scan…."Masro passed out. She started to come to; not realizing how much time had passed. "You're going to be the death of me Masro."

"Thanks. I like you to. What happened?" she groaned in pain as she tried to move.

"Don't move!" He ordered. "I can't handle you in anymore pain."

"If they patched me up correctly the first time, I wouldn't have had that issue." She pulled her gown back to see the wound. It still wasn't up to her standards, but it was better. Masro disobeyed Anakin's order by sitting up. "Help me out of bed."

"No."

"Fine," Masro pushed her covers back. "I don't need your help anyway."

"Why are you so stubborn? You don't listen to authority, you run into danger. You're frustrating. I think I know how obi-wan feels now." He went over to help her.

"Because I've spent most of my life in sick bays, I can't be here any longer than I need to be."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." His expression changed to one of pity, it hurt Masro deeply.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity. I wasn't there because I wanted to be, I was always there because I was put there." Masro pulled from him hunching over in pain. Heading for her clothes. They were in tatters only her cloak that Anakin brought from the temple was intact. She turned looking at him with fear in her eyes, he softened coming closer, "What did they do to me?"

"I don't know how far they actually got…they won't be doing anything to anyone anymore."

"You killed them?" She whispered, knowing that was the reaction her master had wanted.

"I was filled with such rage when I saw what they were trying to do…I- I couldn't stop myself." Masro looked up in his eyes they just looked at each other for a moment. "It wasn't the first time was it?"

"No, but I wasn't so lucky to have someone like you around. Thank you," Masro pulled him in for a kiss, surprisingly he let her. Anakin slowly slid his hands around Masro as their kiss grew. Footsteps let them know someone was coming and he quickly pulled away causing Masro to almost fall.

"Oh you're out of bed already, my granddaughter the fighter," Palpatine came in hugging Masro and kissed her forehead. The act felt so wrong to Masro, but she played along as was her job.

"Grandfather, I cannot spend another minute in this medical chamber. Anakin was being kind enough to help me to my apartment."

"How kind of you my dear boy," Palpatine turned to leave but paused. "Anakin can you meet me at the opera tonight? I must speak with you about some important matters."

"Of course Chancellor." Palpatine turned and left leaving the room filled with an awkward silence. "How do you have such power over me? I kept telling myself not to kiss you but it's as though…"

"We complete each other?"

"Yes," he whispered not wanting to admit it out loud. He helped her with the cloak over her medical gown, then did something unexpected and picked Masro up in his arms. She had a hard time giving him that kind of control.

"Don't drop me."

"Why would I drop you? I carried you all the way here from the district."

"You carried me?"

"Yes. You were my responsibility and I let you and the Chancellor down."

"I'm sorry Anakin. Really I am."

"No reason to be. Although I must apologize again as tomorrow, I will be busy and will not be able to take you around coruscant."

"I don't think I could handle it anyway, so no big deal. You must attend to your duties. I'm not that important."

"Of course you are. Now you're making me feel guilty."

"Please don't."

He sat her down in the transport that landed for them. Anakin gave the droid driver instructions and came to sit with Masro. "How do you trust him to drive?"

"Because that's what he's programmed to do. I find all things mechanical fascinating," he said with a bit of enthusiasm. Masro turned from him to hide her pained face. He reminded her so much of Kylo at every turn. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, I'm just reminded of someone and it brings back painful memories. He loves mechanical things too."

"Your former husband?" He asked.

"Yes, it ran in his family to be technically inclined. He is force sensitive as well," Masro let slip. She hadn't meant to tell him. She filled with panic.

"He was a Jedi?"

"No, he didn't finish his training before he left the temple, but he had his reasons."

"Did he turn to the dark side?" Masro looked at him really seeing him for the first time not just enamored by his looks. He was very young barely an adult by a few years, yet his eyes held age many years older than her. She decided to give him wisdom she told Kylo and Kanan long ago.

"Anakin, I'm going to tell you something I was told long ago. A Jedi thinks everything that doesn't line up with their perfect vision is dark or evil, but life isn't like that. There are emotions, anger, hate and sorrow that shouldn't be seen as darkness. They create the balance we're always in search of. Every living thing is made up of the force it encompasses us, surrounds us, engulfs us but only a few select can wield it."

Tears fell from his eyes at her words. He had always felt wrong because he had these emotions but hearing these words gave him hope. Masro reached up wiping his tears, searching his eyes.

"Whoever told you that is the wisest of us all. Thank you for sharing it with me," he turned from her trying to get his emotions under control. Masro knew if she wanted, she could push him to the edge if she asked him to bed now, he would accept but she liked the pace things were moving at. They came for a landing Anakin picked her up heading towards her apartment. Anakin and Masro stayed quiet during their walk stopping at her door. He paused looking at her, both of them wanting to go through the door and do things they both knew they shouldn't. Masro pushed against him to have him put her down.

"Thank you, Anakin, for everything," she reached up to pull him down to kiss his cheek. Masro turned to her door opening it.

"Are you sure you're ok enough to get to your bed? I could have you in bed…uh…carry you to bed," He looked down in embarrassment. She placed her hands on his chest looking into his eyes.

"I would love to have you in my bed, but I don't think I would be able to perform for you to my standards."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you more. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He leaned down lightly kissing her knowing anything more would lead to her bed.

"I like it rough to," she whispered when they parted. Masro went into her suite closing the door behind her. She went to the med kit in the room to inject herself with some pain killers before crawling into bed.

She awoke feeling much better than the day before, though she ached everywhere. Masro dressed so she could meditate, this mission was taking a toll on her. She missed being free to be herself, and she missed her children. Knowing Anakin would be busy she released her force; it felt almost like an explosion inside her. Instantly feeling complete again. She stretched it almost like a muscle around her lifting all the object within the vicinity.

Masro was so busy concentrating on not breaking anything that she never felt it as Anakin entered her suite. The sound of a book falling caused her to turn towards him. Their force danced through each of them connecting them on a different level. For the first time she realized it was the Skywalker line that mingled with her power, because she was made just for it. Though she had never fully released herself around Luke, Masro had a strange feeling they would have had this connection as well. Though she never understood her connection with Kanan. She froze putting everything back pulling her force back into herself. Instantly losing their connection.

"Don't do that. Don't hide yourself from me."

"It's better we don't make that connection."

"You have the ability to use the force? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, but please don't tell. Especially not my grandfather."

"Why? You should have been trained as a Jedi."

"While you have helped me see not all Jedi are misguided, there are many that are."

"What do you mean?"

"Taking an infant from their parent, in order to train them in the way of the Jedi. I know you don't have children Anakin, but I would bring down cities to retrieve my children," she shifted her eyes away. "Or denying emotions because they fear the dark side, is that not a contradiction? Do they not teach you that fear leads to suffering? Yet they fear to lose their power. Everything I told you in the transport yesterday was true."

"I do see what you mean. I myself have been starting to have difficulty with some of their views as of late. Why don't you want your grandfather to know? It is a gift to be able to use the force."

"Because he would disown me."

"The Chancellor? He is such a kind man. He would never do such a thing."

"Yes, but we all have our limits. A misguided Jedi killed my father Along with a…Padawan. My father was only trying to help facilitate peace. How can you justify that? How could he forgive me for having the very abilities that killed my father? his only son"

"I-I…Don't have an answer. If a Jedi killed my son, I would want revenge, which is not the Jedi way I know. He is an even better Man than I thought, being like a father to me since I was a boy."

"He has actually mentioned you lots of times in our conversations or Halo letters, all good things but he worries about you like his son. He has spoken about how the Jedi Council continues to undermine your importance and power. Sending you off to fight a war, when the Jedi are supposed to keep peace. While keeping themselves in a comfortable power mostly away from the battles. I don't know how you follow them; you're such a good man."

"I find myself full of doubt more times than I would like to mention. He is right about the council holding me back. May I ask the name of the Jedi and Padawan that murdered your father?"

"Ben Solo and Anaka," Masro turned releasing her force again destroying the vases in the room she had so carefully protected before. She was shaking with anger, turning back towards him. "I could never be a Jedi. I feel too much hatred and anger. Even now."

"Even now?" He asked. Masro looked down, he knew she was holding back. "Please."

"I killed them," she whispered. "I made sure they were destroyed to their very essence. I fear I am too far gone to be good." She dropped to her knees letting the tears flow from her eyes.

"Masro," he knelt in front of her lifting her chin to look at him, "I have never felt power like yours before, especially the way it made me feel. Power like that can't be evil. I felt like I was complete for the first time in my life." She reached a handout to his cheek.

"It's a shame."

"What is?"

"I know your secret Anakin. One of my gifts is to read minds without the person knowing. I know you have the biggest secret of all to a Jedi," Masro pulled from him trying to compose herself. "I feel like more of a fool now, because you can love and enjoy sex. You just don't want to do those things with me; before you say anything, I won't tell a soul. You have my word. The word was of a Palpatine is a word you can trust as you know."

Masro walked away before he could speak, she went behind the dressing screen in her room to change. He watched intensely as her naked shadow showed on the screen. She put a dress on that was nearly as regal as she would wear on one of her trips with Kylo. It was a solid black sheath dress with a high slit on one side. The bodice had angled pleating separating the bodice down the center leading to a high neckline. The back draped down to her rear with precious minerals linked in a chain down the center. At each shoulder there were precious minerals that adorned the sheer cape she wore. Crimson red high heels finished her outfit. When she stepped out Anakin gasped, coughing to cover it up.

"Why don't you go home to your wife?" She asked coldly. "I'm sure she wouldn't be happy you were standing here staring at me with your mouth hanging open."

"Masro, I made the promise to protect you, this event will be highly publicized. You will be a target."

"I can take care of myself. I have many talents you don't know about."

"You can tell me while I guard you."

Masro released a bit of herself to her Mortis side but only enough so that just her eyes darkened. She reached out with the force crippling him to the ground, he looked at her in anger and a bit of awe at the show of power. Her eyes went back to normal, surprising Anakin.

"A Jedi can't do that, what makes you think you can protect me?"

"I may not be able to fully protect you but if your powers were all knowing then you wouldn't have gotten hurt like you did."

"You're right about that."

"Did you get hurt on purpose?"

"Why would I do something ridiculous like that? I admit I was deeply distracted by what happened between us at the temple; I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. It's difficult when you lock yourself away to sense things. I know I won't be distracted anymore."

"Don't lock yourself away."

"I have to. I can't have word get back to my grandfather. I- I can't lose the only family I have now." He closed in on her, Masro had to turn away from his gaze. She kept telling herself she couldn't have feelings for him this was all a ploy after all. Her anger was all she had, and she needed to keep it that way, but he was determined to break her walls down. Anakin pulled her to him seeing her for the first time as a complete person with their force mingling around each other. "Don't."

He leaned down kissing her, their forces pushed inside each other. Anakin had never felt anything like it before. She pulled back, with tears in her eyes. She missed her connection with Kylo more than she realized and he felt the same to her.

"What did I do?"

"I never thought I would feel whole again, but our lips met and…" she pulled from him. "We shouldn't be doing this. You made vows to… your wedding vows. I can't be the one that breaks that. This… whatever it is needs to stop."

"I don't know if I want it to stop."

"Anakin, please. What we're doing is wrong, I'm not this kind of person, I didn't know before, so I let myself go around you. Even if it were a different life it would still end in chaos…please let us just go to enjoy my last night here. I'm leaving in the morning."

"What? You've only been here a few days?"

"I need to move on. There's nothing here for me. I've helped my grandfather and embarrassed myself."

"I'm here! You didn't embarrass yourself."

"You're married. You made your vows, laid in your bed…conceived your children."

"I don't have to be married," he whispered almost afraid to say it out loud. Masro looked at him shocked by his words.

"Then I would worry about the next woman that came along, would she take you? Or the woman after that?"

"It's different with you. Our souls feel connected through the force, I feel like I could never live without you."

"I'm sorry for that, Anakin. You were never meant to know about my abilities. They truly ruin everything," she closed her eyes to lock herself down to the force. Anakin made a sound as she pulled her force from him, it was sorrow as his heart broke. She looked at him knowing exactly how he felt at the loss of the connection. "I'm leaving now. You can follow if you wish but I understand if you wish to spend the evening… protecting Senator Amidala." Masro rushed out of the suite before Anakin could say anything else. By the time she reached outside she realized she had forgotten her formal cloak in case she was cold.

"Will you stop?! I parked my transport over here," Anakin called after her. She stopped but didn't want to face him, Masro had secretly hoped he would reject her advances and avoid her. Though Masro only knew a small amount about the marriage between Anakin and Padmé, she had always assumed they were madly in love if Anakin risked everything to be with her. He helped her into the transport and took off.

"You should wipe my lipstick off your lips," she said quietly. Anakin looked at himself in the mirror wiping his lips. Masro looked in every direction but at Anakin. She had made the decision to tell her grandfather at the gala she would be going home the next day. Masro had other missions to complete and she wanted to figure out a way to see her children.

Anakin came in for a landing, no other words were spoken during the ride. He came around to assist her out of the transport. They were surrounded by Jedi, senators, Padawan, representatives all heading inside to the gala. Masro spotted Padmé and Organa exiting a transport together with a few other senators. She must have seen them as well because her expression said everything, and Anakin shifted uneasily next to Masro.

"I said it was fine for you to be otherwise engaged this evening. I'm sure it would make her happy," she whispered. She could tell he considered it, for a brief moment Masro felt jealousy then realized how ridiculous she was being.

"No, I'm here to protect you."

"You sound so happy about it," she said sarcastically.

"Masro, please stop. Let us restart and enjoy the evening." He seemed to genuinely want to have a good time, she sighed.

"Fine."

He held his arm out for her to take and they went in. Masro at least felt at him at a formal gathering because she knew the etiquette. She walked up to the announcer pausing to give her name. Anakin took it as he should do it. Masro pushed her anger down, turning to smile at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Announcing Masro Palpatine, of Naboo, granddaughter of the supreme Chancellor and her escort General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

He held his hand out, Masro laid her hand lightly onto his. They descended the stairs together both noticing the looks from the crowd below and felt eyes on their backs from above. There was a band playing music, tables and a dance area.

"We should go pay our respects to your grandfather."

"Yes, We should." She wanted to speak with him anyway. They made their way across the ballroom towards the small crowd around Palpatine.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour, General Skywalker," Palpatine spoke reaching out to shake his hand, the crowd parted letting them through. "This man is truly noble and has saved my life and the life of my granddaughter. He truly deserves to be honored tonight."

"Thank you, supreme Chancellor. I only strive to be like you. A great leader."

"Humble and a great politician. It's a shame you've taken vows as a Jedi you would be a welcome member of my family through marriage."

There was laughter, as Masro backed up heading away from Anakin and her grandfather. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings when she ran into a young man knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she said pausing when she looked up to see it was young Kanan. He helped her to her feet. "Caleb? Right? We met at the temple when you were supposed to be heading to…oh Kaller I think."

"You have an excellent memory. Our deployment ended up being delayed until tomorrow morning. Would you like to dance? I think you owe me one for knocking me down."

Masro smiled at his cockiness, he really hadn't changed that much from his time at the temple. Other than he hadn't grown to his full height yet or the length of his hair. Her much younger self would be meeting this young man in five years his time.

"Sure," Masro held her hand up to be led out to the dance floor.

"So I didn't think you would say yes and I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here."

Masro laughed but not in an insulting way. She moved one of his hands to her waist grabbing his other hand. She noticed he was shaking, and just mesmerized by her.

"The foot work is quite simple, it's just a square of steps. I step back one foot you put the foot on that side forward, the same for the other foot. Then we move them sideways and then back. Sound simple?"

"I think so." Masro could tell he was very nervous.

"You're doing great K-Caleb." He looked up at her from watching his feet and smiled. It became second nature by the song ending. "Remember what I told you in the hanger. There is nothing wrong with running to fight another day. I know you will be destined for great things, though it may not feel like it at first."

"Why do you say things like that? Are you an Oracle?"

"If you can keep a secret. Yes, I get visions of the future. I cannot tell you more for fear of changing things." He took her answer and nodded looking at her as a fourteen-year-old trying to be mature beyond his years. "You head back to your mates. I think you're going to be the talk of the night."

"Thank you. For the advice and the dance." He bowed to her and ran off. Masro turned to continue out of a side door in the ball room when she was stopped by Anakin.

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed to get away. He is always surrounded by so many people. I like solitude."

"Just solitude?"

"Well it had been nice having you around too."

"Walk with me. We'll walk the terrace gardens." Masro wrapped her arm around Anakin as he led the way outside. Masro saw Padmé giving a sullen look but quickly turned from her. The music faded as they walked further outside, there wasn't anyone else in the gardens. Masro stopped in the middle to look at the sky but the lights were blocking the stars from shining through. "What's wrong?"

"I can't see the stars. I wish I were among them right now."

Anakin closed his eyes holding his hand out, dimming the lights to nearly a wisp. He saw Masro's delight in the sight of the stars.

"You sparkle like a Star when you're happy."

Masro looked at him surprised he could see her aura since she was locked down. She wanted to reach out and release her force, her thoughts went to Kylo's punishments for her embracing another. Everything she had done so far would cause him to do it again if she were with him.

"I didn't mean to cause an internal argument in your mind," he laughed.

"That's just how my mind works. I'm sorry for that. If you knew everything about me, you would understand."

"I told you when we met that I would like to learn all there is about you."

"People say that but never mean it."

"I meant it and still mean it. There's just something about you. Like you were always supposed to be in my life; lead me to my path. I'm sorry that probably sounds ridiculous."

"No, it really doesn't. Perhaps you were who I was created for, but I guess it wouldn't be the case…"

"Why's that?"

"I'm older than you are."

"The force does things to create balance. Perhaps you were created to help balance, but it just kept failing making me."

"I think you were created precisely when you were meant to be. I'm just happy we get to enjoy these stars together tonight."

"I'm glad you're happy. It's the first time all evening you have been happy with me."

Masro pulled Anakin in for a soft kiss, she could tell he wanted more but she resisted knowing someone could easily see them.

"We should get back. I'm sure everyone noticed you've gone missing."

"I'm sorry. I'm selfish and am enjoying just spending time with you. If we must return, let us go."

Masro wrapped her arm around Anakin's, standing tall and confident as they headed back in. They headed towards the dance floor, picking up the dance. Masro spotted Padmé watching them among other guest with narrow eyes.

"I think we see to be drawing just as much attention dancing," she said.

"No, they're just enamored by your beauty. As I am," they were only seeing each other when Palpatine walked up alongside them.

"May I have the next dance with my granddaughter," Palpatine asked Anakin. Masro stiffened but pasted on a smile.

"Of course Chancellor," Anakin bowed heading towards Padmé.

"What am I doing wrong that makes you cut in? I have him in the palm of my hand," Masro spoke through gritted teeth quietly as they began a waltz.

"It's what you're not doing."

"I've done everything but have sex with him. He definitely shows signs of turning. I don't think-"

"Fool," he whispered harshly. "It is not for you to think. These plans have been put into motion for some time. You will continue what you were brought here for."

"Which is?"

"Turning him. You will consummate your relationship with him this night."

"No. I don't feel I need to. He is already tottering. I wish to return to my time in the morning."

The song was ending soon, he gave her a look that showed he wasn't too happy with her.

"You will consummate your relationship tonight; it will break him then when I decide the time is right you will leave."

"Please there has to be another way," she begged. He almost too harshly led her off the dance floor to a nearby office, putting on a smile. She saw Anakin notice, but he didn't follow. When the door closed, he sealed it with his force. Masro cowered at his power.

"You will do as ordered or your children will be hunted down and killed."

"My children are of your flesh! You wouldn't ruin your lineage knowing I couldn't have more children."

"They are not my only grandchildren. There is another."

"Rey's daughter?" Masro was enraged. "My children are great grandchildren of the chosen one! Your blood runs through their veins! Your heritage and power! Her child is trash compared to mine!"

"Then do your job and we won't have to worry about that!"

"Yes Master." Masro bowed, tears falling from her eyes from anger. He left the room leaving Masro to compose herself. A few moments later she heard someone enter.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked, she looked up at him. He rushed to her pulling her into his arms. "You're crying. What's happened?"

She decided to play it off, "my grandfather's worried about my life. He received word that my former husband had been killed by assassins looking for me. He wants me to go into hiding tomorrow instead of going home."

"Masro, look at me. I'm going to protect you no matter what. I'll go with you."

"You can't, Anakin," she put her face into his chest. "Even my grandfather said you are just too important to the republic. I'm one insignificant person."

"You're not insignificant," he lifted Masro's face to look at him lowering himself to kiss her. He reached out with the force to close the door and lock it. Masro pulled back looking at the door, the sounds made her feel like a jail cell closed. She looked back at Anakin; his eyes were filled with lust. They kissed as he walked her back to the desk in the room. Masro began to panic going forward with this deception, knowing his wife was so close to them.

"Wait, Anakin. I can't do this. Not here."

"Then where? I'll take us to the end of the galaxy if I have to."

"I think we should go back to my place. I don't want ears to hear us and report it to my grandfather. Or worse…the Jedi Council."

"I understand." He closed his eyes trying to get a hold of himself. When he opened them, he looked at Masro holding his hand out to her. She knew if she took it that it would be the end of the line for Anakin. She had nowhere to run, her children were being threatened so Masro did the only thing she could do. Masro took his hand and headed out with him.

Anakin helped Masro into his personal transport, quickly running to jump in. Masro was nervous heading back to her suite. Her grandfather's orders were not what she was hoping to hear. Anakin picked up on her anxiety but thought it was about what was happening between them. He grabbed her hand, she looked at him and nervously smiled. Anakin came to a landing near her veranda and helped her out.

"I'm going to change out of this stuffy dress."

"For the record you looked beautiful in it." She ignored his comment heading for the dressing screen. Masro tried to calm herself down not wanting to take this step with Anakin. She had developed feelings for him and didn't want to ruin his life but knew he fell off his path and it was written. Saving him would be catastrophic to the future. She stripped just her dress off slipping a robe on and tying her robe around her waist before stepping around the screen.

"Can I offer you anything?"

"No, I'm still on duty."

"What exactly do these duties include?" She stepped a bit closer to him.

"To help you. Make sure you're happy. Keep you safe."

He looked down trying to fight how he felt. Masro played the card she didn't want to; she released her force for him. His eyes closed almost in ecstasy as her force wrapped around him. She closed the distance while his eyes were closed. Masro slid her hands up Anakin chest, she could tell he wanted to reach out to her. Anakin's eyes were full of lust when he opened them, but he fought with his inner self to push his feelings down.

"I've fallen in love with a man I can't have."

"I'm a Jedi-"

"Stop. Don't use that excuse with me, Anakin. You don't need to; I know the truth. I just needed you to know how I felt. If you have changed your mind and want to go, then go. I understand."

"No, I don't want to leave. It's just I-I…" he looked into Masro's eyes full of longing. She knew his hesitation was Padmé, but he wouldn't admit it to her.

"Anakin, you can be yourself with me. I accept all of you," Masro's hands reached his face pushing more of her force into him. She knew how it felt going through the body, it was almost a drug. Anakin let her pull him in for a kiss. He pulled her close turning her towards the bed, he threw her roughly down on the bed standing in front of her. Masro reached out with the force unbuckling Anakin's belt. He pulled his robes off while she sat up to slip her robe off. His breathing quickened as he unbuckled his pants stepping out of them. His hardened manhood prominent between them. She reached out slowly licking the tip of his manhood as he watched, bringing almost a roar from him.

He practically tackled her to the bed, bring her lips to his. He reached his robotic hand down ripping her undergarments off, he pulled back with a look of realization on his face. Masro pushed him to the bed before he could speak mounting his hardened member distracting him from his previous thoughts. They both cried out in ecstasy. She rode him hard showing she truly liked it rough, closing her eyes.

Anakin lifted her and him off the bed, sitting her down. She saw in his eyes he wanted something rougher. He reached out choking her with the force, instead of fear in her eyes he saw lust. Anakin walked around her keeping in his choke hold, only releasing her to bend her over a half wall. He reached down helping himself roughly enter her sliding his hands up her body to her neck. Anakin leaned over her whispering in Masro's ear.

"I'm going to make you scream my name over and over. If you pass out before I'm done…"

"Finish. I'm sure you'll find it exciting to dominate my lifeless body." They kissed; he shoved his tongue into her mouth as he began to thrust. Anakin slid his hands back down her body to her breast. He roughly pinched her nipples making her scream, before quickly bringing his hands back to her throat. Anakin began to squeeze the life from Masro while continuing to bring them pleasure. Masro cried his name out over and over until she couldn't speak.

She caught sight of them in a reflective surface seeing the similarities between Anakin and Kylo. Their hair, the scar by their eyes and the anger she felt from him. The thoughts made her anger flare her force distracting Anakin. He had never felt another use the force in pure anger before.

"What's wrong?" He stopped.

"Nothing," she lied expecting him to continue but he didn't.

"You're anger-"

"Should be embraced. As should yours. Our passion is what makes us powerful. Allows us to save those we love."

"Love," he spoke as though in a trance, he pulled out of her screaming dropping to his knees, "Padmé, what have I done? I betrayed her."

Masro knelt in front of him, reaching her hands up to his face as tears fell from her eyes, "Those that say they love us the most will always betray us. She will betray you if she hasn't already."

"Who betrayed you? Was it him?"

"Someone I thought I loved with everything of myself. I sacrificed everything for him, to be…" she let it trail off.

"What did he do to you?" Masro reached her hand up to his cheek and pushed part of her memory of Kylo beating her into his mind, knowing he would see her with child. Anakin's anger flared toppling over nearby pieces of art and shattering the nearby mirrors. "He is a true monster; I see why you sought refuge with the Chancellor. Has his crimes been given to the governing body?"

"He is the governing body…" she said without thinking. She saw Anakin's face and quickly added, "He governed over everything in my life. From the time I was born he affected everything that happened to me. If you mean the republic or to the queen of Naboo then no."

"May I ask what happened to your child?"

"The child…didn't make it and I paid the greatest price," Masro quickly stood grabbing a robe to walk out on the balcony she didn't want him to see her fully break down. The thoughts that flooded her mind were overwhelming. She had blocked them and never properly mourned the loss of her child and everything that came with it. Masro didn't expect to lose herself like this and expected for all her hard work with Anakin to be destroyed. She had failed.

Arms wrapping around her let her know he was still there. He pulled her back inside so that no one would see them together so intimately. They didn't speak as he brought his lips to hers, pulling back to wipe her tears. Anakin lowered her robe and untied his, bringing her back to the bed. Masro wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered them onto the bed. Their kissing and caressing causing his manhood to grow prominent once more.

Anakin pushed into Masro making her cry out once more as he brought them pleasure. She pushed him to turn them so she could be on top. He watched her body move to bring them pleasure as he moaned in ecstasy. Their need of violence in bed grew once more, he pushed her to the bed away from him spooning her as he entered her. Anakin's arms flexed as he reached around her to her throat squeezing just enough to bring them both pleasure. He rammed into her causing her to cry out. As their climax built, they both cried each other's names. Anakin slid one hand down Masro's body to bring her pleasure as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She screamed arching against him as she climaxed, causing him to lose it he thrust a final time and climaxed into Masro biting her shoulder to hold in his scream.

She turned in his arms to look him in the eyes, "Stay with me."

"I wish I could, but I-I-"

"Padmé." Masro pulled from Anakin sliding out of bed pulling her robe back on. He stood walking up behind Masro wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her neck. She turned in his arms looking into his eyes.

"I understand. She's very lucky she gets to have you. You should go." Anakin leaned down to kiss Masro. "Go before I push you back into the bed and make you scream my name all night."

He dressed leaving Masro very reluctantly, she knew he would be back. Masro went to shower in deep thought, pulling her robe on as she stepped out. She stood in front of the mirror looking at who she had become. Her thoughts darkening as she thought of all the events that's brought her to this moment. A quick thought flashed through her mind to end everything, but she didn't want to do that until she had her revenge.

A few hours passed as she waited for Anakin to return to her. Her holo device went off alerting her of a communication. A hologram projected standing before Masro, who knelt. The hooded figure of Lord Sidious paced in front of her.

"He hasn't returned to your chambers?"

"Not yet, Master."

"Are you sure you did everything?" Lord Sidious asked.

"Yes, if this didn't work. I'm loss as to what else I can do." Masro suddenly look away, she felt him coming closer. "I have to go. He's coming." The hologram went blank, she waited till he knocked on her door. Masro opened the door to see a cloaked Anakin; without a word he came in closing the door behind him having eyes only for her. He slid Masro robe off her shoulders to the floor revealing she was still naked underneath.

Anakin brought his lips to hers pulling her against him. Masro pulled back unhooking his cloak letting it fall before sliding her hand down his chest to his belt. He just watched her movements, building anticipation of what he wanted to do to her. When she reached his pants, Anakin reached down practically tearing them off releasing himself to her. He pushed her over a table next to them holding her down as he helped himself into her. Her cries of ecstasy were music to his ears as he roughly thrust in and out of her.

He suddenly pulled out of her, making her gasp. He slid his manhood up and down her heading for another opening, roughly pushing himself against her body's resistance. She cried out in pain as he began to thrust moving his hand back to pushing her against the table. The pain subsided and became pleasure for Masro as she relaxed. Masro screamed his name as her first climax hit her. He pulled out not having finished turning her towards him. Anakin grabbed her neck pushing her into the nearest wall. He reached down kissing her which she greedily returned.

Anakin lifted her sliding himself back into her, each thrust pounded into her as if there was nothing left besides them. Masro ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him in for another kiss. He thrust one last thrust crying out her name, lowering Masro to her feet.

"I'm so happy you came back," she whispered kissing him. When she pulled back, she saw questions in his eyes.

"Masro, what was the ultimate price that you had to pay?"

Masro pushed away from him walking to the doors that led out on the balcony, she covered her face and shook with tears. Anakin walked over pulling Masro into his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"What happened? Please tell me."

"I'll never get to know what it's like to have a child grow inside me again. Though you don't need me for that, you have Padmé doing that for you."

"Masro, please. Don't be jealous. I love you both very much." He wiped her tears away.

"You love me?"

"Very much. I don't know what it is about you, but it's like we're connected on a different level I have never been able to connect with anyone on. I knew even before I felt your force."

"I feel it as well," she brought him down to kiss, letting it grow again. Masro released her force letting it fill him up as he released his. Their force danced around the insides of each other making their lust for each other grow. Masro pushed them towards her bed pushing Anakin to a sitting position. She dropped in front of him to her knees looking him in the eyes as she leaned down and took him into her mouth. He gasped watching her slowly take him in as far as she could and back. Anakin grabbed a fistful of Masro's hair, pushing her further down on his manhood enjoying her struggling to breathe.

When he finally released her, she gasped for air, tears had filled her eyes. Anakin pulled her to straddle his lap; he needed inside her. She arched exposing her chest to him as he entered her. He sucked on her breast making her cry out in pleasure. Masro sat up bringing her face in close to Anakin's to keep her eyes connected to his as she began to ride him. Anakin held her hands behind her back, leaning his head to the side to kiss her neck leaving small marks of his teeth. They climaxed at the same time falling to the bed in each other's arms. Masro brushed the hair from his face, before falling asleep.

Masro was awoken by Anakin moving in his sleep, he was covered in sweat. She shook him to wake him, he sat up breathing frantically. Masro pulled him into her arms to comfort him. She knew exactly what it was but needed to play her part.

"My love what's caused this type of reaction?"

"A vision. I keep having a vision of Padmé dying during birth but this one was the longest. There was a great shadow with a cape billowing in the wind. There was a laugh so chilling… I saw you…with child….then you were screaming in pain as you laid dying." He pulled from her.

"Anakin, this sounds more like a nightmare. I can't have children."

"No! I know the difference," he stood pulling on a robe to walk outside. Masro followed.

"Look at me. You are strong with the force. The chosen one. You will find a way to save her," Masro stiffened at the lie he took it as Masro not wanting to admit she was jealous.

"What about you?"

"If that is what the force wants for me, I won't defy it. The punishment is too great for a force wielder."

"You've been punished by the force?"

"Yes. I changed something I wasn't supposed to from my visions and the force took my essence and tortured it. For me it was thirty years for my body and the people around me only minutes."

"Is that what you meant about linear age?"

"Yes, I have had many incidents happen that takes me out of a regular timeline. As I've said before my life is depressing to speak of."

"I will be punished by the force for saving Padmé. It's worth it, she carries my child and I love her."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I know that your love for her will outrank anything you may think you feel for me. Perhaps you should speak with my grandfather on the matter, he is very wise in all things."

"I do love you as well. I feel completely different with you than I've felt with anyone even Padmé…I want to save you no matter the cost to me," he pulled her in for a kiss, but it wasn't as warmly received. "What's wrong?"

"Too much to say. I have to go see my grandfather today."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, I need to do this alone."

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going to speak about my future. It's very important that he and I have this time alone with him. I'm thinking about revealing myself to him."

"No, don't do that. I should be there for that, to protect you."

"You think he would hurt me?"

"I really don't know. I'm going to go with you. I have a few things at the temple I need to take care of today. They're sending Obi-wan to Utapau in the outer rim, and I'd like to wish him luck."

"I'll wait for you here," Masro plastered on a fake smile knowing what it meant to send Obi-wan there. She knew she needed out of this time. Masro waited a little while after Anakin left, she dressed in her armor and placed her lightsaber by her side feeling complete as she released her force. She placed a cloak on heading for her grandfather's office. She felt it as Anakin was closing in on the building.

"It's time for you to return home. You have pushed him off balance as was your mission. Now go before he barges through the door."

"Yes, Master," Masro turned opening up a riff in time to step through. She saw the almost jealousy in her grandfather's eyes at this ability she had. Masro stepped through turning back a moment to see Anakin come running into the office. She had never felt this kind of guilt before and knew she was truly loss. She reached out with the force pushing her grandfather backwards to hide his knowledge of her abilities.


	30. Chapter 30

Walking towards home, a window opened, and she realized it was the time when she and Kylo traveled to Mustafar. She watched as Anakin destroyed the separatist, before stepping out. He turned towards her with his eyes the color of the Sith. His face distorted in anger.

"You," he spat at her. "You broke me! Ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you are? How are you even here? Are you a separatist?"

"No. I'm here because of my powers over time. I must speak to you about something that will happen soon."

"Speak, then leave me like you did before."

"In a few moments you will feel a strong usage of force concentrated in a storage room."

"How do you know this?"

"Because my younger self is one of the people you will find."

"Younger self?"

"Yes, I'm with my Husband; before he changes into the monster you saw. You must act as you have never met me in any way, because I won't meet you till several years after that event. You will find out some answers to your questions and perhaps some troubling information. Please don't kill either of us."

"What are you telling me? You can travel in time?"

"Yes, it is one of my gifts."

"Is my master really your grandfather?"

"Yes, and my master as well in the future," Masro walked closer to him looking up into his eyes. He wanted to hate her, but she saw he still cared for her. She reached a hand up to his cheek, "I love you Anakin. I never lied about that."

He kissed her not wanting to let her go, "Stay with me. Rule the galaxy by my side."

"It's not my place. I must go, Master will be angry with me for interfering. One more thing, never trust anyone. Even the ones you think you can trust will try and betray you." she pulled away opening time again. With one last look she entered to time stream again with the intention of going home, but she stayed to watch Anakin. This would be his last day as the man she had come to love before his full decent into hatred.

Masro watched from above at almost a bird's eye view as Kylo and her younger self appeared in the storage room. It played like a recording to her. She was too fascinated watching it to leave. Kylo took the journal from Masro. They looked around the large storage room. It was very industrial and dimly lit.

"What happened? Where are we?" Her younger self asked fearfully. She saw that they realized they were now wearing traditional Jedi robes. Masro watched as her younger self reached and checked for a lightsaber, it was hers, not her Jedi one but hers.

"I think the journal somehow force transported us to the past, if that's even possible," Kylo said but was very unsure. Masro smirked at this, having traveled through time many times since then and even before. He looked down at his clothes, disgusted. "Ugh, these robes. I burned ours after I destroyed the academy."

There was a noise outside the room, Masro and Kylo tried to hide but the door burst open before they could. Kylo gasped at the man that entered. Masro saw Anakin's face was full of anger and hurt, but now she understood some of his actions.

"Who are you?" Anakin held his hand up, and force pushed Masro. She now knew he was angry with her. Kylo reached out and forced pulled Masro back to his arms. Anakin's face curled into an angry scowl, "Jedi."

"Wait, Anakin, Lord Vader! We are not Jedi. She is my wife; the Jedi don't allow attachments like that as you know. You are married too," Kylo spoke with an air of authority saying this, while he pushed Masro behind him. Masro grabbed Kylo's arm and peaked around him. Realizing she was looking at Kylo's Grandfather before the accident. "My name is Kylo Ren, but my given name at birth was Ben Skywalker Solo. This is my wife Masro. We were transported here after handling your journal….in the future."

"Jedi lies! You're just trying to save yourself," Anakin yelled and lit his lightsaber. Though Masro now knew he just did it to scare them.

"Read my mind or my wife's mind. You will see we are telling the truth. I am your grandson."

Anakin looked startled for a moment but reached out and scanned their minds. He saw what Kylo said was true and put his hand down. The last image he saw in Kylo's mind was that of a burnt helmet, it made Anakin's blood run cold. Kylo knelt in front of him and Masro followed out of respect.

"It is such a great honor to meet you. I have lived my adult life following your teachings."

"Adult life?"

"I sadly did not know you existed until then. My…Mother and uncle hid your existence from me."

"You, Masro, who do you follow?" Anakin pointed his lightsaber at her.

"My husband, he is my supreme leader, as he follows your teaching I follow as well."

"Please rise."

"Can I ask where we are?" Masro asked Anakin.

"Mustafar."

Masro's eyes widened and she looked at Kylo. They both knew the event that changed Vader's physical appearance was happening soon.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We were transported here from Lake country on Naboo, so it was just shocking. Order 66 has already been executed, then you are here to tie up loose ends?"

"Yes," Anakin looked at Masro and Kylo, wanting to distrust them as some kind of trick but knew from his Masro they were not. "Come with me. I have to check in with my Master."

They left the chamber and walked to the control room a short distance away. Masro and Kylo saw all the leaders that had been taken care of on the ground but paid no mind to them. They waited as Anakin spoke with the emperor, his hologram appearing before Anakin in the control room.

(*)"The Separatists are taken care of, My Master."

"It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader."

"Thank you, My Master."

"Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately."

"Very good, My Lord." (*)The hologram went blank, and he turns back towards Kylo and Masro.

"It is an honor to be present at such an important moment in galactic history, you are the true hero to the empire," Kylo said.

"Tell me Kylo, who is your Master?"

"I have no physical master. I killed my Master because he was holding me back from fulfilling my destiny, he was not you. I am the Supreme Leader of the galaxy and my wife is my second and Queen."

"My love, perhaps we should not give too much of the future away. We don't want to change anything."

Kylo turned to Masro and embraced her. "You're right my love; you always keep me balanced. I was just excited to meet my hero."

"Hero? It is good to know I inspire the future." Anakin was pacing around the control room. His cloak billowing around him.

"You do very much. Our children are named after you and grandmother, the greatest of leaders."

The mention of their children brought Masro intense sadness and anger. Anakin sensed it and his eyes flicked from Kylo to her. He froze her with the force, and she felt him in her mind again, this time he forcefully viewed her memory of her being taken, the children being born and her capture. Masro dropped to her knees when he released her. Kylo helped her up, she was a bit sullen at the mind invasion.

"My child is a monster, to do that to her grandchildren and to you. What happened to turn her against her family?"

"I can't tell you why your children turn out the way they do. It would reveal to much; we may have already ruined the future with you seeing that."

Kylo and Masro both felt the force signatures they were so used to, even though they hadn't been born yet it was the same. They both knew what was coming and needed to get out of there.

"Where's the journal?" Masro asked Kylo.

"I must have dropped it in the room we were in, I'll go get it. Stay here and be safe."

Kylo rushed off, leaving Masro alone with Anakin. He was measuring Masro up continuing pacing around the control room, she felt his mind probe but was ready this time to shut him down. He pushed his force at her, and she shielded so it reverberated back to him. Anakin jumped out of the way.

"You are very powerful with the force." Masro realized he said this because of her not her younger self.

"I am," Masro said. It was a statement of fact not a question. "I was created by the force for Kylo, we are even stronger together."

"Who was your Master?"

"When I was younger, it was your son but he….betrayed Kylo and I. We no longer follow the learnings of either Jedi or Sith. Kylo has transcended beyond that, as have I."

Anakin reached for his lightsaber, and Masro took a step back. He laughed a laugh that made Masro's blood run cold.

"You fear me, because I have fallen to the dark side. I am more powerful with the force than all those before me."

"No, you misunderstand. I took a step back for your protection." Masro started pulling the force into her. Anakin looked at her full of mistrust and a touch of fear. He had never felt anything quite like it.

"It's because you're a woman, you are weak and compassionate."

Kylo had just run into the room, and he heard his grandfather speak those words to Masro. Anakin saw the journal in Kylo's hands and forced pulled the journal to him. Masro was radiating anger, building her force the objects around her started shaking swirling. Several clone troopers came marching in pointing blasters at them.

"Masro, you can't kill him," Kylo ordered. He could feel the need for the force to be released. Masro's eyes flicked from Anakin to the clones.

"For you my love, anything." She pushed out her force into all of the clone troopers and they brutally screamed as they were torn apart, leaving an extremely shocked Anakin shielding himself from the blast.

"Your abilities have moved beyond mine. You are a true master of the sith," Anakin knelt in front of Masro. She grabbed the journal from him and threw it back to Kylo.

"Get up, I'm not a Sith. I told you. Please talk to Kylo about all your wisdom. I'll be back."

"Where you going, Maze?"

"To make a change, that I hope I don't regret."

Masro turned and ran towards the familiar force signatures. She ran through the factory and hit the bridge to the landing dock as Padmé's Naboo Skiff was landing. The door lowered as she waited. The fiery volcanic lava splashing around hitting the shield of the platform. Padmé came running off the ship, very pregnant and frantic looking.

"Who are you? Where's Anakin?" Padmé asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Anakin is fine, but he won't be if you don't get back on the ship and take Obi-Wan with you and leave. Please."

"Obi-Wan is not with me. I came alone."

Masro dropped to her knees, she took her lightsaber off and slid it to Padmé. She meant it as a sign of peace, but she just looked more frightened.

"Lady Skywalker, Yes, I know. Please think of the children you have inside you. Right now they are more important than your heart. I, too, am a mother, and have known great loss, please confront him but not on this planet. Not today."

Obi-Wan walked off the ship at that moment. Padmé turned because she saw Masro's eyes flick to him.

"Why did you follow me, Obi-Wan? We need to leave; we will have to confront him another time."

"No, she is playing a Sith trick on you."

"If I were, I would not have given my weapon to her. I could have force manipulated her into leaving, but I did not. If you don't get on that ship now, Anakin Skywalker will die today, I have seen it."

Masro felt Obi-Wan search her thoughts and she let him see, he nodded and allowed Padmé to pass him as she boarded the ship. The door closed behind them; tears fell from Masro's eyes. As they took off, she felt her force leaving her. Kylo stumbled grabbing his chest, nearly falling to the floor. Anakin rushed to help him.

"Masro," Kylo whispered. "Somethings wrong, I can't feel her force."

He knew she must have gone to confront Padmé, Kylo ran towards the force signatures that seemed to be getting further away, Anakin followed. When they reached the landing dock Masro was laying on the ground. Kylo kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I did it. You will have the childhood you deserved. Anakin….is….saved," she was having a hard time breathing.

"No, no, no. Why did you do that? I need you. You said you would always be by my side!" Kylo screamed in grief as Masro closed her eyes and took her last breath. Without the events that happened the force never created Masro for him. Rage filled Kylo along with it the force built up like he had never felt it before. He saw they tiny shiny ship flying away and reached out with everything he had and pulled it back, a terrible scream filled the air as Kylo pushed the force beyond anything he had tried before. Slowly he was able to bring it back to the landing pad, fighting him the entire way. He dropped back to his knees, Masro was still not breathing. As Masro watched she cried at the man she once loved with so much compassion for her. He was her heart during this time of her life.

The ship opened, Padmé ran back off. She saw Anakin and ran to him. They embraced and looked at Kylo and Masro.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. This woman said you would die if I didn't leave right then. She was so sincere that I needed to make sure I wasn't the cause. What has happened?"

"They changed the future, and the force needed balance."

Obi-Wan descended the ramp, towards the group. He saw Masro being hugged by a distraught Kylo, his eyes flicked toward Anakin thinking he took her out for sending them away.

"Are you here to kill me Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked seeing him emerge from the ship.

Kylo scooped Masro up.

"Wait, she gave me this." Padmé placed Masro's lightsaber on her body.

"Thank you, I'm happy to get to meet you. I'm sorry for this."

Tears were escaping Kylo's eyes. He reached out and force choked her to keep the event unchanged, Kylo made sure Anakin was busy fighting and didn't see him complete this task. He ran back towards the control room and laid Masro on the hologram table. She never knew Kylo did that, he had a hand in killing his grandmother. Masro knew she needed to go back, but she was pulled towards saving Anakin. She tried to open another window to return to her grandfather, but nothing happened.

Masro tried to connect with Palpatine in his office, but he had blocked her emergence. She searched for a window that would allow her entrance to this time. She needed to save Anakin, Masro had always just assumed Palpatine just arrived to pick him up but having the proper medical equipment on board as he did had to come from someone.

She found a window that opened in the lower levels of Coruscant and took it running towards a transport. There were explosions everywhere, smoke billowing in to the sky. Masro realized she would never make it unless she pulled out all her abilities knowing what ever Jedi remained on the planet would sense her as well as having to watch out for Clone Troopers mistaking her for one.

Masro hid in the shadows releasing her full abilities but keeping her hood in place. She used the force to help her escape the lower levels running towards the senate building. She knew he was on the uppermost floor. Masro force jumped onto a transport quickly jumping to another and another leveling herself high above the ground jumping from car to car towards the senate building. The window was smashed when she arrived, she jumped through it but didn't find anyone.

She closed her eyes trying to find him, he was on another floor. She ran towards him taking out anything in her path that tried to stop her. Masro pushed opened the doors seeing the emperor for the first time surrounded by his loyalists. She stood lowering her hood to reveal her changed state to them.

"Leave us," he hissed as Masro walked closer. She knelt in front of him. "Why have you come back?"

"To save Anakin."

"He is lost. A failure of his emotions. Let him die on that forsaken planet." He walked past her.

"No!" Masro stood turning towards him. She felt him build his power Masro began to build hers. He shot force lightning towards her following her around the room as she moved from it. She reached her hand out throwing him against the wall. Two clone troopers came into the room seeing the emperor crumpled to the floor and began shooting at Masro. She focused her abilities on them pushing her force into them filling them up; Masro obviated the two soldiers slowly walking towards the emperor.

"You will save him!"

"He is ruined! You pushed him too far!"

"Anakin is the perfect apprentice he will never try for more than his station. You will create my father to take on as your successor. Vader is important to your legacy he is still the chosen one!"

"I have no need for weakness! Either from him or from you!" He released his force into the room crippling Masro to her knees. Sidious cackled as he walked closer to her.

"I. am. not. Weak!" She broke free of him, blowing him into the wall. She walked closer holding her hand up choking him. Her anger was consuming her. "You will leave immediately to Mustafar and save Anakin. I will let you live and not another soul will find out about your weakness."

"Fine. Fine, but you are now my prisoner," He cackled.

"No, I'm going to my time."

Masro held up her other hand behind her keeping Sidious frozen with her other. She stepped back trying to go through the time vortex.

"It won't work. You are locked to this time now."

"What did you do to me?!"

"You gave me such a perfect idea to create my son."

"You didn't…"

"I had the droid do it when you were brought in with all those terrible injuries."

"It won't work. The force has punished me from having any more children."

"Natural children Yes, but my son is anything but natural. You know if anything happens to him everything that you loved dies. Your children will never be born, do you really hate Ren enough to kill your children? Now release me, this is getting ridiculous." Masro did as she was commanded glaring angrily at her grandfather. She knew he had been conversing with his future self.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"You will be taken to Foreavean. Once my son is born you will be given your freedom. If you try to use your power against me, you will regret it beyond any nightmare you have ever had."

"Yes, Master." She bowed her head tears fell from her eyes.

"Now I must go. I must attend to that weakling Anakin. You will stay here confined to your quarters till me return.

"You're still going to save him?"

"We're Palpatine's our word is law."

He suddenly grabbed Masro's wrist, placing a force dampening cuff on her.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Once we're on the ship and we save Vader, you will have the freedom of the force but the warning stands."

"Yes, Master."

The doors opened two clone troopers came in, Masro knew they were there to escort her to her quarters. She gave one last look at her grandfather before heading out. Masro had read about Anakin's rescue on Mustafar many times, never did it mention Her Grandfather wanting to leave him for dead. It wasn't long before she heard commotion outside of her quarters. Masro opened her doors to ask the guards what was happening, but they were gone. She stepped back into her quarters afraid to leave.

Masro heard Anakin's screaming in her quarters. She wanted to run to him but knew he needed to think she was gone. Masro knew she would be taken to Foreavean soon enough and wouldn't have to worry about him seeing her. Masro knelt to try to meditate but the sounds were too powerful to drown out. She decided to chance her grandfather's wrath and left her suite towards the screams. She came upon her grandfather doing some sort of ritual.

"You've come to see this failure."

"He's not a failure. He did everything he was ordered to do. Now he has physically changed to serve you," Masro spat at him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm saving his life at all cost."

Masro stepped back realizing he could only be pulling a life force with such a ritual. She had gained the ability without needing to do Sith alchemy because of her deep connection with the brother.

"You're the one. You killed her," Masro whispered. "You took Padmé's life force and gave it to Anakin, didn't you?"

"And he will never know, or you will be punished by the force."

"This wasn't the forces will! This is what you wanted! You knew this was going to happen all along! How else would you have this armor ready?!"

"Guards, take her back to her room. Pack we will be leaving soon."

"I'll go nowhere with you! You're a monster! You killed her! She was pregnant! Did you try to take their life forces as well?!" She was irate but the guard closed in on her hitting her from behind knocking her out.

When Masro came to she could tell she had been moved to a starship based on the architecture of her quarters. She looked at her wrist the force dampening cuff was still in place, she growled with anger. Her doors slid open behind her, she turned to see who was entering.

"Masro, my darling granddaughter, you're awake. You weren't feeling well so I had you transported to our starship."

"What are you talking about?! I remember everything you can't deceive your way out of this."

"What will you do? It would destroy him; he would kill himself thus making Padmé's and Anakin's death on your hands."

"He would want to know! He loved her. She was his wife the mother of his children!"

"As he loved you, I'm sure," Palpatine knew his words would hit Masro hard. She dropped to her knees crying, she was broken and knew she couldn't do anything. "I'm a man of my word always."

He held his hand up unlocking her cuff, she felt it as her force filled her. Masro looked angrily at him wanting to do so many terrible things to him, she stayed knelt holding in her anger.

"Thank you, Master."

"You will be confined to this space. Your food and anything you need will be brought to you."

"Yes, Master."

His lips curled into a smile, as he turned to leave pausing at the door.

"Masro, don't look so glum. You saved him that's what you wanted right?" His laugh ran through Masro leaving her cold


	31. Chapter 31

Masro was meditating; she had been her grandfather's prisoner for several weeks. He had told her he was taking her to Foreavean, but she had yet to make it there. He would visit with a member of the ships sick bay and that person would examine her to make sure the pregnancy was going according to plan. Then they would leave and Masro would have no human contact until the next time.

She released herself to the force, trying to get wisdom from those that passed or anything that would listen. Her door opened behind her. Masro snapped back to reality when she heard an eerie breathing behind her.

"You," the voice was completely distorted but she felt the power behind the voice. She slowly turned to get her first look at Lord Vader's form. He towered over her now covered in a mechanical suit. His beautiful face was covered with a helmet as black as the space that surround the ship. A cape completed his look. His anger radiated from him through the force.

"Anakin?" She whispered.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead. I am Lord Vader."

"Of course. I'm sorry," she bowed her head in fear.

He raised his hand towards her closing his force around her throat. She was choking hoping for death but realized if she died her father would not be born.

"Please…I'm with child…."

"Lies! You said you could never have a child again!"

"Ask…master" he released her. She could feel his thoughts, "No, the child isn't yours. I carry my father, a clone of our master." He turned and left leaving Masro terrified. She reached out trying to communicate with her grandfather, to no avail. Masro knew if he came at her full force she wouldn't survive. A few hours later her doors opened revealing her grandfather.

"I see you have caused quite a stir today."

"I have not left this room; he came in here. I did not use my force against him, please don't punish me. This wasn't my doing," she was hysterical.

"My dear granddaughter, I have had words with him. He understands your importance now. Please bring in her dinner, she is eating for two."

Masro bowed to as her grandfather left, knowing she would do anything to protect her father. After she ate, she retired to a restless night sleep. The next day she searched for his signature constantly until she felt him coming towards her and readied her force in case he chose to kill her today. The doors opened revealing Vader once more.

"Lord Vader," she knelt in front of him as a show of respect.

"Come, walk with me."

"I cannot leave this suite; our master gave orders."

"He has given permission but wishes to remind you of your deal."

"Of course," she stood with a bit of difficulty as the child she carried was growing. "What do you wish to speak of?"

"Your visit to Mustafar with your ex-husband."

Masro released her force to him grabbing his hand, he looked at her. She could feel his want of her but uncertainty of her feeling. He finally released himself to her as they walked into the ships gardens. It was deserted of any crew but Masro enjoyed the scenery. They spoke in each other's minds through the force.

"_We can speak of that if you wish. I'm glad you have given me a chance to explain everything. I feel that I messed it all up with you."_

_ "Masro," _he spoke in his voice the one she longed to hear, it brought tears to her eyes that she quickly wiped away. "_I will be honest. I'm still angry with you. You deceived me, and for what?"_

_ "I never deceived you. Everything I said was the truth."_

_ "You just decided to leave important things out like you were from the future?"_

_ "Ok, I admit that was left out intentionally."_

_ "Does everyone in my family …do they all fall?"_

_ "We all have light and dark inside us. It's how we use it that determines the person we become. Your children decided to use their power to fight for the rebellion and will continue to do so for the rest of their lives. Does that make them good or evil? Not necessarily, it is their actions as people. They both have done…" she trailed it off not sure how to tell him about the experiences she has had with Luke and Leia._

_ "For you to not want to speak of it lets me know your relationship with them is pass repairable. Did they hurt you as well?"_

Masro looked at him, it was all in her eyes. He knelt his head as if in defeat.

"_If you really want to know I'll tell you what they did to me and to Kylo."_

_ "I think it's best I don't learn of their betrayals."_

_ "I understand. Just know I would never forgive them for anything they did to me."_

_ He nodded, they walked in physical and mental silence for a few moments._

_ "My grandson? What caused him to do such horrible things to you like you showed me in that memory? He seemed so protective of you on Mustafar. He saved your life with power like I've never felt."_

_ "Kylo is complicated," _she sighed trying to make him understand. "_The two of you are similar in how your emotions affect your abilities. I was told by my father that I was created to bring Kylo to his true power, and I did. Though it was at great cost to myself."_

They began taking daily walks together, spending any free time they could together. When Vader was deployed on missions Masro would die a bit inside, hoping for his safe return. Though she knew when he died, Masro constantly worried that something would change because she was there out of her time.

On one of his returns, Masro needed to see him. She rushed knowing he would be trying to heal in his Bacta tank. Masro walked into Vader's Bacta tank room. Two imperial guards stood on either side of the room.

"Leave us," Masro ordered. They left leaving Masro alone with Vader. Masro stood outside of Vader's Bacta tank, his eyes opened seeing her there. She was heartbroken at what happened to the man she loved. His flesh was burned leaving no smooth skin. He had gone in with his robotic appendages.

"_Can I come in there with you?" _She spoke in his mind knowing the voice she would hear back would be that of the man she loved.

"_You…want to come in here? You don't want to run away? Seeing me as I truly am now?"_

_ "Why would I want to run away? The man I love is in front of me."_ She put her hand on the tank he placed his on the other side. They pushed their power into each other.

_"I have to lift the tank to let you in." She felt him use the force to_ drain the tank. Masro reached back unlacing her dress, pulling it off. The monitors next to her started going off because of his elevated heartbeat and breathing. She removed the rest of her garments standing naked in front of him.

"Your breathtaking," he spoke in his voice barely audible and nothing like he sounded before, she knew it was due to his vocal cords being destroyed. Masro knew he could only be without the apparatus for a short moment. She put it on him for a moment so she could take it off and kiss him. Masro wanted nothing more than to roll into bed with him but knew he was transformed. The second apparatus came down as the glass lowered over them. She pulled away from him putting it on and the tank filled. They held each other as the fluid covered them causing them to float. _"I love you, Masro."_

Her eyes filled with pain as she thought about everything he had been through. Vader pushed her against the wall of the tank lowering his shorts to reveal he was still smooth and very adequate one place on his body. He lifted Masro looking into her eyes and pushed in. She cried out in the apparatus. His metal arms wrapping around her as he thrust in and out or her.

"_Vader, oh you feel so good in me!" _He continued thrusting reaching up with one hand of metal to grab Masro's chin. Vader forced their continued visual connection, seeing the reactions to him in her eyes. He pulled her from the glass letting her straddle him, it was a bit difficult to get her rhythm at first to bring him pleasure but she did. She felt his hot release in her.

"_Thank you, Masro_."

"_For what_?"

"_Making me feel human again_."

"_My love, you wear but a suit of armor. This man is always underneath. A strong noble man."_

Vader released the Bacta tank letting the water flow through the room. He used the force to call his suit to him, pulling off his apparatus. Masro pulled hers off looking at him confused.

"I'm not a noble man. I'm a monster who killed his wife and I thought I killed my child to but because of you I know different."

"Vader, please. We all have our parts that we play. Padmé's was loving you and bringing your children into this world. She was released back to the force; you shouldn't be sad because she is gone. You will see her again, at least that's what I believe."

"Believe or know?"

"Both. I can't tell you anymore without hurting the timeline."

He screamed in grief and anger using the force to destroy all the mechanisms in the room. Masro shielded herself from the debris with the force. It killed Masro to not tell him the truth, that her grandfather pulled Padmé's life force to save him.

"I'm sorry," he said seeing Masro's fear and left her there to dress alone. She returned to her suite, shaking and hysterical. Her doors slid open, revealing her grandfather.

_ "_I'm taking you to Foreavean, you are causing much too much trouble being here," he spoke without even giving her a chance to greet him.

"I'm sorry my master. I didn't mean to."

"I'm not going to take any chances," he grabbed Masro's wrist placing a force dampening cuff on her.

"I've have been nothing but loyal even though I am being kept against my will. There is no reason to make part of me suffer like this! Please remove this cuff."

"Not until we land and you're securely in the hands of the Foreavean."

She didn't see anyone again until her grandfather came to retrieve her for the shuttle ride to Foreavean. She was handcuffed as a prisoner, Masro teared up not seeing Vader. They were all quiet on the decent down, she followed him off the ship with no struggle upon landing.

"She is to be taken well care of. I am going to remove her force cuff so she may resume her communion with the force, but she is aware of punishment she will receive if she uses it on others," he removed all cuffs off her with a movement of his hand. She bowed her head to him. Her grandfather went off to speak with all the scientist and doctors leaving Masro in the hands of a nurse.

"I will show you to your quarters," she spoke, all Foreavean she looked similar in their coloring just their features were different. Masro followed in silence as she was shown a simple room, a bed, a chair and bathroom. "You are also permitted to walk the gardens with a chaperone."

The nurse left, leaving Masro to cry in her room. Not to long later she heard commotion as another ship landed. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked out seeing Vader's personal shuttle. Her heart leaped for joy but then faltered as he walked by her unnoticed. Masro sent her force out to him making him stop in place. He turned towards her, heading her way.

"Why have you been brought here?" He asked in her mind.

"Our master deemed me too dangerous to be around you. I am being imprisoned here until I have this clone."

"Then I will visit you here as often as I'm able. You did nothing but remind me what I am underneath this suit. I thank you for that."

"I wish we could hold each other but there are no mediation chambers or Bacta tanks here."

"I will have them bring one of my mediation chambers here, for us to spend time together."

She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms slowly around her. Over the months of Masro's pregnancy Vader visited her often. They spent lots of time in his meditation chamber intertwined as he could only be in a protective environment. She longed for the days when he would arrive. The time of birthing was drawing nearer each day.

Vader and Masro were walking through a garden, she was having a difficult time as she had gone past her due date and was very uncomfortable. Masro kept having to stop to take breaths, when the first contraction finally hit her.

"My love, it's time," she cried out in pain as the next contraction hit quickly making her double over. She hadn't experienced this with her other labors. Vader picked her up in his arms marching towards the birthing center. "Stay with me for the birth."

"I won't leave your side."

"I love you."

Vader was true to his word staying by Masro's side the entire labor. She began to push the baby into the world. Until One last push and he came into the world screaming. Everything around her exploded, before she passed out. When she came to, she was alone in a dark room. She heard familiar machines monitoring her. Her grandfather was standing at the foot of the bed.

"You are to leave immediately. Never return to this time or you could put everything in jeopardy."

"Leave? But Vader? I love him. The baby is he ok?"

"Your love has made him weak. A pathetic excuse for a force wielder."

"He's the strongest man I know and not because of that suit. Don't send me away!" In her weakened state she didn't feel him push his power at her, making her Writhe on the bed from the torture she felt. Masro screamed a piercing scream as Sidious came over grabbing her by the hair pulling her force and opened time. He pushed her in sending in force lightning to chase her. She ran holding herself and the pain in. Masro marched back towards her time. Her mission was complete. She knew she was going to be punished by her master for making him feel a fool.


	32. Chapter 32

She fell out of the time rip kneeling in front of her master's force spirit on Mustafar. Ezra and Lūx were standing in the distance as they were the day she left. She hugged herself realizing that for them it had been but a moment. Masro rocked back and forth crying from her loss.

"Don't be weak!" Palpatine yelled shooting force lightning out at her, Masro pulled her lightsaber lighting it in time to deflect his ability.

"I. Am. Not. Weak!" Masro stood weakly in front of him. "How could you do that to me? Everything you put me through!"

"Don't you dare speak to me that way," he choked her lifting her from her feet. Masro pushed her abilities out allowing her darkness to consume her. She pushed back on his power causing him to drop her. She slowly stood , her eyes turning from crimson to yellow. She saw her belongings had been sent ahead of her through time and called her light saber and armor using the force to dress.

"We're done. You have no power I can't overcome. I am strong enough on my own to enact my revenge!" She pushed her ability at his force spirt causing him to disappear. The cavernous throne room echoed with an eerie laughter beyond any she had heard before. Masro split her lightsaber into two combining them to become a double edge blade and turned towards Ezra and Lūx. "Now it's time for you two to pay for everything you have done!"

Ezra and Lūx pulled their lightsabers out lighting them. Masro ran towards them using the force to push Lūx out of the way continuing towards Ezra. They quickly began striking each other, with each blocking the others attack. Lūx force jumped behind Masro, trying to strike from behind. Masro lifted her lightsaber blocking both Ezra and Lūx's attack. She turned quickly surprising Ezra, slicing his right leg off. He screamed a sound like no other. Masro blocked an attack by Lūx, taking the moment to release her second lightsaber; letting it fall into her other hand. Masro used her free hand to quickly cut Ezra's head off. It rolled across the floor looking up at them with dead eyes and a soundless scream.

Lūx screamed running to his body, Masro realized Lūx truly had feeling for him. She was glad Lūx got to watch as she killed him, a smile spread across her face as she made her way slowly to Lūx. She turned looking at her mother with tears streaming down her face.

"Do it! Kill me so I may join my husband in the afterlife!" Lūx screamed, Masro in her anger of Lūx swung her lightsaber taking Lūx's head off as well. She turned her lightsabers off putting them away and knelt next to Lūx's head.

"I'm sorry my daughter. I failed you in so many ways, but you had this coming," she felt it as familiar force signatures made their way ever so closer until they entered the chamber, she was in.

"Lūx is dead, Masro are you alright?" Kylo asked heartbroken.

"So is Ezra, what's happened?" Kanan held back his grief.

"I killed them," Masro stood from a kneeling position grabbing her lightsaber splitting it into two. She lit it letting the black and gray blades descend as she turned towards Kylo and Kanan, full of an amount of anger she had never felt before. She sensed a bit of fear from Kanan, Masro pushed her anger into her force releasing herself. Her body began to descend into darkness leaving her with piercing yellow eyes, a crimson band swiped diagonally across her face made both men fill with horror as they realized it was blood.

Something neither Kylo nor Kanan had seen happened before their eyes, Masro's lightsabers began to change color. Kylo had experienced changing his kyber in the past but it was through intense meditation and pouring himself over time into his crystal. Both the black and gray sabers began to bleed, flickering between the original color and their darker counterpart.

"Maze-" Kylo started but was cut off by Masro force choking him while she held one hand with a lightsaber up.

"Don't you dare use that name. After what you did!"

"I don't understand." She dropped him.

"Of course, you never will." A blood colored tear fell from her eye. Through meditation and giving herself to her new master her memories had been fully restored. Masro held her hand up pointing the lightsaber at them, "I'll let you see before I kill you as I killed Helix, race, Blas and these two." She pushed the memories into both of their minds paralyzing them. Though neither of them were shocked to find out she had been the one to kill helix, she knew they must have discovered her.

The flash of memories pushed back to Kanan and Masro making love on Naboo, flashing forward to finding out about the pregnancy and the child being Kanan's, then every brutal punishment Kylo inflected on Masro including Kanan and Dume's deaths, Kylo betraying Masro with the knight Nari, her cutting her hand off to escape, then finally to her going to the sick bay to find out her punishment was to never have children again.

She pulled back still in attack stance, the sudden loss of her control of them caused Kylo and Kanan to stumble and fall to their knees. Kylo looked at Masro in horror of the acts he committed against her, while Kanan looked at her in horror for Killing their child to change the timeline.

"I deserve death," Kylo broke the silence. His words echoed through the chamber. "I don't have the amount of words needed to apologize to you. If my death brings you peace after what you showed me then please tell our children I love them."

Masro stepped back his last words hit her in a way she hadn't expected. Her blades lost their crimson look and her eyes began fading to hazel. A voice spoke in her head, "Masro, he is lying to you. Look at both of them; they are plotting your death. They took pleasure in your suffering." Masro screamed trying to push Palpatine out of her mind, making Kylo and Kanan flinch at the unexpected sound. Her rage consumed her filling every part of her body, solidifying her blades as true crimson. Her eyes were back to yellow as she glared at them.

"Don't play your mind tricks on me!" She said it more to Palpatine but Kylo took it as she was speaking with him. There were screams coming from the outer chambers, Kanan ran off to see what was happening. Masro knew her grandfather must have succeeded in releasing his army of demons from the hereafter. "Go, see why your people cry out in pain. Then I will kill you."

Masro slowly walked forward following Kylo out of the throne room, there were bodies everywhere as entities of black swirling smoke filled the room full of shadows. All at once they began to fill the bodies bringing the men back to life to fights for the opposite team. Kylo looked at Masro in horror.

"Why have you done this?! These people didn't deserve your revenge!"

"I didn't do it, my grandfather did. He is very powerful and soon we will be joining his army of the dead."

"Palpatine?! He has filled your head with lies Masro. I love you more than my own life, if dying to show you that makes you understand then so be it," he walked up to her grabbing her wrist, she quickly turned off the lightsaber as he brought it to plunge into himself. "Why not let me die?"

"I…I…" Masro looked around her trance was broken as reality hit her of what she had done. "I can't let him win; he wants you to die as he wants our people to fall and lose hope."

"Fight with me until we defeat him and his army, then we can speak on these matters," Kylo begged Masro, she nodded.

The army of the dead was slowly taking over the room, Masro and Kylo used their force and lightsabers cutting off the heads and chopping soldiers in half to stop them. She looked around looking for Kanan but didn't see him. Masro had gotten far away from Kylo without realizing it as he was her back up, she was surrounded. All at once they picked up their blasters shooting her. Masro tried to shield but one of the soldiers grabbed her lightsaber turning it one her.

Masro fell slowly to the ground, Kylo raced towards her dodging fire and using the force to take out what he could. He would not let her die alone, no matter how angry she was with him. Several shots made it through Kylo's shields, he was slowing down as the pain was hitting him. Kylo began crawling towards Masro, she looked at him with lifeless eyes from the floor. He pulled her into his arms screaming as he did all those long years ago. Kylo released his force pulling from the surrounding fighters, shooters soldiers everyone he could feel a flicker of force from. All at once they fell in their tracks as he pushed their life forces into Masro. He knew his children's abilities to restore life force had come from them, and hoped he was powerful enough to save her without them.

Kanan stumbled into the room, covered in blood; some his some not. He saw Kylo holding Masro with more than just his eyes. He felt him holding her spirit between life and death. Kanan made it to them not quite understanding what Kylo was doing but knew if his life force could save Masro then his death would be worth it. Kanan placed his hands on Masro closing his eyes, letting his shield down. He felt her inner chaos, her hatred, her pain and suffering.

"Help me save her, Kanan," Kylo whispered through his pain.

"How?" Kanan was panicking as he felt her fading away. "I'll do anything to fix this."

In front of them the world split open, revealing a young man and woman in their mid-twenties. They stepped through, looking at Kylo, Kanan and Masro as if they were seeing spirits. The young man reminded Kylo so much of himself at that age, but the young man's raven black hair was much longer. His face looked ravaged with war, no longer a beautiful porcelain doll. The young woman reminded Kylo of Masro at the same age, except she had Masro's short style haircut of now. They were both dressed in similar fashion to Kylo and Masro. Kylo instantly recognized their energy, gently laying Masro down. He stood to greet them, knowing if they had come it was a turning point in their history.

"Anakin? Padmé?"

"Yes, Father," they said in unison, but looked at him in a way he hadn't expected, hatred.

"We have come from the future to fix this mistake," Padmé said. They both held their hands out towards Masro.

"The flicker of life is there, we are not too late," Anakin said after a moment. He grabbed his sister's hand, together they pushed life balancing force into their mother. Kylo had expected it to be a relatively fast process but began to tell something was wrong.

"What's happening? Why isn't she waking?" They ignored his questions continuing to push energy into their mother. Kylo put his hand on Anakin's shoulder to lend his energy; Anakin turned and gave him a look that almost made him pull away. "Take my life force son." Anakin nodded, and Kylo could feel him pull on it. Kanan stood and placed his hand on Padmé's shoulder, flashes went through his mind of events he would never let happen. He pulled his hand as if she had burned it.

"Put it back. I need the life force," Padmé ordered. Kanan reluctantly placed his hand on her shoulder again. While they continued to push life force in to Masro, he relived the memories in her mind. They were of him and her together in ways that would destroy Masro. Kanan couldn't tell how long the relationship had been happening in their time, he just knew in his he would never follow this path.

Masro's chest raised as air filled her lungs, her eyes shot opens shooting light out of them. She screamed as her body returned to functioning order and her life force returned, her body fully healed. Kylo and Kanan raced to her, helping her to her feet. She saw her children and pulled from Kylo and Kanan's arms, walking to them as though in a trance.

"My beautiful children. I would recognize you anywhere." Masro placed a hand on each of their cheeks. Anakin closed his eyes and tears fell from them. Padmé embraced Masro, missing her from her life for the past twenty years. Masro scanned their minds, seeing the brutality of their lives. Not just in the enemy's they fought but in their father. He lost his balance, became ruthless. Remarried, she tried to have Masro's children executed. Masro pulled back, shocked at their memories.

"My loves, those memories will erase as the timeline catches up. You must return to your time; everything will be better. I will never let anything like that happen."

They each hugged her again, then gave their father one last look of hatred before ripping open time. Holding hands they stepped through to what Masro hoped was a better future. She turned towards Kylo and Kanan. Knowing her anger is what caused that life for her children. Masro would never let that path emerge.

"Maze?" Kylo broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" Kanan asked, afraid of what Masro saw.

"The minds of my children broke my heart. Their memories…we must work together to never let them come to pass. My weakness broke our family once again. I will do everything in my power to fix it for them." Kylo rushed to embrace Masro, but she stiffened under his touch for a moment before letting herself go. "I'm sorry, my love, it will take time for me to adjust."

"Let us return home."

Masro walked as if in a trance looking at all the destruction she had caused. The lives lost back to the force, the trust she had lost. She knew she couldn't trust herself because she wasn't strong enough. Kanan and Kylo flanked both sides of her, though she walked freely she knew she should be in chains. They walked through Vader's fortress and Masro felt his power still reverberate in the wall. Knowing that she couldn't save him from his fate killed her. She was in tears as they exited the castle. Kylo didn't know what to say to comfort her. Their command shuttle came to land in front of them, Masro followed Kylo as Kanan followed her.

Kylo headed for their mini suite and Masro followed him. Kanan stayed to give orders. Kylo was sitting on the edge of their bed with his face in his hands. Masro knew the entire thing had been overwhelming but knew she needed to be punished for everything she did. The danger she put their people in. Masro opened the weapons cabinet making Kylo quickly look up.

"What are you doing?" Masro didn't answer him she was looking for force cuffs. When she found them, she quickly placed them on her wrist before Kylo could object. "Why did you put those on?"

"It's safer for everyone."

"Maze, you're not a prisoner."

"I SHOULD BE!" She screamed, shaking. Masro turned from him shaking dropping to the floor.

"None of this has been your fault. It was Palpatine."

"It's easier to believe that than to believe I betrayed you and our people, but I chose to follow him. To do the task he assigned me to show my loyalty."

"He probably threatened your life-"

"No, Kylo. He only promised power and revenge. I went running with it. You should have them put me in the brig when we get back to the finalizer."

"Forget it. Our people think you were taken prisoner they have no idea of what actually transpired. If you feel you should be jailed then it will be confinement to our suite," Kylo stood and left the suite leaving Masro alone.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kanan asked Kylo.

"I don't know Jarrus. I really don't know. She wants to be held prisoner in the brig."

"What? She was mind forced to do those things."

"She says she wasn't; I'm going to confine her to my quarters until we can figure out what's wrong." They stood in silence until they landed.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"I would normally say no, but I think it would be good for Masro."

Kanan nodded following Kylo into the mini suite, Masro had moved to the bed she was looking out the window in tears.

"Masro, we're home," Kylo shifted not knowing how to comfort her. She turned towards him; her eyes had changed from the beautiful Hazel he loved to the yellow that could only be described as Sith colored.

"Home?" She questioned, not feeling as if it were true anymore.

"Come on Maze. I'll help you. Let's take the cuffs off for the walk to our suite."

"No, you don't need to help me, but I'll agree to remove the cuffs for now," Masro snapped out of her trance putting on a front for their people. Kylo unlocked her cuffs. She stepped off the bed and left the ship with her men. Masro plastered on smiles as her people cheered her safe return. When they reached their suite Masro turned to Kylo.

"The children?"

"They're at the temple on board. I'll have them summoned."

"Please don't. We need to talk." she opened the door and stepped through. It felt strange to her that her life shifted upside down, but her home was exactly the same. Masro went up to their table placing all her weapons on it except one and walked towards Kylo.

"I guess You we're searching for this without telling me, treasure it because it is from an amazing warrior." She handed him Vader's lightsaber. He took it like it was a newborn child looking at Masro in shock. She went into their room heading towards the stars, Kylo and Kanan followed.

"You said we need to talk?"

"I did a lot of terrible things. Don't try and make excuses for me. I probably won't be able to come back from some of the things I did."

"Maze, you're scaring me," Kylo walked up to her but she pushed him away. "Please stop this."

"I killed Helix. I snuck away from the party on coruscant, killed him then went back by your side as if nothing happened. I was thrilled he was finally gone from my life after everything he did to me."

"I knew it was you. You missed one of the security devices when Jarrus checked them. I had him wipe it."

"Why didn't you say anything? You made such a big deal out of the search for his killer."

"I had to. I didn't want our people to feel unsafe."

"Unsafe...I see," she laughed unnerving both Kanan and Kylo. "I slept with Hux, multiple times during trainings the last two weeks I was here." Kylo could tell she was trying to get a rise out of him though his anger flared he didn't react. "I grew very attached to him; he is very good in bed."

"I will have words with him. You're still my wife."

"You won't do anything to him, not because of me." Kylo nodded, not happy with this agreement.

"What else happened?" Kanan asked.

"A lot. I've been gone for nearly a year."

"A year?"

"You went to the past." Kanan said knowingly. The look she gave was the answer they needed.

"When I arrived at Mustafar I took care of Blas and Race…my mast- lord Sidious sent me on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"To help bring Anakin Skywalker to the dark side by any means necessary."

"My- My Grandfather? What did you do Masro?"

"The only thing I seem to be good at, I seduced him."

"He loved my grandmother; he would never have an affair."

"He did love her very much, but he did have an affair with me. His guilt is what turned him."

"You're not saying something."

"I…I fell in love with him along the way. It was like falling in love with you all over again because you two are so similar. I went to Mustafar before you and I arrived so long ago and spoke with him. I told him he needed to not admit to knowing me, then I made the Emperor save him."

"Made him?"

"He wanted to leave him for dead. My power persuaded him otherwise. I was greatly punished for that. I know it's a lot. I'm ready to be taken to the brig."

"Why?"

"I have committed treason against the first order. Against my husband, because of a timeline that no longer even exists. I would have me executed."

"No, Masro stop this. I'm not the man that tortured you. I would never hurt you."

"Really? What about speaking with my grandfather all these years and never telling me? Vader's lightsaber, why not tell me of the quest you sent Blas and Race on or knowing about the cave incident before it happened but still letting it happen. I was tortured and raped many, many times Kylo! I was just a child. Why would you let that happen to me? So you could save me?"

"I-I-"

"Wait is she telling the truth? You knew and did nothing?"

"Not exactly. I knew because I saw it as a vision two years earlier during my lightsaber quest for my first lightsaber. It didn't happen so I thought it was just Ilum playing a trick on me."

"Why didn't you tell me about it? Or about my grandfather?" Masro couldn't hold back her tears.

"When I was on said quest, I pledged myself to him in order to always be able to save you. He followed me for years, I told him to speak with you, but he never wanted to involve you."

"Nobody in my family ever wanted me. My father easily gave me up because of you. My grandfather needed me to bring another apprentice to the dark side and my mother let it happen."

"I want you. I've always wanted you. You have always been my only family."

"I'm overstepping here, but when you came back in time to me you saved me. I love you for that. Even now I want you and love you deeply." Kylo let it slide knowing Masro needed reassurance.

"Our children love their mother."

"Not all of them. One lays dead on Mustafar. Another angry with me at the temple."

"Masro-"

"Please stop. Send the medical team if you want to let them run their test you will see them find nothing wrong, then the hate for me will set in. May I take a shower?"

"Of course," Kylo answered habitually at the sudden subject change, Masro marched away.

"I think we have a major problem here," Kanan said as soon as Masro was gone.

"I agree. Call the sick bay have them send a team."

Masro knelt in the shower letting the water hit her, she knew it wouldn't wash the crimes away she committed. She missed Vader more than she wanted to admit but knew she couldn't do anything his time was written. She was heartbroken he thought she just left him, without saying bye. Masro hugged herself as she wept thinking of how he held her and made love to her. The water reminded her of their time together in the Bacta tank. She didn't know if she could love Kylo that way anymore, Masro knew she was truly broken. The entire thing made her fear her feelings for Kanan and Armitage.

Kylo walked into the bathroom to tell her the sick bay had sent a team he saw her crumpled on the floor crying, he ran into the shower pulling Masro into his arms. Kylo was soaked when she pulled back to look up at him.

"Masro, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I love you more than words can describe. You are my other half and complete me," he reached out with the force turning off the water. Masro started crying again, he knew Masro was going to need time, but he hoped she would be his Masro again not this broken shell of her. He did the only thing he could think of Kylo released his force letting it wrap around Masro, lifting her chin to kiss her. She kissed him back but hesitated on releasing her force, he began to pull his back. Masro gripped him closer to stop him she released her force mingling with his feeling at home with him for the first time in months but quickly pulled it back out of fear.

"The medical team is here. Let them scan you at least, then I'll have the children called home."

"Of course, Kylo." He grabbed her pulling her to him.

"My light and stars, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Masro pulled from him almost laughing before she started to cry again. "What did I say?"

"Forgive you? I did all these terrible things and you are asking for forgiveness for something you didn't even do."

"I did withhold knowing your grandfather through the force, but I would never do things to knowingly have you get hurt."

"Just give me time, communication and understanding," she pulled a robe on.

"I can do that. Now I'm going to change out of these wet clothes, go ahead and let them scan you. Jarrus is out there so you won't be alone."

"Can you just send him away?"

"Away?"

"I can't face him anymore without losing it. I…murdered his child by changing time. He must hate me more than I hate me, and that's a lot."

"Masro, I may not like it, but he cares about you as much as I do. He understands the sacrifice." She nodded leaving the bathroom. Kanan was waiting for her in the bedroom, he turned towards her.

"I do understand Masro," he had heard them speaking. "I know all things require balance."

"I'm sorry Kanan. For more than I can apologize for."

"I know," he led them out of the room to the medical team. They quickly began to scan her, she stood not looking at anything knowing what they would find.

"All the readings are coming back normal except-"

"What?" She asked almost hoping the found something wrong with her.

"The scan shows you just gave birth within the last few days but…"

"It also shows I can't have children." Kanan looked at Masro in shock.

"Correct."

"Thank you I'll relate the news to the supreme leader," Kanan cut him off. The team left, Kylo came out a moment later towel drying his hair. Masro walked to the table placing the force dampening cuff back on.

"Relate what to me?" Kylo asked.

"The scans came back normal with the knowledge we had learned earlier and one bit of new news."

"New news?"

"Masro gave birth within the last few days." Kylo froze looking at Masro.

"Jarrus, I'd like to be alone with Masro before the children come home."

"Yes, supreme leader," he slightly bowed and left.

"You gave birth? Was it-"

"No, it wasn't like that at all. My grandfather had them place my father inside me without my knowledge."

"You carried your father?"

"Yes, so I couldn't do anything in fear of losing him. I traveled with Vader for most of my pregnancy then I was taken to Foreavean to have the child. Once I gave birth my grandfather threw me back through time."

"You didn't want to come back, did you?" She looked at him hesitating on answering.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't. Vader and I were happy together. My grandfather needed me gone to control him, I didn't even get to tell him goodbye or tell him the truth about what my grandfather did," a tear fell from her eye. She sat on their couch he joined her.

"What did he do?"

"He…My Grandfather took the life force of your grandmother and put it in Vader to save him."

"He killed my grandmother?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop him?!"

"I didn't have my abilities. Lord Sidious placed a force cuff on me until I was on board the ship after Vader was saved. I'm sorry. I told him he was a monster; it was a turning point for me."

"Tell me about my grandfather." He asked almost hesitantly, she smiled thinking of him.

"You and him are the same in so many ways. While his mother did love him, the way he was raised brought about the same types of feelings and emotions that you were filled with before you found yourself. Due to the Jedi ways he had difficulty accepting his emotions."

"How did you meet him? Get him to…"

"My grandfather sent me back to a short time before order sixty-six to his younger self. He asked Anakin to protect me. I took advantage of my knowledge of him. My grandfather ordered me to hide my abilities, so he didn't know I was force sensitive right away. I had him take me flying…teach me to fight…"

"Everything you did with me."

"Yes, but with you everything was real with him it started off as strategy. I kissed him while he was teaching me to fight but it reminded me of you, so I ran. My Mas- Grandfather had me get injured Anakin blamed himself and that started everything between us because he wouldn't leave my side. He found out about my abilities, because I'm made for you a descendant of his it made my force react to him as well. We went to a gala, where we danced the night away much to your grandmother's dismay."

"He didn't know you when we went to Mustafar, you said you went there as well?"

"I told him he needed to act as though he didn't know me. He wanted me to stay with him, but I told him it wasn't my place. I saved his life though."

"What do you mean?"

"I practically destroyed my grandfather to make him save Anakin. Though I found out I was always meant to go back because of the child."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Because Of you lord Vader survived to start the work I'm going to finish. What was Lord Vader really like?"

"The same as he was before just free to have his emotions out in the open. He was always kind to me, he visited often when I was on Foreavean. Taking me for walks in the gardens. We grew close well before I was sent there while we lived on the starship together."

"Did you and him…" he let it trail off.

"Yes, many times."

"I actually want to ask how, but I'm afraid to know the answer."

"He would spend time in suspension in his Bacta tank a lot, we spent time there together. In his meditation chamber he didn't need to wear his suit or breathing apparatus, so we spent time together there. He made me feel human again after so long of losing myself."

He stopped to look at her, she felt almost uncomfortable with his eyes on her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They haven't changed back…they're still Sith colored."

"Well don't worry. I'm not…"

"Masro, even if your eyes stay like this you would be honoring a great history."

"I feel like you're trying too hard."

"What?"

"To not be angry with me, because I'll be triggered by it."

"No, my love, I understand why you did what you did. I destroyed an entire temple because they followed Luke who hurt you. I had taken thousands and thousands of lives while you were in stasis. I killed your family, at least I thought I did, because they hurt you. I can go on, but you always accepted me. You always loved me. I accept you and I love you." He brought her in for a kiss knowing they couldn't do more. Kylo reached for her cuff, but she pulled back.

"I'd like to keep it on."

"I'll keep the key here. You can take it off any time you want," he placed the key on their table.


	33. Chapter 33

Time passed; days flowed into weeks. Masro still had a difficult time accepting the crimes she committed though she never spoke of it anymore. She returned to normal duties, picking up extra shifts to avoid Kylo, Kanan and Armitage as much as possible.

While Kylo knew she couldn't be intimate for some time due to birthing the child that would someday become her father, he had expected her to perform in other ways. She denied him everything he had wanted including letting him take her cuff off to feel her force mingle with his. In his irritability he started lashing out at Kanan and Hux, even worse than before. Masro had grown tired of confrontation and stayed mostly to herself except when she was teaching her children.

Masro had been excused from her morning shift for a follow up appointment in the sick bay receiving the all clear. She went back to her suite knowing nobody would be there. Masro sat at the table looking at the key to her cuff. She grabbed it unlocking her cuff letting it fall to the floor. Her force flowed back to her radiating out through the ship. She reached to lock her suite knowing Kylo and even Kanan would be on their way. Releasing herself to her anger and hate she ripped open time and stepped in. Masro knew exactly when she was heading to, four years after the battle of Yavin. Time opened showing her Vader's room, his meditation chamber was closed so she knew he was inside.

She stepped out of the time rift knowing he would instantly feel her force. What she didn't expect was to not feel his anger with her. The dome opened revealing Vader without his suit, she knew she only had a moment to step inside before it became dangerous for him. He just looked at her, his physical self-had changed greatly since she last was with him. Vader was no longer the same man, she knew. She reached out placing her hand upon his cheek, he closed his eyes remembering.

"_Why have you come after all this time?"_ He spoke in her mind. Though she could speak in the chamber she decided to communicate through the force as well.

_ "To tell you the truth."_

_ "Why you left me?"_

_ "I never left you. I awoke in a chamber after I had given birth and you weren't there. The emperor was. He banished me to the future attacking me in my weak state with force lightning. He made threats that I…that I and everyone than meant anything to me would have died if they would have happened." Masro let her tears flow freely. Vader was in deep thought._

_ "Why now? This time I mean, why not sooner? We could have ruled the galaxy together."_

_ "The emperor no longer sees you as a threat in this time. He is no longer watching what you do."_

_ "I see." _

_ "Vader," she touched his chest to feel his heart that she knew still beat under everything. "There is still good in you. You need to bring yourself to balance to end all of this. I know the power of the dark side is alluring but remember without light there cannot be darkness. Don't let him control you anymore. Don't let him manipulate you anymore."_

_ "My son is coming to kill me. I can feel him drawing near."_

_ "Luke doesn't want to kill you. He senses what I do as well. You have the power to bring the force back into balance as the chosen one. Don't let Lord Sidious kill more innocents to get what he wants."_

_ "You say that as if you know something I don't."_

_ "What I came to tell you." _She turned from him ashamed she didn't have the ability to stop her grandfather. _"Lord Sidious trapped me to the past with the pregnancy and a force dampening cuff. When they brought you back to coruscant from Mustafar…I could hear you screaming and…and…I went in search of you. I found my grandfather performing a ritual of Sith alchemy to transfer a life force."_

_ "What are you saying?" _His anger was beginning to build, she knew she was in danger but didn't care.

_ "I'm saying he had planned everything to happen. He knew what was going to happen to you on Mustafar, that's why the suit was already ready. Then to save you….he is the one that took Padmé's life force…and placed it in you."_

His anger shot out of him shattering his meditation sphere. Masro covered up to try to avoid being cut up as she was blown across the room. She looked up knowing he needed his breathing apparatus connected or he would die and crawled over to him to save his life.

"_Don't. I don't deserve to live."_

_ "Live for your children. Luke and Leia. She would have wanted that."_

He let her connect the apparatus and the familiar breathing sound she had grown use to filled the room.

"_I tried to go to the underworld and save her, long ago. Now I know why I couldn't. I wasn't worthy and her soul is trapped inside me. She won't have peace until I die."_

Masro tried to help him up, but he pushed her away.

"_Leave me. Like you always do._"

_ "I'm sorry. I truly love you with all of myself," _she turned opening time and stepped through. Masro knew he would be given to the force in just a few hours his time, but it still hurt her heart. She hugged herself as she walked back to her time letting her tears flow freely. When she reached the other side Masro expected to see Kylo and Kanan, but neither were there. She just crawled into bed and cried.

Kanan, Hux and Kylo were having a meeting about Masro across the ship. They knew they needed to do something, or they would lose the Masro they loved.

"Listen, we don't have to like each other," Kanan started looking at a very angry Kylo and steal faced Hux, "but we all love Masro. If something doesn't change, I think she's going to lose her path again."

"So you're saying I should let you both have sex with my wife? I mean why not, she's already slept with you, Him, My Grandfather. Why not keep the party going?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm just saying the fighting has to stop."

"Well that's just too bad," Kylo pulled his lightsaber out lighting it's quaking blade and striking at Kanan. Hux backed up pulling out his blade Masro had given him, he lit it only intending to block if needed. Kanan dodged Kylo's attack lighting his own lightsaber in the process. They began to quickly strike at each other, each knowing this fight was going to end in only one of them walking out of here. The doors to the training room opened, they heard Masro's gasp and felt her anger.

"I'm tired of this fighting! This is ridiculous. I can't take it anymore. All you have done since our return has been fight," Masro turned and ran out. They both felt her grief through the force, realizing for the first time she had removed her cuff and kept it off.

"This is your fault!" Kylo yelled, striking at Kanan. He blocked the hit. Kylo used the force throwing Hux and knocking him out. Kylo and Kanan began roughly striking each other, Kanan used the force to move Hux out of the way.

Masro walked back in her suite anger filled wanting to destroy everything in sight, she knew before she did anything it would be better if she put the cuff back on. She locked her weapons away. Her children were sleeping in their rooms, she went to check on each of them feeling better as she walked back to the living space.

"Nice place you have here," a voice spoke instantly waking Masro from her thoughts. Masro looked at the woman on her couch pointing a blaster at her.

"Hera, what do you want?" Masro tried to remain calm but inside she was in panic for the children.

"You know what I want."

"Take the ghost then. I'll have them fuel it for you. Please just go," Masro was trying to inch her way to the table to get the cuff key.

"Why are you so nervous Masro? We're old friends, aren't we?"

"No, were not but of course you didn't want me to answer that question."

Kanan had the upper hand against Kylo, in his anger he was making rookie mistakes in fighting.

"We don't need to fight, Ren!" Kanan pulled back, Kylo jumped to his feet striking Kanan's lightsaber.

"Yes!" Another strike from Kylo blocked by Kanan, "We do!" Kylo pushed his force out throwing Kanan.

The panic was becoming clear on Masro's face that something was wrong.

"Your children are here aren't they?" Hera asked.

"They're innocent and have no place in our quarrel."

"Maybe I should see how they're doing. If they want to watch."

"No!"

"Being that you didn't just throw me across the room with your force, I'm thinking that cuff you're wearing is more than just jewelry."

"What does it matter? Now we can have a fair fight."

"Fair? It would never be fair with you. You're evil."

Masro rushed the table grabbing the key. Hera shot her almost as a reflex, shocking Masro as she turned the key. She reached out with what little force she could muster crushing Hera blaster before passing out. Her essence in the force exploded from her as she laid dying.

Both Kylo and Kanan clutched their chest over their hearts, dropping their lightsabers, falling to their knees. Kylo and Kanan screamed in anguish, they knew something happened to Masro. Hux came to from the loudness of their screams. Without thinking they both rushed to where they could feel Masro at. She was in her suite, Kylo ran followed by Kanan and Hux. Masro was lying in a pool of her blood, fallen where she was shot. They didn't know what weapon could have caused her to lose so much blood. Kylo scooped Masro up, looking frantically at Kanan and Hux.

"General Jarrus to sick Bay, we have an emergency! Prep for surgery. Supreme leader is bringing the queen in!" He was following Kylo, who was rushing Masro as fast as his body let him. Kanan reached out with the force opening doorways for Kylo, giving him a clear path. They reached the sick bay handing Masro over to the staff there.

"Save her at all cost," Kylo ordered. Kanan put his hand on Kylo's shoulder while Hux stayed behind, they all stood there as the woman they loved was rushed away. Kylo looked down and saw he was covered in her blood. "I'm going to change." Kylo walked towards the door but stopped. "Jarrus, Hux, start the hunt for who did this to her. I'll join soon." He rushed towards his suite to change.

Kanan didn't want to call personnel over the ship's intercom. They both went to the knight's temple and Kanan used his personal comm to contact Kallus to meet him there and the reasoning. On his way in he advised the guard to let Kallus in.

"Our mistress has been shot and left to die by a traitor! We need to apprehend this traitor and find out who sent them. They are to be captured alive." Kallus descended to the training room; a bit nervous from the looks he was receiving. "I invited General Kallus here today to assist us in finding this traitor. Questions?"

"What was the location of her shooting? We could check for evidence," Ashoka asked.

"In the masters suite, Ashoka you go with Sunkiller and check it out." They nodded and left. "Kallus, I need a security sweep of all surveillance without alerting anyone. Kylo ordered us to find out who did this to Masro and we will get to the bottom of it. Hux you should go with Kallus; you know this ship better than anyone so you will see things out of place."

Hux nodded agreeing that would be the best place for his help.

"Right away," Kallus said, "Nobody attacks my family and gets away with it. I'm ordering a lockdown in the hangers and grounding all flights; nobody will leave this ship."

Kallus headed out of the temple; the other knights began sweeps. Kanan knelt pushing his force out looking for a strange life force, instead he felt two extremely familiar signatures. He shook his head and pounded the floor in grief. Kanan ran toward the life force.

"How could you, Hera?" He accused. She froze turning slowly towards his voice.

"No…no…you're dead. I saw you die on Mortis!"

"I didn't die, but right now I wish you had."

"How can you say that?!"

"How can you continue in this type of life?"

"Come with me Kanan," Hera begged. "A man like you shouldn't be part of this organization. You have honor."

"I used to think you had honor, Hera. Until I saw what you did to Masro. Shooting an unarmed woman, trying to protect her children."

"She was never unarmed; she used the dark side of the force."

"If you used it, I would say that about you," Kanan's rage grew. He looked at her with fire in his eyes, "Because I loved you once I'm going to give you a head start before, I hunt you down and kill you. Masro is my wife and Queen, and forever will be as I am aligned with the first order and the Knights of Ren."

Kanan stood there as Hera looked at him one last time before turning and heading for the hanger. He took off after her in a slow walk, knowing he wouldn't let her get away. Sabine was waiting for her on the ramp. Shooting at soldiers. Kanan pushed his force out pulling the blasters from Sabine.

"What happened to you Kanan?" Sabine yelled Kanan just glared at her. Kylo came running in the hanger, lightsaber lit ready for a fight.

"These are the traitors on board, supreme leader," Kanan said without looking away from Hera. "Syndulla is Masro's attacker."

Kylo reached out freezing Hera and Sabine. They walked closer; a bomb was shot into the hanger causing all to scramble. One right after another. Kylo looked up seeing a ship ever so familiar, the Syn. He had never gotten it back after Axe stole it. Hera and Sabine took that moment to shoot out of the hanger in the ghost.

"After them on any functioning ships!" He pushed the button on his com, "Hux, Driad destroy those two ships at all cost. Send whatever you need."

Kylo headed out of the hanger, he kept extra ships in the loading bay for situations like this. Kanan followed Kylo, knowing where he was heading.

"I'm with you, supreme leader. We will destroy those ships."

"Can I trust you at my back? Those were your people once," Kylo asked him seriously.

"When it comes to Masro, Yes. I would do anything to get back at her attackers. I lost that family when I traveled through time."

They ran the rest of the way to the loading bay, shooting out of the hanger they saw the damage that had been inflicted on the ships main hanger. Kylo was more than angry, he wanted to capture them alive so he could enjoy torturing them.

"Alright black wings, let's try and capture alive if possible. If not make sure every bit of those ships are destroyed!" Kylo ordered. Their fellow pilots all replied their hails. Kanan comm Kylo on a private line.

"Alive?"

"I want to pull any valuable information from their minds. Unlike Masro's seamless mind reading they will feel it when I pull the information."

They all knew their time was limited as the ships would soon be fully online and able to jump into hyperspace quickly. In his race towards the ghost Kylo missed the Syn in the chaos of the ships. Kanan shot at the Syn but the damage wasn't debilitating to the ship. That was when Kylo felt her again, their connection consumed him.

He was fighting her again, this time they were in a forest. In her anger she threw the lightsaber at him cutting through trees, he reached out to grab it when he was pulled back to reality by Kanan. They were in a different hanger on the finalizer and he was being pulled out of his ship.

"What happened out there?" Kanan asked. "I had to use the force to pull you back and save you from being destroyed until they could tractor beam you back."

"I don't know, but I should head to the sick bay and have them scan me. I need to check on Masro. Can you get Hux and meet me at my suite in an hour?" Kanan nodded and Kylo walked away, as if in a daze. Kanan actually looked worried about him. His scans came back fine as he knew they would, Masro was still in surgery and they would alert him when she came out. He headed to their suite to wait for Kanan and Hux, but they were waiting for him. They followed him in and waited awkwardly as he stared out into space.

"Okay," Kylo said to Kanan and Hux.

"Okay, What?" Hux asked.

"We can share her. I can't lose her. She has grown cold towards me, not at all like how she has been in the past. I know it has to do with the vision she showed us, but she changed time. I would never touch her in that way."

"I think it's a decision she has to make and to be honest I don't think she cares for me much anymore," Kanan said. "She avoids me as much as possible."

"You're right about it being her decision, but I know that will be her decision. She has gone through so much in such a short life. I just want her to be happy."

"How would we conduct this if she chooses it?" Hux asked.

"You two will be her personal Queen's guard, so you will have the closest access to her besides myself. I would prefer if in public you show no affection to her. I don't want to look weak to my people. All personal business will be conducted behind closed doors. When she is released, I will speak to her in private about this option."

"So do we all have a truce?" Kanan asked.

"For Masro, I can," Hux said.

"For Maze I would do anything. Even this, so yes. We have a truce," Kylo agreed.

A few days later Masro was released from the medical bay, Kylo tried to comfort her but she was stiff in his arms as he carried her to their suite. Kylo had insisted on carrying her instead of a transport.

"I need to speak with you, my love, in our suite."

"The way you say it makes me feel I've done something wrong."

"No, my light and stars, you have never done anything wrong." Masro looked at him sharply he hadn't called her his light and stars in sometime. Kylo leaned into kiss Masro, "I love you, Masro."

"Now, I'm curious. You seem almost…nervous." They reached their suite, Kylo was indeed nervous. He didn't know how to reach her and felt like he was spiraling out of control. He led them to the couch in their living room as their bedroom couch triggered bad memories for Masro.

"This is harder to speak about than I thought."

"You keep saying I didn't do anything, but I feel like you're going to tell me you don't want to be married to me anymore. I truly don't blame you for that either, I wouldn't want to be married to me."

"What?! No, you are my other half. I love you more than all of creation. It's because of how much I love you that I am even considering this."

"Kylo, please."

"I think you should revisit your relationships with Jarrus and Hux."

"No," Masro moved away from Kylo shocked and angry. "I changed everything because that path led you to darkness that you couldn't return from. Why would you even suggest that?"

"My love, please listen," Kylo pulled her back into his arms. "I feel like I'm losing you. I want you to be happy, you have been through so much because of…me." He pulled away from Masro, turning towards the window looking into space. "You haven't been the same since the change. I feel you turning from me; distancing yourself. I can't be without you."

Masro went to stand in front of him, she looked up into his hurt eyes. "Ky, why haven't you said anything before?"

"Because everything I do seems to upset you. I don't want to push you over the edge and away from me. Masro, I'm not that monster that you showed me. I'm not. I can't be."

For the first time since learning of her punishment for making the change Masro let herself go wrapping her force around Kylo. He shivered with the coolness that wrapped around him releasing his force full of volcanic heat. Their lips met pushing their force into each other. Kylo pulled back Looking Masro deep in the eyes to her soul. He wiped her tears before pulling her to their bedroom.

They stood looking at each other, feeling as awkward as if it were the first time, they were undressing in front of each other. Kylo reached to unbuckle his tunic, Masro followed slowly lowering it to the floor. They continued until they were naked in front of each other. Masro looked at Kylo's body seeing the scars of his battles and Kylo did the same to Masro. After a moment of hesitation Kylo closed the distance between himself and Masro. Her breathing sped up as she slowly lowered her eyes down Kylo's body stopping at what she desired.

Kylo pushed her down on the bed, bringing his lips to hers. Their hands moved over each other's bodies. He moved his lips down her body leaving a trail of his love. Kylo looked up at Masro from between her legs lowering his tongue to gently pleasure Masro. She gasped with pleasure and surprise, Masro had forgotten how much she enjoyed what Kylo did to her. Masro sat up, roughly grabbing Kylo's hair pulling him to her lips. He pushed her back down with his lips.

"Ky Put it in me. I want to feel you inside me." Kylo didn't hesitate pushing himself into her.

Their moans of pleasure filled the suite, each not holding back. Their force freely roamed lifting and throwing objects. Kylo could feel a buildup of power and pleasure; he pulled back looking at Masro. She gasped as she looked into his eyes. He stopped worried.

"What's wrong My love?"

"Your eyes….they're Sith colored."

"No, they're passion filled with my feelings for you. I'm not him." He turned from Masro, pulling completely from her. His eyes faded back to their beautiful hazel as he pushed some of his power down in him. Masro grabbed his chin to make him turn towards her.

"Kylo, my night sky, you are not him." She brought her lips to his. "I was just triggered by it, I'm sorry. If I could use my ability on myself, I would remove the memory."

He pushed her back down to their bed, their tongues dancing with each other. Masro reached down to stroke Kylo to hardness. He pulled back to watch her face as he entered her again. She cried out in pleasure arching her neck. Kylo wasn't as gentle this time, he roughly thrust in and out of her. He whispered into her ear, "I want you on all fours." Masro moved to please Kylo; he thrust back into her wet and waiting womanhood. Kylo grabbed her hips building his thrusts up to their climax. Masro released her force to Kylo and he let himself go completely. They both felt it as their bodies changed to fill with the force. Masro pulled from Kylo roughly pushing him to their bed. She mounted him looking into his eyes that had bled to crimson.

Masro knew she had changed as well, their moans echoed through their suite. They knew every force sensitive on board would feel their power. Kylo slid his hands up Masro's thighs to her waist driving her towards their finish. They enjoyed the power running through their bodies not realizing the damage they were doing elsewhere on the ship. Kylo pushed Masro to the bed wanting to be the one to bring her. He pulled her hair revealing her neck to him. Kylo grazed his teeth along her exposed vein knowing how fragile life was if he bit down crushing her neck.

The thought drove him wild, just knowing he held her life in his hands pushed him closer to finishing. Masro pulled from his grasp to look into his eyes. He could feel from the tension in her body that she was very close. She grabbed his hand pulling it up to her neck, knowing what he was thinking. Kylo began squeezing as she reached her climax, she screamed his name in pleasure. As he thrust rougher in her he squeezed tighter and tighter feeling her pulse speed up under his fingers. Kylo leaned down to kiss Masro thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he came to a spectacular finish inside of her.

He released her neck and they continued to kiss. Kylo pulled them from the bed, exhausted towards the shower. They continued to kiss as the shower warmed up. She pulled back from him really looking at him.

"You could never be that man. You're my night sky that protects me." She said it more for herself than for Kylo. He pulled her into the shower staying silent bringing his lips back to hers. They didn't let it go further than kissing but they felt their connection again. Both almost forgetting what it felt like after so long.

"Have you thought about my proposition?" Kylo asked as they dressed.

"For me to have relations with Kanan and Hux? I thought you were just kidding."

"Yes."

"I told you I changed everything because I was weak and sank to that level. Why would I chance a repeat?"

"I'm not that man. I have already spoken to Jarrus and Hux about this."

"What?! Why?! Don't you think you should have spoken to me first?"

"Because your heart belongs to all of us. I drove you into Jarrus' arms long ago by not being strong enough. Then I drove you into Hux's arms with my jealousy. Now I am a complete person and I want you to be complete too."

"I- I…."

"It's ok Masro. I promise I will not change into a monster. I still have you to guide me."

Masro looked at Kylo, she had pushed her feelings deep down inside her for Kanan never once faltering to think of him in a passionate way since the change. Now Kylo told her it was safe for her to feel. He knew she had slept with Hux several times while she was under the influence of the Sith power.

"This is a test. To see my loyalty to you. Don't worry I will be loyal for the rest of my life."

"No, I know you are loyal to me, but no this is me realizing everything you have been through to put me on the right path. I want you to be happy. I only ask that what you conduct is in private. At least think on it."

"I will consider the proposition. I need to get back to duties." Masro finished dressing and left not really knowing where she was going but needing space. She ended up walking to a familiar door. Masro stood outside Kanan's suite not wanting to knock but knew he was aware of her presence. The door slid open revealing him in just sleep pants. Masro had to look down before she released an involuntary moan of pleasure.

"Are you just going to stand here all day?"

"No, I was building courage before I knocked." She finally looked up avoiding his body just looking into his soulful blue eyes.

"Come in so we can talk without wondering ears." He pulled Masro in closing the door behind her. "What were you trying to build courage for?"

"To speak with you." She wasn't as joyful as he had hoped, his smile faded.

"I told Kylo you hated me now and would never go for it," Kanan avoided her eyes. Masro walked over to him reaching a hand up to his cheek.

"I wish to speak about something else first. Something I've been thinking about for a while now."

"What is it?" He was a bit standoffish as he couldn't think of what she would be asking about.

"Do you remember meeting me before the Jedi purge?"

"Yes. I cherished the few times we spoke. You teaching me to dance. There was something about you even then. I admit I had a huge crush on you, but I couldn't understand why you paid attention to me when you had Skywalker fawning over you."

"He didn't fawn over me."

"Yes, he did," Kanan snorted, "I was fourteen and could tell there was something between you two that was more than just physical attraction." He stunned Masro into silence while she gathered her thoughts.

"Did you know it was a younger version of me that you met when you were nineteen?"

"Yes, not at first though. When they pulled your helmet off and I saw you, that's when I knew who you were."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were younger, I didn't want to sound crazy. Then you told me you had no idea how you were sent back; I knew you wouldn't understand. I was happy to get to know the real you."

"I understand. Thank you for obliging me," she looked down avoiding him as much as possible. She knew he needed answers, "I want you to know It's not you that I've hated. It's me." Kanan leaned down to kiss Masro but she turned her face. "I came to be honest with you because I do love you and think you deserve it."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I'm sorry I've been so cold towards you; it breaks my heart to see hurt in your eyes when you look at me. A piece of my soul died when I had to change the past…along with….our child. I know you will never forgive me for the decision I made nor will you probably understand-" Kanan cut Masro off with his lips pressed firmly against hers releasing his force into her. He could tell how badly she wanted the connection with him, but she pulled away. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. "Kanan, I can't be with you like before. I can't let that time I changed happened or sabotage the future for my children."

"Kylo agreed to this. It was his idea to do this."

"His idea?" Masro seemed surprised by this. She walked up to Kanan looking him in the eyes before pulling him in for a kiss. She released herself to him and his force wrapped around hers like a whirlwind shattering the nearby glass. Masro tried to block everything out of her mind that was telling her to run but couldn't. She pulled from him, panicking and looking frightened.

"Maze?"

"I have to go. I- I shouldn't have come here." Masro turned and practically ran back to her suite to ready herself for training with Hux.

Kanan walked into the throne room, Kylo was speaking with the ships architect. He looked over at Kanan and spoke some more before the architect left. When the doors closed Kanan broke the silence.

"You called for me, Master."

"I felt your connection with Masro for a small moment. What happened?"

"We kissed then she began to freak out and ran away. So unlike Maze."

"Yes, I quite agree. I spoke with her told her it was agreed upon. I feel her out of balance, and she doesn't seem to notice it at all."

"That was when she finally kissed me was when I confirmed that. I think we are rushing her. She needs more time."

"I think she needs something drastic."

"Like what?" Kanan asked suspiciously.

"You will not like it, but I think it will help Masro cope."

"Anything for her."

"We will all have to be with her at the same time, so she knows we are serious." Kanan stepped back, sharing Masro alone was one thing but having to perform in front of another man with his wife worried him.

"She's going to say No. Heck I'm not even sure I'm comfortable doing this."

"I won't let her. Just get Hux, I'm going to cut their training short, and meet us at my suite in thirty minutes time."

"Master, my duties."

"Tell Kallus I have you on special assignment. I'm going to speak with her. Remember thirty minutes." Kylo left the throne room he knew Masro was training with Hux as part of her agreement with him. Her anger hit him like a wall when he was down the corridor; Kylo took off running towards her. He opened the door to see Masro standing over Hux with two lightsabers crossing at his neck. Hux was shaking with fear.

"Masro!" Her trance broke and she stumbled backwards still filled with anger. Hux scrambled to his feet. "Hux Leave, now." Hux ran out still in shock. Kylo pulled out his lightsaber lighting it, Masro turned towards him tears running down her face. He knew words wouldn't help right now she needed to release through violence.

Kylo ran at Masro striking roughly towards her. She blocked the hit with both lightsabers. Quickly moving one to side strike causing Kylo to block her. Masro began a quick secession of strikes against Kylo pushing him across the room. He force jumped over her giving him her back he was able to use the force to push her. Masro dropped to her knees, not wanting to fight anymore, surrendering her lightsabers to Kylo. He rushed to her kneeling in front of her pulling her into his arms.

"Maze, talk to me."

"I can't let go."

"Maze, the past is dead. It's ok to let go and live." She looked up at him. "I want you to live, be free of your mind. Open your heart."

"Ky, you are my heart." She placed her hands on his face pulling him in for a kiss quickly letting it grow passionate. He pulled back knowing what he had to do.

"Maze, I invited Jarrus and Hux to our suite." Masro looked at him frightened.

"Ky, I- I can't…"

"I'll be there with you. The four of us will be there together. Do you want to join us?" Kylo stood holding his hand out to her.

"You will be there the entire time?"

"Yes, unless you don't want me to be there?" He asked unsure of her answer.

"You have to be there with me. Don't leave me alone."

He led Masro to their suite, opening the door leading her in. Kanan was already there in his uniform looking out at the stars from their living room. Hux was drinking a cup of Caf on the couch looking nervously at the floor. They turned towards Masro and Kylo when they entered. They all stood there looking at each other. Masro didn't want to let her force free in fear of shattering the moment. She reached up to unbuckle her belt lowering it and her weapons to the floor. She turned from them heading to the bedroom lowering her tunic down her arms. Kylo followed beginning to undress as he walked. Kanan was unsure if he should follow or just leave; Hux actually Began to panic. Kylo stopped at the door turning towards them.

"She expects us all." As if giving them permission was all they needed. Kanan unbuckled his shoulder armor and began undressing. Hux unbuttoned his jacket and followed. When they entered the room Masro stood naked by the wall of glass looking at the stars. Kylo held her hand naked next to her. Kanan walked up alongside them grabbing Masro's other hand. Hux hesitated knowing he didn't have the same connection with her as they did. Masro closed her eyes letting her force out, she felt it as both Kylo and Kanan released theirs bringing a feeling of belonging and home to them all. Masro turned towards Hux coaxing him to come over.

Kylo kissed Masro's lips, while Kanan kissed her shoulder running his hands down her body. She turned in his arm to kiss Hux while Kylo pulled them to the couch. Masro straddled Kylo's legs lowering herself onto his hardened manhood. Letting out a cry of pleasure. Kanan pushed her against Kylo to expose her Rear to him. Masro Used the force to call a small bottle to Kanan, made for her pleasure. He moved to slide his hardened manhood into Masro's Rear while she was bringing Kylo pleasure. Hux climbed up on the couch pulling Masro's face towards him shoving his manhood into her mouth.

Masro moaned a cry of ecstasy as the men in her life brought her pleasure beyond anything she had had before. It was so intense for her she didn't know who to look at, so she closed her eyes, Masro just wanted them with everything in her soul. Kylo kissed Masro's breast sliding his hand down to expand the pleasure for Masro.

She pushed against Kylo to sit up, pushing Kanan to the couch. Masro slid onto Kanan's lap helping him inside her. She kissed Kanan running her hands up his chest. Hux came over to push into Masro rear making her cry out, she leaned back into Hux to kiss him. Kylo roughly pulled her lips down so he could shove his Manhood into her. Their cries became one as they moved. Masro pulled her lips from Kylo's manhood pushing Hux to the couch intending to ride him but Kanan grabbed her arms roughly pumping into her until he cried out and she screamed his name. Masro kissed him softly as she slid to Hux.

Masro knew she needed to apologize for earlier. She rode him a few moments Before Kylo entered Masro's rear bringing another cry from Masro. He kissed her shoulder before biting it. Masro arched against Kylo as her climax hit her. Hux thrust a few more times thundering his climax into Masro. Kylo pulled out of Masro, turning her towards him. She climbed on his manhood as Kanan and Hux watched and rode him to finish. He looked at her and almost cried for joy.

"What is it my love?" She asked.

"Your eyes! They've gone back. Oh, I had forgotten how beautiful your natural eyes were," he pulled her in for a kiss, knowing what they just did save her. Kylo rolled to the floor exhausted, Masro curled up with him. Kanan sat on the couch legs spread in exhaustion, Hux sat on the floor looking at Masro. They all just watched the stars knowing their enemies were out there looking at the same stars.


	34. Chapter 34

Days went by, then weeks. Kylo was thrilled Masro was returning to normal though he had become less than thrilled with the arrangement he had made. His happiness was dashed when Masro began to show signs of illness. She was losing weight, not able to keep food down but refused to go to the sick bay. Kylo called Masro's personal nurse and had her set up an IV for Masro.

"Why didn't you ask me first Kylo?"

"I don't need to. You're my wife! You need fluids you're not keeping anything down. Let her scan you please."

"No, send her away. I'm fine. Kanan is going to be here soon and I'd like to not be angry when we make love."

Kylo looked down full of anger, knowing something was terribly wrong. He had been begging her for weeks to go to the sick bay but knew where her apprehension came from. Masro went to the bathroom to ready herself.

"I'm sorry Kaftan. The services won't be needed."

"Supreme Leader, if she changes her mind no matter the time I will come over. Please try and persuade her."

"I have. I'm beginning to truly worry."

Kaftan bowed and left with the medical equipment. Kanan came in through the door as it was closing.

"Did she finally accept help?" Kanan asked hopeful. Kylo looked at him with sullen eyes. "I guess not then. Why is she so stubborn?"

"It's the Palpatine gene." They both laughed, a rarity.

"Wow, is the galaxy going to be sucked into a black hole?" Masro asked coming out of their room.

"What? Why do you ask that?"

"You're both laughing and getting along. What was so funny? I need a laugh."

"Um…it was a private joke," Kanan coughed.

"I don't appreciate being the butt of jokes. If you didn't want sex tonight you should have just said so," Masro turned from them but didn't move.

"What?! I-I-" Kanan stammered. Masro began laughing shocking them both.

"See it's no fun when someone laughs at your expense."

"Point made," Kanan rushed over to Masro pulling her into his arm leaning down to kiss her. "I'm going to shower first. Training was particularly difficult today and I need to wash it away."

"You want company?"

"Always, my love," he led them to the bathroom, quickly undressing he pulled Masro into his arms as the water warmed up. "I'm so happy to have you in my life again as it should be."

"I am too. Though I still harbor regret for the feelings I left you with in the past."

"Maze, as you have always told me we are all destined for tasks. We both completed what we needed and finally are rewarded."

"You're right," Kanan leaned down to kiss Masro pulling her in the shower with him. The water beaded on their bodies as their kiss grew passionate. He pushed her against the cold metal wall of the shower making her gasp. Kanan pulled back, just looking at Masro with eyes filled with primitive need. He backed himself up under the water letting it run through his hair that was long enough to pull back now. Masro watched him as her chest heaved up and down trying to catch her breath.

She left the shower grabbing a towel to cover herself and walked into her room. Kylo was seated on the couch watching as the stars fly by. He turned hearing Masro emerge.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something feels wrong, don't you feel it?"

"I feel a lot these days. I'm unsure of which one you mean."

"Kylo, I didn't mean to upset you. I know you are always connected deeply with the force."

"Then What did you mean?" He walked over to stand in front of Masro.

"I'm not sure what it is I feel, but something is coming."

"I'm going to go," Kylo turned to leave Masro reached out grabbing his arm.

"No, stay with me."

"You have Jarrus."

"Can't I want you both?" He turned looking at her, Kylo knew he had made the right decision to help Masro heal but he wasn't fond of sharing his bed again. She dropped her towel walking towards him, "Please, Kylo." Kanan came out towel drying his hair, seeing the two of them.

"Masro wants us both Ren, we should give her what she wants," Kanan slowly walked towards the bed dropping his towels before climbing in. Masro followed him climbing into the bed into Kanan's arms, she turned back towards Kylo holding a hand out to welcome him. After a moment of hesitation he undressed and joined them.

Masro brought him in the kiss his lips as Kanan kissed Masro's neck to her shoulder. Kanan moved to lay down stroking his manhood as he watched Kylo and Masro grope each other. Kylo wrapped his arms around pushing her to all fours towards Kanan. She cried out as she lowered on to his hardened manhood but was so excited to have them both inside her she presented herself to Kylo. He pushed against her restrictions making her cry out in pain from the lack of lubrication.

Kylo enjoyed inflicting the pain as much as how it felt the pull in and out of her. He used the force to call a small bottle from Masro's nightstand, using it to give Masro some relief from the pain she felt as he thrust in her. Both Kylo and Kanan took turns one after the other thrusting in and out of her. Masro didn't want the feeling to ever end but felt the buildup of her climax and could tell they were close. They all cried out as they finished together. After a shower they all shared the bed together with Masro in the middle.

Masro woke when she heard movement out in the living room, she put a robe on and walked out to see Kanan Setting the table for breakfast. He stopped when he sensed her movement going over to kiss her good morning.

"Good morning, my love."

"It's always a good morning knowing I get to have you in my life again. I love you so much Masro."

"I love you to K. You need help?"

"No but you're welcome to keep me company. Although I think I heard young Kylo rustling around his room."

"Where's Dume?"

"He…uh…"

"He's not coming, is he? I don't blame him for hating me."

"He doesn't hate you, but he is angry with you." Masro nodded trying to hold back tears.

"I'll go check on Kylo and Anakin and Padmé." She returned with the three children; they ran up to Kanan to give him a hug.

"Uncle Kanan!" Anakin yelled jumping into his arms. "What are we going to learn today?"

"You'll see at the temple."

"Aww come on."

"Alright we are learning blaster training today." Anakin jumped for joy while Masro looked at Kanan in shock.

"Blasters?"

"Masro it will be fine. We had the weaponsmith make special ones for the children that are made for only certain targets they can't hurt each other or other students."

"Where's Armitage?" Masro changed the subject. She saw the kids' faces sour, and knew it was because they didn't care for him.

"He sent a message saying he was going to be late." The door opened and food came rolling in with a delivery droid. Masro and Kanan unloaded it. "Thank you, chef." The droid left.

Kylo came out stretching when he smelt the food. The kids ran to him, he hugged them smiling at them. Helping them all to their seats at the table. Masro served the kids knowing Shim would be coming soon. Shim came in to gather the children for lessons, they kissed their parent's goodbye and left for the temple.

"What's wrong Masro?" Kylo asked seeing Masro fidget with her food he knew she wouldn't have talked in front of the children. "Don't try and tell me something isn't wrong. We are supposed to be honest with each other."

"I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks. I think…I think I might be dying as a way to balance the Force for everything I did."

"No, don't say something like that. It can't happen," Kylo was angry. He had noticed the decline in health in Masro. She hadn't been able to keep food down; her weight had dropped. She had even fainted but refused to go to the sick bay. "I am going to have to insist you go to the sick bay."

"No!" She slammed her fist into the table making the plates and silverware shake, "I will not go there to learn I'm going to die. I would rather my time be spent with my family. I have spent most of my life in a sick bay, I'm tired of them."

"Maze! This isn't a joke to us. If they can do something to save you then let them!" Kanan yelled. Masro was taken aback by his behavior, she began to cry; which was very unlike her. "Masro, I'm sorry for yelling. Please don't cry. I can't handle your tears."

"I'm going to go, alone." She turned and headed out of the suite, terrified about what they would find. Masro ran into Hux on the way out. He knew he couldn't kiss her in the hall but stopped her to speak.

"Masro, where are you headed? I'm sorry I was late. I got stuck at training."

"To the sick bay. You know I haven't been feeling well."

"It's good you're going, but I understand you're hesitation. Most of the time I've known you, you were in the sick bay."

"That's what I told Ky and K, but they didn't want to listen."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Thank you, Armitage but I need to go alone."

"Let me know." He leaned in and whispered, "I love you. Everything will be ok." He continued into the suite to have breakfast. She made it into the sick bay and saw Kaftan her loyal attendant. She rushed right over to Masro.

"Could you please scan me? I need to know what's wrong with me."

"Of course, right this way. I'm glad you changed your mind." She quickly scanned Masro. "My Queen, it looks as though the prior scans I've done of you were somehow wrong."

"What do you mean? I am dying, aren't I?"

"No, my queen, it seems you are with child. You are dehydrated and a bit malnourished so I will have to attend to that quickly."

"What?!" Masro broke down thinking she could never experience this again. Everything she was feeling was because of a new life she was growing. "Can you run a DNA scan please?"

"Of course my queen." She pressed buttons allowing the machine to scan Masro once more. "Well this is incredibly peculiar."

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"This child seems to have multiple parents. You, My Queen, the supreme leader…General Jarrus...and General Hux."

"H- How is that even possible?"

"I…don't know. I've never seen anything like this in a humanoid species."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, all scans are normal."

"Thank you, kaftan. I appreciate your loyalty." Masro stood to go tell the men in her life that they created a miracle. "Can you send the file to my holo device so I may show the supreme leader?"

"Of course, as always I will keep your visit confidential."

"Again, you are wonderful and will be rewarded for your loyalty." Masro left the sick bay walking in almost a trance. She just walked the ship almost aimlessly, without even realizing it she was at the temple. Masro held her hand up opening the main entrance.

"Mistress," Sunkiller bowed in his greeting.

"Sunkiller, is our master here? And leader Jarrus?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Thank you. I summoned General Hux please let him in when he arrives and show him to the inner sanctum," Masro pressed on into the temple, no longer holding back her power. They would come to her when they felt her. She marched to the inner sanctum of the temple and had a seat. A few moments later she heard muffled speaking out of the door. It opened to reveal Kanan, Kylo and Hux.

"Maze, are you alright?" Kylo rushed to her side, kneeling in front and f him.

"Do you know the results of the test? So we can fight the issue of what is wrong," Kanan knelt in front Of Masro as well.

"You actually look like you're glowing," Hux commented making Kylo and Kanan look at her. They realized she looked radiant. Masro laughed at their expressions.

"Yes, I know what's happening now."

"Tell us don't keep us in suspense."

"A wonderful gift has been bestowed upon us… I'm with child." They all looked at her stunned, knowing that she couldn't have any more children. "Say something."

"Which of us is the father?" Kylo asked what they were all thinking.

"That's the special thing about this pregnancy," Masro pulled her holo device out clicking open the DNA scan of the child.

"Am I reading that correctly?" Kanan asked.

"All Of us are the fathers?" Kylo looked stunned.

"Yes, we created a miracle."

"I'm going to be a father?" Hux asked. Kylo and Kanan looked at him realizing this was his first child, they patted him on the back.

"Yes, Armitage my love you're going to be a father," Masro pulled him in for a kiss. She could tell he was nervous and anxious from the news. They all returned to duties soon after but were joyous that Masro was fine and they would soon have another child.

Masro showed up at Armitage's suite knowing he was probably resting, but she wanted to speak with him alone. She hesitantly rang the bell alerting him to her presence, an exhausted Hux answered the door.

"Come in Masro, What a wonderful surprise. I've told you before you didn't need to ring you could just come in." He rubbed his face trying to wake up. When the doors closed, he pulled her in for a kiss wrapping his arms around her. When Hux pulled back he slowly slid his hands to where his child was growing.

"Are you ok that your first child is this miracle?"

"Of course I am. All children are miracles but knowing I helped create this one is a bit overwhelming. I don't know how to do any of the things that comes with a baby. My father…well he wasn't exactly the best example. I know you know what I mean, but you only experienced a bit of him."

"I read about him in the files. I understand. You won't be alone; we will all be there together. Perhaps you should spend more time with the children just to get used to their constant needs."

Hux laughed nervously, Masro pulled him in for another kiss. She reached for her tunic unbuckling it. She turned and headed to his bed undressing. He followed her as if in a trance, Pulling her into his arms again.

"I never thought I would find my other half after you left when I was a child. Then Ren carried you off his ship into my life. I know you were covered in glass but the way you sparked it was like an angel. I knew always that you were going to be important in my life."

"I love you Armitage." He lowered her to sit on the bed kneeling in front of her. Hux slid his hands up her legs spreading them, her breath caught in her throat. He kissed the inside of her thigh keeping eye contact. Her lips quivered as he kissed his way up her inner thigh. She watched as he reached her most private of places slowly licking her. The simple movement made her scream out in ecstasy. Masro reached a handout running it through Hux's hair to bring him in closer to her.

Hux surprised Masro with his talented tongue. Moving it over all the sensitive parts of her woman hood. He brought a hand close and slowly slid two fingers inside her while he continued to pleasure her with his tongue, making her scream again. He could tell she was getting close because her legs were starting to quake. When she climaxed Masro grabbed Hux by his hair pulling his lips to hers. They fell on the bed together hands exploring everywhere. His hardness was ready to explore her intimate places. Masro cried out his name over and over as they made love. They climaxed at the same time falling asleep in each other's arms.

Masro awoke and headed back to her suite to prepare for a diplomatic trip to Lothal. She was very excited to spend one on one time with Kylo; as he has been very busy as of late. Kylo was on a communication when she walked in and headed towards their room. She knew it wasn't going to be good knew when she heard him break things in the living room.

Kylo walked into their bathroom watching Masro in the shower, she turned to him and knew he had bad news. She turned off the water stepping out of the shower.

"Maze, I not going to be able to go to Lothal with you."

"What do you mean you're not going to Lothal with me?" Masro asked upset with Kylo. "This was supposed to be our time together, besides the political agendas. You can't do this."

"Maze, I can't be in two places at once. I've been called to Pasaana to honor our treaty. You are my equal and will stand in my place for the trip to Lothal. I assigned Jarrus to be your personal guard so there's that bonus for you."

"I just wanted to spend time with you. I miss you. I feel since our life restarted that I almost never see you anymore." He pulled her into his arms.

"How about after these diplomatic discussions you, me and the children take a trip to our home? Just us and soldiers of course.

"Sounds wonderful," they kissed, wanting more but not having time for it. When they parted Masro held onto him knowing there was always a chance of something happening when they were separated.

"It's going to be ok, Maze. I love you but I'm expected right away," with that he turned and left.

Masro came out and dressed to accommodate her growing belly. She wore a black floor length gown with a very conservative neckline for Masro. It had an empire waist and short sleeves. Masro always wore a cape on diplomatic missions and this was no exception, it was sheer and covered in precious mineral that made it shine brighter than the sun.

She met Kanan in the hanger, he could tell Masro was upset but smiled and helped her on board the shuttle. It was a short trip to Lothal, and they were quickly greeted and shown to rooms. Kanan came in to Masro suite seeing her sadly look out the window.

"My love, your sadness is breaking my heart. I'm sorry that I'm not Ren, but I had hoped I would be a good substitute."

"Kanan, I'm sorry to be this way. I fear it is this pregnancy making me very emotional. Can we go for a ride? Just take me somewhere please."

"Of course, my love. I'll be back once I arrange transportation."

Kanan was back rather quickly, Masro had changed into her officers uniform blaster and lightsaber included.

"Our ride awaits us," he held his arm out and Masro wrapped hers around it as he led her to a speeder he secured for them. He saw her face light up when she saw it. "Like old times."

"I don't know if this is really the safest ride for a pregnant woman," Masro gently let him down.

"Of course, I wasn't thinking. I was also offered this small transport. I believe this will work better than that speeder."

He helped Masro inside and took off, Masro felt a weight lift off her shoulders as they raced away from the city. He took them to the most sacred of places, though Kanan hadn't known what the empire had done when they drove up to partial crater. The beautiful spite that once stood was no more.

"Well, I wanted to take you to the temple here, but I see it was taken care off at some point."

"During the empire's occupation of Lothal. I read about it in the files. I feel strangely drawn to it still, can we get out and walk around."

Kanan jumped out running around to help Masro out, he led them as safely as he could to where they once had called for the temple. Masro knelt closing her eyes, feeling the power that was still beneath them.

"Do you feel it Kanan? It's all around us still."

"I feel the power of the temple call to me. What exactly happened?"

"According to the archives, the temple was excavated with many of the archives being taken to one of the fleet ships of the emperors. Two rebels showed up, one having extraordinary abilities even among force wielders and opened a gate between worlds. They were attacked by more rebels but if didn't say what happed other than the rebels had caused the temple to self-destruct."

"It had to be Ezra and Sabine with Hera and Zeb as their backup."

The ground began to shake as Masro laid her hands upon it, pushing her power into the planet. Power like Kanan had never seen before as in front of them the once proud spire began to reform from the ruins growing ever so taller to its former greatness. The ground that was destroyed around the monument was reformed and flattened. Masro passed out from over exerting her abilities. Kanan pulled her into his arms trying to push his power into her, but she wasn't responding. He carried her towards the temple opening as she had left it before she passed out; hoping for something that would magnify his ability to save her.

Kanan laid her down knelling in the temple, he had so many memories playing in his mind's eye but pushed them back.

"Help me save her as she restored the temple," Kanan spoke to the darkness around them. His voice echo back to him in his anger he shot his force out to the temple. He realized he had never used his ability in such a way before. "Please…anyone help me."

Kanan closed his eyes going back to Masro to continue pushing his force into her but was growing weak. His eyes snapped open; he was in a familiar training room. Kanan looked over seeing the temple guard who knighted him.

"You've been restored as well?" Kanan asked knowing the guards darkness.

"I have. She holds great power even among the force wielders of the galaxy. I will help you restore her life as payment from the temple."

"Thank you, Thank you. She means everything to me; I can't lose her."

The temple guard knelt on the other side of Masro, removing his helmet and gently placing it on the ground next to them. Kanan wasn't surprised about the face underneath being one he fought in the past. He gently hovered his hands over Masro's body pushing his life force suddenly stopping looking at Kanan.

"What's wrong?"

"The child she carries…the power…the-" the temple guard was blown back as a bright light filled the room. Masro gasped with life looking around at her surroundings. They were back in the main hall of the temple.

"Kanan," she whispered. He pulled her into his arms, she was shaking."

"You unbalanced yourself. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough on my own to save you."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the temple guards helped, but I'm not sure what happened."

"I just want to go. I know the connection now."

Kanan helped her to her feet leaded them out.

"What is it?"

"The ones were transferred to Mortis from here. This is their temple, because I am part of the brother I feel it's call." As they got closer to their transport a native animal of the planet was sitting on the hood. Masro was intrigued by the animal and pulled from Kanan to get a closer look.

"Ugh, a lothcat. Please be careful Masro. Hey, don't get so close!" Kanan yelled at Masro as she walked closer to the creature.

"He's beautiful. I just want to pet him."

"They don't like-" Masro reached the loth cat pulling it into her arms. The creature purred in pure happiness as Masro held it and petted it. "They don't like me I guess."

"Oh lothcat, you must be starving. What do they eat, Kanan? Can you find him some food?"

"If we feed it then it will be attached."

"Well I was thinking of keeping him. He reminds me of Armitage in his coloring." The creature looked up at Masro with its blue eyes and Masro petted his auburn striped fur. "We could call him the little emperor."

"Definitely not. If you're keeping him then let's go I'll help you in-" Kanan stopped as the creature tried to take a bit out of Kanan.

"We don't do that little lothcat. Please be kind and you will be well taken care of," Masro petted the animal and he returned to purring. "Kanan try again please."

He hesitantly reached out to pet the animal, suddenly it was as though it were a different beast. The lothcat jumped onto Kanan's lap rubbing against his chest.

"So can we keep him?"

"I guess it would be good practice for Hux to have a pet before the baby comes," Kanan laughed.

"K, keep your day job, jokes aren't your thing. What should we call you?"

"How about lothcat?"

"Kanan." They stayed silent thinking as Kanan sped back to the city, the lothcat had climbed back onto Masro's lap and curled up in pure happiness. "I know the perfect name."

"What's that?"

"Shmi."

"That's a weird name."

"Don't let Kylo hear you say that. It was his great grandmother's name. Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker."

"I apologize for my prior comments, let's go back to the room."

Masro called Kylo to tell him about the lothcat but he was too busy in talks to speak so she just told Hux who seemed less than thrilled but faked a smile. Kanan and Masro shared a bed for the night enjoying the quiet intimacies being alone gave them; falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day Masro was in meetings all day and was completely exhausted as they left that evening for home.

The children were excited by the lothcat and all wanted to pet it. Masro made sure he was well fed before introducing him to the children. Kylo was curious about the creature as he had never had a pet growing up.

"Armitage, can you watch Shmi while Kylo, the children and I visit Naboo?" Masro asked Hux, Kanan and Kylo laughed coughing to try and cover it up as Hux paled in panic.

"Come on Hux, it'll be good practice for you," Kanan egged on.

"Of course I'll watch him."

"Good we leave tomorrow. He prefers his food freshly dead," Masro smiled as she pulled in him for a kiss. Shmi walked over to Hux jumping on his lap, he petted the lothcat hesitantly, but enough the animal fell asleep on his lap.

The next day Kylo, Masro and the children left for Naboo. Kanan and Hux were a bit sullen to not be invited but understood that they all needed their own private time with Masro. They had received the good news that the Queen had won her re-election a few days prior to their visit. Kylo and Masro enjoyed their visit, spending time with the children and time alone greatly. It renewed their relationship and passion for each other. The night they were to leave Kylo stood on a balcony looking at the lake. The moon shimmered across the water.

"What thoughts have burdened you so heavily?" Masro asked joining him.

"My thoughts are selfish in nature and should stay in my mind."

"Kylo, please. When we had secrets from each other our lives fell to chaos."

"Fine…I wish it was still just the two of us. I miss this, I miss you. Having to share you kills me a bit each time you leave our suite for one of theirs. I know that you are finally happy after everything you have sacrificed in your life and I would never ask you to change."

"Ky, I- I didn't know. If you ask me to, for only you would I send them away. You were my first love and who I was meant to share my life with."

"I could never ask you to send them away. I told you I was being selfish, but you wanted me to share with you. You have gone through so much to keep me on my path and to help me fulfill my destiny, not to mention changing time to save my life and my soul more than once. I love you Maze."

They kissed and retired to bed in each other's arms. When they woke their people were there to move their clothing back to the shuttle. Kylo and Masro took the children and headed home. Things quickly went back to normal but Masro made an additional effort to spend more time with Kylo the following weeks after their trip to Naboo.


	35. Chapter 35

One morning, Masro walked over to the weapons display in their suite drawn by Kylo's lightsaber. She picked it up, feeling it's heavy weight in her hands. Hers was much lighter, Masro almost felt he made it this way as a punishment. She knew if she activated it that the hilt vibrated with the power of the cracked kyber inside. Masro slid her hands across Vader's lightsaber and Anakin's but was drawn back to Kylo's. Standing there she looked at the shattered pieces of Kylo's helmet and Vader's melted one they had moved from the temple. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Kylo towel drying his hair.

"What are you doing, Masro?"

"I was drawn to them. I think it's time for you to find your new lightsaber. This one doesn't suit you anymore, Ky."

"It's mine. I created it, poured myself into it," He was angry and defensive.

"You created it when you were broken for a master you no longer follow. Just as with your first lightsaber you created that for Skywalker," the name made them both flinch. "Are you still broken?"

"No. With you I am complete. I have completed what my grandfather started. I-"

"No longer need to wield a weapon that brings this kind of fear. A red blade will always strike fear in those that remember."

"I have done good with it though. I have saved many lives."

"Mine among them, but you are no longer that man. I don't want you to create a new lightsaber for me, do it because you want to. Do it for you, Kylo," she walked up pulling him down to kiss. "I love you no matter what weapon you wield."

"I love that you always want the best for me. I need to get ready. I'm teaching the children today at the temple," Kylo was enthusiastic as he said it.

"That's wonderful. I'm going over to Armitage's; he asked me to come by to talk. It makes me nervous when people ask to talk."

"Would you like me to walk you there? You know I don't like it when you go somewhere alone."

"He's not that far from here, but if it makes you feel better then sure."

They dressed for the day. Masro wore a floor length dress that flowed as she moved. Kylo loved when she was pregnant because she glowed. They headed out stopping at Armitage's suite, Kylo kissed Masro before continuing on.

Masro still knocked even though he had given her permission to always enter. He came to the door and Masro could tell immediately something wasn't right. She didn't have the same connection with him as she did with Kanan and Kylo, but she knew his mannerisms. When the doors closed behind her, she asked what was on her mind.

"What's wrong Armitage?" Masro walked up alongside him laying her head against his chest.

"It's nothing, just foolish thoughts." He turned from her, Masro walked in front of him looking into his eyes.

"No thought is foolish. If you have it then it's important. Please tell me."

"Ren and Jarrus both can call you Wife because you are married to them but me, what do I call you?" Masro was shocked into silence, Hux took it as she didn't want him and walked from her in anger. She reached out using the force to freeze him. "Unfreeze me, Masro!"

"No, not until we talk. I had no idea this bothered you."

"Unfreeze me please." Masro released him. "I told you it was foolish, now I feel more of a fool for telling you."

"Why? I love you Armitage. It's only natural to think of marriage as our next step."

"You would marry me?"

"If you asked properly."

"What about Ren?"

"What about him?"

"He will kill me."

"Armitage, He has watched us together in bed; heard me scream your name and watched me go to your suite to spend the night," Masro placed her hands on his chest. He looked at her full of pain. "What's wrong?"

"Masro, you're a good woman. You have forgiven me for…" he let his words trail off not wanting to finish his thought.

"Armitage, what are you trying to say? You're starting to scare me."

"I don't deserve you. In fact…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we need to stop seeing each other. I don't think it's healthy how you feel about me. I've asked Ren to transfer me to another starship." Masro pulled from him, trying to keep herself from bursting into tears but her pain was apparent on her face.

"I've had a lot of terrible things happen to me in my life. You did one of them to me in a fit of anger, but this is the absolute worst."

"How? Masro, I raped you and beat you to within an inch of your life because of my jealousy. I can never come back from that. I'm….I'm evil."

"I was alive then and I have forgiven you for that. This time you killed a part of me. You really are evil," Masro turned to leave his suite, stopping just before the door she didn't turn towards him as she could no longer hold her tears back, "will our child know his father?"

"I don't know." Masro released her force in pure anger ripping his doors off their tracks. She knew the force sensitives on board could feel her anger. Masro stormed into the temple directly to Kylo who was leading his children in fight training.

"How could you?!"

"Shim, take the children and leave us." They stood staring at each other, Masro's anger was making the weapons on the walls shake. "Maze, please understand."

"Understand what?" An ax flew across the room cutting a pike ax in half.

"He came to me with this request. What was I supposed to say?"

"You were supposed to deny his request!"

"I don't understand why you're angry about this?"

Masro broke down dropping to her knees, in tears.

"Just a few months ago you hated him. How can you love him this much to be this angry? How could you forgive him for what he did to you? Every time I see him, I still want to break him for hurting you." He stayed where he stood, the room suddenly went still. Masro looked up with eyes released to the force.

"You threatened him, didn't you?! This entire thing was your idea! I didn't suggest this but now I can't live any other way," she pulled every weapon off the walls surrounding them, Kylo looked a bit frightened. She suddenly released the weapons letting them fall to the floor with a thunderous sound realizing she had never shown him how Hux saved her when he had lost his balance. Masro reached out pushing the memories she had of Hux into Kylo's mind, he stepped back a bit in shock, "I forgave him Kylo; just as I've forgiven you. Both of you hurt me in terrible ways, but you both have saved me too. Please tell him he can't go, that he can't break my heart like this."

"I didn't directly threaten him about our relationship. He and I have a long history and we don't get along. Phasma used to joke that we were like an old married couple. I may have overstepped when he stayed over last and that gave him the idea. I will speak with him."

"Thank you," Masro tried to stand up but she was starting to struggle with her balance even though she wasn't that far along. Kylo came over and helped her up.

"Can you put the weapons back?"

"Fine," she reached out releasing the force lifting them all at once and placing them back on the walls.

"Your precision always amazes me."

"Good, remember that precision when you speak and apologize to Armitage," Masro left heading to the archives her thoughts were always in the past as of late and she spent time pouring over history. Kanan was called back to coruscant to help with trainings so he had been gone for a couple of weeks. Masro came to the conclusion that her obsession with the past felt with her guilt over Lux and decided to speak with Kylo about it.

"I have to go back for Lūx. Her death wasn't fair, she had so much to give the universe. I need to go back to that night so long ago now on Naboo," Masro looked at Kylo not knowing if she was going to survive this mission.

"I'll go with you. I'll do anything to fix this."

"You can't. It's not safe for you."

"Wait! Safe? You think I care about that?! You went back in time and completely altered reality by interacting with yourself."

"I know. It was foolish but I also wasn't surrounded by troopers. That Kylo is. I don't need him or you to get hurt."

"You could change everything; I may never see you again."

"Ky, I have to do this. I was weak for far too long. Lūx, Dume, Anakin and Padmé were all taken from me. I have…"

"You have to go…please come back to me. Even if it's to say goodbye to this reality."

"You have my word."

"Have you spoked to Jarrus about this? Or Hux?"

"No, Kanan is still on coruscant and Armitage has been avoiding me since we spoke about him…I was hoping to leave without telling them."

"Maze, you can't do that. We have no secrets with each other."

"I know but they are going to want to come with me. I can't risk that either, your past self wouldn't understand me there with another man and Hux. Especially after what just occurred on Naboo."

"True. I still can't believe you have forgiven Hux. I guess we have both changed greatly in that regard, but you need to at least tell them you are going."

"I have forgiven you as well, though the time has changed I will always have those memories."

"I know and I can never express how sorry I am."

"I'm going to call Kanan back to the ship, then find Armitage to tell."

They were very unhappy to hear the news of Masro's mission to the past, especially when she told them they couldn't come with her.

"I could stay in the time vortex and only jump out if you're in trouble," Kanan suggested.

"Thank you K, but I need to do this myself."

The day had come for Masro's mission, she had said her goodbyes to the children already. Masro kissed Kylo deeply bringing him closer to her, when their lips parted, they held each other for a few minutes. She turned to Kanan falling into his arms their lips meeting just as passionately. Then followed with a kiss for Armitage.

"Please, Maze, please be careful," Kylo said.

"We love you deeply, return to us. I still wish you would let me come."

Masro turned from her men reaching into herself to pull her abilities to rip open space and time. Masro remembered the night she was returning to, one of the worst moments in her life had just occurred. She took one last look at the loves of her life and jumped into the time opening. Masro marched forward in the eerie silence to her destination. A window opened up allowing her to watch for a moment as their command shuttle landed in front of her childhood home. She waited until they started marching forward before stepping out, letting her abilities flow from her.

Masro knew it would immediately call to Kylo, as he hadn't felt her abilities in nearly a decade at this point in time. She was right, his figure froze and turned right for her. Masro knew their men wouldn't do anything without him. He continued towards her almost in a trance. They stood in silence looking at each other. Masro hadn't seen Kylo's face unmarked in a very long time, she wanted to reach out and touch him.

"I thought I would never have that feeling of completeness again. You have broken the laws of time to be here. Haven't you?"

"Yes, you know I only do what's best for our family." Masro stepped closer to Kylo slowly reaching up to his face. He closed his eyes to feel her power rub along his skin through her hand. Kylo hadn't realized how much he missed Masro's force essence. He grabbed her suddenly.

"Stay with me, please. I miss our connection. This feeling of being complete, I'm lost without it." He searched her face looking for acceptance.

"I can't. I belong in another time with another you, but you have me waiting for you back at Varykino. She needs you especially now. Just know that you will feel my force energy again."

"Your uniform tells me a great deal changes in the future." Masro grabbed at her rankings realizing she had forgotten to take them off. She wanted to distract him from these thoughts, so she pulled him in for a kiss pushing her force into him. It was warmly returned, he embraced her trying to make them one.

They both felt it as a presence came towards them. They pulled apart, Kylo pushed Masro behind him.

"She is here to trick you," a voice from under a dark hood spoke. Masro knew the voice of her grandfather.

"No! Masro would never betray me," Kylo hissed.

"All the memories she took…the manipulation…Kan-" Masro held her hand out pushing the hooded figure; he disappeared. Kylo turned towards Masro.

"What was he going to say?" Kylo forcefully asked.

"No. Tonight isn't the time for this discussion. You will find out everything in time." Masro pushed past Kylo walking toward the house. Kylo froze her.

"You are here to betray me, aren't you?" He was angry, Masro flexed her force energy breaking his hold. "The power you possess now….Nobody's broken my force hold."

"I would never betray you. Know that the one mistake I made I altered everything to fix it. Kylo help me save the future. Our future." She reached her hand out to him. There was an explosion behind them as her childhood home blew up. She turned screaming, "Noooooooo! I'm too late!"

"Too late for what?"

"To Save our daughter." Without another word to Kylo she broke time open again and jumped in. Masro dropped to her knees crying at her failure.

"No…no…that can't be it." In front of her a window opened, she heard herself screaming. Masro wiped her face as she stood, it was the birth of Lūx. Masro watched as she labored and bore the child. Then as her father entered the room.

"Can I name her?"

"What is your wish?"

"Lūx, it means Light of all in Naboo."

Masro took that as her cue, freezing her father before he took the child. Her younger self and mother looked around shocked. She stepped out of the time window; her father looked at her.

"Hello Father. I can't allow you to manipulate our family this way." Her mother had regained composure and tried to attack her, Masro extended her force freezing her as well. "Mother, I don't know how you could let this man manipulate you like this! Everything he has done to our family has destroyed it."

"How dare you question the supreme leader of the first order!"

"He's weak. He will fail." Snoke looked at Masro; shocked by her words.

"You're me?" Masro turned to her younger self holding her precious Lūx so closely.

"Yes," Masro continued to hold her parents in a force hold.

"You've come for Lūx haven't you?"

"Yes, I need to save her, and this is the only way."

"Take her. I know you will protect her. I feel your truthfulness through the force," her younger self began to cry looking at her child. She kissed her forehead and whispered I love you to her.

"You're breaking the laws of time, daughter. This will change the future and could be disastrous." Masro dropped her force taking the child. She held her hand out as she looked at Lūx.

"You will remember someone kidnaping Lūx, and spend time looking for her before giving up but you will not remember me," she spoke towards her father. Then towards her mother, "You will not remember this happened, you will go back not remembering the first order or Snoke."

"Finally you, what would you like to remember?"

"None of it until I have to. It's too painful." Masro nodded fully understanding.

"You will go back to normal once I leave. You won't remember Snoke is your father or anything that's happened these past few months until you push your thought when you're ready."

While their minds rewrote themselves Masro jumped back into the time vortex heading back to her present. She looked down at her bundle, asleep and covered in birth.

"I'm going to make it right Lūx." Masro fought the winds of time, pushing harder against her than ever before. She didn't understand why it would be so rough, it couldn't have been that much of a change. Masro had taken to recording everything in a holo device, she pulled it out with one hand and spoke.

"I just saved Lūx when she was born, I don't know the ramifications that I have caused by this. I do know that without Lūx originally Kylo would have never known about Kanan. We would never have the relationship we have today. We saved Dume together. I don't know how I will be punished for this either, I'm terrified."

Masro tried something she had never done before; she pushed her force into the holo device capturing her memories. As Masro moved towards the present many windows erased from time and many were being rewritten.

At last she reached her time, but as she looked out Kanan was vanishing. It broke Masro's heart to see him disappear but knew she would bring him back the same way. She turned back to the path of time.

"Grandfather, I know you're here. Please show yourself." Nothing happened but the swirling wind becoming more powerful. Lūx began to cry as Masro held her close to protect her. "Please! I need your help! I have sacrificed so much to keep our family line in power. Help me now instead of punishing me. I will do anything you want if you fix time for me."

The wind stopped; it was eerily silent. She heard a cane hitting the ground behind her, she turned the window had disappeared. Masro dropped to her knees bowing her head. She knew she was making a deal to be chained to him forever. When he came upon her, she raised her head watching him lower his hood.

"Master." Masro spoke.

"My granddaughter, I can fix what you changed keeping it as you know it, but it will come at great sacrifice still."

"What sacrifice? I have been punished beyond anything anyone should go through. I have been tortured, raped, killed! My children have been taken from me. I have spent most of my life in sick bays healing! What more?!"

"The child you carry-"

"No! This child is the first of its kind! He is a symbol of true love. Please don't take this child from me."

"If you would let me finish before jumping to conclusions. My soul will be brought back when this child is born. I will be your child. You will raise me as I won't remember my past life at least at first. You will bring my memories back when it is time."

"My child?"

"If you agree, Kanan will not disappear. Your relationships will stay as they are, all memories will be intact with you four. You will be rewarded."

"I…I…I…agree."

"It will be done, call your window to go home."

Masro stood lifting her hand pulling a window open in front of her. Before she stepped through, she felt it as her grandfather's force pushed against her shields and entered her body. It caused her great pain doubling her over as she tried to move forward. Masro reached a hand out towards Kylo who turned helping her out. Kanan reached for Lūx as Masro passed out.

"Follow me," Kylo headed to the sick bay with Masro. Explaining what he knew they connected her to scans and machines. They handed Lūx over to be checked out and cleaned up. Kylo waited with Kanan in a private room.

"I thought she was going for an older Lūx," Kanan asked.

"She was but something she didn't expect happened."

"You're memory is catching up with the encounter?"

"Yes, her childhood home was blown up by Palpatine. Instantly killing everyone inside."

"If she took her as an infant why do you still remember that?"

"I'm not sure but Masro will know when she wakes. I can feel the changes trying to take place in my mind but it's like there is a block."

"Masro!" Hux ran in out of breath. "How is she? What's happening? Is the baby ok?"

Both Kylo and Kanan turned to him, neither preferred his company but knew he did love Masro.

"She's being checked out, now you know as much as we do."

"What?! Shouldn't they be able to tell us more?" He asked exasperated.

"Sir," Masro physician came through doors leading from the exam room. "The Queen is awake and wishes to speak with you immediately."

Kylo headed into the room, Kanan and Hux tried to follow but were advised only Kylo could enter. He walked in slowly, hesitant at the information she was about to tell him. Masro was sat up with the bed, she smiled at Kylo weakly. He rushed over grabbing her hand looking into her eyes.

"Leave us," Kylo ordered the remaining medical staff. "Something changed Masro, I can feel it, but everything seems blocked."

"I…. I…" she closed her eyes, tears pushed through sliding down her cheeks.

"Maze?"

"I couldn't lose what we had. I love you all so much," she was hysterical. Kylo climbed up on the bed pulling her into his arms.

"It's ok. Whatever it was we will get through it."

"No, not this time."

"Please Masro, Tell me."

"I…I changed too much by taking Lūx at her birth. I…had to, Kylo."

"You had to What?" Kylo was trying to be careful not to show to much emotion.

"I made a deal with my grandfather to save the timeline."

"What deal did you make?" Kylo pulled from Masro.

"The soul of our child is now his. He needed a body to enter the world."

"Masro, we will get through this. Our child is still our child. No one can make him anything else."

"I just fear what I have done. I don't know how Kanan and Armitage will take it."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them."

"You saying that Tells me your afraid."

"It's unknown Masro. We can't let our fear run our lives. I just assume Hux May never understand due to his lack of force knowledge, and Kanan knew your grandfather when he was in power. It might be difficult for him as he has a certain view on him."

"I do agree, but we made this child together. I think I should tell them…of…my weakness," Masro bowed her head.

"Love doesn't make you weak," Kylo lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"I feel like I've been tricked."

"Why?"

"The memory is trying to correct itself in my mind. I remember my future self-taking Lūx and my memories being locked until I wanted them freed, but they were only freed to remember she was taken. Nothing would have changed in our pursuit of her, we would have still come across the same paths."

"I remember both paths, but in the new one your mother didn't survive."

"It doesn't matter. She was never a mother to me. Help me out of the bed, I want to go home. I'll speak with Kanan and Hux there."

Masro took Lūx in her arms on their way out of the sick bay. She was a beautiful baby, Masro knew she would grow to become a very beautiful powerful woman. Now Masro and Kylo would be able to be the parents to her they could never have been when she was born. They had already set up the extra room with a crib for the coming child, but Masro laid Lūx to sleep in the bed. When she came back out Kanan and Hux were looking at her, worry filled their eyes.

"You may have some questions about what happened…but I want to say everything first, please," she took a deep breath. "I went back to the time I was supposed to, the night…the night Kylo destroyed my childhood home. Everything was going to plan but Sidious showed up and completely destroyed my home killing Lūx and my mother in the process. I couldn't let that failure go…so I went back and kept going until I came to her birth.

"I fought against my father and mother, to take Lūx. Then I rewrote their memories to let them think she was kidnapped while I asked myself what I wanted. I needed to fight harder in my release of my memories, or I would have known I went back and took her.

"On my way home, the winds of time tried to destroy us. It was chaos on the path…then I came to the window of our home…" Masro stopped, she had begun to weep. "Kanan, you were fading back into time. I was losing you. With the changes I made, I would never have brought Kanan back or fallen in love with you Armitage. That's what was shown to me.

"I truly thought I was making the right decision…"

"What decision did you make, Masro?" Kanan asked.

"I needed to keep everyone I love close. I couldn't lose you again. I couldn't lose Armitage. I- I…made a deal with my grandfather to preserve the time line as much as possible."

"What is this deal? Why do you seem so reluctant to tell us?" Hux asked.

"I get to keep everything as is and his soul is placed in our child."

"What?! Masro, how could you make a deal like that?!" Kanan yelled, Masro was already shaking knowing her choice could cause her to lose him. Hux looked at Masro appalled.

"Because if you were gone and Armitage wasn't a part of my intimate life then this child I carry would never be. I want this child more than anything. While his life force may be intertwined with the child it is still our child."

They both calmed down seeing it from her point of view. Everyone in that room wanted that child.

"I'm unsure of any changes that could have still happened due to this change, please keep an eye out and stay safe," Masro left the living room heading towards their bed. She needed rest and the stress was bad for the baby. Everyone returned to duties, Masro awoke a few hours later and decided to surprise Kanan.

Masro went to wait for Kanan in his suite, she had him upgraded to an officer's suite when she returned from the past. she knew Kylo wouldn't be too happy to go to bed alone, but she wanted to be with just Kanan that night. Kanan was on late night duties and would be returning to his suite soon after Masro arrived. She undressed leaving her clothes on his couch and headed for his bed.

She crawled into it seductively laying the blanket across herself leaving little to the imagination. Masro felt his force coming towards the room, a smile spread across her face thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him. She was too excited to wait for him in bed when she heard the door open, as Masro reached the bedroom door she heard an unexpected sound. There was another person with him, not just any person but a woman releasing moans of pleasure. Masro waited a moment before pressing the button to open his bedroom door, feeling like a fool. She grabbed one of his cloaks wrapping it around her naked body trying to hold back tears.

"Ugh Kriff!" Kanan shouted. Masro took the moment to walk out of his bedroom. A woman she didn't recognize was wrapped around Kanan; he had just seen Masro's clothes. She walked up to grab them.

"My Queen?" The woman asked surprised. Masro held her hand up pushing force into the woman's mind.

"Don't you dare use that on me," Kanan snapped, Masro glared at him.

"You won't remember you saw me; you were never interrupted." Masro grabbed her clothes as a few tears fell hitting Kanan's hand.

"Maze, wait!"

"I'm sorry I bothered you Jarrus. Have a fun night." With that she rushed back to her suite, she was almost there when she realized she didn't want to see Kylo yet. Masro ducked into an unused room, letting herself weep until she calmed down. She knew she was extra emotional due to the pregnancy but hadn't thought Kanan was seeing someone else. He had made her feel that in this time she was his one and only; now she wanted nothing to do with him. She knew it was ridiculous as she had Kylo and Armitage as well, but it still hurt her to the core.

Masro stood, drying her face to head back to the rest of the way to her suite. Kylo was meditating in their room. She knew he would know something was wrong because of his deep connection with the force during his meditations. Kylo's eyes snapped opened and he rushed to her, revealing she was right.

"What happened? What did he do to you to cause this pain?" His anger caused his force to burst out of him damaging items in their suite.

"It doesn't matter. I won't be seeing him anymore; I should have known better then to defy the forces will."

"What does that mean? Do I need to speak with him?"

"No, don't. He's busy with another woman currently."

"That doesn't sound like Jarrus at all. I know he hasn't been with anyone but you, I had him followed up until our relationship changed. In fact I feel there are a lot of small changes."

"I don't understand."

"When I was in the mess hall picking up some caf earlier I overheard some of the staff talking about the major rebel problem. I thought I had miss heard and went to my records. It has changed considerably. While we won the main battle, they rebuilt rather quickly and have been fighting back."

"Why is it so Different? I don't remember anything different? Ugh…the words he used…all the memories will be intact with you four. This is my grandfather's doing and mine as well for saving Lūx. So what did they say about the rebels."

"I have to look into it, but it looks as though some of our battles ended very differently."

There was a ring at their door, Masro was too upset to go see who it was so Kylo did. It was Kanan standing there. He looked shocked, disheveled and unsure of everything.

"I need to see Masro. I need to tell her what she saw wasn't my idea. I didn't even know that woman though she claims we have been seeing each other."

"She's in the room, but Jarrus, she's really upset be kind to her. Tell her I'll be back I'm going to the archives for a file."

Kanan nodded heading toward Masro, he knew something was terribly wrong. When he entered the room, he didn't see her at first. He walked towards the wall of glass knowing her first instinct was to be nearest the stars. Masro was knelt on the ground but curled up with her head in her arms on the floor.

"Maze?" He was hesitant because of how upset she was. "Look at me, please."

"Why? It's not going to change what I saw."

"My love, you know the only other woman I was with after you was Hera and that was because you left. As you had Ren before and after me. Since I've been here, I have had no one else."

"Your body tells things differently," she looked at him full of anger. "I saw how you reacted to her. The sounds you made."

"What you saw was me reacting to your clothes on my couch. Me knowing you were waiting naked for me. I wanted my release inside you especially after such a long day. I was ambushed by…that woman. I've never seen her before today. After you left, I spoke with her, she claims we have been seeing each other since I arrived. I told her whatever she thought we had was over. Something has changed, things are not right."

Masro softened at his words, realizing she may have overreacted. Kanan dropped to his knees next to her pulling her into his arms. She pulled him in for a kiss, letting it slowly grow more passionate. Kylo's force flared letting them know something was wrong.

"Ky," Masro pulled from Kanan. She used the force to call her lightsaber.

"Masro, you need to stay here. I'll go to him."

"What?! No, he's in trouble."

"Fine, but no fighting if you can help it. Our child is too important."

"Let's go. I'll call Armitage."

Kanan ran ahead knowing Masro was communicating with Hux to meet them at the archives. Masro ran to catch up to Kanan and to get to Kylo. Fear filled her heart, what if something she had done had caused this? Kanan had already gone inside when Masro reached the archives, Masro felt ill suddenly having to bend over. Hux ran up alongside Masro, grabbing her.

"Masro, are you ok? Is it the baby?"

"I'm fine. Please just get me to Kylo," she begged, Hux reluctantly agreed. He hit the keypad and the doors slid open. Masro's pain grew to an excruciating amount, Hux had to dead weight her to keep her on her feet.

"What's happening Maze?" Kanan asked, but Masro ignored him as she saw Kylo on the floor. He was seizing, Masro screamed as she felt her insides were going to explode. "Get her to sick bay! I'll get Ren there."

"No! I need to help him!" Masro was trying to push again Hux dragging her away. As she made it closer to Kylo her body began to break down, blood began pouring out of her nose then her tear ducts. Hux was having a hard time struggling with Masro's determination.

"Maze! Leave now!" Kanan order. "You're going to die if you get any closer."

"No!" She cried. "No, he needs me. I'm his anchor, please let me touch him."

She was openly weeping; blood poured from her eyes and was beginning to trickle out of her mouth. Hux reluctantly let Masro go, helping her to him though it was more and more painful for her as she inched closer. Masro grabbed Kylo's hand, pushing her force painfully into him. She screamed as the most degenerating pain she had ever felt paralyzed her, Masro was drowning from the blood pouring out of her mouth. Kanan and Hux were screaming words she could no longer understand. It was going dark for Masro, Hux was pulling her away but Masro held on to Kylo as tightly as she could. she saw Kylo open his eyes and look at her before she let go and everything went dark.

Kanan picked Masro up running out of the archives with her, Kylo was covered in her blood. He looked at Hux for answers as he helped him to his feet.

"We need to get you to the sick bay to be checked out," Hux said.

"Why? What's happening with Masro? Why am I covered in blood? Is this Masro's blood?"

"Come on I'll explain on the way," Hux called someone to clean up the blood. They rushed towards the sick bay, "Masro felt you in pain and we all rushed to see what was wrong. Ren, you were seizing on the ground. It was bad. Masro kept insisting she needed to touch you to save you. As she moved closer to you blood began pouring out of her face anywhere it could. We tried to pull her from you but her force and will beat us. She saved you at great risk to her and our child's life."

"Where would I be without her?" Kylo didn't expect him to answer the question as they headed in to the sick bay. Masro was already being scanned and given blood transfusions. "How is she?"

"We don't know yet," Kanan said. "You need to be checked out, Masro would kill us if she went through all of that and something unseen killed you."

"You're right," Kylo agreed. He was checked out quickly and given a clean bill of health. Masro on the other hand would need to heal in a stasis chamber again. Kylo knew Masro would rather die than be put back inside one but he didn't care, he loved her and commanded it to save her life. He went to her side when they closed her in. "I'm sorry Maze. I love you too much to let you die."

Kylo left leaving Kanan and Hux at her side, he needed to change from once again being covered in her blood. He stood in the shower, angry with the events. Kylo didn't understand how he was still connected to Rey when she should be dead. Yet he was called to her side once again. He walked into his room heading towards his closet when an object caught his eye.

Kylo walked over to his shattered helmet, knowing it's power over him. He looked at Vader's helmet below his and felt a call to repair his helmet. He quickly dressed; running back to the pieces on his way out he turned looking at Vader's lightsaber. Kylo walked back putting the pieces down disconnecting the lightsaber to reveal the bloodied kyber crystal. He pulled it out grabbing the other pieces and headed to the armory.

He sat there for a long while staring at the shattered helmet and his grandfather's kyber. Kylo thought about the strength he needed to keep Masro safe and break his connection to Rey. He pulled a soldering torch and began repairing his shattered helmet while melting the kyber as the connection of the pieces. He worked for hours not even knowing that much time had passed.

Kylo finally laid the torch down finished, looking at his creation. He pushed his force into the helmet knowing the kyber would still have a connection. It flared to life glowing between the pieces. He picked it up slowly lowering it over his head as he once had done long ago. The power filled his body and he felt a connection like never before to the past.


	36. Chapter 36

"Masro."

Masro opened her eyes seeing she was in a stasis chamber, she turned looking at Kylo. He was sleeping in a chair next to her. She knew someone or something called her name but there wasn't anyone else in the room. Masro pushed with the force to unlock the chamber, she now knew it was Palpatine she had heard. She didn't understand as she knew his soul was inside her child but knew he would stop at nothing to survive.

"Kylo," Masro whispered, she reached her hand out to lightly touch him. Kylo jumped waking suddenly grabbing his lightsaber lighting it. Masro recoiled from him in fear as he almost ran her through with it. Kylo realized what he did and quickly put his lightsaber away.

"Masro, I'm sorry," he pulled her into his arms.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing you seize on the floor of the archives and it went dark."

"You saved me, at great risk to yourself and the baby. You've been in here almost a month."

"What?! A month? I don't understand."

"According to Jarrus and Hux, you kept insisting you needed to touch me. As you got closer you started screaming in pain and blood began pouring out of you all over your face. I know whatever you did worked, and you pulled me…" he let it trail off.

"Pulled you from where? You went somewhere else again like on Pasaana, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"She was there wasn't she?"

"Did you want me to show you?"

"Yes."

Kylo grabbed Masro's hand pushing his memory into her mind.

He was in a forest running.

There were flashes of feelings he was experiencing, pain and hatred.

Rey stood in front of him.

"We don't need to fight, there's still good in you I know it. Please Ben join me," she held her hand out to him.

"Why would I ever join you?" He looked at her hand in disgust.

He pulled his hand back hiding the most important information he learned, not wanting to worry Masro.

"You saved me, so I don't know what she was going to say I just assume it was the same old junk excuses," Kylo helped Masro out of the sick bay taking her home.

Masro walked into their room, not wanting to sleep due to her lost time but her body needed it. A shine from their display case pulled Masro's attention. It was then that she saw the repaired helmet for the first time. Fear filled her to the depths of her soul knowing what the helmet represented.

"You repaired it?" Masro knew Kylo had silently entered their room. As he walked closer the fractures on the helmet began to glow.

"Yes, I needed it."

"No," Masro turned to him, "you are strong enough without this. Your people don't need to fear you, that's what this represents."

"Stop!" He shouted, his anger pouring out of him. The glass started shaking on the shelves as did the objects. "It represents power, the power to do anything to save my family. The lineage of the Skywalker blood is ingrained in that helmet."

Masro looked at Vader's lightsaber knowing what the red that held the helmet together was.

"No, no, no…you didn't…you used his kyber to mend your helmet?!"

"It was ingrained with his power he poured into it to bleed it of its light."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I've come into my own. You told me you thought I needed to become me and not act a certain way for others. This is me."

"Yes, supreme leader," Masro turned from him heading to their bed to rest and hide from Kylo. She knew this was a change she had caused. It brought back unpleasant memories of her terror with the fallen Kylo.

Time passed, days flowing into months. Masro stood in the throne room looking into space, she went there when she wanted to be alone. She looked down at her swollen belly, her child was due any day. The child of Kanan, Armitage, Kylo and her but she feared for her child's soul. Masro knew that the deal she made changed her child's destiny. Though it had been months since that deal, she thought about it every minute of every day. Steps let her know she wasn't alone, turning she saw it was Kylo.

"Hello, my night sky."

"My light and stars, what are you doing here alone? With the baby due at any moment you should have someone with you at all times."

"I needed a place to think. I just can't let go of the deal I made with Lord Sidious. Our baby…" she let the words trail off. Kylo pulled Masro into his arms.

"Masro, do you know why I always tell you to let the past go?"

"Because it's the past it should stay there."

"Part of it is that but the main reason is if you don't let the past die, then it won't let you live. You have so much to live for." Masro turned to Kylo looking into his eyes, he saw the grief she held about their child still. "My love, no matter the soul that is in that child we created him, we will raise him. He will live his life with our values."

"What if we fail? What happens to our family? Our people? The galaxy?"

"We won't."

"Why do you seem so sure?"

"I know our power together is the strongest in the galaxy and all of existence if it came to it, we could change it."

"Change it? How? I made a deal for him to stop the ripple of time I created. I can't risk losing what I have, what we have."

Masro turned to leave a bit angry at Kylo, a sharp pain hit her. She doubled over in pain; reaching out for Kylo. Masro could feel something was wrong, she had felt labor before, but this was different. She could not catch her breath with the ongoing pain. Kylo scooped Masro up in his arms rushing towards the sick bay. Masro screamed when she finally was able to breathe, her force being unfocused during the pain blasted out of her through the ship. Kylo's com went off.

"Supreme Leader Ren here," he was a bit out of breath from rushing.

"What's going on with Masro? That force energy blast…I've never felt anything like it."

"Hurry to the sick bay. I don't really know what's happening. Tell Hux." Masro screamed again as Kylo cut the transmission. The sick bay doors slid open in front of him, he rushed Masro to the nearest open bed. "Someone over here now! There's something wrong!" Kylo barked. The attendants rushed to Masro scanning her as she was screaming. Sweat was dripping down her forehead before she suddenly passed out.

"Masro! Ren!" Kanan yelled as he ran into the sick bay followed by Hux.

"Over here Jarrus, Hux."

"What's going on? Is it the baby? Is she ok? The baby ok?" Kanan didn't even take a breath.

"They're still scanning her. She just passed out."

"I think she's bleeding out." Hux pointed at Masro's, the closest attendant checked.

"Sir, she's hemorrhaging. We have to get her into surgery." They rushed her away without another word. Kylo, Hux and Kanan were left stunned and wrecked. More than an hour later an attendant finally came out covered in blood.

"Sir, it's a girl. We were able to stop the bleeding. The queen is going to be fine."

"A girl?" The waiting fathers said at the same moment. They had assumed the baby would be a boy because Sidious was so insistent on taking this child's form.

"You can follow me to see the queen." They followed, Masro was already sitting up in bed looking at the child in shock. Her eyes flicked to Kylo, Hux and Kanan.

"Everyone Leave us, just for a few moments please," Kylo ordered. Kylo came to stand by Masro's bed, "My love how are you feeling?"

"Terrible but blessed. I know the perfect name for her."

"What is it?" Kanan sat down on the edge of her bed to see his daughter. Hux was terrified to get near and excited to become a father at the same time. The child had the beautiful auburn hair of Armitage that contrasted against her darker skin from Kanan. When she opened her eyes, she had eyes that were a mixture of all her fathers. Her features were similar to Masro's.

"Tasakaal."

"Balance," Kylo whispered. "That's perfect. We will keep her in balance."

"I agree. It is a perfect name." Kanan was overwhelmed with the love he felt for his child and Masro. They took turns holding the child, before handing her back to Masro. They each kissed her before Kylo called the staff back in to make sure Masro was ok.

"We're going to go get the Kids so they can meet their new sister," Kylo said. Masro slowly nodded knowing it was proper to do but wanted her men near her. The staff came in as they left, she looked at them not wanting the moment to end. Masro handed the baby over to the staff and laid back full of weariness at the events. She was fast asleep without much effort.

It wasn't too long before they returned with the other children. Anakin and Padmé ran in hand in hand to their mother from Hux . Their smiles were infectious, soon the entire staff was smiling. They were followed by Dume and Kanan, then young Kylo and Kylo holding Lūx. Masro felt strange as she awoke almost as if she were drugged.

"Mama, mama," Anakin chirped happily. He suddenly stopped moving and held his little hand out, "Wake up!"

Masro was instantly filled with normality and was alert. She looked around as if she had been in a dream this entire time.

"What's going on?" She looked from Kylo to Kanan to Armitage then down at her Belly. Panic started to set in as she realized she was no longer pregnant, "Where's the baby?"

"Maze calm down. Are you ok?" Kylo rushed to Masro's side still holding Lūx in one arm.

"I don't know what's going on. The last thing I remember was you coming into the throne room. Then pain and darkness."

"Kaftan, what's going on with her? Why doesn't she remember? she was alert not thirty minutes ago holding the baby…" Kylo paused and looked around. Kanan picked up on his thoughts.

"Where's Tasakaal?" Kanan asked trying not to alert Masro something was wrong.

"Tasakaal." Kaftan said it as though in a trance. Kanan rushed over to her shaking her, she blinked looking at them. "General Jarrus, unhand me. What are you doing?"

"Where is my child?" He growled at her.

"What child?" kaftan looked around confused. Masro screamed in grief as she realized what was happening. Kylo handed Masro Lūx, then marched to out of the suite.

"Where is my child?!" He roared. The staff looked around confused.

"Sir, there was no child born here today."

"Are you all Insane?! My wife was rushed in here and gave birth to my daughter less than an hour ago."

Hux rushed out, looking panicked. He pushed his com to alert the entire ship, "By order of the supreme leader, all flight decks are grounded. We have intruders on board. They have kidnapped the supreme leaders' newborn daughter."

The announcement echoed through the ship, Kylo turned to his young children. "Anakin, Padmé can you fix the medical staff like you did your mother?"

"Yes daddy," they said in unison. Anakin and Padmé held hands to share their power, Anakin reached out with his force waking all of the staff from whatever confusion they were under.

"I'm going after her," Kanan said to Kylo. He nodded.

"Pull the medical recordings, find out what happened immediately!" Kylo ordered. He turned to return to Masro. "Maze, what are you doing out of bed? You just had surgery and a baby!"

"That someone took," Masro closed her eyes using the force to call her weapon across the ship. "Who is that powerful?"

"A Palpatine clone," Dume said. Both Kylo and Masro looked at him. "Dad, told me of your trip to Foreavean."

"My sweet boy, you're absolutely right."

"Why send a clone? He wanted to be born, why not let us raise him?"

"Because his plan was never that. He wanted to be our daughter because she will become the most powerful of us all. We need to go."

"No you need to stay here." Masro looked at Kylo with fire in her eyes, he stepped back.

"Fine but you need to be careful."

"Children, you know all of the force signatures on board we need you to find the one that doesn't belong. When you do, Dume you need to communicate with us through the force."

"Of course mother. I'll take everyone back to your suite."

"I'll send a guard and the knights." They rushed out of there not even knowing where to look. Kylo's comm went off on his private link they knew it was Kanan.

"There are no foreign ships on board. We're running scans to see if there are any shielding nearby."

"Thank you for the update. The children are helping by searching for the unfamiliar force signature from our suite. They went with armed guard."

"I'll check in with them; make sure all went well with their transport." The communication cut leaving Kylo and Masro alone. With the ship on red alert no part of the ship was locked down except the flight hanger and the armory. Masro and Kylo began taking doors on opposite sides of the hall they were walking down. Marking off room by room as they moved through the ship.

Masro's face went pale as she felt the pull of the force, she looked at Kylo and they both knew.

"They're using time to escape!" Masro screamed. "We won't be able to make it to them before they disappear."

"No! We can't let them take her!" They ran, Masro's body began to fail her but she didn't say anything. She tried to work through the pain, tears streamed down her face from the loss and the pain.

"This can't happen again. I can't do this anymore." All at once the power they felt ceased and they knew she was gone from the ship. Masro dropped to her knees weeping. Kylo picked her up in his arms returning her to the sick bay. She was discharged onto bed rest later that day.

Kylo was looking out the window in their suite, he was in deep thought. A thought kept rolling over and over in his mind and he needed Masro to confirm his suspicions.

"Maze," he turned to her. "How did you save Han Solo after I tried to kill him?"

She knew exactly what he was referring to, "I went in an entrance near the core. I knew it would be far enough down that you wouldn't see him move towards me. It would look like he disappeared. The rest you know."

"What if…no, I don't even want to say it."

"Kylo, what are you thinking? Why are you asking about that?"

"What if Sidious was saved the same way?"

"WHAT?! No, he has only appeared as a force spirit."

"What if he was never a force spirit? But a projection of himself all along."

"My father appeared to you as a force spirit…"

"He's just a Palpatine clone…Sidious could have made himself look like him…"

"Oh my…are you saying you think he is still out there? All this time? It's been nearly fourth years since he supposedly died. He would be dead of old age."

"Sith alchemy."

"You're right. I don't practice but it should have occurred to me," Masro's thoughts were in chaos. She looked up at Kylo suddenly remembering the force wielder she felt in the past.

"That look tells me you thought of something."

"When I went to the past, I visited the unknown region…there was a force wielder on board that wasn't my father. I saw no records of any other force wielders in the archives during that time that were part of the order. Of course my father wouldn't have added that information if it dealt with my grandfather."

"So we're looking at dealing with one of the most powerful force wielders of all time, a clone army of him…unknown force wielders…not to mention we have a rebel threat all so we can save our daughter," he looked back into space. "I guess it's just another day in the life of the supreme family."

"I'm not going to lie, Kylo, I'm terrified. I don't want to lose any of you."

"I know my love, but you know we all have to go in. Without our best we will fail."

"I know we have a lot on our plate, but we never punished Foreavean for their betrayal of the first order. I've been thinking about it a lot and with this new news about his clones walking free they have continued to grow insolent."

"I agree we start there," Kylo spoke with determination and anger.

They took no changes going in strong to Foreavean, bombing cities and destroying landmarks alike. Kylo and Masro landed at the industrial compound they were once prisoners at, and Masro shook with fear remembering her time with Vader there.

Their troopers took out the ground forces easily with Kylo and Masro using the force to block blaster fire. In the inventory they realized there were a few clones missing based off of the records. Masro stood above the clones on the balcony taking Kylo's hand and pushing her force out destroying the clones. They gave the orders to leave nothing alive on the planet for their punishment in aiding the enemy and headed back to the finalizer.

Masro knelt meditating, searching for answers. She pushed her power out searching the force looking for strength to get through her loss. Masro felt the breeze on her face causing her to open her eyes. In her most terrifying nightmares she had never thought of her first imprisonment since, but here it lay in front of her. Masro slowly backed up away from the cliff edge she stood on. It was a small island surrounded by water. A hand laid gently on her shoulders knocked her out of her thoughts.

"You!" Masro hissed as she turned seeing her sister. "What have you done? Why have you brought me to this place?!"

"Calm yourself, only your mind has been transferred here. You're free to go as you wish, but I brought you here when I heard your cry for help."

"You can't help me. You're a monster. I don't even understand how you live this day."

"We both have our minds set on the other being something they may or may not be, why don't we sit and talk a moment? As I said you are free to go if you wish you are not trapped here."

Masro knew the island well, heading off of the high mountain she headed towards small huts. Rey seemed surprised when Masro went inside one because it had been Luke's when he lived on the island. Masro stood looking around, it wasn't as she remembered her hut. Rey came inside behind Masro standing there in silence.

"I lived on this island in this hut for what my mind told me was ten years," Masro broke the silence. "I know now in the physical world it was much less time than that."

"You lived here? On this island?"

"I…was badly hurt when I was much younger by Luke Skywalker. Don't look so shocked, being a Jedi doesn't make you good. In the process he took my ability to wield the force locking it inside him. I was placed in a stasis pod to heal but my mind and soul was tortured by…I was sent here and other places to hide my consciousness from Kylo so that he couldn't save me."

"Who would do such a terrible thing?"

"Our father."

"So you know," Rey's response surprised Masro.

"That's how you're still alive isn't it? You've been to Foreavean."

"Yes, you fought a clone of me. I must say I was surprised that you killed her in such a way."

"So you know your story? What he did to us both?"

"At least you got to stay with your mother! I was abandoned on a desert planet left to fend for myself as a child!"

"I would have taken that over what I went through. My step father used to brutally punish me beating me before locking me in their cellar for weeks at a time. I was taken and raped as a child, Snoke knew but did nothing, Kylo saved me. Our father changed my path when I was pregnant with my first child, he rewrote memories making both Kylo and I forget. Do I need to keep going?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't know your history."

"Why have you brought me here? The truth. I need to continue searching for my newborn daughter, so…"

"I felt the change in the force when she was brought into the world. Her power will be great beyond anything you or I wield but I also felt darkness beyond any I had felt before."

"I felt it to. It's our grandfather, he has reentered the world."

"No, he has already been living. This was new."

"What?"

"In my trip to Foreavean, to find out about my past. I discovered who my parents were. My mother's name is Mara Jade, she was a powerful force wielder of the royal guard on the planet. Her family had come during the early years of occupation by the emperor. My mother was tasked with going back to save him during Darth Vader's uprising."

"So Kylo was right…Kylo thought that he had been saved the same way I saved Solo."

"I have been trying to track down my mother…and I think I have finally found her."

"What do you want for the information? My child's life could be in the balance."

"A temporary truce. We are both after the same evil now, we could fight together this one time to bring it down."

"Kylo will never agree to this."

"I know, I've been trying to get him to agree. I'm sure he has told you about our connection."

"Yes…" Masro let it trail off angrily. "I can't agree to a truce without him and I won't be a part of a truce with your husband or Zorii bliss."

"Why?"

"Ask them see if they tell you the truth. You could take it from my thoughts, but I know you really don't want to know the answer."

"Can we talk terms in person? I will come to you."

"I can agree to that but know if it is a trick there will be no more backups of you as I had them all destroyed."

Masro was back in her suite on the finalizer. She stood to go find Kylo when she was healed.

"My Queen," Kallus said, "we are being communicated with by the rebel leader."

"Has she said what she wants?"

"She replied that you have given her safe passage to land on the finalizer."

"I have. I just didn't know it would be this quick. Send the guard to the hanger you allow her to land in."

Kylo ran in to their suite a moment later, anger was rattling through his body.

"How could you do something like this? I felt it as she closed in on this ship."

"Calm yourself, my love. We are in blind space with what to do. She implied she knew information about my grandfather and wanted a temporary truce. I am willing to work with her if the information is good in the best interest of our family."

"Everything she's done?"

"I don't care! I want our daughter back!" Masro pushed passed him heading for the hanger to greet Rey. Kylo ran to catch up to Masro walking in silence next to her. He had held back on some of the connections he had held with Rey. Masro stopped just before turning into the hanger. She began to panic at seeing Rey as the memories began flooding back. Kylo turned Masro towards him.

"We don't need to do this. We are great in number and we can take this head on."

"No, Kylo we can't. I didn't say anything before, but she has information about my grandfather. You were right, he lives."

"Then we will do this together."

They turned walking into the hanger, seeing Rey standing next to a familiar ship, The millennium falcon. Han and chewy came walking slowly off the ship. Masro could feel Kylo stiffen next to her. Though all her memories were intact she struggled trying to separate her complete memories from the altered ones.

"Father, I'm surprised you're here."

"Ky, he doesn't remember what we do." Kylo calmed a bit knowing it was going to be confusing to tell them.

"What are you talking about?" Rey asked.

"Come, I will explain, and we will see if we can come to a truce," Masro was trying very hard to not break down in front of them.

"_This isn't the way to the strategy room, Maze,"_ Kylo spoke in Masro's mind.

"_I know. Though he doesn't remember he saved me and Kanan on Foreavean after…after they took all of you from me. I promised him he could be friend of the order and see our children as a payment."_

_ "You did what?!"_

"Are you guys doing that thing? Like when you were kids," Han asked, chewy barked his agreement. Kylo turned towards Han and chewy glaring at them.

"Yes," he was trying hard to not snap but he was flooded by his terrible memories.

"Normally, I would take our negotiations to the strategy room but as a kindness I have decided to bring you to our personal suite."

"That's very kind, Masro," Han said. She placed her hand on the keypad opening the doors in front of them. When their visitors walked in they gasped. Their home was very unique for space being a full home. "Will I get to meet my grandchildren?"

"We will get to that," Masro said. Kylo walked over to the window to look out, his anger filling the room with dread. "Ky, my love please."

With those words he stopped but continued to look out into space.

"I don't know exactly where to begin because what I remember is mixed with what you may remember."

"Mahhhwaa whhaioew aertt," chewy spoke.

"He asked-"

"I know what he said, I'm fluent in Wookiee. I did grow up around Chewbacca, even if he doesn't like me."

"Mweerrrrga Mwrrtyyy."

"Don't lie Chewbacca, you didn't like me as a kid, and you like me less now. But back to his question of what that means. Time as you know it has been altered, there are events that we experienced with you that you don't even remember happening because I altered them."

"Wait, you can manipulate time?" Rey asked.

"In a way, Yes. I have moved backwards through time, but there are always consequences."

"You said you experienced events with us, but we won't remember them?"

"Yes, it may be easier to show you than to tell you," Masro pushed memories into their minds. Their trip to Batuu where they confronted Han. Han and Chewy saving Masro and Kanan on Foreavean followed by Their truce. They were all silent trying to find words to fill the void. "You said I could meet my grandchildren."

"No!" Kylo yelled, "you haven't changed, you're still the same person that's going to hurt them the way you hurt me!"

"Kylo," Masro ran to him pulling him into her arms. "I know this is difficult for you, think how it is for me, but our daughters life is on the line."

"Daughter?" Han asked, "the one you showed me?"

"No," Masro brought Kylo to sit next to her across from their guest. "We just has another child , but she was taken. It was the main reason I agreed to this sit down. Rey spoke of knowing where Sidious was in hiding. He is who took our daughter."

Masro wiped tears away trying to stay strong, but everything was fresh in her mind.

"I'm old, I hate admitting that but the battle against time has not been kind to me," Han started. "I've made my mistakes, ones that I see clearly on the face of my son as he looks at me with hatred. I will gladly give my life up to bring my grandchild home."

"You've said this all before and betrayed us as soon as you found better profit," Kylo tried to hold his anger. "You have been more of a father to her than you ever were to me. I'm more than willing to sacrifice your life to save that of my child, we have a truce. If you betray me again, this time Masro won't save you."

"I won't son. I'm ready to hang up the smuggling gear , more words I thought I would never say."

"Shim is coming, she's early," Masro suddenly stood heading towards the door.

"Maze, let her in. He can meet them," Kylo said reluctantly. The door slid open revealing the torgrutan followed by Anakin and Padmé, nearly eight now, young Kylo, three now and Shim was holding Lūx, nearly half a year old. "Solo, these are our children. Our oldest, Padmé and Anakin are twins. Then there is Kylo and Lūx, while Lūx is technically the oldest time has changed to make her the second youngest." The kids looked at the guest on the couch with curiosity, only the oldest two had seen a Wookiee when they were younger.

"You're our grandfather," Anakin spoke softly to Han.

"We remember you from before," Padmé chimed in.

"Yes, I'm your grandfather. You remember Chewy?" He pointed to the Wookiee, but they had turned to focus on Rey.

"You're special," Padmé tilted her head while looking at her.

"I can wield the force if that's what you mean?"

"No, you're different than we are," Anakin looked at his parents for answers.

"Rey is your aunt. She is my sister and you two are brother and sister."

"You two are related?" Han looked confused.

"It's a long story," Rey said.

"Well you can share that among other information as we make plans to go to war," Kylo spoke. Chewy made a sound of sadness, they knew well. The doors opened and Kanan and Hux walked in, they were not privy to the information as there was no time to brief them. Kanan pulled his lightsaber out lighting it, making chewy jump up screeching. Hux pulled his blaster out pointing it at Rey. While Masro would have been thrilled for her death she reached out freezing them.

"Masro, what are you doing?!" Kanan yelled. "You're under their control."

"No, K. We are working together to defeat My grandfather once and for all and to get Tasakaal back," she unfroze them though they were still weary they put their weapons away. "I'm sorry for not telling you but this was all sudden."

"I know the gingerbread boy but whose the other one, he looks very familiar," Han asked.

"Gingerbread boy?" Hux spit out angrily. "I have a name."

"Armitage, please calm yourself," Masro whispered. He nodded going for a blank stare and military pose.

"I look familiar because I fought with the rebellion for nearly ten years after the clone wars," Kanan spoke.

"Clone wars, you're a bit young to reference the clone wars."

"No, he's not. He fought in the wars as a Jedi before going into hiding," Masro explained.

"He's a man out of time. I know where I've seen him before, his picture was painted on a wall in the ghost. You're Kanan Jarrus."

"That I am."

"You're a real Jedi?" Rey asked.

"I gave up the path of the Jedi long ago to find true balance."

"Well this has been fun," Kylo said sarcastically, "but we should talk strategy."

An alert went off on the ship, "All main personnel to the main deck."

"What's going on, Kallus?" Kylo commed Kallus.

"Sir, there's a fleet of star destroyers heading our way like I haven't seen in some time. They are definitely not ours."


	37. Chapter 37

"Get the fleet here now!"

"It's Sidious," Rey said. "That's what I was trying to tell you. He had a fleet hidden beyond the far reaches of tracking."

"There was no record of anything in the archives," Masro said as they raced to the main deck. Kylo went through followed by the small group. Seeing the fleet heading towards them was terrifying. They were creating an electrical storm with their proportion engines making it seem like lightning. Masro's first thoughts were her children, Kylo felt her fear,

"It's going to be ok, Maze. The fleet is coming." In front of them dozens and dozens of star destroyers and several Dreadnoughts were showing up. It was still a fraction of what they saw headed towards them. Hux headed to the helm hailing their remaining fleet. More and more ships were heading in.

"I'm going to call my people to help and head out with your people," Rey and Han ran off to the falcon. Hux called for deployment of the ties, all pouring out of their fleet of ships. They saw the falcon shoot out of the hanger.

"I should go to," Kylo turned to Masro.

"No, we have plenty of people fighting. We don't need to lose our leader," Masro begged.

"I'm going out there Masro. I fight with my people for the betterment of the galaxy."

"I'll join you," Kanan and Kylo ran off the bridge. Masro crumpled to the floor, distraught. Hux ran to her side making sure she was ok.

"My Queen, let me get you to your chambers to rest."

"No, I need to go with them."

"Masro, you need to think of the children all of them. We need someone still alive to hold everything together if the worst happens," he whispered angrily at her. She looked at him lost at what to do feeling both Kanan and Kylo's force connection getting further away.

"They've left the ship," she was lost in a trance as she let Hux lead her from the deck. "I'm sorry Armitage, I can't let them go out there without me. I need to go."

She took off running towards her ship, Hux ran after her but knew there was no stopping her. She looked back as she boarded then shot off into space.

"Kylo, Kanan, can you read me?" She relieved silence. Masro watched the ships at war, blast from their ships destroying dozens of theirs but the destruction was reciprocated. "Black leader, this is supreme leader two, do you have eyes on Supreme Leader?"

"There's interference with the radio range, we haven't been able to communicate with him. He's heading towards the heart of the other fleet."

Ties were pouring out of the enemy ships, besides their empire symbols on the sides the upgrades Kylo had with changing their fleet to silencers was beneficial at shooting them down. Masro felt for the people knowing they had been hidden away for nearly four decades.

She shot down dozens of ties, rolling out of the way of fire several times. Masro even saved the falcon from destruction as it was nearly taken out by a tie. A surprising feeling hit Masro as she made it further into the battle, she felt a force she had not felt for a long time.

"Vader," she whispered. She knew he was protecting Kylo, Masro could feel it. "Kylo, do you read me?" Still radio silence. Masro pushed her force out searching for Kanan and Kylo.

"_Masro? What are you doing out here?!" _Kanan communicated in her mind. "_Why aren't you using your radio?"_

_ "I tried. I can't reach you or Kylo. He's not even responding to my force. Do you have eyes on him?"_

_ "I do. Let me try radioing him." _He was silent for several minutes before responding to Masro again, "_nothing. We're blind. They have a block on communication waves."_

_ "We need to flank him them, so he knows something is wrong."_

Masro pushed her Whisper to the extreme to catch up with them, her worst fears were fulfilled when she didn't see Kylo in his seat. Masro instead saw the force ghost of Anakin Skywalker as he appeared when she first met him.

"_How is his ship flying?" Kanan asked Masro._

_ "You don't see him?"_

_ "Kylo?"_

_ "No, Anakin. He's flying the ship."_

_ "Well I shouldn't doubt the power of this family that something like that could happen?"_

Masro reached her force out to Kylo pushing what she could into him to wake him. Anakin shot down ships that were heading towards Masro. She felt it as Kylo woke.

"Maze What are you doing out here?!" Kylo yelled.

"Saving your life! Now fly like the wind."

The ties and star destroyers fought valiantly for hours upon hours. Masro, Kylo and Kanan headed back for a refuel. She climbed out to see unhappy men look at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I was needed out there. Now what happened to you, Kylo?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the force before my life force was pulled. It's amazing I wasn't killed."

"You can Thank your grandfather for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Maze claims she saw your grandfather piloting your ship."

"His force ghost was there?" Kylo seemed surprised almost as if he expected his family to completely abandon him.

"Yes, I saw him and felt his energy. He saved you and me as I push you back to balance."

"The force never ceases to amaze me the length it will go to, to keep the balance," Kanan looked exhausted but was heading back to his ship as it was done fueling.

"K, take a break. Exhaustion will cause you to make a mistake," Kylo ordered, Masro was surprised. The falcon came in for a landing, the crew ran over to begin refueling her. The ramp lowered Rey ran off, seeing Kylo and Masro and headed towards them.

"It looks like we're making a dint, but we need to take out their base," Rey said.

"I agree," Kylo said.

"You said before that you knew the location. Why haven't you tried to go in before?" Masro asked but Rey stayed silent.

"You already did, didn't you?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, we lost pretty badly, but his fleet is distracted so the base shouldn't be as heavily guarded. His base is on Yavin 4."

"We need ground teams to go in on Yavin 4," Kylo commed Hux.

"I say we split up two force wielders with a team. I'll go with Rey, you go with Kanan. That way if one of us doesn't make it our people and children still have a leader and parent," Masro suggested.

"I don't like it, but I understand your meaning," Kylo was unhappy.

They each loaded into command shuttle and were flanked by soldiers transports landing an ocean away from each other.

Masro followed at Rey's back into an entrance to Palpatine's fortress. The mixture of trooper and Rebels seemed wrong to Masro, but she had to trust them to have her back as they had to trust her. They felt a change in the force as they headed further inside.

Before them stood a woman with Fiery Red hair, her uniform was that of the old empire. She held a crimson bladed lightsaber looking out from a face that was once incredibly beautiful to look upon that was now ravaged with time.

"Anaka, you've finally come," she spoke.

"Hello Mother," Rey lit her lightsaber knowing it was going to be a fight.

"So you've finally come into Your abilities, Anaka," Mara lit the second crimson blade making her lightsaber double edged.

"That's not my name, my name is Rey."

Masro's lightsaber reminded them they weren't alone. "You must be Masro. Cadmar spoke fondly of you, constantly."

"Well you could have fooled me. What's your name? Why did you abandon Rey?" The questions caught Mara off guard.

"Mara Jade. I didn't abandon Anaka, she was taken from me when they realized I lied. I did try to get you back, but I was punished greatly," she waved a hand by her face.

"Lied about what?" Rey asked.

"Who her father really was," Mara struck out at Rey as she was distributing the words. Masro used the force to push Rey out of the way, blocking Mars's lightsaber with her own.

"So we're not sisters then?" Masro asked continuing to strike at Mara while Rey rebalanced herself.

"No. Anaka is named after her father."

"What?!" Rey screamed distracting Mara. Masro took the moment to freeze her. Mara spit on Masro as she tried to push her force against the freeze. "Are you saying I'm related to Anakin Skywalker?"

"If She is that would mean Luke and Leia are your siblings and you're Kylo's cousin. It makes no sense how could this be?"

"I've told you more than enough," she laughed a laugh so evil it chilled them to the bone.

"I think she's lying. I knew Anakin he would never…"

"Never what? Love another woman? Like you or his wife?"

Masro's anger made her snap she pulled the life force of Mara knocking her out.

"I hope Kylo and Kanan are having better luck than we are," Masro looked at Rey in exasperation. "Take her back to the finalizer put her in my interrogation room, lock her in a force dampening cuff."

"Let's retreat to question her," Rey ran out following her mother. Masro felt the great darkness beyond them but turned heading out.

"Ky, we are heading back to the ship to question a prisoner,"

"Now?"

"It's Rey's mother."

"Well, don't take too long our team and I could use more force wielders backing us up. I haven't seen him yet, but I feel true evil here."

"I'll send more Sith troopers your way since I'm going back to the ship. I'll join you soon, Masro out."

Masro and Rey took Masro's personal command shuttle back to the finalizer. They were flanked by silencers taking care of any ground fire coming their way until they landed in a hanger on the finalizer. Masro pulled the file on Mara Jade from the archives but was surprised there was scarce information. Masro marched off the ship towards her interrogation room towards the prisoner. She knew Mara would be awake by now.

"I'm not sure this is the right way to go about this," Rey hesitated going in to the room with Masro. "I was locked in one of those before and it was pretty terrifying."

"Do you want answers or not? She may have information in her mind that can help us defeat lord Sidious."

"You can read minds like Kylo Ren?"

"Mine is much more seamless, like I know right now you're worried about him on the planet. You should keep your thoughts to your own husband and people," Masro marched in not letting Rey have a word.

"Mara Jade, I had your file pulled from the archives. The most interesting part is it says you were terminated years before I know Rey was born, or Anaka as you named her. So tell me does my grandfather now hold power over time?"

Mara remained silent looking at Masro with eyes that could kill. Masro could tell she was trying everything in her power to call the force.

"It's not going to work. You see we've had advances in technology to block force wielders from use of their abilities. Now you can tell me and save yourself the pain or I will take your memories and it will be the most excruciating experience you've ever had."

"Lord Sidious is the emperor of punishment. There is nothing you can do that will break me."

"I can let you face your daughter and let her tell you of the horrors she experienced growing up alone on Jakku because you weren't strong enough," Masro glanced at Rey who looked at her mother with pain at the memories.

"I can also tell you about everything you missed not being strong enough to be in my life. My wedding, the birth of my child-" Rey chimed in catching that Masro was trying an alternative method to appease her.

"Child?" Mara whispered. "I have a grandchild?"

"Yes, she's beautiful. Fast as the wind like her father and has a gift for the mechanical."

"What's her name?" Mara asked, Masro and Rey looked at each other seeing the strategy was working.

"Tell Masro the answer to her question and I will answer yours."

"Yes…yes he can harness time but very rarely as it takes more power than he has."

"What does that mean?"

"Her name first."

"Her name is Leia."

"She's named after your sister," Mara seemed surprised.

"You mean Anakin Skywalker really is my father?"

"Yes. I want to see my grandchild. I know you will kill me, and I want to see her before I die. Show her to me and I will answer everything without hassle."

"I need to speak with Masro a moment outside," Rey led the way.

"It's your choice. As a parent I truly understand protecting your child, I have no issue taking the information in a different way."

"No, she's locked up along with her force. I know my child will be safe on board here I am willing to bring her to meet my…my mother."

Rey left to comm to have her child brought to her, Masro followed to the hanger. Her blood boiled when Poe Dameron came walking off his ship with their little girl. It took everything in her to not destroy him in front of his family for the pain he put her through.

"He's not part of our truce Rey," Masro spoke through gritted teeth keeping her hands on her weapons.

"Why? We have proven we can abide by our truce."

"Dameron, why don't you tell your wife about Kijimi nearly fifteen years ago? Then see if you still welcome him."

"It can't have been that terrible. We have all killed in our fights and changed lives."

"I wish he had killed me," Masro said it ominously turning to leave back to the prisoner.

Kylo led the way inside, to his surprise his force was met with a familiar signature. He knew it couldn't be Rey because she was on the finalizer with Masro, but here her signature was. Kylo lifted his lightsaber for a fight, heading forward followed by Kanan and the Sith troopers. That's when he saw her, a stunning vision in black. He was shocked to see Rey but knew it was a clone, she pulled her lightsaber out lighting its double blades before flipping it to become a double edged lightsaber.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Anaka. Mistress of the Sith, defender of the great lord Sidious."

"Sidious stopped being great long ago. I am the supreme leader of the galaxy; my power outweighs his. You're on the wrong side."

"The power of the darkside is the greatest of all. I will easily defeat you and your men," she held her hand up pushing power out, in Kylo's anger he pushed his ability to release the brother growling with power. The others were kneeling in agony, Kylo waved his hand pushing a strong amount of force at Anaka throwing her. Kanan and the troopers jumped up unhappy at the exchange.

"You will regret that," Anaka wiped blood from her mouth, running at Kylo with her double edged lightsaber. He easily blocked her strike and the many that followed. Kanan took her from behind in her skill she easily blocked both Kanan and a Kylo's strikes. She pushed the Sith troopers away before dropping to knock Kanan off his feet. She struck at Kylo, but she narrowly missed him causing him to lose a chunk of his cape. The fight continued deeper into the cavernous cave.

Back on the finalizer, Masro knelt in front of Mara Jade meditating. She didn't expect her to speak without her request. Masro was searching For Kylo's and Kanan's force essence making sure they had not been released back to the force.

"You look a lot like your father, but it's your mother you truly take after," Mara filled the silence. Masro snapped out of her meditation looking up at her in silence.

"Did you know my mother?"

"Princess Naviae, Of course I did. She and I grew up together on Foreavean. She was very beautiful in her youth and I was quite jealous when Cadmar chose her over me, though it's not hard to see why."

Masro jumped to her feet pacing in silence, her thoughts going to Mara with Anakin. Almost as if she heard her, Mara spoke.

"He loved you very deeply."

Masro snapped her head back, eyes flaring in anger.

"How would you know that?" She snapped.

"As I said before I want to see my granddaughter then I will tell you everything."

"No, Rey doesn't need to know about Anakin and me. Tell me or I'll take it from you. That cuff makes it nearly impossible for even the strongest of us to resist."

She mulled over her thoughts, deciding she would rather die without pain then to be tortured the information wasn't pertinent.

"I'll explain more of it later but the part involving you I'll say now. When I came through the path of time to Anakin, you had just left. None of the other events had transpired until much later that day. He was distraught, distracted and alone. When I found him he was at the Jedi temple meditating, I hid my use of the darkside as my master taught me to do. His mind was screaming his thoughts about you, as if he didn't care who caught him. Anakin wanted to be caught, to be punished. In his anger he took me right there, forcing himself on me, though admittedly I wanted it before I even arrived."

As Kylo and Anaka fought deeper into the cave, unexpected visitors came upon them. Anaka raised her hand bringing down stones, pushing the large creatures away from their fight towards the others. Four large creatures standing over sixteen feet tall, with great sharp horns on the head and face were coming towards them. Their mouths salivated seeing the troopers and Kanan.

"Sir, what are those?" A trooper asked.

"I've never seen one in person but it's a rage Rancor," Kanan was slowly backing up but knowing he needed to get to Kylo he took fitting. Kanan and the Sith troopers began firing their blasters towards them, not even leaving a mark against their rough scaly skin.

"General, you need to get to the supreme leader. We will distract the creatures and hopefully destroy them."

"Good luck," Kanan was able to slip away towards Kylo because of the bravery of their men. He climbed the great stones blocking his way using the force to come down behind Anaka. He sliced her lightsaber in half and took her right arm along with it. Anaka screamed in pain and grief knowing she had lost her battle.

"Where's Sidious?" Kylo hissed, in his anger he didn't sense that Anaka was about to kill herself, she plunged herself back onto Kanan's lightsaber, taking her own life. Kanan pulled his lightsaber out of her, letting her lifeless body drop to the floor. They both wondered if her body would fade as many force wielders to, but it didn't.

Masro looked at Mara about to force choke her when Rey came in, with her daughter Leia. Masro noticed the absence of Dameron. She realized she couldn't be in this room anymore her threshold of tolerance had been met.

"Rey, I'm going back down. Get the information you need anything that will help but I can't be here doing nothing anymore," Masro marched out of the interrogations room heading for the hanger. "Squadron red nine zero one, You're with me. Load up for ground work."

Poe ran up to Masro, his anger was apparent but Masro sensed something else, guilt for the first time.

"Let me go and help."

"Get in an x-wing where you belong," Masro force blasted him across the hanger before marching in with the soldiers, she grabbed on to the bar above as they took off. Masro tried to use Kylo's comm to locate him but it was unreachable, be it interference or that he was too far into the depths of the planet Masro didn't know. On the flight to the surface Masro sent her force out trying to find Kylo and Kanan.

Rey stood looking at her mother, the years of loneliness heavy on her shoulders. From her time in a force time manipulated chamber, Leia, was now about seven years old and aware things were happening that shouldn't be. She was strong with the force as her mother and now Rey knew why, they were Skywalkers.

"You've seen her, now I'm going to take her out of the room so you can speak," Rey led Leia to the door handing her off to a rebel accomplice.

"She has your eyes and spirit."

"You know nothing of my spirit. You weren't there!" Rey turned away trying not to give into her anger as she knew it was the path to the dark side. "Tell me what I need to know."

"Yes, Sidious can manipulate time, but it is never him alone. His right hand can control the time vortex. That's how I met your father, I was sent back in time as a reward for saving Sidious though I wasn't returned to my time."

"Who is his right hand? I thought you were."

Mara laughed as if Rey had said the funniest thing.

Kylo looked at Kanan not knowing how to say thanks for the help, but Kanan knew and just nodded.

"Where to now?" Kanan asked.

"Honestly I didn't think I would make it this far. Sidious knows we're coming whether he makes it easy on us getting to him is a different story."

They took off alone not knowing if they were going to see the light of day again into the vast maze of tunnels.

Rey ran out of the interrogation room practically falling as she raced towards to flight hanger. Hux caught sight of her panic and rush over.

"What's wrong? Where's Masro?"

"She left to the surface without me. I was left to interrogate, it's a trap! All of it was planned to get Kylo. We need to comm them," Rey spat out so fast it was difficult to understand, Hux panicked not knowing Masro had returned to the surface. He pulled out his comm trying to hail her, but it was sent back with static.

"We need to get down there, Kallus you're in command of the board," Hux signaled for troopers to take off there was no time for the shuttle both Rey and Hux jumped into the trooper transport grabbing blasters and some armor along the way. Rey kept looking at Hux he couldn't decipher her looks, "Why are you looking at me?"

"That you're putting yourself in danger rushing to the sides of your leaders. I thought all officers never saw the battlefield."

"We all start somewhere; every officer has seen war."

Masro led her troops into the tunnel she had fought Mara in, hoping it would lead to Kylo. The troops followed Masro blasters raised while Masro ran with her lightsaber lit. Ahead of them they heard monstrous sounds causing even Masro to panic as she knew what creature made the sound. Coming out behind the four rage rancor's Masro pushed her force out to control the creatures but their minds were strong. She saw all but a couple of the two dozen troopers and few Sith troopers laid slain.

"Aim for their eyes and brains! It's their weak spots!" Masro struggled to keep the great beast frozen with her power as the troopers. She knew the Sith troopers may have tried what she was but just weren't strong enough. They quickly took two of the beast down as Masro's power wasn't stretched as much and pushed her ability into the two remaining creatures drawing from all the living nearby. They exploded leaving them all covered in slime and mess of the creatures.

"Where's the supreme leader?" Masro asked the living soldiers.

"His way is blocked by those stones," the solider pointed making Masro look, as she pulled her power back to try and move the stones the solder added, "The woman he was fighting was a dead ringer for the rebel leader but General Jarrus went after him to help defeat her."

"What did you say?" Masro turned toward the trooper.

"He was fighting a woman. If I didn't know better I would have said it was the rebel leader."

"Anaka," Masro trembled fearing for Kylo, blasting through the stones. They ran a few feet through them to see the woman slain on the ground in pieces. "Where is he?"

Hux and Rey landed running off the ship with the troopers followed by another two ships worth of troopers. Hux, while he did prefer to give orders rather than be in the battle field, knew Masro was in danger as was his child. He would do anything to say them. Rey sensed his determination and fear.

"It's ok to be afraid," she whispered so the troopers couldn't hear.

"I have a lot on the line. We need to save them all," Hux didn't deny his fear but instead embrace it. They marched off into the same tunnel that Masro had deployed in. Quickly running into the devastation that was the rage rancor's and their troopers. "Maze was here."

"How do you know?"

"This is her signature. We have to keep moving forward she was alive not too long ago." Hux ran off with the soldiers but Rey stood there looking at the destruction of the creatures and wondered how anyone could have that kind of power.

Kylo and Kanan came to an opening leading to several tunnels, the stopped running.

"Which way?"

"I don't know," he snapped trying to reach out with the force. He turned back to the tunnel they had come from and whispered, "Masro."

"Is she ok?"

"I'm here. I was trying to call you, but it's been difficult to communicate with you."

"You're alone? Where's Rey and your back up?"

"Kylo, I came to help. Why are you questioning me so?"

He stepped closer to her pulling his lightsaber out, she looked at him in fear.

"Kylo? What are you doing?"

"You're not her. I looked into your eyes and saw you weren't her."

"You should have played along," the creature kept Masro's image as it pulled a lightsaber from her waist. The crimson blade fired up striking at Kanan and Kylo.

"It's a clawdite!" Kanan shouted.

"How did you fake her force?" Kylo grilled as he struck back at the creature looking so much like Masro that it hurt him to fight.

"Because he infiltrated us, and I was on his tail," the real Masro came running into the opening followed by their troopers. While she tried to wipe most of the mess off she was still covered in rancor blood. "Take the creature down."

Kylo ran to Masro looking into her eyes, before pulling her into kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For being you. Although the rancor blood really isn't a good look for you."

"Ha-ha…I didn't have a choice."

"Where's Rey?" Kanan asked.

"I left her on the finalizer I needed to get to you guys. Which way are we going? There's like eight options."

"I don't know," Kylo said distraught. They heard the footsteps of a heard of people heading their way and took stances for battle. Hux and Rey led the way followed by more troopers. Hux ran up to Masro hugging her tightly.

"Forgive me my Queen, I forgot myself. I'm happy you and the supreme leader are safe."

"It's quite alright, General Hux. This battle is taking an emotional toll on us all."

"My leaders, Rey said she had troubling news that she learned from the prisoner which is why were rushed here.

"That's right. I'm afraid I led you all into a trap."

"A trap? What do you mean?"

"My mother said the emperor needs a new body, whose better than the new leader of the galaxy."

"Kylo? He wants Kylo's body?"

"He's had plenty of opportunities Why now?" Kylo asked bewildered.

"It's something called Sith alchemy. He needed all the parts and pieces at the right time."

Masro turned having a panic attack trying to breathe.

"The mother and daughter will bear witness to the rising of night," she whispered.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"That's what it was supposed to say. It wasn't about a new child it was so we would lead Kylo here. Kylo you need to leave, now!"

"No! not without our daughter! Or the destruction of Sidious."

"There's more."

"More? What more could there be?" Masro asked in anguish.

"His right hand man. The holder of time and who will perform the Sith alchemy is someone my mother says you know. Ezra Bridger."

"No, no, no…he's dead I killed him. He can't be here!" Masro was shaking with anger now. A debilitating ringing played in their minds, they couldn't hear earth other or think.

"Oh but I am," a voice in their head spoke. They all knew it was true, he was still alive. "There's no use wasting more time come forward in any tunnel I will lead you here."

The sound and the voice stopped, Masro looked at Kylo.

"Please don't do this. I can't lose you," she ran into his arms.

"Maze, I have to. If I didn't I could never live with myself."

"I know, I thought I would try, or I never would be able to live with myself," they kissed before heading into the center tunnel together following a group of their troopers. When they entered the next chamber it was as if they had left Yavin 4, the force sensitive felt it change. Next to them their standard troopers started screaming in pain as they faded away.

"What's happening to them?" Rey's voice held panic.

"They can't handle the amount of force pulsing through their bodies as they were transported here," Ezra spoke. They looked around not seeing him, "please excuse me."

Torches all came to life revealing Ezra standing in a huge circle of torches, Tasakaal began crying in a basket next to him. Kylo put his hand on Masro's chest stopping her from running to her child. Behind them stood three clones of Palpatine, but they seemed to be deteriorating at an alarming rate. Seated in a floating chair next to them was Sheev Palpatine, the former emperor and the dark lord Sidious in one. They all felt the power radiating from Sidious.

"I'll never let you have her. Let her go, you can have me. The unlimited power of the brother flows through my veins along with your blood," Masro yelled.

Sidious looked at Masro considering her proposal, he reached out choking Masro lifting her from the ground. He threw Masro across the room into the stone walls of the carved out mountain. The jagged edging cut Masro up.

"No, I only need you for one thing. Though I will enjoy taking your life force and adding that power to my own after I have my new body."

Kylo ran towards Masro but in his distraction he didn't see the force lightning release from Sidious's fingers. Kanan pushed his force at Sidious but his attempt was blocked by Ezra. Rey and Hux shot at them with blasters before Sidious's anger flared through the cave blasting everyone outside of the circle into the walls around them keeping them there unmoving.

He pulled Kylo towards the circle, Masro screamed, "don't do this please!"

Kylo struggled against the force hold trying to break free. He stood him frozen in the circle, Kylo looked at his child knowing he would die soon.

"Bring her for the sacrifice," Ezra spoke pointing at Masro.

"You have me, leave my family alone!" Kylo yelled. "Let my daughter go, take my body."

Sidious laughed as he brought Masro towards them, tears streamed from her eyes knowing they were about to die, and they couldn't save their daughter.

"Please…Grandfather," Masro spoke through her tears. "Please let Tasakaal go. Please she is innocent."

The old man pushed against his chair grabbing his cane to walk towards her, he lowered her to kneel in front of him.

"You willingly promised me that child for time not to change. Did I not follow through on my part? A Palpatine's word is law."

"You didn't say you were going to kill her! You said you wanted to be her," Masro fought against his hold unable to break it. "This is why you needed me to go to Mortis isn't it? You needed Ezra freed."

Sidious laughed at her, Kylo took advantage of the distraction pushing against the hold. He was successful, Kylo lit his lightsaber plunging it into Sidious. He screamed but because of his great power he was able to hold onto life. His hold on everyone was lost . Hux and Rey ran up to help grabbing Tasakaal running back through the tunnel leading out. Kanan came and helped Masro and they took off running. Ezra froze Kylo again trapping him in the circle.

"I have to do the transfer now or you will expire Master," Ezra said.

"There's not enough power!"

"Use your essence as a sacrifice as you are going to have a new body, but it needs to be now!"

"Kylo!" Masro screamed realizing Kylo wasn't following. Kanan was pulling her trying to get her to safety but she fought him.

Sidious pushed his force out it raged through the room, causing the circle to lock with his power. Ezra closed his eyes holding both his hands out towards Kylo.

"No! Stop this!" Masro was struggling to get to the circle. She made it through the barrier, gritting her teeth in pain trying to get to Kylo as the darkness filled him. Masro pushed with everything she had the light she held into Kylo. She was his balance. Kylo opened his eyes but they were no longer his beautiful hazel eyes, instead darkness looked out at her. As the shift of power finished Ezra's life force was given back to the force for balance as were the clones.

"I'm too late," she cried. Kylo reached out his hand choking Masro, his face no longer recognizable in it anger.

"No!" Kanan screamed reaching out to force throw Kylo away from Masro. In his new power Kylo looked at Kanan annoyed by his attempt to hurt him. He waved his hand throwing Kanan down the vortex leading back to their world.

"Ky-lo, I…know…you're in there…please," Masro begged.

"Kylo is dead. I am lord Sidious, emperor of the galaxy once again." He threw Masro down.

"No! He can't be! I am connected to him; I would have felt his release to the force."

"Perhaps you'll see him, because you will be returned to the force now," he shot out lightning at Masro, she screamed unbearable sounds until he stopped. Masro laid helpless on the ground unable to muster up the strength to use the force. In his flexing of his powers, "I see everything, past, present and future," Sidious spoke as he released the brothers powers. Masro struggled against the choke hold he had her in. "Oh the future, it will be a glorious blood bath."

"I. Will. Never. Let. You. Win!" Masro choked out, she was beginning to struggle with consciousness.

"Perhaps, in my old form I had the wrong Anakin," he laughed, hearing Kylo's voice sound so evil cut Masro to the core, she pushed out with everything she had forcing it down Sidious's throat knowing if she pushed too much force she would lose Kylo forever.

"Kylo! Break free!" Her force pushed Sidious up the cavernous wall, she seemed too distracted to see the figure in the shadows break free. Masro grabbed her lightsaber lighting it to block a strike to her back, continuing to push her force into Sidious with the other hand.

"Why can you die?!"

"There will always be one to replace me," Anaka said cryptically. Masro dropped Sidious roughly to the ground, her abilities had pulled her darkness to the forefront.

"I'm tired of fighting this fight!" Masro pushed all her force into Anaka, watching her explode. She turned back to Sidious, ready to fight again for Kylo. Masro stood over Kylo, Sidious was still fighting to gain control. Kylo was able to speak for a moment. Masro knelt in front of him, realizing he had broken free.

"You have to kill me, Maze. It's the only way he can't win."

"No, I can't live without you."

"You have to. Our children need you as do our people."

"Kylo," she openly wept knowing he was right, she would have to kill him. "Please Kylo, I can't. I love you too much."

"I'll help you, before he takes back over," Kylo lifted Masro's lightsaber, holding onto her hand. With his other hand he looked Masro deeply in the eyes. "I love you, My light and stars. You are truly my other half." Tears fell from Kylo's eyes, he leaned to kiss her. Before he pulled back Kylo lit Masro's lightsaber, Masro screamed in pure grief. She turned it off holding him, while she screamed in pain.

Kylo's body began to disintegrate back to the force, Masro held on to everything she could until she hugged herself weeping. Two hands on her shoulders let her know she was no longer alone. She turned seeing Anakin and Padmé, but they had brought young Kylo, Lūx and Dume.

"I'm sorry," Masro whispered. "I failed you all. I failed our people. I failed the galaxy."

"No, mama. This needed to happen," Padmé spoke softly.

"Why? Your father was the light of the galaxy."

"Daddy needed to be freed of pure evil. He can be saved, we have seen it," Anakin said.

"Saved? How?!" Masro asked frantically.

"We will help you save him."

"How do I save him, though?"

All of the children held hands, Dume holding onto one of Lūx's hands cradling her while Anakin reached up to the other. They created a small half circle, Padmé reached out to Masro. When Masro touched her fingers she felt it as emended power flowed through her veins. She knew that she had complete control of the force. Masro closed her eyes, thinking only of Kylo. Everything he meant to her, the body she loved, the emotions he made her feel, his piercing soulful hazel eyes looking out at her from a face that she loved beyond anything words could describe.

Lips against hers made her open her eyes as hands wrapped around her, Kylo was forming before her eyes. Masro kept pushing her extended force out filling him with life until he stood complete. She dropped to her knees weeping looking up at her love. She hadn't realized Padmé had taken her hand back, as they returned to the ship. The power had been Masro's that completed Kylo, after all he was her other half.

"You did it, Maze," he knelt in front of her. Masro reached out hesitantly touching Kylo's chest, feeling it solid under her hand. "Masro, it's me."

"Kylo, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"For what? You saved me."

"That I had to. If I hadn't been selfish, this would never have happened. I should have just let Kanan and Armitage go, and never made that deal."

"He tricked you in an emotional time," Kylo pulled Masro to him. He released his force letting it flow into her for comfort. She looked in deep in the eyes and released hers before they kissed again. Their power flowed through the planet making it quake with their power. "We need to go; the force is trying to balance itself!"

He grabbed her hand running with Masro.

"We're not going to make it this way!" Masro yelled, they stopped.

"What are we supposed to do?"

Masro pushed at their surroundings ripping open time and space, she climbed in followed by Kylo. He took her in his arms, holding her tightly. They watched as the planet began to implode, Masro knew their people were safe as she had called for a retreat before going into the final chamber.

"Maze, can we go home now?" She looked up at him, knowing the payment had been made to the force.

"Yes, we need to return to the children," Masro looked for a window that led to their ship and cut through, pulling Kylo with her.

"You did it?" Kanan was shocked, seeing Kylo. "You saved him? The children said they had seen him go back to the force."

Masro just looked at her family, she realized they may not all be related by blood, but this was her family. The realization she had almost lost them all hit her again, causing her to weep. Kylo pulled her into his arms, Kanan handed Tasakaal to Dume, heading towards Masro followed by Hux. She kissed each of her men, grateful for their love and support.

Word spread quickly that the leaders were safe and had won the battle on Yavin 4, the fleets overpowered the enemies and celebration broke out all over. The day's celebration was more joyous than when they had defeated the rebels. Masro tried to put on an excited happy demeanor but was darkened with her thoughts. She slipped away when she thought no one was watching, heading back to her suite to mediate amongst the stars.

"I should have known you saw me leave," Masro spoke with her eyes closed.

"Why are you not joyous about our victory this day?" Kylo asked.

"Do you remember anything that was said when Sidious was in control?" Masro turned to him.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry if it was upsetting. Or he made it seem like I was saying terrible things."

"It's not that. He saw through time, at least he said he could see the future. He said it was going to be a blood bath," she stopped not wanting to finish.

"And this concerns you? We will stop it," he pulled her into his arms, but could tell it was more than just what she said. "What is it?"

"He said that he had gotten the wrong Anakin the first time."

"No, our son is full of light and his sister keeps him in balance. We will keep him balanced."

"What if we can't?"

"Only the future will tell. Now let us not worry today about something that far in the future. Our family is complete, and for today we have peace throughout the galaxy."

They both felt it as the force changed in the room, Masro turned knowing the power she felt flow through her. She turned to see the young man she had fallen in love with, in what felt a lifetime ago.

"Vader?" She whispered, wanting to run to him.

"No longer, my love. I am Anakin once again. You two have brought balance to the galaxy this day."

Kylo held onto Masro a bit tighter than he had meant to hearing his grandfather call Masro his love.

"Why have you come then?" Kylo asked, Masro squeezed his hand letting him know he was hurting her.

"To confirm your suspicions. One day the galaxy will fall out of balance, as it unfortunately seems to do. I will be here when you need me for guidance."

"What if we don't want your guidance?" He asked.

"You may not want to hear this, but you sound like your mother," Anakin commented, Kylo's anger flared through the suite. "She too told me that I was not welcome to visit her, that she could never forgive me for the life I chose. Though I know your reasoning is different," Anakin looked at Masro. "As our time flows forward, the past continues to live in the past. When we let it die only then can we live."

He faded away, leaving Masro heartbroken and shaking.

"Don't worry Masro, our family is strong we will fight this battle to keep the galaxy balanced until there is no more skywalker blood in the galaxy. It's what we were made to do."

They kissed, knowing someday their lives would change drastically. Kylo held Masro in his arms as they looked out into space, truly feeling at home.

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Hello my readers,

I just wanted to take the time to thank you for even looking at my books and perhaps even taking the time to read them. I understand we all have our own opinions on matters of the Star wars universe, just look at the movies and how peoples opinions vary even on them. I tried my hardest to keep with my story line that I had created along with keeping as close to cannon (at least prior to the release of rise of skywalker) as possible.

I am always interested in reviews and comments positive or negative, feedback helps me better my work, but please expand on any negative comments so I can learn from my mistakes.

You are awesome.

If you like the book and the prior one as well, consider a donation to Arts in the armed forces. it is a great cause.

I am still working on correcting any mistakes I have made in the book so please don't be to brutal on grammar and spelling.

RM


End file.
